J'm'ennuie
by Mam'Zelle Zizanie
Summary: Quand il faut devenir grand, c'est dur de savoir qui on est. Ou quand les Maraudeurs deviennent grand et cherchent qui ils sont avec des erreurs et à tâtons...Rech. tjrs bon résumé.JPLE SBOC RLOC. Chap 47 en ligne
1. Des Retrouvailles Eclatantes

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Sirius préférerait une ère)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes :

Mahaut Colombe Barlow. Jeune fille de 16 ans qui est a Gryffondor. Meilleure amie de Lily Potter et Helen Greengrass. Elle est brune aux yeux bleus gris

Helen Judith Greengrass. Jeune fille de 16 ans qui est aussi a Gryffondor. Meilleure amie de Lily Poter et Mahaut Barlow. Elle est blonde aux yeux bruns son œil gauche est constellé de petites taches orangées.

Laura Barlow. Mère de Mahaut. D'origine française elle a étudié a Beauxbatons. Travaille au ministère de la magie.

Monsieur Barlow. Père de Mahaut. Il était a Serdaigle. Travaille chez Gringotts.

Isild Rose Barlow. Grande sœur de Mahaut. Elle a 19 ans et a été a Serdaigle. Elle fait une école supérieure de magie.

Alix Pomme Barlow. Petite sœur de Mahaut. Elle a 10 ans et est très espiègle.

Elizabeth Joan Arès. Élève de Serdaigle en 6è année. Elle a 16 ans et est amie avec Les Maraudeuses depuis la première année. Elle est châtain et a les cheveux très longs. Elle a un œil vert et un œil bleu.

Et Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur MacAllister.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 1** : Des Retrouvailles Eclatantes.

-Il est l'heure jeune fille ! dit Laura Barlow en ouvrant la fenêtre de la chambre de sa fille.

-Oh Maman s'il te plait encore 10 petites minutes. Gémit la jeune fille en tirant sa couette sur sa tête.

-Veux-tu réitérer ton exploit de l'an passé ?

Piquée à vif la jeune fille rougit en s'étirant longuement sous les regards attendris de sa mère avant de se lever et de rejoindre la douche en tirant la langue a sa mère qui sourit en sortant de la pièce.

-Dépêche toi on part dans 3/4 d'heures.

-Je vais essayer. Soupira-t'elle.

Après s'être douché en vitesse et avoir enfilé les vêtements qu'elle avait choisi la veille ''Merci Merlin de m'avoir donné le trait d'esprit de choisir mes vêtements hier'' (elle avait passé près d'une heure à définir ce qu'elle mettrait) puis elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec sa mère et sa petite sœur.

-Maman quand est-ce que je vais a Pouddlard moi aussi ? demanda Alix

-Dans 1 an encore.

-C'est loooooong !

-Tais-toi et mange. Dit le père de Mahaut en posant un bol de Porridge devant sa sœur.

-On part dans combien de temps ?demanda la jeune fille avec impatience alors que sa mère rentrait dans la cuisine.

-Tu es pressée ?

-Oui plutôt. J'ai des tonnes de choses à raconter à Helen, Lily et les autres…

-Si tu es prête on peut y aller.

-Je vais chercher ma valise.

-Tu vas réussir à la porter chérie ? Demanda sa mère en bonne mère poule qu 'elle était.

-Bien que je n'aie pas les épaules de la sœur de cet abruti de Goyle j'arriverais a la porter Maman. Et elle monta chercher sa malle et la cage de Plume son petit hibou aux plumes grises et aux yeux étonnamment bleus.

-Je ne viens pas à la gare.

L'adolescente de 15 ans et demi embrassa sa mère et sa sœur puis elle sortit avec son père qui avait sorti la voiture de la grange. La jeune fille sourit en voyant la golf grise. Elle ne servait que 2 fois par ans : pour l'emmener a la gare et venir la chercher a la gare.

Devant les voies 9 3/4 elle vit une famille apparemment moldue qui cherchait la voie menant au Pouddlard express.

-Excusez- moi je peux vous aider ? demanda t-elle.

-Avec grand plaisir. Nous cherchons la voie 9 3/4.

-Il suffit de traverser le mur. Devant le regard ébahi des parents elle leur proposa de passer devant suivie de son père.

Sur le quai de la gare elle embrassa son père qui était pressé et chercha ses meilleures amies mais a défaut de les trouver elle rejoignit les maraudeurs, les rois de la frime.

-Pettigrow n'est pas la ? demanda t-elle après avoir salué ses amis.

-Bah il fera comme toi l'année dernière… Répondit Sirius Black en faisant un sourire charmeur qu'il adressait en général a la gent féminine.

-Black ce sourire ne la fera pas changer d'avis sur ta petite personne ! Rétorqua Helen derrière elle.

-Helen Greengrass…

-Sirius Black …

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence durant 5 bonnes minutes puis ils se tombèrent dans les bras sous les regards jaloux d'un groupe de fille de Poufsouffle.

-Ma p'tite Hélie tu m'as manqué tu l'sais ?

-Mais Voyons _Blacky_ j'n'en attendais pas moins…

-Ah ! Il porte ses mains a son cœur. A tu donc un cœur ma douce et belle Hélie ?

-Oui mais pas pour toi _Blackounet _!

-Sans cœur !

Ils rigolèrent tous c'était une coutume de voir Sirius et Helen faire ce genre de scènes…

Ils ne sont pas comme James et Lily qui se cherchent tout le temps. James est amoureux de Lily depuis un bon moment alors que Sirius va de fille en fille toutes maisons confondues… Oui toutes il est sorti avec une serpentard qui lui avait dit qu'elle était a Serdaigle. Et Helen papillonne elle aussi de Gryffondor a Serdaigle de Serdaigle a Gryffondor, parfois Pouffsouffle, jamais Serpentard.

-Tu rêve petite Barlow ?

-Arrête de m'appeler petite Barlow Black

-Pourquoi ? Tu es bien la petite Barlow… Isild est bien en école supérieure de magie ?

-Oui elle l'est mais tu as peut-être oublié que j'ai une petite sœur.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier la minuscule Alix ?

-On devrait monter dans le train… Suggéra Helen

-Lily et Peter ne sont pas là… Avança James

-Ils seront a l'heure , Enfin au moins Lily. Je l'ai jamais vu arriver une seule fois en retard ta précieuse Lily mon _Jamesie_.

James passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Il a son sourire conquérant. Il est face a moi, face a l'entrée du quai.

Apparemment Remus et moi avons la même pensée. Pense Mahaut puis sans se retourner elle dit :

-On a failli t'attendre Evans.

-Mais …

-Si Potter n'avait pas joué les avertisseurs elle n'aurait rien vu. Expliqua Remus.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et ils montèrent tous dans la locomotive rouge et Remus et Lily les quittèrent pour aller dans le compartiment des préfets.

Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment et commencèrent a se raconter leurs vacances. Peter était finalement arrivé.

-Mahaut !

-Hein ?

-Ça fait 4 fois que je te demande si je peux m'asseoir ici ?

-Oh pardon Remus. Oui tu peux.

-À quoi tu rêve petite Greengrass ? Demanda alors Sirius après s'être appercu que la jeune fille semblait songeuse

-À rien je … Un truc débile.

-Tu sais des trucs débiles on en entend des masses avec Potter. Dit Lily avec un

grand sourire.

-Je me disais juste que ça serait sympa l'année prochaine de passer nos vacances tous ensemble… Pas tout le temps. Ajouta t-elle face au regard ahuri de ses amis. Enfinjemdisaisjustequebrefc'étaitjustequ'uneidéebiensurvouspouvezrigolerbiensurenfinjsaispass'quevousenpensez… Dit Helen très vite en rougissant

-Helen Judith Greengrass où es-tu ? interrogea Lily

-Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille en rougissant de plus belle

-Mais parce que Helen Judith Greengrass n'a jamais eu de mauvaises idées et jamais je ne l'ai vu douter de l'une de ses idées.

-Bah j'suis toujours la même c'est juste que j'avais pas prévu de vous en parler en général ce genre d'idée je réfléchis avant de les donner. Répondit la dite Helen Judith qui reprenait peu a peu sa couleur normale

-En tout cas moi je trouve que c'est une idée excellente. Conclut Mahaut

-Et je suis d'accord avec Petite Barlow pour une fois.

-Oh Black que j'aime quand nous sommes d'accord.

-Bataille explosive ? demanda Pettigrow en sortant des cartes de son sac

-J'vote pour ! répondit James

-La même. Ajouta Sirius

-Je joue. Et contre _Blackounet_. Ajouta Helen avec un regard sadique

-Remus, Lily, Mahaut ?

-Hum … Remus semblait étudier la proposition. Et bien non je n'ai pas envie de devoir m'interposer entre Sirius et Helen.

-De toute façon tu devras le faire. Répliqua Mahaut. Ce a quoi Remus ne pu rien ajouter.

-Et vous les filles ? Vous jouez pas ? Demanda Helen pleine d'espoir

-Non pour ma part j'en garde de mauvais souvenir. Mahaut exhiba sa cicatrice longue de 5 centimètres a l'intérieur du poignet. James lui demanda alors

-Je me souviens plus de la circonstance exacte mais comment c'est possible que tu aies une cicatrice a l'interieur du poignet alors que tu jouais a la bataille explosive ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens James Henry Potter qu'en première année tu faisais tricher les autres a ta place et que c'est moi que tu faisais tricher a ta place. Sauf que tu oublies le principe de la bataille explosive… C'est qu'elle explose très cher, te souviens-tu de la fois ou tu avais glissé des cartes dans ma manche ?

-Oh toutes mes condoléances j'avais oublié !

-James Potter ! C'est a cause de toi que ma meilleure amie se traîne cette cicatrice ?

-Je crois que oui en effet

-Bon Lily tu joues ? s'impatienta Helen

-Oh _Hily_ chérie calme-toi.

La jolie blonde rougit alors.

-Je remarque que depuis tout à l'heure notre _Hily_ nationale porte le rouge… C'est une nouvelle mode ?demanda Remus qui jusque la était resté plutôt silencieux ce qui lui valut un bon gros coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Hmmffff

-Ça va Remus ? Tu veux qu'on aille chercher un médicomage ?

-Tel que c'est parti et si tu continues c'est toi qui va avoir besoin d'un médicomage _Siriussounet_. Ajouta Mahaut. En tout cas j'ai faim ! Quelqu'un vient avec moi ?

-Désolé _Milady_ je vais surveiller que Potter ne mette pas de cartes dans la manche de mon autre meilleure amie. Dit Lily avec un sourire narquois accroché au visage.

-Je pense que je vais être obligé de me sacrifier mes amis

-Merci Lup' je pense que je vais arrêter la surprise que je suis en train de préparer pour ton anniversaire.

-Mon anniversaire est pour dans 4 mois il n'est pas un peu tôt ?

-Oh que non. Pas pour cette surprise ! s'exclama Lily

-Bon viens te scarifier mon cher, oh pardon je voulais dire te sacrifier. Rectifia Mahaut en éclatant de rire. Un joli rire, un rire cristallin, un rire qui quand on fermait les yeux évoquait l'arc-en-ciel, les étoiles et la couleur de l'ame de la jeune fille.

-Mahaut si tu continues de sourire comme ça tu n'auras plus de sourire dans un mois… Plaisanta Peter

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça Pete elle en a une malle sans fond…

-On vous ramène quelque chose ? demanda Remus

-Oh un peu de tout suffira. Répondirent Sirius et James en même temps

-Un peu comment ?

-Bah suffisamment pour que les serpentards ne puissent pas en avoir beaucoup. Précisa Peter

En souriant Mahaut et Remus sortirent du compartiment. _La dame au chariot_ comme il l'avait appelée ne viendrait pas avant 14 heures et jamais les 7 adolescents ne tiendraient jusque la. Il fallait donc organiser une première expédition.

Ils revinrent les bras et les poches remplis de fondant du chaudron, de chocogrenouille, dragées surprises et autres sucreries.

James et Sirius étaient absorbés dans une partie d'échec pendant que Peter révisait ses cours de métamorphoses. Remus somnolait. Lily et Helen se demandaient si le blond était la couleur naturelle ou non de Lisa Samson une élève de Serdaigle qui courait après Sirius depuis un moment. Mahaut pendant

ce temps la dessinait. Ses amis s'étaient habitués. Elle faisait toujours ça.

-Et mais tu l'avais déjà commencé ! S'exclama soudainement Helen faisant sursauter Peter, ouvrir les yeux de Remus et Faire tourner les têtes de Sirius et James dans leur direction.

-Euh… Oui… Sur le chemin de traverse j'y ai passé la journée et j'en ai profité je voulais dessiner au moins une fois la cohue du chemin et les élèves qui cherchent leurs affaires.

-Fais voir !

-Je ne crois pas que c'est bien… Je ne dessine pas souvent les foules.

-Elle est modeste.

-Oui Sirius contrairement a toi. Répliqua Helen très sérieusement en feuilletant le carnet de son amie. Tu sais je les trouve très bien. Ajouta t-elle a l'adresse de Mahaut qui commençait a rougir.

Elle avait atteint le comble du rougissement après que tout ses amis ne l'ait complimentée.

-Ah… J'espère que vous vous êtes faits immuniser… Dit Remus en la regardant.

-Immunisé contre quoi ? demanda Peter

-La rougite aigue elle est très contagieuse… La preuve notre petite _Lady_ en est atteinte.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Remus Jules Lupin.

-Aïe tu sors le Jules… Ça rigole plus. Plaisanta Peter. En effet Mahaut était très forte pour sortir le nom complet de son interlocuteur.

-Peter … Commença Lily

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase en effet la cousine de Sirius Bellatrix Black venait d'entrer suivie de son groupe de serpentard.

Mahaut n'écoutait pas les propos envenimés que s'envoyaient les Black. Elle scrutait les expressions exactes des verts et argent. Elle jetait de temps a autre un petit coup d'œil a ses amis. Puis elle rejeta son regard vers Bellatrix et pendant qu'elle étudiait la fureur sur son visage, elle sentit qu'on la poussait, elle sortit donc de sa rêverie et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plu guère Bellatrix était devenue écrevisse et la regardait en fulminant

-Pourquoi tu me regardes toi ! Hurla t-elle à l'attention de Mahaut de son horrible voix froide.

-Je ne te regardais pas j'avais les yeux dans le vide. Je crois que les médicomages ont trouvés une solution contre la paranoïa. Je ne me trompe pas n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune fille a ses amis

-Non je crois bien que c'est assez récent mais que tu as raison. Dit Helen. Si tu veux je peux demander a Dumbledor pour toi il connaît de très bons médicomages. Il y a aussi à Sainte Mangouste de très bons médicomages esthétiques…

Il était de notoriété publique que Bellatrix et Helen se détestait profondément et Bellatrix commençait à fumer par les oreilles ce qui était mauvais signe.

-Oh non tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Gémit Lily en regardant Bellatrix.

Très mauvais signe puisque Bellatrix se jeta sur Helen.

Sirius pour faire un trait d'humour dit

-Mesdemoiselles s'il vous plait vous êtes des sorcières vous pourriez faire un vrai duel en bonne et due forme… Je serais votre arbitre.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que son amie et sa cousine ne le prenne au sérieux.

-Oh Sirius mais quel abruti ! Remus ! Lève toi on va chercher Quelqu'un je crois que ça s'impose.

-Lily va y toute seule on va avoir besoin de Lup' pour les séparer. S'exclama

Sirius essayait de jeter des sorts de stupefixion mais comme les deux jeunes filles usaient du sortilège protego il ne réussit qu'a stupefixier Pettigrow par un retour de sort.

Mahaut quant a elle, dans un coin, croquait à une vitesse folle tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Bellatrix totalement échevelée qui jetait sort sur sort à Helen en hurlant des chapelets d'injures.

Helen qui répondait en criant des noms plus qu'inavouables.

Sirius qui essayait de les stupefixier.

James qui lançait des sorts de mutisme en vain.

Peter stupéfixié.

Les amis de Bellatrix qui regardait la scène complètement abasourdis.

Lily qui revenait avec les préfets en chef.

Les deux jeunes filles qui se faisait engueuler…

À ce rythme la son cahier ne tiendrait pas longtemps…

-Est ce que quelqu'un a vu Sirius ? demanda Helen au bout d'un moment.

Tous répondirent par la négative sauf

-Peter tu pourrais répondre !

-Il est stupéfixié. Dit simplement Sirius qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la

porte.

-Je ne t'avais pas senti Sirius. Dit Lupin qui semblait vexé.

-Lup' c'est pas grave tu sais. Lui dit James pour lui remonter le moral.

Mahaut ne disait rien elle était perdue dans sa tête comme d'habitude.

Bien sûr elle n'entendit pas Peter lui demander si elle pourrait l'aider en sortilèges, ni Remus la taquiner à cause de son crayon qui était tombé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ni Helen qui se plaignait qu'elle allait avoir des bleus, ni Lily qui s'inquiétait qu'elle soit perdue depuis un long moment. Elle était perdue. C'était une maladie étrange qu'elle avait depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, ses amis étaient au courant mais cette fois-ci ils commencèrent vraiment a s'inquiéter. Cela faisait près de 45 minutes qu'elle était perdue.

Ils avaient essayé tout ce qui marcchait d'habitude : L'avaient secouée comme un prunier, lui avaient jeté, des sorts, l'avaient pincée… Rien ne marchait.

Sirius tenta alors l'une de ses nombreuses stupidités …

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

J'éspère que ça vous a plu et je poste la suite au plus vite… Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais il faut bien une entrée en matière ...


	2. Sous Le Signe Du Rire

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Sirius préférerait une ère)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes :Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur MacAllister, La famille Barlow comprenant Andrew, Laura Laura, Isild, et Alix

Résumé du chapitre précédent : C'est le jour de la rentrée pour les élèves de Poudlard. Le trajet se passe normalement une petite dispute avec des Serpentards… Mais Mahaut est perdue dans sa tête depuis un certain temps qui paraît trop long aux yeux de ses Maraudeurs d'amis.

Sirius tenta alors l'une de ses nombreuses stupidités …

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 2** : Sous Le Signe Du Rire.

Sirius tenta alors l'une de ses nombreuses stupidités …

-Et alors je me suis exclamé que les chapeaux en plumes de chameau qui parle, le chameau qui parle bien sur pas le chapeau, n'existait pas mais, il me soutenait que si et qu'il venait de Papouasie ou, il avait conversé pendant de longues heures dans le ventre d'un hippogriffe des conditions de survie désastreuse des fourmis jaunes à losange violet de Calédonie …

-Mais enfin Sirius qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Sirius tu es un roi, je m'incline.

-Je sais, je sais. Il prenait des poses avec un air suffisant.

-Vous m'expliquez là ?

-Et bien… Commença Lily. Tu étais perdue depuis 3/4 d'heure quand Sirius a eu cette idée de … Elle ne pouvait pas dire de génie, ça la tuerait.

-De Roi, de Dieu, de Génie, de Maître de te raconter des conneries pour te faire sortir de ta torpeur. Dit Sirius pour se lancer lui même des fleurs.

-Ma torpeur ?

-Ouais c'est un mot qui va bien avec s'que t'as. Mahaut était estomaquée.

-Euh … Je … Merci.

-De rien. Répondit-il de son air terriblement suffisant.

-Oh Sirius par pitié épargne nous ce sourire. Reprit elle alors.

-Par les cornes de Merlin déjà de retour. Tu t'es entraînée pendant les vacances ? demanda Lily.

-Oh pour ça oui et c'est très concluant. Répondit Mahaut en appuyant sur le très.

-Bah alors ça donne quoi ? s'impatienta Helen

-Exactement ce que … Qui étais prévu.

-Vous pouvez déchiffrer ? demanda Remus

-Absolument pas. Désolé Rem's.

-Et au fait ! S'exclama James.

-Il va falloir un nouveau batteur maintenant que Preston est parti. Et comme je suis Capitaine de l'équipe … Il regarda Lily dans le vain espoir qu'elle l'admire.

Et Mahaut continuait de croquer ses amis.

-Tu a pris combien de cahiers ? demanda Peter

-Hum … 6 je crois. Et si j'en ai pas assez j'irais a Pré au Lard.

-Rassure- moi que c'est 6 jusqu'à Noël. Supplia Helen.

-Bien sûr tu veux que ça soit 6 jusqu'à quand ? Pâques ?

Helen, Lily, James et Sirius soupirèrent de soulagement pendant que Remus les regardait en souriant. Quand elle ne dessinait pas pendant plus de 24 heures d'affilées la jeune fille devenait irritable. Ils en avaient tous plus ou moins fait les frais durant leur première année.

Dans le train, ils n'étaient jamais très agité bien sur c'était parfois gênant, mais dès l'arrivée au château s'était reparti comme a la première année.

Mahaut étais déjà amie avec Helen. Elles s'étaient croisées au chemin de traverse. Lily et Remus avaient partagé leur compartiment. James, Sirius (qu'Helen et Mahaut connaissaient déjà) et Peter partageaient le leur avec Rogue alors ils étaient venus dans le leur après avoir stupéfixié le futur serpentard. Depuis James était amoureux de Lily et Les maraudeurs ne quittaient plus leur trio infatigable. Bien entendu ils avaient eu des périodes de désamour. En 2e, 3e et 4e années, ils ne s'étaient plus beaucoup parlés parce qu'ils devenaient des virils mâles a deux mornilles pleins d'hormones qui ne couraient qu'après les filles en jupe et les blondes décolorées. Vers la fin de la 4e année, ils s'étaient véritablement calmés et les infatigables étaient revenues vers eux. Mais Lily restait moins souvent avec ses amies qu'avant. Elle restait aussi beaucoup avec quelques Serdaigles et deux filles de 7e année.

Les Trois Filles étaient toutes différentes. Cela faisait un peu caricature, mais ça plaisait à Mahaut de les dessiner.

La belle blonde au fort caractère qui est toujours partante pour s'amuser et faire des bêtises. La très jolie rousse aux yeux verts hypnotisants, la première de la classe, qui fait tourner la tête de pas mal de garçons mais qui ne s'en rend pas compte parce qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour un seul et ne veut pas lui montrer. Et elle la brune au visage de poupée. La peau claire et douce comme de la porcelaine, les joues roses, les yeux gris tachetés de reflets bleus qui passe son temps à rêver et dessiner. Dessiner toujours, tout ce qu'elle voit, ce qu'elle sent, ses sentiments, ses certitudes …

Les infatigables et les maraudeurs étaient les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, à part Peter peut être qui avait plus de mal mais qui était très aidé par ses amis.

Tous les professeurs les aimaient bien. De Slughorn à MacGonnagal en passant par MacAllister (le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques), Flitwick le minuscule professeur de sortilèges (la seule matière ou Mahaut battait Lily) et Chourave la prof de botanique qui était arrivée pour enseigner l'année ou les 7 turbulents élèves étaient arrivés pour mettre un peu de bordel dans ce château trop bien rangé comme disait James. Et voilà Mahaut s'était encore perdue, cette fois c'est elle qui s'en aperçu et réussi a revenir dans le compartiment au milieu de ses amis qui riaient déjà de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour déranger un peu le château et laisser leur empreinte a tout jamais.

-Il faut un faire un truc dont ils parleront encore dans 50 ans, un truc qui ferait que des cheveux sortiraient du chignon de Mac Go, un truc qui ferait que Slughorn nous donne à tous une fiole de Félix Felicis… Racontait Sirius en faisant de grands gestes plein d'enthousiasme.

-Ça je peux le faire. Coupa Lily qui excellait en potions.

-Ah ouais ? demanda alors l'intéressé.

Après un coup magistral dans les côtes (spécialité d'Helen) il revint au sujet de conversation original.

-Pourquoi pas dans le hall ou la grande salle. C'est fatiguant à la fin de tout faire chez les serpentards. Proposa Mahaut qui essayait depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée de chercher une idée originale.

-Bah quoi ? ajouta t-elle en regardant Sirius et James qui était en pleine réflexion intense et qui la regardait bouche bée.

-Lily et Remus vous êtes bien préfets tout les deux ?

-Aux dernières nouvelle oui.

-Et vous avez le droit de suggérer des activités au sein du château n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous la crachez votre idée ? s'impatienta Helen en regardant alternativement James et Sirius.

-Il faut organiser un bal !

-Quoi s'est tout ? s'exclama Peter déçu.

-Oui on va faire un bal à la sauce Maraudeurs.

-Et Les infatigables elles puent ? demanda Helen en boudant.

-Non, les infatigables … Euh … Sirius cherchait une idée.

-Font partie des Maraudeurs sauf que comme Maraudeuses c'est pas terribles, vous êtes les infatigables. Intervint Remus pour aider son ami.

-Moi j'aime bien Maraudeuse. Déclara Mahaut pensivement.

Elle attrapa alors son bloc et dessina une sorte de banderole rouge ou était inscrit en lettres d'or ''Un Maraudeur pour tous, tous pour un maraudeur''

La maxime était encadrée de 2 lions et elle avait dessiné en dessous un blason où l'on voyait un lion au centre entouré d'un loup, un rat, un chien et un cerf.

-Je suis pas sure de la maxime, mais on peut toujours la changer.

-Mais c'est trop bien ça ! Ca veut dire tous pour un et un pour tous on peut pas être les maraudeurs sans elles et elles ne peuvent pas être les maraudeuses sans nous. Expliqua James à Peter qui en comprenait pas tout

-Et mais on y est pas nous ! s'exclama Helen en regardant le dessin de plus près.

-Non en effet il faut que…

Mais déjà le train ralentissait, elle ne termina pas sa phrase et poussa un juron qui fut repris par tous. Ils n'étaient pas en uniforme. Les filles enfilèrent leurs jupes par-dessus leurs pantalons et se cachaient derrière leurs capes pendant que les garçons qui leur tournait le dos se changeaient eux aussi cachés par leurs capes en grommelant toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux qui feraient tomber dans les pommes les mères des 7 élèves…

-Allez dépêchez vous ! s'impatientèrent Lily et Helen pendant que les garçons fourraient leurs vêtements dans leurs malles et que Mahaut essayait d'attraper son hibou qui volait assez haut.

-Satané hibou tu vas descendre oui ! ACCIO ! ACCIO HIBOU ! finit-elle par hurler mais le hibou esquivait tout les sorts quand il fut attrapé par Remus.

-Merci. Soupira la jeune fille de soulagement.

Remus était un peu plus grand qu'elle ( Le bel euphémisme). Du haut de ses 16 ans, il était déjà grand pour son age et devait faire selon Mahaut à peu près un mètre 85. Elle ne faisait pas le poids ou plutôt pas la taille avec son mètre 65.

-Bon vous venez ? s'impatienta Peter.

-Ouais ouais on est là.

Une fois Plume dans sa cage Mahaut et Remus rejoignirent James, Sirius, Lily, Helen et Peter qui rigolaient en regardant deux petites premières années effrayées pas Hagrid le garde-chasse.

Mahaut les suit en participant allègrement à la conversation mais plutôt que de monter dans la même diligence que ses 2 meilleures amies et son amie de Serdaigle Elizabeth elle pris place à côté de Sirius, Peter et James, qui, Décidément ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

'' Allez idiote arrête de rêvasser tu vois bien qu'ils te jettent des regards en coin depuis tout à l'heure. Ils s'inquiètent de ta santé mentale. Jamais tu n'as manqué une occasion d'être avec tes amies depuis la première année pour effectuer le trajet menant au château… Tu devrais leur répondre !'' OH CA VA BIEN OUI ?

Tiens, j'ai une deuxième conscience ? s'interrogea La jeune fille.

-Hum… Tu descends où tu passe la nuit ici ? demanda Peter pendant que les deux autres étaient pliés de rire en se tenant les côtes.

-Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous marrer, on a le droit d'avoir la tête dans les étoiles ! répondit séchement la jeune fille en descendant du fiacre.

-Ouuuuuuuu la gentille Mahaut se rebelle.

-Ca suffit Black ! Je te signale que j'ai toujours des photos compromettantes de toi plus jeune. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi James Potter ! Ajouta la jeune fille en les regardant l'œil particulièrement malicieux. Cette fois ci c'était au tour de Peter de rire franchement.

-Désolé Pettigrow je n'ai rien concernant ton enfance, je ne te connaissais pas encore, mais j'ai quelques anecdotes que nos amis ici présents ne connaissent pas.

Une lueur d'intérêt brilla alors dans les yeux des deux bruns tandis que Pettigrow cherchait visiblement ce qui pourrait lui faire honte auprès de ses amis.

-Vous attendez le déluge tout les 4 ? demanda Lily depuis le perron du château où Elizabeth et Helen attendaient visiblement exaspérées.

-Oh Eliz ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! S'exclama Sirius plein d'enthousiasme.

-Moi aussi Sirius, moi aussi. Soupira t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-Ou est Lup' ? demanda alors Peter, qui, s'il était loin d'être délicat et capable de comprendre bien des situations complexe était en état de comprendre que la jeune fille était d'une humeur étrange et ne voulait pas en parler.

Arrivés devant la porte, ils retrouvèrent Remus qui les attendait. Ils entrèrent tout les 8 et Mahaut aurait pu jurer qu'en entrant avec les maraudeurs dans la grande salle, Elizabeth venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Certes tout le monde savait qu'elle était amie avec le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard toutes années confondues mais jamais ils n 'étaient entrés ensemble dans la grande salle. Bon nombre de filles étaient amoureuses des maraudeurs et elles étaient déjà jalouses de Lily, Helen et elle-même alors si en plus c'était une pauvre petite Serdaigle peu habituée aux coups bas dans les couloirs, il allait falloir jouer le rôle de garde du corps. Visiblement les autres pensaient comme elle mais cela ne les empêcha pas de quitter amicalement et joyeusement la jeune fille qui était bien trop naïve pour son propre bien.

Quand les premières années rentrèrent, Sirius manqua de s'étouffer.

-Par Merlin dîtes moi qu'ont étaient pas aussi microscopiques qu'eux au même âge ! On dirait des clones de la minuscule Alix.

-Ma sœur a grandi Sirius et je te précise que non ni toi, ni James, ni Remus n'étaient aussi petits, vous étiez déjà bien grands pour des premières années en revanche …

-Helen et toi vous étiez absolument minuscules. Ajouta Remus pendant que le choixpeau commençait à chanter.

Les deux jeunes filles lui lancèrent un regard noir, un vrai regard plein de haine de ramener sur le tapis à quel point elles étaient toutes petites.

-Je me souviens encore de quand on allait a la bibliothèque et que vous pouviez pas attraper les livres que même Peter réussissait à attraper. D'ailleurs Peter et Lily aussi étaient assez grands.

-Heureusement ça a changé. Ajouta Helen en regardant Lily.

-Ah oui ? défia la jolie rousse

-Oh que oui tu fais combien ma Lily Jolie ? demanda la blonde.

-1 mètre 62

-AH ! s'exclama l'autre. 1m 70 !

-Même pas vrai tu peux pas faire cette taille-là !

-Hum… Toussota James

-Si c'est vrai !

-Nan c'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-Nan c'est pas vrai !

-Hum… Toussota Remus à son tour entre deux éclats de rire.

-Si c'est vrai tout ce que tu veux que je fais 1m 70 !

-TU FAIS PAS UN METRE 70

-ALORS LA SI !

-NAN !

-SI !

-NAN !

-SI !

Mahaut souriait, les garçons avaient renoncés à les interrompre et étaient cruellement en train de s'étouffer a force de rire pendant que le directeur regardait les deux jeunes filles en souriant, les yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Mahaut vit même MacGonnagal sourire. Les petits nouveaux se liquéfiaient un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait en regardant les deux jeunes filles se disputer.

-Hum mesdemoiselles Evans et Greengrass je ne doute pas que ce débat soit d'une importance capitale mais si vous le voulez bien vous le reprendrez plus tard.

Lily et Helen blêmirent tout d'un coup en s'apercevant que le silence était complet dans la grande salle puis elles rougirent et le directeur dit alors.

-Vous pouvez constater que les vacances n'ont en rien affectées le caractère des gryffondors. Quelques élèves rigolèrent pendant que Sirius et James qui étaient tombés par terre et roulaient au sol pleuraient vivement en se tenant les côtes.

-Bien que la cérémonie commence. Reprit alors le directeur en souriant.

Après la répartition, les quatre garçons se jetèrent sur les plats et Mahaut les regarda légèrement dégoûtée pendant que Lily buvait et qu'Helen s'enfilait sa quatrième part de tarte.

-Vous êtes de vrais gorets. Finit-elle par dire.

Lily recracha son jus de citrouille et éclata de rire bien vite imitée par Helen, Sirius et Peter qui essayaient de rire du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient ayant la bouche pleine ce qui n'était pas le problème de Mahaut qui riait franchement elle aussi. Remus et James qui étaient assis en face de Lily se regardèrent et finirent par éclater de rire. Sous les regards inquiets des touts nouveaux élèves de Gryffondor.

Ils réussirent à calmer leur fou rire et le directeur se leva pour prendre la parole.

-Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et nouvelle année qui a déjà été placée sous le signe du rire par les gryffondors. Je vous rappelle que La Forêt Interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite. Je vous rappelle également qu'il est interdit de traîner dans les couloirs. Il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs ainsi que de laisser traîner quelques bombabouses comme me le signale Monsieur Rusard pour la 587e fois. Oui je les ai comptées Monsieur Potter. Un bon nombre d'élèves éclata de rire, James le premier. Dumbledor se contenta de sourire. La liste de tout les objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château est disponible dans la loge du concierge Monsieur Rusard. Nous accueillons également un nouveau professeur d'astronomie le professeur Sinistra. Il y eu quelques applaudissements polis. Puis il reprit la parole et dit aux nouveaux arrivant de gryffondor

-Surtout n'ayez pas peur, vous ne finirez pas tous comme eux malheureusement pour vous je ne garantis rien. Dit-il en regardant les maraudeurs les yeux brillants de malice et d'une joie non feinte de retrouver ses élèves.

Devant le regard effrayé des premières années, toute la grande salle éclata de rire.

-Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et une excellente soirée à tous et a toutes.

Le brouhaha qui s'en suivit permit a Lily et Helen de recommencer à se disputer.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

RaR

Fifi Galop : Ma première revieweuse. Ca me fait plasir que ca te plaise et que tu trouve cela drôle parce que c'est ma première fic.


	3. Métamorphose Animale

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Sirius préférerait une ère)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur MacAllister, La famille Barlow comprenant Andrew, Laura, Isild, et Alix Barlow

Résumé : Les Maraudeurs a peine arrivés à Poudlard troublent la grande salle durant la répartition.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 3** : Métamorphose Animale.

Le lendemain matin Mahaut fut réveillée par ses deux meilleures amies qui se disputaient encore sur la taille d'Helen.

-Mais enfin Lily puisque je te dis que je fais 1 mètre 70 !

-Non c'est strictement impossible Helen ! se borna Lily.

-Je plains ton futur mari et tes futurs enfants ! E surtout je prie pour qu'ils n'aient pas ton caractère de cochon et qu'ils ne soient pas aussi bornés que toi sinon mes enfants en pâtiront comme j'en pâtis actuellement !

-Aouch ! A en juger par la voix l'oreiller de Mahaut avait atteint Lily.

-Mahaut ! Ca se fait pas ! T'as pas le droit de me frapper ! Je suis une préfète !

-Peut-être mais elle a raison. Emergea la voix endormie de Katie Paul à travers ses rideaux encore fermés.

Mahaut, Helen et Lily partageaient leur dortoir avec deux autres filles de la même année. Les inséparables Katie Paul et Polly Vandeys qui étaient d'ailleurs plus souvent avec leurs amies de Serdaigle que dans la salle commune des gryffondors ou même que dans le dortoir dans lequel elles n'allaient que pour dormir..

Polly grogna Mahaut en conclut que la jeune fille acquiesçait. Incapable de se rendormir Mahaut se leva et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la douche pendant que Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand elle sortit de la douche Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand elles descendirent dans la salle commune Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand elles allèrent petit déjeuner en compagnie des maraudeurs Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils petit déjeunèrent dans la grande salle Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils reçurent les emplois du temps Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils se levèrent pour quitter la grande salle Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les cachots pour leur premier cours de l'année Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand le professeur Slughorn leur adressa à tous un discours de bienvenue Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils sortirent du double cours de potions Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils se rendirent au double cours de métamorphose Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils sortirent de métamorphose Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils déjeunèrent Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils allèrent en botanique Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils sortirent de botanique Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils allèrent en sortilèges Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Pendant le cours de sortilèges Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils quittèrent la salle de cours Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils montèrent dans la salle commune pour déposer leurs sacs Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils redescendirent pour se promener dans le parc Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils remontèrent vers le château pour manger Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils mangèrent Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils sortirent de la grande salle pour rejoindre la salle commune Lily et Helen se chamaillaient toujours.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune

-NAN MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOTRE CIRQUE ? Hurla Mahaut qui faisait éclater tout la rage d'avoir du supporter les chamailleries de ses 2 meilleures amies sur le même sujet pendant une journée entière.

-Ben pourquoi tu cries ? demanda Helen.

-Pourquoi je crie ? Tu me demande pourquoi je crie ? Elle se tourna vers les maraudeurs qui la regardaient complètement stupéfaits. Jamais Ô grand jamais on n'avait vu de mémoire d'homme Mahaut Colombe Barlow hausser la voix à un tel niveau sonore.

-Pitié par pitié expliquez leur avant que je ne les tue de mes propres mains. Supplia t-elle en s'installant à une table pour commencer ses devoirs visiblement énervée.

Énervée était un mot faible. Helen voulu venir s'excuser mais elle commença par la mauvaise formule.

-Je suis désolée Mahaut chérie c'était pas ma faute c'est Lily qui …

-Mais si tu savais Helen je me fous et je me contrefous de savoir à qui revient la faute ! Vous êtes a faute égale. Pas une pour racheter l'autre. Je vous ai supportées toute la journée déblatérer et vous chamailler comme des gamines de 2 ans pour savoir si oui ou non tu fais 1 mètre 70 alors merde a la fin. On s'en contrefous totalement que tu fasses 1 mètre 10 ou 2 mètres 20 ! Oh et puis fais chier, on est là que depuis hier et à part vous avoir entendu, vous disputées, il s'est rien passé même pas un coup simple et facile contre les serpentards. Je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit. Ajouta t'elle sans un regard ni pour ses meilleures amies, ni pour ses meilleurs amis qui n'en menait pas large et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle était tant énervée.

Sirius essaya de blaguer en disant que peut être cette si soudaine colère était dû a des hormones féminines présentes une fois par moi mais malheureusement pour lui

-Je t'ai entendu Sirius Edward Black ! grogna Mahaut du haut des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

-Si tu m'entends petit trésor alors je te le dis, je t'aime ! Ajouta le jeune Black pompeusement main sur le cœur pendant que tout les élèves présents dans la salle commune éclataient de rire.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'aurais à la bonne Black. Je ne suis pas corruptible.

-Mince je suis découvert... Se lamenta le jeune garçon alimentant les rires des gryffondors.

-Bon si tu me porte une preuve infaillible de ton amour pour moi je consentirais peut-être a … Dit Mahaut en redescendant les escaliers mais elle s'arrêta indécise au milieu de sa phrase.

Le garçon rampait jusqu'à l'escalier, il déclama alors en vieil anglais le début de la scène du balcon de Roméo et Juliette.

-Ô Mahaut Mahaut pourquoi es tu Mahaut ? (en vieil anglais Ô Mahaut Mahaut Wherefor art thou Mahaut ?)

La jeune fille se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-N'as tu donc pas de fierté Sirius Black ?

-Tu m'as demandé de te prouver mon amour inconditionnel … Je peux me relever ? demanda t'il en levant la tête vers sa ''belle'' ce qui eu pour but de faire éclater de rire toute l'assistance qui suivait la scène avec intérêt.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et acquiesça.

-Allez relève toi Juliette.

-Eh ! Même si c'est pas flagrant au premier coup d'œil, j'ai un minimum de fierté.

Lily s'étrangla en faisant passer ses hoquets pour une toux mal contenue à la vue ou plutôt a l'ouïe du superbe euphémisme dont le jeune homme venait de faire preuve.

Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule a se contenir. La grande majorité des élèves présents devenaient écarlates tant l'effort demandé était dur à accomplir.

Finalement quand James ne pu se retenir et qu'il se mit à rouler au sol en se tenant les côtes ce fut le signal et même si Sirius sembla s'offusquer un instant que l'on rie de lui il préféra rire aussi ainsi les autres seraient obligés de dire « Nous n'avons pas ri de Sirius Black le plus beau sorcier que l'Angleterre ait jamais vu mais nous avons ri avec lui »

Quand il exposa cette remarque te tout le blabla qui allait autour Mahaut éclata de rire. Le même rire qu'elle avait eu dans le train. Un rire qu'elle n'avait pas souvent.

Après cette scène, les élèves retournèrent à leurs occupations et de nouveau les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent tout les 7 autour du feu dans leurs fauteuils préférés. Peter avait un grand fauteuil Rouge en cuir usé, mais qui avait pris sa forme, jamais Mahaut n'avait vu un autre que lui assis dedans. Helen s'était approprié un fauteuil bien plus large que la moyenne, elle s'y asseyait généralement en travers, appuyant sa tête sur l'un des accoudoirs et ses jambes sur l'autre. James s'asseyait sur une causeuse ou plutôt s'y avachissait ce qui faisait qu'au lieu de contenir deux personnes il n'y avait que lui. Remus était assis sur un canapé et l'autre place était le plus souvent occupée par Manqudair le chat d'Helen. Lily s'étendait de tout son long sur une méridienne rouge bordée de fils d'or ce qui lui donnait un air de princesse romaine. Sirius s'étalait par terre sur quelques coussins rouges et ors. Et Mahaut se suspendait souvent à une sorte de hamac qu'ils avaient installés dans leur coin de la salle commune, celui qu'ils s'étaient attribués eux-mêmes, mais en général elle se mettait par terre à côté de Sirius car outre ses séances de ''torpeur'' régulières elle avait toujours froid. Pas un froid puissant qui gèle le corps et les entrailles, qui fait claquer les dents et castagner les genoux non juste un froid comme quand on a la fièvre. Le jeune homme, chien dans l'âme, donc meilleur ami de l'homme s'était proposé pour la réchauffer. « En toute amitié bien sûr » avait il ajouté.

Remus lisait un livre compliqué, Lily se délectait d'un roman, Sirius jouait avec la balle de Manqudair qui dormait imperturbablement à côté de Remus en lui faisant danser une polka avec des allumettes, Peter révisait ses enchantements, Helen se faisait les ongles magiquement, James admirait Lily à la dérobée et elle ne dessinait plus. Soudain Sirius releva la tête et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais bien vite elle soupira et n'essaya même plus de faire semblant de dessiner.

-J'm'ennuie ! soupira t'elle bruyamment.

Les regards de Sirius et James s'allumèrent d'une lueur étrange puis ils se levèrent et firent la course jusqu'au dortoir des garçons pendant que le peu d'élèves qui restaient dans la salle commune jetaient au reste des maraudeurs des regards d'incompréhension. Ces derniers ne se donnaient même pas la peine de répondre.

James et Sirius revinrent après 10 minutes. Le premier portait dans ses bras une dizaine de parchemins le second avançait beaucoup plus précautionneusement et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Peter qui le murmura à Helen et ainsi de suite. Finalement ils se levèrent tout les 7 et les filles firent mine d'aller se coucher. Les garçons dissimulèrent leurs paquets sur le fauteuil de Peter à l'aide de la cape de James puis décidèrent plutôt de les mettre sur la causeuse de James de peur que Peter ne s'assoit sur le précieux chargement.

Ils firent mine de monter se coucher à leur tour et se jetèrent un sort de désillusion à défaut de pouvoir utiliser la cape de James qui couvrait les paquets. Quand tout le monde fut remonté dans sa chambre, ils appelèrent les filles qui se jetèrent a leur tour le précieux sort.

Les garçons reprirent leurs paquets et traversèrent la moitié de Poudlard avant d'arriver devant une salle sans porte. Ce fut une Lily embarrassée qui du s'occuper du rituel. Passer 2 fois devant la porte en pensant très fort a ceux qui entreraient dans la salle puis tapoter 3 fois d'un coup rapide de la baguette une pierre puis une autre. Une porte s'ouvrait et ne laissait entrer que ceux dont les prénoms avaient été mentionnés dans la pensée de celui qui ouvrait le passage.

Aussi étonnant soit il c'était Peter qui avait découvert cette salle. Il était anxieux et l'avait bizarrement trouvé depuis elle était devenue leur QG. Ils le gardait férocement et personne d'autre qu'eux ou leur descendance ne pourrait y entrer. Lily et Mahaut avaient amélioré le sort et Sirius avait été épaté que la gentille Lily et son amie d'enfance puissent transformer même infiniment Poudlard alors qu'elles n'étaient que des élèves de 3e année.

Ils avaient aménagé la salle exactement selon leurs goûts.

Une épaisse moquette rouge recouvrait le sol. D'agréables fauteuils en cuir brun était disposé çà et là. Sirius avait poussé la mégalomanie à faire réaliser par Mahaut un portrait de chacun des maraudeurs. Tous étaient plus réussis les uns que les autres, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se représenter et ce n'était qu'une esquisse inachevée qui la représentait.

Helen qui n'était pas de nature patiente se décida à rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

-Bon je sais que Mahaut s'ennuyait mais quand même expliquez- moi ce qui se passe là je ne vois absolument pas le rapport entre la Lady qui s'impatiente et notre venue au QG.

-Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec Helen. Déclara Lily.

-Mais … Mais … Sirius semblait estomaqué. Mais c'est évident ! réussit il a articuler.

-En quoi s'il te plait ? demanda naïvement Peter.

Nous allons préparer le Bal que nos prêféts chéris vont organiser et puis nous mettront au point un système ultra perfectionné d'attaques contre les serpentards qui ne pourras pas nous accuser. Il faudra, bien entendu, ne pas perdre la main durant la période où nous préparerons tout afin que les professeurs ne se doutent de rien.

-Oui et ? Demanda encore Helen.

-On ne va rien faire de grandiloquent en attendant le bal ?

-Bien sûr que si c'est pour ça qu'il faut constituer deux équipes. Ajouta James.

-Des équipes ?

-Oui Peter. Soupira Remus qui commençait visiblement à comprendre. Une équipe qui s'occuperas par exemple de réaliser les potions dont nous auront besoin pour le bal etc.… Et une autre qui s'occuperas de petites actions quotidiennes visant les serpentards, les profs, ou les autres maisons.

-Je veux m'occuper des potions ! S'exclama Lily presque trop rapidement. Sa passion de cette matière était telle qu'elle en avait suivi une colonie pendant les vacances. ''Une colonie de stage de potions … Peuh '' Avait reniflé bruyamment Sirius.

-Très bien Lily s'occuperas des potions. Je pense que Mahaut seras en mesure de nous modifier quelques sortilèges. Helen ça ne te déranger pas de … Mener les offensives contre les serpentards ? demanda James

-Absolument pas. Souria la jeune fille de ravissement.

-Bien il ne reste que nous 4.

Sirius choisit, bien entendu, de se mettre avec Mahaut étant donné qu'il était le troisième de la classe en enchantements, ce n'était guère étonnant. James se rangea du côté de ''L'offensive permanente'' comme il l'appela. Peter l'imita et Remus alla rejoindre Lily, Sirius et Mahaut.

Ils préparèrent un plan d'attaque et il serait convenu que, bien entendu '' L'offensive permanente'' aurait son grain de sel à ajouter dans ''L'opération Bal Maraudeurien'' comme l'avait renommé Mahaut qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à donner des surnoms a tout et n'importe quoi. Et Vice-versa.

Ils remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs à 4 heures et demi du matin. Ils avaient prévu de rentrer plus tôt, mais ils avaient croisé Peeves dans un couloir et ils avaient préféré ne pas prendre de risque même sous l'influence du sort, il se pouvait que le fantôme les remarques alors ils avaient fait un détour. Mahaut se jeta toute habillée dans son lit sans même prendre la peine de retirer le sort qu'elle s'était jeté. Lily l'imita et Helen mue par un instant maternel qu'elle cachait prononça la formule, les fit léviter en silence et les fit se glisser entre leurs draps. Un sourire de contentement apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille quand elle referma les rideaux des lits de ses amies et qu'elle les vit toutes deux plonger dans le sommeil des rêves.

Car si elle n'était pas comme Mahaut avec ses espèces de Transes bizarres ou son manque de chaleur constant, elle percevait quand quelqu'un faisait un rêve ou plongeait dans le sommeil des rêves. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne à part ses deux meilleures amies qui avaient accueillies la nouvelle positivement. Même ses parents n'en étaient pas au courant.

Soudain elle sentit un froid l'envahir alors qu'elle se glissait entre ses draps mais elle ne pu déterminer sa provenance. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'elle remarqua que Mahaut était de plus en plus fiévreuse et que la sueur perlait a son front... Elle réveilla Lily, et les deux jeunes filles soutinrent leur amie qui tremblait malgré la cape que Lily lui avait déposée sur les épaules, jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh les renvoya immédiatement en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une grippe virale.

-Il n'y a rien à faire Mesdemoiselles. Si votre amie réagit aussi violement c'est parce que sa … Sa maladie l'affaiblit.

-Quand reviendras-t'elle en cours ? demanda Lily d'une voix blanche.

-Normalement cet après midi.

-Normalement ? demanda Helen d'une voix toute aussi blanche que son amie.

Pomfresh avait failli leur révéler le nom de la maladie de leur amie. Après les avoir rassurées pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes Pomfresh les mit a la porte sans ménagement et retourna à sa malade.

Elle lui administra diverses potions que la malade ingurgitait sans se laisser faire si bien qu'à midi la jeune fille retrouva ses amis pour déjeuner.

-Et bah alors ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Remus inquiet alors qu'elle se servait copieusement en pommes de terre. Elle allait se servir un morceau de blanc de poulet, mais Remus lui indiqua que non de la tête et elle se dirigea alors vers un plat de légumes.

Soudain il y eut un 'pop' sonore et tout les élèves qui avaient pris du poulet étaient transformés en coqs ou poule. Ceux qui avaient pris du jambon et du rôti de porc se retrouvaient avec des groins des queues en tire bouchon et quand ils essayaient de parler le résultat était horrible. Les élèves qui avaient mangés du bœuf se transformèrent en vache ou en veau. (Dont Peter). Helen caquetait tranquillement avec un James passablement heureux de son effet. Les Maraudeurs avaient été touchés. Seul Remus, Sirius et Mahaut étaient intacts. Le sort avait aussi frappé la tables des professeurs. Dumbledor conversait tranquillement avec Flitwick. Les deux professeurs s'étaient vus affublés d'oreilles, queues et groins de porcs mais ils parlaient et visiblement se comprenaient parfaitement. Mahaut éclata de rire, mais cela passa inaperçu tant le bruit était dense. Sirius et Remus qui l'avaient entendu se tournèrent vers elle. Elle leur désigna Severus Rogue en coq présomptueux que l'on reconnaissait car il avait gardé sa chevelure grasse et noire et Bellatrix Black qui avait visiblement mangé du cochon.

-Oh c'est dommage, elle n'est pas beaucoup différente de d'habitude. Soupira Sirius faussement déçu. Tiens Cissa n'est pas touchée. Remarqua t'il.

En effet, l'autre cousine de Sirius Black restait impassible entourée de ses amis de Serdaigle. Ah oui c'est vrai ! Elle est végétarienne !

Après 10 minutes de cacophonie durant lesquelles les élèves qui n'avaient pas été touchés restaient complètement abasourdis de nouveaux 'pop' se firent entendre et les jurons qui étaient caquetés, et prononcés par les vaches et les porcs redevinrent anglais et les quelques élèves qui s'en apercevaient rougissaient violemment.

Finalement Dumbledor pris la parole.

-Bien cette petite distraction a été fort agréable. Le professeur Flitwick opina du chef. Je vois que toutes les maisons ont étés touchées, ainsi que la plupart des élèves. Rares sont ceux qui ont étés épargnés. Tout le monde a été touché dans ses rangs. Soupira-t'il avec malice en regardant les maraudeurs. Il n'y a, je suppose, aucun moyen de savoir comment le ou les malins ont réussi ce tour de métamorphose et enchantement qui était je dois le dire très réussi. MacGo avait le visage pincé sévère et dur, mais elle avait dans les yeux une petite étincelle qui montrait qu'elle savait reconnaître l'œuvre de ses Maraudeurs d'élèves et qu'elle en était fière. Flitwick paraissait ravi et Dumbledor repris son discours. Alors je voudrais leur dire que c'était un très joli tour et que je suis fier d'être le directeur d'élèves aussi doués qui arrivent à métamorphoser la moitié d'une école élèves et professeurs compris, en animaux plus ou moins complexes. Bravo et bonne fin d'appétit

Le directeur se rassit et les conversations reprirent. Les Maraudeurs étaient fiers, mais évitaient de trop le montrer.

James, Peter, et Helen avaient travaillés une bonne partie de la nuit et de la matinée durant le cours de Binns pour réaliser une prouesse pareille. Lily et Sirius les avaient aidés, mais Remus qui sortait d'une phase lunaire était allé se reposer.

-Dumbledor a raison c'était un très joli tour. Commenta Mahaut. Ce qui l'était moins c'était Rogue et ta cousine, Black.

Sirius soupira qu'il avait oublié que ses amis n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir une cousine qui ressemblait à un troll.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Si ça vous a plu s'il vous plait une petite review. Dîtes moi ce qui vous a le plus plu ou au contraire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé ou ce qui vous dérange.

-ANNONCE -

Le premier revieweur de chaque nouveau chapitre pourras demander une requête (CaD : Une citation, une situation, un dialogue, une dispute ... etc) dans la mesure du possible bien sur. ( Pas de MacGo en sous-vêtements dans la grande salle, pas de Remus Rogue ...etc.)

RaR

Ipunael : Désolée de t'avoir oublié l'autre jour mais bon je t'ai sous la main tout les jours… J'ai essayé de modifier un peu mon Pettigrow pour qu'il ressemble plus a celui dont tu te fais l'idée. Pareil pour l'orgueil et la prétention de James et Sirius mais il faut laisser a l'histoire le temps de se mettre en place… Ah oui et de toute façon tu as intérêt a me mettre des reviews et merci quand même pour le compliment ... Ce jour est a marquer d'une pierre blanche... Snif c'est émouvant le premier compliment que tu arrives a dire... Je rigole merci quand même.

Anne-Laure0617 : J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras autant fait rire. Merci pour ta review.


	4. Sirius The Wonderful And Co

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (ou une ère selon l'espoir de Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6.

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur McAllister, La famille Barlow comprenant Andrew, Laura, Isild, et Alix Barlow

Résumé : Après avoir transformé plus de la moitié de l'école en bête de ferme, les Maraudeurs n'arrivent toujours pas à trouver d'idée pour le bal qu'ils organisent.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 4** : Sirius The Wonderful And Co..

Une grosse semaine après le "Scandale de la grande salle" comme l'avait renommé Mahaut, nos 7 Maraudeurs cherchaient toujours une idée pour le bal.

-On en reparleras ce soir. Conclut James alors que Rita Skeeter s'installait à côté d'eux.

-Le courrier arrive. J'espère que le hibou de Meredith va arriver aujourd'hui ! Helen attendait avec impatience un paquet de sa soeur qui avait été fraîchement nommée en tant que professeur de Métamorphose au collège de Salem aux USA.

-Mais tu l'auras ton paquet ! Regardes c'est pas le hibou de Meredith ça ? Dit Lily en montrant un hibou grand duc au plumage impressionnant.

-Siiiiiiiii ! Helen attrapa le hibou au vol et le délesta de son paquet qu'elle ouvrit sans cérémonie. Oh Merlin ! Oh Merlin ! Répétait t-elle. C'est fabuleux ! J'ai la meilleure soeur du monde entier de l'univers de la galaxie de ... ! Oh Merlin !

Sa soeur lui avait envoyé une cape caméléon. Aussi rare à trouver qu'une cape d'invisibilité. Le procédé était simple. Fait à partir d'écailles de caméléon la cape permettait de se fondre dans le décor. Elle serait parfaite pour leurs expeditions nocturnes.

Mahaut s'extasiait avec Lily sur la finesse de réalisation de la cape et n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait elle aussi reçu un hibou.

-Mahaut je crois que ce hibou est pour toi. Lui dit alors Helen.

-Je ne le reconnais pas ! Dit la jeune fille en prenant la lettre à la patte du hibou lui tendait. Les regards de ses amis étaient tous fixés sur la lettre.

-Oh mon Dieu vous avez lu cet article ? Demanda Elizabeth en se laissant tomber entre Lily et Remus la gazette du sorcier dans la main. Ce qui détourna les regards des Maraudeurs de la lettre et de Mahaut..

-Je viens de voir qu'il y a un article dans la gazette qui annonce qu'il y a eu une nouvelle attaque. Elle a eu lieu dans le quartier magique de Londres mais pas sur le chemin de Traverse sur l'autre quartier. Il ne reste aucun survivant. Ils disent que c'est épouvantable et que partout on a retrouvé La Marque Des Ténèbres. C'est affreux. Dieu merci je n'habite pas ce quartier.

-C'est dans quel quartier exactement ? Demanda Mahaut sa voix tremblant imperceptiblement.

-Paddington Square et Everhart Avenue.

Mahaut blêmit tout d'un coup.

-Ca va pas Mahaut ? Demanda Sirius.

- ...

-Me répond pas surtout ! Tu me dois le respect en tant que femme soumise ! Déclara Sirius avec énergie.

La jeune fille se leva de table emportant avec elle sa lettre et quitta précipitamment la grande salle. A toutes les tables les élèves étaient effondrés. Certains pleuraient d'autres ne disaient pas un mot mais leurs visages parlaient pour eux.

-Il se passe quoi là ? Demanda encore Sirius qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passaient.

-Oh là là ! Il y a même la liste des défunts. Continua Eliza qui n'avait rien remarqué. Oh mon Dieu... Les parents de Polly... Ils sont ... Leur maison a été attaquée. Polly était en larmes. Merlin ! C'est si injuste et si horrible ! Pourquoi est-ce que cet-affreux-lord-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom ne sévit t-il qu'en Grande Bretagne ? Pourquoi il s'en prend à nos familles ? Elizabeth commençait à pleurer aussi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Liz' ? Demanda lily avec douceur et gentillesse.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait dans ce quartier mais mon oncle est sur la liste des victimes.

-Oh Lizzie je suis désolée.

-Passe moi le journal ! Intima Sirius a Remus. Il y jeta à peine un coup d'oeil puis il quitta la table en coup de vent.

Mahaut s'était enfuie. Ses grands parents vivaient sur Paddington Square et sa marraine sur Everhart Avenue. 'Aucun survivant'. 'Ils disent que c'est épouvantable'. Les mots résonnaient aux oreilles de Mahaut. Elle s'était réfugiée dans son dortoir et s'était jetée sur son lit. Elle ne pleurait pas mais elle avait peur.

Une première année entra. Depuis combien de temps était t-elle allongée sur son lit à fixer le ciel de son baldaquin ? Elle ne savait plus. Cela faisait peut-être 5 minutes ou bien 4 heures elle ne savait pas.

-Excuse moi tu es Mahaut Colombe Barlow Femme Soumise Première du Nom du Magnifique Sirius Edward Black ?

-Je crois que c'est moi en effet. Soupira Mahaut

-Alors ce même Sirius Edward Black me fait dire que si tu n'es pas en bas dans 2 minutes ils vient te chercher par le poil de la baguette.

-C'est pas un poil dans ma baguette.

-Il a dit que tu dirais un truc dans ce genre là alors il ajoute que si tu n'es pas en bas dans 2 minutes c'est pas par le poil qu'il te feras venir mais par la ...

-C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je viens !

-Il avait dit aussi que je n'aurais pas besoin de dire la suite, parce que tu me couperais avant.

Mahaut se leva, attrapa son sac et descendit calmement en suivant la première année.

-Ils ne figurent pas dans la liste des victimes. Ni tes grands parents, ni Athanéa. Je ne sais pas ou ils sont mais ils ne sont pas sur cette foutue liste à la con. Lui dit Sirius quand elle arriva dans la salle commune.

-Merlin merci.

-Bon maintenant Mahaut Colombe Barlow explique moi de quel droit tu as osé partir alors que je venais de te nommer Femme Soumise ? Des filles tueraient pour ça !

-Je n'en fait pas parti.

-Sans coeur !

-Petite nature !

-Troll chauve !

-Ah tu le prends comme ça ? Hippogriffe atrophié !

Ils en étaient à s'envoyer des mots doux en quantité industrielles quand James, Lily, Helen, Remus et Peter entrèrent dans la salle commune.

-Oh la ! Oh la ! J'appelle au calme. Helen calme les.

-Oui maître Jamesie. Ce que veut le maître _Hily_ le fait. _Hily_ est un bon elfe de maison.

-Espèce de... Attends une minute... C'est quoi ce délire ?

-James s'est auto-proclamé Maître de Helen.

-AUTO-PROCLAMÉ ? Comment ça auto-proclamé ? De quel droit ? Personne ne s'auto-proclame sans mon humble autorisation ! C'est pourquoi mes amis je vais faire une annonce. Hum Hum ! Il s'éclaircit la voix. Mes très chers amis. Silence s'il vous plaît.

Les élèves présents dans la salle se rapprochèrent. Sirius était monté sur une table et appelait au silence.

-En ce Vendredi 11 Septembre 1975 à ... Remus l'heure s'il te plaît...

-8 heures moins le quart.

-Donc en ce Vendredi 11 Septembre 1975 à 8 heures 45 minutes, le Grand, le Magnifique, le très beau Sirius Edward Black. C'est à dire moi. Cette remarque fit sourire quelques élèves. Je nomme James Henri Potter, ici présent, Seigneur de Gryffondor. Viens James ! Viens ! Allez ne fais pas ton timide !

C'était plus pour se faire prier qu'autre chose, que James 'faisait son timide'.

-Merci. Merci. Répondit t-il simplement alors que les élèves l'applaudissaient.

-Minute s'il vous plaît ce n'est pas fini. Je tient à nommer également en ma qualité de Sirius le Magnifique Helen Judith Greengrass Elfe officielle du Seigneur Potter en ce Vendredi 11 Septembre 1975 à 8 heures ... Remus ...

-47.

-À 8 heures 47 minutes.

-48 ! Cria quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

-Hum très bien donc À 8 heures 48 tu es nommée Elfe officielle allez monte Helen !

Helen ne se fit pas prier au contraire James et monta à côté de Sirius sur la table.

-Toujours en ma qualité de Sirius le Magnifique j'ai une dernière annonce à faire. Je tiens à nommer Mahaut Colombe Barlow comme ma Femme Soumise Première du Nom en ce Vendredi 11 Septembre 1975... Remus ...

-8 heures 51 minutes.

-Donc en ce Vendredi 11 Septembre 1975 à 8 heures 51 minutes je nomme Mahaut Colombe Barlow comme ma Femme Soumise Première du Nom.

-Oh Merlin ! Par Circée ! Par Morgane ! C'est trop d'honneur ! En disant cela elle avait lâché son sac et se frappait le front avec le dos de la main.

-Je sais. Répondit simplement Sirius avec suffisance.

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire.

-Grands Dieux ! Merci à toi Sirius euh ... Je dois t'appeler comment déjà ?

-Sirius le Magnifique, Sirius le Grand, Le Roi SIrius, Sirius the Best ou tout simplement Sirius the Wonderful. Et ...

-Bon Sirius the Wonderfulesque Roi des Cons je te signale qu'on à cours dans exactement 4 minutes... Avec Mac Go ! Coupa Helen.

-Avec Mac Go ? 4 Minutes ? Fastoooche ! S'exclama t-il. Le dernier arrivé est un pitiponk rouillé !

Il s'élança hors de la salle commune suivi de près par Remus et James dont les réflexes de loup et cerf étaient acérés et avaient permis de partir plus rapidement. Mahaut suivaient juste derrière Remus, et, elle était elle même talonnée par Helen et Lily. Peter était loin, loin, loin derrière les Maraudeurs.

-Prem's à 3 Minutes 23 ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Deuz' à 3'26 ! S'exclama Remus à son tour.

-Troiz' à 3'27 mais Remus m'a doublé à l'illégale ! S'emporta James.

-Quatrième à 3'31 ! Souffla Mahaut qui reprenait son air.

-La cinquième seras ... seras... HELEN ! À 3'42 ! Commenta James.

-Lily sixième à 3'44 ! Et enfin Peter septième à 3'56 ! Ajouta Remus.

Peter soufflait comme un veau en entrant dans la salle de classe à 3'59 si bien que le professeur l'envoya à l'infirmerie et qu'il ne revint pas de tout le cours.

Les élèves devaient transformer une souris en portefeuille.

Lily pleurait presque de désespoir en voyant que seul le corps de la souris avait la forme d'un porte feuille. Son porte feuille avait encore tête, pattes et queue. Helen avait transformé sa souris en souris en cuir avec poches. De la souris de Sirius il ne restait que des moustaches sur un portefeuille. James avait parfaitement transformé la sienne en portefeuille. Mahaut, elle ne savait comment, avait transformé sa souris en petite bourse en cuir. Et enfin le porte feuille de Remus poussait de petits couinement et couraient partout sans voir ou il allait puisqu'il ne lui restait que des pattes. même plus de queue.

-Allons Lily Jolie c'est juste une souris feuille ou un porte souris au choix. Plaisanta James. Tu es souvent la meilleure. Pour une fois détends toi. Ca ne me gêne pas de ne pas te voir ramener 10 points. Acheva t-il dans un sourire.

Mahaut n'aurais pu dire si c'était à cause de la gêne occasionnée par sa souris feuille ou si c'était à cause du compliment de James que Lily rougissait.

-Helen ! Ouvre les poches pour voir. Intima Sirius.

Helen attira sa souris en cuir à l'aide d'un énième accio. La sale bête courait partout en essayant de s'enfuir.

-Helen ne fais pas ça tu vas lui faire mal ! S'exclama Lily en chuchotant car Mac Gonnagal était à côté.

-Si c'est une souris oui mais pas si c'est un portefeuille. Conclut Helen en ouvrant l'une des poches de sa souris qui ne réagit pas.

A la fin du cours Peter n'était toujours pas revenu et les Maraudeurs décidèrent que s'il n'était pas là au déjeuner ils iraient à l'infirmerie.

-Il n'empêche qu'avec le temps elle devient laxiste cette vieille chouette ! S'énerva Sirius.

-Tu dis ça juste parce qu'elle t'a vu couper les moustaches de ton porte feuille ! Dit Lily.

En effet Sirius n'avait pas vu le professeur de métamorphose juste derrière lui au moment ou il avait tranché les moustaches de son portefeuille à l'aide d'un sort. Il avait ainsi fait perdre 5 points à sa maison mais James avait ramené 10 points. Et aussi étonnant soit-il Helen et Mahaut avaient elles aussi rapportées des points, 5 chacune. Le professeur avait dit que la souris de Helen pouvait être très pratique contre les agresseurs. Elle le montra en essayant d'ouvrir une des poches du souris feuille de Helen mais la souris ne se laissa pas faire et se débattit. Mahaut avait d'après Mac Gonnagal transformé sa souris en bourse à documents. Ni Remus ni Lily n'avaient obtenus ou perdus de points.

Peter n'était pas dans la grande salle mais Rita Skeeter les informa qu'il était toujours à l'infirmerie et qu'il dormait. "Cette saleté de Rita Skeeter ! Quelle petite garce !" Pensa Mahaut. En effet Rita avait pris l'habitude depuis les 4 ans qu'elle était à Poudlard, de tout savoir sur tout le monde avant tout le monde et elle vendait les "scoops" au plus offrant.

Les Maraudeurs avaient souvent eu affaire à elle pour racheter les informations les concernant.

-Viens _Hily_ ! Partons ! S'exclama James dans un élan de mélo-dramaticité après que Sirius lui ai dit que seuls les Dragons d'Edimbourg avaient leurs chances au championnat Nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec ces scélérats !

-_Hily_ suivras le maître partout.

-Grands Dieux ! _Hily_ l'elfe et Jamesie le Seigneur Potter s'en vont en laissant les scélérats que nous sommes derrières eux ! Nous en remettrons nous un jour ? Demanda Remus mu lui aussi par un élan de lyrisme.

-Non je ne pense pas. Mes amis ... Suicidons nous ! Déplora Sirius plus tragiquement qu'il ne le fallait.

Les 6 amis éclatèrent de rire, et, James après avoir essuyé les larmes de rire qui lui perlaient au coin des yeux s'en alla suivi de Helen qui imitait si bien un elfe de maison, et, si elle ne faisait pas aux alentours de 1 m 70 on aurait pu dire qu'a force de vivre au contact des elfes elle était devenue des leurs.

-On devrait peut-être y aller... Suggéra Lily alors que Sirius prenait sa 4e part de tarte à la mélasse sous l'oeil dégoûté de Mahaut.

-Sirius si tu manges cette part ... Commença la jeune fille.

-Oui ma petite femme soumise ? Demanda Sirius en appuyant exagérément sur le mot 'soumise'

-Espèce d'ingrat !

Sirius reposa sa part de tarte et mima un baiser du bout des lèvres qu'il lui envoya la aussi du bout des doigts. Elizabeth n'était pas réapparue depuis ce matin et la lettre était oubliée au fond du sac de Mahaut.

En potion elle se mit avec Remus puisque Elizabeth n'était pas là et que Mildred, la jeune poufsouffle qui se mettait d'habitude avec Remus n'était pas la non plus. Comme d'habitude Lily et Helen se mirent ensemble et James et Sirius également. Mahaut fut étonnée de voir Franck Londubat dans la salle. Le jeune garçon au visage joufflu n'excellait pas en potion et Mahaut aurait pensé qu'il ne continuerait pas cette option.

-Mahaut ! Non ! Souffla Remus alors que la jeune fille allait mettre de l'essence de cogeose au lieu de l'essence de lavande distillée.

-Merci. Elle versa les 4 gouttes d'essence de lavande distillée et continua sa potion.

-De rien. Je en tiens pas à voir ta potion exploser et gâcher la mienne. Sourit le garçon.

Quelle idée de la part de Slughorn de leur faire réaliser une potion d'attirance !

-Bien je vois que le temps touche à sa fin. Vous devriez tous normalement avoir une potion de couleur violette.

Mahaut regarda sa potion. Elle tirait légèrement sur l'indigo. Celle de Remus était légèrement mauve. Celle de Helen était carrément rose, celle de Lily était bien entendu violette et celles de James et Sirius étaient respectivement vertes et oranges.

-Messieurs Potter et Black je suis étonné de vous voir toujours rater vos potions durant les cours et de vous voir obtenir des optimals lors de vos examens. J'en viens à me demander si vous n'en faîtes pas exprès juste pour me voir m'énerver !

-Monsieur ! S'il vous plaît ! Nous hésitons entre prendre vos propos pour une insulte ou un compliment. Nous le prendrons pour un compliment. Dit Sirius en parlant pour les 2.

-Oui Sirius tu as raison mais n'est ce pas une légère insulte de dire que nous ne travaillons que pour nos examens ? Demanda James.

-Hum ... Si légèrement. Monsieur vos paroles nous offensent ! C'est juste que nous avons le trac lors de nos examens et nous travaillons mieux sous pression vous le savez professeur.

Le professeur Slughorn esquissa un sourire et les laissa partir après avoir pris les fioles des deux garçons. Comme tout les professeurs de poudlard et même s'il avait une nette préférence pour Lily, il aimait bien les Maraudeurs et leurs facéties.

Les 6 gryffondors retrouvèrent Peter pour leur double cours de Botanique.

-Alors on reste à l'infirmerie pour piquer un petit somme ? Se moqua James gentiment.

Peter ne répondit pas mais cela ne sembla pas gêner les autres qui continuaient de converser gentiment sur telle ou telle chose qui était arrivé dans la journée.

-Alors Lily je t'ai vu rougir ce matin au compliment de James... Avança Helen en vérifiant que les garçons n'écoutaient pas.

-Quoi ? Je... Mais non ... Enfin Helen tu es ridicule ! Je... Moi rougir... à un compliment de James... Plus elle est se défendait plus elle rougissait.

-Allons Lily tu sais tu as le droit d'être attirée par l'un des plus beaux garçons du collège. Dit Mahaut en riant.

Lily lui lança une poignée de terre et débuta alors une bataille de terre qui resteras dans les mémoires. Du moins sinon celle du professeur Chourave dans celles des Maraudeuses.

Elles sortirent à la fin du cours complètement couvertes de terre, les cheveux emmêlés et les mains noires.

-Oh Chérie tes mains sont dans un état ! Minauda Sirius en regardant les mains de Helen.

-Oui je suis désolée Siriussounet. Dès demain je vais me faire manucurer.

-Première heure ?

-Première heure ! Promis ! Juré ! ...

-NON ! Helen tu ne vas pas cracher quand même ?

-Euh ...

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire et montèrent dans la salle commune ou ils choquèrent tout le monde en faisant leur travail.

-Mon Dieu êtes vous malades ? Demanda Tristan Weasley en s'asseyant à la place de Manqudair à côté de Remus.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Tout le monde se pose la question... Les Maraudeurs qui travaillent... Vous comprenez ca porte à confusion ! On s'inquiètes tous, sur votre santé mentale et physique.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Mahaut en levant la tête. C'est si choquant que ça ?

-Un peu oui.

-Ah Ok bah fait passer le message on est pas malade et personne ne va mourir demain. Dit Sirius.

-Ok ! Rit Tristan en partant.

-On travaille si rarement ? Demanda James

-Visiblement ! Enfin vous oui parce que moi je travaille régulièrement ! Répondit Lily.

-Bon on va manger ? J'ai faim !

-Peter ! Tu as tout le temps faim. Soupira James.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle sous les regards rassurés des gryffondors.

James engloutissait encore et encore en mélangeant salé et sucré des tonnes de plats sous le regard ébahi de Peter.

-Comment tu fais ? Fini t-il par demander.

-Pour ne pas être dégoûter à vie en te regardant manger ? On s'habitue. Répondit James en regardant Peter dont une tache de sauce dégoulinait du menton pour arriver sur sa robe.

Après le repas ils montèrent chercher leurs affaires et allèrent ensuite au QG ou de mémoire Mahaut dessinait la bataille de terre du cours de botanique.

-Tu dessines de mémoire ? Demanda Lily impressionnée. Elle avait déjà vu Mahaut dessiner de mémoire 10 minutes après une scène mais près de 3 heures après !

-Oui j'ai une bonne mémoire visuelle.

-Fort bien. Bon il nous faut toujours une idée pour le bal. Dit James en coupant court à la discussion des deux filles.

-On pourrait ensorceler la nourriture et les boissons. Proposa Sirius.

-Oh non pas encore la nourriture ! S'exclama Peter.

-Alors euh ... Pourquoi pas ... Commença James.

-Oh je sais ! L'interrompit Helen. On pourrait lancer un charme à la pièce qui ferait que l'on prendrait le visage de quelqu'un d'autre. Par exemple admettons je rentre dans la salle et la VLAN !

-VLAN Quoi ? Demanda Lily.

-VLAN Je suis Franck Londubat ou VLAN Tu es Bellatrix !

-Eurk !

-Ouais je sais mais ça serait tellement drôle !

-Je refuse ! Imagine que je me transforme en Lestrange et que cette saleté de Bellatrix propre à son sang vienne m'embrasser.

-Quoi ils sortent ensemble ? S'étouffa Helen. Elle, elle à un copain et moi je suis seule ? Snif la vie est injuste ! En plus elle est si moche !

-Et oui qu'est ce que tu veux... La vie est cruelle. Les belles restent seules et les moches se trouvent des copains. Mais mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée. Quand on voit Lestrange...

-De toute façon Lestrange n'est plus à Poudlard. Bon alors on oublie l'idée de Helen ? Demanda Remus.

-Oui il faut trouver autre chose.

-Hé ! Au fait j'ai trouvé une idée pour l'offensive permanente. S'écria James alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche.

-Ah ouais ? Demanda Sirius un peu sèchement, vexé que James lui ai volé la parole.

-Ouais. On pourrais s'attaquer à Rogue. Bon il sent pire qu'une bombabouse au dragon mais on pourrait lui faire prendre une douche forcée.

-Explique toi ? S'impatientèrent Helen, Mahaut, Remus et Sirius qui avait d'ailleurs perdu toute agressivité.

-Et bien c'est simple...

James expliqua son projet à ses amis, qui, totalement convaincus approuvèrent à l'unanimité.

-Ca va être génial. On va juste avoir besoin de l'un d'entre vous pour trouver le sortilèges.

-'Suis volontaire ! S'exclama Mahaut.

-Elle est mignonne ! Elle est pleine d'enthousiasme c'est trop mignon ! Plaisanta Remus.

-Rem's tu me connaît ! Quand il s'agit de sortilèges je suis toujours là ! Rétorqua mahaut en riant.

Ils plaisantèrent un moment puis le silence tomba sur la pièce

-Et pour le bal on a toujours rien ?

-Hum non. Dit Lily.

Le silence retomba dans le QG. On n'entendais plus que le crissement de la plume de Mahaut sur le parchemin, et les craquement sinistres des bûches dans la cheminée.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


	5. Imagine

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (ou une ère selon l'espoir de Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur McAllister, La famille Barlow comprenant Andrew, Laura, Isild, et Alix Barlow

Résumé : Les Maraudeurs n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils vont faire lors du bal mais ils continuent de perturber le château ... Occupés mais pas trop.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**ChaPiTre 5** : Imagine ...

-Hé ! S'exclama Helen alors que le silence régnait en maître depuis 10 minutes dans le QG

-Quoi t'as trouvé une idée ? Demanda Lily pleine d'espoir.

-Non.

-Bah alors pourquoi tu cries ? Demanda Peter.

-C'était quoi les parchemins et le drôle de paquet que vous aviez amenés le premier soir ?

-Tu es trop curieuse pour ton propre bien _Hily_ ! Menaça James en pointant un doigt faussement accusateur vers elle.

-Tais toi _Jamesie_ et répond ! Ordonna t-elle.

-J'comprends rien je dois me taire ou répondre ? Fit-il. AÏEUH ! Milles Gargouilles mais tu fais mal !

-C'était les cartes on a enfin fini, d'ailleurs Mahaut j'ai cherché mais j'ai trouvé aucun moyen pour les fusionner. Répondit Sirius à la place de son meilleur ami.

-Hum ... Je crois que j'ai un livre là dessus je le prendrais la prochaine fois que j'rentrerai à la maison ... Dit la jeune fille.

-Et le paquet ? Continua Helen en pleine investigation.

-Ca c'est top secret ! Dit mystérieusement Sirius

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Ajouta Remus

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Peter. Je suis pas au courant d'un truc que les filles doivent pas savoir.

-Oui c'est normal _Quedver _c'est parce que tu fait trop de bourdes. Le garçon se vexa et prétexta qu'il était fatigué pour sortir.

Mahaut adorait les quatre garçons mais elle avait toujours eu plus de mal avec Peter. Non pas qu'il soit méchant mais il était souvent arrivé à la jeune fille de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait pas l'esprit des Maraudeurs. Il se contentait de les suivre et d'applaudir à chaque fois que James rattrapait son vif d'or ou que l'un de ses amis faisait quelque chose de particulièrement banal qui lui semblait particulièrement spectaculaire.

Et de tout façon elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer autant que Sirius qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, ou James qu'elle avait rencontrée petite à la garderie du ministère quand sa mère l'y traînait pour affaires ... Remus ... Remus c'est tellement différent pensa la jeune fille. Il était comme un frère pour elle, hum non, pas un frère, un cousin ou peut être juste un ami particulier. Un ami qui comprend tout et ne pose jamais de questions. Peut être aussi, que, parce qu'elle a été la première a découvrir son secret et ne pas le juger, ils ont une relation particulièrement vérité elle n'avait pas été la première a découvrir son secret, ça avait été Lily puis, elle et Helen avait eu des doutes, c'était bizarre ses absences toujours pendant la pleine lune et les cauchemars que faisait Helen comme par hasard à cette période depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, et comme par hasard, elle, elle était bien plus malade quand elle s'approchait de Remus durant les trois jours de pleine lune... Puis elle avait été lui parler un jour et il avait pris peur. D'un ton qu'elle avait voulu détaché elle lui avait dit qu'un ami était un ami point.

Oui elle se souvenait de tout ça, elle se souvenait aussi de la première fois ou elle avait rit avec Lily et Helen, de la première fois ou elle s'étaient fait prendre toutes les trois par Rusard dans les couloirs la nuit alors qu'elles revenaient d'une expedition nocturne. Elle se souvenait de la tour d'astronomie en plein hiver recouverte de neige... Toutes les 3 en train d'escalader les murs aux pierres irrégulières qui faisait mal au mains pour monter sur le toit et avoir le vertige en regardant en bas, avoir l'impression de dominer le parc, le chateau, et toute l'Angleterre...

Elle avait aussi des mauvais souvenirs. La quatrième année, durant laquelle elle s'était si souvent disputée avec ses deux meilleures amies. D'ailleurs durant cette période elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée des Maraudeurs, enfin de James, Sirius et Remus. Elle sourit en se rappelant que bon nombre de filles étaient jalouses et croyaient que la jeune fille voulait sortir avec les Maraudeurs... Elizabeth aussi avait été là pour elle. Pauvre Elizabeth.

-Vous avez déjà pensé à ce que nous seront après Poudlard ? Demanda t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

-Je serais chasseur de Mage Noir. Avança James sans cérémonie mais avec prétention et suffisance.

-Non je veux dire ensemble ... tous. Est ce qu'on se verras encore. Est ce qu'on seras encore des amis ? Est ce qu'on ... Elle ne fini pas sa phrase mais tout le monde en avait compris le sens.

-Pourquoi tu demande ça ? Tu plombe l'ambiance Chérie tu l'sais ? Demanda Sirius nonchalamment comme si il ne se passait rien alors que tous se posaient véritablement la question.

-Et pour reprendre ta question après Poudlard Lily et James seront mariés, Moi je serais marié avec toi car c'est bien connu on se marie avec son meilleur ami or tu es ma meilleure amie. Et Remus et Helen seront mariés ensemble. Les premiers à avoir des enfants seront Lily et James, ensuite je pense que les derniers seraient Remus et Helen parce que Remus aurait peur de transmettre la Lyco a ses enfants.

Les Maraudeurs écoutaient Sirius complètement hébété

-Après qu'une thèse soit sortie vous auriez enfin des enfants. On seraient voisins ou on se verraient au moins une fois par jour. Je serais le parrain du premier enfant de James, Remus de mon premier enfant et James de celui de Remus. Lily sera une excellente couturière et fera les Baby-robes de sorcier de nos p'tits bout. Helen sera bien entendu la pire cuisinière que le monde ait jamais vu et Remus sera obligé de préparer lui même le repas s'il voudras éviter l'intoxication alimentaire. Tu fera pousser les plus belle fleurs du monde et tu les vendra mais gardera les plus jolies pour nous. James sera celui qui aura vaincu Voldemort. Sans Peter pour tressaillir en entendant ce mot il n'y eu aucune réaction. Remus sera probablement un éminent professeur ou un grand chercheur. Et moi je serais sûrement auror ou alors je travaillerais pour le ministère mais sur le terrain et avec le moins de paperasse possible. Lily sera médicomage ou créatrice de potions, Helen sera poursuiveuse dans une équipe de bonne renommée ou alors tu écriras des histoires pour petits sorciers. Et toi tu sera artiste. C'est tout.

Émus aucun des Maraudeurs n'osaient parler. Ce fut finalement Lily qui rompit le silence en demandant d'une voix timide.

-C'est comme ça que tu nous voit Sirius ?

-Oui. Il avait dit cela avec un ton catégorique. C'était une certitude pour lui.

-Alors est ce que ça voudrait dire que tu a fait une déclaration à Mahaut ? Demanda Helen qui avait retrouvé ses habitudes et lançait des regards lourds de sous entendus à ses deux amis.

-C'est possible.

-Pourquoi Moi j'aurais pas d'autres solutions que artiste ?

-Mahaut ! Soupira t-il. Tu seras artiste c'est tout. Je le sais.

-Et moi pourquoi je serais nulle en cuisine ?

-Parce que tu l'es déjà et tu n'auras pas la patience d'apprendre.

-Tu as oublié Peter. Dit alors Lily.

-Oui c'est normal c'est parce que je ne le vois marié avec aucune de vous et tant que je ne sais pas avec qui il seras marié je ne peux rien dire...

-Et tu voudras vraiment que je sois le parrain de ton premier enfant ? Demanda timidement Remus.

-Oui. Là aussi son ton avait été catégorique.

-Très bien Sirius tu seras le parrain de mon premier enfant et Remus je serait enchanté d'être le parrain de ton premier enfant.

-Milles gargouilles si je suis mariée a Remus et que tu es le parrain de notre enfant je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça donnera ! Vous rendrez fous nos enfant a tous !

-Oui c'est possible. Mais je pense plutôt qu'ils seront tout les 3 des bons gros nounours... commença Mahaut

-Hé ! S'exclama Sirius. Je suis pas gros !

-Espèce de niais ! Vous serez trois gros nounours au sens vous aurez l'air bourru comme ça mais en vrai vous serez des papas gateau et des parrains débilisés devant une petite frimousse de bébé.

-Et bien moi je dis que je ne veux pas me marier avec James ! S'exclama Lily.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent tout les maraudeurs.

-Il a trop sale caractère ! Il passe son temps à jouer avec son vif d'or et à s'ébouriffer les cheveux !

-Désolé ma Lily Jolie mais la plus à plaindre c'est moi !

-C'est pas faux ! Ajouta Helen

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle a Sirius pardi !

-Hé ! S'exclama le concerné.

Mais plus personne n'ajouta un mot. Ils retombaient tous dans les propos de Sirius.

_Helen sera bien entendu la pire cuisinière que le monde ait jamais vu ... Pire cuisinière j't'en foutrais moi des pires cuisinières !_

_Remus sera probablement un éminent professeur ou un grand chercheur ... Un éminent professeur .. Enseigner .. pourquoi pas ?_

_Lily sera une excellente couturière et fera les Baby-robes de sorcier de nos p'tits bout ... Ca doit être mignon une Baby-robe._

_Lily et James seront mariés ... Marié à Lily .. Je n'avais jamais vu aussi loin ..._

_Tu fera pousser les plus belle fleurs du monde et tu gardera les plus jolies pour nous ... La plus belle fleur du monde c'est la fleur de Paradis ou la rose d'Arc-en-Paillette ?_

_Moi je serais marié avec toi car c'est bien connu on se marie avec son meilleur ami ... Heureusement que j'ai la plus jolie et gentille meilleure amie du pays ..._

-Bon allez... On devrait rentrer. Dit Remus au bout d'un moment.

Ils se désillusionnèrent et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Ils se séparèrent toujours sans un mot mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard ils se firent la bise avant de se séparer.

Katie et Polly dormaient. Ce n'était pas étonnant, il était tard pourtant Mahaut ne réussissait pas à dormir. Elle se leva alors pour rejoindre le lit de Lily, en écartant les rideaux de son lit elle vit Helen qui sortait du sien. Les deux amies se faufilèrent entre les rideaux et rejoignirent la jolie rousse qui les attendait visiblement.

-Helen ? Lily ? Chuchota Mahaut alors qu'elle était allongée, la tête sur l'épaule gauche de Lily.

-Oui ? Chuchota Helen à son tour, dont la tête reposait sur l'épaule droite de Lily.

-Hum ?

-Vous y croyez vous à ce que Sirius à dit ?

-Mahaut ? Helen ? Dit Lily tout bas.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent les jeunes filles en parlant tout aussi bas.-Vous le connaissez depuis quand Sirius ?

-Toujours. C'est le cousin du cousin de mon père. Fit Helen si faiblement qu'une souris aurait fait plus de bruit. Mais je le connaît vraiment depuis l'année précédente à notre entrée à Poudlard. Il était venu à la maison pendant les vacances parce que ses parents partaient en vacances avec Regulus comme tout les ans et que cette année là son oncle préféré Alphard était en voyage d'affaires.

-Et toi ?

-Toujours. Maman à été la protégée de Alphard quand elle est arrivée au ministère, en fait quand elle est arrivée de France tout court. Du coup à chaque fois que l'oncle Alphard avait Sirius il venait passer quelques jours à la maison parce que l'Oncle à trouvé que c'était mieux que Sirius soit avec quelqu'un de son age. Je crois que ça à été la première personne à se soucier du bien de Sirius. Souffla Mahaut dans un murmure. Mais cet été, début juin Alphard est mort. Il a légué la plus grosse partie de son argent à Sirius. C'est pour ça qu'il est allé habiter chez James pendant les vacances en attendant de se trouver un logement.

-Et ses parents n'ont rien dit ? Demanda Lily piquée par la curiosité.

-Oh que si mais surtout parce que L'oncle a légué plusieurs milliers de galions à Sirius et rien à Regulus. Certains racontent qu'il y en aurais pour plusieurs millions. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai parce que Papa à démenti et il travaille au service des Successions magiques... Les paroles de Mahaut restèrent un temps suspendues dans les airs. Puis dans un murmure la jeune fille demanda à sa meilleure amie

-Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

-Parce que j'aurais cru que étant donné la relation entre Helen et Sirius, il aurait dit qu'il se marierait à Helen. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux.

-Tu comprends mieux quoi ? Demanda Helen.

-Il choisit sa meilleure amie et femme de sa vie.

-Hein ? Soufflèrent d'une même voix Helen et Mahaut faisant remuer Polly dans don lit.

-Oui. C'est simple. Mahaut est visiblement la première fille avec qui il a grandi. La première femme de sa vie qui à compté pour lui. Sa mère ne compte pas. Pour lui elle ne fait pas parti des femmes de sa vie. Par exemple Helen pour toi, ton père et tes deux frères font partis des hommes de ta vie. Et ta mère, ta soeur, Mahaut et Moi faisons parties des femmes de ta vie. Et par exemple pour Mahaut les hommes de ta vie sont je suppose ton père, James, Sirius, et ton cousin français dont j'ai oublié le nom...

-Léonard.

-Voilà et Léonard et je suppose que parmi les femmes de ta vie il y a tes soeurs, ta mère, Helen et Moi.

Mahaut acquiesça.

-Je crois que je comprends. Dit finalement Helen. Et toi les femmes de ta vie sont ta mère, Mahaut et Moi parce que tu n'aimes pas Pétunia. Et les hommes de ta vie sont ton père et James ?

-Pourquoi James ferais parti des hommes de ma vie ?

-Bah tu l'as bien mis à Mahaut ?

-Oui mais c'est parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont 8 ans et qu'ils se voyaient par exemple au Noël du ministère, ou quand il y avait des réunions et que Laura Barlow ainsi que Henri et Harper Potter traînaient Mahaut et James au ministère ...

-Aaaaaah ! Donc reprends ton explication ou tu l'avais laissée. Tu en était à "Il choisit sa meilleure amie et femme de sa vie."

-Oui il la choisit elle parce que c'est la première qui à compté.

-Merde ! Le premier qui a compté pour moi s'était Tristan Weasley ! S'exclama Helen tout en chuchotant.

-Oui mais tu n'a pas forcément le même raisonnement. Dit Lily.

-De toute façon. Je ne sais pas si ça se réaliseras ce qu'il à dit. Ajouta Helen. T'en pense quoi ma _Lilouille_ ?

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est tellement mignon ce qu'il a dit qu'on a envie de le croire mais d'un côté je ne me vois pas du tout avec James.

-Moi si. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Pour le moment lui il veut juste sortir avec toi pour réaliser son béguin et toi tu ignores tes sentiments. Pour ce qui est de Helen et Remus je n'y avais jamais songé mais vous iriez bien ensemble et puis plus tard vos enfant seront sacrement beaux. Des cheveux dorés et des yeux assortis ou des cheveux châtains presque blonds avec des yeux chocolat parsemés de morceaux de soleil... Sois pas jalouse ma Lily, ajouta Mahaut. Tu imagines des cheveux roux flamboyants avec des yeux chocolat ou des cheveux en épis comme James avec tes yeux émeraudes ? Tu imagines ?

-Et toi tu imagine des cheveux noirs aux reflets de Nutella (une pate a tartiner moldu à laquelle Lily avait converti ses meilleures amies) avec des yeux bleu comme ceux de Sirius ou des cheveux d'ébènes et des yeux gris aux reflets bleus ... Tu imagine ma _Mayou_ ?

Oh que oui elle imaginait et elle savait qu'à l'instant même Helen et Lily imaginait ce que serait leur vie future telle que Sirius l'avait décrite. Mais ce qu'elle n'imaginait pas c'est que les trois garçons étaient descendus dans la salle commune et imaginait eux aussi cette vie du futur.

-Vous savez quoi ? Souffla Helen. j'aimerais bien que ça soit vrai ce qu'il a dit Sirius. C'est tellement calme d'imaginer ça ...

-Je suis d'accord. Dit Lily.

Et sur ces mots les trois jeunes filles s'endormirent ainsi dans le lit de Lily en train d'imaginer la vie rêvée de Sirius.

Le réveil fut assez dur le lendemain pour les trois sorcières. Surtout que ce matin là, étrangement Polly et Katie avait décidées d'être particulièrement bruyantes.

Puis Helen demanda

-C'est pas aujourd'hui la sortie à Pré au Lard ?

Cela acheva de les réveiller et les trois filles éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'elles virent les regards interloqués de leurs camarades de chambre en les voyant toutes les trois émerger du lit de Lily.

Elles se préparèrent alors avec un soin tout particulier. Helen releva ses longs cheveux en un chignon éclaté qui mettait en valeur sa nuque et elle accentua cet effet en enfilant un pull dévoilant ses épaules.

-Je suis jalouse ! Dit alors Lily en regardant sa meilleure amie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Helen ! Tu t'es vue ?

-Quoi j'ai l'air d'un troll ?

-Non pas du tout tu es juste superbe ! Alors que moi ...

Mais Lily n'était pas en reste. Ses cheveux étaient tirés légèrement vers l'arrière et elle portait un pull à grande encolure ronde qui dévoilait une chemise blanche avec un jean qui lui allait comme un gant.

-Mais Lily tu rigoles ? S'exclama Mahaut. Tu es superbe. Tu es tellement ... tellement ... On dirait une gravure de mode ! S'emporta la jeune fille.

-Allez défile ! Ajouta Helen.

La rousse se prêta au jeu et parcouru la pièce de long en large en faisant mine d'arpenter un podium. Pendant ce temps là Mahaut la croquait.

Mahaut était simplement vêtue d'un pull fin en coton tricoté gris à col en V avec un bermuda en toile noir. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux tel quels au lieu de les attacher. Auréolant son visage de boucles brunes et souples. Elle accentuait ses pommettes roses avec un peu de poudre et maquillait ses cils de mascara pendant que Lily dessinait sous ses yeux de fins traits d'eye liner. Helen, elle se contentait de mettre du rouge à lèvre qui était joliment rouge sang.

-Hum on dirait que je viens d'embrasser un vampire après son dîner ... Dit Helen.

-Et ? Interrogea Lily.

-C'était délicieux.

Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire puis elles allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Quand elles descendirent dans la salle commune il y eu comme un flottement, les discussions s'interrompirent mais immédiatement elles reprirent et les jeunes filles continuèrent d'avancer. Les Maraudeurs devaient déjà, selon elles, être dans la grande salle.

Mais quand elles arrivèrent il n'y avait à la table des Gryffondor que quelques 7e année et Rita Skeeter.

Les filles s'installèrent à leur coin de table habituel. ''C'est dingue ce qu'on à comme habitude quand même !'' Pensa Mahaut.

Puis elles attendirent que les garçons arrivent. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

-MERCI DE NOUS AVOIR ATTENDU ! S'exclama Sirius toujours plein d'impétuosité.

-De rien. Répondit Helen calmement ce qui déstabilisa un instant le garçon.

-C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce. Déclara Mahaut alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche. En effet le plafond magique montrait un ciel bleu avec quelques nuages mais avec un soleil éblouissant.

-C'est vrai. Dit Remus.

-Ou est Peter ? Demanda Lily.

-Ou veux tu qu'il soit s'il n'est pas avec nous ? Demanda Sirius avec humeur.

-Il est à l'infirmerie. Il est encore tombé dans l'escalier. 4 côtes, le bras et la cheville gauche plus la clavicule. Explicita James.

-Et bah il y est pas allé de main morte.

-Et encore on l'a amorti. Précisa encore James.

Les 6 amis soupirèrent et après avoir copieusement déjeuner ils se levèrent et se rendirent dans le parc. A 10 heures moins le quart les filles montèrent dans leur dortoir pour chercher leurs sacs. "Par Merlin pourquoi sont elles obligées de prendre des sacs ?" avait demandé Sirius en soupirant. "Pour ne pas avoir à dépendre de vous !" avait répondu Helen rageusement avant de tourner les talons.

A 10 heures la joyeuse troupe était en partance pour le village sorcier. James les traîna au magasin de balais mais comme Helen voulait y aller aussi les filles suivirent.

Après les garçons furent obligés de les suivre dans toute leur tournée des boutiques de vêtements et bijoux. Parfois ils rentraient dans le local qui était toujours gigantesque ou au contraire minuscule.

A la boutique de plumes Lily se racheta des plumes d'oie magique et James en profita pour offrir une plume à papote a chacun de ses amis. Sans oublier Peter bien sur. Mahaut, elle, s'acheta un lot de plumes à dessin. Chez Honeydukes ils achetèrent tous beaucoup de confiseries selon leur préférence et Remus se chargea de prendre tout ce qui était noté sur la liste très précise que Peter lui avait donné. Ils allèrent déjeuner dans un petit restaurant sympathique situé dans une rue adjacente à la rue principale. Et, pendant que les garçons allaient au magasin de farce et attrapes les filles continuèrent d'écumer les boutiques. Ils se retrouvèrent à 3 heures et demies devant Les trois Balais où ils commandèrent 6 bièraubeurres. Ils rassemblèrent deux tables et s'assirent ainsi formant un côté "fille" et un côté "garçon".

Peu de temps après qu'elles se soient installées trois garçons de 6e année à Serdaigle vinrent discuter avec les filles. Ce qui déplu fortement aux garçons, surtout James et Sirius qui n'appréciaient guère que l'on s'approche de trop près de leurs Maraudeuses. Ce qu'ils n'hésitèrent pas à dire aux adolescentes.

-Vous êtes très belles aujourd'hui. Avança Sirius avec diplomatie.

-Merci mais pourquoi tu nous fait un compliment soudainement ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui c'est vrai que vous êtes très belles. Vous devez voir quelqu'un ? Continua James.

-Tu te doutes bien que si c'était le cas on ne te le dirait pas James. Répondit Helen mielleusement.

-Depuis quand vous parlez à Berenson, Miller et Patil ? Demanda Sirius.

-Depuis quand ça vous intéresse ?

La situation s'envenimait entre Helen, Sirius, Mahaut et James. Lily et Remus les regardaient interloqués. Ces derniers temps Mahaut se mettait beaucoup en colère.

-Et bien tu sais quoi ? Plus j'y pense et moins je suis d'accord avec toi pour hier ! Lança alors la jeune fille alors que Helen insultait copieusement James et que Sirius lui faisait bon nombre de reproches. La discussion ou plutôt la dispute s'interrompit.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !

-Et comment nous vois tu alors ?

-Et bien pour commencer tout ne seras pas aussi beau que tu le dis. C'est fort possible que Lily et James finissent ensemble, mais pour ce qui est de Remus/Helen et Toi/Moi... Je pense que même si ce tableau est idyllique il n'auras pas lieu. Celui-que-les-autres-ne-nomment-pas ne seras pas vaincu par James et je doute que en temps de guerre on ait le temps d'avoir des artistes pousseurs de fleurs et des auteurs de livres pour enfant. On déploreras les morts dans les deux camps et chaque jour seras plus dur. Mais chaque soir nous rentrerons chez nous, passerons la tête dans nos cheminées et on vérifieras que nous allons tous bien et puis on essaieras de ne pas penser à untel qui mort ou tel autre qui a été torturé. Et chaque matin on ne voudras pas se lever on auras peur de ce qu'on verras dans la journée à venir mais on se lèveras quand même en espérant sauver le plus de personnes possibles... Je pense que l'un de nous mourra où peut être qu'il nous quitteras de son plein grès pour s'isoler, pour se suicider, Le rejoindre ... je n'en sais rien. Peut-être même que la mort ne frapperas pas qu'un seul d'entre nous. Elle continuait à débiter invariablement tout ce qu'elle pensait mais sur ces derniers mots sa voix s'était faite légèrement coupée. Comme si elle retenait des sanglots.

Les 5 autres étaient trop choqués pour parler. Lily sortit la première de la torpeur générale et attrapa sa meilleure amie par les épaules. Elle la secoua.

-Mais Mahaut qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de voir un monde aussi négatif. C'est ça ton avenir ? Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la rousse qui ne voulait pas y croire. Comment peux tu être aussi défaitiste ? Continua t-elle. Comment cela se fait-il que tu ai si peu d'espoir ?

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Mahaut. Lily sortit de l'auberge et une fois dehors elle se mit à courir, courir, courir. Pourquoi ce que Mahaut avait dit la touchait tant ? Pourquoi sentait-elle qu'il y avait sûrement de la vérité dans ses propos ? Helen l'avait suivie et courait à présent à côté d'elle et puis elle s'arrêta et Lily l'imita.

-Pourquoi elle a plus d'espoir ?

-Parce qu'elle ne comprends pas. Elle ne comprends pas comment on a pu Le laisser prendre tant d'envergure. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas. mais elle elle pense que c'est comme ça que ca va se passer parce qu'elle est pessimiste de nature...

Lily pleurait encore plus mes ses sanglots s'étaient estompés. A l'auberge les garçons ne disaient rien. Mahaut se contentait de verser des larmes en silence.

-Alors c'est ça ? Dit au bout d'un moment Sirius d'une voix blanche.

-C'est ça quoi ? Demanda Mahaut à son tour. Sa voix était enrouée, elle renifla.

-Tu veux me blesser parce que je suis jaloux que d'autres garçons vous regardent et tu brise mes rêves en quelques phrases et une poignée de larmes ?

-Non je brise pas tes rêves. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus enrouée, elle déraillait de temps en temps. Elle avait une voix poignante qui aurait forcé un sourd à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Non je ne brise pas tes rêves. Répéta t-elle. Je vous dis juste ce que je pense qui va arriver parce que j'ai ... j'ai peur. J'ai peur d'avoir peur car cela voudrais dire que j'ai des raisons d'avoir peur. J'ai peur de ce qui se passe tout les jours dehors. J'ai peur que dans 10 minutes, 1 heure, demain on m'annonce que ma famille ou les votre ont étés tuées par Lui. J'ai peur que le monde soit noir quand on sortiras de Poudlard. J'ai peur que demain on nous annonce que l'école est fermée et qu'on ne peut pas rester ou pire que Dumbledore à été tué. J'ai peur que plus tard mes enfants ne voient jamais le soleil ou un rire dans les yeux des autres. J'ai peur c'est tout. Et c'est irrationnel et toutes ces belles paroles utopiques que tu as dit hier m'ont remuées au plus profond de moi et ont soulevé des trucs bizarres dans ma tête. Elle avait murmuré ces derniers mots, mais même dans le bruit qui les entourait James, Remus et Sirius entendirent distinctement tout les mots qu'elle disait. On aurait dit que les mots lui écorchaient la gorge tant ils étaient durs à dire.

-J'ai trop peur et vous vous rendez même pas compte à quel point... Sa voix se brisa. Ils étaient loin les Maraudeurs qui faisaient des blagues stupides et immatures que seuls eux comprenaient et appréciaient.

D'une voix aussi brisée que celle de Mahaut Remus dit alors.

-Mais si on perd tous espoir personne ne nous relèveras... Il faut rire et arrêter de pleurer. Ce n'est pas en pleurant qu'on tue la peur. Bien sur qu'elle est là, qu'elle nous vrille l'estomac à chaque fois qu'on entend qu'il y a eu une attaque. Bien sur que tu as peur et c'est normal. Mais même si tu t'en rends pas compte nous on voit que t'as peur. On voit que Lily a peur. On voit que Helen a peur et on voit surtout que rire est la meilleure solution pour chasser cette peur parce que quand tu ris tu anesthésie ta peur.

Les larmes s'étaient taries dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Un instant ils parurent entièrement bleu aux yeux des 3 garçons présents mais ils chassèrent bien vite cette pensée voyant qu'elle esquissait vaguement une grimace qui dans l'idée de la jeune fille devait ressembler à un sourire.

Ils rentrèrent au chateau et oublièrent complètement de passer voir Peter à l'infirmerie. Les 4 restants montèrent directement au QG et y retrouvèrent Helen et Lily qui feuilletaient les carnets de Mahaut depuis la première année. Elle avait toujours laissé ses carnets dans cette salle qui était selon elle la gardienne de ses journaux de dessins. Elle s'offusqua un instant en voyant que ses amies s'étaient permise de les regarder mais quand elles vit qu'elles avaient mis des sortes de marques pages sur certaines pages elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder quels étaient les dessins ''sélectionnés'' . En vrac : Sirius, James, Peter et Remus en train de se goinfrer juste après la répartition. Lily qui travaillait. Helen devant son armoire entrain de choisir quel pull elle mettrait pour sa première sortie à Pré au Lard. Le QG en pleine effervescence, Lily qui courait après Remus qui avait un parchemin à la main. James et Sirius qui étaient en pleine bataille explosive, Peter une chocogrenouille dans la bouche, Helen en train de se maquiller devant le miroir. Lily qui aidait Peter à réviser ses BUSES. Un dessin de Elizabeth pendant un cours de métamorphose. Le visage de Sirius perdu dans la perplexité devant une dizaine de rouleaux de parchemins. James et Lily qui se lançaient des regards très noirs. Rogue suspendu dans les airs après les BUSES. (D'ailleurs Lily avait engueulé James. Elle et Helen avaient bien aimé voir Severus se faire traumatiser 'Il venait de dire que seule la potion était un noble art.'). Lily, Helen et elle avant d'aller au bal de l'année précédente. Leurs cavaliers qui les attendaient.

Et puis il y avait une double page. Eux 7 pris en photo par Eliza quelques jours plus tôt sous l'arbre des Maraudeurs et à côté la même photo mais dessinée.

-Pourquoi vous les avez regardé ? Sa voix était encore un peu enrouée.

-On voulait regarder nos souvenirs de tes souvenirs.

-C'est un peu intime. Vous n'auriez pas du.

-Les seuls de vraiment intimes remontent à la période ou nous nous étions disputées. D'ailleurs du point de vue artistique elles sont très intéressantes. Cette façon que tu as de montrer que nous te manquons ...

Lily leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Helen continuait son monologue et puis Mahaut se jeta sur sa meilleure amie et lui colla la main sur la bouche.

-Par pitié tais toi ! Tais toi ! Supplia la jeune fille en rigolant, ce qui enlevait d'ailleurs toute trace de crédibilité d'après les dires de la petite voix de Mahaut.

-Mmmmhhffff ! Helen essayait de dire quelque chose et Mahaut réussissait plutôt bien à la faire taire.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Merci a mes Revieweuses pour leurs reviews ca me fait plaisir que ça leur plaise…

C'est vrai que j'ai un peu oublié Elizabeth mais comme elle n'est pas dans la même maison que les Maraudeurs c'est plus dur pour eux d'avoir de ses nouvelles.


	6. Hurler A En Pleurer

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Sirius préférerait une ère)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur McAllister, La famille Barlow comprenant Andrew, Laura, Isild, et Alix , Athanéa Smythe, Noé Adamus.

Résumé : Sirius à présenté ses rêves d'avenir aux autres Maraudeurs. Une attaque à eu lieu et de nombreuses familles ont étés touchées. Lors de la sortie à Pré au Lard Mahaut leur expose sa vision de l'avenir, beaucoup moins optimiste que celle de Sirius. Les Maraudeurs rentrent au QG.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 6** : Hurler A En Pleurer.

-Bon il faudrait peut être qu'on aille voir Peter à l'infirmerie...

-Oh Remus ! Je suis sure qu'il dort ! Se lamenta Helen qui s'était enveloppée dans une couverture et lisait un roman devant la cheminée.

-Oui peut être mais au moins on seras passé. Si on n'y va pas il seras triste.

-Bon Ok je m'lève...

-Alleluia Helen lève son royal popotin !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon popotin royal, Sirius Black ? Grogna la jeune fille.

-Hum... Je préfère ne pas savoir...

Les 6 adolescents se levèrent et quittèrent la salle sans avoir oublié de prendre les confiseries de Peter achetées quelques heures plus tôt.

Quand ils arrivèrent Peter dormait. Ils déposèrent les bonbons et allèrent dîner.

Ils repassèrent à l'infirmerie après le repas et la encore il dormait.

-Le rat ! S'était énervée Helen en sortant.

-HELEN ! Avait grondé Sirius.

-Quoi ? avait soupiré la jeune fille. Ok Ok !

Ils allèrent au QG, décidément ils l'utilisaient bien plus cette année que toutes les autres réunies depuis qu'ils l'avaient découvert.

-Ca fait du bien d'être chez soi ! S'exclama James en se laissant tomber sur sa causeuse (la réplique exacte de celle de la salle commune.)

Mahaut s'allongea en travers d'un fauteuil à la Helen et suivit vaguement la conversation. De temps en temps elle intervenait par monosyllabe mais quand James, Sirius et Helen commencèrent à parler de quidditch et Remus et Lily des cours de tels ou tels profs, elle décrocha. Elle commença par se promener tout doucement dans sa tête puis bizarrement elle accéléra le pas, encore, encore, encore, jusqu'à courir. Voilà qu'elle courait dans sa tête. D'habitude quand elle se perdait comme ça elle ne faisait rien de spécial, elle réfléchissait en occultant complètement le monde extérieur mais là elle courait. S'était bizarre de courir dans sa propre tête. 'Voilà tu deviens folle ma fille ! Déjà que t'était pas nette ! J't'explique pas quand tu va leur parler de ça !' 'Tais toi la p'tite voix ! Elle ne leur dira rien du tout !' 'Hé la grosse voix tu te calmes ?' Voilà en plus maintenant elle ne se contentait pas de courir dans sa tête, elle se battait mentalement. Ou plutôt ses deux petites voix se battaient entres elles ! 'Je suis la grosse voix pas une petite voix !' 'Ouais d'abord ! La p'tite voix c'est moi !' Mon Dieu que c'est fatiguant ! Elle avait l'impression de courir depuis des heures. Elle avait sûrement couru des kilomètres au rythme ou elle allait.

Soudain un gros chêne apparu devant elle. Elle continuait de courir et commença à courir le long du tronc. Le tronc s'allongeait. Il était même à l'horizontal maintenant. Il y avait des gens dans le vide de chaque côté de l'arbre. Ils étaient tous masqués et déguisés. C'était étrange.

Et puis l'arbre avait une fin. Elle traversa les feuillages et sauta en arrivant au bout. Elle se sentit légère, légère. Elle avait l'impression de voler. Et puis SPLASCH ! Elle eut l'impression de tomber dans une rivière, un lac, une fontaine, ou elle ne savait quoi qui l'avait trempé.

-Qui est le fils de cognard qui vient de me ...

-Ah bah te voilà enfin. A cause de toi on a raté le couvre feu ! La coupa James qui avait dans la main un seau d'eau qu'il venait apparemment de lui jeter dessus.

-Comme si ca vous dérangeaient. Sourit t-elle narquoisement ?

-Ouais c'est pas faux. Alors t'étais où ? Brésil ? Japon ? Australie ? France ? Continua t-il.

-Je sais pas mais putain qu'est ce que j'ai couru !

-Ouais on s'en est douté. T'avais les joues toutes rouges comme quand tu sors et qu'il fait froid ou que tu viens de courir. Ajouta Remus.

-Vous êtes si observateur ! Remarqua Helen dans un sourire goguenard.

-Oui on aime observer les gens qu'on aime.

-Ouhou !

-Helen ! Soupira Lily.

-Bon vous avez trouvé une idée pour le bal ?

-Nan toujours pas. Répondit Lily de mauvaise grâce. Ne pas trouver d'idée pour quoique ce soit achevait la rousse.

-Pourquoi t'en as une ? Questionna Helen intéressée car elle aussi désespérée de ne pas avoir d'idée. Son visage et celui de Lily s'illuminèrent.

-Et bien pendant que je courais sur l'arbre...

-Tu courais sur un ... S'exclama Sirius qui se ravisa en voyant le regard incendiaire que lui jetaient Helen et Lily.

-Oui bref et bien de chaque côté de l'arbre il y avait des personnes. Toutes masquées et déguisées on pourrait faire un bal masqué. Je sais que dit comme ça, ça à l'air gnangnan mais ça pourrait être drôle. Faire un concours de déguisements, masques ... etc.

-Tu l'as dis ça à l'air gnangnan ! Dit Lily dont le visage s'était a nouveau assombri

-Au contraire je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée ! S'exclama James.

-Parfait. Il faudra que les déguisements ne soient connus que des personnes avec qui on partage les dortoirs. il faudra pour cela jeter un sort je pense que j'en ai qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

-Remus tu pense ou tu es sur ?

-Je pense enfin je crois.

-Bien bah tu regarderas.

-Oui chef !

-Non moi c'est Sirius The Wonderful !

-Hum... Pardon je te prie de m'excuser.

-Excuses acceptées.

-Bien donc cela fait que vous ne connaîtraient pas nos costumes ? Fit Mahaut en s'allongeant par terre devant la cheminée.

-Exactement !

-Ca va être géant. T'en penses quoi Lily Jolie ? Demanda Helen.

-Et bien ... Oh Mahaut ne fais pas ces yeux là !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Quels yeux ?

-Ceux là ! Ceux que tu fais quand tu veux me supplier de quelque chose.

-Oh je t'en supplie _Lilou_ ! Avoue que c'est une excellente idée !

-Ok ! Ok je capitule !

-Lily si tu savais ce que je t'aime !

-Oui je le sais.

-Bien donc comme Peter n'est pas là on peut dire qu'à la presque unanimité on a voté pour.

-Oui. Est ce que quand même le cavalier auras le droit de savoir comment on seras déguisé ?

-Nan ! S'exclama Sirius ! Nan surtout pas de cavalier ni de cavalière. On iras tous au bal sans cavalier / cavalière et sur place ... Sur place.

-Sur place ...

-Bah rien ! Sur place on iras avec qui on voudras et c'est tout.

-Et t'as pas peur de tomber sur Rogue ou ta cousine ?

-Mahaut, ma cousine serait reconnaissable même déguisée, et Rogue, même déguisé il sent toujours aussi fort !

-Ouais c'est pas faux ! Ajouta James.

-Ok je soumets l'idée demain à Mac Gonnagal.

-Les autres maisons ne voudront jamais ! Dit Lily.

Peter avait bien entendu accepté en sachant que James avait dit oui. Une semaine plus tard au conseil des préfets l'idée avait été accueillie très positivement.

-Tu vois Lily Jolie y avait pas de soucis. Tout le monde approuve. Dit Sirius alors que le Directeur venait d'annoncer que le bal aurait lieu le Samedi 3 Octobre dans la grande salle.

-C'est un bal masqué. Seul vos camarades de chambre connaîtrons votre costume. Un sort vient d'être jeté sur la grande salle qui fait que vous ne pourrez dire à personne d'autre quel est votre costume. Une sortie à Pré au lard auras lieu le Samedi 26 pour ceux qui souhaiteraient se trouver un costume. Une note seras affichée dans vos salles communes. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

La nouvelle fut reçue avec enthousiasme de la part de tout les élèves toutes maisons confondues.

-Vous savez ce que vous mettrez comme costume ? Demanda James.

-Oui. Répondirent Mahaut, Lily et Helen à l'unisson.

-Cool. Moi aussi ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Ah ouais ? Demanda James.

-Mais oui on en a parlé hier.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas ... ?

-Oui.

-Vous aurez besoin d'aller à Pré au lard ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui. Répondirent à leur tour les garçons à l'unisson.

-Et vous ? Demanda Remus.

Les trois filles se concertèrent du regard et au bout d'un moment Mahaut dit que oui.

-C'est dingue le temps qu'il vous faut pour dire 3 lettres. Ironisa Sirius qui se prit un sortilège de babillage.

-Helen tu es cruelle ! S'exclama Lily en rigolant.

-Finite Incantatem ! Maugréa James en pestant contre ses 3 amies.

-Je vous laisse je dois à tout prix parler à Sara ! Dit Lily en courant rejoindre son amie de 7e année.

Ils finirent leur repas dans la bonne humeur et se dirigèrent vers leur cours de potion. Mahaut retrouva Elizabeth. Ce qui lui fit penser à l'attaque. La lettre était toujours au fond de sons sac. En attendant le professeur Slughorn elle se décida à l'en sortir et à la lire. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de sa marraine.

"Ma Chère Mahaut.

Si je t'écris cette lettre tu te doutes bien que je vais bien. Tes grands parents aussi. Nous avions décidé d'aller à une exposition d'art moldu tout les 3 et nous n'avons donc pas été attaqués. Je remercie les artistes moldus ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiétée, nous sommes actuellement chez tes parents qui ont bien voulu nous recevoir et nous héberger le temps que la situation se tasse. Je t'embrasse. Bien affectueusement. Ta Marraine. Athanéa Smythe."

Il y avait dans l'enveloppe un autre parchemin.

"Ma Chérie comme te la dit Athanéa nous n'avons rien et nous sommes chez toi. Nous profitons de cette lettre pour te souhaiter une bonne année. Nous sommes surs que cette année encore tu va briller par tes résultats exceptionnels. (Ta mère nous a parlé de tes BUSES). Nous t'embrassons bien fort. Passe une excellente année et amuse toi bien. Grand Père et Grand Mère."

-Alors ? Demanda Helen en chuchotant car ELizabeth était à côté avec James, Sirius et Remus

-C'est mes grands parents et Athanéa. Ils étaient à une exposition d'art moldu alors ils n'ont rien eu.

Là ils sont chez moi.

-C'est bien alors.

-Oui. Le professeur arriva et la discussion s'arrêta là.

Ils durent faire une potion de Bienveillance et seuls Lily, Severus Rogue, Remus et aussi étonnant soit il Franck Londubat réussirent parfaitement leurs potions. Celles de Elizabeth, Helen et Mahaut étaient toutes les trois orangées ou rougeâtre au lieu de jaune et celles de James et Sirius étaient bleue et transparente.

James, Sirius, Helen et Peter allèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch pour sélectionner les nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe.

Remus, Lily et Mahaut montèrent au QG. Remus se reposa et les 2 filles en profitèrent pour faire leurs devoirs tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.

-Et au fait tu a vu comment Noé regardait Liz ?

-Noé ? Interrogea Mahaut

-Noé Adamus. Du cours de potion.

-Le blond aux yeux verts ?

-Oui.

-Il est plutôt mignon.

-C'est vrai. Et en plus il est drôle et intelligent.

-On parle de moi là ! Dit James en faisant sursauter les 2 filles qui ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer dans la pièce.

-Sûrement pas ! S'exclama Lily. Celui dont nous parlons ce comporte toujours en gentleman et ne se serait jamais permis d'écouter une conversation privée entre 2 filles.

-Privée ? Avec Remus qui dort à côté ? Laisse moi rire !

-Et bien rigole Potter ! Mais Remus ne nous écoute pas et ne peux même pas entendre ce que nous disons puisque nous avons jeté un sort au canapé sur lequel il est !

-Très bien Evans ! Prends le comme ça ! Il avait craché le nom de Lily et Mahaut fut étonnée de voir James si violent dans son intonation.

Il leur tourna le dos et s'installa sur sa causeuse toujours dos à la table ou les filles travaillaient, rejointes par Helen.

-Pourquoi il boude Jamesie ?

-Evans l'a appelé Potter. Il l'a mal pris. Il a craché son nom et ...

-Barlow ! S'il te plait.

-Je vois que c'est hyper chaleureux ici. Pour que vous vous appeliez Evans et Barlow entre vous !

-Oh puis merde à la fin. Mahaut je suis désolée de m'être énervée sur toi, je suis trop sur les nerfs il faut que je sorte. Ca vous dit de venir avec moi ?

-Ouaip ! S'exclama Helen.

Mahaut les accompagna dans la forêt et hurla avec ses deux amies pour se soulager. Elles avaient trouvées ce stratagème en première année. En effet Lily avait parfois besoin de se défouler et elle avait eu l'idée d'aller dans un coin de la forêt assez reculé pour qu'on ne l'entende pas crier depuis le parc ou le château, Lily pleurait à chaque fois mais elle disait que ca faisait un bien fou. Elle hurlait sa haine contre sa soeur qui la traitait de monstre, sa haine contre Rogue et les Serpentards qui la traitaient de _sang-de-bourbe_, sa haine de ne pas être assez forte et aussi sa détresse. Elle avait expliqué tout cela à ses deux amies, qui avaient trouvé l'idée excellente. Helen aimait tout simplement crier alors elle venait à chaque fois. Mahaut venait à chaque fois également, elle soutenait Lily quand cette dernière s'effondraient par terre épuisée et en larmes. De temps en temps elle hurlait avec Lily jusqu'à en pleurer également. Elle hurlait sa différence, sa rage et ses peurs.

Mahaut leur avait expliqué en deuxième année qu'elle était une grande phobique. Elle avait peur de la mort, de la séparation, de l'abandon, d'avoir peur car cela reviendrait à reconnaître qu'elle a des raisons d'avoir peur et du froid.

Ce soir là Lily hurla sa rage, Mahaut ses phobies et sa différence et Helen hurla pour se défouler.

Elles hurlèrent si fort qu'un chien et un cerf arrivèrent et qui en quelques secondes redevinrent des adolescents de 16 ans.

-Pourquoi vous hurliez comme des dératées ? Demanda Sirius paniqué en voyant Lily et Mahaut par terre à genoux en pleurs soutenue par Helen qui était plus pâle qu'une morte.

-Merde vous êtes dans un sale état ! S'exclama James en se précipitant vers les 3 filles pour les aider à se relever laborieusement.

-Putain mais vous faîtes quoi pour vous mettre dans cet état là ?

-On hurle le ressentiment qu'on à envers la vie, la mort et tout le reste. Chuchota Lily dans un murmure avant de sombrer dans une sorte de coma éthylique sans alcool dans le sang.

-Merde, merde, merde et merde ! S'exclamèrent Sirius et James en rattrapant les 3 filles qui s'affaissaient sous le poids de Lily qui pesait maintenant plus lourd qu'un poids mort.

James porta Lily après lui avoir jeté un sort pour la porter sans sentir son poids et Mahaut et Helen furent soutenue tant bien que mal par Sirius, puis par Peter et Remus qui les attendaient à l'orée de la forêt.

Lorsqu'elle les vit, l'infirmière ouvrit la bouche comme pour les réprimander mais elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait avec les Maraudeurs trois jeunes filles dans un état lamentable dont une qui semblait vidée de ses forces.

-Merlin ! Que leur avez vous fait ?

-Nous ? Mais rien du tout ! Répondit Sirius totalement sur la défensive.

-Nous sommes allées nous promener on s'est perdue et on a commencé à paniquer. On s'est mise à crier et je ne me souviens plus. Murmura Lily.

-Milles Gargouilles c'est que vous avez du crier à en percer les tympans pour être dans cet état. Maintenant vous, elle désigna les Maraudeurs, vous sortez et vous, elles désigna les Maraudeuses, vous passerez la nuit ici. Vous vous reposerez et je verrais demain si vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers.

Les 7 adolescents obéirent et pendant que les 4 garçons sortaient, les 3 filles allèrent enfiler des pyjamas avant de se glisser entre les draps chauds. Mahaut sombra assez vite dans les bras de Morphée mais elle fut bientôt réveillée par quelqu'un qui lui mettait la main sur la bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle voulut crier mais la main l'en empêchait. Visiblement Helen subissait le même sort. Un sort fusa, un autre et puis 'lumos' et la lumière fut. C'était les garçons. Ou plutôt James et Sirius.

-Merde mais ca se fait pas ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Dit Helen.

-Oui et toi tu m'a fait mal ! Dit Sirius en regardant sa main qui avait visiblement été mordue.

-C'était quoi ces sorts bizarres ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Le premier c'était pour mettre Lily dans cette bulle. Elle n'entend ni ne voit rien de ce qui se passe. Comme ça on peut parler librement. Le deuxième était un peu plus complexe ...

Sirius lui coupa la parole.

-Un peu plus complexe ? James c'est toi qui l'a mit au point ? Il avait l'air énervé.

-Bref, c'est un sort que Sirius a inventé il y a quelque temps déjà et en fait si Pomfresh entre dans la pièce elle auras l'impression qu'il fait nuit noire et que vous êtes toujours profondément endormie, de plus elle ne nous verras pas Sirius et moi.

-Une sorte de sortilège d'illusion en mieux.

-Sacrement mieux même ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Et vous êtes venus juste pour nous dire cela ?

-Bien sur ! Répondit Sirius avec aplomb.

-Bon en vrai pourquoi ? Redemanda Helen.

-En fait on se demandait vraiment comment vous alliez. Avoua James

-Fatiguées et soulagées. Répondit Mahaut

-De quoi ? Continua James

-Au fait comment ça se fait que vous nous ayez entendues ? Demanda Helen.

-Demain c'est la pleine lune, l'ouïe de Remus est surdéveloppée, il vous a entendu, il nous as conduit jusqu'à vous et voilà. D'ailleurs il est super fatigué en ce moment.

-C'est normal.

-Merci quand même d'être venus. Acheva Helen dans un bâillement.

Les garçons commencèrent à se retirer. Mahaut était déçue, elle était parfaitement réveillée. Après avoir annulé leurs sorts ils sortirent rapidement. Helen sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil. Mahaut se releva enfila son pull, ses chaussures et couru après ses deux amis aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle leur sauta dessus ce qui les surprit.

-Putain qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'écria Sirius avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans un couloir du château à 1 heure du matin.

-Je suis réveillée et j'arrive plus à me rendormir. Chuchota t-elle.

-Putain les filles ! Souffla James. Savent pas s'qu'elles veulent... Il continua à maugréer quelques instants mais très vite il se tut l'oreille aux aguets.

-Putain de merde de corne d'hypogriffe, Miss Teigne !

Après avoir dit cela Sirius et James attrapèrent chacun un bras de la jeune fille et l'entraînèrent à leur suite. Ils commencèrent à courir à travers un dédale de couloirs et ils finirent par arriver dans une salle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait ni chat, ni professeur, ni fantômes ils la verrouillèrent et commencèrent à l'inspecter. Au premier abord c'était une pièce banale mais en y regardant de plus près, les murs étaient capitonnés, la moquette était douce et épaisse. Les meubles étaient tout en douceur, beaucoup de courbes, peu d'angles, des fauteuils moelleux, un grand lit au matelas idéal, aux draps doux et de qualités, aux oreillers moelleux. Ils étaient dans une chambre.

-Vous croyez qu'on est où ? Demanda Sirius en fouillant les tiroirs de la table de nuit.

-Dans une chambre de professeur. Dit James en fouillant les tiroirs du bureau.

-Vous connaissez beaucoup de professeurs qui ont leurs armoires vides ? Demanda Mahaut à son tour alors qu'elles ouvraient minutieusement toutes les portes et tout les tiroirs.

-Nan attends c'est bizarre je l'ai regardé ce tiroir il y avait des choses dedans ! Dit James en s'approchant de Mahaut. Ah tu vois il y à un vieux journal, des crayons et un sachet de cailloux.

-Il y a tout ça ?

-Oui ! Bien sur que ou... Tu ne les vois pas ?

-Non.

James la tira vers le bureau qu'il fouillait quelques minutes plus tôt. Sirius en ouvrit les tiroirs regarda et laissa Mahaut regarder.

-Alors tu vois quoi ?

-Rien.

-Rien ?

-Rien.

-Je pige rien là ! Se plaignit James en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Et bien je crois que cet hypothétique professeur ou tout autre habitant de cette pièce est un homme et ne veux pas qu'une femme trouve ses affaires.

-Merde c'est hyper hard.

-On reviendras demain avec Lily et Rem's s'ils sont en état. Dit Sirius en se laissant tomber à côté de Mahaut sur un canapé.

Il rompit le silence au bout d'un moment.

-Mahaut viens on te ramène à l'infirmerie.

-Mais non ! Y a pas besoin !

-Chérie il est presque 2 heures et demie du matin et en plus tu es en train de crever de fatigue. Dit James.

-Même pas vrai ! Murmura t-elle avant de fermer les yeux la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Ils la ramenèrent à l'infirmerie après avoir soigneusement noté le chemin emprunté. Mahaut s'écroula sur son lit. Le lendemain Madame Pomfresh décida qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour quitter l'infirmerie. Lily dormait toujours et seule Helen retourna a la salle commune des Gryffondors pour le déjeuner.

En fin d'après midi les garçons et Helen rendirent visite à Mahaut et Lily. Helen avait sur son épaule Irménsis, la chouette de Isild.

-Pourquoi tu as Irmensis ? Demanda Mahaut

-Parce que cette chouette est très intelligente et qu'elle est venue me voir parce que elle ne te trouvait pas. Je ne parierais rien là dessus mais je crois qu'elle t'apportes une lettre. Plaisanta Helen.

-Merci. Répondit Mahaut en prenant la chouette de sa soeur, et en détachant la lettre attachée à la patte de l'oiseau.

"Mahaut,

Madame Pomfresh a averti Papa et Maman que tu avais été mal hier. Il paraîtrais que cela aurait été une crise d'angoisse doublée d'une crise de fatigue. Comment vont Lily et Helen ? Il paraît qu'elles étaient avec toi. Passe leur le bonjour ainsi qu'a Sirius, James, Remus et Peter.

Papa et Maman vont sûrement t'écrire une lettre eux aussi mais je tenais à t'envoyer la mienne le plus vite possible. Je n'étais pas à la maison quand ils ont été prévenus. Imagine ma peur quand ils m'ont dit cela ce matin au déjeuner ! J'ai expédié mon repas au plus vite pour t'écrire.

Alix te souhaite d'ailleurs un bon rétablissement.

J'ai entendu dire que tu as été nommée Femme Soumise Première Du Nom de Sirius Edward Black par Sirius Edward Black lui même. J'ai bien ri quand j'ai entendu ça ! Dumbledore riait également beaucoup.

Si j'ai bien compris vous avez enfin trouvé l'idée pour le bal ! C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu me hiboueras ta réponse mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se vois lors de ta sortie à Pré au lard qui auras, je crois, lieu le 26 Septembre je te réenverrais Irmensis pour confirmer.Si il ne reviens pas c'est que je ne pourrais pas venir mais on se verras lors d'une prochaine sortie.

Affectueusement Ta Grande Soeur Adorée Qui T'aime.

Isild Rose Barlow. Londres. Le 19 Septembre 1975."

Isild et Mahaut avaient une relation très fusionnelle. Isild connaissaient tout les amis de Mahaut et Mahaut de même pour ceux de sa soeur. Pour tout le monde s'étaient très étrange. Elles étaient le jour et la nuit. Si Mahaut avait de grands yeux gris aux reflets bleus, Isild avait les yeux verts légèrement irisés marrons. Si Isild avait les cheveux blonds couleur des blés, ceux de Mahaut étaient bruns aux boucles souples. Si l'une était plutôt grande, l'autre était plus petite...

Les Maraudeurs adoraient tous Isild, elle était en quelques sortes leur grande soeur a tous.

-Alors ?

-Vous avez tous le bonjour de ma soeur et elle voudrait qu'on se voie lors de la sortie à Pré au Lard.

-Avec plaisir. Répondit Sirius.

-Au fait vous êtes retournés dans la pièce ? Demanda Mahaut

-Oui.

-Et ... ? redemanda la jeune fille.

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien ! S'exclama la jeune fille exaspérée.

-Bah on te la dit rien. Quand on y est retournés déjà on eu beaucoup de mal à ouvrir la porte et ensuite et bah elle était vide...

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


	7. Le Bal

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Sirius préférerait une ère)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur McAllister, La famille Barlow comprenant Andrew, Laura, Isild, et Alix , Athanéa Smythe, Noé Adamus.

Résumé : Après une escapade dans la forêt interdites les filles se retrouvent à l'infirmerie. Dans la nuit Sirius et James viennent les voir. Mahaut et les deux garçons après une course pour échapper au concierge ils se retrouvent dans une chambre mystérieuse, qui, semblerait être celle d'un professeur. Cependant seuls les deux garçons peuvent voir le contenu des placards. Fatigués ils décident d'y retourner le lendemain. Le lendemain James, Helen et Sirius apprennent à Lily, Mahaut, Peter et Remus que la salle était vide.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 7** : Le Bal.

-Elle était quoi ! S'écria Mahaut au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Vide. Répéta James.

-Naaaaaaaaaaan ! Pas possible ! Pitié ! C'était pourtant une super énigme à trouver ! Déplora La jeune fille.

-Ouais c'est trop bête. S'exclama Helen

-Au fait Rem's ce soir c'est la pleine lune ! Dit Sirius avec joie.

-Tu as l'air super joyeux Sirius. Je vois que les vacances n'ont pas atténuées ton voyeurisme à tendances masochistes.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda Sirius qui virait au rouge tomate alors que ses amis riaient franchement.

-Sirius a toujours aimé me voir me transformer. Quand je suis en loup garou je peux mieux le dominer. Il adore ça. ajouta Remus avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ha ha ha. Dit Sirius dans un faux rire sans joie. très spirituel. Vraiment très drôle.

-Rhoooo ! Pleure pas Mini Moi. Tu t'en remettras.

-Mini Toi ? Plutôt mourir ! Cette fois ci ce fut James qui vira au rouge brique pendant que Sirius éclatais de rire. Ce qui déclencha une bataille d'oreillers entre les deux garçons bientôt suivis par les autres Maraudeurs.

-Par Merlin mais vous êtes fous ! S'exclama Madame Pomfresh en accourant. Vous battre dans une infirmerie. J'en déduis mesdemoiselles que vous allez mieux vous allez donc sortir. Quant à vous Remus ce n'est pas raisonnable de t'épuiser alors que la pleine lune est dans quelques heures ! Allez vous reposer au lieu de vous battre !

5 des 7 adolescents furent virés de l'infirmerie sans cérémonie pendant que les deux autres se changeaient.

-Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de les laisser venir tout les 7 ! Qu'est ce qui m'a mis dans les pattes de tels garnements. j'en parlerais à Albus tiens ! Une bataille de coussins ! Dans mon infirmerie ! Imita Lily en sortant

-Trop marrante cette Pomfresh ! Dit James dans un grand sourire.

Durant toute la journée les Maraudeurs parlèrent du bal à venir bientôt et des farces qu'ils allaient faire aux Serpentards puis le soir accompagné de Madame Pomfresh Remus rejoignit le saule cogneur. Les 3 autres Maraudeurs se cachèrent sous la cape de James et le rejoignirent afin de l'aider durant sa transformation. Il en fut de même durant les nuits suivantes jusqu'au mardi matin ou les Maraudeurs revinrent exténués mais ravis dans la tour Gryffondor.

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle selon les garçons mais trop lentement selon les filles qui attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir aller à Pré au lard choisir leur robes.

-Bah ... Pourquoi vous y allez pas en douce ? Demanda Sirius perplexe quand les filles leurs eurent dit le vendredi soir qu'elles avaient hâte d'être au lendemain.

-Mais Sirius tu comprends rien ! S'écria Helen. C'est pour le geste ! Quitter le château par la grande porte, passer devant Rusard et aller chez Gaichiffon pour choisir sa robe ! C'est l'accumulation de ces événements qui rends ce moment si excitant ! Continua Helen emportée par sa fougue.

-Oui et puis il faut avouer que les commerçants commencent à être soupçonneux quand ils nous voient arriver. Avoua Lily.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Peter.

-Peter tu plaisantes ? Demanda Helen en soupirant.

-Euh ... Non.

-Peut être parce que c'est interdit d'aller à Pré au lard hors des sorties officielles ! S'exclama Mahaut.

-Peter tu es désespérant ! Soupira Helen de nouveau

-Oh.

Le silence tomba parmi les Maraudeurs installés comme à leur habitude dans leurs fauteuils préférés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-James fait quelque chose. Dit Sirius mi-suppliant mi-soupirant.

-Faire quelque chose pour quoi ? Demanda James en relevant la tête de son livre sur les _Traités de Métamorphose de 1600 à 1799_.

-Pour moi ! J'm'ennuie t'imagines même pas.

-Vas-y sur une échelle 0 à 10 ?

-8,75 !

-Pas mal. C'est dommage _Servilo_ n'est pas dans le coin ...

-James je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas appeler Severus comme ça ! Le reprit Lily

-Lily Jolie défendant _Snivellus_ ! C'est si touchant ! Plaisanta James

-Battez vous ! Ca amuseras peut être Sirius The Wonderfulesque Roi Des Cons.

-Tu t'auto proclames conne Helen... Dit Remus.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! J'ai jamais dit que je faisais partie de son peuple de cons.

-Merci. S'exclama Mahaut vexée.

-Helen, Helen. La reprit Sirius.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es en train d'insulter ta meilleure amie. Continua James

-Mais pas du tout !

-J'avais oublié les elfes ont des cerveaux plus petits que la moyenne ! Ajouta Sirius

-He !

-Je te représente ma femme soumise première du nom.

-Ah oui. Mais on savait déjà qu'elle était conne.

-Re merci Helen ! Se re-vexa Mahaut.

-De rien. Mais faut vraiment être con pour accepter d'être promue au rang de Femme Soumise Première du Nom ! Surtout si tu es la Femme Soumise de Sirius Black !

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Sirius de se vexer. ''Ca s'fait carrément pas de dire des choses aussi méchantes que ça ! J'te signale que t'es quand même l'elfe de _Jamesie_ ! ''

-Merci Sirius ! Vraiment merci ! C'est un super coup bas ! Te venger sur moi alors que c'est mon brave elfe qui t'attaque !

-Wahou ! On est dans le mélodrame ! Remarqua Lily

-La défendeuse de _Servillus_ n'a pas son mot à dire ! Lui rétorqua Sirius.

-Attendez attendez s'il vous plaît ! Laissez faire votre juge impartial. Intervint Remus.

-Depuis quand t'es impartial toi ? Demanda Mahaut qui quitta sa bouderie pour se tourner vers le Lycanthrope.

-Attends je modifie. On la refait.

-Scène 872 135 807 Prise 2. Plaisanta James.

-Attendez attendez s'il vous plaît ! Laissez faire votre juge partialement impartial. C'est mieux ?

-Oui. Répondirent Mahaut, Helen et Lily.

-On va faire un marché. Lily n'auras plus le droit de défendre Serv... Hum Rogue en notre présence et en contrepartie Helen devras arrêter d'insulter les sujets de Sirius.

-Mention Acceptée ! Achevèrent James et Sirius en coeur.

-Rejetée ! S'exclamèrent lily et Helen à leur tour.

-Bah pourquoi ? Demanda Peter.

-Ouais pourquoi ? Demanda James à son tour.

-Bah c'est très simple tout simplement parce que je ne dois plus défendre Severus devant vous mais vous, vous pouvez continuer à l'insulter autant que vous le voulez. Et ensuite Parce que Helen doit arrêter de traiter tout le monde de cons mais à côté de ça, lui il peut continuer à la dénigrer ! Dit Lily

-Bon Ok je modifie. Concéda Remus

- 872 135 808 prise 2.

-Lily tu dois arrêter de défendre Rogue devant les Maraudeurs et les Maraudeurs doivent arrêter de le dénigrer ouvertement devant toi. Pour ce qui est de Sirius...

-Une minute ! Intervint Mahaut. Je demande une audience exclusive entre Les Maraudeuses et moi.

-Accepté.

Mahaut écarta ses amies des 4 garçons.

-Pourquoi tu demande une audience exclusive ? Demanda Helen.

-Parce que vous allez faire une connerie. Tu ne dois plus dénigrer les sujets mais tu peux continuer à traiter Sirius de Wonderfulesque Roi des Cons. Ca ne t'a pas été interdit !

-Ah ouais ? Cool.

Les filles revinrent vers les garçons et Helen commença à parler.

-Bien alors vous avez décidé quoi ?

-On accepte la deuxième version de la première mention et la première version de la deuxième mention.

-Motions acceptées ? demanda remus

Les 6 autres acquiescèrent et Remus rédigea un parchemin qu'il fit lire aux autres, qui le signèrent.

-Et voilà. Ca ne fait que les 869 et 870e motion à être acceptées par les Maraudeurs en 6 ans de vie à Poudlard. Acheva Sirius philosophiquement.

-Je monte me coucher. Dit Lily juste après la parole philosophique de Sirius.

-Déjà ?

-Demain c'est Pré au lard Sirius ! Précisèrent Helen et Mahaut.

-Les petites princesses veulent se coucher tôt pour ne pas avoir de vilaines cernes sous les yeux demain... Comme c'est mignon.

Lily et Mahaut retinrent de justesse Helen qui menaçait de sauter sur Sirius et la traînèrent de force dans le dortoirs malgré ses protestations. '' Non ! Laissez moi ! Je vais lui faire la peau à ce chien mal lavé ! Lâchez moi j'vous dit que j'vais l'tuer !''. ''Justement ! '' la coupa Lily.

le lendemain fraîches et dispos les filles firent l'effort d'attendre les garçons, qui, mettaient plus de temps que d'habitude pour descendre.

-'Suis sure qu'ils en font exprès ! Si je vous avait pas promis de pas mordre Sirius je vous jure qu'il serait déjà en pièce. Bougonna Helen.

-De si bonne heure entendre ta voix si enjouée c'est si agréable. Plaisanta Sirius en descendant dans la salle commune.

-Merci de te dépêcher Sirius Edward Black !

-Hé ! C'est que moi qui dit le deuxième prénom. Râla Mahaut.

-T'as pas l'exclusivité !

-Et bah si justement je l'ai !

-C'est reparti pour un tour ! Se désola Remus.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Aboyèrent les deux gryffondors en se retournant vivement vers leur ami.

-Oh rien de très spécial...

-Ouais c'est ça. On parlait de quoi au fait ? Demanda Helen l'air de rien.

-De l'affreux dilemme : Gaichiffon ou Folhabit en premier? Minauda Sirius.

-Vous j'en sais rien mais nous on commence par Scribenpenne, le magasin de plumes.

-Mais vous en faîtes quoi de vos plumes vous en faites des sacs ? Vous en avez des dizaines dans vos plumiers ! S'enquit James agressivement.

-Nan on les mange ! C'est des plumes en sucre et puis de tout façon je dois acheter des plumes à vérificateur d'orthographe , une plume qui s'autoencre et quelques plumes à papotes. Répondit Helen.

-Tout ça ? Demanda Peter effaré

-Mais pourquoi t'as besoin d'autant de plumes ? Continua Remus.

-J'vous en pose des questions ?

-Oui.

-Ah ah ! Bon de toute façon on iras acheter nos robes sans vous alors on se retrouve aux trois balais quand on a fini. Dit Lily qui terminait son petit déjeuner.

-Vous pourriez nous prêter une de vos glaces à double sens ? Demanda Mahaut. S'il vous plaît ... Ajouta t-elle faussement suppliante.

Sirius soupira ostensiblement avant de tendre la sienne.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?

Les trois filles le remercièrent et entendirent en partant James dire '' Si ca avait été Lily qui l'aurait demandé j'aurais passé la mienne.''

Mahaut et ses deux amies montèrent dans leur dortoir pour chercher leurs affaires.

Elles troquèrent leurs uniformes contre des tenues moldues.

Pour Helen une tunique avec un jean et une veste cintrée, pour Mahaut un gilet en laine tricoté grossièrement au dessus d'une robe d'été et pour Lily un pantalon noir et un pull rouge.

Une fois parée les jeunes filles retrouvèrent Elizabeth pour acheter leurs robes et autres accessoires.

-Au fait Helen pourquoi tu as besoin d'autant de plumes ? Demanda la Serdaigle alors que Helen faisait la queue pour payer ses nombreuses plumes.

-J'aime bien les plumes et puis c'est des cadeaux agréables à recevoir alors comme c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma mère...

-C'est une idée originale.

-Ouais je sais.

-Helen ou Sirius bis ! Dit Lily en plaisantant.

-Vous allez vous déguiser en quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth. Normalement vous ne pouvez pas me le dire mais comme on est pas de la même maison vous devriez pouvoir non ?

-Non. Remus s'est attaché à bien inclure les 4 maisons entre elles. Mais il à fait une petite entorse pour que nous puissions te le dire et toi de même. Expliqua Mahaut.

-C'est Remus qui s'est occupé du sortilège ?

-Oui.

-Wahou ! Bon alors vous cous déguisez en quoi ? Ajouta t-elle.

-Et bien Lady Mahaut seras le temps d'une soirée Impératrice ou Princesse, pendant que Lady Lily seras Ange et que je serais Nymphe ou Fée des Bois je ne sais pas encore.

-Je serais Ange OU Muse. Précisa Lily. Et toi ?

-Je pensais être Ange parce que j'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination mais je ne voudrais pas avoir le même déguisement que Lily. Avoua la jeune fille.

-Si c'est que ça on peut te trouver un autre déguisement.

-Vous feriez ça ? Parce que j'ai vraiment pas d'imagination pour ces trucs là.

-Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'être déguisée en Bohémienne ? Proposa Mahaut

-Bof.

-Cow-girl ! Proposa Helen à son tour.

-Un peu banal non ?

-Wonder Woman ! Proposa Lily

-Qui c'est ?

-Une héroïne moldue.

-Je sais ! S'exclama Mahaut.

-Ouais ? Demandèrent Helen, Lily et Elizabeth.

-Chanteuse des années 20. Tu sais les robes genre à franges perlées, coupe courte avec une frange et un bandeau muni d'une plume. Et tout et tout.

-Trop bien ! J'adore les années 20.

-Bon alors il faut te trouver des habits années 20.

-Il y a une boutique de vêtements moldus et sorciers vintages du côté du salon de thé de Madame Piedoddu.

-Peut être qu'on trouveras ta robe de Princesse ou Impératrice là bas.

-On peut toujours rêver.

-Oh mais Mahaut soit pas si pessimiste ! Bougonna Helen.

Les 4 adolescentes écumèrent les boutiques afin de trouver les bons bijoux, la bonne, robe, les bonnes chaussures, ...etc.

Mahaut, Lily et Helen rejoignirent les garçons aux Trois Balais pendant que Elizabeth retrouvait ses amies de Serdaigles.

-Ca fait un peu une demi heure que vous nous avez prévenus et on vous attend depuis 20 minutes. Se plaignit Sirius.

-Pauvres chéris ! Les plaignit faussement Helen.

-On est désolé. En venant on est passées devant une super boutique, et on a pas pu résister... S'excusa Lily.

-Excuses acceptées. Dit Remus.

-Au fait ou est James ? Demanda Lily ?

-Il est avec Anna Jane.

-C'est qui elle ? Demanda Helen en grimaçant.

-Une fille en 5e à Poufsouffle.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il fout avec elle ? Continua t-elle.

-J'en sais rien. Tenir la chandelle c'est pas mon trip. Dit Sirius qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Il sort avec cette fille ? S'exclama Lily.

-Oui. Confirma Remus.

-Mais comment il peut sortir avec une gamine de Poufsouffle ? S'énerva Lily.

-T'excites pas Lily Jolie. Il sort avec qui il veut. je te signale que vous sortez pas ensemble.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça. Dit Lily en relevant le menton avec insolence.

-Parce que je remarque que tu t'énerve super vachement beaucoup en apprenant que James à une copine... Et puis aussi t'es super énervée parce que t'a déjà fini ta bièraubeurre alors que d'habitude tu ne la fini jamais ! Remarqua Sirius.

Lily, vexée, ramassa ses affaires, posa avec violence le prix de sa boisson et sortit avec précipitation de la salle.

-C'est malin ! Ca c'était vraiment nul de ta part Sirius ! S'exclama Mahaut en lançant quelques pièces avant de rejoindre Lily bientôt suivie de Helen.

De retour au château Lily rangea ses affaires soigneusement. Imitée par Helen et Mahaut. Puis elle se jeta sur son lit et referma ses rideaux.

-Lily pourquoi tu boudes ?

-Je ne boude pas ! Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

-Bon au cas ou tu déciderais de ne plus bouder je tiens à te dire que Mahaut et Moi on va aller chercher Elizabeth pour des essais maquillage.

Helen et Mahaut allèrent chercher Elizabeth dans sa salle commune puis elles remontèrent vers leur propre salle commune en compagnie de leur amie. En chemin elles croisèrent Sirius et Remus en traversant la salle.

-Mahaut mon miroir s'il te plaît.

-Je l'ai pas sur moi là. Il est dans ma chambre je te le descends au dîner. Répondit t-elle au jeune homme en courant pour rejoindre ses deux amies qui étaient déjà en train de monter dans la chambre des filles.

-Pas de problème. Euh... Tu m'as vraiment trouvé nul ? Demanda t-il à la jeune fille alors qu'elle venait juste de poser le pied sur la première marche.

-Oui. Tu a été super nul.

-Vous faîtes quoi avec Liz là ?

-On va faire des essais maquillage pour le bal de Samedi prochain.

-Ok. Amusez vous bien.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et retrouva Elizabeth et Helen sur le Lit de Lily pendant que Lily avait quitté la chambre.

-Ou est Lily ?

-Dans la salle de bain. Mademoiselle ne boude plus et Mademoiselle est en train de se changer.

-Je ne boudais pas ! Cria Lily depuis la salle de bain.

-C'est ça. Murmura Helen à l'intention de Elizabeth et Mahaut.

Les 4 amies testèrent le maquillage qu'elles porteraient lors du bal. Puis démaquillées et ayant revêtus leurs uniformes elles descendirent pour dîner.

-Merde ! S'exclama Mahaut en arrivant dans la salle commune et en voyant Sirius, James, Peter et Remus devant la cheminée.

-Quoi ? Demanda Lily.

-J'ai oublié la glace de Sirius. je remonte et je redescend.

-Tu sais pas parler mais on a compris.

Le vendredi soir suivant eut lieu la plus grosse attaque envers Rogue pour ce premier trimestre.

"La Douche Forcée" comme l'avaient renommée les Maraudeurs à l'unanimité.

L'attaque était composée de ? phases.

Première Phase. Trouver les bons sortilèges.

Deuxième Phase. Faire passer le message dans les maisons de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de venir dans la Grande Salle bien à l'heure afin de ne rien rater du spectacle à venir.

Troisième Phase. Peter retarde Rogue.

Quatrième Phase. Rogue entre dans la Grande Salle. Remus, Sirius, Lily et Mahaut jettent le sort le plus discrètement possible en l'introduisant dans la conversation qu'ils mènent.

Lorsque Rogue entra il se retrouva soudainement surélevé à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol. Puis Mahaut jeta le second sort. Imitée en différé par Sirius. Rogue se retrouva alors recouvert de mousse de la tête aux pieds.

Rogue cracha des bulles, s'étouffa et re cracha des bulles encore. Puis Remus jeta le dernier sort et Rogue se retrouva à nouveau sur ses pieds et brillant comme un sous neuf.

Les éclats de rire fusèrent dans toutes la salle. Humilié Rogue quitta la salle.

Lily rit comme tout le monde mais elle réprimanda quand même les autres après que le calme fut revenu.

-Quand même vous avez abusés !

-Dis moi que tu n'a pas rigolé avec les autres.

-Ok Ok j'ai rigolé avec les autres.

-C'est fabuleux quand même que comme par hasard "La Douche Forcée" de Rogue ait eu lieu la veille du bal. Remarqua Helen.

-Ah ? Le bal c'est demain ? Tiens comme c'est bizarre ? Plaisanta James.

Après le repas les 7 amis allèrent au QG.

-Tu n'es pas avec Anna Jane ce soir ? Demanda Lily sur un ton plus qu'acerbe.

-Non pas ce soir. Comme on va se voir toute la journée et toute la soirée de demain...

Les Maraudeuses quittèrent une fois de plus les Maraudeurs assez tôt.

-C'est dingue ça. Vous vous couchez tout les soirs à plus de minuit et là comme par hasard parce que demain c'est le bal, depuis une semaine vous vous couchez à 10 heures et demi ! Remarqua Sirius.

-C'est vrai j'oubliais que vous, vous n'avez aucune estime de vous ni aucune fierté. Lui répondit Lily.

-Et puis il se trouve que pour nous, arriver à un bal ou à une soirée avec des cernes de 30 pieds de longs c'est infaisable ! Ajouta Helen en quittant la pièce.

Dans le dortoir les filles veillèrent à ne pas abîmer leurs robes et à ce que rien ne leurs manquent puis elles se couchèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard Lily et Helen s'immiscèrent dans le lit de Mahaut.

-Vous croyez qu'on feras sensation ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Oui. Et même si les gens nous trouvent laides ils seront obligés de trouver nos robes sublimes. La rassura Lily

-T'es sure ?

-Oui.

-Lily ? Demanda Helen

-Oui ?

-Est ce que tu es jalouse de Anna Jane ?

-Pourquoi je serais jalouse de Anna Jane ? Elle est tellement banale. Elle est sans intérêt.

-T'es choquée de voir que James a choisi une 5e année ?

-Non ce qui m'a choqué c'est que d'habitude il sort avec des filles super jolies. Regarde par exemple Maya ! Elle était superbe. 'Oui c'est vrai Maya est super belle. Une fille bizarre et unique. Des comme elle y en a qu'une. Grande, noire gracieuse, toute en jambe et en sourire. Des yeux rieurs. La perfection quoi.'

Mahaut se donna une gifle mentale. Sa meilleure amie était en train de divaguer et elle, elle était en train de se perdre à admirer la plus jolie fille de Poudlard.

-Et là il s'est choisi une fille banale. Des comme elles on en trouve partout. Continuait Lily.

Helen et Mahaut sourirent.

-Lily est ce que tu te trouves jolie ?

-Mahaut pourquoi tu me demandes ça ,

-Répond juste à la question.

-Et bien je ne me trouve pas vraiment belle, ni vraiment moche. Je me situe quoi. Le seul truc de joli chez moi c'est mes yeux.

Mahaut et Helen pouffèrent de rire.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

-Lily. Tu ne comprends pas que cette fille c'est toi en plus jeune et moins jolie.

-Hein ? Grimaça Lily en pleine incompréhension.

-On la refais. Si je te dis pas très grande, rousse, aux yeux verts et fille de moldus tu me réponds ... ? Demanda Helen.

-Lily Reine Evans. Acheva pour elle Mahaut.

-Oui. Mais je vois pas trop ou vous voulez en venir là... Anna Jane Chester est fille de moldus. Elle est rousse et pas très grande te par dessus le marché elle a les yeux verts !

-Vous êtes folles c'est définitif.

-Notre folie est égale à ta connerie : Elle atteint des sommets ! Ouvre les yeux Lily. Il s'est choisi un substitut de toi.

-Vous êtes vraiment attaquées du ciboulot.

-Tut tut ! Tu ne m'insultes pas dans mon lit ! Sinon tu sors ! Plaisanta Mahaut.

Les 3 jeunes filles s'endormirent finalement assez tard après avoir rit, et parlé de garçons, du bal, de tout et de rien...

Le lendemain elles se levèrent les premières. Polly et Katie dormant toujours à point fermés.

-Les charognes ! Elles nous engueulent quand on rentre tard et elles elles étaient toujours pas rentrées quand on s'est endormie ! S'exclama Helen en parlant tout bas.

-Oui peut être mais elles on ne les a pas entendues rentrer. C'est peut être parce qu'elle n'ont pas la chance de vous avoir toi et ta légèreté de pachyderme. Plaisanta Lily.

-Merci Li. J'apprécie toujours quand tu me compares à ton espèce. Lui rétorqua Helen en souriant.

-Dîtes on va faire quoi cet après midi ? Demanda Mahaut pour couper court à toute dispute éventuelle qui pourrait dégénérer.

-Je suppose qu'on va devoir supporter Sirius jusqu'à 2 heures avant le début du bal. D'ailleurs il commence à quelle heure ? Demanda Lily

-18 heures. Si en plus on descend aux cuisines vers on pourras les laisser vers 15h40. Répondit Helen

-Pourquoi on devrais aller aux cuisines ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Parce que si on va aux cuisines on pourras donner ceci aux elfes. Dit Helen en leur montrant une petite fiole coincée entre un tube de shampooing et une crème de jour.

-C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? Soupira Lily.

-Ch'est le réguta gue grois gours gue crahail intenchif. Répondit la blonde pendant qu'elle se brossait les dents.

-En sous titré ça donne quoi ? Grimaça Lily

-C'est le résultat de 3 jours de travail intensif.

-Tu peux être moins claire ? Demanda Mahaut assise entre deux lavabos.

-Ceci, est le résultat du travail de l'Offensive Permanente. Lui répondit la blonde.

-Vous allez en faire quoi ? Demanda encore Mahaut.

-On va la donner aux elfes pour qu'ils la versent dans toutes la boisson d'accueil.

-Oui et ... ?

-Surprise ! Vous le saurez ce soir.

-Même pas drôle !

La Journée se passa assez vite et à 17 heures 45 tout les garçons devaient être présents, masqués et costumés dans la Grande Salle. Ils burent tous de la boisson d'accueil dans laquelle avait été versé le contenu de la fiole par les elfes.

A 18 heures les filles arrivèrent et burent elles aussi de la boisson.

Les tables avaient disparues à la place, disposées toutes autour de la piste de danse se trouvaient des petites tables rondes autour desquelles pouvaient apparemment tenir trois couples.

La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva juste après que la dernière fille ait bu à son tour.

-Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Comme vous avez pus le remarquer après avoir absorbé cette boisson, un ruban de couleur s'est noué autour de votre poignet. N'essayez pas de l'enlever vous n'y arriverez pas. Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis cependant, car, vous pourrez l'enlever une fois la fête terminée officiellement. Bizarrement le Directeur appuya plus que de raison sur le mot 'Officiellement'. En fait il se trouve que vous êtes rattaché à quelqu'un d'autre dans cette salle. Une fille, avec un garçon. La personne possédant l'autre ruban seras votre cavalier/cavalière pour la soirée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, afin de vous faciliter la tache nous avons composé les tables par rubans. Il y a différentes nuances de bleus, de jaunes, de rouges, de verts et autres couleurs. Ainsi si vous avez un ruban vert pomme il est tout à fait possible de vous retrouver à la table de quelqu'un qui auras un ruban vert bouteille. Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne soirée, amusez vous bien.

Lily était tout de blanc vêtue. Elle avait une longue robe blanche, ample et fluide. Elle avait une vraie allure d'ange. Elle était aérienne. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient étés ramenés assez simplement en demi queue par une barrette en perles laissant ses cheveux onduler librement dans son dos et elle portait un loup de satin blanc pour cacher ses yeux. Elle avait maquillé son visage pour qu'il apparaisse légèrement nacré selon les angles. Sa bouche était recouverte de brillant à lèvre légèrement rosé.

A son poignet s'était attaché un ruban gris perle.

Helen portait une robe courte et déstructurée de plusieurs nuances de verts. Elle était pied nus, mais Mahaut lui avait jeté un sortilège sui protégeait ses pieds du froid, des blessures et autres. Ses cheveux blonds avaient étés longuement ondulés par les soins de Lily. Elle avait un regard espiègle caché par un loup aux multiples reflets verts et dorés. Elle s'était dessinée des pommettes mutines à l'aide de fard et se lèvres brillaient légèrement.

A son poignet s'était attaché un ruban rouge sang.

En le voyant elle avait râlé dans sa barbe ''Nom d'une licorne à plume ! Le rouge ne va pas du tout avec ma robe !''

Mahaut avait revêtu une robe bustier taille empire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. La spécialité de sa robe résidait dans le fait que son dos était entièrement nu. Seule la partie de la robe qui lui recouvrait la poitrine était nouée dans le dos. La partie qui lui recouvrait la poitrine était argentée le reste de la robe était noir. Ses cheveux ondulant librement, un diadème posé sur sa tête. Elle avait choisi un loup noir en organza libérant des reflets argentés grâce à la lumière. Elle avait maquillé ses lèvres du rouge de Helen lui conférant ainsi une bouche rouge sang contrastant avec la pâleur accentuée par le maquillage de sa peau. Elle avait également peint ses ongles de rouge.

A son poignet un ruban argenté s'était noué.

Helen se sépara de ses amies pour rejoindre la table rouge pendant que les deux autres rejoignaient la table grise.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a reconnu ? Demanda Lily.

-Ca m'étonnerais. Regarde cette fille est ce que tu devinerais que c'est Liz ? Répondit Mahaut

-Non mais elle s'est différent. On a jeté des sorts à ses cheveux pour qu'elle les ait courts et bruns avec une frange. Alors que nous on a gardé nos couleurs de cheveux normales. Lui rétorqua Lily alors que s'installaient à la table deux pirates, une vestale et un mousquetaire

-Qui est Mademoiselle Argentée ? Demanda l'un des pirates.

Mahaut leva son poignet et le pirate s'installa à côté d'elle. Le deuxième pirate après avoir vu le ruban de Lily s'installa à côté d'elle pendant que la vestale et le mousquetaire prenaient place eux aussi.

-Il y a beaucoup de mousquetaire ce soir. Remarqua la vestale.

-C'est mes amis les autres mousquetaires. Nous sommes les 3 mousquetaires. Répondit son cavalier qui s'adressa d'ailleurs ensuite aux autres. A qui ais-je l'honneur de m'adresser ?

Lily et Mahaut se jetèrent une bref regard. Elles avaient décidées un peu plus tôt avec Helen et Elizabeth de se servir de leurs deuxièmes prénoms pour se présenter ainsi Elizabeth devint Joan de Poudlard, Mahaut l'Impératrice Colombe, Helen fut simplement renommée Judith, Nymphe des Bois et Lily L'Ange Rachel

-Voici L'Ange Rachel et je suis L'Impératrice Colombe.

-Cissy La Vestale.

_-_Moi c'est Ed le Pirate Barbare lui c'est Le Capitaine Davis et vous ? Dit le cavalier de Lily

-Aramis pour vous servir.

-C'est quand même dingue qu'il y ait à la même table 2 pirates, un mousquetaire, une vestale, une impératrice et un ange. Remarqua Ed Le Pirate Barbare.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dingue. Dit alors la Vestale.

-Une vestale vivait dans l'antiquité, les pirates c'est plutôt XVIe siècle, les mousquetaires c'est le XVIIe, une impératrice vivait au XVIIIe et les anges ont vécus à toutes les époques. Expliqua le Pirate.

-Je ne vois toujours pas. Ajouta la Vestale.

-A cette table nous représentons un grand panel des époques passées. Ajouta l'autre Pirate, le Capitaine Davis.

La voix du Directeur se fit de nouveau entendre.

-Le repas seras servi à 19 heures en attendant je propose aux tables rouge, bleue, verte, et grise de venir danser cette valse. Tout les élèves de ces tables sont priés de venir danser puis vous irez derrière la porte située habituellement derrière l'estrade professorale afin de vous faire prendre en photo dans l'ordre suivant : D'abord la tablée rouge, puis la verte, puis la grise puis la bleue. Sur ces mots : Bonne Valse.

Les premières notes s'égrenèrent au moment ou les élèves des dîtes tables se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse. Mahaut constata que son cavalier dansait parfaitement la valse. De temps en temps elle souriait à Elizabeth, Lily ou encore Helen qui étaient elles aussi sur la piste.

A la fin de la valse les autres couples furent autorisés à venir rejoindre ceux déjà présents pendant que Helen et sa tablée quittaient la piste pour aller se faire prendre en photo.

Mahaut resta encore un peu à danser avec son pirate. 'Son pirate ? Comment ça son pirate ? Il est pas à elle que je sache !' 'Bon la petite voix ta gueule tu va pas lui gâcher sa soirée !'

-Tu danse bien. Lui dit Mahaut pour faire taire ses petites voix.

-Merci toi aussi tu danse très bien mais moi c'est parce que j'ai été obligé de suivre des cours de danse étant plus jeune. Je dois avouer que ça se révèle parfois utile.

Ils retournèrent à leur table ou seuls manquaient la vestale et le mousquetaire.

-Hel... Elle se débrouille bien Judith tu trouves pas ? Demanda Mahaut (en se frappant mentalement d'avoir failli dire le nom de Helen, ce qui les aurait démasquées) à Lily qui fixait bizarrement Helen et son cavalier depuis presque 5 minutes.

-Je sais qui est son partenaire. Répondit simplement Lily en ramenant son regard vers Mahaut. Aussitôt les deux pirates tournèrent la tête vers elles.

-Vous avez démasqué quelqu'un ? Demanda fougueusement le Capitaine.

-Oui. Vous voyez la Nymphe des Bois ? Ils hochèrent la tête. Son cavalier c'est Tristan Weasley.

-T'es sûre ? Demanda Ed.

-Certaine. J'ai dansé avec lui l'année dernière au bal de Noël et il avait exactement cette manie de quand il danse la valse rejeter la tête en arrière et la tourner vers la droite puis la gauche.

-En y regardant de plus près c'est vrai qu'on dirait Weasley.

-C'est à nous d'aller faire les photos ! S'exclama Lily. Regardez Cissy nous fait signe de venir.

Les 4 élèves quittèrent leur table pour y revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard. A 19 heures le repas fut grandiose.

-Et bah dis donc ! Siffla Aramis. Ils ont mis les petits plats dans les grands les elfes ce soir. C'est le meilleur repas qu'il ait jamais fait !

-Je suis d'accord ! Dit Ed.

-Ma soeur est si pathétique ! Lâcha Cissy en regardant une reine des glaces qui même avec un loup sur le visage et un déguisement était reconnaissable.

-Ta soeur ? Bell... Hum la Reine des Glaces ? S'étonna le cavalier de Mahaut.

-Je me suis trahie. Oui c'est Bellatrix. Je suis Narcissa. Avoua la Vestale.

-En quoi est elle pathétique hors le fait d'être elle ? Demanda Aramis.

-Elle n'est pas elle justement. Elle a choisi l'opposé de ce qu'elle est.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Lily.

-Elle a le teint froid mais pas assez pour incarner la Reine des Glaces. Il eut fallu qu'elle soit blonde ma soeur est plus du genre Morticia Adams pas la Reine des Glaces.

-En gros tu es en train de dire qu'on devine obligatoirement qui elle est parce qu'elle n'a pas pris quelque chose qui lui ressemblait ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Oui. Et si je ne m'étais pas trahie auriez vous deviné qui j'étais ?

-Je dois avouer que non. Ton déguisement te colle tellement bien !

-Merci. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait que tout le monde a reconnu Tristan Weasley.

-Comment ça se fait que tu saches tout ça sur les costumes qui vont ou non a certains ? Demanda Lily véritablement intéressée par les dires de Narcissa.

-Et bien en fait je suis très intéressée par la psychologie et la sociologie. J'ai lu de nombreux ouvrages et j'ai récemment lu une thèse sur l'utilisation es costumes et leurs significations. Ce qui ma permis de deviner sinon de démasquer la plupart des personnes présentes ici.

-Même nous ? Demanda Aramis.

-Je pense savoir pour Colombe et Rachel, je suis quasiment sûre de moi pour Ed et Davis et par contre toi je ne vois pas du tout. Tu as choisi quelque chose qui te va vraiment très bien. Comme une seconde peau en quelques sortes.

-Tu sais qui on est ? De mandèrent en coeur les pirates mi-effarés mi-étonnés.

-Je crois oui. Vos déguisement vous vont bien mais ils sont trop simples. Vous auriez pu choisir quelque chose de plus recherché. Vous avez donné dans la facilité parce que vous êtes des gros fainéants ! Finit t-elle par dire, ce qui vexa les deux pirates.

-Comment tu procèdes pour trouver ? Demanda mahaut que le sujet intéressait.

-Et bien tu vois cette fille là-bas ? Demanda Narcissa en montrant Elizabeth.

-Oui.

-Analysez là.

-Pardon ? Demandèrent en même temps ses 5 compagnons.

-Analysez ses geste, son comportement et mettez les en relation avec sa tenue.

-Et bien elle rit beaucoup à gorge déployée. Commença le Mousquetaire.

-Elle n'a pas les cheveux courts de nature. on a usé d'un très bon sortilèges pour les faire paraître court et peut être même pour les lui teindre. Continua le Pirate Barbare.

-Je peux t'interrompre ? Demanda Lily.

-Vas-y.

-Comment tu peux affirmer ça ?

-Parce qu'elle amorce souvent le geste de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux qui serait située quelque part entre l'oreille et l'épaule je dirais un peu par habitude.

-Merci. Elle a les yeux qui rient beaucoup je trouve que ça va bien avec sa robe et son déguisement. Ajouta le Capitaine.

-Elle bouge comme on bougeait à l'époque de son costume. Dit Lily.

-Elle ne fait qu'un avec son costume. Termina Mahaut.

-Vos conclusions... Commença Narcissa.

-Elle va trop bien avec son costume. Dit Aramis

-Non on ne va jamais trop bien avec un costume. Le reprit Lily.

-Je suis d'accord avec Rachel. Ajouta Narcissa.

-Je donne ma langue au chat. Souffla l'un des pirates.

-Vous l'avez dit elle ne fait qu'un avec son costume. Elle est devenue une autre. Elle n'est plus elle puisqu'elle ne s'est pas appropriée son personnage mais qu'elle est devenue son personnage. Pour s'être ainsi plongée dans ce personnage que pouvez vous dire de cette personne ? Demanda la cousine de Sirius.

-Elle est consciencieuse et méthodique. Dit Lily.

-Elle est perfectionniste et à fond dans ce qu'elle fait. Ajouta Mahaut en connaissance de cause

-Alors elle est à Serdaigle ! Dit le Mousquetaire.

-Oui mais encore ? Demanda encore la blonde.

-C'est sûrement l'une des meilleures de sa classe. Ajouta Ed.

-Une Serdaigle, consciencieuse et appliquée, perfectionniste et meilleure de sa classe... Récapitula Mahaut.

-C'est Lizzie ! Dirent en coeur Ed et Davis.

-Lizzie ? Demanda le Mousquetaire.

-Elizabeth Joan Arès. Expliqua Lily.

-Félicitations.

Le reste de la soirée se passa entre de nombreux démasquages, des danses, et des plaisanteries. Lily et Mahaut rirent beaucoup, et, à minuit les 1e, 2e, 3e et 4e années furent sortis de la salle. De plus en plus de filles s'étaient mises pieds nus et les tablées étaient a présent mélangées. Certains couples s'étaient isolés dans les coins ou encore étaient sortis.

Les trois Mousquetaires se retirèrent et Narcissa se retrouva seule avec les deux filles car les pirates étaient partis chercher des Bièraubeurre. Mahaut en profita pour lui demander.

-Alors qui sommes nous ?

-Je vous ai observées toutes la soirée et je pense que je suis capable d'affirmer que toi, tu es Lily Evans. Dit t-elle à Lily, puis elle regarda Mahaut et lui dit. J'ai démasquée Helen Greengrass tout à l'heure alors je pense que tu es Mahaut Barlow.

-Je te tirerais bien mon diadème mais maintenant que mon crâne est anesthésié par la douleur je ne me risquerais pas à ça. Plaisanta la brune ce qui provoqua les rires des deux autres jeunes filles. Au fait ou est Helen ? Demanda t-elle aux deux autres.

-Elle est partie avec un Poufsouffle de 7e année dont j'ai oublié le nom. Répondit Narcissa.

Les deux pirates revinrent accompagnés d'un pianiste, d'un clochard, d'une Morgane, d'une chanteuse des années 20 et d'une princesse japonaise.

-Aïe je crois qu'on va pas avoir assez de chaises. Dit le pianiste en attirant à l'aide d'un accio 4 chaises qui se placèrent autour de la table.

-On va faire un jeu. Dit le Pirate Barbare.

-Ceux qui connaissent les déguisements des autres n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir. On va deviner qui se cache sous le déguisement.

Il expliqua les règles et la partie commença.

-Qui démasque t-on en premier ? Demanda la Princesse japonaise qui avait été la cavalière du pianiste.

-Toi. Dit Narcissa en regardant Morgane dans les yeux.

La jeune fille s'éloigna accompagnée de la Serdaigle pour aller regarder les photos prises en début de soirée qui étaient accrochée sur un panneau.

-Elle a choisi un déguisement qui ne lui va pas. Dit Lily pour commencer. Elle se cache dans son déguisement.

-Elle ne se sent pas à l'aise dedans. Continua Ed. Ni avec nous d'ailleurs mais à l'air de se sentir mieux avec la Vestale.

-Elle manque d'assurance. Ajouta le Pianiste.

-Oui mais elle recherchait l'originalité et s'est visiblement renseignée sur son personnage car il est fidèle à tout ce qui a été dit sur Morgane.

-Alors méticuleuse, manquant d'assurance, pas à l'aise avec nous et dans son costume. Une timide. Sûrement une Poufsouffle. Dit la Japonaise. Je suis sûre que c'est Anna Jane ! Acheva t-elle.

Le Capitaine Davis appela la Vestale et Morgane qui se démasqua, dévoilant ainsi que la Princesse Japonaise avait raison. Puis ce fut au tour de Lily d'être envoyée ailleurs.

-Ca tombe bien je voulais justement aller saluer Tristan. Dit Lily en se levant pour rejoindre le rouquin qui avait enlevé son masque et discutait avec ses amis. Lily s'installa avec eux et le jeu commença.

-Je commence. Dit le Capitaine. Elle marche avec grace et son costume lui colle bien à la peau.

-Elle s'est intégrée facilement dans la conversation. Elle est sociable. Dit le pianiste à son tour.

-Elle a soigné son costume pour qu'on reconnaisse aisément qu'elle est déguisée en ange et elle à très bon goût. Dit la Princesse.

-Elle est soignée, posée, sociable et élégante. Récapitula Anna Jane.

-Elle est soit à Serdaigle, soit à Gryffondor. Dit Elizabeth.

-C'est Lily Evans ! Dit la Princesse.

-Comment tu peux dire ça toi ? Demanda le Pirate Barbare.

-Elle est soignée, posée, sociable et élégante. In n'y a qu'un seule rousse qui peut être tout ça en même temps : Ca ne peut être que Lily Evans. Affirma la jeune fille. Mahaut vit le visage d'Anna Jane s'assombrir.

Après un signe de la main fait par Narcissa, Lily revint et ôta son loup.

-J'avais raison ! Dit la Princesse triomphalement.

-Maintenant c'est au tour de... Toi ! Dit Mahaut en pointant la Princesse qui alla elle aussi rejoindre Tristan Weasley et ses amis.

-Elle a de l'assurance. Commença le Pianiste qui avait passé une majeure partie de la soirée avec elle.

-Semble déterminée. Ajouta Anna Jane.

-Elle est jolie, même masquée mais sa voix montre qu'elle est plus jeune que nous, donc obligatoirement une cinquième année puisque les quatrième années ont étés virés. Dit Lily.

-Elle a choisi un déguisement totalement original et farfelu qu'elle assume bien je trouve. Dit Ed.

-Je récapitule : Elle a de l'assurance, est déterminée, jolie, en cinquième année, originale et farfelue... Là je vois pas. Dit Mahaut.

-Son Altesse voudrait bien aller la chercher et rester avec Tristan pour qu'on la démasque ? Demanda Lily. On reviendras sur la Princesse Japonaise plus tard.

Mahaut se leva et rejoignit Tristan, ses amis et la Princesse qu'elle renvoya au groupe. Puis elle proposa à Tristan d'aller voir les photos avec elle.

-Elle est sublime et a choisi une super belle robe. Dit Ed le Pirate Barbare.

-J'ai remarqué que plusieurs fois dans la soirée elle avait été comme mélancolique. Dit le Capitaine Davis.

-Elle est d'humeur changeante. Un coup je l'ai vue rire, et danser, le coup d'après elle était comme ailleurs. Dit Elizabeth.

-Ah oui et elle dans très bien. Ajouta son cavalier.

-Elle a bon goût. Dit la Princesse.

-Elle à bon goût, est très belle, elle est d'humeur changeante et danse très bien. Dit Anna Jane pour récapituler. Je suis désolée moi je trouve qu'on a pas grand chose pour pouvoir dire qui elle est. Ajouta t-elle.

-Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ? Demanda Elizabeth.

-Oui et reste avec Tristan. Proposa le Pianiste.

-Vous ne m'avez pas démasquée ? demanda Mahaut en revenant.

-Non. Pas assez d'informations. Mais je sais déjà qui est cette chanteuse des années 20 ! Dit la Princesse Japonaise.

-Ah oui ? Demandèrent les deux Pirates et la Vestale.

-Une fille qui choisit un déguisement qui lui colle à la perfection : Elle à peur de l'échec ou de ne pas plaire alors elle choisit un costume qu'elle est sure qu'il lui iras bien. Elle est perfectionniste car il ne manque pas un détail à sa panoplie. Elle s'est peut être renseignée sur cette époque car elle est dans son rôle.

-Wahou. Dit simplement Narcissa. Tu n'aurais pas lu les ouvrages _Interprétation des Costumes_ et _Traité de la personnalité mis en évidence par le choix d'un costume_ ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Si.

-Ca alors nous en reparlerons plus tard alors est ce que quelqu'un à part la Princesse sait qui est cette chanteuse ? Demanda La blonde en regardant les autres.

-Elizabeth Arès. Dit le Pianiste.

Elizabeth revenue ce fut au tour de la Vestale d'être démasquée au bout d'un certain laps de temps passé à discuter un peu plus loin avec la Japonaise des nombreux traités de Sociologie et Psychologie qu'elles avaient lus.

Après le retour des deux filles il fut demandé au clochard de s'éloigner. Il se dirigea vers le buffet mais à peine avait t-il fait quelques pas qu'il se prit les pieds dans une chaise et s'étala de tout son long.

-Peter Pettigrow. Soupirèrent en même temps la Japonaise, Mahaut et Lily.

-Pettigrow tu peux revenir. Lui dit la Vestale.

Les deux pirates furent démasqués rapidement et seuls restaient la Princesse Japonaise et l'Impératrice que les autres n'arrivaient pas à démasquer. Finalement Narcissa les fit revenir et expliqua aux autres.

-Quand on a détaillé en gros la personnalité apparente de celui qu'on cherche à démasquer il faut s'attaquer aux détails. Dit Narcissa. Regardez Remus, le pianiste. On a dit de lui qu'il était sûrement posé, réfléchi, méticuleux, loyal, honnête et droit. Cela vous a amené à un Serdaigle pour la première partie et à Gryffondor pour la deuxième. Si on n'avait pas déjà découvert que les pirates étaient Sirius et James et le clochard Peter vous n'auriez pas trouvé que c'était lui. J'ai découvert qui il était en début de soirée, non pas que son costume ne lui aille pas mais plutôt parce que dans son attitude il est égal à celui qu'il est en cours. Il était la plupart du temps en léger retrait dans les conversations mais intervenait cependant quand bon lui semblait. Ici il n'y a que des personnes que l'on voit tout les jours même si on ne les remarque pas forcément. Il faut mieux observer les gens qui nous entourent.

Elle regarda chacune des 9 personnes présentes autour de la table puis elle demanda.

-Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit déjà pour la Princesse Japonaise ?

Ce fut Sirius qui répondit.

-Assurance, détermination, jolie, cinquième année, originale et farfelue...

-Pourquoi ces adjectifs ? Demanda la concernée.

-Assurance parce que ça déborde de toi. Commença Anna Jane.

-Détermination. Pareil. Dit James simplement.

-Jolie parce que tout le monde le trouve ici. Ajouta Narcissa.

-Cinquième année c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. Dit Lily. Tu pourrais faire sixième année mais tu a une voix encore trop jeune.

-Et originale et farfelue tout simplement parce que c'est ce qu'il faut être pour choisir de se déguiser en Princesse Japonaise. Tu m'a même dit pendant le repas que tu voulais te déguiser en Geisha à la base. Dit Remus.

-C'est vrai. Alors je suis qui ?

Personne ne répondit alors Narcissa pris la parole.

-Je vous présente Lynn Meyer. Lynn est à Serdaigle en cinquième année et je peux vous dire qu'elle gagne à être connue. Démasquez l'Impératrice maintenant.

-On avait dit, chère Impératrice, que tu a bon goût, que tu est très belle, d'humeur changeante et que tu danse très bien et avec légèreté. Dit James.

-Vous avez même pas dit que j'étais pleine de grace ,d'élégance et de douceur ! Plaisanta la jeune fille.

-Elle a de l'humour l'Impéra... Mahaut !

-Quoi Mahaut ? Demanda Lily l'air de rien.

-Tu es Mahaut. Dit Sirius à Mahaut.

-Qu'est ce qui te le prouve ? Demanda Narcissa.

-Depuis le début de la soirée sa voix me dit quelque chose. Et Mahaut est d'humeur changeante, elle à de l'humour et en plus on a pris des cours de danse ensemble et on devait danser avec légèreté et elle s'était plainte a moi que le professeur ne lui avait pas dit comme à une autre fille qu'elle était pleine de grace, d'élégance et de douceur ! Donc c'est Mahaut conclut le jeune homme.

Mahaut enleva son loup et Sirius leva le bras en signe de victoire et prononça un très sonore 'Yes !' Puis il se leva et sortit avec James pour aller chercher 'un truc qu'ils ont oublié'

-On a oublié de dire un truc ! Dit Lily.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Tu es imprévisible et tu ose beaucoup de chose.

-N'importe quoi.

-Qui a part toi aurait osé mettre une robe comme ça avec des chaussures comme les tiennes ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elles ont mes chaussures ? Demanda Mahaut en regardant les sandales à talons qu'elle avait aux pieds.

-Cherche une seule fille dans cette salle qui ai gardé ses escarpins à talons jusqu'au bout.

-Toi, Liz, Maya !

-Ni moi, ni Liz, ni Maya n'avons eu 10 centimètres de talons sous les pieds pendant plus de 7 heures.

-Tu exagères une fois de plus.

-Ah oui ? Répondit Lily avec affront.

-Déjà j'en ai pas 10 mais 8 cm sous les pieds, et ensuite ça fait pas 7 heures mais un peu plus de 6 heures.

-Excuse moi Mahaut mais il est 1 heure moins le quart on est arrivées à 18 heures. Ca fait un peu moins de 7 heures. Intervint Remus. Plus précisément ça fait aux alentours de 6 heures 45.

-Merci de me soutenir Rem's.

-La soutenir pour quoi ? Demanda James en posant sur la table une douzaine de bouteille imité par Sirius.

-Pour rien. C'est quoi ça ?

-Ca c'est de la Bièraubeurre alcoolisée et ça c'est du Whisky pur feu.

-Oh j'en ai jamais bu du Whisky pur feu ! James tu me passe une bouteille. Demanda Anna Jane en faisant les yeux doux au garçon.

-Non. Tu va être saoule et moi je vais me faire engueuler par ta soeur parce que tu seras malade dans ta chambre et que tes copines iront la déranger.

-Oh James s'il te plaît juste une gorgée et je ne boirais que une seule Bièraubeurre alcoolisée.

James soupira puis lui fit boire juste une gorgée, elle toussa et gloussa. A côté d'elle, Mahaut sentit Lily soupirer exaspérée puis elle attrapa une bouteille de Whisky juste pour faire crever de jalousie cette péronnelle. Mahaut se servit également et seuls Remus, Anna Jane et Peter prirent des Bièraubeurre.

-Lynn tu es sure ? Demanda Elizabeth.

-Liz'Beth ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en prend.

-Liz'Beth ? Demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

-Ouais c'est sympa comme surnom. Et puis si je suis trop saoule tu veilleras sur moi ?

-Ouais c'est ça. Au fait je pensais à un truc. Continua Liz.

-Tu pense trop Liza. Soupira Sirius.

-Comment vous faîtes pour nous ramener à chaque fois des Bièraubeurres alcoolisées et des Pur feu ?

-Ah ah ! Si tu crois qu'on va te le dire ! S'exclama James alors que Anna Jane s'installait sur ses genoux.

-Narcissa, tu veux que je te dise un truc ?

-Oui ?

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


	8. Fin De Soirée Et Lendemain De Fête

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Sirius préférerait une ère)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur McAllister, La famille Barlow comprenant Andrew, Laura, Isild, et Alix, Athanéa Smythe, Noé Adamus, Anna Jane et Cherry Sue Chester, Melilus Boyle, Lynn Meyer, Maya Bedingfield.

Résumé : A l'approche du bal les humeurs sont changeantes chez les Maraudeurs et quand ils ne se disputent à propos de la nouvelle copine de James, ou du comportement des uns et des autres, les 7 Maraudeurs réussissent quand même à faire prendre une douche à Rogue, et a passer un bal agréable avec aussi étonnant soit t-il avec Narcissa Black déguisée en Vestale.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ ChaPiTre 8 : Fin De Soirée Et Lendemain De Fête.

-Narcissa, tu veux que je te dise un truc ?

-Oui ?

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je passerais une soirée agréable avec toi Narcissa. Avoua Lily.

-Tu sais quoi Lily ? Moi non plus. Avoua Narcissa à son tour.

A 3 heures du matin les derniers élèves présents furent virés de la Grande Salle par les fantômes qui devaient les surveiller. Les adolescents quelques peu éméchés se séparèrent en bas et en haut de l'escalier du Grand Hall. Narcissa, Lynn et Elizabeth retournèrent dans leur salle commune, Sirius, Mahaut, Lily, Remus, Peter et Helen qui était réapparue une heure plus tôt retournèrent dans la leur pendant que James ramenait Anna Jane qui était totalement saoule à sa propre salle commune.

Quand il rentra dans la Salle commune ses amis le huèrent en silence.

-Bouh ! La copine de Jamesie elle tient pas à l'alcool ! Se moqua Sirius

-Elle a bu quoi ? Une demi Bièraubeurre ? Deux gorgées de Pur Feu ? Ajouta Lily en se moquant également de la ''Perruche'' comme ils l'avaient renommée.

-Elle tient pas à l'alcool c'est pas sa faute. Bon c'est bon ça va quand même. Elle est pas la seule à avoir bue. N'est-ce pas Mahaut ?

-Peut être mais moi je sais que j'ai trop bu et MOI je sautillais pas sur tes genoux comme une perruche en disant 'J'suis pas bourrée ! J'suis pas bourrée !'

-Arrête de la traiter de Perruche, Mahaut.

-Désolé James mais c'est ce qu'elle est parce que moi je suis pas une gamine qui sautille n'importe où en s'accrochant au cou de son copain et en racontant toute sa vie.

-Non tu te fais porter pour monter les escaliers.

-J'avais mal aux pieds ! Et avec mes talons, et tout ce que j'ai bu je serais tombée dans l'escalier.

-Au moins tu es lucide. Plaisanta Lily qui avait elle aussi pas mal bu.

Vers 7 heures et demi et après avoir encore pas mal bu et s'être pas mal confiés les uns aux autres ils s'endormirent finalement. James étendu sur sa causeuse, Peter recroquevillé sur son fauteuil, Helen était roulée en boule dans le sien, Remus allongé sur son canapé, Manqudair en boule sur son ventre, Lily endormie sur sa méridienne, Mahaut qui avait enlevé son diadème couchée dans son hamac, Sirius à côté d'elle. Lily s'était couverte avec la veste de Remus, qui s'était couvert de la cape de James. Helen avait trouvé un plaid et Mahaut avait enfilé un grand pull qui traînait dans la salle.

Quand elle se réveilla environ une heure plus tard elle quitta le hamac encore à moitié endormie laissant Sirius, Lily, Helen et Remus dans la Salle qui serait bientôt envahie par le bruit et après avoir réussi à monter dans son dortoir, se laissa tomber dans son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer ou même de fermer les rideaux du baldaquin.

Elle redescendit quelques heures plus tard les yeux cachés par d'immenses lunettes, Mahaut n'avait pas eu le courage de se changer entièrement, elle avait juste enlevé l'informe pull Rouge et avais enfilé un ancien pull de Remus. James et Remus étaient les seuls réveillés, et vu leurs têtes pas depuis très longtemps.

-Wow. Dit Remus en se redressant.

-Comme tu dis ouais. Balbutia James la bouche pâteuse et l'oeil vitreux en se laissant tomber sur sa causeuse.

Mahaut posa le pull sur la table à côté d'elle puis elle tourna sur elle même.

-Euh... Mahaut qu'est ce que tu fait ? Demanda James perplexe.

-On est bien dimanche ? Après que ses deux amis aient confirmé elle continua. Y devrait pas y avoir plus de monde ?

-Ouais possible. Bailla le Lycanthrope. Dans son sommeil Sirius poussa un grognement qui ressemblait à un aboiement puis il s'étira et d'une voix aussi pâteuse que James quelques minutes auparavant.

-Mes amis en vérité je vous le dit cette soirée était mémorable !

-Sirius ta gueule ! Gémit Lily en enfouissant sa tête sous la veste de Remus.

-Gueule de bois Lily Jolie ? Demanda James qui avait retrouvé une voix un peu plus claire. En réponse Lily grogna. Il prit ça pour un oui. Je r'viens. Dit t-il alors en se levant de sa causeuse.

-Fais tout ce que tu veux pourvu que tu la boucle ! Répondit Lily en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles déjà cachées par la veste de Remus.

Toute personne qui serait rentrée dans la salle commune à ce moment là aurait trouvé la scène bizarre. Lily allongée à plat ventre sur sa méridienne, une veste de pianiste lui couvrant la tête. Helen toujours en boule sur son fauteuil mais avec désormais un bras qui pendait. Remus assis sur son canapé en train de regarder dans le vide tout en caressant Manqudair. Sirius allongé dans le hamac de Mahaut les mains sous sa nuque, les pieds croisés. Mahaut assise en tailleurs par terre devant la cheminée en se tenant la tête avec les mains d'immenses lunettes lui cachant les yeux et probablement aussi des cernes. Tous encore en tenue de soirée.

James revint et leur tendit à tous une sorte de petit sucre. C'est à ce moment que Tristan Weasley choisit d'entrer dans la salle.

-Ah vous êtes réveillés c'est bien. Il regarda alternativement les sucres dans les mains de Sirius, Remus, James, Mahaut et Lily qui s'était redressée et était maintenant en appui sur ses coudes. Vous faîtes quoi avec du sucre ?

-Remède anti gueule de bois ! Assura James.

-Ah ok. Bah en fait il se trouve que le déjeuner est presque fini et que les autres vont pas tarder à revenir.

Après avoir remercié Tristan les 5 Maraudeurs mangèrent leur sucre en silence. Mahaut finit le sien juste au moment ou le portrait laissait entrer un petit groupe d'environ 5 élèves de 3e année.

Helen se réveilla au même moment et James lui tendit un sucre.

-T'es sur que ça marche ton truc ? Demanda t-elle perplexe en se tenant la tête d'une main tout en regardant le sucre qui était dans l'autre.

-Ouais ouais ça marche. J'approuve. Dit Lily en se redressant.

Juste après que Helen ait commencé à manger son sucre Nick Quasi-Sans Tête se matérialisa devant eux.

-Le professeur Mac Gonnagal vous convoque dans son bureau immédiatement. Elle a dit qu'il ne vous fallait pas plus de trois minutes pour être dans son bureau.

Les 6 se levèrent et James monta réveiller Peter. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux du parchemin qu'elle corrigeait le professeur de métamorphose leva un sourcil d'étonnement. Elle avait face à elle un pianiste sans veste à queue de pie, deux pirates aux manches retroussées, un clochard plus vrai que nature, un ange échevelé, une nymphe pied nue enveloppée dans un plaid et une impératrice en robe de princesse, pull trop grand et lunettes noires que la jeune fille s'empressa de remonter sur sa tête comme un bandeau.

-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. La soirée d'hier fut une vraie réussite et le Directeur et moi même avons tenus à vous féliciter pour l'excellente idée que vous avez eu et pour l'implication dont vous avez fait preuve. Nous accordons 5 points à chacun d'entre vous. J'ai pu constater que nombreux étaient les élèves de 5e, 6e et 7e année qui étaient absents lors du repas de ce midi. En tant que préfets Monsieur Lupin et Miss Evans vous devez informer vos camarades absents que ce soir à 17 heures auras lieu l'élection du meilleur costume. Tout les élèves sont donc priés de se rendre dans la Grande Salle en costume.

Vous pouvez disposer.

-Merci Professeur. Répondirent les 7 élèves avant de se retirer. Au revoir Professeur.

-Au revoir. Ah oui, et, le Directeur et moi même fermerons les yeux pour cette fois sur l'apparition de bouteilles de Whisky pur feu et Bièraubeurres alcoolisées à la table grise.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les Maraudeurs décidèrent qu'ils avaient le temps d'aller dans le parc avant que Lily et Remus n'aillent accomplir leur mission de préfets. Mahaut remonta aussi vite que lui permettait ses talons pour chercher son carton à dessin et son plumier préféré pendant que les pirates et le pianiste reprenaient leurs vestes.

Ils s'installèrent sous leur arbre où Narcissa qui était un peu plus loin avec Elizabeth et Lynn vint les voir.

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée avec vous hier. Et même si Liz'Beth s'est sentie mal en arrivant dans la salle commune je suis contente d'être restée avec les amis de mon horreur de cousin à boire illégalement sous le nez des fantômes. Dit t-elle dans un sourire.

-Euh Narcissa est ce que tu es au courant qu'il y a à 17 heures dans la Grande Salle l'élection du meilleur costume ?

-Ah ? Non je ne savais pas. Bonne après midi. Et vous avez le bonjour de Lynn et Liz'Beth.

Mahaut dessina un bon moment et vers 15 heures Lily et Remus allèrent accomplir leur mission, Mahaut les suivit mais alors qu'ils montaient vers la salle commune elle les quitta dans les hall pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

-Tu faisais quoi ? Lui demandèrent les autres en arrivant un peu avant 17 heures dans la Grande Salle.

-Pourquoi vous êtes en avance ?

-...

-Même réponse. Dit t-elle alors que ses amis ne répondaient rien.

Dumbledore arriva et Mahaut n'écouta qu'à moitié le discours du Directeur, croquant les expressions des différents élèves présents dans la salle.

Elle ne releva la tête qu'en sentant Helen lui donner un coup dans les côtes.

-Venons en au fait. Vous aviez tous de très beaux costumes et étiez tous magnifiquement masqués, comme vous avez pu le remarquer hier vous avez tous voté pour un costume que vous trouviez joli. Un de fille, un de garçon et une tablée entière. Nous avons les résultats. La tablée grise a été élue tablée la mieux costumée.

Narcissa, James, Sirius, Lily et Mahaut montèrent mais le mousquetaire ne se présenta pas.

-Il manque une personne. Un mousquetaire si je me souviens bien. Bon. Élu meilleur costume masculin : Remus Lupin en pianiste, tablée verte. Élu meilleur costume féminin : Elizabeth Arès, tablée bleue.

Remus et Elizabeth rejoignirent les 5 autres déjà présents sur l'estrade des professeurs. Dumbledore leur remis à tous une petite plaque gravée et une photo d'eux datant de la veille puis ils descendirent de l'estrade et rejoignirent Helen et Peter. Puis Dumbledore reprit son discours.

-Je rappelle en toute innocence que l'alcool est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école et je félicite Miss Evans et Monsieur Lupin pour leur excellente idée de ce bal costumé. Le prochain bal auras lieu le samedi 31 octobre pour Halloween. Bonne fin d'après midi et nous nous voyons au dîner. Le directeur adressa un clin d'oeil par dessus ses lunettes à tout ses élèves et descendit de l'estrade.

-C'est quand même dégueulasse ! Se plaignit Helen. J'avais un super beau déguisement !

Lily essaya de prendre le carnet de Mahaut alors que celle ci se baissait pour ramasser ses plumes qui s'étaient étalés par terre.

-Lily lâche ce carton !

-Mahaut ! Pourquoi tu veux pas nous dire ce que tu fais !

-Mais parce que-euh ! Vous verrez quand ce seras le moment !

-Ca ! Ca ça s'fait trop pas ! Bouda Helen.

-C'est une surprise ! Promis juré vous serez les premiers à voir ce que j'ai fait.

-Comment ça les premiers ? Demanda Lily. Tu les montres à d'autres personnes ?

-Vous verrez maintenant excusez moi il faut que j'aille voir le Directeur.

-Depuis quand elle a besoin de voir Dumbledore ? Demanda Sirius pensif en mâchouillant une plume que Mahaut avait oublié après que la dite jeune fille soit partie sa boîte de plumes et son carton à dessins sous le bras.

-Elle a toujours été un peu folle. Dit James comme si elle était morte et qu'on parlait d'elle lors de son enterrement ce que ne manquèrent pas de lui faire remarquer Lily et Helen.

-Elle n'est pas encore morte, Potter !

-Ah oui ? Demanda t-il faussement étonné.

-Ce que tu peux être gamin ! S'emporta Lily avant de tourner les talons.

Bien après avoir quitté le Directeur du collège Mahaut errait dans les couloirs. Elle avait raté l'heure du dîner et était passée 2 fois devant le tableau de la cuisine avant de le voir. Elle avait pris la première chose que les elfes de maisons lui avaient présenté. Elle avait mangé sans vraiment mangé. Mastiquant ses pommes de terre comme si elles étaient de caoutchouc. Elle marchait comme un robot, mécaniquement, machinalement en retournant sans s'en rendre compte vers sa salle commune. Les élèves qui la croisaient murmuraient sur son passage qu'elle avait l'air d'une morte ou de quelqu'un qui avait appris la pire des nouvelles. En arrivant dans la salle commune elle ne vit pas ses amis lui faire de grands signes de la main et la regarder passer sans les voir, totalement abasourdis. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait osé prendre son courage à deux mains et il lui avait dit oui !

-Mahaut ! Lui cria Helen dans les oreilles alors qu'elle venait de poser le pied sur la première marche menant aux dortoirs... Des garçons !

-Hein ?

-C'est pas ton dortoir.

-Ah bon ?

-Putain mais t'es où là ? La terre appelle Mahaut, où qu'elle soit. Ajouta Helen en regardant sa meilleure amie attentivement. Petit à petit la jeune fille perdit son air perdu et ses joues retrouvèrent de la couleur. Son cerveau semblait se remettre à fonctionner.

-Désolé. Fit t-elle simplement en venant s'asseoir en tailleur sur le tapis, devant la cheminée.

-T'était où ? Demanda Remus simplement alors qu'elle sortait une feuille vierge de son carton. On s'est un peu inquiétés. En 6 ans tu n'as jamais manqué une seule occasion de voir Peter, James et Sirius se bourrer la panse comme des gorets à l'en faire exploser.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Tout d'abord j'ai parlé à Dumbledore, puis à MacGonnagal. Ils m'ont donnés une autorisation pour un truc. J'étais super heureuse alors j'ai commencé à vous chercher mais je vous ai pas trouvés parce que je me suis perdue, mais c'est bizarre parce que je continuais à faire des trucs. Elle parlait de plus en plus en plus vite. J'étais trop folle dans ma tête mais de dehors j'étais mécanique. Je réfléchissait même pas. J'ai raté le dîner et je suis allées aux cuisines et me voilà. Mais c'était un truc de fou. C'est trop space. Tu marche et t'a l'impression que ton corps est mort que c'est juste une coquille, tu vois, et il fait les trucs à l'automatique. Tourne à droite, monte à gauche, ouvre la porte, dit le mot de passe. Des trucs de folie ! Et à l'intérieure t'es en transe, c'est trop fou. Tu comprends rien à ta vie. Tu te regardes marcher et tu jubiles trop. Laisse tomber.

-Ouais c'est ce qu'on va faire. Dit Lily en regardant sa meilleure amie comme si elle était folle.

-Je vous jure que c'est le truc le plus dingue qui me soit jamais arrivé !

-Tu leur à demandé quoi à Mac Go et Dumby ? Demanda James qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre un mot des tribulations fantasques de son amie.

-Le droit de monter une exposition.

Helen prit un air sceptique

-Une exposition ? Fit t-elle.

-Hun Hun. Mahaut acquiesça en mordillant sa plume tout en s'allongeant à plat ventre et en commençant à dessiner pendant que James reprenait son Traité de La Métamorphose Avancée par Amorphus Zaïeul, que Peter retournait à son devoir de potions, que Lily ressortait un gros pavé emprunté à la bibliothèque qui avait l'air vraiment barbant, que Helen essayait de faire un bracelet par métamorphose à partir d'un fil de fer, que Remus lisait un livre de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et que Sirius faisait semblant de faire son devoir de botanique.

'Et comment tu peux dire qu'il fait semblant, Hein ?' 'Elle le connaît par coeur tête de bille ! C'est son meilleur ami.' 'Et alors ? T'es ma pire meilleure amie et je t'connaît pas par coeur !' 'Ca c'est normal c'est parce que je suis ta SEULE amie et que je ne te laisse rien savoir sur moi.' 'Hun hun t'es pas ma seule amie !' 'Bouclez là toutes les deux ! Elle essaye de dessiner et a cause de vous elle dessine un conflit intérieur.' 'Ah oui ?' 'Oh mais c'est super bien fait !' 'Oui parce qu'elle VOUS A POUR MODÈLES ESPÈCES DE TÊTES DE TROLL!'

Mahaut se pris la tête entre les mains. Putain qu'est ce que ces petites voix peuvent donner mal au crâne à tout le temps se disputer.

-Vous êtes les derniers à avoir gardés vos costumes. Dit Tristan en montant aux dortoirs des garçons.

-On est toujours déguisés ? Demanda Lily en levant la tête de son livre. Ah oui. Et elle replongea la tête dans son énorme bouquin.

Mahaut après avoir ajouté quelques couleurs à son dessin monta la première aux dortoirs. ''J'vais m'coucher, 'soir''

Elle redescendit environ une heure plus tard les cheveux mouillés et surexcitée.

-Lily ! Helen ! Ca y est l'eau m'fais plus rien !

-Sous titres ! Ordonna James.

-Tu a plus de chance de réussir à manger un basilic que d'avoir les sous titres de ce que je dis à Evans et Greengrass, Potter. Lui répondit Mahaut qui sortit de la Salle commune suivie de Helen et Lily sous les regards éberlués des Maraudeurs ''Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? '' et des autres Gryffondors présents dans la pièce ''Elle sort les cheveux trempés et à moitié nue !''

-Mais elle devient vraiment folle la Mahaut ! Lâcha Sirius en abandonnant le livre d'Histoire de La Magie qu'il avait pris.

-Alors ? Demanda Lily avidement en passant le portrait. Helen regarda la Grosse Dame et Violette, son amie qui les écoutaient de toutes les manières sauf discrètes.

-Pas ici. Helen les entraîna vers une salle de classe.

-Je me suis dit que j'allais réessayer et je l'ai fait puis je suis allée sous l'eau et je sui restée comme ça. L'eau ne m'a rien fait !

-C'est trop génial ! Maintenant il reste plus qu'à attendre l'anniversaire de Remus.

-On pourrais lui faire en cadeau de Noël ça s'rait plus bientôt ! Dit Mahaut.

-Euh Mahaut...

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que tu a juste un pull sur le dos ?

-Oui je sais c'est le pull que Isild m'a offert à mon anniversaire. Elle dit que c'est la mode en France : Une robe pull.

-Et tu sais qu'il est 10 heures et demi, et qu'on est dans une salle de classe et que tu es pieds nus, en pull et les cheveux mouillés ?

-Oui mais j'étais trop impatiente de vous le dire alors j'ai enfilé le premier truc que j'avais sous la main.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ai les cheveux mouillés alors que l'eau ne t'a rien fait ?

-J'étais trop heureuse alors j'ai pas fait exprès je suis redevenue, mais j'étais encore sous la douche !

-Tu es folle ! Finit par dire Helen dans un éclat de rire.

Quand elles rentrèrent dans la Salle Communes elles montèrent directement dans leur chambre, hilares et sans même jeter un regard aux 4 garçons estomaqués qui les regardaient passer la bouche bée.

-Lup' tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille s'il te plaît ? Demanda Helen en croquant avidement dans un toast dont la marmelade faisait le plus d'effort possible pour s'en échapper plus d'un mois après le bal déguisé.

-Helen est ce que tu vas apprendre à manger proprement un jour ? Demanda Lily en soupirant.

-Hum. Excuse moi Lil' j'mangerais proprement le jour ou eux le feront. Elle montra Sirius dont l'assiette débordait de tartes et toasts en tout genre, puis James qui trempait sa part de cake dans un vert de jus de citrouille et Peter, le sommet de l'horreur, dont on pouvait deviner le repas rien qu'en regardant sa chemise.

-Pfff ! Tu te sers de la facilité. Si on prend ces trois là c'est sur qu'on a toujours l'air plus intelligents, plus beau ou plus distingués. Bougonna la jeune fille.

-Hé ! S'exclamèrent deux d'entre eux. Peter ayant la bouche trop pleine pour protester.

-Rem's défends nous ! Intima Sirius alors que le lycanthrope avait les yeux dans le vague en direction d'une certaine Serdaigle.

-REMUS ! Cria Helen. Quelques élèves autours d'eux se retournèrent dans leur direction.

-Hein ?

-Rien.

-Je... Euh j'vais voir Lynn. Sur ces mots Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui déjeunait avec Elizabeth et Narcissa qui étaient devenues inséparables depuis le bal costumé.

-C'est dingue ça quand même ! Remarqua Sirius.

-De quoi ? Demandèrent Helen, Lily et Mahaut en choeur.

-Moi, Rem's, Jamesie, ... et Pete ont les plus beaux gars de Poudlard et à part James on est tous célibataires !

-On dit Rem's, Jamesie, Pete et Moi pas Moi et untel untel untel !

-Mahaut ! Quand arrêteras tu de me corriger ? Soupira le brun

-Quand tu parleras correctement, chéri !

-Faut que j'monte aux dortoirs tu viens avec moi _May_ ?

-Ouaip. Les deux se levèrent et montèrent aux dortoirs en laissant Lily avec les trois porcs de gryffondor.

-Oh là là mais qu'est ce qu'y m'énervent ! S'emporta la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel une fois sortie de la Grande Salle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais tu les as vu tous ? Ils font pitié a vouloir à tout prix se caser. J'suis pas sortie avec un mec depuis le bal d'octobre et alors ? Est-ce que j'en fais un drame ? Non !

-Bah ouais mais eux ça fait ptet plus longtemps qu'ils se sont pas casés.

-Mais regarde même Lup' il verse dans la dégoulinure et la mièvrerie ! Pis déjà il faudrait que Peter arrête de manger et fasse un régime parce qu'il est bien portant ! Il faudrait que Sirius devienne moins con et que ...

-Attends. Si y a bien un truc qu'on peut pas dire c'est que Sirius est con. Il faut qu'il se serve de son intelligence à bon escient au moins une fois dans sa vie mais on peut pas dire qu'il soit con.

-Mais arrête de le défendre putain Mahaut !

-Je le défends pas je te corrige c'est comme si tu disais que ...

-Mais regarde tu le défends trop ça m'énerve ça ! Putain ! Mandibulus ! Cria Helen a la grosse dame qui s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

-Putain Helen t'es bornée ! D'un côté c'est normal que je l'défende c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Et moi ? S'arrêta la jeune fille au milieu de l'escalier avant de faire volte-face brutalement.

-Et toi quoi ? Demanda Mahaut en la regardant, les bras croisés et le ton calme et posé.

-Et moi je suis qui ? Il est ton meilleur ami tu l'défends ok c'est normal. Mais j'suis aussi ta meilleure amie...

-Oui. Et tu te trompes je te corriges et puis merde j'en ai marre que tout l'monde se paye des sales trips en ce moment ! J'sais pas si c'est la pleine lune qui vous fait ça mais lâchez moi. Les crises existentielles 'tu-es-mon-amie-je-suis-ton-ami-défends-moi-soutiens-moi !' c'est bon ça va 2 minutes.

-Bon de toute façon c'est pas de ça dont je voulais et parler.

-Oui ? Demanda Mahaut en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-On est vraiment trop des bonnes amies ? Demanda Helen en se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de Mahaut.

-OUI ? Demanda cette dernière qui commençait à s'inquiéter. A chaque fois que helen commençait une phrase comme ca, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Qu'est ce que tu a encore fait ?

Les garçons et Lily qui étaient assis dans leur coin dans la Salle Commune, attendirent que Mahaut et Helen arrivent en criant.

-TU AS FAIT QUOI ? Entendirent t-il alors que Helen descendait les escaliers en courant.

-J'crois que j'ai pas commencé comme il fallait ! Gémit t-elle en se cachant derrière le canapé de Remus.

-HELEN. JUDITH. GREENGRASS. JE. VAIS. TE. TUER ! Hurla Mahaut en descendant à son tour. Les Maraudeurs en prévision de la crise à venir avait fait évacuer la Salle Commune.

-Je te jure que je suis désolée Mahaut. S'excusa Helen.

-Vous étiez au courant ? Cria Mahaut aux autres Maraudeurs qui essayaient de la calmer.

-Euh peut être que oui ? Hasarda Lily timidement.

-Vous êtes vraiment des fils de cognard ! Comment vous avez pu la laisser faire ça !

-Mahaut... Commença Remus.

-Franchement Remus tais-toi, tous. Et si vous voulez un conseil, dégagez parce que j'vais frapper quelqu'un.

Helen fut la première à sortir et Mahaut arpenta la pièce en leur tournant le dos pour ne pas les voir.

-La violence ne mène à rien Minnie-Moi.

-Oh c'est bon Sirius commence pas à me faire des vieilles leçons de morale. Vous l'avez laissé faire, merde !

-Tu avais décidé de mettre en application la meilleure idée de ta vie et t'as lâché le truc comme ça. On pouvait pas te laisser faire ça.

-Et bah si. Vous auriez du comprendre que si j'voulais plus l'faire c'est que j'devais avoir mes raisons. Dit la brune en se radoucissant.

-La seule raison que tu as chérie c'est que tu es conne !

-Merci Sirius.

-De rien. Mais j'comprends pas vraiment.

-Tu comprends pas quoi ?

-T'as l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour exposer, tu trouves même un local pour une exposition éphémère à Pré au Lard et la veille du jour ou tu dois rencontrer un sponsor tu lâches l'affaire "Nan désolé je peux pas". Tu croyais quoi qu'on allait t'écouter ? Tu nous prends pour des cons chérie.

-Ca doit être ça. Dit t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la méridienne de Lily.

-Merci. Donc je peux les faire rentrer t'as plus d'envie de meurtre ?

-Tu peux les faire entrer mais ça ne veut absolument pas dire que je n'ai plus envie de vous assassiner. Au fait si vous m'avez trouvé un sponsor, c'est que vous lui avez montré mes dessins.

-Ouais.

Il se leva et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lily Evans visiblement échauffée face à un James Potter particulièrement arrogant.

-Tu sais quoi Potter ? Je souhaite qu'un truc c'est que toi et tes putain de vifs d'or à la con vous flambiez dans un incendie meurtrier. Et si tu en réchappes je souhaite que tu soit brûlé aux deuxièmes et troisièmes degrés sur tout ton visage et aussi que un jour tu te fasse castrer d'une chute sur un balai après que tu ai fait l'une de tes si nombreuse acrobaties dans les airs ! Lui dit t-elle hargneusement en passant le portrait, qui, décidément voyait passer de nombreuses disputes en ce Samedi 12 Novembre.

-Comment une fille aussi jolie que toi peut dire des choses aussi moches ?

-AS-TU-ÉCOUTÉ-UN-TRAÎTRE-MOT-DE-CE-QUE-JE-VIENS-DE-TE-DIRE-POTTER-?-JE-VIENS-DE-TE-MAUDIR-SUR-14-GÉNÉRATIONS-! Hurla Lily très vite et très fort sans reprendre sa respiration avant de monter dans son dortoir.

-Euh... James pourquoi Lily Jolie vient t-elle de te maudire sur 14 générations ? Demanda Sirius perplexe.

-J'ai peut être insinué quelques malentendus...

-'Hey Evans ! C'est parce que t'es lesbienne que tu sors avec aucun gars ?' Imita Helen d'une voix ridicule.

-James ! S'exclama Mahaut. C'est parfaitement ridicule puisque tu ne sais pas si elle sort avec quelqu'un ou non.

-Evans sort avec un gars ? S'étranglèrent Sirius, et James en même temps.

-Je ne répondrais pas aux deux crétins que j'ai pour meilleurs amis. Sur ce... BONSOIR !

-Mahaut il est 10 heures du matin.

-Je dis ce que je veux !

James laissa échapper un vague grognement qui ressemblait à quelque chose genre ''les femmes !'' avant de sortir pour retrouver sa perruche.

-Quand est ce qu'il trouve le temps de travailler entre sa Perruche, le quidditch et sa connerie ? Demanda Lily beaucoup plus tard dans l'après midi à Helen et Mahaut.

-Lily s'il t'obsède tant que ça va le voir ! Soupira Helen qui essayait encore de faire son bracelet. Mahaut j'arrives pas !

-Oui c'est normal c'est parce que tu fais pas le bon geste et je pense qu'il manquerais un petit quelque chose genre un truc qui ferait fermoir.

-Ok.

Helen, Lily et Mahaut s'étaient réfugiées dans la Salle sur Demande qu'elles n'avaient pas utilisées une seule fois depuis la rentrée. La blonde essayait encore tant bien que mal de se faire son bracelet, la rousse s'énervait contre James Potter tout en faisant un devoir d'arithmancie et la brune dessinait pour son exposition.

-Tu dessines quoi _May_ ? Demanda Lily en se rasseyant sur sa chaise pour la 8e fois de suite avant de se lever.

-Là, tout de suite ?

-Non demain dans 8 mois.

-Demain dans 8 mois je serais sûrement en train de dessiner cette fabuleuse femme noire qui vend des glaces sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Cette fabuleuse femme noire ? Wahou que d'éloges !

-Oui cette femme à un regard... Wahou.

-Mais t'es pas allée sur le chemin de Traverse depuis cet été ! S'exclama Lily en se rasseyant encore une fois.

-ASSIS TOI OU RESTE DEBOUT MAIS ARRÊTE DE TE LEVER TOUT LE TEMPS TU M'ANGOISSES JE PEUX PAS FAIRE MON BRACELET ! Cria Helen à l'adresse de Lily qui venait de se lever.

-Zen chérie, Zen ! Souffla Lily en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

Après que Helen ait fini son bracelet, que Mahaut ait fini son dessin et que Lily se soit entièrement calmée à grands renforts de tisanes elles descendirent afin de dîner.

-Vous étiez où espèces de folles inconscientes ? Demanda Sirius.

-Bonsoir Sirius, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir et oui, je vais très bien merci.

Il soupira bruyamment et Lily alla manger avec ses amies de 7e année pour ne pas être en présence de James. Plus tard dans la soirée James prit Mahaut et Helen à part pendant que Remus, Peter et Lily allaient reporter leurs livres à la bibliothèque.

-QUOIIIIII ? Hurla Sirius alors que le jeune homme finissait sa phrase. 1 mois et demi que vous êtes ensemble et t'as toujours pas ... ? Enfin vous avez toujours pas ... ?

James se contenta de soupirer bruyamment. Il le savait il n'aurais pas du en parler devant Sirius pourtant il avait besoin d'un avis féminin que seules Mahaut et Helen pouvait lui donner étant donné que Lily lui faisait la tête. Il fallait qu'il leur parle.

-Mais James ! 1 mois et demi ! Se lamenta Sirius qui était une fois de plus parti dans l'une de ses si célèbres litanies. Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ? Moi en 2 jours hop c'est emballé je tire mon coup et ciao bella !

-Sirius c'est pas qu'on en n'a rien à faire de ta vie sexuelle mais un peu quand même ! Soupira Mahaut en se laissant tomber sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

-Quoiiiiiiiii ?

-On en a rien à faire de ta vie ! C'est clair pourtant ! Résuma Helen.

-Attend attend ! Sur une échelle 0 à 10 de niveau d'intérêt ?

-...

-Putain vous êtes vraiment de la morve de troll ! S'exclama t-il avant de tourner les talons et de monter bouder dans son dortoir.

-Alors ? Parce que bon quand même Sirius a pas entièrement tort parce que bon j'suis un mec quoi et puis ça avance pas, on fais rien que s'embrasser et je sent qu'elle est tendue juste quand je passe ma main dans son dos...

-C'est parce que t'es tombé sur la plus coincée des 5e années de poudlard ! Hurla Sirius depuis l'escalier.

-Sirius Black occupe toi de ton arrière train pour changer ! Répondit Helen en criant à son tour pendant que Mahaut essayait (en vain) d'aider James.

-Tu sais James je n'ai jamais été capable d'aider quelqu'un ! Lança Helen avant d'abandonner James qui geignait sur l'épaule de Mahaut. Mahaut mima dans le dos de James à l'intention de Helen de ne pas quitter cette putain de Salle Commune sous peine de mort mais rien n'y fit et Mahaut se retrouva dans la dite pièce en compagnie d'un Gryffondor dépressif et en manque sexuellement.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


	9. On S'est Connus

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Sirius préférerait une ère)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur McAllister, La famille Barlow comprenant Andrew, Laura, Isild, et Alix, Athanéa Smythe, Noé Adamus, Anna Jane et Cherry Sue Chester, Melilus Boyle, Lynn Meyer, Maya Bedingfield.

Résumé : Après le bal, les Maraudeurs ont peut être un peu trop abusés de l'alcool et sans les sucres miracles de James ils n'auraient pas été des plus frais pour être élus meilleurs costumes et meilleure tablée ou encore pour voir le directeur mais un mois à passé et James se pose des questions quand à sa relation avec Anna Jane en plus il s'est disputé avec Lily...

Note De L'auTeur (Moi ) : Ce chapitre est un peu cours mais c'est parce que le suivant est bien plus long...

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ ChaPiTre 9 : On S'est Connus, On S'est Perdus De Vue, On S'est Retrouvé. ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-2 Décembre après 2 mois et une dizaine de jours je suis ... célibataire. Souffla James libéré de toute emprise poufsoufflienne.

-Wahou. C'est la première fois que je te vois tenir aussi longtemps ! Admira Helen.

-Ouais moi aussi. Lui répondit James pendant que Lily entrait totalement échevelée dans le QG. 'Visiblement elle a couru' remarque la petite voix de Mahaut très observatrice.

-Ca va Lil' ? Demanda Helen

-Je croyais que tu révisais à la bibliothèque. Constata Mahaut.

-C'était le cas et j'ai besoin à tout prix du livre de Ruppert Oswald III sur _L'arithmancie revisitée _que j'ai oublié hier.

-Oups. Murmura James. Mahaut le vit balayer du plat de la main les miettes de tarte et de pain qui étaient tombées sur le livre dont il se servait encore quelques minutes auparavant comme d'un plateau.

-Je crois que James l'a retrouvé ! S'exclama Sirius qui essayait depuis près d'un mois de réconcilier ses deux amis.

-Helen est ce que s'il te plaît tu pourrais me donner mon livre ? Demanda Lily qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

Helen soupira mais donna quand même le livre à Lily tout en lui disant au passage

-Tu sais Lily ca commence légèrement à être ridicule tout ça je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés !

-Toi non mais moi si ! Et tant que ce crétin à lunette de Monsieur-j'ai-la-tête-enflée-et-je-passe-plus-les-portes ne se seras pas excusé en propre et due forme je ne lui reparlerais pas ! S'emporta la rouquine avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

Une fois de plus le silence retomba sur la pièce 'Faudrait peut être songer à lui donner un nom à cette pièce !' 'La petite voix ?' 'Oui ?' ' TA GUEULE !'

Que ces petites voix devenaient chiantes !

-Peeves m'a trouvé un nouveau surnom. Déclara Remus d'un ton neutre pour briser la glace qui s'était formée après le départ de Lily.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Peter la bouche pleine de fondant du chaudron.

-Lupin Le Turlupin Zinzin !

-Quelle imagination. Répondit Sirius qui s'en fichait royalement.

-Mais vous êtes vraiment nuls ! S'emporta Helen en quittant la pièce.

-Je comprends rien là ! Dit Sirius en relevant la tête de son magazine.

-Je crois qu'elle vous trouve hypocrites ou peut être qu'elle pense que James devrait s'excuser et si possible au plus vite parce que nous on subit Lily et on est plus jamais tous ensemble en plus vous forcez les gens autour de vous à faire un choix : Lily ou James. Lily et Lynn se sont disputées à cause de ça.

-Ah oui pourquoi ? Demanda Remus qui portait un intérêt tout particulier à la Serdaigle.

-Parce que Lily lui a demandé de choisir et que Lynn lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas à choisir et qu'elle préférait autant ne passer de temps avec aucun de vous deux plutôt que d'être au centre de vos disputes et d'avoir à choisir entre deux cons bornés et immatures !

-Elle m'a traité de con immature et borné ? S'enquit James en levant un sourcil de cette façon si caractéristique qu'il avait de le faire quand quelque chose le tracassait.

-Exactement ce que Lily a dit.

-Ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre comme c'est mignon !

-Black ta gueule ! Intima James.

Le dit Black soupira bruyamment avant de retourner à la lecture de son magazine.

-C'est une idée Black ou tu viens de dire 'même pas drôle' ? Demanda Remus en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sirius montra les crocs.

-Couché le chien ! Plaisanta James qui avait finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes retrouvé le sourire.

Pour toute réponse Sirius se transforma en sa forme animagus, un gros chien noir, qui vint se coucher au pieds de James afin de mordiller discrètement sa chaussure.

-James tu pues des pieds ! S'exclama t-il en redevenant Sirius Black.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ? Demanda Mahaut amusée par la scène. Mais Sirius ça fait 6 ans que vous êtes dans le même dortoir !

-Je vais pas lui sentir les pieds désolé May.

-J'suis déçue !

-Pardon pardon de n'être que moi même.

-Oh c'est marrant comme ça on dirait le gars en septième année qui s'excuse trop de tout, de vivre, d'être à Poudlard et tout !

-C'est pas faux.

-Bon. Il faudrait peut être qu'on fasse quelque chose contre les Serpentards parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on leur a rien fait ils vont commencer à prendre l'habitude.

-Il faudrait que Helen et Lily soient là avant de décider de quoique ce soit.

Mahaut défendit la cause de ses deux amies en se heurtant au mur érigé par les Maraudeurs qui ne voulaient pas l'écouter.

-De toute façon vous ne céderez pas alors autant parler d'autre chose !

-Et de quoi tu veux parler ? Demanda Remus.

-11 décembre.

-Euh...

-L'anniversaire de Liz ! Bande de débile ! Et il faut qu'on lui fasse une surprise pour ses 17 ans quand même !

-C'est le 11 décembre ?

-Oui. Et je pensais qu'on pourrais faire un truc genre... Mahaut explique toute son idée à ses amis qui emballés par l'idée décidèrent que la majorité de la jeune fille serais vécue comme le meilleur anniversaire dont elle se souviendrait.

-Hey Lil' ! Hel' ! Je leur ai proposé pour Lizzie et ils sont d'accord mais je vous jure que c'était pas gagné merci vraiment de me les avoir laissé ! Pesta la brune.

-Je ne veux pas parler à James !

-Moi je les affronte pas j'suis pas folle ca va !

-Oui je sais vous m'avez déjà dit tout ça tout à l'heure heureusement que je suis là quand même...

-Oui on t'adore May !

-Je sais ! Je suis géniale, exceptionnelle et tout et tout !

-Ca va les chevilles ? Demanda Helen.

Mahaut souleva sa robe et regarda ses chevilles.

-C'est bon toujours aussi maigrelettes ! Plaisanta t-elle.

Mahaut, Helen, et Lily rigolèrent un bon moment jusqu'au dîner ou elles rejoignirent les garçons dans la Grande Salle.

Helen, Remus, Sirius et Mahaut montèrent les premiers au QG laissant une atmosphère plutôt électrique à table entre James, Lily et Peter.

Plus tard quand ils montèrent Lily et James furent pris à part.

-James, Lily c'est encore moi qui vais me faire laminer parce qu'ils ne veulent pas parler mais il se trouve qu'on en a marre de votre connerie et franchement James excuse toi.

-Désolé.

-Non de vrais excuses.

-Lily Evans je te présente mes excuses.

-Je les accepte.

-Bien maintenant vous vous serez la main et vous vous faîtes la bise.

-Euh ca va oui, s'emballer un mars nan ? Ajouta James.

-Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec lui... hum... toi. Dit Lily.

-C'est un bon point. Un pas en avant, on tend la joue, voilàààààà. Commenta Sirius.

-On va enfin pouvoir respirer. Lâcha Helen en baillant ce qui lui valut de s'attirer les foudres de James et Lily.

Après quelques parties de bataille explosive (sans triche) et une ou deux bièraubeurre les 7 re-amis retournèrent dans la Salle Commune (juste avant le couvre feu) ou ils firent leurs devoirs 'Nan tu déconne ?'

-Au fait Lily je voulais te rappeler que nous avons demain un concile des préfets pour décider de la décoration du château à l'approche des fêtes.

Les fêtes. Mahaut les avait complètement oubliées. Dans sa famille fêtes avait toujours était synonyme de cadeaux, nourriture à profusion et embrassades. Elle n'avait passé qu'un Noël loin de chez elle : L'an passé quand Lily et elle avaient été invitées par Helen.

-Vous faîtes quoi pour les vacances ? Demanda lily qui semblait avoir eu le même cheminement de l'esprit.

Sirius dit qu'il ferait comme toujours : il resterais au château. Il étais prévu que Peter parte avec sa mère en Afrique du Sud et James et Remus n'en avait aucune idée.

Helen resterait sans doute au château parce que cette année ses parents allaient en Russie voir un quelconque oncle oublié.

-Et toi Mahaut ?

-Je ne sais pas, d'habitude je rentre mais je ne sais pas. Peut être que ma soeur pourrait venir à Pré au Lard pour que je lui remettes les cadeaux en mains propre et je resterai ici ? Et toi ?

-J'en sais trop rien. Elle sort avec le même garçon depuis cet été alors c'est sans doute sérieux et je ne veux pas avoir à les supporter au repas de famille alors ...

-Ca s'rait cool qu'on reste tous ici ! S'exclama James.

-Ou alors que tu nous invite tous chez toi. Dit Sirius en faisant ses yeux les plus suppliants possibles.

--Tu n'attendris personnes avec tes airs de chien battu Sirius ! Remarqua Helen.

-Hé !

-Ca s'rait une idée il faudrait que je demande à ma mère.

-AH OUI ! S'exclama Helen. Vous savez quoi ? Ca n'a aucun rapport avec s'qu'on disait juste avant mais j'ai appris qu'on était les trois filles les plus chanceuses de Poudlard.

-Pardon ? Interrogea Lily.

-On est amies avec ces quatre trucs là !

-Hey ! Helen reçu un coussin en plein ventre lancé avec une certaine force par un certain Sirius Black.

-Surveille ton langage Helen Greengrass ! Ajouta Remus.

-Ouais, On n'est pas des choses d'abord, on est les plus beaux garçons de tout Poudlard que tout Poudlard a jamais vu et que tout Poudlard vera jamais. Dit encore James.

-Waow ! Synthétisa Lily. Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Lily Evans prend garde à toi ! Menaça James.

-Oh James Potter tu me fais vraiment trop peur ! Ricana t-elle.

-Ah tu l'prends comme ça ! Sur ces mots James se rua sur Lily et se mit à la chatouiller.

Lily riait aux éclats en le suppliant d'arrêter et en hurlant à ses amies de venir l'aider. Les trois autres se jetèrent alors sur les 2 filles qui essayaient de venir en aide à leur amie.

Il ne restait dans la Salle Commune qu'un groupe de 7e année Tristan Weasley qui travaillaient et c'est passablement excédé que ce dernier vint les voir.

-Je sais que pour vous le mot travail n'a absolument aucun sens concret mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde alors respectez au moins celui des autres s'il vous plait !

-Oh Tristan le prend pas comme ça ! Tu vois bien qu'on détend l'atmosphère. Vous êtes trop stressés ! Tenta Sirius pour calmer le rouquin qui, ils le savaient tous, était plus amusé qu'énervé.

-Là on s'amuse tu vois parce qu'on en a besoin donc, là le Tristan il retourne chercher sa Yseut ! Ajouta James.

Une fois Tristan partit Lily dit alors.

-Au fait je vais sortir avec Noé.

-...

Après plusieurs minutes de silence Mahaut fut la première à réagir.

-Tu te rends compte que tu viens de nous lâcher une bombe à la gueule.

-Ouais c'était a peu près l'effet recherché.

-Tu te fous de nous ? Tu va pas sortir avec lui ? Dis nous que tu disais ça juste pour nous achever. Supplia Sirius.

-Non je vais sortir avec lui.

-Ca ne pourrait pas être pire. Se lamenta Sirius.

-Vous êtes vraiment cons ! Je vais sortir avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard et vous, vous ... Lily était rouge de colère, elle serrait les mains tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts en était devenues blanches.

-Lily... Commença Helen mais la dite Lily se laissa emporter par sa colère et monta dans sa chambre a grands pas et rageusement.

-Vous êtes nuls pour une fois qu'elle se trouve un mec qui lui convient ! Soupira Helen avant de monter.

-Vous avez chiés sur ce coup là. Ajouta Mahaut en la suivant.

-Je ne comprendrais vraiment jamais rien aux filles. Soupira James.

-On a peut être pas les meilleurs exemples aussi... Dit Remus soupirant à son tour.

-Vous rigolez ? On a pris les plus folles de tout Poudlard... Ajouta Sirius en soupirant lui aussi.

Les 4 acquiescèrent en soupirant mais furent rejoints par Tristan.

-Il se passe quoi là ? Y a deux minutes 23 vous étiez surexcités et là ...

-On est en train de se dire qu'on a choisi d'être amis avec les pires filles de Poudlard.

-Vous déconnez ou vous vous foutez de moi ?

-...

-Vous êtes au mois 15 heures par jour minimum avec les 3 plus belles filles de Gryffondor ou au moins de 6e année dans toutes les maisons. En plus elles sont drôles, intelligentes... Vous vous rendez compte quand même de la chance que vous avez ?

-T'es jaloux ? On te les loue. Hum... 4 galions la journée chacune. Offrit Sirius.

-Mais on est prêts à faire un prix de gros : Les 4 pour 12 galions par jour. Tu gagne 4 galions. Surenchérit James.

-Désolé j'ai pas les moyens. Dit Tristan en haussant les épaules.

-Dommage c'était une offre exceptionnelle parce que quand on y repense on pourrait avoir Lisa Samson. Dit Remus.

-Ne me parle pas d'elle ! S'exclama Sirius qui était poursuivi depuis sa deuxième année par cette "Sangsue" comme l'avait surnommée Mahaut. Tout d'un coup je me sens fatigué je vais monter me coucher moi ! Bonne nuit Trist' !

Sirius monta précipitamment pour éviter toute conversation avec Tristan dont la cousine était précisément Lisa.

-Et bah _Sirichou_ t'a honte devant le cousin de Lisa ? Le taquina James.

-Ne m'appelle pas _Sirichou_ ! C'était le surnom que Lisa avait pris l'habitude de lui donner.

-Bah pourquoi c'est super mignon ? Ajouta Remus.

-Vous voulez jouer à ça ? Ok Ok alors James content de t'être réconcilié avec Lily Jolie ?

S'en suivit une bataille non loyale a 4 contre 1 que Tristan perdit haut la main !

-Alors cette année la déco ? Demanda Mahaut alors que Remus se laissait tomber sur le banc entre Elle et Sirius.

-Ou est Lily ? Demanda James.

-Oui je vais très bien ! Merci cette réunion était absolument horrible ! Il y a eu une grande dispute entre Maya, Lily et Lisa. Maya voulait de l'Art Déco, Lisa du Rococo et Lily les années pop.

-Et...

-Mac Gonnagal a tranché ca seras "L'entre deux et les années 20".

-C'est a dire ? Demanda Helen que ca intéressais.

-Tu vois entre les guerres moldues etc. ?

-Oui.

-Bah voilà. Et attention le coup des déguisements a tellement marché que le sujet a été adopté a l'unanimité.

-Mais ou est Lily bon sang ?

-Elle a accompagné Maya à l'infirmerie après que Millicent Harrods lui ai collé son poing dans le nez.

-Helen donne moi le pudding.

-S'il te plaît ca tue pas les ours.

-Ah bon ? Je le disais pas parce que je croyait que ca allait causer ta mort !

-Boulet !

-Crevarde !

-Connard !

-Débile !

-Hum !

--Rougissement de nos deux amis (qu'ils sont mignons !)--

D'après les informations que Mahaut put entendre entre deux éclats de voix de ses meilleurs amis, elle appris que la décoration du château commencerait le jour même de l'anniversaire de Liz. Ce serait une belle fête.

Il était prévu que l'action se répartisse en 4 étapes...

Etape 1 : Les décorations. Par Lily et Remus.

Etape 2 : L'installation par James et Mahaut.

Etape 3 : Liz. Par Helen et Peter.

Etape 4 : La révélation. Par Sirius.

... et que par la suite les 2 des 7 Maraudeurs, Lily et Remus iraient acheter le cadeau de Liz pendant que 2 autres James et Mahaut achèteraient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour l'installation le Samedi 10. Pendant ce temps là les 3 autres resteraient au château à préparer la ''Fin''.

'D'ailleurs en parlant de faim, j'ai un p'tit creux moi' 'Mais tu vas arrêter d'avoir faim toi ?' 'Pourquoi ? J'aime bien avoir faim moi'

Lily dansait un slow avec Peter, elle était en petite tenue et lui en armure pendant que Helen dansait un tango enflammé avec Sirius qui était déguisé en oeuf de Pâques. Toute la Grande Salle les regardait et Dumbledore jouait le chef d'orchestre et puis Mahaut arriva et ce fut son tour d'entrer en scène : Elle dansait un menuet avec James mais elle n'avait pour seule tenue que le rideau de son baldaquin qu'elle avait pu dresser en robe hâtivement lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'il n'y avait plus aucun vêtement dans la chambre, James lui avait ce qui ressemblait à un sari et était chaussé de cothurnes.

Puis Rusard monta sur l'estrade, se plaça devant le micro et annonça le couple de danseur qui se présentait. Mahaut eu un léger choc en voyant par la suite Bellatrix monter sur l'estrade et entamer une chanson : Nous l'attendions tous avec impatience, C'est le Jour J !

LE JOUR J ! LE JOUR J ! CA Y EST C'EST LE JOUR J !

Helen ferme ta grande gueule on doooooooooooors !

-Ké'i'pa'e ? Demanda Mahaut en levant la tête de son oreiller. Son rêve lui avait semblé si réel ! Elle se leva d'un bond et inspecta son armoire. Tout ses vêtements étaient là !

Elle soupira de soulagement et haussa les épaules en réponse au haussement de sourcils et aux regards interrogateurs de ses deux amies.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


	10. Happy Birthday To You Little Lizzie

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Sirius préférerait une ère)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur McAllister, La famille Barlow comprenant Andrew, Laura, Isild, et Alix, Athanéa Smythe, Noé Adamus, Anna Jane et Cherry Sue Chester, Melilus Boyle, Lynn Meyer, Maya Bedingfield.

Résumé : James est de nouveau célibataire et Lily va sortir avec Noé, Les histoires se font et se défont mais en vue de l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth les 7 Maraudeurs, réconcilié soit dit en passant, organisent avec soin la fête qui se rattache à l'événement.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ ChaPiTre 10 : Happy Birthday To You Little Lizzie. ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Bon allez Lily debout et Mahaut habille toi. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Notre Lizzie va devenir majeur !

-Oui on sait !

-Va donc réveiller les garçons et laisse nous un peu de temps s'il te plait ! Supplia Lily.

Helen surexcitée sauta jusqu'à la porte en 3 enjambées avant de descendre les escaliers avec bruit et fracas.

-D'après toi on a combien de temps pour saccager ses affaires et nous rendormir ? Demanda Lily en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

-Si Sirius et James lui collent une pâté on a disons 14 minutes 34 secondes.

-Alors on y va.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent tout les vêtements du placard de leur amie et les jetèrent sur son lit puis elles cachèrent ses plumes et ses encres à divers endroits de la pièce avant de ramasser toutes ses sucreries et de les cacher dans leurs propres armoires.

-Au fait ou sont Polly et Katie ? Demanda Mahaut à Lily depuis la salle de bains ou elle changeait de place les produits de sa meilleure amie.

-Elles ont du se lever aux aurores. Lui répondit la rousse avant d'ajouter. Comme d'habitude.

-Ah c'est génial je vois que vous êtes debout ! Allez on s'habille on s'habille ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'écria la jeune fille en ouvrant les rideaux de son lit. C'est vous qu'avez fait ça ? Rhaaaa bande de traîtresse ! Vous allez m'le payer !

Sur ces mots Helen se jeta sur ses amies les entraînant vers le sol, ou débuta la plus grande partie de chatouilles que la chambre ait jamais vue de toute son histoire.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et a bout de souffle les 3 jeunes filles décidèrent qu'il serait peut être temps qu'elles se préparent.

-Ca fait trois quarts d'heure qu'on vous attend. Entendirent-elles lorsqu'elle arrivèrent dans al salle commune.

-Oh James tu vas pas recommencer ! Si on a même plus le droit de se préparer tranquillement...

-On vous a entendu rire depuis notre dortoir. Reprit Sirius.

-Ah oui ? Faîtes vous soigner alors. Ajouta Lily nonchalamment avant de sortir prendre son petit déjeuner accompagnée de ses amies.

-Ouh la ! On se calme. Qu'est ce que vous manigancez encore toutes les 3 ? Demanda James en les rattrapant

-Nous qui manigançons quelque chose ? S'étonna Mahaut les yeux étrangement rieurs.

-Mais vous êtes fous mes amis. Continua Helen.

Comme tout les matins les hiboux vinrent dans un ballet aérien qui émerveillait toujours autant Mahaut, déposer leur courrier à leurs destinataires. Tout les Maraudeurs reçurent des lettres. Cas étonnant. La seule fois ou cela c'était produit ils avaient tous reçus des Beuglantes pour avoir fait exploser une serre de botanique en 2e année.

Étonnés de leurs propre lettre contenue dans son envelope immaculée au cachet différent pour chacun, ils ouvrirent le plis.

Peter fut le premier à reposer sa lettre. Dès que Remus eu finit de lire la sienne ils s'interrogèrent tous.

Peter, qui avait été le premier à finir de lire sa missive eut le privilège de commencer à la lire.

"Mon cher Peter, Pour ces vacances je voulais te demander ton avis. Préfèrerais tu partir en Afrique du Sud comme cela était initialement prévu ou en Inde pour ces prochaines vacances de Noël ? Je sais que nous avions prévu de partir en Afrique du Sud mais j'ai appris qu'il y aurait au moment des fêtes un congrès traitant de _La magie sous sa forme originelle_. Tu te souviens ? Je t'en avais parlé dans ma dernière lettre. Peut être passerons nous voir ta Grand mère en Albanie si nous allons en Inde... Je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de choisir, mon Petit Pete Peter et je sais que tu feras le bon choix.

Affectueusement. Ta maman."

James lut ensuite la sienne.

"Jamie, papa et Moi te demandons de rentrer à la maison pour les fêtes, car toute la famille seras là, nous allons nous arranger pour que ton ami Sirius vienne avec toi les passer avec nous. Tu auras tout le loisir d'inviter tes autres petits camarades s'ils sortent de Poudlard pour Noël. J'espère que le silence d'Albus à notre égard est de bonne augure car tu risquerais d'être puni dans le cas contraire.

Bien affectueusement. Maman qui t'aime.

Harper et Henry Potter."

-Comme c'est mignon, Maman qui t'aime. Plaisanta Helen.

Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius.

"Sirius, depuis que tu es venu cet été à la maison Harper ne cesse de me dire que tu n'auras nulle part ou aller pour les fêtes. Si le coeur t'en dit nous te proposons de venir les passer avec nous. Tu as de la chance cette année il y auras toute la famille au grand complet... Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, nous en avons déjà parlé...

Harper me presse de finir afin de lui laisser de la place pour qu'elle te laisse un message.

J'attends une réponse ( positive cela va de soi ).

Henry.

Mon cher Sirius. Comme d'habitude Henry exagère en disant que je ne cesse de lui dire depuis cet été que tu n'auras nulle part ou aller pour les fêtes, ce n'est seulement que depuis la rentrée !

J'espère de tout coeur que tu seras avec nous pour les fêtes qui seront une occasion pour toi de te lier avec une partie de ta famille qui a été rayée de l'arbre généalogique des Black et qui nous est un peu éloignée mais qui a accepté de venir passer les fêtes avec nous au manoir.

Bien à toi, Réponds nous vite.

Harper."

-Ca va être cool que tu viennes à la maison. Dit simplement James avant que Lily ne lise la sienne.

"Ma chérie, Comment vas tu ? Préviens nous si tu comptes rentrer à la maison pour fêter Noël avec nous ? Papa s'inquiètes beaucoup à ton sujet. Nous nous inquiétons de ne pas avoir reçu de lettres de toi depuis un moment déjà et sache que si c'est à cause de Pétunia que tu te refuses à rentrer à la maison et bien je t'annonce qu'elle seras chez son petit ami le 25 de 11 heures du matin jusqu'à 19h30 au soir. Comment se passent les cours ? T'intéressent t-ils toujours autant ? Répond nous, s'il te plaît. Ton père se morfond vraiment à ton sujet, tu lui manque Lily.

Baisers. Ta mère à qui tu manques également."

Mahaut lut ensuite sa propre lettre.

"Alors il paraît que tu a encore fait des tiennes ? Tu sais bien que le Pur Feu est interdit aux mineurs car leurs organismes ne sont pas encore conçu pour résister à l'alcool je te l'ai pourtant déjà mentionné à plusieurs reprises... Je plaisante (j'espère que tu t'en était doutée).

Papa et Maman me font te demander si tu va venir à la maison pour Noël et si tu va ramener Lily ou une autre personne ?

Alix est déjà surexcitée à l'idée de te revoir et elle a même déjà établi tout le programme de ses vacances en ta présence ( qui est pour elle "divine"). Sache qu'au bout de 8 secondes de contact visuel elle te sauteras dessus ! (C'est la seule chose qu'elle m'autorise à te révéler...) Je viendrais le Samedi 17 de ce mois de décembre à Pré au Lard pour acheter quelques cadeaux de Noël. Je sais que c'est ce jour là que tu auras ta sortie OFFICIELLE au village. Ca me ferait plaisir qu'on se voie, si tu veux pourquoi pas avec Lily, Ou Helen, Ou James, Ou Sirius, Ou Remus.

Tu me manques petite Soeur, je t'attendrais à Pré au Lard le 17 dans l'arrière salle de la Tête de Sanglier ( qu'Abelforth a accepté de me prêter si je la lui réservais avec 8 jours d'avances...)

Je t'embrasses, Ta grande Soeur.

Isild Rose Barlow."

Après que Mahaut eut fini de lire sa lettre, Helen lut la sienne.

"Coucou Mon Helen. Comment vas tu mas chérie ? Nous sommes avec ton père vraiment navrés de te laisser à Poudlard pour les vacances. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas par plaisir que nous allons voir ce vieil oncle en Russie...

Nous parlions ton père et moi avec Laura et Adrian de ce voyage qui tombait mal, et, sachant que toi et Mahaut êtes très liées ils ont proposées de t'accueillir pour les fêtes. Nous n'avons pas pris la peine de te demander ton avis et nous avons acceptés nous pensons que ca te ferait une jolie surprise pour combler notre navrante absence. Nous espérons que cela ne te déranges pas de trop. Meredith passeras peut être chez les Barlow pour te donner en main propre nos cadeaux.

Bises.

Maman."

Il ne resta bientôt plus que la lettre de Remus.

"Remus. Ta mère et moi prenons de tes nouvelles. Comment vas tu ? Tu n'a pas répondu à notre dernière lettre suite à la Pleine Lune ... Pourquoi ?

Ce soir a lieu la Lune Pleine. Préviens nous, dès qu'elle seras finie, de ton état. Ta mère se fait beaucoup de soucis quant à ton état de santé, mon fils. Et le silence de tes non-lettres ne fait qu'accentuer ce contretemps fâcheux.

Nous t'attendrons sur le quai 9 3/4 le 23 décembre. Tu pourras si tu le désires voir tes amis, mais ne refait surtout pas ce que tu a fait l'an passé. Nous en avons été très affecté.

Nous t'embrassons.

Tes Parents."

-Mon père est toujours aussi chaleureux. Remarqua Remus en reposant sa lettre pour se servir d'un morceaux de cake.

-Au moins tes parents s'inquiètent pour toi et aimerais te voir pour les fêtes. Mes parents ne font même pas l'effort de me demander mon avis. Soupira Helen en se servant elle aussi du cake.

-Plains toi ! Tu vas passer 10 jours chez moi !

-Oui c'est vrai.

-D'ailleurs Lil' tu voudrais venir chez moi ?

-Si tu me le proposes oui. Au fait Peter ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas aller en Inde ou en Afrique du Sud.

-Euh... en fait je ne sais pas. L'Afrique me tentais beaucoup mais ma mère avait l'air de parler de ce congrès avec beaucoup d'animation dans sa dernière lettre... T'en a entendu parler ?

-Oui. Il a l'air vraiment passionnant. J'aimerais beaucoup y aller.

-Alors je vais dire à ma Mère que l'Afrique du Sud seras pour une autre fois. Je suis sure qu'elle meurt d'envie d'y aller et puis on iras sans doute passer quelques jours chez ma Grand Mère Albanaise.

-Mais tu mourrais d'envie d'aller en Afrique ! S'exclama Mahaut.

-Oui mais ma mère meurt d'envie de faire plein de choses depuis 16 ans.

-Mais on avait prévu de tous se voir pendant les vacances ! Dit Lily.

-C'est pas grave si on se voit pas je vous rapporterais des souvenirs d'Inde et vous vous verrez tous chez James ou Mahaut. Dit Peter d'un air qu'il voulait convainquant mais qui ne trompait personne.

-Tu sais t'auras quand même tes cadeaux ! Dit Sirius arrachant un sourire au jeune homme.

-On commence à décorer cet après midi. Intervint Remus pour mettre en place le déclenchement de l'opération rebaptisée ''Liz'Beth''

-Juste après le déjeuner. Ajouta la préfète en regardant intensément tout ses amis. Et d'ici là, je ne veux aucune connerie susceptible de coller un coup à l'opération. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ? Ajouta t-elle encore mais cette fois ci à l'unique intention de James et Sirius.

-Hé ! Pourquoi tu nous regardes ? Demanda James innocemment.

-Peut être que vous faîtes beaucoup de conneries et que ca devient franchement gênant dans certains cas de figures. Supposa Mahaut.

-Vous êtes trop bêtes ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va faire capoter le meilleur anniversaire de Lizzie ? S'offusqua Sirius.

-Avec vous on sait jamais. Marmonna Lily avant de se lever accompagnée de Remus.

Une fois les 2 préfets partis les Maraudeurs restèrent bien sages ce qui attira le regard des professeurs sur eux.

-Je pense qu'on devrait au moins chahuter un peu parce que sinon au moindre truc ils vont dire que c'est nous. Proposa James.

-Je pense plutôt qu'on devrait aller s'occuper de nos devoirs pour ne pas avoir à les faire au dernier moment.

-MAHAUT ! S'exclamèrent Sirius et James outrés que leur meilleure amie veuille faire ses devoirs.

-Vous avez comme moi entendus Mac Go l'autre jour en cours. Pour les ASPICs on va être dans la mouise jusqu'au cou si on commence pas dès maintenant à s'intéresser aux cours.

-Mais les ASPICs c'est dans 1 an et demi.

-1 an et demi c'est quoi dans ta vie Sirius Black ? C'est rien c'est le temps que tu a passé à manger jusqu'à tes 10 ans. C'est le temps qu'il ta fallu pour comprendre que tu serais toute ta vie le larbin de Potter. Ajouta t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil avant de quitter la table ou elle laissa un Sirius totalement abasourdi par les propos de sa douce et gentille et naïve et crédule meilleure amie.

-Je vais la tuer ! Hurla t-il en se rendant compte des paroles proférées.

-Monsieur Black vous seriez prié de contenir vos ardeurs ! Ordonna sèchement le professeur de métamorphose.

-Allons Minerva, calmez vous je suis sur que Monsieur Black à une raison valable pour déranger ainsi toute la Grande Salle en plein repas.

Sirius se sentant fautif bredouilla vaguement une excuse avant de sortir de la Salle accompagné de ses meilleurs amis dont le nombre était passé de 6 à 3.

-Elle en a fait exprès hein ? Demanda t-il sitôt sorti de la Grande Salle.

-Tu te fais traumatiser par une fille, cher cousin ? Demanda Narcissa qui était adossée à l'un des piliers de l'escalier du Grand Hall.

-Ca ne te regardes pas, Cizia.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Siffla t-elle en se rapprochant de son cousin.

-Comme tu voudras.

-Je vais aux cuisines voir si tout est près vous me rejoignez après ? Demanda Helen alors que Narcissa reprenait.

-Ta réponse précédente me pousse à croire que je la connais.

-Narcissa Druella Black cesse donc de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires d'autrui. Nous avions rendez vous.

-Je sais Lynn, je sais. Soupira la blonde. A ce soir au dîner.

-J'espère que vous avez prévu quelque chose digne des Maraudeurs pour l'anniversaire de Liz'Beth. Ajouta Lynn alors que Narcissa entraînait son amie vers la sortie.

Aux abords de la cuisine on entendait une dispute. Sirius et James inquiets coururent jusqu'au lieu de l'affrontement ou Helen et Bellatrix se faisaient face.

-Toi la face de troll tu te tais. Tu n'as rien à me dire. C'est pas parce que tu te prends pour la Princesse des Serpentards que je dois t'obéir. Ni moi, ni personne ! Hurlais Helen lorsqu'il arrivèrent.

-Tu viens de m'insulter de face de troll ? Demanda la cousine de Sirius d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Exactement et je pense chacun des mots que je dis. Ajouta Helen hargneusement.

-Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Hein ? Pour qui tu te prends à me parler comme ça toi ? T'es rien. Tu vaut rien et tu sais quoi ? Continua Bellatrix qui commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer.

-Une minute ce que tu raconte est très intéressant mais je pense que je vaut mieux que toi et que toute ta petite bande de dégénérés de Malfoy à Goyle en passant par Lestrange ! Ce qui me permet de te parler comme ça, ça s'appelle la liberté d'expression dans la mesure où ça ne nuit pas à autrui. Et ensuite je me prends juste pour ce que je suis. Helen Judith Greengrass, gryffondore et franche.

-Un point pour Helen . Chuchota James.

-Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. Tout ce qui touche à l'honneur est particulièrement cher au coeur de ma cousine. Murmura Sirius avec une moue de dégoût lorsqu'il prononça les derniers mots. La réponse de Bellatrix ne se fit pas attendre.

-Je vais te démonter ta sale petite tête d'impure à ton sang ! Hurla cette dernière en se jetant sur la rouge et or qui n'avait rien demandé mais qui esquiva la puissante vert et argent d'un pas sur le côté.

-Hum... Bellatrix calme toi.

-Toi le sang-souillé tu la met en veilleuse. Cracha la dite Bellatrix à son cousin.

-On a le même sang, Bella. Répondit Sirius avec calme.

La Serpentard lui cracha au visage qu'elle préférerais mourir que de ne partager ne serais ce qu'une seule infime goutte de sang commune avec lui.

-Mais c'est déjà fait.

-Tu es renié de la famille nous n'avons plus de sang commun. Nous n'en avons déjà plus depuis que tu es entré à Gryffondor ! Hurla t-elle satisfaite avant de tourner les talons avec arrogance.

-Rien de mieux qu'une petite dispute pour bien commencer son après midi. Synthétisa James pour clore le sujet épineux appelé ''Bellatrix Black''.

-Que c'est t-il passé ? Demanda Sirius.

-Rien de bien important vous êtes arrivés au meilleur moment.

-Bon t'a arrangé le truc avec les elfes ?

-Oui. Allez on va retrouver ma _Mayou_ ?

-Nianiania ma _Mayou_ ! Parodia Sirius encore mauvais de ce que lui avais fait Mahaut.

-Oh il va finir par se calmer le _Sirichou_ ?

-_Sirichouuuuuuuuuuu_ !

-Oh Merlin non ! Tout sauf ça ! Une tornade blonde se jeta sur Sirius en lui adressant des sourires voluptueux et des poses langoureuses.

-Comment tu vas mon _Sirichou_ ?

-Lisa je suis pressé.

-Oh non ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus ! Gémit la jeune fille terriblement éprise du Gryffondor qui n'en avait cure.

Il commença à s'éloigner suivit de ses amis mais bientôt elle le rattrapa, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Est ce que tu sors avec toutes ces filles qui traînent autour de toi ?

-Lisa en quoi ca te regardes ? Demanda t-il à la blonde qui attendait visiblement une réponse plus explicite.

-J'ai le droit de savoir. Et je veux savoir ! Ajouta t-elle impérieusement.

-Ca dépend des quelles. Dit il finalement avant de partir assez vite laissant une Lisa Samson estomaquée devant le tableau de la cuisine.

-Sirius t'a pas été sympa ! Le sermonnait Helen avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Mahaut.

-Vous dîtes rien à Mahaut. Ordonna Sirius.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas me dire ? Demanda la concernée.

-...

-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? Demanda encore cette dernière en interrogeant du regard tour à tour James, Peter, Helen et Sirius.

-Tu vas te foutre de moi.

-Donc tu ne me diras rien c'est ça ?

-A peu près.

-Très bien ca ne me tueras pas. J'ai eu connaissance de quelque chose de très intéressant pendant que vous faisiez quelques choses qui seraient nuisible à Sirius de me raconter.

-T'as appris quoi ? Demanda Helen.

-Et bien il se trouve que dans 2 jour c'est le jour consacré comme étant celui de l'anniversaire du premier des animagus.

-Ah oui ? On devrait fêter ce jour ! Déclara solennellement James.

-Je pense aussi ! Dirent en même temps Sirius et Helen.

-En attendant on devrait faire nos devoirs avant que Lily et Remus ne viennent. Persista Mahaut.

-Elle recommence.

-Mahaut tu n'a jamais eu de colles ou quoi ?

-Une dizaine.

-Ca a pas du suffire, on ne fais jamais ses devoirs avant de faire un coup qui peux se révéler foireux comme ça on a quelque chose a faire en colle.

-Vous êtes trop calculateurs.

-On sait.

-Maintenant qui est partant pour une partie d'échec ?

Sirius et James se lancèrent dans une partie d'échec sous les yeux admiratifs de Peter et les regards ennuyés de Mahaut et Helen.

-Nous voilà ! S'exclamèrent en choeur Lily et Remus.

-...

-Votre accueil fait plaisir.

-Vous avez fini d'installer ?

-Etape 1 terminée c'est tout.

-C'est quoi maintenant ? Demanda Peter qui avait parfois un peu de mal à tout retenir.

-James et Mahaut.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

Les Maraudeurs sous l'impulsion de Lily se mirent finalement à leurs devoirs.

-Ok merci je dis on fais nos devoirs on les faits pas mais quand c'est Lily qui dit on fait les devoirs hein bien sur tout de suite on l'écoute !

-Mahaut pitié commence pas.

-Ne pas commencer quoi Sirius ? Cria la jeune fille.

-Mahaut tu vas nous piquer une crise pour des conneries et tu le sais. Répondit Remus avant que Sirius ne profère encore une énormité.

-Bien sur défends le parle bien avant lui avant qu'il ne dise de la merde. C'est dingue ce que vous pouvez être solidaires entre vous.

-Mahaut... Soupira Lily.

-Tu t'y mets toi aussi ?

-Mahaut. Ce que Lily essaie de te dire c'est que c'est juste parce que c'est pas ton habitude. En ce moment on te reconnaît pas trop. Tu piques des colères, tu t'énerves... Alors que tu a toujours été la douce et tendre Mahaut on a du mal à suivre.

-La douce et tendre Mahaut ? J'peux rigoler ? Demanda t-elle toujours en boudant. Vous me faîtes rire la douce et tendre Mahaut qui ferme sa gueule oui ! Maintenant je pense que je vais aller m'amuser après tout. J'ai plus envie de faire mes devoirs.

Après qu'elle soit sortie ses amis restèrent pantois quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a, à la fin ? Demanda Sirius qui n'y comprenait décidément rien aux trucs de filles.

-C'est rien elle se cherche. Dans 1 heure elle a tout oublié et reviens vers nous la bouche en coeur. Synthétisa James.

-C'est un peu exagéré mais c'est ça en gros.

James retrouva Mahaut à 18 heures 30 devant la salle commune des Serdaigles et, avec la complicité de Lynn et Narcissa, ils firent sortir la jeune fille de la pièce.

-Elisabeth je pourrais te parler, s'il te plaît ? Demanda James en entraînant la jeune fille vers le Hall.

-Euh... Oui.

Pendant ce temps là, Mahaut entra dans la salle commune.

-Excusez moi ! Est-ce que vous pourriez s'il vous plaît aller chercher tout ceux qui sont dans les dortoirs ? Demanda Mahaut, Malheureusement pour elle les studieux élèves de la maison de Rowena Serdaigle retournèrent à leurs études.

-Attends. Narcissa monta sur une table basse et siffla en mettant ses doigts dans sa bouche. Eh Ho ! Merci. Allez chercher tout ceux qui sont dans les dortoirs on a des messages.

Narcissa fut obéit et en l'espace de 2 minutes la salle commune se remplit.

-Bien. Mahaut message.

-Hum. Bon il se trouve que aujourd'hui c'est les 17 ans de votre préfète : Elizabeth Arès, et les... Hum... Quelques élèves de Gryffondor ont décidés de lui offrir le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie. Donc venez dans la Grande Salle pour le repas à 20 heures précises. Et même si vous n'avez pas envie de venir parce que vous ne l'aimez pas, venez quand même au moins pour voir le spectacle.

-Tu es folle d'avoir dit même vous ne l'aimez pas. Tout le monde aime Liz. Dit Lynn après que Mahaut et Narcissa soient descendues de la table.

-Bon je vais retrouvez James il nous reste encore 2 maisons.

-Vous rassemblez les Serpentards ?

Mahaut ignora la question et sortit de la salle pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Elisabeth et James. Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à la jeune fille les deux gryffondors la quittèrent et se rendirent dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

-Tu connais le mot de passe ? Demanda James à Mahaut.

-Trublibulbes.

-C'est nul !

-C'est les Poufsouffles.

-Ouais.

Les deux amis entrèrent dans la salle commune des poufsouffles et délivrèrent leur message avant de retourner dans leur propre salle commune.

-Ouep on a un p'tit message ! 20 heures Grande Salle pour voir les 17 de Liz Arès et notre meilleur coup depuis le début de l'année.

-Rien ne vaudras la première douche de Rogue ! Cria Tristan.

-Tu déconnes ! Le mieux c'était dans la Grande Salle le repas.

-Stop Stop ! S'il vous plaît ! Tout nos coups ont été exemplaires mais maintenant reprenez vous ! Ca va être le pied !

A 19 h 50 Helen et Peter rejoignirent la salle commune des Serdaigles et quand elle sortit prirent Elisabeth par le bras et lui bandèrent les yeux.

-Nan arrêtez on doit aller manger !

Les 2 Maraudeurs et le Serdaigle marchèrent lentement en passant par le chemin le plus long pour rejoindre la Grande Salle devant laquelle ils lui ôtèrent son bandeau.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes encore ?

Les 3 jeunes gens entrèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était à leurs tables. Mahaut regardait la Grande Salle.

-Elle te plaît ? Demanda Remus.

La jeune fille continua de promener son regard tout en acquiesçant. Des boules de verre aux reflets changeants telles des bulles étaient suspendues sous les bougies du plafond et de superbes guirlandes de perles aux couleurs subtiles couraient sur les murs et entre certaines bougies.

-C'est vraiment du beau travail.

Au moment du dessert Sirius déclencha l'étape 4 en lançant discrètement un sort.

Une boule se détacha laissant place à une autre suivie assez vite de toute les autres qui laissaient elles aussi place à une autre boule aux mêmes reflets changeants, tout le monde les regardait en les montrant du doigt. Elles se réunirent pour former une étoile qui s'éleva de quelques mètres au dessus des bougies.

Les branches de l'étoile se replièrent une à une vers le centre pour former une boule qui grossit puis éclata en un feu d'artifice aux multiples filaments de couleurs aux reflets éclatants qui en tombant sur le sol, les élèves et les tables s'avéraient être des petites étoiles.

Sirius lança un deuxième sort et les guirlandes se décrochèrent pour formes les mots " HaPPy BirThDaY To YoU LiTTle LiZziE " un troisième coup de baguette de Sirius et les boules qui avaient remplacées les premières se détachèrent à leurs tours recueillant sur leurs passage des "Oh !" et des "Wahou !" pour former une nouvelle boule qui en éclatant forma un grand paquet cadeau qui vint éclater devant les yeux de Liz libérant une multitude de paillettes multicolores sur la jeune fille.

Des boules étaient à nouveau apparues sous les bougies et des guirlandes avaient remplacées celles qui s'étaient détachées.

Sirius lança un ultime sort et toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle se retrouvèrent affublées de chapeaux en papier aux couleurs éclatantes. James n'oublia pas de lancer un sort lui aussi et un ruban doré écrivit dans les airs "Les Maraudeurs".

-Quoi ? Il faut bien signer ! Avoua James après que Lily lui ait reproché.

Dumbledore applaudit à tout rompre assez vite imité par tout les professeurs et bientôt tout les élèves de la Grande Salle excepté les Serpentards -qui essayaient d'enlever leurs chapeaux- applaudirent à leur tour.

Puis le Directeur se leva et pris la parole.

-Je reconnais ici, la patte d'un certain groupe de ce collège appelé les Maraudeurs. Je vous demanderais de les applaudir car c'était très divertissant comme spectacle, et j'allais oublier. Bon anniversaire Miss Arès.

Liz devint écarlate et balbutia un quelconque remerciement au directeur puis les Maraudeurs furent applaudit et Mac Gonnagal se leva à son tour alors que Dumbledore se rasseyait.

-C'était très réussi je reconnais moi aussi le travail de certains de mes élèves c'est pourquoi je voudrai les féliciter car c'était du très beau travail.

Les Maraudeurs jubilaient intérieurement mais le directeur repris la parole.

-S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais votre attention. Je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne pouvais enlever mon chapeau, pourriez vous me dire combien de temps il restera collé ?

Sirius pour toute réponse donna un coup de baguette et le message d'anniversaire de Lizzie se transforma en " 2 heures - Avec les compliments des Maraudeurs "

Ils finirent le dîner dans un océan de couleurs et après le repas Les Maraudeurs allèrent chercher Lynn, Narcissa et la star de la soirée Elisabeth pour les emmener dans la salle sur Demande afin de donner son cadeau à Elisabeth : " Ce n'était pas mon cadeau dans la Grande Salle ? "

Une fois dans la Salle sur demande Sirius et James laissèrent exploser leurs joie.

-Mac Go ! Quoi merde ! Un compliment de Mac Go ! Répétait James pendant que Sirius comptait le nombre de feuilles qu'on lui avait donné.

-Il y a 287 personnes qui aimeraient qu'on leurs fêtes leurs anniversaires.

-Juste aux amis. Le coupa Lily. D'ailleurs Liz voici ton cadeau. Un coup de baguette et un paquet enveloppé de papier doré apparut.

-Vous n'auriez pas du. Le repas était déjà sublime.

-C'est tes 17 ans ou pas ? Lui demanda Narcissa alors que la jeune fille écartait délicatement les bords du papier qui entourait son précieux cadeau.

-Allez quoi ouvre le plus vite ! La poussa Lynn qui attendait de voir quel était le cadeau que les Maraudeurs faisait à leur amie commune.

Elisabeth sortir finalement une boîte en bois noir dont le couvercle était orné d'un dessin la représentant fait par Mahaut. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit à l'intérieur une photo d'elle avec les Maraudeurs, Lynn et Cissa faite le soir du Bal dans un cadre de plume, ainsi qu'un assortiment de ses confiseries préférées et un cahier à la couverture en cuir aux couleurs de sa maison et dans laquelle tout ses amis et ceux qui le souhaitaient avaient laissés un ou plusieurs (dans le cas des Maraudeurs) message(s)...

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


	11. Strange Letters

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Sirius préférerait une ère)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur McAllister, La famille Barlow comprenant Andrew, Laura, Isild, et Alix, Athanéa Smythe, Noé Adamus, Anna Jane et Cherry Sue Chester, Melilus Boyle, Lynn Meyer, Maya Bedingfield.

Résumé : Les Maraudeurs ont organisés une surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Elisabeth. Le cadeau est une vraie réussite et ils se font féliciter par les Professeurs Dumbledore et Mac Gonnagal. Une fois le repas terminé les Maraudeurs entraînent Liz, Lynn et Narcissa dans la salle sur demande pour offrir son cadeau à Liz.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ ChaPiTre 11 : Strange Letters. ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Vous êtes fous ! Ca a du vous coûter une fortune et puis le spectacle de la Grande Salle était splendide y avait pas de quoi...

-Dit merci t'économiseras de la salive et ca seras plus satisfaisants pour nous parce qu'on s'est vachement donné du boulot.

-Sirius ta phrase est tout sauf correcte grammaticalement ! Le reprit Lily alors que Remus et Mahaut apportait un gâteau surprise confectionné par les bons soins de Sirius et James et des bièraubeurres.

-Prenez donc du gâteau ! Les coupa James alors que Sirius allait répondre acidement à la rousse.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez mis dedans ? Demanda Remus soupçonneux.

-Rien de spécial.

Ils mangèrent tous plus ou moins en silence quand soudain Peter s'exclama.

-Vous avez encore joué avec le gâteau !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Pierce ? Demanda Lynn.

-Il s'appelle Peter et il dit ca parce que Cornedrue et Patmol ont mis du sucre optique dans le gâteau.

Les mots "Lunard !" et "Du quoi ?" fusèrent en même temps des bouches de Sirius et Helen.

-Du sucre optique Helen. Soupira Lily avant d'ajouter : Tu sais on en avais déjà parlé. Et avant que tu ne me demandes ce que ça fait je ne peux pas te le dire parce que ça dépend de chaque personne et sa propre façon de voir les choses.

-Qu'est ce que tu vois Pete ?

-Ma part est restée une part de gâteau mais elle rejette des bulles noirâtres pas très appétissantes

-Wahou ! Ma part vient de se transformer en souaffle ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

-En fait Lily s'est un peu trompée en disant qu'on ne peux pas savoir comment on va voir le chose touchée. Parce que en théorie ça montre quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, qui te fait peur ou qui est loin de toi, ton caractère ou ce que tu ressens.

-En ce cas est ce normal que ma part soit restée une simple et normale part de gâteau ? Demanda Mahaut avec un regard perplexe pour sa part de gâteau.

-Nan ! C'est pas normal ! Crièrent James et Sirius en même temps en se précipitant auprès de la jeune fille.

Sirius lança un sort d'illusion sur chaque personne et les bulles de la part de Peter les dégoûtèrent tous, Narcissa avait vu sa part se transformer en deux mains qui s'échangent des alliances, la part d'Elisabeth n'était pas un souaffle mais un cognard et celle de Lynn était l'emblème de Serdaigle. Les parts de Lily, Helen et Remus étaient respectivement une grande fille blonde que Mahaut identifia comme étant la soeur de Lily, une rangée de mini tombe au noms des Maraudeurs et de Meredith la soeur de Helen et la cabane hurlante.

-Pourquoi tu a peur de la cabane hurlante ? Demanda Lynn.

Remus balaya la question et regarda les 2 parts restantes qui étaient posées là ou les 2 garçons les avaient laissées. Celle que tout le monde identifia comme celle de James représentait une montagne de livre et celle de Sirius représentait un elfe de maison devant une tenture.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on compte le nombre de peurs et tout ça pour savoir. Finit par dire James. Moi les livres les révisions tout ça c'est pas mon truc.

-J'ai... Comment dire... Une sainte horreur des elfes de maisons et des tapisseries. Répondit Sirius en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, tic hérité de James et signe qu'il était particulièrement mal à l'aise. Narcissa leva les sourcils en signe d'étonnement. Avait t-elle reconnu l'elfe de maison et la tapisserie des Black ?

-Pourquoi tu... Commença t-elle à l'adresse de son cousin mais celui ci lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa question.

-Et toi pourquoi deux mains et deux alliances ?

-Parce que je suis inquiète parce que je vais me marier à quelqu'un que je n'ai pas choisi. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Lynn à toi.

-Je n'ai pas choisi d'aller à Serdaigle. Je voulais pas y aller moi je voulais aller à Gryffondor ou à défaut à Serpentard mais le Choixpeau tenait à tout prix à m'envoyer à Serdaigle. C'est tout. Allez Helen !

-Ma plus grande peur c'est de voir mourir ceux que j'aime et là ça montrait les tombes de Meredith, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus Lily et Mahaut.

-Qui est Meredith ? Demanda Eliza.

-Ma soeur. Bon Lily c'est ton tour !

-C'est Pétunia ma soeur. Je ne la connais pas. On est trop différentes l'une de l'autre et depuis qu'elle sait que je suis une sorcière elle ne m'adresse plus vraiment la parole. Répondit Lily un peu triste à l'évocation de cette soeur qu'elle ne connaissait au fond que parce qu'elles étaient de la même famille. Mais bon c'est pas grave. Eliza c'est à toi

-Je ne connais rien au Quidditch c'est tout simple. Bon Peter on ne te demande pas c'est ta plus grande peur de voir ta part de gâteau comme ça ?

-Et toi Remus ? Demanda Lynn.

-Euh... Je préfère ne pas le dire.

-Sois pas gêné Rem's ! En fait Remus à peur de la cabane hurlante. Il aime pas trop l'idée que cette maison soit hantée ! Expliqua Sirius un sourire goguenard au bout des lèvres.

Remus décocha un regard assassin à son meilleur ami et après avoir compté mentalement dit.

-Qu'elle est ta plus grande peur Mahaut ? Parce que 4 des 9 illusions sont des peurs.

-Ma plus grande peur ? Euh...

-J'ai une idée on va faire un jeu ! S'exclama James. Puisqu'on a pas d'Epouvantard on va deviner quelle est la plus grande peur de Mahaut ! Qui commence ?

-Elle a peur de se faire dévorer par une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat ? Hasarda Peter faisant éclater de rire ses amis.

-Nan mieux ! Mahaut. Ta plus grande peur c'est que les autres découvrent que tu es la petite fille du Premier Ministre français. S'exclama Elisabeth après avoir calmé son fou rire.

-T'es la petite fille du Premier Ministre français ? Demandèrent de concert James, Sirius, Helen et Lily. La jeune fille rougit violemment et balbutia que non.

-Alors tu as peur que on soit tous tes ennemis et qu'on t'aime pas et que en fait on a juste pitié de toi alors on est amis avec toi. T'a trop peur de la solitude.

-Sirius ! Tu penses pas ce que tu dis ?

-Mahaut ! Comment tu peux imaginer que c'est ce qu'on peux penser ! S'exclama Remus.

Elle haussa les épaules et regarda Lily pour qu'elle lui dise quelle était sa plus grande peur.

-Tu a peur de mourir. Ou tu a peur que Isild meure.

-Nan je pense que ta plus grande peur c'est de ne plus vivre pas que tu meure mais de plus être vivante.

-Nan en fait ta plus grande peur c'est les araignées et les reptiles. Avança Remus alors que James finissait de parler.

Mahaut secoua la tête en signe de négation et encouragea Helen a proposer une peur.

-Hum... T'a peur de... rater tes études, ta vie, et de perdre la boule.

-Je dirais que t'a plutôt peur de perdre qui tu es. Tu sais perdre ton identité et tes idées et tout ça. Ne plus être toi en gros. Dit Narcissa.

-Et moi je pense que ta plus grande peur c'est de disparaître. Ne plus être personne pour personne. Etre anonyme parmi les anonymes et ne pas savoir que faire que dire. Dit Lynn.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas. Peut être un peu de tout sauf le gâteau et les reptiles !

-Mais choisi ! La poussa Helen. Prends celle qui te paraît la plus vraisemblable !

-Peut être ne plus vivre ou n'être personne. Dit Mahaut.

-Bon OK très bien mais je ne vois pas ou est le rapport avec la part de gâteau qui est restée elle même. Remarqua Liza qui n'avait pas oublié le pourquoi du jeu.

Les 3 garçons ayant la possibilité de parler restèrent sans voix (Peter ayant la bouche pleine. Visiblement les bulles ne l'avaient dégoûté qu'un temps)

-Euh... Dirent t-ils en choeur un air stupide collé sur le visage.

-De toute façon c'est pas grave ! Se reprit James. Hein May que ça te changes rien à ta vie et que tu t'en fous de toute façons !

-Hum. La jeune fille acquiesça en allant s'ouvrir une bouteille de bièraubeurre.

-Hey ça fait quoi d'avoir 17 ans ? Demanda Helen à Elisabeth.

-Pour le moment ça changes rien. Enfin si. Maintenant si je vous tue ou que j'utilises un impardonnable sur vous je devrais aller à Azkaban. Plaisanta t-elle provoquant l'hilarité de tous.

-Moi je préférerais mourir que d'aller à Azkaban ! S'exclama Lily.

-Arrête Lily Jolie ! Ne serait ce pas magnifique de côtoyer des Detraqueurs toute sa vie ? Dit Sirius en riant.

-Sirius ! S'exclamèrent en choeur Helen, Lily et Elisabeth.

-Quoi ? Demanda innocemment ce dernier.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Lui demanda Helen.

-Parfaitement. Tout dépend du pourquoi tu es enfermée si c'est à cause d'une lubie du ministre je ne suis pas d'accord mais si tu a tué quelqu'un c'est le meilleur endroit.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sirius. Dit Narcissa. Je connais assez le milieux des mages noirs et des extrémistes Sang Pur et je peux vous jurer que seul Azkaban est capable de garder prisonnier de telles personnes. Jetant un froid sur la pièce.

Remus fut le premier à quitter la salle sur demande pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Les 3 Serdaigles sortirent peu après le lycanthrope et les Maraudeurs se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur dortoir. James, Peter et Sirius se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et rejoignirent le parc.

-Ca m'énerve de les laisser y aller sans nous ! S'exclama Helen après avoir vérifié que Polly et Katie n'étaient pas dans la chambre.

-Dit toi que c'est la dernière Pleine Lune qu'on les laisse faire seuls. La rassura Mahaut.

-J'ai eu un doute l'autre nuit... Est ce qu'on est pas des proies trop faciles... ? Demanda Lily.

-Toi en aucun cas ! Et puis si ce froussard de Pete reviens vivant à chaque fois... Remarqua Helen.

-Je... T'a sans doute raison. Avoua Lily avant de passer dans la salle de bains.

-Tiens vous êtes là ? S'étonnèrent Polly et Katie en arrivant dans la chambre.

-Merci les filles ça fait plaisir de voir votre bonheur de nous savoir parmi vous. S'exclama Helen.

-Euh... Tu peux la refaire s'il te plaît ? On a pas tout compris. Dit Katie.

-C'est pas grave. Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlées toutes les 5. Dit Lily en revenant dans la chambre.

-Ouais. Mais avec le... La mort de mes parents enfin tout ce qui s'est passé, quoi... J'ai pas été vraiment là et puis on s'est jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé pas vrai ? Demanda Polly.

-Oui. Acquiesça Helen. Enfin je pense qu'on devrait remédier à ça ce soir. Reprit t-elle. Toutes sur le lit de Lily ! S'exclama t-elle en se jetant sur le lit de la rousse.

-Hey ! Pourquoi mon lit ? Pourquoi pas celui de Mahaut ou celui de Katie ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça ! Helen l'a décidé et quand Helen décide...

-... Quelque chose Helen l'a ! Oui je sais ! Acheva Lily.

Apparemment la petite dispute distrayait pas mal Katie et Polly. Finalement Katie proposa qu'elles s'installent sur son lit et les 5 filles s'y allongèrent pour discuter. Mahaut se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec ses deux compagnes de chambre et elle savait très bien qu'au fond ses deux gamines de meilleure amie pensaient pareil. Après plus de 2 heures à discuter de Poudlard, des garçons, de la vie à l'extérieur, des garçons, des fêtes de fin d'année, des Maraudeurs, d'elles et des garçons les 5 Gryffondors se couchèrent chacune dans leurs lits.

Le lendemain matin elles furent réveillées, fait inhabituel par des hiboux tapant contre la vitre.

-Wahou Wahou Wahou ! On va se calmer mes amis ! Dit Helen dans un bâillement alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la fenêtre faisant entrer 4 hiboux qui se dirigèrent tout droits vers Helen, Lily, Mahaut et Katie. Polly esquissa un sourire triste.

Les lettres venaient obligatoirement des parents des 4 autres puisqu'elle n'en avait pas... Mais un autre hibou se dépêcha de rentrer par la fenêtre que Helen était en train de fermer pour se diriger vers la jeune fille.

-Hey Oh tu te calmes ! Cria Katie au petit hibou qui lui fonçait dessus sans arrêt depuis 5 minutes pour qu'elle détache sa lettre.

-Vous croyez que c'est quoi ? Demanda Lily anxieuse.

-J'en sais rien. Mais c'est bizarre qu'on en ait toutes reçu un ! Remarqua Polly en décachetant sa lettre.

Mahaut encore fatiguée se rallongea dans son lit pour lire sa lettre.

"Londres, Ministère du Monde Magique de Grande Bretagne, le 12 Décembre 1975.

Mademoiselle Mahaut, Colombe Barlow Première du nom, née le 8 Juin 1959 à Londres, élève de 6e année à Poudlard Collège de Sorcellerie Élémentaire de Grande Bretagne tenu par Albus, Percival, Wulfric, Brian Dumbledore.

Fille de Adrian, Siméon Barlow Premier du nom, directeur du service des Succéssions magiques à Gringotts, banque des Sorciers, diplômé du collège de Sorcellerie Élémentaire de Poudlard et de l'école de Magie Supérieure de Grande Bretagne et Laura, Ida Avril épouse Barlow Première du nom, travaillant au Département d'inscriptions des Naissances Magiques au Ministère du Monde Magique de Grande Bretagne, diplômée de l'école de Sorcellerie Élémentaire de Beauxbâtons en France et de l'école Supérieure de Magie de Grande Bretagne.

Le Premier Ministre du Ministère du Monde Magique de Grande Bretagne et Le Ministère du Monde Magique de Grande Bretagne vous convoque à Londres le Lundi 7 Janvier 1976 pour une audience spéciale à caractère informatif.

Vous devrez OBLIGATOIREMENT (Souligné 2 fois en gras ) être accompagnée de vos parents ou tuteurs légaux jusqu'à la salle d'audience numéro 387, où vous serez attendue dès 10 heures du matin vous passerez en audience dans l'heure qui suivras votre heure d'arrivée.

Le ministre et le Ministère attend de vous que vous soyez là, À L'HEURE. (Souligné 2 fois en gras.). Le Ministre et Le Ministère ne toléreras aucun retard.

Vous passerez la journée au Ministère du Monde Magique, vous êtes donc par conséquent invité à prendre de quoi travailler; Une salle d'études seras mise à votre disposition.

Le ou les motif(s) de votre convocation vous seras/serons expliqué(s) sur place. Ne cherchez pas à obtenir plus d'informations quant aux motifs de votre convocations vous n'en aurez aucune et ce serait passible de sanctions (Souligné une fois) pour vous comme pour ceux qui vous fourniraient ces éventuels renseignements.

Sur ces mots Mademoiselle, veuillez agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués ainsi que ceux du Ministre et du Ministère du Monde Magique de Grande Bretagne.

Evelyn, Mary Grub.

Assistante de Monsieur Muddy, Premier Ministre actuel du Monde Magique de Grande Bretagne."

-Mais c'est quoi cette lettre ? S'écria Helen. Et puis qu'est ce que ça veut dire d'abord de nous envoyer ça à 7 heures 15 du matin ? Ne cherchez pas à obtenir d'informations gniagniagnia ! Imita t-elle visiblement échauffée.

-J'en sais rien mais je pense qu'on devrait aller voir les garçons pour savoir s'ils l'ont reçue. Avança Lily alors que Polly et Katie étaient visiblement en état de choc.

-Les filles on revient ! Déclara Helen en quittant son lit pour sortir de la chambre suivie de Mahaut et Lily.

-Debout là dedans ! Crièrent les 3 filles en entrant dans le dortoir des garçons qui dormaient toujours laissant 4 hiboux taper au carreau de l'une des fenêtres de leurs chambres.

Pendant que Helen allait ouvrir aux oiseaux, Mahaut et Lily ouvraient en grand les rideaux des Maraudeurs.

-Kéouéà ? Demanda Sirius dans un bâillement.

-Pardon ? Demanda Lily qui finissait d'ouvrir les rideaux du lit vide, puisqu'il était à l'infirmerie de Remus.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Traduisit James en s'étirant.

-On a reçu des lettres pas très agréables. Tenez c'est les vôtres ! Dit Helen en distribuant à James, Peter et Sirius leurs missives.

-Wahou. Entête du ministère ca présage rien de bon n'est ce pas ? Demanda James alors que Lily, Helen et Mahaut s'asseyaient en tailleur ou à genoux sur le lit de Remus pour ne pas avoir les pieds sur le carrelage froid de la chambre. Dans leur précipitation de voir la réaction de leurs meilleurs amis elles n'avaient pris ni robes de chambre, ni pulls, ni chaussons ou même chaussettes.

-Pas vraiment. Répondit Lily.

-C'est quoi cette connerie ? S'exclama Sirius en se levant pour arracher des mains des 3 filles leurs lettres. Et pourquoi ils se sentent obligés de nous rappeler les pseudo titres honorifiques de nos parents ?

-Ca te donne du Ministre et du Ministère du Monde Magique de Grande Bretagne à toutes les sauces. Ajouta James.

-J'aime beaucoup la fin. Sur ces mots, na na ni na na na, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués. Dit Mahaut.

-C'est clair ! Dit Helen. Ca file du Peine de sanctions et après ça te lèche les pieds...

-Ce qui me fait bizarre c'est que mes parents vont venir au Ministère...

-Du Monde Magique de Grande Bretagne ! La coupa James.

-C'est vrai j'avais oublié, alors qu'ils sont moldus.

-Moi je sais pas comment je vais réussir à les faire venir. Avant j'aurais pu faire venir Alphard mais maintenant... Dit Sirius qui était visiblement renfrogné.

-Pourquoi t'essaierais pas d'y aller avec ta tante ? Demanda Mahaut

-T'es mort Peter ? Demanda Helen alors que le jeune homme n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la réception de sa missive.

-Ma mère... Elle va jamais vouloir aller au ministère. Elle s'est disputée avec le Ministre en personne et et aussi avec toutes ses assistantes. Avoua le garçon.

-Fatal. Dirent de concert James et Sirius.

-Vous croyez que c'est quoi cette convocation ? Demanda Mahaut en relisant sa lettre dans l'espoir d'y trouver un vague indice qui pourrais la renseigner sur le motif de cette convocation comme il état dit dans la lettre.

-Aucune idée...

Après encore plusieurs minutes passées avec eux les 3 filles réalisèrent qu'elles étaient en pyjama dans la chambre des garçons et qu'il était déjà 8 heures moins le quart.

Elles regagnèrent leur chambre ou elles se douchèrent et s'habillèrent en 4e vitesse afin de descendre déjeuner.

Apparemment tout les élèves du château n'avaient pas reçu l'étrange missive.

Quand les Maraudeurs (sans Remus puisque toujours à l'infirmerie.) entrèrent dans la Grande Salle on chuchota sur leur passage, certains les montrant du doigts.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait d'illégal ? Demanda Elisabeth qui venait de courir à leur rencontre.

-Hein ? Demandèrent James, Peter et Sirius d'une même voix.

-Il y en a qui disent que si on a reçu ces lettres c'est à cause de vous et d'un coup plus ou moins illégal que vous auriez orchestré.

-Quoi ? S'exclama James attirant encore plus de regard sur lui. Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? Nous aussi on les a reçu ces lettres !

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna la Serdaigle.

-Oui Liz. Soupira Lily en tendant la main pour attraper un toast.

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs s'il vous plaît ! Dit Dumbledore en se levant. Regagnez vos tables je vous prie. Mahaut fut étonnée de voir que beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient précipités pour parler à leurs amis.

-Bien je demanderais aux élèves de 5e, 6e et 7e année de rester ici après le petit déjeuner. Les cours seront annulés pour la journée. Bon appétit.

-En théorie dans la substance c'est à partir de la 5e année qu'on a reçu nos lettres c'est ça ? Demanda James.

-Oui. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est que Dumbledore ait décidé d'annuler les cours de la journée. Remarque Lily alors que les hiboux entraient dans la Grande Salle. Tout les élèves dès la 5e année reçurent des hiboux.

Sirius qui était le premier à lire sa lettre commença après que Mahaut ait fini la sienne.

"Sirius Edward Black seras attendu par Orion Black à la gare de Pré au Lard le Lundi 7 Janvier 1976 à 8 heures ."

-Court mais intense ! Remarqua Mahaut.

-Je comprends que t'ai fini tôt ! Ajouta Helen avant de lire sa propre lettre.

"Helen, cette convocation ne nous arrange pas du tout ni ton père ni moi même mais le ministère à mis à la disposition de ton père une journée vacante afin qu'il puisse venir te chercher le Lundi 7 Janvier de la nouvelle année à 8 heures à la Gare de Pré au Lard. Bises. Maman.

P.S : Nous sommes enchantés ton père et Moi de savoir que cela te plaît d'aller chez les Barlow."

"Mon Petit Pete, ne te fais aucune inquiétude. Je viendrais te chercher le mardi 8 janvier pour te mener à ton audience au ministère. Tu a su mettre ton envie d'aller en Afrique de côté pour que nous partions en Inde alors je me dois de mettre mes ressentiments à l'égard du ministère de côté. Je t'attendrais à la Gare de Pré au Lard le 8 à 8 heures. Affectueusement. Ta Maman."

"Ma Chérie, ce hibou est arrivé à la maison ce matin et je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Apparemment ton ministère assure qu'il va trouver un moyen de locomotion pour que je vienne te chercher. Je devrais donc en théorie être à Pré du Lard (? je ne sais pas ou c'est) le lundi 7 janvier à 8 heures du matin. Ton père s'inquiètes beaucoup mais ne t'inquiètes pas ma Lily ta dernière lettre lui a fait très plaisir. Nous sommes heureux de savoir que tu passeras nous voir et nous espérons que ton séjour chez ton amie se passeras bien. Je t'embrasse bien fort. Tu nous manque. Ta mère."

"Merlin c'est James ! Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? Voilà à peu près les mots qu'a prononcé ta mère ce matin en voyant le cachet officiel du Ministère sur l'enveloppe officielle. Enfin nous savons que tu n'a rien fait de mal mais je ne peux t'en dire plus. Même Albus ne veux pas nous en parler. Enfin passons. Ta mère et moi ne nous sommes pas encore concertés pour savoir qui viendrais te chercher le Mardi 8 du prochain mois à 8 heures à Pré au Lard. Je suis sur que connaissant ta mère elle va vouloir venir...

Ca te dirait qu'on passe tout les 2 ta mère et moi ? Bien sur tu peux refuser, James.

Et en ce qui concerne les prochaines vacances nous sommes d'accord pour accueillir tes amis s'ils le désire. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet et ta mère t'enverras une autre lettre...

Bien affectueusement.

Ton père qui t'aime.

Henry et Harper Potter."

"Ma petite Mahaut.

Cette lettre reçue du ministère est terriblement étrange. D'autant plus que personne au ministère n'en parlait et que rien n'avais filtré du Bureau du Ministre contrairement à d'habitude. Papa et Moi ne savons pas encore comment nous allons nous débrouiller car cette convocation mystère (nouvelle facétie stupide de notre irresponsable de Ministre me fait écrire ta soeur - D'ailleurs ma Mahaut soyons d'accord je pourrais venir à Pré au Lard pour l'Officielle ! Réponds moi -). Bon avant que ta soeur ne me prenne la plume des mains je disais donc que cette convocation tombe comme par hasard le jour ou l'on doit emmener Alix à son stage de musique magique et en prime Papa doit ce jour là aller à un congrès sur un nouveau moyen d'assurer la légitimité des successions.

Mais ne t'en fais pas nous allons arranger ça et l'un de nous seras à Pré au Lard le Lundi 7 Janvier à 8 heures. Conformément à ta dernière lettre je suis allée à la boutique de MagicArt mais ils n'avaient pas le carnet que tu souhaitait. Je ne savais pas combien tu en voulais alors dans le doute j'en ai commandé 5. J'espère que ca te suffiras ma Chérie.

Isild me demande d'abréger... Je t'embrasses fort ma Mahaut et Papa aussi.

On se voit bientôt.

Laura Ida Barlow.

Ouh là là ! Faire lâcher la plume à Maman, calvaire ! Au pire si Paman et Mapa peuvent pas venir je me trafiquerais magiquement et je me ferais passer pour eux ! Non je rigole bien sur. Comme je te l'ai dit plus haut je t'attendrais chez Abelforth !

Je t'embrasses, tu me manque Petite Soeur.

Ta Grande Soeur.

Isild Rose Barlow."

-C'est bizarre qu'on soit tous attendus à 8 heures à la gare de Pré au Lard alors que par exemple Lily passe à 15 heures.

-Ils ont un système très spécial vous remarquez que Patmol et moi passons à 10 heures et ensuite on passe tous par ordre alphabétique ensuite dans la liste c'est Lily à 15 heures puis Helen à 17 heures. Et en comptant bien ca fait qu'il y a une lettre par heure qui passe.

-Ah ouais ? Demandèrent James et Lily en même temps. Ah ouais ! Dirent t-ils encore après avoir fait le calcul mentalement.

-Synchro ! S'exclama Helen.

Après que les élèves des 4 premières années furent sortis de la Grande Salle le Directeur se leva et pris la parole. La salle semblait plutôt vide avec 4 niveaux de classe absents.

-Bien, comme vous avez pu le constater vous avez tous reçus une missive du Ministère de la Magie.

-Du Monde Magique de Grande Bretagne ! Remarqua un 7e année provoquant l'hilarité de tous.

-C'est vrai c'est vrai vous avez raison Monsieur Thomas. Je vais finir si vous le voulez bien. Bon et je suppose que vous avez tous reçus également une lettre de vos parents vous indiquant qu'ils viendraient vous chercher à Pré au Lard le 7, le 8 ou le 9 Janvier prochain dès 8 heures. J'ai conversé un peu avec le Premier Ministre et il m'autorise à divulguer certaines informations. Comme certains ont pu le constater vous passez par ordre alphabétique les A commençant le 7 à 9 heures, les B le 7 à 10 heures et caetera, et caetera !

Ensuite je suis autorisé à vous dire que ce n'est pas une audience disciplinaire et cela n'a pas été déclenché par des élèves. Vous passerez la journée au Ministère et vous resterez sur Londres jusqu'au 10, date à laquelle vous devrez vous rendre à la Gare de King Cross afin de rentrer à Poudlard. Cela vous fait donc en quelques sortes 1 à 4 jours pour les plus chanceux de vacances.

Voilà. Maintenant avez vous des questions ? Demanda le Directeur en adressant des regards appuyés à certains élèves par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune

-Professeur ? Demanda Elisabeth en levant la main.

-Mademoiselle Arès. Dit le vieux barbu un peu loufoque comme si il s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille pose une question. Je vous écoute.

-Nos parents nous attendent tous à 8 heures à la Gare de Pré au Lard peut importe l'heure à laquelle on passe durant la journée. Pourquoi ?

-C'est une excellente question mais il se trouve que je n'en ai pas la réponse. Le Ministre n'a pas voulu me la fournir.

Après encore une dizaine de questions posées par des Serdaigles angoissés et des Gryffondors zélés les élèves de la 5e à la 7e année furent libérés pour leur journée qui leur avait été accordée d'après les dires de Dumbledore après que Lily ait posé la question en raison d'une réunion tenue entre les professeurs et lui.

-Bon c'est le bonheur. Ca vous dit qu'on passe voir Rem's à l'infirmerie ? Proposa James en faisant voler son vif d'or sous les regards admiratifs de Peter et exaspérés de Lily.

Durant toute la durée du trajet menant à l'infirmerie James fit le prétentieux et le bellâtre qui rappelle qu'il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'il a déjà fait gagné tout les matchs de son équipe en vue d'impressionner Lily. Bien entendu il prit le chemin le plus long et quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh Mahaut et Helen furent soulagées de ne plus entendre Lily répéter "Il m'énerve ! Mais il joue à quoi là ? Mais qui il veut impressionner ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve !"

-Rassurez moi ! Dîtes moi que vous avez vous aussi reçu ça. Dit Remus en désignant dédaigneusement un bout de papier sur sa table de chevet.

-On l'a eu. T'inquiètes pas c'est pas disciplinaire d'après Dumbledore et Lily va te faire le blabla ! Dit Sirius en se jetant sur le lit le plus proche de celui de Remus.

Ils restèrent encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes mais Madame Pomfresh les vira de l'infirmerie lorsqu'ils décidèrent que Remus avait besoin d'un spectacle de divertissement et qu'ils jouèrent les mimes debout sur les lits que Madame Pomfresh venait de faire.

-Merlin ! Mais ils vont me tuer ces 7 là ! Quand je pense que j'ai accepté de les laisser seuls ! Ah ca je recommencerais pas ! Morgane mais descendez de là voyons ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a collé des chenapans pareil dans les genoux ? J'en parlerais à Albus ! Soyez en sur ! Monsieur Lupin a besoin de repos ! Il ne serait pas là sinon et vous vous ne lui êtes d'aucun repos ! Sortez ! Allons sortez ! Oh Merlin mon Dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Allez dehors ! Pas de ça dans mon infirmerie ! Vous devriez être habitués Messieurs ! Et vous Mesdemoiselles je suis déçue de voir que vous suivez ces Messieurs. Sur ce Bonne Journée et Au revoir ! Dit l'infirmière en les mettant à la porte.

Les 6 élèves retournèrent dans la Salle commune ou James recruta ses joueurs pour une petite séance d'entraînement ou qui sait peut être un match si présence d'autres équipes sur le terrain. Sirius et Peter l'accompagnèrent mais Lily, Mahaut et Helen restèrent au château pour passer du temps entre elles. Helen qui était d'ailleurs déchirée à l'idée de choisir entre passer une matinée toute entière avec ses meilleures amies à se faire les ongles en parlant de garçons ou passer une matinée toute entière à hurler dans les gradins pour soutenir et encourager l'équipe de Quidditch

-Alors c'en est ou avec Noé ? Demanda Helen à Lily alors que les pieds des 3 jeunes femmes reposaient dans des bains spécialement conçus pour eux (pour les pieds bien sur pas les filles qui deviennent des masculins tout d'un coup)

-Et bien ça avance pas mal. Je lui ai dit que je souhaitais le connaître mieux avant de sortir avec lui et il a dit que c'était d'accord. On a rendez vous tout les deux le jour de l'Officielle.

-Mais je croyais qu'il dévorait Elisabeth du regard. Dit Mahaut en se limant les ongles.

-Et bien on croyais que c'était Liz mais c'était moi. Il me l'a dit hier juste avant le dîner.

-Chanceuse ! Tu tombes quand même sur un gars hyper mignon ! Et en plus il est intelligent, sensible et attentionné envers toi ! Remarqua Helen en sortant ses pieds du bain pour les sécher.

-Tu lui demanderas s'il a un jumeau ! Ajouta Mahaut.

Les reste de la matinée se passa pour les filles à parler de garçons, de certaines filles, de garçons, des Maraudeurs, d'elles mêmes, de leurs soeurs, des garçons, de Pré au Lard et de ce qui se passe autour d'elles tout en se faisant les ongles.

-Je suis étonnée qu'il ne neige pas encore ! Dit Helen en descendant dans la Salle commune pour attendre les garçons qui devaient en théorie être là à midi dix.

-Oui c'est vrai mais ne nous plaignons pas ! Je déteste la neige et affronter Pré au Lard dans la neige c'est un calvaire ! Avoua Lily.

-Oui mais si il neige et bien tu iras n'importe où avec Noé pour te réchauffer ! Remarque Helen goguenarde.

Avec 10 minutes de retard les Maraudeurs et l'équipe de Quidditch rentrèrent dans la pièce et A une heure moins le quart les Maraudeurs étaient enfin en train de manger. en parlant de choses et d'autres.

Les journées accordées vacantes par le Directeur étaient une bénédiction reçue avec joie par tout les élèves de l'école (Même les plus zélés qui peuvent en profiter pour prendre de l'avance dans leurs devoirs) et la bonne humeur régnait en maîtresse dans le parc, sur le terrain de Quidditch et dans le château en ce lundi 12 décembre de l'année 1975.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Note de l'auteur (Moi ) :

-Le nom de l'assistante du Ministre Evelyn Grub veut dire "larve" en anglais. Vous saurez pourquoi dans le chapitre qui parleras des audiences au Ministère.

-Le nom du Ministre Monsieur Muddy veut dire "crotté / vaseux" comme pour son assistance vous saurez pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça dans le chapitre des audiences.

-J'ai trouvé sur ce site http/ un personnage appelé Daphné Greengrass. Mon personnage de Helen Greengrass n'a pas été inspiré par cette Daphné mais pas une correspondante anglaise que j'ai eue il y a quelques années.


	12. RendezVous à Pré Au Lard

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Sirius préférerait une ère)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire. Petite Précision : Mes personnages portent parfois des noms de famille donnés par JKR comme Potter ou Londubat mais je les ai mis dans MES personnages parce que je leur donne mes prénoms.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur McAllister, La famille Barlow comprenant Adrian, Laura, Isild, et Alix, Athanéa Smythe, Noé Adamus, Anna Jane et Cherry Sue Chester, Melilus Boyle, Lynn Meyer, Maya Bedingfield, Euterpe et Regulus Barlow, La famille Avril comprenant Charles et Edith, Léonard, Morgane, Méline et Cédric, Thalie et Caspar MacMillan, Melpomène, Hector et Sylphide Barlow, Mildred et Arthur Davis, Harper et Henry Potter et les Londubat comprenant Edna, Amos et William.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Liz et après une nuit de Pleine Lune les Maraudeurs sont réveillés par des hiboux apportant des lettres envoyées par le Ministère (Du Monde Magique de Grande Bretagne). Le Professeur Dumbledore rassure ses élèves et annules les cours pour la journée. Pendant que les garçons l'occupent en allant jouer au Quidditch les filles se font les ongles en discutant...

Note De L'auteur (Moi ) : Désolé du retard je mérite le châtiment extrême mais bon y avais le bac quand même ! Fallait que j'travaille un peu alors supprimée la connexion internet, supprimé l'ordinateur... La suite très vite, bah juste en dessous d'ailleurs !

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 12 : Rendez-Vous à Pré au Lard. **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Oh Mahaut je sais pas ce que je vais faire ! Et si j'ai rien à lui dire tu te rends compte ? Mahaut j'ai trop besoin de ton aide ! Et si jamais il se rend compte que en fait il ne veut pas sortir avec moi ? Ou s'il me trouve ennuyeuse à mourir !

-Lily ! Je dormais ! Gémit Mahaut en s'asseyant pour regarder sa meilleure amie (qui était d'ailleurs assise en tailleur au bout de son lit) dans les yeux.

-Oui je sais mais on est Samedi et je vois Noé dans 3 heures ! Tu te rends compte ! Je n'ai que 3 heures pour me préparer ! C'est sur qu'il ne voudra plus sortir avec moi !

-Lily.

-Mahaut.

-Quelle heure est il ?

-Il est 8 heures et quart. Dit Lily en regardant sa montre.

-Naooooon ! Gémit son amie en se laissant tomber en arrière se cognant la tête sur le montant de la tête de lit au passage.

-Oh s'il te plaît May ! Je te jure que j'angoisse trop c'est pas normal ! Je suis jamais angoissée quand j'ai des rendez vous d'habitude ! Continua Lily imperturbable.

-Mais Lily il est 8 heures et quart ! Parles en à Helen pendant que je finis doucement de me réveiller, s'il te plaît.

-Je peux pas elle est allée voir les Professeurs Chourave et Brulopot pour leurs rendre des devoirs en retard. Et Polly et Katie sont allées déjeuner.

Mahaut soupira, se rassit dans son lit, regarda sa meilleure amie et lui demanda :

-Tu me laisses prendre ma douche ?

-Tout ce que tu veux pourvu qu'après tu m'aide ! Répondit Lily qui était en état de stress avancé.

Mahaut se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et retrouva sa meilleure amie qui malmenait une brosse à cheveux sur la coiffeuse de Helen.

Cette dernière entra en courant dans la chambre avec une lettre à la main.

-Lil'. Pour toi. Dit t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle avant de tendre le parchemin à la rousse qui lâcha la brosse.

-Ca vient de Noé je fais quoi je l'ouvre ? Et si il me dit que finalement il veut plus venir avec moi ! Dit Lily en triturant nerveusement le cachet de la lettre.

-Tu veux qu'on l'ouvre ? Proposa Mahaut.

-Oui. Lily tendit le bras avec le parchemin avant de le replier. Non. Oh et puis si ! Non je peux pas ! Tiens. Non c'est moi qui doit l'ouvrir !

-Bon Lily décide toi ! Dit Helen en fouillant dans son placard pendant que Mahaut se brossait les cheveux assise à sa propre coiffeuse, Lily en plein dilemme toujours assise à celle de Helen.

-Bon je l'ouvre.

-Sage décision. Remarquèrent Helen et Mahaut de concert pendant que la rousse décachetait la lettre du Serdaigle.

-Ooooooh ! C'est trop mignon ! S'extasia Lily quand elle eut finit de lire.

-Qu'est ce qui est trop mignon ? Demanda Helen en sortant de son armoire son jean préféré

-Il me dit que il espère que notre rendez vous tient toujours et que il espère que je vais bien. Me demande si j'ai bien dormi, me dit que de toute façon je serais forcément la plus belle de la journée et que lui angoisse beaucoup de ne pas être la hauteur face à la superbe fille que je suis.

-Trop mignon ! Dirent en choeur ses deux amies avant de retourner à leurs activités.

Helen sortait de sa malle ses chaussures préférés : une paire de tennis blanches qu'elle avait eu dans un magasin moldu : des Stan Smith. (**Note de l'auteur **: Elles existaient déjà à l'époque des Maraudeurs.).

Pendant ce temps là Mahaut, qui avait fini de se coiffer et de mettre son uniforme essayait de repêcher dans son armoire son écharpe préférée assortie à ses gants et son bonnet que sa mère lui avait envoyé la veille après qu'elle eut appris qu'il neigeait sur Poudlard

Et Lily choisissait avec soin quels vêtements elles mettraient. Finalement elles descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner et attendirent les Maraudeurs dans la Salle Commune ou elles firent leurs devoirs.

-Amies du Jour Bonjour. Dit Sirius en arrivant avec James, Remus et Peter.

-Il fallait que je vous montre un truc. Dit Mahaut en fouillant sous ses parchemins étalés autour d'elle.

Elle en sortir un parchemin représentant Poudlard et son parc au printemps en arrière plan et au premier plan un écusson montrant un lion entouré d'un loup, d'un cerf, d'un chien et d'un rat sous laquelle reposait une banderole tenue par une colombe et un aigle pendant qu'un renard était en dessous et la regardait. Dans la banderole était écrit les mots suivants :

"Je Jure Solennellement Que Mes Intentions Sont Mauvaises"

-Wahou ! Firent en choeur tout ses amis.

-Mais tu l'a fait quand ? Demanda Lily.

-Mercredi pendant que Helen était à la volière, que tu faisais tes TP d'arithmancie avec... euh... Bidule et que les garçons s'entraînaient avec l'équipe.

-Il est superbe. Ca vous dirait qu'on aille vite fait l'accrocher dans le QG ? Proposa James.

Après l'avoir accroché les 7 amis retournèrent dans la Salle Commune. Sirius donna une fois de plus son miroir à Helen et Mahaut avant que les filles ne montent s'habiller. Il était prévu que les garçons passent la journée entre eux pendant que Mahaut et Helen resteraient toutes les 2 et que Lily serait avec Noé. Et quand Helen et Mahaut rejoindraient Isild elles appelleraient les garçons.

-Alors je suis comment ? Demand Lily avec une lueur d'appréhension dans l'oeil en ressortant de la Salle de bain ou elle avait enfilé un jean droit avec une chemise Grise et un pull noir.

-2 mots : Trop. Belle. Dirent en choeur Helen et Mahaut.

-Merci. Répondit la rousse en détachant ses longs cheveux roux, les laissant onduler librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos avant d'enfiler une paire de Bottes cavalières noires.

Helen avait revêtu un jean noir légèrement évasé avec un pull gris sur une tunique blanche, aux pieds : ses tennis fétiches, ses cheveux blonds attachés en chignon brouillon duquel sortent quelques mèches rebelles.

Mahaut pour sa part avait enfilé un jean droit brut avec un pull à col V par dessus 2 tops superposés qui dépassaient : un blanc et un gris. Elle enfila une paire de converses noires et tressa ses cheveux bruns en une tresse lâche.

Les 3 filles enfilèrent une veste noire : un blazer en velours pour Lily, une veste longue et cintrée pour Helen et un caban en toile de coton pour Mahaut.

Mahaut compléta son ensemble en enroulant son écharpe rayée noire et blanche autour de son cou et en fourrant dans son sac ses gants assortis et son bonnet noir. Helen fit de même avec son écharpe, ses gants, et son bonnet bleu et Lily les imita avec son trousseau anti froid blanc.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elles prenaient bien leurs liste de Noël et avoir pris leurs capes les 3 filles descendirent dans le Grand Hall ou Noé attendait Lily. Helen et Mahaut les laissèrent là après avoir souhaité une bonne journée au couple.

Une fois dehors elles décidèrent de sortir gants et bonnets, les rafales de vent soulevant la neige elles se dirigèrent vers la grille du Collège ou le concierge pointa leurs noms sur sa liste.

-Je me demande comment il fait pour voir sa liste avec la neige qui tombe dessus. Dit Helen une fois qu'elle furent sorties de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elles se promenèrent d'abord dans la rue, le vent s'étant calmé puis elles commencèrent à faire leurs achats de Noël avant d'aller déjeuner dans une petite auberge.

La journée se passa sans anicroches notables et à 15 heures 30 les 2 filles se rendirent à La Tête de Sanglier ou elles furent reçues par Abelforth qui les mena jusqu'à un petit salon privé au sol étrangement propre comparé à la pièce principale du pub.

Isild était déjà là et Mahaut serra chaleureusement sa soeur dans ses bras pendant que Helen prévenait les garçons grâce au miroir de Sirius.

-Je suis super contente de vous voir ! S'exclama Isild alors qu'Abelforth venait prendre leur commande.

-3 bièraubeurre s'il vous plaît Abelforth.

-Juste ça ? Demanda ce dernier.

Après que les 3 filles eurent acquiescé le vieil homme sortit de la pièce ou elles discutèrent beaucoup. Les garçons arrivèrent environ une demi heure plus tard et les conversations furent animées. Vers 16 heures 30 Helen et les garçons dirent qu'ils allaient rejoindre Lily et Noé aux Trois Balais laissant les deux soeurs enfin seules.

-C'est trop mignon Sirius et Helen sont pareils en tout points. Helen est le double féminin de Sirius. Dit Isild après que James, Peter, Remus, Helen et Sirius soient sortis.

-C'est à dire ? Demande Mahaut non sans une pointe de jalousie. Après tout Sirius était son meilleur ami à elle depuis l'enfance.

-Ils ont le même caractère, les mêmes réactions, ils sont taillés dans le même modèle. Et de plus physiquement a part la couleur des yeux et des cheveux ils sont assez semblables. Grands, musclés, minces, athlétiques, ...etc.

-Tu trouve ?

-Oui et c'est marrant mais je trouve que tu es taillée comme James.

-Pardon ?

-Tu lui es semblable ne de nombreux points tu sais.

-Tu trouves que je ressemble à James. Répéta Mahaut.

-Vous aimez tout les deux rire et faire des blagues mais quand il faut redevenir sérieux vous le redevenez. Vous avez tout deux étés très gâtés dans votre enfance et même parfois encore maintenant. Vous êtes très doués dans votre domaine et avez pas mal de facilités en cours...

-Tu trouve que je ressemble à James. Répéta t-elle encore.

-Oui. Taille moyenne, charisme, minces et musclés, bruns, et j'ai remarqué que vous aviez exactement les mêmes mains.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. C'est étrange que tu en sois étonnée. Et puis Lily et Remus aussi se ressemblent : studieux, réservés et ils sont préfets tout les 2 je crois. Vous marchez par paires.

-Tu oublies Peter.

-Qui c'est celui là ?

-Peter.

-Ah oui le petit rondouillard qui bave d'admiration devant le moindre fait et geste de James ou Sirius et qui n'a pas arrêté de se goinfrer de bonbons tout le temps où il a été là ?

-Si tu veux.

-Ne te vexe pas mais c'est vraiment comme ça que je le vois. Il ne m'a pas l'air de respirer l'intelligence ni d'avoir un charisme hyper développé.

-Isild ! La réprimanda Mahaut.

-Quoi ? Demanda sa soeur innocemment avant de se lancer sur un sujet de conversation moins épineux jusqu'à ce que Abelforth vienne remettre une bûche dans l'âtre sale de la cheminée.

-Peut être que c'est ça grandir. Faire des choix, avoir peur de se tromper, mettre du temps à se décider et laisser passer l'opportunité... Reprit Isild après que le propriétaire du pub à la longue barbe emmêlée ne soit sorti.

-Oui peut être mais peut être que, Moi, je veux pas grandir. Aussi sûrement que je ne veux pas que tout ceci s'arrête. Grandir c'est arrêter de croire en ce en quoi on a toujours cru !

-Je... Isild commença une phrase mais Mahaut la coupa.

-Grandir c'est souffrir et n'avoir personne pour mettre les mots sur une douleur sourde et maligne qui grandit chaque jour un peu plus en soi. La laisser faire et comme une tumeur la laisser se propager, doucement, lentement, sûrement et sournoisement. Et personne n'aide personne à enlever cette tumeur ! Tu comprends Isild ?

-On vit tous avec sa tumeur...

-Mais moi j'en veux pas. Est-ce que tu m'entends quand je te dit que JE NE VEUX PAS grandir, vieillir et laisser cette putain de tumeur à la con se propager ?

-Mais cette tumeur on l'a tous, toi, moi, eux, les autres... Elle est là depuis toujours c'est juste qu'en grandissant, en vieillissant elle se révèle. Expliqua Isild à sa soeur. Quand tu naît, tu l'as déjà mais elle n'est pas plus grosse qu'un poux. En grandissant elle se propage pour grandir et toi ce que tu dis c'est que en grandissant elle se révèle mais c'est faux. C'est juste que comme tu es adulte tu comprend les réalités de la vie et tu en comprends le sens. Sourde, maligne et sournoise comme tu dis. Mais t'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas en refusant de grandir que tu l'empêcheras d'exister... Ajouta t-elle.

-Mais ça fait mal. Sur mon coeur, elle pèse hyper fort, Isild j'te jure parfois c'est... !

-C'est ça grandir Mahaut. La coupa la blonde. T'y peut rien. En refusant de vivre avec tu ne fais que rendre la douleur plus difficile à vivre. Regarde Lily et Helen, elles vivent très bien avec. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles se sont faites à l'idée que c'était comme ça. Qu'il leur faudrait toute leur vie vivre avec. C'est juste l'expérience Mahaut. J'te jure qu'on peut survivre. Dit sa soeur dans un sourire.

-J'vais devoir y aller. Il est presque 18 heures 15... Dit Mahaut en se relevant. Tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda t-elle en faisant ses yeux de chat suppliant à sa soeur qui n'essaya même pas de résister et après avoir remis capes et écharpes elles payèrent Dumbledore et sortirent du pub.

La nuit était tombée et Mahaut arriva au château à 18 heures 25 pour ne pas donner la satisfaction au concierge de la voir arriver en retard. Après avoir chaleureusement serré sa soeur dans ses bras elle lui dit qu'elles se voyaient bientôt et la brune traversa le parc sous le regard de sa Grande soeur.

Elle monta directement au QG sachant à l'avance qu'Helen y serait.

-Alors ? Demanda Sirius. T'es rentrée en retard ?

-Nan. Répondit Mahaut en laissant sa cape, son écharpe et son sac sur un fauteuil à côté de la porte.

-Même pas drôle. Bouda Sirius.

-Ils sont ou les autres ? Demanda la jeune fille voyant qu'il n'y avait que Remus qui dormait sur le canapé, Sirius et Helen dans la pièce.

-La Princesse d'Emeraude est à la Bibliothèque, Le Raton Mangeur est aussi surprenant soit il aux cuisines, et Le Seigneur Du Quidditch est parti chercher des trucs dans le dortoir. Dit Sirius en continuant de faire son devoir de Métamorphoses.

-La Princesse d'Emeraude et le Raton Mangeur ? Demanda Mahaut perplexe en haussant un sourcil.

-Les nouveaux surnoms de Lily et Peter par Sirius Black. Expliqua Helen sans lever la tête de son devoir de potions.

Mahaut imita ses amis et finit ses devoirs jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où les 3 Maraudeurs réveillèrent Remus et allèrent dîner retrouvant les 3 autres.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de leurs journée et une fois dans leur chambre, les filles se mirent en pyjama et s'installèrent sur le lit de Helen.

-Alors ta journée avec Noé EN VRAI ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Bah en fait c'était vraiment bien je m'entends super bien avec lui, on a plein de points communs en plus il embrasse bien mais il est... Je sais pas !

-Ce gars est parfait ! Répliqua Helen.

-Justement ce gars est trop parfait. Vous vous rendez pas compte ! Il est beau, intelligent, cultivé, drôle... Je passe pour une grosse courge petite, moche et stupide à côté de lui. Je vous avoue que c'est assez frustrant.

-J'ai eu un aperçu de ça quand je suis sortie avec Amadeus.

-Le français de cet été ? Demanda Helen en cherchant qui pouvait bien être cet Amadeus.

-Oui.

-C'est clair que lui il était parfait ! Remarqua Lily.

-Si tu savais ce que je me suis sentie conne tout le temps ou je suis sortie avec lui.

-Oui mais d'un côté les français sont prétentieux ! Dit Helen qui gardait en mémoire de ce voyage en France la prétention d'un français qui l'avait dédaignée.

-Il était pas assez bien pour toi _Len_ ! Lui dit Lily en souriant.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Reprit Helen.

-Bon vous me montrez ce que vous avez acheté ! Dit Lily en se levant pour attraper des sacs au pieds de leurs lits.

La dernière semaine de cours passa trop lentement aux yeux des Maraudeurs et quand le Week End arriva enfin c'était l'euphorie au château. Presque tout les élèves rentraient chez eux. Les filles préparèrent leurs malles le vendredi soir et quand le samedi arriva c'est de très bonne humeur qu'elle descendirent petit déjeuner. La joie régna dans le collège jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de partir. les Maraudeurs montèrent dans les calèches séparées et Les 3 filles prirent un wagon qu'elles réservèrent dans le Poudlard Express.

Les garçons arrivèrent peu après elles avec leurs propres malles plus celles des filles.

-Nous aidez pas surtout ! Gémit James en mettant dans les fillets sa malle plus celle de Lily.

-Ah non c'est bon. Dit Helen en replongeant dans son Sorcière-Hebdo.

Pendant que Helen lisait Sorcière-Hebdo, Lily essayait de faire un papier cadeau moldu pour remercier les parents de Mahaut de l'accueillir pour les vacances, Mahaut dessinait pour changer, James admirait Lily en faisant une partie d'échec version sorcier avec Remus, Sirius lisait un roman et Peter se goinfrait de sucreries pour changer.

Le voyage se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, excepté l'apparition de Rogue dans le couloir au moment ou Sirius s'ennuyait ce qui valut une nombreuse dispute de plus entre Lily qui défendait le Serpentard et James qui voulait amuser son meilleur ami.

En arrivant à la gare les 3 filles dirent au revoir au 4 garçons avant de quitter la gare avec le père de Mahaut.

-Ta mère et tes soeurs sont restées à la maison pour couper le sapin mais elles vous attendent pour le décorer. Dit Adrian Barlow en démarrant le contact de la voiture.

La maison Barlow était appelée "La Vie Là " à cause de la gaieté et l'entrain constant de la famille Barlow. C'était en fait un manoir sur 3 étages aux nombreuses fenêtres et au grand jardin, actuellement recouvert de neige. A l'intérieur les pièces étaient spacieuses, hautes de plafond et décorées avec soin. Dans l'entrée et sur tout le mur longeant l'escalier jusqu'au troisième étage des ribambelles de photos s'étalaient avec leurs lot de sourires tristes, de personnage cherchant à fuir du cadre, ou au contraire faisant de grands signes de la main à tout ceux qui les regardaient. De temps à autre une aquarelle ou un dessin était glissé entre les photos de Noël, les photos de famille ou encore les portraits de membres divers de la grande famille.

Alix sauta sur sa soeur dès qu'elle la vit l'entraînant dans la neige du jardin. Dans l'entrée aux couleurs chaudes et aux nombreuses photos Laura et Isild saluaient Lily et Helen chaleureusement.

-Comment tu vas ma chérie ? Ca ne te déranges pas de passer Noël avec nous ? Tu es sure ? Demandait la mère de la brune à Helen avec son "charmant accent français" comme disait Adrian, car même si Laura vivaient en Angleterre depuis plus de 20 ans elle gardait des restes d'accents de son français natal.

-Non non c'est bon Laura. Merci je suis très contente d'être ici.

-Et toi Lily ? Tu es contente de venir ?

-Oui Madame. C'est très gentil de m'accueillir.

-Lily ! La réprimanda doucement la mère de Mahaut. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Laura.

-Papa débarrasse moi de cette sangsue, s'il te plaît ! Gémit Mahaut en ouvrant la porte de l'entrée alors que Alix s'accrochait à son cou.

-Alix ! Gronda Adrian depuis la cuisine ou il préparait un dîner à l'odeur alléchante.

-Bonsoir ma chérie ! Dit Laura en enlaçant affectueusement sa cadette que sa benjamine avait daigné lâcher. Allez les filles vous pouvez monter pour vous installer. On ne va pas tarder à dîner et ensuite on décoreras le sapin et la maison ca vous dit ?

-Oui. On devrait peut être aller chercher nos malles, non ? Avança Lily.

-Oh non c'est bon les filles. Adrian les as montées. Quand on n'est plus un sorcier de Premier cycle la vie est souvent plus facile alors on est là pour vous la faciliter un peu...

-Merci beaucoup.

-Mais de rien Lily. Bon Isild tu vas voir Athanéa, Doti et Bapi et tu les préviens qu'on va pas tarder à manger.

-Doti, Bapi et Athanéa sont à la maison ? Demanda Mahaut pendant que Lily et Helen montait dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

-Oui, ils sont toujours là et comme pour les fêtes ils devaient venir...

-Ok.

Mahaut rejoignit ses meilleures amies dans sa chambre. Celle ci étaient en train de décider qui dormirait sur le deuxième lit et qui dormirait sur le matelas.

-Vous battez pas ! Y a d'autres chambres ! Ou alors on s'installe toutes dans le salon de lecture...

-Tu peux pas dire la bibliothèque comme tout le monde ? L'interrompit Lily.

-Naon ! Dans une bibliothèque il y des chaises, et des tables, et des armoires, et des...

-Ok. On a compris.

-Nan je sais ! S'exclama t-elle en sautant de son lit pour sortir de la pièce.

-Quoi ? Et tu vas ou ? S'exclamèrent Lily et Helen à leur tour.

-Bah venez.

Mahaut entraîna ses amies jusqu'au troisième étage de la maison et arrivée devant une porte s'arrêta net obligeant Helen à freiner sérieusement sa course. Lily s'arrêta trop tard et fonça dans Helen.

-Tada !

-C'est une porte Mahaut !

-LILY ! S'exclama Mahaut.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et présenta une grande pièce claire sous les combles de la maison. De grandes baies vitrées parcourant les murs donnant une jolie vue sur le jardin enneigé. Un grand lit circulaire placé au centre de la pièce et une cheminée étaient les seuls meubles. Mahaut fit entrer ses amies avant elle et elles purent voir que le sol était en fait d'une épaisseur anormalement molle. Sur les murs des dessins de Mahaut, des aquarelles de Alix, et quelques photos de Isild. Une frise d'anciennes peluches des filles Barlow parcourant une étagère.

-Mon père à modifié la nature du sol et ça fait que la si on veut on prend les couettes, les oreillers et on vient dormir ici et bah ca seras super douillet. Avec les baies on dormirait à la belle étoile en quelque sorte. On peut même lancer un sort au sol et le faire devenir de l'herbe ou du sable ou... ou... Bref. Ca vous dit ?

-Ouais.

-Les filles ! Cria Laura depuis le Rez-de-chaussée. On mange !

-On arrive. Crièrent les 3 amies en retour avant de refermer la porte et de redescendre.

Dans la salle à manger mitoyenne à la cuisine, Athanéa, Isild, Alix, Laura et le Grand père de Mahaut étaient déjà attablés.

Adrian et la Grand mère de Mahaut s'affairant dans la cuisine.

-Euterpe vient voir ta petite fille ! Ordonna Regulus, le grand père de Mahaut.

-Regulus j'ai les mains pleines de sauces.

Lily sourit en entendant les grands parents de sa meilleure amie se chamailler gentiment. Helen quant à elle devisait joyeusement avec la petite Alix qui voulait savoir comment étaient la nourriture et les chambres à Poudlard. Mahaut discutait avec sa marraine et sa soeur pendant que sa mère et son Grand père discutaient politique.

-Et voilà ! Dit Euterpe Barlow en déposant sur la table un plat gigantesque dans lequel trônaient pommes de terre, légumes et viandes en tout genres. Euterpe portait le tablier que Mahaut lui avait offert 2 ans plus tôt et sur lequel était écrit "Ce que je fais est absolument immangeable mais j'en connais qui ont survécu." La vieille femme avait relevé ses cheveux poivres et sels anciennement blonds en un chignon banane sophistiqué et sa bouche rieuse était soulignée de Rouge.

-Bonsoir les filles ! Dit la Grand mère en souriant aux trois Gryffondors. Regulus ! S'exclama t-elle en jetant un regard désapprobateur à son mari qui se servait avant de présenter le plat aux invités comme elle le lui fit remarquer.

-Et en plus c'est pour te servir de la sauce alors que le Médicomage Woods te l'a interdit ! Ajouta t-elle faisant sourire toute la tablée.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur puis vint le moment de décorer le sapin. Adrian alla chercher un gigantesque carton de décorations pendant que Laura et Euterpe débarassaient la table.

-Hypothenuse lâche cette guirlande ! Geignait Alix en tirant sur l'autre bout de la guirlande que le chat tirait.

-Lily à quelle heure veux tu que nous t'emmenions à Bristol après demain ?

-Pour 11 heures et demi je pense.

-Mais James et Sirius ne doivent pas venir demain ? Demanda Helen.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça les filles, je me suis fait une petite cheminée avec Mildred et elle m'a dit que Harper et Henry ne pourrons pas rester pour le dîner. Mais ils nous enverrons les petits quand même. Dit Euterpe en accrochant une boule aux reflets multiples.

-C'est à dire ?

-Et bien les garçons dormiront à la maison demain soir. Ah oui et je ne vous ai pas dit mais je me suis réconciliée avec mon frère.

-T'a un frère Doti ? Demanda Alix en cessant de tirer sur la guirlande.

-Oui. Il s'appelle Amos. Nous nous étions disputés il y a une vingtaine d'années. J'ai appris qu'il avait un petit fils d'environ votre âge les Filles.

-Ah ouais ? Il est à Poudlard ? Demanda Helen.

-D'après ce qu'Amos m'a dit il s'appelle Franck. Il est à Gryffondor.

-Y a qu'un seul Franck au Collège. C'est Franck Londubat. Remarqua Lily

-Tu veux dire que Franck Londubat est mon cousin ? Demanda Mahaut en stoppant son bras à mi chemin entre l'arbre et elle même.

-Oui. D'ailleurs mon petit frère passeras peut être avec ses enfants et Franck demain.

-T'a d'autres frères et soeurs avec lesquels tu t'es disputée ? Demanda encore Mahaut. Parce que tu comprends j'aimerais savoir si la moitié de Poudlard est cousine avec moi.

-Non je n'ai qu'un frère et je te signale que tout les sorciers de sang purs sont cousins entre eux. J'ai des liens avec les Black, les Prewett, les Greengrass, les Weasley par alliance et même avec les Malefoy.

-Oui et je sais je suis moi même en relation avec les Potter, les Davis et maintenant les Londubat.

-Tu sais tu devrais être fière d'avoir une Grande Famille. Dit Regulus en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil moelleux pour fumer la pipe.

-Vous... Tu est reliée à ma famille, Euterpe ? Demanda Helen interrogative en plaçant une boule aux reflets dorés dans le grand arbre vert qui commençait à prendre des couleurs.

-Oui, bien sur. Ton arrière Grand mère était cousine avec ma mère. Ce qui fais que Franck est aussi ton cousin mais plus lointainement. Répondit Doti.

Pendant que les Hommes de la maison fumaient la pipe tranquillement installés dans leurs gros fauteuils, toutes les femmes exceptée Athanéa décoraient le sapin. La marraine de Mahaut préparant la bûche pour le repas du lendemain.

-Bapi tu me porte pour que je mette l'étoile ? Demanda Alix à son Grand Père en lui faisant des yeux de chats.

-Bien sur mon Petit. Répondit le vieil homme totalement attendris en faisant monter la petite fille sur ses épaules.

Laura ayant toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce que le sapin soit décoré manuellement et non pas grace aux baguettes et autres artifices magiques.

Le sapin était splendide. Un long ruban doré aux reflets moirés parcouraient le sapin sur toute sa hauteur et des boules aux différents reflets étaient parsemées dans l'arbre vert. Alix avait posé une Etoile dorée sur la plus haute branche du sapin. Une guirlande de bougies parcourait le mur du Grand Salon sur toute sa longueur. Des boules accrochées ici et là achevaient la décoration de la pièce et de la Salle à manger dans laquelle Isild avait également accroché une guirlande de bougies.

Helen, Lily et les soeurs Barlow prirent chacune un petit carton contenant un certain nombre de boules et elles les accrochèrent sous les bougies accrochées dans l'escalier et dans tout les couloirs de la maison avant de redescendre souhaiter une bonne nuit aux adultes et de monter se coucher.

Pendant que Isild restait un peu avec les "Grands", la "Petite" monta se coucher et les "Moyennes" allèrent chercher leurs affaires qu'elles montèrent dans la pièce du troisième.

-J'aimerais bien voir toute ta famille au complet. Dit Lily. Ca doit être géant d'avoir une Grande Famille. moi mes Grands parents sont tous morts et je n'ai aucun oncle ou tante, je n'ai que mes parents et Pet'. Ajouta la rousse en s'allongeant sur le lit gigantesque

-Moi j'ai une grande famille mais tu sais c'est pas toujours bien. Quasiment toute ma famille vit à l'étranger on ne les vois jamais et les rares qui vivent toujours en Grande Bretagne sont des fanatiques du Sang Pur du genre les parents de Sirius.

-D'ailleurs la mère de Sirius c'est pas la cousine de ton oncle ou je sais pas quoi ?

-Non c'est la tante d'une vieille cousine. Mais on ne lui parle jamais.

-Oui mais de temps à autre les grandes familles c'est étouffant. Marmonna Mahaut en allumant le feu dans la cheminée.

-Je pense que Sirius ne pourras pas dire le contraire. Dit Lily en repensant aux problèmes familiaux de leur ami.

-Demain seras un autre jour. Dit Helen.

-Pardon ? S'exclamèrent Lily et Mahaut en relevant la tête

-J'avais juste envie de dire ça. Dit Helen en se relevant pour souffler les bougies ne laissant que la cheminée pour les éclairer.

Après avoir encore beaucoup discuté les 3 jeunes filles s'endormirent. Le lendemain matin elles furent réveillées par Alix qui tapait à toutes les chambres en hurlant que c'était Noël.

Des " Oui on a compris Alix " et " Retourne te coucher " fusaient de toutes parts. Lily, Helen et Mahaut descendirent et malgré les protestations, tout le monde était dans le salon quand elles y arrivèrent.

-Joyeux Noël. Dit Alix à sa soeur et à ses 2 meilleures amies lorsque les 3 filles se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette posée à côté du sapin.

-Merci Alix. Toi aussi. Répondirent en choeur les 3 filles encore un peu endormies. Mahaut tendit le bras et attrapa un paquet au hasard. Mais sa mère lui pris des mains avant de le reposer sous le sapin.

-On les ouvriras avec les invités à midi. Alix arrête de geindre. Ajouta Laura alors que Alix gémissait de désespoir en entendant à nouveau le supplice de l'attente avant d'ouvrir ses paquets. Venez petit déjeuner les filles. Ensuite vous monterez vous doucher et vous habiller. Les Potter et Sirius arriveront les premiers vers 11 heures d'après ce que m'a dit Harper, Hector et Melpomène viendront pour 11 heures 10, Thalie et Caspar pour 11 heures et quart, Méline et Cédric pour 11 heures et demi et William et Augusta passeront peut être avec Franck pour le goûter en tout cas Amos vient avec Edna pour le dessert. Continua Laura en s'installant à la table du petit déjeuner imitée par les 3 filles. A oui et il est possible qu'Andromeda et Ted passent aujourd'hui avec la petite Nymphadora.

Dès qu'elles eurent fini de manger Lily, Helen et Mahaut montèrent dans la chambre de Mahaut afin de s'habiller.

Lily enfila un jean brut avec une chemise noire. Elle attacha ses cheveux par 2 barrettes en strass et enfila une paire de bottes cavalières.

Mahaut revêtit une robe en crêpe de soie imprimée de grosses fleurs noires, grises et argentées sur fond blanc avec un boléro noir et des collants sans pieds noirs. Elle glissa dans ses longues ondulations un bandeau argenté et chaussa une paire de ballerines argentées.

Helen s'habilla d'un pantalon à motif Prince de Galles avec un pull à col roulé noir, ses cheveux blonds rattachés en une queue de cheval savamment négligée et aux pieds une paire de ballerines noires. Elle acheva de se préparer en enduisant sa bouche de rouge, Lily se maquilla en vue de faire ressortir le vert de ses yeux et Mahaut pour faire ressortir ses quelques taches de rousseurs.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Euterpe, Melpomène et Thalie sont les muses de la Musique, de la Tragédie et de la Comédie.


	13. Joyeux Noël

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire. Petite Précision : Mes personnages portent parfois des noms de famille donnés par JKR comme Potter ou Londubat mais je les ai mis dans MES personnages parce que je leur donne mes prénoms.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur McAllister, La famille Barlow comprenant Adrian, Laura, Isild, et Alix, Athanéa Smythe, Noé Adamus, Anna Jane et Cherry Sue Chester, Melilus Boyle, Lynn Meyer, Maya Bedingfield, Euterpe et Regulus Barlow, La famille Avril comprenant Charles et Edith, Léonard, Morgane, Méline et Cédric, Thalie et Caspar MacMillan, Melpomène, Hector et Sylphide Barlow, Mildred et Arthur Davis, Harper et Henry Potter et les Londubat comprenant Edna, Amos et William, Hazel Jones.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Après la sortie à Pré au Lard les têtes sont plus ou moins dans les étoiles et attendent avec impatience les vacances pour retrouver, famille ou amis. Lily, Helen et Mahaut vont chez Mahaut pour fêter Noël ou elles ont préparées le sapin et les décorations de la maison pour le lendemain, jour ou elles recevront toute une tripotée d'invités. En attendant il faut bien qu'elles se préparent.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 13 : Joyeux Noël. **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Les filles ! Les Potter et Sirius sont là ! Descendez ! Cria Adrian depuis l'entrée ou les garçons étaient accueillis par Alix, Regulus et Adrian.

-Il faut les excuser vous savez comment sont les filles. Quand elles ne font pas la cuisine, elles se pomponnent. Dit ce dernier à l'intention des Potter et de Sirius.

-Nous n'avons malheureusement qu'un fils, qui fait bien trop de bêtises à notre goût et Sirius n'est pas mieux ! Dit Harper en couvant affectueusement du regard les 2 garçons d'un même oeil maternel.

-Bonjour les garçons ! Dit Euterpe en faisant claquer ses joues sur celles des garçons en 2 bises affectueuses. Harper, Henry. Vous allez bien ? Demanda la vieille femme en faisant à leur tour la bise aux parents Potter. Venez donc au salon. Mon fils n'auras donc décidément jamais rien retenu ! Soupira encore la vieille femme en emmenant les nouveaux arrivants dans le salon.

Helen, Lily et Mahaut descendirent seulement après que les cousins français de Mahaut ne furent arrivés. A peine cette dernière était t-elle apparue dans le salon que Alix lui sautait dessus.

-Pourquoi t'es pas descendue plus tôt on t'attendais pour ouvrir les cadeaux !

-Si tu me tue tu pourras pas plus les ouvrir. Dit Mahaut qui fut immédiatement lâchée par sa sangsue de soeur.

Au moment ou Alix se jetait sur son premier cadeau Regulus se leva et salua une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus très clairs que Mahaut avait peu souvent eu l'occasion de voir depuis quelques années.

-Meredith ! S'exclama Helen avant d'enlacer chaleureusement sa soeur.

-Je suis désolée je me suis trompé de manoir. Je suis arrivée chez Hector et Melpomène d'après ce que m'ont dit les elfes.

Après que la soeur de Helen ait salué tout le monde, Alix fut enfin autorisée à déballer ses cadeaux et elles fut bien vite imitée par les 5 Gryffondors. Laura et Adrian ayant prévu des cadeaux pour Sirius et James en plus de ceux offerts par les filles.

Après moults embrassades et moults remerciements tout le monde se mit à table, ou Euterpe, aidée de Isild et Laura amena une dinde aux marrons accompagnées de toutes sortes de petits légumes, pommes de terre, et autres tourtes.

-Allons resservez vous ! James tu es tout maigre ! Reprends donc un peu de dinde. Intima la Grand mère.

-Doti laisse le. Lui dit Isild

-Tais toi et reprend donc des légumes.

-Puisque vous me proposez pour la 4e fois de me resservir je vais me sentir obligé d'accepter. Plaisanta James en tendant le bras vers le plat.

-James ! S'exclama Mahaut.

-Quoiiiiiiii ? Soupira ce dernier exaspéré qu'on le détourne de son repas.

-Il y encore le dessert. La bûche préparée par Athanéa.

-Ah oui ?

Au moment ou une lueur d'envie s'allumait dans les yeux de James et Sirius, des nouveaux arrivant s'annoncèrent par la cheminée.

-Amos ! Edna ! Comment allez vous ?

-Fort bien ma petite Euterpe.

-J'en suis fort aise. William et Augusta ne sont pas là ?

-Malheureusement non, ils sont allés pour la journée fêter Noël avec la famille d'Augusta.

-Allons essayez vous, Amos, tu te souviens de mon fils et sa femme ?

-Bien sur. Adrian et Laura. Avec leurs 3 petites.

-Et tu reconnais aussi Harper et Henry Potter avec leur fils James et Sirius Black, mon autre fils Hector et sa femme Melpomène, ma fille Thalie et son mari Caspar, Athanéa la fille de Hercule et Erasto, Méline et Cédric, leurs enfants Morgane et Léonard, la belle soeur et le frère de Laura, Meredith et Helen les filles Greengrass, Lily une amie de Mahaut et mon mari Regulus.

Quand Euterpe présenta son mari, Mahaut senti Sirius se tendre à côté d'elle. Etonnée elle se tourna vers lui mais il ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage.

Après le dessert, les adultes prirent le café et les "enfants" montèrent et jouèrent dans la maison. Les 3 filles et les 2 garçons se dirigèrent avec leurs cadeaux vers la pièce du 3e étage ou ils déposèrent tout leurs paquets et en firent l'inventaire.

-Alors Patmol qu'est ce que t'a eu cette année ? demanda James.

-Une ardoise magique de la part de May, "_Sortilèges pour sorciers avancés_" de la part de Hily, une laisse de ta part je suppose, "_Créer ses propres sortilèges niveau 9_" de la part de Lily Jolie, 1 kg de bonbons de la part de Queudver , un réveil magique et un rapeltout de la part de Lunard, un appareil photo de la part de Laura et Adrian, un bonnet de supporter des canons de Chudley de la part de ma cousine Nymphadora, un bracelet de la part de Isild et un étui a entretien de la baguette de la part de Henry et Harper. Et vous ?

-Tu m'a offert "_Cours de cuisine pour sorcier débutant_", Lil "_Manuel du non savoir vivre_" et un pot de nutella,

une boite de plumes de toutes le couleurs que je cherche depuis des mois de la part de Rems, 1 kg de bonbons de la part de Pete, un oreiller "féungrododo" de la part de Jamesie, une nouvelle boîte à bijoux magique de la part de May, un journal intime recouvert de cuir d'alligator de la part de Meredith, une chapka en fourrure de la part de mes parents, "Sorts mineurs de changement d'apparence" de la part de Laura et Adrian et une bague de la part de Isild. A vous. Dit Helen en montrant à chaque fois le cadeau.

-Mayou m'a offert "_Manuel de couture. Modèles de Baby robes numéro 3._", Isild "_Le Quidditch pour les nuls_", Peter 1 kg de bonbons, Hel un vernis à ongles sans fin et à souhait, Remus, Sirius et James "_Guide de la préfète parfaite mais dévergondée - par les Maraudeurs_", mes parents un livre de Poésie moldue de Robert Frost, Adrian et Laura "Sorts mineurs de changements d'apparence". Dit Lily.

-Mes parents m'ont offert "_Le guide du fils modèle_" et un étui d'entretien pour balais, des gants pour bois de la part de Sirius, "_Apprendre l'humilité_" de la part de Lily, "_Les maîtres de la métamorphose du XXe siècle_" de la part de Mahaut, Helen m'a offert "_Les clubs de Quidditch en Grande Bretagne_", Remus un réveil magique et un rapeltout, Peter 1 kg de bonbons, Laura et Adrian un appareil photo, Isild un bracelet et mes grands parents une cape, des gants et une écharpe. Enonça James en montrant à chaque fois.

-Et toi May ?

-Sirius m'a offert un miroir à double sens, un cahier à dessin à couverture recouverte de feuille d'or de la part de James, 1 kg de bonbons de la part de Peter, un kit de plumes de dessin de la part de Remus, Lily m' a offert un carré d'herbe et de pâquerettes éternelles, Helen des bombabouses et du poil à gratter, Isild 2 chapelet et une paire de lunette, mes parents une étoile sous cloche et la voie lactée dans un cube, la bague de sa grand mère par Doti, son cahier à dessin de moi de ma naissance à mes 11 ans par Bapi, un dessin par Alix, Léonard m'a offert un bracelet, mes oncles et tantes du côté de mon père se sont cotisés pour m'offrir une cape d'invisibilité, et mon oncle et ma tante français m'ont ramené un cahier des "_Dessins de la mode en France au XXe siècle._" Finit Mahaut au moment ou Léonard frappait.

-J'peux entrer ? Depuis tout à l'heure Alix me tient la jambe.

-Vas y entre. On allait justement commenter nos cadeaux ! Dit James très vite en faisant bien attention à ne pas articuler.

-Je n'ai pas compris la fin.

-C'est pas grave, entre. Dit Lily en gentiment en fusillant James du regard.

Ils passèrent l'après midi dans la chambre du 3e et à 18 heures Léonard, Morgane, Cédric et Méline furent les premiers à partir imités ensuite par les autres oncles et tantes de Mahaut, puis le frère et la belle soeur de Euterpe, et Meredith. Les derniers à partir furent les parents de James.

-James, Sirius, Lily, Mahaut, Helen, Alix ! On mange ! Cria Euterpe depuis la cuisine.

Mahaut sortit de la chambre du 3e et dévala les escaliers pour prévenir ses parents qu'ils n'avaient pas très faim et qu'ils descendraient peut être plus tard puis elle remonta.

-Au fait May, merci pour l'ardoise. Lui dit Sirius après qu'elle se soit remise dans son hamac.

-Je me sens ridicule parce que tu m'a offert un miroir à double sens et je t'offre une banale ardoise magique.

-Mais non ! Regarde James m'a bien offert une laisse ! Ajouta t-il.

-Tu m'a offert des gants ! Rétorqua James. Et Lily "_Apprendre l'humilité_"

-Et alors !

Une discussion animée eut lieu entre les 5 amis et finalement Mahaut s'endormit la première la tête sur les genoux de Lily.

-Elle est trop mignonne. Chuchota cette dernière en lui caressant les cheveux. Comme un petit bébé elle s'est endormie.

-Vous avez été dégueulasse avec Léonard. Elle l'adore. Ils ont grandis ensemble ! Chuchota Helen.

-On l'aime pas, on l'aime pas. Il est trop... français ! Murmura Sirius en tendant le bras pour attraper une bouteille de bièraubeurre.

-Il est français ! Dit Helen en oubliant de chuchoter.

Dans son sommeil Mahaut s'agita.

-Elle fait un mauvais rêve. Murmura t-elle.

Les 4 amis discutèrent et ils s'endormirent tous au fur et à mesure. Le lendemain Mahaut se réveilla la première et réveilla en douceur sa meilleure amie.

-Debout. Chuchota t-elle. Lily, tu va à Bristol aujourd'hui. Il est 9 heures 10.

-Merci.

Lily partit prendre sa douche pendant que Mahaut dessinait ses amis endormis. Quand Lily revint elle descendit prendre sa douche et après elles réveillèrent Helen puis après la douche de cette dernière elles réveillèrent les garçons.

A 10 heures Adrian pris la voiture et emmena Lily chez elle, a son retour les 4 adolescents restants étaient attablés autour d'un plateau de sandwiches avec Euterpe, Regulus, Athanéa, Laura, Isild et Alix.

-Alors vous êtes contents de vos cadeaux ? Demanda Adrian en s'attablant entre sa femme et son père.

-Génial. Merci de nous garder ici. Dit Helen.

-3 filles ou 7 enfants ou est la différence ? Blagua Adrian.

-Merci papa ! S'exclamèrent Mahaut et Isild de concert.

-Ca vous a plu les garçons ? On n'a pas osé vous offrir un balai on s'est dit qu'il était possible que vous en ayez déjà et Harper n'a pas su me dire le modèle de James. Dit Laura.

-C'est super justement on se disait que c'était ce qu'il nous manquait ! Dit James.

-Le livre est bien ? Demanda encore la mère de Mahaut.

-Oui, Lily était super contente !

-On s'est dit que ca serais bien étant donné que vous faites souvent des bals...

-Merci beaucoup Laura. Vraiment ça nous a fait très plaisir. Dit Helen.

-Tu es sure ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ? Demanda Laura.

-Maman ! Arrête ta paranoïa ! S'exclama Isild.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et durant la journée Mahaut réussit à faire travailler Helen, James et Sirius. Et alors qu'ils travaillaient leurs sortilèges d'anapneo la porte s'ouvrit. Ils ne se retournèrent même pas, croyant voir apparaître Lily ce qui vexa le nouvel arrivant.

-Merci de saluer Maître Lunard.

-Depuis quand tu es Maître Lunard ? Demanda Sirius sans se retourner.

-Depuis que l'un de mes meilleurs amis m'a offert "_Devenir Maître de soi même dans n'importe quelle situation_."

-Sirius c'est toi qui lui a offert ça ? S'offusqua James.

-James ! Je t'ai vu l'acheter. Le reprit Mahaut.

-Tu te sentais obligé de le dire ? S'exclama se dernier faussement outré.

-Hum... Laisse moi réfléchir... Oui ! Répondit la brune pendant que Remus abandonnait son sac dans un coin de la chambre.

-Les jeunes ! Descendez manger ! C'est l'heure du dîner ! Cria Athanéa depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-On arrive ! Répondirent en choeur les 5 adolescents qui retrouvèrent Lily dans la salle à manger.

-Alors ta journée ? Demanda Helen à Lily pendant que les 6 adolescents s'installaient autour de la table.

-Et bien Narcissa est revenue plus tôt que prévue pour exhiber auprès de mes parents la superbe bague de fiançailles que son horrible fiancé lui a offert aujourd'hui. Répondit la jeune fille avec cynisme.

-Et vous vous êtes beaucoup vues ?

-Et bien elle a dit que je gâchais encore une fois sa vie et que aujourd'hui qui devait être le jour le plus heureux et le plus beau de sa vie était le pire jour qu'elle ait jamais vécu et ce à cause de moi ! Répondit encore la rousse en un sourire. Elle est montée dans sa chambre en faisant le plus de bruit possible, ma mère s'est sentie obligée de monter la voir et mon père s'est mis la tête entre les mains, j'étais triste pour lui. Finit Lily un peu triste.

-Alors les jeunes qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant que vous êtes au presque complet ?

Les 6 jeunes firent mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question d'Adrian et montèrent dans la chambre dès qu'ils eurent finis de manger.

-J'ai eu une nouvelle idée pour le bal de la Saint Valentin. Avança Mahaut.

-Vas y dis nous ! S'exclamèrent les 5 autres.

-Et bien c'est simple le thème c'est le XVIIIe siècle et il va falloir demander au choixpeau de bien vouloir travailler avec nous.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda James.

-Et bien je pensais que environ une semaine avant le bal on pourrait faire une mini répartition et le choixpeau désignerait le nom du costume que l'on porterais et on aurait 5 jours ou une semaine pour faire notre costume.

-Ca c'est de l'idée ! S'exclama Helen enthousiaste.

-Côté bals et costumes je suis plutôt inspirée on dirait.

-Ouais je vois ça ! Dit Lily en lisant le livre que les Barlow lui avait offert.

La fin des vacances se passa sans problèmes et c'est avec impatience que les adolescents montèrent dans le Poudlard Express ou ils retrouvèrent Peter.

-Vous avez eu mes bonbons ? Demanda Peter.

-Oui merci Pete.

-Je vous ai ramené des petits cadeaux d'Inde. Vos vacances ont étés bien ?

-Ouais super ! Mais les tiennes ?

-Et le congrès ? Tu as pris des brochures ? Il était intéressant ? Tu a vu ta Grand mère ? Et l'Albanie ? Tu es allé au musée de la Magie d'orient ?

-Lily ! Arrête de le harceler tu va l'étouffer ! Plaisanta Helen.

Peter raconta son voyages et offrit ses cadeaux à ses amis. Arrivés au chateau les 7 élèves se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore ou ils demandèrent au directeur l'autorisation d'obtenir l'aide du Choixpeau.

-Et bien je ne sais que vous dire. Cela me semble être une excellente idée mais je ne sais pas ce que le Choixpeau va dire. Nous n'avons qu'à lui demander. Proposa le vieux barbu.

-Albus ? Pourquoi me déranger ? Demanda Le choixpeau en baillant.

-Ces jeunes personnes ont une requête pour vous.

-Je vous écoute.

Après que Lily et Remus ( les meilleurs orateurs.) aient avancé leur projet le Choixpeau sembla réfléchir un long moment et accepta finalement le rôle qui lui était proposé.

Puis les Maraudeurs rejoignirent la Grande Salle et le banquet commença quelques minutes plus tard, après que Dumbledore soit arrivé lui aussi dans la pièce.

Après le repas les Maraudeurs rejoignirent leurs QG ou Mahaut afficha de nouveaux dessins réalisés dans le train et chez elle.

-Les couleurs devaient être superbes en Inde ! S'exclama Mahaut en regardant une photo de Peter devant le Taj Mahal.

-Grandioses ! Ma mère a pris des tonnes de photos.

-Montre ! S'exclama Helen.

-Je peux pas ma mère n'a pas fini de les développer, elle a dit qu'elle me les donnerait au Ministère.

-Merde ! J'avais oublié cette convocation !

-James comment tu peux oublier un truc aussi important ? S'indigna Lily.

-Toux doux Lily Jolie, pas de quoi en faire une crêpe ! Dit Sirius l'air zen.

-Et si tu arrêtais de relativiser tout dans l'excessivisme et la nonchalance. Proposa Lily.

-Impossible Lily Jolie. Ca collerait pas à mon image. Ajouta le brun en lui adressant un clin d'oeil qui se voulait ravageur.

-Ca me fait penser qu'il faut à tout pris que je trouve Hazel. S'exclama la rousse en se levant précipitamment et en quittant le QG à toute vitesse.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien leur dire à ces filles de 7e qu'elle ne vous dit pas à vous ? Interroge James.

-Occupe toi de ton ego surdimensionné James Henry Potter !

-Tu l'prends comme ça Mahaut Barlow ? Très bien ! Bonne nuit ma vengeance sera terrible ! Pete , Hel, Rems vous v'nez avec moi j'dois vous parler.

-Ah ok tu m'laisse avec elle ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Euh... Ouais !

Une fois les autres sortis Sirius s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de Mahaut et regarda un moment les flammes danser dans l'âtre propre de la cheminée.

-Je suis content que tu ai offert "_Manuel de couture. Modèles de Baby robes numéro 3._" à Lily. En quelque sorte tu redonnes vie au rêve que t'a brisé en milles morceaux avant les vacances.

-Je suis désolée. Se contenta de dire Mahaut.

-Je sais.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux et Mahaut fut la première des 2 à se lever. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami et quitta la pièce sans un bruit laissant le brun perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux plongés dans la chaleur des flammes rougeoyantes qui ondulaient avant de se terminer en minces filets de fumée noire.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**


	14. Rendez Vous Au Ministère

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire. Petite Précision : Mes personnages portent parfois des noms de famille donnés par JKR comme Potter ou Londubat mais je les ai mis dans MES personnages parce que je leur donne mes prénoms.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, le professeur McAllister, La famille Barlow comprenant Adrian, Laura, Isild, et Alix, Athanéa Smythe, Noé Adamus, Anna Jane et Cherry Sue Chester, Melilus Boyle, Lynn Meyer, Maya Bedingfield, Euterpe et Regulus Barlow, La famille Avril comprenant Charles et Edith, Léonard, Morgane, Méline et Cédric, Thalie et Caspar MacMillan, Melpomène, Hector et Sylphide Barlow, Mildred et Arthur Davis, Harper et Henry Potter et les Londubat comprenant Edna, Amos et William, Hazel Jones.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Avec les Fêtes de Noël les Maraudeurs en oublierais presque que le Ministère a convoqué la moitié de l'école, mais c'est une ambiance bon enfant qui règne chez les Barlow ou la maison est toujours pleine de monde, surtout de Maraudeurs d'ailleurs ou ils sont enfin au complet...

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 14 : Rendez Vous Au Ministère. **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Les cours recommencèrent le lendemain de la rentrée à Poudlard et la veille des premières convocations le directeur et la directrice adjointe convoquèrent les élèves de 5e, 6e et 7e années dans la Grande Salle.

-Oui je sais à la veille d'une convocation, une convocation n'est pas toujours la bienvenue. Dit Dumbledore pour faire taire les conversations des élèves. Bon, si je vous ai convoqués, ce soir, c'est pour vous parler justement de ces convocations que vous avez reçues. J'en sais désormais plus sur ces convocations mystères. Il se trouve que demain nous vous emmènerons à Pré au Lard, à 7h30, vous vous rendrez dans le Grand Hall, n'oubliez pas votre malle et vos affaires de cours. Le Ministère a bien précisé qu'il voulais que vous preniez vos affaires de cours, et vos devoirs.

-Monsieur excusez moi de vous couper la parole, mais, vous pensez vraiment qu'on va travailler là bas alors que le Ministre nous convoque.

-Non, bien sur, Monsieur Boyle, je sais très bien, que, ni vous ni les autres ne travaillerez, au Ministère. Et je sais également très bien que le Ministère va en profiter pour, surveiller ce que vous ferez. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi le Ministre vous a convoqué, mais il va se servir de ce que vous allez faire ou non au Ministère en votre faveur ou en votre défaveur.

-Mais Professeur, vous semblez en savoir beaucoup plus que vous ne le dîtes sur cette affaire.

-Excusez moi Miss Jorkins, mais, je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire cela.

-Professeur Dumbledore, vous venez de nous dire que le Ministère, allait nous surveiller, mais vous nous avez dit que vous ne saviez rien !

-Très juste, Miss Jorkins, et si je vous ai dit cela c'est uniquement parce que je pense cela en mon fort intérieur le plus intime? Rien, absolument rien du Ministère n'a filtré en ce sens. Je ne vous cache rien que vous ne devez savoir. Mes élèves sont bien plus importants à mes yeux que les secrets du Ministère.

-Professeur. Lily s'était levée.

-Miss Evans ?

-Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais en tout cas pour ma part, je voudrais vous remercier Professeur.

-Miss Evans, c'est moi qui vais vous remercier d'être une si bonne élève, une si bonne préfète et une personne si humaine. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire ce genre de discours, Lily Evans. Avez vous d'autres questions ?

Personne ne dit rien et le directeur libéra ses élèves leurs rappelant d'être ponctuels le lendemain matin. Les Maraudeurs montèrent dans la Salle Commune ou ils discutèrent un moment, puis Remus et Mahaut s'isolèrent.

Ils montèrent au QG. Sirius était jaloux des confidences que Mahaut faisait à Remus. Il avait beau savoir que Remus et Mahaut n'était que des amis, il était quand même jaloux. C'était lui le meilleur ami de Mahaut, c'était à lui qu'elle devrait se confier.

-Je sais que Sirius m'en veux.

-A propos de quoi, May ?

-Son rêve. Il me l'a dit l'autre jour. Le livre que j'ai offert Lily lui a fait plaisir. Enfin il a dit que en quelque sorte je redonnais vie au rêve que j'avais brisé il y a quelque temps avant les fêtes de Noël.

-May, ne t'en veux pas. Sirius a mal réagi parce qu'il n'a pas compris ta réaction.

-Tu ne comprends pas ou je veux en venir Rem's. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en veux. C'est lui qui m'en veux.

-Tu a raison je te comprends pas.

-Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes paroles, ni sur son rêve brisé parce que c'est réellement ce que je pense, peut être que j'ai un peu exagéré, mais je. Et lui il m'en veux je le sais mais je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça Mahaut ? A moi ?

-Parce que les autres...

-Finit tes phrases pour une fois ! Répondit Remus qui commençais s'énerver.

-Ils ne comprendrait pas. Lily me dirait que j'ai la réaction primaire d'une adolescente pré-pubère en me regardant avec ce regard compatissant que j'abhorres et Helen me dirait que je suis la fille la plus ridicule qui soit. James rigolerait, Peter ne comprendrait pas, et Sirius...

-Sirius resterait perplexe.

-Il est mon meilleur ami, mais tu es mon confident. Il ne comprends pas les choses qui le concernent. J'ai essayé de lui parler, je te jure. J'ai eu de nombreuses opportunités de lui en parler. Mais je me suis dégonflée à chaque fois.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pourtant pas lâche.

-Tu me connais donc si mal ?

-Tu a un caractère de cochon, mais tu n'es pas lâche. Continua le Lycanthrope.

-Tu m'idéalises trop Rem's ! Le corrigea la brune en rejetant ses boucles noires derrière ses épaules.

-Non je te connais, et ce sans doute mieux que tu ne te connais toi même.

Pendant ce temps l dans la Salle commune entre James et Sirius.

-Je la connais mieux que personnes ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qu'elle se confie. Je suis son meilleur ami, pas lui...

-Oui mais, il, est son confident, pas toi ! Sirius ouvre les yeux. Il y a des choses qu'elle ne peux te dire.

-Mais je voudrais qu'elle me les dise ces choses. Je sens bien que depuis la première Officielle elle s'éloigne de moi. On se parle moins,...

-Patmol... Essaya de le tempérer James.

-Nan James tu comprends pas...

-Ca sert à rien de te torturer les méninges, allez viens on monte. Demain on se lève tôt.

James entraîna Sirius à sa suite dans leur dortoir où Peter ronflait déjà de tout ses poumons. Le lendemain matin c'est une fois de plus Remus qui réveilla ses 3 amis à 6 heures et demi.

-Debout les fauves !

-C'est quoi cette nouvelle appellation ? Demanda Sirius en se redressant dans son lit, ses cheveux bien trop en bataille.

-Ca pue le fauve ici. Les elfes ont pas du passer hier. Remarqua Lupin.

Au même moment dans un autre dortoir.

-On doit s'habiller comment d'après vous ? Dumbledore n'a pas dit si on devait être habillés en moldus ou ... C'est quoi ça ? S'écria Helen lorsqu'une chouette apparue devant elle.

-Bah ouvre et lit ! Ordonna Lily.

Mais au moment ou Lily prononçait ces mots l'enveloppe que le petit volatile tenait se décrocha de la patte de l'oiseau et s'ouvrit comme une beuglante mais la voix du Professeur Mac Gonnagal, qui en émanait n'était pas amplifiée magiquement.

-En raison de votre départ pour Londres vous laisserez vos malles dans votre dortoir mais vous les retrouverez à Pré au Lard. N'oubliez pas vos affaires de cours et revêtez des vêtements moldus.

-La vieille chouette a parlé ! Déclara solennellement Helen.

-Il est 7 heures moins dix, et elles ne partent que demain mais Polly et Katie ne sont pas dans le dortoir. Remarqua Mahaut.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, je vais prendre ma douche, on en reparle après. Dit Helen en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Tu mets quoi ? Demanda Mahaut Lily qui restait perplexe en soutien gorge, boxer devant son armoire.

-Justement j'en sais rien. Et je ne sais même pas si on va prendre le Poudlard Express...

-J'ai trouvé la solution. J'ai mis toutes mes fringues dans ma malle, sauf, ça ! S'exclama la brune en présentant un jean cigarette, un tee-shirt, une chemise, une veste et sa cape.

-Merlin ! Soupira la rousse en tirant de son placard tout ses vêtement qu'elle fourra en tas dans sa malle avant de se décider a prendre une jupe en velours rouge, un pull noir et un collant.

-C'est re moi ! S'exclama la blonde en revenant dans la chambre une serviette nouée autour de la poitrine, une autre sur la tête.

Mahaut alla à son tour prendre sa douche, puis elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses 2 amies. Dans la salle commune les Maraudeurs en jean les attendaient.

-Wahou, z'êtes trop sex les filles ! Plaisanta Remus.

-On sait, on a ça dans les gênes. Répondit Helen en lui tirant la langue. La gryffondor avait revêtu un jean droit blanc avec un pull à col roulé vert bouteille et des bottes noires.

Après le petit déjeuner Remus, Peter et James dirent au revoir aux 4 autres qui sortirent dans le parc sous la neige pour rejoindre les calèches tirées par les sombrals.

A Pré au Lard, les parents des élèves les attendaient. Ils se retrouvèrent puis au moment de monter dans le train, Dumbledore apparu.

-Mesdames, messieurs, jeunes gens, bien le bonjour. Maintenant que vous avez vus vos enfants, vous pouvez signer le registre que le Ministère a mis votre portée ici même. Vos enfants vont prendre les portoloins situés dans ces caisses, pendant que vous signerez le registre. Ils arriveront au Ministère directement. Vous allez transplaner pour les rejoindre. Bien sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Le Directeur disparu et pendant que les parents allaient signer le registre, les élèves se mirent par groupe de 5 et prirent des portoloins qui les emmenèrent dans une salle spéciale au Ministère.

-Tout le monde est là ? Demanda un petit homme trapu au front dégarni alors que le dernier groupe arrivait dans la salle. Je vais maintenant faire l'appel et quand je vous appellerais vous vous rendrez dans la salle d'a côté en passant par la porte qui se trouve derrière moi.

Le petit homme les appela un par un et quand il appela Mahaut, la jeune fille passa derrière lui et rejoignit la salle dans laquelle se trouvait déjà les élèves dont le nom commençait par un "B", Sirius la rejoignit bientôt et ils furent emmenés dans une autre salle.

-Je me demande bien ce qui va se passer maintenant que nous sommes parqués comme des bêtes dans une salle obscures qui ressemble vaguement une bibliothèque.

-Mahaut Barlow, serait ce une pointe de cynisme que je sens poindre dans ta voix sur la dernière inflexion de ta phrase ?

-Les chances sont grandes.

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Dit une femme replète au visage rougeaud et déjà dégoulinant de sueur, alors qu'il n'était que 8 heures et demi. Je me présente, je suis Evelyn Grub. Vous serez appelés un par un par un à partir de 10 heures. Vous pouvez en attendant prendre possession des lieux afin de faire votre travail scolaire.

Après qu'elle eut fini son petit discours elle se retira et Mahaut et Sirius se laissèrent choir sur des chaises devant une table ronde dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce.

-Son débit de parole était si lent... Se plaignit Mahaut en ouvrant son sac pour en sortir son carnet à dessin.

-Les gens comme elle au Ministère ca pullule, c'est comme la vermine. Chuchota le brun en sortant un rouleau de parchemin et son livre de potions.

-Pourquoi tu t'mets à chuchoter ? Demanda Mahaut en chuchotant à son tour.

-Les murs ont des oreilles et je ne sais pas pourquoi on est là.

-Tu es parano, mon ami.

-Et toi tu crois trop en la bonté de l'âme humaine.

-Je ne crois pas en la bonté de l'âme humaine. J'ai confiance en la selection naturelle qui s'opère chez l'être humain.

-Tu es horrible. Tu le sais ?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais tout.

-Oui. Comme toi d'ailleurs. Répondit Mahaut.

Les deux adolescents se penchèrent sur leurs ouvrages et ne dirent quasiment plus un mot jusqu'à ce que le premier de la liste soit appelé.

-Ca va bientôt être à toi. Dit Sirius alors que Melody Berneice Bardford était appelée.

-Ouais. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'sens pas.

-Ah ouais ? Tu m'étonnes.

-Je sais. Dirent en choeur les deux amis, échangeant un regard complice alors que le silence s'installait plus profond et plus épais dans la pièce.

-Mahaut Colombe Barlow. Appela l'homme trapu. Veuillez prendre vos affaires et me suivre.

-Aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Dit Mahaut en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

-On s'voit plus tard. J'espère que t'a ton miroir.

-T'en fais pas.

La brune se leva et se dirigea vers l'homme, qu'elle suivit ensuite à travers un dédale de couloir jusqu'à une grande salle claire et lumineuse à l'intérieure de laquelle se trouvait, le Ministre, Miss Grub, ses parents, et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Bonjour. Dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le siège que lui montrait l'homme. En face de l'assemblée, elle se sentait scrutée, jugée, détaillée, par la salle entière.

-Bonjour. Je suis Anamorpheus Muddy, actuel Ministre du Monde Magique de Grande Bretagne.

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Dit Mahaut.

-Êtes vous bien Mahaut Colombe Barlow. Le Ministre toussa pour se donner de la contenance et récupérer la prestance que la jeune fille en l'interrompant lui avait enlevé. Née le 8 Juin 1959, de Adrian Siméon Barlow et Laura Ida Barlow née Avril. Veuillez répondre par oui ou par non. Ajouta le Ministre.

-Oui.

-Avez vous été élevée par ses personnes ?

-Oui

-Êtes vous la soeur de Isild Rose Barlow et Alix Pomme Barlow ?

-Oui.

-Suivez vous vos études au collège de Sorcellerie Elémentaire de Poudlard ?

-Oui.

-Êtes vous élève en 5e année dans ce collège ?

-Non.

-Vous n'êtes pas élève en 5e année Poudlard.

-Non.

-En quelle classe êtes vous ?

-En 6e année.

-Savez vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Non.

-Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-A quoi cela vous sert t-il de poser des questions auxquelles vous connaissez les réponses ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Répondez par oui ou par non.

-Non.

-Avez vous une idée de votre présence ici ?

-Non. Soupira Mahaut

-En êtes vous sure ?

-Oui.

-Voulez vous savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Oui.

-Bien dans ce cas, nous allons vous l'expliquer.

-Je vous écoute.

-Il se trouve que le Ministère subit depuis quelques temps des attaques fort fâcheuses, et connaître les membres de notre future société nous intéresse, ici, au plus haut point.

-Oui et ? Vous n'allez quand même pas dire que ceci est un interrogatoire en vue de repérer qui pourrait être les futurs dissidents du régime ! S'exclama Mahaut en se levant.

-Mademoiselle rasseyez vous.

Mahaut prit tout son temps pour se rasseoir et regarda droit dans les yeux le Ministre.

-Il puait la prétention et le mauvais savoir. Il respirait l'immondice et la pourriture...

-Je sais. Je l'ai vu aussi. Mais je n'ai pas eu droit au même discours que toi.

-Oui et ça je comprends pas pourquoi. Je sais d'où ça vient mais pas pourquoi. Dit Mahaut à Sirius plus tard dans la journée alors qu'ils déjeunaient assis à une table du Chaudron Baveur.

-Je comprends pas plus que toi. Et l'autre là, l'assistante...

-Elle ressemble à un escargot, le débit de parole plus lent que la vitesse de l'escargot au pas, la peau luisante et dégoulinant de sueur...

-Tu devrais arrêter de regarder les gens, je suis sur qu'ils savent que tu les scannent.

-Mais non. Et puis de toute façon, n'est il pas que j'ai toujours assumé tout mes actes ?

-Il est.

-Jeunes gens, les navettes pour le Ministère vous attendent dans la cour. Dit le patron du pub à l'intention des élèves venus déjeuner.

-Ce Ministère... Soupira Sirius. il ne sait plus quoi inventer...

-J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me prendre pour une dissidente. je crois que je lui ai trop tenu tête quand il a commencé à me poser des question sur mon avenir.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-Que voulez vous faire plus tard ?_

_-Je ne sais pas encore. Peut être travailler en temps qu'agent de liaison inter-races. Même si je déteste cette notion de race. d'ailleurs vous devriez changer le nom de cette appellation, je ne suis pas la seule à abhorrer cette expression._

_-Voulez vous fonder une famille ?_

_-Désireriez vous que je répondes Oui, je voudrais me marier en sortant de Poudlard et avoir 3 beaux enfant au minimum, qui viendront grossir les listes du parti en votre faveur ?_

_-Répondez par oui ou par non. Le ministre commençait à s'échauffer._

_-Non je ne veux pas fonder de famille dans ce monde ou la justice n'est même pas un droit acquis de nature, mais de naissance._

_-Répondez par oui ou par non._

_-Non._

_-Alors que ferez vous si vous ne vous destinez pas au métier de mère et femme au foyer ?_

_-Mère n'est pas un métier, et femme au foyer encore moins ! Vos propos ne sont menés que par le sexisme et le machisme ! S'exclama de nouveau l'adolescente en se levant._

_-Répondez à la question qui vous a été posée et rasseyez vous._

_-Je serais directrice du département du lieu ou je travaillerais et hommes et femmes, seront égaux._

_-Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas d'enfants ?_

_-Parce que la société actuelle n'est pas propice à l'éducation et au développement d'un enfant._

_-Mais dans 10 ans les choses auront évoluées. Intervint Miss Grub._

_-Qu'en savez vous ? Avez vous été témoin d'une prophétie ? _

_**-Flash Back-**_

-Ok j'ai peut être un peu forcé mais que voulais tu que je lui répondes ?

-Rien qui n'ai pu lui montrer à quel point, ils avaient tort.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas ce sens logique ? S'interrogea la jeune fille en montant dans la navette après avoir payé son déjeuner et celui de Sirius.

-On verras bien tout à l'heure ce qu'ils vont nous dire.

-Mouais. Bougonna l'adolescente en se laissant tomber sur une banquette.

-C'est bizarre qu'on ai pas vu les filles au Chaudron. Remarque Sirius en se laissant tomber lui aussi sur la banquette.

Dans la Navette il n'y avait que ceux qui étaient passés le matin devant la commission. L'après midi on installa les jeunes gens dans une salle ou ils furent placés à des tables précises. On leur distribua ensuite des copies vierges, et ce qui ressemblait à des sujets d'examens.

Mahaut adressa un regard interrogateur à Sirius mais le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules au moment ou une femme grande, maigre, au visage fermé et au regard dur entrait dans la pièce.

-Bien vous avez devant vous des questionnaires. Vous êtes priés d'y répondre en entier. Vous pourrez sortir après deux heures minimum et vous vous rendrez quand vous aurez fini dans la salle d'attente située à côté vous passerez un entretien suite à vos réponses. C'est parti, vous avez 4 heures. Ajouta la femme en faisant apparaître d'un coup quatre sabliers aussi grand que ceux qui servent à Poudlard pour faire le compte des points pour la coupe des quatre Maisons.

La jeune fille se décida tout de même à regarder son sujet après avoir scruté chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle.

_**Sujet n°4657. Lundi 7 Janvier 1976.**_

Mahaut inscrivit son nom dans la case prévue à cet effet et commença à répondre aux questions. Certaines étant plus farfelues que d'autres.

_Question n°14 : Comment se nomme le Ministre actuellement en place au Ministère du Monde Magique de Grande Bretagne ?_

_Question n°18 : Quel est le sort qui donne la mort la plus instantanée ?_

_Question n° 32 : Quel collège enseigne la Magie aux Sorciers en Grande Bretagne ?_

_Question n° 33 : Comment se nomme son directeur ?_

_Question n°49 : De quelles couleurs est l'emblème des élèves de Poufsouffle ?_

_Question n° 62 : Quelle est la boisson préférée de Nicolas Flamel ?_

_Question n° 78 : Citer trois façons de se déplacer dans le monde sorcier._

-Mais c'était quoi ce questionnaire ? Demanda Mahaut lorsqu'elle rejoignit Sirius dans la Salle d'attente.

-Tais toi et ne l'ouvre pas trop grand. Je crois qu'on nous mets à l'épreuve.

-J'avais pas remarqué ! Répondit la brune avec humeur.

L'entretien se révéla être fastidieux et ennuyeux. Les questions étaient toutes aussi stupides que celles du questionnaire. Et quand le soir fut venu, les élèves furent tous rassemblés dans un amphithéâtre.

-Bien les élèves qui sont passés ce matin, sont désormais libres et pourront rentrer chez eux dès ce soir. Votre retour à Poudlard se fera le 10. Pour les autres on se revoit demain. Au Revoir.

Sirius et Mahaut retrouvèrent Helen et Lily en sortant de la salle.

-Comment tu vas faire Sirius ? S'inquiéta Lily.

-Mes parents seront sans doute OK pour qu'il vienne à la maison.

-Sirius ! Cria quelqu'un depuis le hall du Ministère.

-Harper ? Henry ? S'étonna Sirius en rejoignant les personnes qui l'appelaient.

-Après avoir passé l'été à la maison tu croyais qu'on allais te laisser à la rue ? Demanda Harper en faisant claquer ses joues sur celles du garçon.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que... Mon père m'a juste dit que je ne dormais pas à la maison ni ce soir, ni les autres.

-Oui mais on s'est dit que comme James arrive demain, tu viens à la maison et demain vous vous retrouvez. En plus ce soir nous dînons chez les Barlow, les Greengrass et nous avons aussi convié les Evans. Dit Henry. Oui oui Lily.

-Bonsoir les enfants. Dit Laura en embrassant sa filles, puis les autres jeunes gens. Tu les a prévenus Henry ? Demanda t-elle en replaçant le col de la cape de Mahaut.

-Maman, évite de faire ça, s'il te plaît. Gémit mahaut en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

-Oui aucun problème.

-Alors on dit à 20 heures devant le manoir ? Demanda la mère de James.

-Ca me paraît bien. Allez à tout à l'heure. Dit Laura en entraînant sa fille avec elle vers la sortie alors que Lily, Sirius, Helen, et les parents de James se dirigeaient vers les parents de Helen et de Lily.

En arrivant à Cambridge, Mahaut fut étonnée de voir tout un tas de cartons devant la maison d'ami.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Doti et Bapi emménagent dans l'une des dépendances.

-Athanéa aussi ? Demanda la brune.

-Oui. Allez, monte te laver, ta malle est dans ta chambre.

-Maman il n'est à peine que 18 heures ! On va transplaner à 8 heures moins dix !

-Et alors ? Va te laver. Répondit la petite brune aux cheveux bouclés.

-Maniaque de l'hygiène ! Bougonna sa fille en montant dans sa chambre.

-Je t'ai entendue vilaine fille ! Au fait, Alix est dans sa chambre, elle travaille ne la déranges pas.

-Comme si c'était mon genre ! Râla encore l'adolescente.

Arrivée dans sa chambre elle se hâta de fermer sa fenêtre, que sa folle de mère avait du ouvrir au petit matin. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur un canapé et somnola un peu jusqu'à ce que son miroir se mette à chauffer dans sa poche.

-Yop ! Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle.

-Hey James ! Ca va ? Demanda la brune au jeune homme qu'elle voyait dans sa glace magique.

-Ouais, les autres te saluent aussi. Répondit t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffé après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

-Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Vous avez eu cours ?

-May !

-Bah réponds.

-Oui on a eu cours, oui on a fait suer _Snivy_ et les _Serpy_, non on n'a pas été collés. Et toi ?

-C'était nul, vous verrez ça demain...

-Tu veux pas nous en dire plus ?

-Y a rien à dire de plus tant c'était inintéressant !

-Au fait vous allez chez moi ce soir m'a dit Sirius.

-Oui.

-Bon on va te laisser et aller manger avant que Pete ne nous fasse une hypoglycémie...

-Bon Ap'. Tu nous préviens si vous faites quelque chose de ...

-May, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Quand tu dis ça c'est rarement bon signe.

-Bon Ap', May. Dit le Brun avant de disparaître du miroir.

-Pourquoi je le sens pas ? Se demanda la brune à haute voix, en rangeant la glace sur sa commode.

-Parce que c'est James. Dit Athanéa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Athanéa ! Tu aurais pu frapper.

-Désolé. La porte était ouverte.

-C'est pas grave.

-Ta mère m'a envoyé te dire de te laver.

-J'y vais. Soupira Mahaut en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain. Tu peux fermer la porte en partant s'il te plaît ? Demanda t-elle à sa marraine avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

-Mahaut Colombe Barlow ! Je t'avais dit de te doucher plus vite ! A cause de toi on va être en retard chez les Potter ! Pesta Laura depuis le rez-de-chaussée alors que Mahaut enfilais un caban et ses converses fétiches dans sa chambre.

-Oui j'arrive !

-Et là Mademoiselle prend son sac, elle attrape son miroir sur son bureau ou sa coiffeuse... Énonça Adrian alors que sa femme s'impatientait.

-Adrian par pitié ! Te voilà enfin ! Allez Alix entre. Ordonna Laura en poussant gentiment sa fille dans la cheminée.

-Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow ! Énonça clairement la petite fille.

Mahaut la suivit et précéda ses parents, Isild était à Londres, Athanéa invitait des amis et ses grands parents sortaient également.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était invitée chez les Potter, Mahaut restait en admiration pour les nombreux tableaux d'artistes et décorations somptueuses dont était ornée la riche demeure Potter.

Lily et ses parents étaient déjà là et la jeune fille aidait la mère de James dans la cuisine pendant que Sirius et Henry expliquait les joies du Quidditch au père de la rousse.

Ce fut donc la mère de Lily qui vint accueillir les nouveaux arrivants dans l'entrée.

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux vous serrer la main, j'étais en train de me battre avec un poulpe.

-Harper tu fais du poulpe ? S'exclama Laura en se dirigeant à grand pas vers la cuisine suivie de Madame Evans.

Alix ôta son manteau qu'elle posa délicatement sur un fauteuil d'époque et rejoignit la cuisine à son tour, ou elle proposa ses services. Ainsi vêtue comme une bonne petite fille bien sage, son carré de boucle blondes sagement attaché par une barrette rouge, pour faire rappel de couleur avec le rouge de ses souliers vernis, de sa ceinture et de son petit gilet au dessus de sa robe à smocks noire.

-Tu es sublime Alix. Dit Harper en embrassant la petite sur le front.

Pendant ce temps là, Adrian s'installait dans le salon avec Monsieur Evans, Henry et Sirius. Mahaut, quant à elle, errait entre le salon et la salle à manger.

-Mahaut je crois que les Greengrass viennent d'arriver tu veaux aller voir chérie, s'il te plaît ? Cria Harper toujours depuis la cuisine.

-Oui j'y vais Harper. Répondit la brune en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

-Bonsoir Mahaut. Comment vas tu ? Tu a tout passé aujourd'hui ? Demanda aimablement Carolyn Greengrass alors que la jeune fille l'aidait à se débarrasser de son manteau.

-Ca va très bien et vous ? Oui j'ai tout fait aujourd'hui.

-Ou sont les hommes ? Demanda Seamus Greengrass en jetant négligemment son pardessus sur un fauteuil.

-Dans le salon. Je suppose. Je vais aller à la cuisine voir les femmes.

Helen et Mahaut s'assirent dans les majestueux escaliers et commencèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que les autres les appellent pour le dîner.

Au menu, poulpe en sauce, gratin de pâtes, riz, biftecks et autres viandes en sauces agrémentés de tout les mets les plus raffinés.

-Tu en a encore fait trop Harper. La taquina son mari à ce sujet.

Les conversations allaient bon train et Mahaut remarqua que personne ne parlait des audiences qui avaient été tenues dans la journée. Visiblement elle n'était pas la seule à penser à cela car après le dessert lorsque les "Adultes" se retirèrent dans le salon, Lily, Helen et Sirius en parlèrent.

-Certes tout cela est étrange mais que voulez vous qu'on fasse ?

-Rien. Il n'y a rien à faire. Déclara sobrement Mahaut en se laissant choir sur le lit de la chambre occupée par Sirius.

-May ! Mon lit ! Il était fait !

-Plus maintenant _Blacky_ ! Le contredit Helen en se pelotonnant dans un fauteuil moelleux.

-Mahaut ! Cria quelqu'un depuis le Hall d'entrée.

-Je crois que Alix c'est endormie sur le canapé et que tes parents veulent que tu la ramène ou alors ils veulent rentrer tout court.

-Qui m'aime me suive. Soupira la brune en se relevant.

Elle fut suivie par tout ses amis et plaisant a comme quoi elle était trop aimée. Finalement arrivés en bas les jeunes s'aperçurent que tout le monde partait et Sirius, fut gêné d'être l'hôte des Potter en l'absence de James.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Sirius. Demain James est là et tout iras pour le mieux. Et puis tu pourras voir les Barlow et te balader en ville. lui dit Harper en débarrassant les derniers restes du repas de sur la table.

-Vous voulez de l'aide, Harper ?

-Non Sirius. Va donc te coucher. Tu a eu une longue journée. Et n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents. Ajouta t-elle après avoir déposé une bise affectueuse sur la joue du garçon qu'elle venait à considérer par moment comme son propre fils.

-Ce fut une soirée fort agréable. Il faudra encore que je remercie Harper et Henry, la prochaine fois que je les verrais. Dit Laura en rangeant son pardessus dans le placard de l'entrée.

-Bonne nuit Maman. Dit Mahaut en guise de réponse avant de monter dans sa chambre, ou elle se laissa tomber toute habillée sur son lit avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves.

Le repas avait été riche et la journée fastidieuse. le sommeil vint sans problèmes chez Lily et Helen aussi. A Poudlard les garçons se demandaient ce qui allait se passer le lendemain au Ministère.

Mais demain est un autre jour...

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de l'auteur : Le prochain chapitre sera plus porté sur les sentiments, et les doutes de Mahaut.

Note de l'auteur 2 : Je pense que changer le titre serait une bonne idée. Donnez moi vos avis.

Prochain Chapitre : Retrospective.


	15. Rétrospective

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, La famille Barlow comprenant Adrian, Laura, Isild, et Alix, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Euterpe et Regulus Barlow, Harper et Henry Potter, Hazel Jones.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Déjà de retour à Poudlard que les élèves dès la 5e année retournent au Ministère, en vue des audiences. Helen, Lily, Mahaut et Sirius quittent le château le premier jour. Au Ministère ils vont endurer toute une batterie de tests, de questions et d'entretien avant d'être finalement libérés le soir venu. Harper et Henry Potter organisent le soir même un repas ou sont conviés Lily, Helen, Mahaut et leurs parents. Sirius est de plus en plus considéré comme le deuxième fils de la famille Potter.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 15 : Retrospective. **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Le lendemain matin, pendant que Mahaut et Sirius jouissaient de grasse matinées bien méritées, les 5 autres se levèrent aux aurores pour se rendre au Ministère.

-Pourquoi j'ai une envie foudroyante de foudroyer _May_ et _Black_ ? Demanda Helen à Lily dans le grand Hall du Ministère.

-Parce qu'ils ont le droit à une grasse mat' mais pense à Potter, Remus et Peter qui eux ont eu cours hier et n'auront pas de grasse matinée demain.

-Merci Lily Jolie pour ce joli discours. Dit Remus en arrivant derrière la rousse, suivi des 2 autres garçons.

-Oh. Salut Rem's. Alors pas trop angoissé ? Demanda la rousse, l'air de rien.

-Absolument pas. On a vu _May_ hier... Par miroir. Rajouta James.

-Les miroirs ! S'exclama Lily en se frappant le front.

Et alors que les élèves étaient appelés dans la même salle que la veille, les groupes se formaient ici et là. Pendant que Peter et James déjeunaient, le miroir de James se mit à chauffer sérieusement et il le sortit de sa poche pour s'y admirer, mais le reflet qu'il voyait n'était pas le sien.

-Je vois, vous êtes au Chaudron ? Demanda Sirius en imitant James dans la glace.

-Oui.

-J'ai vu _May_ et tes parents ont traités avec les autres, ce soir tous chez elle _Jamesie_.

-J'dois y aller mais pas de problème.

-A tout' ! Dit le brun dans un dernier regard vers l'autre brun en disparaissant d'un coup sous les yeux de James et Peter.

-Ce Sirius toujours en train de te la raconter. Marmonna James à l'endroit de Peter alors qu'ils allaient payer leurs déjeuner.

-On ne change pas un Sirius...

-Et toi non plus on ne te changeras pas. Tu as de la sauce tomate sur ton pull ! Remarqua James.

-Mais on a pas mangé de sauce tomate !

-Alors tu a cette tache sur toi depuis ce matin !

L'adolescent potelé soupira et fit disparaître la tache d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Alors vos audiences ? Demandèrent Sirius et Mahaut aux 5 autres le soir même chez les Barlow.

-J'ai rarement vécu quelque chose d'aussi plat ! Se plaignit Helen alors que les parents des 7 adolescents prenaient le café.

Après s'être creusés les méninges pour essayer de deviner à quoi pouvaient bien servir ces maudites audiences, la soirée s'acheva en une bataille d'oreillers vaillamment gagnée par James, Peter et Sirius.

-Alors les filles ? A 4 contre 3 on s'est fait mettre la pâtée ? S'exclama Sirius en sautant d'un canapé à un autre.

-Sirius si tu pètes ce canapé... Tu connais ma mère.

-Elle m'adore.

-Justement.

-Lily, Remus, Helen, James, Sirius, Peter et Mahaut ! Appela quelqu'un depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-On arrive.

Les 7 adolescents descendirent le plus lentement possible et essayèrent en vain de convaincre leurs parents de les laisser chez les Barlow...

-Pour la nuit. Maman... S'il te plaît. Demanda James.

-Et peut être aussi pour la journée de demain... Ajouta Helen.

-Non James, tu a la fin de ton audience demain. Et il en est de même pour Peter et Remus.

-Helen tu viendras en cheminée demain ou tu inviteras tes amis par cheminée demain. mais ce soir s'il te plaît, rentrons. Déclara Carolyn. Merci Laura, ce fut délicieux. Vous n'avez qu'a tous venir à la maison demain soir vers 8 heures.

-Avec plaisir. Répondit Henry. Laura, Adrian, merci pour ce succulent repas. Dit le père de James en enfilant son pardessus noir.

-On s'fait une cheminée demain. Dit Helen alors que ses parents la poussaient déjà dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

-Oui pas de problèmes. Lui répondirent les autres quand elle disparaissait.

Les aurevoir continuèrent un peu, mais les Barlow se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls et Mahaut monta se coucher pendant que ses parents rangeaient le salon et la salle à manger.

Dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit et chercha en vain une position confortable. Lasse de ne pas être installée confortablement elle attrapa un maillot de bain et monta dans la pièce du troisième étage. Là elle lui lança un sort afin que la chambre devienne une petite prairie au centre de laquelle se trouvait un petit lac ou flottait un matelas gonflable. L'adolescente attira le matelas à elle et s'allongea dessus, pieds et mains trempant dans l'eau tiède du bassin.

Cette soirée et celle d'hier, avaient été si agréables et pourtant. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose. Il y avait toujours quelque chose. A chaque fois que quelque chose de génial ou d'agréable arrivait à Mahaut, il y avait une contrepartie désagréable. _D'un côté le désagréable est déjà passé. _Dit la petite voix. _De quoi tu parles ?_ Demanda la grosse voix. _L'audience au Ministère, la commission et tout. _Répondit la petite voix. _Elle a pas tort._ Ajouta l'autre. Taisez vous ! Supplia Mahaut à ses voix. Cela faisait longtemps que ces 2 là ne s'étaient pas manifestées et elles ne lui avaient pas manquées.

Mahaut avait parlé de ces étranges vois qu'elles entendait dans sa tête à Remus. Ce dernier lui avait dit que c'était normal. Que c'était sa conscience qui se manifestait.

_-Certes. Avait dit Mahaut. Mais pourquoi elles se disputent tout le temps ?_

_-Tu vois l'image du bon et du méchant ? de l'angelot et du diablotin ? Lui avait demandé le lycanthrope. Elle avait acquiescé. Et bien dès que l'un dit quelque chose, l'autre va le contredire pour te forcer à faire un choix._

Que la vie lui réservait des surprises. Pensa la jeune fille en caressant la surface de l'eau du bout des doigts. Les choses s'enchaînent dans une succession d'actions qui en entraînent d'autres et d'autres encore... Même quand on veut tout contrôler, toujours, il y à un moment ou un petit tout ou un gros rien nous échappe et ensuite ça fait tout aller de travers...

On ne connaît jamais personne. Personne ne nous connaît jamais... Doute, Angoisse, Interrogations... Personne ne cherche jamais à nous connaître. On ne cherche jamais à connaître quelqu'un. Enfin vraiment. _Mais de quoi tu nous parles là ? _S'exclama la petite voix. On ne cherche jamais à connaître quelqu'un comme ça pour une nouvelle rencontre. Les gens ne sont portés que par les intérêts qu'autrui peut apporter. _Pitié, miss défaitiste, tais toi ! C'est pas ça la vie. La vie c'est tu fais des rencontres parce que les gens ont des choses à t'apporter ! Tu ne réfléchis pas avant de connaître quelqu'un à ce qu'il peut t'apporter tête de pioche !_ Gronda la grosse voix.

Mahaut s'endormit finalement en maillot de bain, sous une tunique trop grande, au milieu de son petit lac artificiel, une main sur le ventre, l'autre caressant l'eau sans s'en rendre compte. Un pied replié, l'autre trempant dans le liquide clair. Autour d'elle le silence paisible d'une clairière à la belle étoile.

La fin des "vacances" arriva bientôt et les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent au matin du jeudi 10 janvier 1976 sur le quai de la gare King's Cross.

Leurs parents ne restèrent pas. Trop de travail, trop d'obligations, trop de choses à faire, de rendez vous et autres excuses bidons...

-Tu a l'air exténué Remus. Lui dit Lily alors que le jeune homme se laissait tomber à côté de la rousse dans le compartiment.

-Lily Rachel Evans. Je viens de vivre une Pleine Lune.

-Je sais.

Avant que Lily et Remus ne se mettent à trop se taquiner Mahaut se leva et vagabonda un peu à travers la locomotive rouge, s'arrêtant ici et là pour regarder par la vitre ou s'asseoir devant une porte vitrée entrouverte. Helen la trouva en pleine contemplation du jour qui s'assombrissait sur la nature dans le compartiment à bagages quelques heures après le départ de Londres.

-Qu'est que tu fais ? Demanda la blonde en s'asseyant à côté de sa meilleure amie sur une malle.

-Je pense, et j'admire aussi... En quelque sorte je crois que je fais la retrospective de toutes mes arrivées à Poudlard et tout mes voyages allé par le Poudlard Express.

-Ca à l'air complexe.

-Je ne suis pas sure que ça le soit.

-Ok. Le silence s'installa entre les 2 filles.

-Je vais retourner avec les autres, tu viens ? Demanda Mahaut en se relevant et en époussetant la saleté de sur son pantalon.

-Non. Je suis bien ici.

-A tout à l'heure.

-A tout'. Se contenta de dire la blonde pendant que l'autre quittait le compartiment crasseux.

Elle retrouva sans difficulté le compartiment ou Lily lisait un roman moldu, et ou les 4 garçons se livrait à une bataille menée par des pions qui ne faisait que contester les ordres direct de James, Peter, Remus et Sirius.

-Hé May tu veux prendre ma place je dois aller voir un truc ? Demanda Sirius.

-Blanc ou noir ?

-Noir, on vient de commencer. Je joue contre Remus.

-Combien tu en a perdu ?

-Aucun on vient de commencer.

-Ok. Mahaut pris la place de son meilleur ami et se laissa écraser par Lupin, afin de jouer contre Peter, contre lequel elle gagnerait à coup sur.

Alors qu'elle se faisait mettre la pâtée par James, Helen revint puis vint le moment ou le chariot à friandises passa. Bien entendu James râla parce que Sirius n'était pas là et que c'était lui qui avait les sous mais Helen lui avança et le goinfre qui sommeillait en lui se réveilla soudainement. (**Note de l'auteur** : L'auteur craque totalement et part très loin...LOL)

-J'avais trop faim ! S'exclama le brun alors qu'il venait de finir son dix-huitième fondant du chaudron en l'espace de 7 minutes.

Lily écoeurée par le spectacle se leva et quitta le compartiment en lui jetant un regard de profond dédain. Mahaut la rattrapa juste en sortant du wagon.

-Hey ! Tu fais quoi ? Reste avec nous Lil' !

-Mahaut. Je ne reste avec vous que parce que Remus, Helen et toi êtes là. Potter m'exaspère de plus en plus et les autres ne sont que des lèches bottes attitrés.

-Je te trouve bien dure de dire ça ! Ce sont tes amis Lily !

-Non ! Tu es mon amie. Helen est mon amie. Remus est mon ami. Mais ni Potter, ni Black, ni Pettigrow ne sont mes amis ! La coupa la rousse.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Mahaut est ce que tu te rends compte que depuis que tu t'es vraiment réconciliée avec Sirius il y à 2 ans on se les traîne tout le temps ! Moi personnellement les conneries de Potter et Black j'en ai marre !

-Lil' ! S'exclama Mahaut.

-Mahaut j'en ai marre. Je ne peux pas rester continuellement avec des gens pour qui culture et travail ne veulent rien dire.

-Lily tu passe quasiment toutes tes journées avec eux depuis environ 5 ans et tu oses dire ça ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'une facade qu'ils se donnent ! Là tu te cherche des excuses pour les fuir !

-Non ! Non et non ! je n'aurais pas cette discussion sans fondements avec toi ! Tu veux les défendre c'est normal mais la maturité dont ils font preuve m'insupporte et j'en ai marre de les voir quasiment 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 ! S'emporta Lily.

-Tu ne cherche qu'a fuir James et là tu es en train de jeter ta meilleure amie comme une vieille bouse de dragon !

-Mahaut il ne s'agit pas de toi !

-Bien sur que si ! Puisque tu ne les supportes plus alors qu'ils font partie de moi, et que je peux difficilement me passer d'eux ! Rétorqua la brune amèrement.

-Et depuis quand tu ne peux plus te passer d'eux pour vivre ! Cracha la rousse.

-Depuis que mes meilleures amies m'ont plantées en 4e année et que j'ai trouvé des amis en ceux que tu dis ne plus supporter !

-Mahaut tu ne vas pas ressortir cette vieille dispute ! Soupira Lily.

-Non je ne la ressort pas. Elle a toujours été entre nous. Y a une barrière Lily. Et cette barrière c'est toi qui l'a instaurée.

-Mahaut !

-Écoute moi Lily ! Ce que tu veux faire c'est juste t'éloigner de nous pour mieux aller t'amuser avec tes amies de 7e année qui sont tellement plus valorisantes que nous ou que les garçons ! Ce que tu veux c'est ne plus être vue aussi souvent qu'avant en compagnie de garçons immatures et stupides qui ne cherchent qu'à s'amuser parce que les cours ne les intéressent pas et qu'ils ont des bons résultats quand même, et ça parce que c'est dévalorisant pour toi !

-Mahaut c'est toi qui cherche des excuses pour rester avec eux alors que ce ne sont que des boulets immatures.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi maintenant ! S'énerva Mahaut en plantant sa meilleure amie dans le couloir afin de rejoindre un compartiment vide dans lequel elle se laissa tomber.

Plus le temps passait et plus Mahaut réfléchissait à ses relations avec les autres. Elle s'était toujours crue proche de Lily mais leur dispute venait de lui mettre en lumière la distance qu'il y avait entre elles deux depuis leur 4e année. Avec Helen c'était souvent plus volcanique, Helen râlaient et se plaignait ouvertement de ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, alors que Lily gardait tout en elle.

Les autres la considérait toujours comme étant la petite chose gracile du groupe uniquement parce qu'elle était plus jeune, parfois un peu plus fragile, qu'il lui arrivait de se perdre et qu'elle faisait parfois des crises un peu étranges. Mais elle n'était pas cette petite chose que les autres croyaient qu'elle était. Depuis toujours on la considérait comme la dernière, la plus jeune, la plus fragile... Elle était la dernière et plus jeune des Maraudeurs, la plus fragile de la famille, des Maraudeurs et de ses cousins.

On la disait malade dans sa famille en France. Seul Léonard savait qu'elle n'était pas si fragile.

-Pourquoi les gens se sentent t-ils toujours obligés de prendre des gants avec moi ! Grogna t-elle en fermant la fenêtre du compartiment.

Personne ne vint lui répondre. Personne ne vint tout court. On est toujours seul, toujours. Les amis servent toujours à se sentir moins seul, à apporter des conseils et d'autres choses de cet acabit. Les amis servent à ce qu'on leur apporte des choses et à ce qu'on leur apporte des conseils. On est toujours seul mais on a toujours besoin des autres. Les autres sont indispensables à nos vies. On ne peut vivre sans les autres. _Et les ermites ?_ Demanda la grosse voix. _C'est différent_. Répliqua la petite voix. _En quoi ?_ Demanda alors la grosse voix. En tout. Pensa Mahaut. Un ermite fait un choix de vie. Il décide de lui même de ne plus voir les autres, mais il continue d'avoir besoin des autres.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Demanda Tristan Weasley en entrant dans le compartiment.

-Je réfléchis.

-A quoi ?

-Tout. C'est dingue ce que les autres sont tout.

-Mais personne n'est tout.

-Tout le monde est rien. Répondit Mahaut.

-Je ne peux rien répondre à ça. Dit platement Tristan.

-Les lois universelles sont incompréhensibles pour l'homme.

-Et pourquoi, alors, on les appelle les lois universelles ? Demanda le roux.

-Elle t'a embarqué dans l'une de ses conversations philosophiques ? Demanda James, accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte du compartiment.

-Plus ou moins mais disons que c'est une conversation intéressante que je reprendrais volontiers plus tard avec toi Mahaut, mais je devais aller au toilettes et là ça devient vraiment urgent.

-Au revoir Tristan.

-Mahaut, James.

Dès que le rouquin fut sorti du compartiment, James en referma la porte et posa des question à la jeune fille sur la dispute qu'il avait perçu depuis l'autre compartiment.

-C'est assez étrange ce qu'un seul petit rien peut faire réfléchir sur ce qui nous entoure.

-Arrête de parler comme les philosophes, Mahaut. Je sais qu'à chaque fois que tu fais ça, tu veux juste nous embrouiller l'esprit.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Tu n'a jamais envie de parler de tes problèmes. Tu prends tout sur toi, la douleur des autres et les problèmes de ceux qui t'entourent mais tu ne nous parler jamais de tes problèmes et de ta douleur.

-Parce que ce n'est pas intéressant et que cela ne mérite pas que je vous en parle.

-Mahaut, arrête de croire que tu n'es pas intéressante et que ce que tu fais ne vaux pas la peine qu'on en soit tenu au courant.

-Je vais retourner dans le compartiment et chercher mon matériel à dessin. Cette conversation s'arrête là.

Mahaut se disputait un peu plus avec chacun de ses amis au fur et à mesure de l'avancement du trajet. Rien n'allait comme il le fallait. D'abord Lily, puis James... Rien n'est jamais comme il faut.

-Tu dessines quoi ? Demanda Remus alors que la jeune fille dessinait depuis une demi heure qu'elle était revenue dans le compartiment.

Dans le compartiment il ne restait que Lui, Elle et Peter qui dormait.

-Je ne sais pas, les affabulations de mon esprit, je crois.

-Trop psycho et philosophique pour moi je crois.

Mahaut se contenta de hausser les épaules et continua à dessiner en attendant le retour de Helen, James, Lily et Sirius.

-Ou sont les autres d'ailleurs ? Demanda t-elle.

-Sirius est quelque part avec sa nouvelle ou future poule, James erre à la recherche de sa future poule, Lily est partie voir je ne sais qui, Adamus peut être, et Helen est partie voir Elisabeth.

-Qui sont leurs nouvelles poules ? Demanda encore la brune.

-Pour James une fille qui s'appelle je crois Maisy Osborne, et pour Sirius c'est il me semble Katie Paul.

-Diable, Katie et Maisy ! Je ne savais pas que Sirius aimait les blondes ! Et encore moins que James arrêtait les rousses.

-Après s'être tapé quasiment toutes les rousses de Grande Bretagne excepté Lily, je crois qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de choix. Plaisanta le lycanthrope.

-Oui c'est vrai.

Les 2 adolescents plaisantèrent encore un moment sur les conquêtes de James, et Sirius.

-Et toi alors ? Tes conquêtes ? Demanda la brune au garçon.

-Disons qu'il y a une fille qui me plaît beaucoup.

-Lynn Meyer ? Supposa Mahaut.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? S'inquiéta Remus.

-Rassure toi. Je ne crois pas que les autres l'ai remarqué. Ils sont trop occupés par leurs propres problèmes.

-On a tous des problèmes et on ne peux pas toujours s'occuper des autres avant soi même.

Mahaut se tut et Sirius, James et Helen rentrèrent dans le compartiment.

-Pourquoi tu es le seul à avoir les mots ? Demanda Sirius à Remus, une fois qu'ils furent réunis avec Peter et James dans l'une des diligences qui les menaient au château.

-J'en sais rien. Je crois que c'est parce que nous sommes amis.

-On est aussi ses amis. Dirent en choeur James et Sirius.

-Nos rapports sont différents. Dit Remus avant de sortir de la diligence.

Les 4 adolescents se dirigèrent vers le château et entrèrent directement dans la Grande Salle ou ils prirent un copieux dîner avant de retourner dans leur Salle Commune pour la première fois depuis 4 jours.

-Ou sont les filles ? Demanda Sirius en s'allongeant sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

-Lily est avec Noé, Helen avec Julian, un poufsouffle de 7e année et Mahaut je sais pas. Elle est étrange depuis quelques temps.

-On a remarqué. Dit Sirius.

Mahaut traversa la Salle Commune sans même un regard pour les 4 garçons et monta directement dans sa chambre.

Les garçons la regardèrent passer, abasourdis par l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait des signes.

Dans la salle de bain, Mahaut se déshabilla lentement et pris une longue douche brûlante. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber en peignoir.

De nouveau, le doute, l'angoisse, l'incompréhension...

Allongée sur son lit elle se sentit encore une fois envahie par des sentiments divers, les rideaux de son baldaquin fermé elle entendit ses 2 meilleures amies entrer dans la chambre. Elles discutaient des garçons avec qui elles sortaient.

Elle ne me parlent plus ça y est. Se dit Mahaut. _C'est toi qui ne leur parle plus. _Lui répondit la grosse voix. _ Tu ne leur dis pas que tu ne les comprends plus. _Ajouta la petite voix.

-Taisez vous ! Taisez vous ! Gémit Mahaut en se recroquevillant sur son lit. Pourquoi vous ne vous taisez pas ? Demanda encore l'adolescente.

-MAHAUT ! Réveille toi ! Entendit soudainement la brune.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et découvris ses meilleures amies, Katie et Polly autour d'elle ou sur son lit. Elle interrogea du regard les 4 filles mais elles prirent chacune une grande respiration avant que Polly ne parle.

-On est montées les premières, on a discuté un peu des garçons avec qui on sort. En ce moment j'ai besoin de parler d'autres choses. Et puis tu t'es mise à gigoter. On t'entendait t'agiter dans ton lit et puis tu a demandé à des gens de se taire alors on est allées chercher Lily et Helen.

-Et là ça fait près de 15 minutes qu'on essaie de te réveiller. Ajouta Katie.

-Je suis désolée. S'excusa Mahaut.

-Les filles vous pouvez aller aux cuisines chercher du lait et des biscuits ? Demanda Helen, en s'asseyant au bord du lit de la brune.

Les 2 filles quittèrent la chambre et Lily et Helen se rapprochèrent un peu plus de leur meilleure amie qui s'était redressée dans son lit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Mahaut ? Demanda Helen.

-Rien. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

-T'es sure ? Demanda encore la blonde.

-Oui certaine ! Pas besoin d'en faire des bulles carrées. Ajouta la brune.

-C'est parce qu'on s'est disputées ? Demanda Lily.

-Je sais pas, je crois pas.

-Vous vous êtes disputées ? S'exclama Helen.

-Oui. Murmurèrent les 2 autres.

-Je suis fatiguée. Dit Mahaut au bout d'un moment.

-Tu veux que ... Proposa Helen.

-Non. La coupa Mahaut.

-Tu es sure ? Ajouta t-elle encore.

-Oui.

-Bonne nuit. Dit Lily en se relevant pendant que la blonde fermait les rideaux du baldaquin. A peine quelques minutes après que Helen ait refermé les rideaux, Mahaut entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-On a le lait et le biscuit !

-Elle s'est rendormie. Dit platement Helen.

-Mais... On en fait quoi ? Demanda l'une des 2.

-Mangez les. Répondit simplement Lily.

Il y eut encore quelques bruits dans la chambre mais bientôt le silence envahit la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, Mahaut fut réveillée par Polly et Katie qui se préparaient à quitter la chambre. A la hâte elle attrapa un pull et sa cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle elle se cacha pour suivre les 2 filles.

Elles allèrent d'abord aux cuisine puis à la tour Est. C'était une vieille tour un peu bancale, moins attrayante que la tour Nord et moins poétique que la tour Sud. Arrivées au sommet de la tour elles en refermèrent les fenêtres et se blottirent dans des couvertures posées dans un coin avant de se poser sur des matelas posés dans un coin de la tour.

Elles se turent un moment, mais bientôt Polly prise d'un accès de rage attrapa l'un des coussins posés à côté d'elle et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Elle recommença encore et encore avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et Katie ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes elle se laissa tomber au sol. Les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux déchiraient le coeur de Mahaut. A travers les larmes de Polly on voyait plus que jamais la douleur dans ses yeux trop clairs.

-pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça Kate ? Gémit t-elle alors que sa meilleure amie venait la prendre dans ses bras. M'enlever ma petite soeur ne leur a pas suffit ! Il a fallu qu'ils prennent mes parents ! Et puis quoi ? Cria t-elle.

-Chut, chut. Murmurait Katie dans l'oreille de Polly en lui caressant les cheveux. tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tu t'es épuisée. prend un peu de chocolat.

Polly pleurait encore lorsque Mahaut quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son dortoir.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Prochain Chapitre : Mise Au Point.

Note de L'auteur : Merci aux Revieweuses, j'aimerais mieux vous remercier en vous envoyant un p'tit mail mais comme certaines sont en anonymes...


	16. Mise Au Point

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Colombe Barlow, Helen Judith Greengrass, Elizabeth Joan Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Maisy Osborne.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Les petites vacances se terminent et le retour à Poudlard ne se passe pas que dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mahaut se dispute avec Lily et James et le soir même ses petites voix lui causent des soucis. Le lendemain matin elle entend Polly et Katie partir, elle décide de les suivre et assiste au désespoir de Polly vis à vis de la mort de ses proches.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 16 : Mise Au Point. **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Ou tu étais ce matin ? Demanda Lily à Mahaut pendant que Helen prenait sa douche.

-Sortie.

-Tu faisais quoi ?

-C'est quoi cet interrogatoire Lily Rachel Evans ! S'énerva la brune. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

-C'est toi qui cherche à ce qu'on soit disputée. Dit simplement Lily en boutonnant sa chemise.

-Mais c'est toi qui ne nous fait pas confiance et qui t'éloigne ! Répliqua Mahaut en attachant ses cheveux.

-Vous arrêtez de vous disputez oui ! Cria Helen depuis la salle de bain.

En guise de réponse Mahaut pris ses affaires et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. _Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ! _ Dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

-Oh toi la ferme ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Tu parle toute seule Barlow ? Demanda Narcissa Black.

-Non ! Enfin si, mais c'est assez compliqué ! Qu'est ce que tu fais du côté de chez les Gryffondors ?

-Je cherche Liz et je me suis dit qu'elle était peut être venue dans votre dortoir.

-Elle y était pas et je l'ai pas croisée. Dit Mahaut. T'a été voir dans la Grande Salle ?

-J'y suis passée tout à l'heure. Y avait pas grand monde.

-A quelle heure t'y es allée ?

-7 heures et demi.

-Ouais. Renifla Mahaut.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et durant tout le chemin, Narcissa ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance des mots qu'elle disait.

Plus tard dans la journée les mots continuaient de flotter dans la tête de la jeune fille et elle était tellement distraite qu'elle arriva en retard au cours de potions.

-Et bien Miss Barlow avez vous une excuse à ce retard ? Demanda le professeur Slughorn.

-J'étais à l'infirmerie.

-Avez vous un mot de Madame Pomfresh ?

-Non. Je voulais y aller, mais voyant l'heure j'ai renoncé et comme vous le savez l'infirmerie et votre salle de cours ne sont pas à côté.

_Tu mens comme tu respires !_ Admira la grosse voix dans sa tête.

-Asseyez vous et commencez votre potion, Miss Barlow. Et votre mensonge à beau être très élaboré il vous en coûtera 1 point.

Mahaut se laissa choir sur le banc à côté de Remus et commença sa potion assez distraitement, à la fin des 2 heures de potions son nuage de fumée bleu tenait plus du brouillard gris mais elle le mis en bocal et le donna au professeur Slughorn, se disant que de toute façon ç ne pourrait être pire que le liquide rouge de Sirius ou que la pierre noire de James.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-Elisabeth est une fille géniale. Evelyn aussi l'est. Elle sont très matures, j'aime avoir des conversations avec elles. Si je les connais c'est en quelque sorte grace à toi, Mahaut. Et à Lily aussi. Les personnes avec qui je traînais avant ne m'apportaient pas tout ce que Lili'Beth et Lynn me donnent chaque jour. _

_-Liz est vraiment fabuleuse, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup Lynn. Enfin pas assez à mon gout._

_-Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Elle est... Comment dire. Fraîche, gaie, franche, douce, en fait elle est tout en même temps! Elle est la poésie moderne avec son lot d'effet de surprise et de paradoxe._

_-C'est beau ce que tu dis d'elles._

_-Je suis sure que tu dis pareil de Lily et Helen, vous avez une amitié très enviée, être si proche de ses amis c'est pas si courant. D'ailleurs il y a une rumeur qui dit que vous vous êtes disputées avec Lily dans le Poudlard Express hier._

_-Oui. Je crois qu'on est pas trop sur la même longueur d'onde en ce moment._

_-C'est normal. Vous ne réagissez pas de la même façon aux événements qui vous arrivent. L'une de vous évolue plus vite que l'autre, ou plus soudainement et donc l'autre ne comprends pas ses réactions. Il faut un peu de temps pour que vous vous retrouviez. _

_-Je me sens tellement ridicule ! On s'est disputées pour des broutilles. Elle voudrait être moins souvent avec les Maraudeurs mais je ne peux pas faire un choix entre Elle et Eux !_

_-Qui te parle de choix. Tu n'es pas sa seule amie. pendant qu'elle voit ses autres amis tu peux voir les Maraudeurs. _

_-Je suis égoïste ? _

_-Disons que tu es surprotégée depuis toujours. Mais oui je te trouve égoïste. Tu en veux à Lily sans chercher à la comprendre._

_-Elle ne fais pas plus d'effort que moi et elle se cherche des excuses bidons._

_-Les torts reviennent à part égales. Il vous faut juste un peu de temps..._

_-Cissa ! Et Liz était arrivées avec Lynn._

_**-Flash Back-**_

-Mahaut ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu manges pas ? Demanda Helen.

-Hein ? Euh si ! Bien sur que si. On parlait de quoi ?

-De la soirée de Slughorn à laquelle Lily est encore conviée. Répondit la blonde en attrapant une part de tarte aux oignons.

-Le Club de Slug encore réuni ? S'étonna Mahaut. Ses soirées sont de plus en plus proche.

-Je n'aurais pas le temps d'y aller de toute façon. Coupa la rousse sèchement.

-Depuis quand tu ne va plus aux réunions de Slug ? Demanda Sirius un os de poulet dépassant de la bouche.

-Depuis quand ça te regardes ? Répondit encore une fois agressivement l'adolescente.

-Tu te calmes Lily. Ordonna Helen, alors que James semblait prêt à défendre Sirius.

Le reste du repas ne se passa pas que dans la joie et la bonne humeur et c'est plutôt renfrogné que les garçons montèrent au QG alors que les filles allaient dans la salle commune.

-James a encore fait son intéressant durant tout le repas, toujours en train de se passer la main dans les cheveux ou de parler de ses... Lily renifla. Exploits au Quidditch !..

-Allons Lily. Tu sais qu'il veut juste sortir avec toi ! Si tu ne lui avais pas encore mis une veste il ne serait pas comme ça ! Sors avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes, jette le et on oublie.

-Non !

-Qu'est ce que tu y a à perdre ? Demanda la blonde.

-Et vous là ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Lily se leva en trombe et se dirigea vers un groupe d'élèves de 2e année qui essayent d'arracher la langue d'un crapaud. Vous le laissez repartir. Je me fous de savoir que c'est ton crapaud ! Hurla Lily sur le malheureux garçon.

Quand Lily revint s'asseoir sur la méridienne, un silence de mort régnait en maître sur la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que tu disais déjà ? Demanda cette dernière à Helen.

-Je te demandais ce que tu aurais à perdre en sortant avec James.

-Helen ! S'outra la rousse.

-Quoi ?

-Mais c'est James Potter !

Mahaut assistait à la scène sans mot dire. L'idée de Helen était parfaitement claire et très élaborée, mais elle savait très bien, que, même si la blonde avait suggéré cette idée elle n'y croyais pas vraiment.

-Et alors, Lily. Ce n'est qu'un nom.

-Et puis je sors avec Noé.

-C'est marrant mais comme ça fait presque un mois que tu sors avec lui, je pensais que tu en parlerais avant.

Apparemment Helen avait tout prévu et cela semblait échauffer sérieusement la rousse qui jetait des regards Avada Kadavaresque, qui avaient d'ailleurs fait toute la popularité en tant que préfète impartiale à travers tout le château.

-Cette conversation ne mène à rien. Je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit ! Répliqua froidement Lily en se levant.

-J'y suis peut être allée un peu fort. Admit Helen après le regard éloquent que lui jetait Mahaut. Mais. Ajouta t-elle. C'était nécessaire !

Les deux filles montèrent peu après et la fin du mois de janvier défila à toute vitesse et février commença sous les révisions, les devoirs, et les points à rattraper.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir sans arrêt récupérer les points qu'ils nous font perdre ! Se plaignit Lily au sortir d'un cours de botanique en se laissant tomber sur l'un des bancs de la Grande Salle.

-Lily je te signale que tu n'es pas la seule à récupérer leurs points. Dit Helen qui avait réussi à glaner quelques points au cours du cours.

-Oui je sais Helen. Mais là c'est critique. A croire qu'ils ne pensent qu'à faire des conneries ! Pesta t-elle en se servant allègrement de pommes de terre.

-Oui mais dis toi qu'on est en week end ma Lily Jolie. Susurra une voix derrière son dos.

-Noé ! S'exclama la rousse en se retournant pour embrasser son petit ami.

Elle ne l'avait quasiment pas vu de la semaine et le week end qui arrivait aller enfin être un soulagement pour Mahaut et Helen. Au moins tant qu'elle était avec lui, elle ne se plaignait pas auprès d'elle.

La dispute entre Mahaut et Lily ne s'était toujours pas arrangée et les relations entre les garçons et les filles demeuraient tendues. James et Mahaut n'avaient pas reparlé de leur conversation dans le Poudlard Express et cela gênait beaucoup la Gryffondor, qui, dès la fin du repas pris James à part. Enfin quand il eut fini de manger.

Les deux adolescents se rendirent dans le QG ou Mahaut s'assit plutôt mal à l'aise en vue de la conversation qui allait suivre.

-Alors ? Demanda le brun en jouant avec son vif d'or.

-Alors quoi ? Esquiva Mahaut.

-Allons May, si tu m'a fait venir ici, ce n'est sûrement pas pour me regarder jouer avec mon vif d'or.

-Nan c'est vrai.

-Alors je t'écoute.

-Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé dans le train quand on rentraient de Londres ?

-Oui.

-Et bien voilà je... Enfin j'suis désolée.

-De quoi ? De ne pas nous parler quand tu a des ennuis ou de ne pas nous parler de tes doutes ?

-Je... Enfin...

-Tu cherche tes mots ! Touchée ! Plaisanta t-il.

-James ! Le réprimanda t-elle gentiment.

-Promis promis je me tais.

-En fait, j'veux vraiment te présenter mes excuses parce que je suis vraiment désolée de pas être la fille si cool que vous croyez que je suis, je veux pas que l'image négative que je peux avoir peut rejaillir sur vous. En fait je crois que je m'embrouille et que je dis n'importe quoi.

-Attends attends ! La coupa le binoclard. Tu es en train de dire que tu ne nous parle pas de tes problèmes parce que tu ne veux pas nous polluer la tête ou nous casser notre image ?

-Non. Enfin je crois pas que c'est ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'que je voulais dire c'est que j'arrive pas à me confier parce que c'est dur. Tu comprends. Mettre ses sentiments à nus et tout. J'aime pas trop montrer ma faiblesse.

-Mahaut on est tes amis. Dit James en articulant clairement entre chaque mot pour que sa demeurée de meilleure amie en comprenne bien le sens. Tu peux tout nous dire.

-Oui je sais. Mais...

-Y a pas de "mais" qui tiennent Mahaut. Tu devrais pouvoir tout nous dire. Tout le temps. On est censé te comprendre et pas te juger.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu nous dis rien. Tu prends tout, toujours.

-Je vous cause déjà assez de problèmes comme ça !

-De quoi tu parle ? Demanda le brun en se levant pour marcher de long en large dans la pièce.

-Je sais bien que vous me voyez comme la petite fragile et tout. Je veux pas être un poids pour vous. Je veux pas être ce boulet que les gens traînent parce qu'ils s'aperçoivent trop tard qu'en fait le boulet ne les comprends pas.

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on te vois. Pas du tout comme ça ! Répondit James abasourdi après que la brune eut fini de parler.

-Ah oui ? Mais pourquoi vous me surprotégez depuis qu'on se connaît, Sirius, Toi et les autres ?

-Parce qu'on t'aime.

-Mais j'étouffe ! Je sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est là quelque part et j'arrive pas à me comprendre moi même alors je fait tout ressortir sur vous et je m'en veux. Et je te dis des choses que je pense pas !

-Ca c'est pas grave si tu veux je peux en dire aussi.

-James...

-Oui je sais. Mais nous on t'aime comme t'es. T'es notre petite May d'amour.

-Justement. Je suis la _Petite_ May _d'amour _!

-Mais c'est un surnom affectif.

-Mais je ne suis pas petite et je ne mérite pas autant d'affection !

-Là tu deviens ridicule. Je ne tomberais pas dans le jeu ou on dit "je ne mérite pas ci"- "Oh si tu mérite ça !". Quand tu comprendras ça... James se leva et se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte.

-Attends pars pas ! Je suis désolée.

-Mais les excuses ne font pas toujours tout Mahaut. Dit James en faisant volte face, la main toujours sur la poignée.

-Je sais mais. Je sais pas trop ou j'en suis alors je dis des trucs ridicules. Mais j'ai besoin de vous. Tous. Lily, Toi, Helen, Sirius, Remus, Peter... J'ai juste pas les bons mots. Il faut me laisser du temps pour que je les trouve !

-Alors je te laisse y réfléchir... Commença James. Mais ! Pas tout de suite. Là on va retourner dans la Salle Commune et pendant que je lirais un Traité de Métamorphose, tu joueras aux échecs avec le premier que tu verras jouer dans la Salle.

-Hein ? S'exclama la brune incrédule.

-Tu m'a très bien entendue. C'est un petit défi sympathique que je te propose. Si tu te fais mettre une raclée je te laisse réfléchir pendant disons 2 jours à ce que tu va pouvoir nous dire pour expliquer ton comportement, si tu gagne je te laisserais dix jours.

-Dix jours !

-Tu a raison disons une semaine !

-Je préfère dix jours.

-Une semaine ? C'est parfait. Dit James en la poussant à l'extérieur de la salle qu'il referma avec le plus grand soin derrière eux.

Ils arrivèrent en riant comme des fous dans la Salle Commune sous les regards ahuris de tout ceux qui y étaient présents après avoir fait une course poursuite avec le chat du concierge.

-Mahaut n'oublie pas. La première personne qui joue. Murmura James à l'oreille de la brune avant de se diriger vers le coin des Maraudeurs ou Sirius jouait avec Manqudair, ou Helen tricotait (sa nouvelle lubie), ou Peter mangeait, ou Lily n'était pas et ou Remus ranger ses pions pour jouer aux échecs.

-Hey Rem's. Je peux jouer ? Demanda t-elle alors que James la poussait dans le dos.

-Je devais jouer avec Sirius, mais si Monseigneur n'y vois point d'objections...

-Patmol, s'il te plaît. Demanda Mahaut.

-Je te laisse ma place. Il est trop en forme aujourd'hui.

Mahaut maudit James et lui lança un regard faussement assassin. La partie commença par l'avancée d'un pion de Remus et se termina par la prise du roi ou de la reine de Mahaut, elle n'aurais su dire lequel des 2 pions avait été emporté par le cavalier du lycanthrope.

-2 jours May. Il est 21 heures 38. Dit James en marquant sa page.

-2 jours pourquoi ? Demanda Helen intéressée.

-Pour un truc. Tu le sauras dans 2 jours. Dit James en se replongeant dans son bouquin coupant court à toute nouvelle conversation et plongeant le groupe dans le silence.

-Salut Peter. Gloussa une petite blonde en passant devant Peter pour monter dans son dortoir en agitant la main.

-Qui c'est ? S'exclamèrent Helen et Sirius.

-Elle s'appelle Taylor, elle est en 4e année et elle... enfin depuis mon anniversaire elle m'envoie des petits mots. Balbutia l'adolescent

-C'était elle les chocolats ? S'exclama encore Black.

-Oui. Rougit le garçon encore plus.

Le matin suivant dans le dortoir des filles.

-MERLIN MERDE !

-Mmgh... Gémit Lily.

-On a oublié ! Oh mais levez vous bande de larves ! LILY IL EST 8H ON A COURS DANS 10 MINUTES !

-Hein ! S'écria la rousse en quittant son lit à la hâte.

-Nan c'est bon il est pas 8 heures, mais on a oublié d'aller voir Dumbledore.

-Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Mahaut dans un bâillement.

-Mais vous en faîtes exprès ou quoi ? On est le 8 février !

-Oui et alors ?

-Le bal, le Choixpeau, Pré au Lard !

Lily et Mahaut poussèrent un gémissement.

-Allez c'est sérieux. Dumbledore à prévu que le bal soit le 17, on enlève les 5 jours de préparations de costumes ça nous amène au 12, moins le jour ou le Choixpeau répartit ça nous amène au 11, à savoir dimanche mais je pense que 6 jours serait mieux et que on pourrait demander à Dumbledore de mettre l'Officielle Samedi là, comme ça on demande au Choixpeau de nous donner nos costumes demain, ensuite on réfléchit un peu et samedi on va à Pré au Lard et ensuite il reste une semaine pour faire les costumes.

-Laisse nous, nous habiller. Dit Lily en allant dans la salle de bain.

Pendant que Lily prenait sa douche, et que Helen s'habillait, Mahaut réfléchissait aux mots qu'elle pourrait leurs donner.

-J'ai finit. Dit Lily en revenant dans la chambre alors que Mahaut était toujours assise sur son lit défait, les yeux dans le vague. Mahaut. J'ai fini.

Après la douche de Mahaut les filles traînèrent les garçons jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

-J'ai cru un moment que vous aviez oublié. Dit le vieil homme, ses yeux brillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. Vous devriez aller déjeuner, les cours commencent bientôt.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Prochain Chapitre : Décisions, Réconciliations et Relations.


	17. Décisions, Réconciliations et Relations

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Anna Jane et Cherry Sue Chester, Melilus Boyle, Lynn Meyer, Maisy Osborne, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Mahaut prise de doutes, se pose trop de questions, tête en l'air, agressive, elle n'est plus vraiment elle même, mais en a conscience. Elle présente ses excuses à James à propos de la dispute du train et il lui donne un pari, elle a 2 jours pour préparer des excuses qu'elle fera aussi aux autres. Mais en attendant le bal de la Saint Valentin approche et rien n'est prêt.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 17 : Décisions, Réconciliations et Relations. **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-S'il vous plaît ! Le Directeur s'était levé et dominait à présent de toute sa prestance la Grande Salle dans laquelle étaient réunis élèves, professeurs et fantômes. Si je vous ai tous convoqué c'est pour vous parler du bal de la Saint Valentin qui aura lieu le Samedi 17 de ce mois ci. Ce seras un bal costumé et le principe est très simple. Quand vous serez appelé vous viendrez mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête, il vous donnera un nom de costume et à partir de ce moment vous aurez jusqu'au bal pour le réaliser, le confectionner ou l'acheter. Une sortie à Pré au lard seras donc prévue ce Samedi. Faire passer tout les élèves maintenant serais désastreux pour les cours, j'ai donc mis en place un système. Il me semble que les élèves de 1e, 2e et 3e année n'ont pas cours à cette heure, vous passerez donc par le Choixpeau. A l'heure d'après les 4e et 7e année sont libres, et enfin en troisième heure ce seras les 5e et 6e année. Bonne Journée. Finit le directeur avec bon humeur en quittant l'estrade professorale.

-Il n'a pas précisé quels costumes le bout de tissu va nous donner. Dit James.

-Le bout de tissu comme tu dis, est, le symbole de l'unité à Poudlard. Le corrigea sèchement Hazel, l'amie de Lily qui avait entendu les propos de James. Il détient le savoir, la connaissance et la mémoire des Fondateurs de Poudlard.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est qu'un bout de chiffon, il a beau maintenir l'unité comme tu dis, il reste 4 morceaux de tissus cousus en ensemble.

Quand Hazel et Lily partirent, Mahaut crut entendre les mots 'aucun respect', mais elle n'aurait rien parié. Alors que les Maraudeurs attendaient leur tour pour avoir un costume, Mahaut pris Lily à part.

-Lily je suis désolée. Je te demande d'accepter mes excuses pour la dispute dans le train, et pour toutes les autres. vraiment je te sens qui t'éloigne et je peux pas accepter ça, sans m'être excusée. Tu es ma meilleure amie je veux pas te perdre. Tu es trop importante pour moi.

-J'accepte tes excuses. Je m'excuse aussi. J'ai pas été sympa dans le train, enfin on change c'est pas grave. Sans rancune. Tu reste ma meilleure amie.

-J'ai été égoïste, j'ai voulu que tu aimes mes amis parce que je les aime et je peux pas te forcer à les aimer.

-J'ai peut être été un peu excessive... Reconnut Lily. Mais tu es une meilleure amie égoïste, capricieuse et gâtée mais c'est tout ce qui fait qu'on t'aime !

Les excuses acceptées les deux filles retournèrent dans la masse compacte d'élèves qui attendaient d'être appelés pour connaître enfin le nom de leur costume.

-Barlow, Mahaut. Appela le Professeur Mac Gonnagal, qui, visiblement n'appréciait ni de perdre son temps, ni que le Choixpeau contribue à ce projet de bal.

_Salut_. Dit la p'tite voix dans la tête de Mahaut.

-_Salut._ Lui répondit le Choixpeau. _C'est très simple j'avais déjà une idée pour toi mais tes troubles actuels me remettent en doute. _

_Qu'avais tu choisi ?_ Demanda la grosse voix.

-_Initialement ? Cléopâtre, mais ça n'iras pas, tu seras plutôt une parfaite _idole des années 60.

-Que... quoi ? Mais non.

-Miss Barlow s'il vous plaît, nous attendons pour la suite.

Mahaut enleva le Choixpeau de sa tête, et, boudeuse, revint avec ses amis.

-Il m'avait choisi en Cléopâtre ! Râla t-elle toute la journée.

-Plains toi. Je suis en élégante du XIVe siècle. Lui dit Lily qui était mécontente, elle aussi, du choix du Choixpeau. Ca va être une véritable galère à réaliser.

-Moi je suis contente de mon costume. Dit Helen.

Le Choixpeau l'avait désignée comme allant être la belle Hélène de Troie, reine de Grèce. James serait Jules César, Sirius serait Nelson, celui qui avait vaincu Napoléon à Trafalgar, Remus serait Lancelot, et Peter George III.

-Quel cauchemar. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait les costumes à l'époque de George III. Se plaignit Peter.

-Je vais être l'Amiral Nelson ! Lui rétorqua Sirius.

-Lord Nelson. Le reprit Lily.

-Ouais bah truc Nelson, jusqu'à ce que tu me dise qui il était j'en avais jamais entendu parler alors franchement idole des sixties y a pire. Ajouta le brun.

-Sirius ! S'exclama James soudainement en se redressant vivement.

-Quoi ? Demanda aussitôt le garçon.

_-_A quelle heure on a dit qu'on retrouvait Katie et Maisy ?

-Euh 21 heures 10 j'crois.

-Ah c'est bon alors. Ca nous fait que 5 minutes de retard. Dit James en ramassant ses affaires.

-On sait pas à quelle heure on reviens. Dit Sirius en se levant à son tour.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis Remus pris la parole.

-Ils seront bientôt célibataires s'ils continuent comme ça.

-Oh que non. J'ai parlé à Polly et apparemment Katie est amoureuse de Sirius et il lui aurais dit qu'il tenait beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à elle.

-S'il tombait amoureux d'elle il nous le dirait. Répondit Mahaut beaucoup trop vite.

-Je suis d'accord avec May. Dit le loup garou.

-C'est dingue je vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve ! S'exclama Mahaut.

-De qui ? Demanda Lily qui se doutait du nom des personnes.

-Mais Sirius à Katie. Elle a rien de spécial.

-Tu es jalouse ! Siffla Helen.

-NON !

-Si ! Tu es jalouse !

-Non j'suis pas jalouse ! Si j'étais jalouse je le saurais.

-Ah ouais ? Prouve nous que t'es pas jalouse.

-Comment ?

-Bah on verras bien mais en théorie tu dois pas réagir quand ils sont ensemble et si possible te trouver un copain.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas tu... vous allez voir très vite que je ne suis pas jalouse. Répondit t-elle à la provocation lancée par sa meilleure amie. J'ai juste du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui trouve. Ajouta t-elle.

Le lendemain matin, jour de la sortie Officielle à Pré au lard, Mahaut se leva tôt. Pour commencer elle se dirigea tout droit dans le dortoir des garçons ou elle lança les mêmes sorts que ceux utilisés par les Maraudeurs quand elle était à l'infirmerie avec Lily et Helen.

-James, James réveille toi.

-Maman je dors !

-James ! C'est pas ta mère, c'est moi, Mahaut.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda le garçon en s'étirant.

-C'est pour te demander de m'accorder une journée supplémentaire pour les excuses.

-Mahaut, si tu veux bien on en reparle plus tard. Il est 8 heures du matin et on est samedi.

-Allez, t'a juste à dire OK.

-OK. Contente ?

-Oui.

-Alors dans ce cas... Bonne journée. Au fait chouette caleçon ! Dit la brune en riant avant de sortir de la chambre.

De retour dans sa propre chambre, la Gryffondor se doucha et s'habilla à la moldu, revêtant un pantalon droit noir, un sous pull noir et un pull fin, à manches courtes et col V à larges rayures bleu et bleu canard. Entre temps Lily s'était levée et habillée et Helen prenait sa douche. Lily avait enfilé une jupe, une chemise blanche et un pull noir à col en V, et Helen un jean droit, un polo rose et un pull orange. Les 3 filles petit déjeunèrent en compagnie des Maraudeurs et les laissèrent à l'entrée du château pour passer la journée entre filles.

-Alors, dis nous, sur qui vas tu jeter ton dévolu, maintenant que tu dois te trouver un amoureux ?

-Moi j'ai Noé, et Helen flirte par ci par là... Dit Lily en revenant avec leurs 3 bièraubeurre.

-J'ai quelques idées, mais je ne sais pas encore. Je ne me suis pas vraiment fixée. Mais le Choixpeau, m'a pour le bal collée avec Jeremiah Schmidt, il me plaît bien. D'ailleurs quand Lily va voir Noé à 16 heures 25 je dois le voir. Répondit la brune en secouant ses cheveux pour en faire tomber les derniers flocons de neige qui continuait à tomber.

-Jeremiah Schmidt ? C'est un bon choix. Dit Lily alors que Helen restait la bouche grand ouverte.

-Un problème Helen ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Non. C'est juste que je pensais pas que Jeremiah pouvait être ton style. Il est très beau c'est vrai, mais il ressemble pas à aucun de tes copains.

-J'ai pas compris la dernière phrase. Dit Lily.

-Jeremiah est grand, beau et sportif. Ca, ça correspond à tout les garçons avec lesquels May est sortie mais jusqu'à présent t'es toujours sortie avec des blonds ou des gars assez châtain. Jeremiah est super brun.

-Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Il y en a pas.

-Ok.

-Ok. Répéta Helen.

-Ok.

-Bon ca va ! Coupa Lily avant que cela ne dégénère. Quand Helen lançait quelqu'un à ce petit jeu là ça pouvait durer des heures, voire des jours.

Les filles se séparèrent à 16 heures 20 et à 19 heures 15 quand elles se retrouvèrent dans le Hall d'entrée, le regard absent et le sourire béat de Mahaut laissait présager qu'elle avait passé une bonne fin d'après midi.

-Pourquoi elle souris bêtement ? Demanda Remus en se laissant tomber entre Helen et Mahaut.

-Elle a passé l'après midi avec Jeremiah.

-Jeremiah ? Jeremiah Schmidt ? Demanda Sirius en se laissant tomber lui aussi, mais à côté de Lily.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul Jeremiah à Poudlard : Jeremiah Schmidt. Répondit James en se poussant un première année à côté de Lily.

-Oh non pas lui ! S'exclama Sirius attirant sur lui quelques regards alors que Peter prenait place en face de James.

-Je sors avec qui je veux, Sirius.

-Quoi ! Parce que tu sors avec ! S'étouffa le Gryffondor.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Demanda la brune.

-Comment ca en quoi ca me regarde ? Mais ca me regarde en tout !

-Est ce que j'ai mon mot à dire sur les poules que tu nous ramènes ? S'énerva le brune en reposant violemment son couteau et sa fourchette.

-Mais ca n'a aucun rapport ! Répondit James.

-Bien sur que si ! Ajouta Helen.

-Occupe toi de tes affaires Helen Greengrass.

-Alors occupe toi des tiennes ! Lui dit Mahaut en quittant la table.

-Mahaut ou tu va ? Lui cria Lily.

-Ils m'ont coupé l'appétit ! Lui répondit l'autre.

-Bravo ! Dirent en choeur Lily et Helen avant de quitter la table à leur tour.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ai choisi ce nul !

-T'es juste jaloux, Sirius. Lui dit Remus.

-Nan je suis pas jaloux c'est juste qu'elle a choisi un nul !

-Il est préfet en chef, capitaine et batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch à Serdaigle et c'est aussi le meilleur de sa promo. Elle vise haut. Continua le préfet.

-Je sais tout ça et je sais aussi qu'il appartient au Club de Slug. Cracha le brun en mordant hargneusement dans une pomme de terre.

-Ah Sirius te voilà. Je t'ai cherché partout aujourd'hui. Je voulais te parler tu pourrais venir dans la tour d'astronomie ce soir à 9 heures ? Demanda Katie.

-Pas de problèmes. A tout à l'heure.

Katie l'embrasse vaguement et quitta la Grande Salle avec Polly.

-Tu crois qu'elle va te parler de quoi ? Lui demanda James.

-Aucune idée.

Pendant ce temps là dans le dortoir des filles la conversation était plutôt animée.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils me fassent ça ! C'est vrai quoi j'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux !

-Oui, mais ils sont juste un peu protecteurs...

-UN PEU ! Tu rigole ou quoi ? Ils me gâchent la vie. S'exclama la brune.

-James a réagit pareil quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Noé. A croire que ça les embête de nous voir sortir avec des gens.

-Ils sont jaloux.

-Non James c'est différent je crois qu'il est amoureux de Lily. Dit Mahaut alors que Katie et Polly entraient dans la pièce.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligées d'arrêter vos conversations. Dit Polly en souriant. Depuis quelques jours la jeune fille commençait à aller mieux et ça se voyait.

-On n'en avait pas l'intention mais quels nazes ! Et t'as vu ce que James à répondu !

-Oui Helen, on était là. Dit Lily en souriant.

-Les filles vous qui connaissez bien les garçons... Euh... Hésita Katie.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? S'ils ont parlés de vous ?

-Non, si James et Sirius sont amoureux de Maisy et Moi.

-Honnêtement ? Demanda Mahaut. James n'est pas amoureux de Maisy, je le saurais s'il était amoureux d'elle et pour ce qui est de Sirius... Continua la jeune fille après que Katie et Polly aient opinées du chef mais elle fut interrompue par Katie.

-Te fatigue pas je sais qu'il est pas amoureux de moi c'est pas la peine de me mentir.

-J'en avais pas l'intention.

-Oh... C'est cool.

-Ok. Dit Mahaut.

-Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? Demanda Lily au moment ou les deux filles allaient sortir de la chambre.

-Pour être sures.

-Ok.

Les 3 filles descendirent ensuite dans la Salle Commune pour discuter à leur aise au coin du feu. Lily allongée sur sa méridienne, Helen dans son fauteuil et et Mahaut dans son hamac.

Elles parlaient de leurs costumes et de comment elles seraient déguisées au bal quand James et Sirius entrèrent dans la Salle Commune suivis de Remus et Peter.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Répétait un Sirius hébété en s'asseyant par terre.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Helen.

-Katie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point et que ce serait bien qu'on fasse une pause.

-Comme c'est dommage ! Ironisa Mahaut qui restait en colère contre son meilleur ami.

-Je...

-Mahaut ! La réprimanda James.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a dit ça. Tout va bien entre nous.

-Je vais monter me coucher. Bonne nuit. Dit Mahaut en les laissant tous là.

Elle passa toue la journée du dimanche avec Jeremiah à parler du bal et de leurs costumes, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit aux Maraudeurs pour ne pas avoir à leur rendre de compte et dans la Salle Commune le soir quand elle rentra, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis.

-Nous t'écoutons.

-Alors ça va faire un peu cérémonie officielle mais je... j'ai... La jeune fille commença à bégayer. Je... Elle expira profondément et repris. J'ai préparé mes excuses sur, enfin j'ai fait un p'tit discours en quelque sorte. Et après si ça vous gêne pas on en parle plus et on parle d'autre chose.

-...

-Alors voilà, euh... Par où commencer ? Par ma lâcheté déjà de ne pas vous parler plus souvent ou par mon incapacité ridicule à ne pas savoir m'exprimer. Je vais commencer par là, ça me semble bien. Donc, hum... Je sais c'est vraiment trop cliché mais voil... Désolé James j'y arrive pas !

-Ah non ! Non ! Tu a perdu tu t'exécute ! Ordonna James.

-On va t'aider, c'est pas grave. Dit Helen.

-Justement non ! Vous n'allez pas m'aider. C'est... comment dire. Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour moi et vous pourrez pas toujours m'aider. Je... James dit que je parle jamais de ce que je ressens ou quoi mais,je... J'arrives pas à m'imposer. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas moi. Enfin si mais je, comment dire... Laisse moi finir Sirius ! Bon sang, vous voulez toujours m'aider faire tout pour moi, vous ne me laissez pas... C'est pas ça que je pense je retire. Je veux dire, vous êtes mes amis mais vous ne pouvez pas tout supporter pour moi. Ca c'est un truc que je voulais vous dire mais ce que James me reproche c'est de ne pas me confier à vous, mais vous vous rendez pas compte ce que c'est. On m'a jamais habituée à parler. J'ai jamais eu besoin de le faire... Mes parents, mes soeurs, vous, tout le monde à toujours été là pour moi, je sais pas parler de moi... Je... Si j'arrive pas à me confier c'est parce que... Euh, je... James m'a aussi reproché de prendre tout sur moi, mais vous avez vu je fais des efforts ! Maintenant je râle quand je suis en colère ! Je me dévoile, mais je crois que c'est parce que je me sens vulnérable en vous disant tout ça... Et je me sens tellement, je vous dois tellement de trucs, vous êtes tellement là pour moi, je peux pas me confier à vous en plus. C'est vous rajouter des trucs sur le dos alors que vous avez déjà vos problèmes, et que en plus vous m'aidez et tout... Ca veut rien dire ce que je dis en plus.

-Arrête de te dénigrer, à la fin ça devient lassant. Plaisanta Sirius.

-Mais c'est pas drôle tu comprends pas la situation triple andouille !

-Relax' c'est bon. On a compris.

-C'est vrai ? Parce que ces excuses ça me faisait peur.

-Pas de soucis. Dit Helen.

-Alors j'ai fini mon pari c'est bon ? Demanda Mahaut à James.

-Oui. C'était bien, un peu confus mais bien.

-Merci.

-May je peux te parler ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui.

Le Gryffondor entraîna sa meilleure amie un peu à l'écart des autres.

-A quoi tu joue ?

-De quoi tu parle ? Lui demanda Mahaut.

-De toi et Jeremiah... et moi.

-De quoi tu parle ? Répéta t-elle.

-Tu sors avec lui parce que tu sais que je l'aime pas ?

-J'y crois pas ! Tu rapporte tout à toi !

-Absolument pas mais je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec lui c'est tout !

-Quand cesseras tu de t'occuper de mes affaires Sirius Edward Black ? Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi toute seule !

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois...

-NON ! C'est ce que je sais. Alors maintenant ça suffit et tu ne me parle plus jamais de Jeremiah. C'est un mec bien et je m'entends très bien avec. J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir une bonne relation avec lui.

-Mahaut c'est un naze, bellâtre et prétentieux.

-Tu es en train de dresser ton portrait Sirius. Dit Mahaut en plantant là le garçon, sous les regards de toute la Salle Commune qui avait suivi l'échange.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? Demanda Sirius rageusement en montant dans son dortoir. C'était un mauvais week end pour le Maraudeur.

De son côté Mahaut passait la soirée avec ses meilleures amies assise sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. James passait la soirée avec Maisy dans la Salle sur Demande, Remus était avec Lynn dans la bibliothèque et Peter révisait ses sorts dans la salle de métamorphose.

-Je passe la soirée la plus pourrie de mon existence et aucun de mes meilleurs amis n'est là pour moi ! Pesta Sirius toute la soirée en ruminant allongé sur son lit.

-J'ai été trop dure ? Demandait Mahaut à Lily et Helen.

-Tu a été comme il faut, si tu ne le lui avais pas dit ça te serait resté sur le coeur. Dit Lily.

-Mon p'tit nymphéa t'es la meilleure.

-Oui. On me l'a souvent dit. Se venta l'autre pendant que ses amies s'esclaffaient.

-Alors Helen ? Qui va tu te trouver ? J'ai Jeremiah et Lily à Noé...

-Et bien pour commencer il y à Julian Preston, je le trouve vraiment trop craquant et en plus il est drôle et il est poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Ensuite il y a...

-Quoi ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Il y a que Julian qui me plaît. Je le trouve drôle, attachant, sensible,... Je craque littéralement pour lui.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore avec nous ? Va le voir ! conseilla Lily.

-Tu a raison. On se voit ce soir. Enfin cette nuit, demain matin, j'en sais rien ! Vous êtes les meilleures et je vous aime pour ça !

Après le départ de Helen Mahaut et Lily ne parlèrent pas un moment.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Bon on va pas jouer à ça ! Plaisanta Mahaut. Alors avec Noé ?

-Je crois que je tombe amoureuse.

-Je serais déjà tombée amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps si j'étais toi. Remarqua Mahaut.

-Attends tu sors avec Jeremiah Schmidt. Major de sa promo, préfet en chef, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds par dessus le marché.

-Oui c'est vrai. En plus il est adorable.

-les Serdaigles sont tellement mieux que les Gryffondors ! Lâcha Lily.

-Et tu as tellement raison. Les Gryffondors sont si prétentieux, imbus de leurs personnes, surs d'eux,... Continua Mahaut.

-Qu'est ce qu'on aime les Gryffondors ! La coupa la rousse.

-Ca oui on les aimes ! Mais si on ne sort pas avec c'est qu'il y a une raison. Ajouta la brune.

-Oui.

-Oui.

-Bon on redescends je commence à geler. Si on allait dans ton lit ? Proposa Lily.

-Pourquoi mon lit ?

-Parce qu'il est mieux que le mien.

-C'est pas une raison ! Rétorqua Mahaut.

-La dernière fois on était dans le mien.

-C'est pas vrai on était dans celui de Helen !

-SI c'est vrai et puis de toute façon quand il y a eu l'orage t'es venue dormir dans le mien !

Mahaut se souvint de cette nuit là. Elle qui avait une peur bleue des orages, elle s'était réfugiée dans le lit de sa meilleure amie, d'ailleurs imitée par son autre meilleure amie.

-Et si on se mettait dans le lit de Helen ? Proposa alors Mahaut.

-Pas de problèmes.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

:Petit jeu de mot sur le sens du mot lily en anglais : nymphéa ou nénuphar

Prochain Chapitre : Action Ou Vérité.

Note de L'auteur : Encore et toujours merci aux reviews, en général je réponds aux reviews par mail, mais comme certains sont en anonymes je les remercie ici...


	18. Actions Ou Vérités

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Maisy Osborne, Taylor Crow, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Mahaut et Lily se sont réconciliées, et Le Choixpeau à désigné le nom des costumes la soirée de la Saint Valentin approche à Grands pas et ça tombe bien pour James, Lily et Mahaut qui se sont trouvés des amoureux, mais pour Sirius, Remus et Peter rien n'est joué. Katie a demandé à Sirius de faire une pause, Remus n'ose pas se déclarer à Lynn et seule Taylor Crow s'intéresse à Peter, Helen, elle, tente sa chance avec Julian Preston. Cependant Sirius et Mahaut se sont disputés à propos de la relation de Mahaut avec Jeremiah.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 18 : Action ou Vérité. **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Le jour du bal approchait à grands pas et les costumes de la plupart des élèves étaient prêts mais dans le dortoir des filles de 6e année à Gryffondor, régnait un bazar monstre.

-C'est horrible ! Je dois me déguiser en marchande du XIIIe siècle et je sais pas comment elles étaient. Se plaignit Katie.

-J'ai presque fini mon costume je vais t'aider. Proposa Helen qui apportait la touche finale à sa toge.

-Tu me sauverais la vie Helen ! La remercia la jeune fille pendant que Mahaut et Polly piquaient un ourlet à la robe de Lily, qui, debout sur une table au milieu du dortoir cousait une toque en fourrure pour Polly.

-On s'y ai prises vraiment trop tard. Dit Polly.

-Ca tu peux le dire ! S'exclamèrent en choeur Lily et Katie.

-Synchro. Remarqua Polly.

-Tu seras cocue avant moi ! Dirent en choeur les deux filles de nouveau.

Les 5 filles éclatèrent de rire au moment ou Narcissa, Lynn et Liz entraient dans la chambre.

-Quand vous disiez que c'était le bordel je pensais pas que c'était un champs de bataille à ce point là ! Dit Lynn en posant son costume sur le lit de Katie.

-Moi non plus. J'ai finit ma toge Helen. Dit Elisabeth en posant elle aussi son costume sur le lit de Katie.

-Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour finir le mien. Dit Narcissa qui devait être pour la soirée Guenièvre.

-Je me demandais, Narcissa, tu seras avec qui ce soir ? Il y a un Arthur ou tu va te retrouver avec Remus en Lancelot ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Je suis avec Remus ? Et vous ? Vous êtes avec qui ?

-Je suis avec Melilus Boyle, à Poufsouffle, May est avec son chéri, Lily avec Franck Londubat, Katie est avec un Serpentard en 7e et Polly est avec mon chéri. Dit Helen avant d'ajouter. Et Lynn et Liz ?

-Moi je suis avec James et Liz est avec un gars en 5e à Serpentard. Dit Lynn.

-C'est vrai j'avais oublié que c'était toi qui avait récupéré Cléopâtre. D'un côté je suis contente que ce soit toi. Dit Mahaut.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda Lynn.

-Non ! Aïe. La jeune fille venait de se piquer avec l'une des aiguilles.

-Et voilà Polly j'ai fini ta toque.

-Merci Lil. Tu pourrais coudre mon chauffe mains aussi ?

-Pas de problèmes.

Les 8 adolescentes continuèrent leurs travaux de coutures jusque tard dans la nuit et le lendemain dans le dortoir des filles de 6e année à Gryffondor se trouvaient 3 filles de Serdaigle dont une de 5e année.

-Au fait Lynn, je voulais savoir, ton anniversaire t'a plu ? Demanda Helen en sortant de la douche.

-C'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu.

Evelyn Meyer, appelée plus communément Lynn avait en effet fêté ses 16 ans, le 13 février dernier et les Maraudeurs avaient bien entendu été de la partie.

Les 8 filles passèrent la journée ensemble ne se séparant que pour aller aux toilettes ou voir vite fait entre 2 couloirs leurs amoureux respectifs.

Helen avait Julian, Lily avait Noé, Mahaut avait Jeremiah, Lynn avait vu Remus, Katie avait croisé Sirius, Polly avait flirté avec Tristan et Elisabeth avait discuté avec un des amis de Tristan. Seule Narcissa ne laissait aucun garçon l'approcher. Sa soeur, la surveillait et si jamais elle discutait avec un garçon elle le rapporterais à Lucius.

-C'est dingue ça ! S'exclama Sirius après que Mahaut et lynn soient revenues chercher Katie auprès de Sirius.

-De quoi Sirius ? Soupira Remus.

-Elles sont dans le même dortoir depuis 6 ans et elles deviennent soudainement super amies ! Elles se quittent plus !

-Elles ont appris à se connaître. Soupira encore le lycanthrope.

-Mouais. Sirius restait sceptique et ne voyait pas d'un très bon oeil cette amitié naissante. Elles s'éloignent de nous. Ajouta t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation Remus tiqua.

-C'est vrai. Dit James en rejoignant ses 2 meilleurs amis. Peter devrait sortir de l'infirmerie pour le bal. Je viens de croiser Katie, May et Lynn, elles étaient littéralement explosées de rire. Continua le brun.

-Ouais elles se quittent plus. Là elles allaient se maquiller pour le bal ! Parodia Sirius.

Pendant ce temps là dans la chambre des filles. Mahaut, Lynn et Katie étaient mortes de rire.

-Vous les auriez vu c'était tordant. D'abord Sirius et ensuite James ! Réussi à dire Lynn entre deux hoquets.

-C'était trop tordant ! Ajouta Katie.

-J'suis dégoûtée d'avoir ratée ça ! S'exclamèrent en choeur Helen, Polly et Lily.

-Tu seras cocue avant moi ! Se dépêchèrent de dire Polly et Lily.

Les filles continuèrent de se préparer en plaisantant et à 18 heures 25, elles quittèrent la chambre des 6e années de Gryffondor. Dans la Salle Commune Lily retrouva Franck, Lynn retrouva James et Narcissa Retrouva Remus, et au sortir de la Salle, Melilus attendait Helen, Julian attendait Polly mais il embrassa quand même sa petite amie en lui souhaitant une bonne saint Valentin, et Mahaut retrouva Jeremiah. Les deux cavaliers de Katie et Elisabeth les attendaient dans le Halle d'entrée et leurs présentèrent quand même leurs bras, même si elles étaient des Serdaigles et Gryffondores.

Les couples entraient par petits groupes dans la Grande Salle et Mahaut, Jeremiah, Lily, Franck, Narcissa, Remus, Lynn, James, Maisy et son cavalier un Poufsouffle de 6e année s'installèrent autour d'une table circulaire.

Sirius, Maya, Peter, Taylor, Katie, son Serpentard, Polly, Julian, Helen et Melilus s'installèrent autour d'une autre.

Lily et Franck s'étaient arrangés pour que leurs petits amis respectifs soient assis à des tables proches ainsi Alice Stone petite amie de Franck et Noé étaient à la table derrière celle ou étaient les deux autres. Seule Elisabeth se retrouvait éloignée des Maraudeurs et des filles heureusement elle s'était retrouvée à la table de Noé.

-Même si ta robe est un peu courte, tu es la plus belle de la soirée. Tu es splendide. Chuchota Jeremiah dans le creux de l'oreille de Mahaut.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Lui chuchota t-elle en plaisantant.

Elle avait une mini robe chasuble blanche, des ballerines rouges et un foulard rouge à pois blancs noué dans ses cheveux brushés. Helen avait une toge d'une blancheur immaculée et des spartiates en cuir brun, ses cheveux avaient été allongés à l'aide d'un sort et elle s'était fait des ondulations. Lily portait une sublime robe en soie, taffetas et autres tissus délicats, elle s'était créé un corset sublime et ses jupes étaient délicatement ajourées. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un délicat chignon et portait un camée sur un ruban de soie en ras de cou. Katie portait elle aussi un corset sur une chemise de coton blanc et une jupe de toile brune. Polly la princesse russe portait un fourreau de soie bleu pâle avec une étole, une toque et un chauffe mains en fourrure brune, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon savamment étudié. Lynn en Cléopâtre portait une perruque de perles et un drapé dans les tons écrus et rouges avec une paire de sandales dorées. Elisabeth en Cassandre portait une simple toge blanche. A croire que toutes les copines de James étaient attirées par ce costume, Maisy était en Morgane dans une robe dans les tons bruns et violets. Narcissa en Guenièvre portait une longue robe drapée violette et or avec des ballerines dorées et elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon de tresses.

A chaque pas que chacune des filles faisait elle s'attirait tout les regards. En y regardant de plus près Mahaut s'aperçut qu'elle était celle qui avait la robe la plus courte de tout les élèves. Elle détailla alors les cavalières de ses amis.

Sirius était avec Maya qui portait une robe taille empire dans des tons ambrés qui mettaient en valeur sa peau de noire. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon et rehaussés d'un diadème. Peter était avec Taylor qui avait vraiment fait des efforts et qui portait une longue robe noire ceinturée par un large ruban ocre, ses cheveux nattés soigneusement. Noé, lui, avait pour cavalière Lisa Samson. Elle portait une toilette étudiée comprenant une chemise de soie blanche, un corset beige, un jupon blanc et une jupe chocolat.

Toutes les filles s'étaient appliquées à réaliser de beaux costumes. Mais certains étaient plus réussis que d'autres.

La soirée commença comme la dernière fois par une valse. Ce fut fort distrayant pour tout le monde de voir une icône sixties, Cléopâtre et Hélène de Troie danser une valse mais ce fut encore plus drôle de voir Jules César et Lancelot en danser une. Il y avait des élèves chargés comme la dernière fois de prendre des photos du bal. Et la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Sirius demanda d'abord la permission à Maya puis à Jeremiah pour danser une valse avec Mahaut.

-Je suis désolé. Je te demande pardon. Tu sors avec qui tu veux. Dit d'une traite le garçon.

-Pardon ?

-Ne me force pas à répéter s'il te plaît. Supplia le Gryffondor.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu ne changeras jamais. J'accepte tes excuses si tu me promets de ne plus te mêler de ma relation avec Jeremiah. C'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais.

Sirius promit et à l afin de la danse, réconcilié avec sa meilleure amie il invita Maya.

Après la danse il se courba en deux en une révérence polie face à sa jolie compagne mais bientôt un ricanement pas tout à fait de circonstance se fit en entendre.

-Du jamais vu. Black la soubrette...

-Tiens Snivellus, Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'étaient pas croisés tout les deux. T'a d'jà perdu ta cavalière ou elle a fui en voyant ta sale face ?

-Sirius tu devrais pas faire ça ! Je sais déjà comment ca va se terminer et toi aussi tu sais ! Dit Maya pour s'interposer entre son cavalier et le Serpentard.

-Oh... C'est trop mignon elle lui défend de toucher au Serpentard la noiraude. Alors Black déjà soumis ?

-Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça !

-Laisse Sirius.

Maya l'éloigna et Rogue s'en alla, visiblement ravi d'avoir échauffé le Gryffondor. Le garçon laissa sa compagne danser avec de nombreux garçons et il invita sa petite amie à danser.

-S'il te plaît, dis moi que tu a réfléchi. Supplia t-il.

-J'ai réfléchi.

-Et qu'en résulte t-il ? La pressa t-il.

-Et bien je suis lucide, je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux, et je sais aussi que tu resteras toujours un coureur et que je ne serais jamais ta priorité...

-Mes copines sont toujours mes priorités. La coupa t-il.

-Sirius. Soupira t-elle. Je ne passerais jamais avant James, Remus, Mahaut, Helen et les autres. Et je ne sais pas si on devrait continuer.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? Moi je suis bien avec toi.

-Allons Sirius... Moi je suis amoureuse de toi mais toi tu ne l'es pas de moi. Est ce que c'est une bonne relation quand l'un donne plus que l'autre ?

-Je peux te donner plus si tu veux ! Mais je ne te comprends pas, tu es amoureuse mais tu veux rompre.

-Je ne veux pas rompre, ce que je veux c'est ne pas souffrir Sirius. Et je t'ai vu avec tes ex. Je sais comment tu es...

-Laisse moi te prouver que tu a tort.

-Je ne sais pas, Sirius.

Le Maraudeur pris alors son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Autour d'eux le monde continuait à tourner et Lynn tentait sa chance avec Remus. Pendant que Mahaut dansait un slow avec Jeremiah, Lily et Noé s'embrassait eux aussi mais dans le parc. Julian et Helen avait quittés la Grande Salle depuis longtemps, Maisy et James dansaient, Taylor assise sur Peter l'embrassait fougueusement, Polly et Tristan discutaient, Elisabeth était partie dans une salle de classe avec Spencer l'ami de Tristan et Narcissa assise à table surveillait ses amis.

-Alors soeurette on est seule ?

-Oui un peu.

-Et bien rejoins moi dans le Hall dans 5 minutes.

La brune s'en alla laissant sa petite soeur perplexe. Mais Narcissa se fraya quand même un passage à travers la piste de danse pour rejoindre sa soeur dans le Hall d'entrée.

Bellatrix s'y trouvait en compagnie de 2 silhouettes encapuchonnées dans leurs capes.

-Je t'ai apporté une surprise. Dit la brune.

-Bella à quoi tu joue ? S'impatienta la blonde.

La plus haute silhouette ôta son capuchon, se dévoilant aux regards de la jeune fille.

-Bonsoir Narcissa. Murmura le jeune homme à la voix enjôleuse.

-Mons...

-Narcissa, tu peux m'appeler Lucius. Nous sommes fiancés.

-Bonsoir Lucius. Répondit t-elle de la même voix calme qu'il utilisait.

-Narcissa, voudrait tu que nous nous isolions ? Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu le loisir de faire connaissance. Il parlait d'une voix calme et claire ou perçait un accent aristocratique de noblesse.

-Avec plaisir Lucius. Narcissa suivit le jeune homme qui les mena tout les 2 devant une salle de classe.

Ils restaient là dans la salle de classe guindés par les bonnes manières qui entouraient leurs rangs.

-J'ai peur Lucius.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je vais me marier avec vous dans un an, au sortir de mes études et je ne vous connaît absolument pas. Comment pourrais je marier avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas sans avoir peur ? Demanda la blonde.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyais avoir un geste tendre mais il se reprit bientôt et recula.

-Nous apprendrons à nous connaître après le mariage. Nous aurons toute une vie pour apprendre à nous connaître. Dit le blond.

Au même moment dans la Grande Salle, Sirius revenait avec des Bièraubeurres et des bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu

-Sirius tu sais ce que Mac Go nous a dit la dernière fois ! Le réprimanda Remus.

-Oui oui je sais mais je les ferais disparaître.

-Très bien.

Il ne restait plus dans la Grande Salle que quelques élèves réunis autour de tables et ayant également des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.

Autour de la table, Polly, Tristan, Mahaut, Jeremiah, James, Maisy, Peter, Taylor, Sirius, Katie, Remus et Lynn.

-Ou est Narcissa ? Demanda Polly.

-Elle est partie avec sa soeur. Répondit Mahaut en ouvrant une bouteille de Pur feu.

Les adolescents burent et plaisantèrent pendant un moment puis Peter raccompagna Taylor aux dortoirs et James raccompagna lui aussi Maisy aux dortoirs avant de revenir. Entre temps Lily et Noé et Helen et Julian étaient revenus dans la Grande Salle. Les jeunes gens étaient tous assis par terre en cercle et jouaient à Action / Vérité.

C'était au tour de Lynn de poser une question.

-Lily. Action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Tu va monter sur cette table et soulever tes jupes. Dit la Serdaigle.

L'alcool aidant Lily monta sur la table et souleva ses jupes avant de redescendre et de poser à son tour la question à ...

-Tout le monde. Dit Lily au moment ou James et Peter s'asseyaient en tailleur dans le cercle.

-On t'écoute Miss Sous Vêtements Noirs. Plaisanta Mahaut.

-Alors je veux savoir qui es toujours puceau ! Dit Lily en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

-Nan Lily ! T'a pas le droit ! Dit Helen.

-Bien sur que j'ai le droit. Allez répondez. James.

-Non je suis plus puceau et depuis longtemps ! Répondit James.

-Moi non plus ! Fanfaronna Sirius.

-Je suis encore puceau moi. Dit Peter.

-Moi aussi. Dit Julian.

-Moi je suis plus vierge. Na na nère. Dit Polly.

-Moi non plus. Dit Mahaut.

-Tu n'es plus vierge ? Demandèrent en choeur Lily, James et Sirius

-Non.

-Avec qui t'a perdu ta virginité ? Demanda Lily.

-Amadeus.

-Quoi ce connard de français ? S'exclama Sirius.

-Allez c'est pas fini. Tristan ? Katie ?

-Moi jsuis plus puceau. Dit Tristan.

-Bon j'avoue. Moi non plus je ne suis plus puceau. Dit Jeremiah.

-Je suis encore vierge. Avoua Helen.

-Moi aussi. Dit Katie.

-Pas moi. Dit Lynn.

-Ni moi. Dit Noé.

-Je ne suis plus vierge. Dit Lily.

-Je... suis encore puceau. Avoua Remus.

-Alors Remus c'est à toi de poser la question puisque t'es le dernier à avoir répondu. Dit Lily.

-Ok. Jeremiah. Action ou Vérité ?

-Action.

-C'est dingue ce que peut de gens prennent vérité. Remarqua le lycanthrope. Alors tu va boire cul sec un verre à vin entier de Whisky.

Jeremiah se leva en chancelant et prit un verre à vin sur la table qu'il remplit de Whisky pur feu à ras bord et le vida d'un coup sec.

-Ah ! Dit le brun en secouant la tête. Sirius action ou verité ?

-Action.

-Lèche par terre. De là à là. Dit le brun à l'autre.

Sirius s'exécuta et demanda à Lynn d'embrasser Remus après qu'elle eut dit Action. S'en suivit alors un marathon d'action, après qu'elle eut embrassé le loup garou, Lynn demanda à Helen d'imiter le singe et Helen demanda à Katie de réciter l'alphabet en elfique, Katie demanda alors à Tristan d'embrasser Lily, Tristan demanda à Polly de l'embrasser et Polly demanda à James de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de Maisy. Elle n'était pas là et personne n'irait lui répéter.

-Elle est chaude comme la braise. Avoua James en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Maintenant à... hey salut Narcissa. Viens assied toi avec nous on rigole bien.

-Vous avez trop bu.

-Alors bois avec nous et il n'y aura plus de différence. Dit Helen.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait du bien de se lâcher. Dit Lynn. Allez Cissa, viens.

-Ok. Ok. Narcissa remonta un peu ses jupes et s'assit à même le sol.

-Bon alors Narcissa action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Tu dois boire 3 Pur Feu avant qu'on remonte.

-C'est parti. Donnez moi ces bouteilles. Allez bon donc c'est mon tour c'est ça ? Très bien Mahaut ? Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Wahou ! Mahaut est la première à dire ''Vérité''. Remarqua Helen.

-Alors ? J'attends ma question. Dit Mahaut.

-Est ce que... Est ce que... Hum... Tu aimes Sirius ?

Tous se stoppèrent nets dans leurs actions.

-Alors ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami. C'est évident que je l'aime. Dit Mahaut après avoir hésité un instant.

-C'est pas ma question.

-Bah si... Tu m'a demandé si je l'aimais.

-Oui mais d'amour.

-Non je ne l'aime pas d'amour. C'est mon meilleur ami ! Répondit Mahaut.

-Très bien. C'est ton tour. Ajouta Narcissa en se resservant un verre de Pur Feu.

-Ok... hum... Tout le monde.

Des actions fusèrent de toutes parts.

-Vous avez donc tous des choses à cacher ? Joua Mahaut.

-May t'a trop bu ! Dit Jeremiah en s'ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

-Et alors ? Tout le monde a trop bu. Chacun va dire ce qu'il pense de ses voisins. Remus tu commence.

-J'aime beaucoup Lynn c'est une fille censée, très intelligente et très belle.

-Wouhou ! Sifflèrent tout les autres sauf Lynn et Narcissa.

-Et James... trop de choses à dire. Un de mes meilleurs amis. Un gars génial, plein de ressources. James à toi.

-Remus c'est un gars plein de secrets mais qui partage tout avec nous ! et Katie j'crois que t'es une fille intelligente mais je te connais pas vraiment... A ton tour.

-Je connais pas James mais je pense que c'est un chic type. Et Sirius est un connard de première avec les filles, il les traite comme des objets, des choses et quand il en veut plus il les jette mais bon je l'aime... Chéri ! Dit t-elle en levant son verre comme pour trinquer avant de le vider d'une traite.

-Wahou... Merci Katie. Moi je pense que t'es une fille super que je mérite pas et Jeremiah bah je te déteste. Tu es un putain de connard prétentieux et bellâtre mais si ma 'tite May sort avec toi c'est que tu dois avoir quelques qualités !

-Je t'aime pas non plus figure toi. T'es trop prétentieux et sur de toi mais t'es le meilleur amis de Mahaut alors tu dois aussi avoir quelques qualités.

-Je trouve que tu es un garçon vraiment très beau et très intelligent. Dit Mahaut à Jeremiah en titubant pour aller chercher une bouteille sur la table. Et ma Lily tu sais comme je t'aime. T'es une fille... Mahaut se laissa tomber entre Lily et Jeremiah. Géniale. Ouais t'es une fille géniale.

-Toi aussi t'es géniale. Et Noé j'te l'ai jamais dit mais j'crois bien que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi j'crois bien que j't'aime. Avoua le garçon. Pis Peter j'te connais pas mais t'a pas l'air bien méchant.

-T'a l'air sympa. Dit Peter. Et Justin aussi.

-Ouais toi aussi t'a l'air sympa Peter sauf que je m'appelle Julian. Coincé, timide et maladroit mais sympa. Helen, t'es la plus belle fille de cette école, j'suis franchement content de sortir avec toi.

-Moi aussi. Oh Cissa c'est toi à côté de moi. J't'adore t'es une fille super et pleine de bons conseils.

-Helen t'es une fille vraiment vraiment intelligente et Tristan je pense que t'es un chic type mais t'es traître à ton sang on m'a un peu appris à te mépriser mais t'a l'air d'être un chic type. Dit Narcissa en entamant sa deuxième bouteille de Pur Feu.

-Et toi une chic nana. Polly t'es mignonne, intelligente et drôle.

-Toi aussi Trist', Lynn t'es une chouette fille. Toi tu sais comprendre les gens ! Dit la jeune fille en pointant Lynn du doigt.

-T'es aussi une chouette fille en plus je sais que t'a vécu des trucs durs mais c'est cool tu en rajoutes pas des tonnes sur ta douleur et Remus t'es trop mystérieux mais je te démasquerais toi et tout tes secrets et on seras super potes voire plus ! Plaisanta la 5e année en se levant.

-Hey j'ai une idée ! Ramassez toutes les bouteilles ! Dit Mahaut en se levant en chancelant à son tour sur ses pieds nus.

Les autres ramassèrent les bouteilles qu'ils firent disparaître et se levèrent. Les 15 adolescents se levèrent et titubèrent jusqu'à la salle sur demande ou le jeu reprit avec encore plus de boissons autour d'eux.

-Lynn t'a été la dernière à répondre à ton tour de poser la question ! Hoqueta Mahaut en s'allongeant sur le dos une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu entre les mains.

-Ah ouais c'est mon tour ?

-Ouaip ! Acquiesça Julian.

-Alors je vais demander aux Maraudeurs. Action ou vérité ?

-Action ! Dirent James, Remus, Peter et Sirius en choeur.

-Non vérité ! Dirent Helen, Mahaut et Lily.

-Honneur aux dames ! Bredouilla Lynn en buvant au goulot de sa bouteille imitant les 3 Maraudeuses. Donc aux Maraudeurs...

Mahaut attira à l'aide d'un sort une caisse située dans un des coins de la pièce. En l'ouvrant elle y trouva de la Vodka Glaciale et de l'Absinthe. Elle s'ouvrit d'ailleurs une bouteille de ce dernier breuvage.

-Oh de La Glaciale ! J'en ai jamais bu ! Se coupa Lynn. Mahaut fit passer des bouteilles et Lynn reprit. Êtes vous amoureux en ce moment ?

Lily fut la première à répondre par l'affirmative. Imitée par Remus.

-Sirius ? Demanda Katie désireuse de savoir.

-Ouais, j'crois que j'suis amoureux de toi, Kate. Dit Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse mais je pourrais tomber amoureuse de Julian. Dit Helen.

Peter répondit par la négative, Mahaut répondit à peu de choses prêt la même chose que Helen et James...

-Ouais.

-De qui ? Demanda Lynn.

-C'est plus ton tour ! La coupa t-il.

-Allez James de qui ? Dis nous on veut savoir ! Le taquinèrent Polly et Narcissa.

-Pas de Maisy j'espère ! S'exclama Polly qui visiblement ne portait pas la Poufsouffle dans son coeur.

-Non. Mais j'aimerais garder ça pour moi.

-Il a pas assez bu ! Dit alors Jeremiah. Sinon il nous le dirait.

Ce qui fit pouffer toutes les filles.

-Jeremiah ? Demanda James.

-Ouais ?

-Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Pourquoi tu sors avec Mahaut ?

-Parce qu'elle est belle, intelligente, mystérieuse, sensible et très attirante.

-Que de compliments ! Dit Mahaut avant d'embrasser le garçon.

Les petit jeu s'acheva quelques heures, quelques confessions et quelques douzaines de bouteilles plus tard.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Prochain Chapitre : Conséquences.


	19. Conséquences

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Maisy Osborne, Taylor Crow, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Le bal approchant les filles de 6e années à Gryffondor réalisent leurs costumes ensemble à l'aide de 3 filles de Serdaigle. En effet Mahaut, Helen et Lily se rapprochent de Polly et Katie et Elisabeth, Lynn et Narcissa. Le bal de la Saint Valentin est une réussite et Sirius présente ses excuses à Mahaut. En fin de soirée les Maraudeurs amènent de nouveau de l'alcool et la soirée se finit par un action / vérité au cours duquel tout le monde se confie.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 19 : Conséquences. **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Le lendemain matin Mahaut se réveilla dans les bras de Jeremiah. Il l'avait recouverte d'un plaid et lui caressait les cheveux.

-Bonjour. Chuchota t-il.

-J'ai l'impression qu'une demi douzaine d'éléphants est assise sur ma tête. Lui répondit t-elle.

-Ouais ?

-On est où ? Demanda t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Dans la Salle sur Demande.

Mahaut se leva en titubant.

-Ouh là. Ca tourne un peu.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. On aurait dit un champ de bataille. Des bouteilles vides parsemées un peu partout dans la pièce, des chemises, des vestes, des escarpins et parfois des robes jetées au sol. Sirius tenait Katie dans ses bras, allongés sur un canapé. Sur un autre canapé Lily et Noé et sur le dernier Polly et Tristan. Par terre Narcissa, Peter et James. Sur une méridienne Lynn allongée et Remus, assis par terre, la tête dans les bras en appui sur la méridienne. Tous étaient recouverts de plaid ou de couvertures.

-Ou sont Helen et Julian ? Demanda t-elle à son petit ami.

-Ils sont allés se changer et petit déjeuner.

-Je vais faire pareil. Dit t-elle dans un bâillement.

-Je te raccompagne. Proposa le Serdaigle en lui déposant sur les épaules une veste qui devait être au Lord Nelson.

-Merci.

Il la raccompagna jusque devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et lui donna rendez vous une demi heure plus tard dans le Hall.

Dans la chambre Mahaut retrouva Helen qui sortait de sa douche.

-Passé une bonne soirée ? Demanda la blonde en se tapotant le visage pour essayer de faire disparaître les cernes.

-Et toi ? Demanda t-elle avant de suggérer. Essaie un sort de dissimulation.

-Excellente mais je crois qu'on a trop bu et qu'on a dit des conneries.

-Ah oui ? Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Je vais prendre ma douche on en reparle après ? Proposa la brune.

-Ouais. Et essaie de réfléchir à ce que tu a dit et fait. La douche m'a aidée moi. Dit Helen en déroulant la serviette qu'elle avait autour de la tête.

Mahaut laissa sa meilleure amie se démener avec ses cheveux et sa serviette et alla prendre sa douche.

-HELEN ! Cria t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la salle de bain tout en maintenant une serviette autour de sa poitrine.

-Quoi ?

-Est ce qu'on a fait un strip poker ?

-Oui.

-Noon ! Gémit la brune en se laissant tomber sur le lit le plus proche de la porte de la salle de bain. A savoir : le sien.

-Et si. Quand tu t'es réveillée tu était habillée ? Demanda Helen. La brune hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Tu en a de la chance, Moi, je me suis réveillée en soutien gorge et petite culotte dans les bras de Julian qui était en caleçon.

-Oh Merlin. Geint encore la Gryffondor.

Les deux filles s'habillèrent en silence et descendirent ensuite dans le Hall ou les attendaient Julian et Jeremiah.

La Grande Salle avait été rangée et les décorations de Saint Valentin avaient disparues. Mahaut et Helen se traînèrent jusqu'à leur table toujours accompagnées des deux garçons. La Grande Salle était quand même assez pleine et les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigles étaient presque complètes. Ce qui n'était pas le cas chez les Serpentards et les Gryffondors.

-Misère. Il faut que j'arrête de boire moi ! Se plaignit Mahaut en se servant un bol de café.

-Pourquoi tu es très drôle quand tu bois. Plaisanta Jeremiah.

-Jeremiah ! Le réprimanda t-elle.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai, tu était très drôle quand tu a imitée Chourave, Slughorn et Mac Gonnagal.

-Oh non j'ai fait mes imitations ? Demanda t-elle.

Les 3 autres acquiescèrent et Mahaut pris sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je suis perdue. Ma réputation est ternie à jamais. Gémit t-elle.

-Non pas du tout. Au contraire j'ai découvert une fille très drôle hier soir. Dit Julian. Je ne te connaissais pas avant mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être si drôle. Avoua encore le Poufsouffle.

-Merci de me remonter le moral. Dit la brune alors que Lynn entrait dans la Grande Salle et venait s'asseoir avec les 4 autres.

-Est ce normal que je me sois réveillée en petite culotte ? Demanda t-elle mi-furieuse mi-amusée.

-On a fait un strip poker.

-Quoi le jeu moldu ? Mais qui a eu cette idée ?

-Toi. Glissa Narcissa en s'asseyant en face de son amie et à côté de Mahaut.

-Tu plaisante ? Demanda t-elle en fermant la bouche.

-Absolument pas. J'ai beaucoup trop bu mais je me souviens que c'est toi. Et c'est même toi qui m'a même appris à jouer au poker.

-Misère. Geint Lynn à son tour.

Au fur et à mesure les élèves qui avaient fait la fête dans la Salle sur Demande arrivèrent et remplirent la table des Gryffondors.

-Nous sommes tous perdus, hein ? Demanda Lily.

-Affirmatif Miss Sous Vêtements Noirs. Répondit Sirius en se détachant de Katie.

-Oh pitié arrête de m'appeler comme ça je veux oublier cette soirée. Gémit Lily en beurrant un toast qu'elle tendit à Noé.

-Merci. Et si c'est moi qui t'appelles comme ça ? Demanda t-il à la rousse.

-Je te plaque. Répondit t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Allons Lily. On s'est tous plus ou moins retrouvé en sous vêtements. Tenta Remus pour dédramatiser la situation.

-Tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir doit rester entre nous et on n'y fait plus allusion OK ? Demanda t-elle aux 14 autres alors que Maisy se dirigeait vers le groupe.

-Ok. Répondirent tout les autres.

-Au fait Mahaut c'est vrai que t'a couché avec ce connard de français ? Demanda Sirius.

-SIRIUS ! S'exclama la brune. On n'en parles plus de ça non plus. OK !

-Ouais.

-Et ce n'est pas un connard de français.

-Hey Jamie ! Glissa Maisy en s'asseyant entre James et Remus.

-Coucou toi.

Tout les autres pouffèrent de rire quand Maisy demanda à James s'il avait été sage.

-Ouais il a été très sage t'inquiètes pas. Dit Sirius en pouffant avant de finalement éclater de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda Maisy après que tout les autres aient éclatés de rire.

-Rien. Ils ont trop bu hier.

Entre deux hoquets, Remus parvint à dire le mot braise relançant les rires des autres. James proposa une petite sortie romantique dans le parc à Maisy qui accepta. Quand enfin ils se calmèrent le petit groupe désormais réduit au nombre de 13 puisque James était parti avec Maisy et que Taylor avait voulu montrer un truc à Peter, quitta la Grande salle et se rendit dans la Salle sur demande qu'ils rangèrent et ou ils récupérèrent leurs déguisements oubliés.

-C'est une horreur et c'est nous qui avons fait ça ! Dit Lynn en pliant toutes les couvertures pendant que Mahaut, Lily, Polly et Katie ramassaient les bouteilles et les mettaient dans des caisses.

-C'est la troisièmes caisse de bouteilles qu'on remplit et on a pas finit ! Remarqua Polly.

-Elles contiennent combien de bouteilles les caisses ? Demanda Jeremiah.

-2...6...10...12...18...22. 25 bouteilles. Compta Lily.

-On a donc bu au moins 75 bouteilles et c'est pas fini.

Après 2 heures de rangements la salle était propre et nette excepté les 8 caisses posées dans un coin.

-Ouf... Souffla Lily en se laissant tomber sur un canapé. C'était épuisant.

-Tu parles 187 bouteilles à ranger c'était du boulot. Ajouta Helen.

-Ca fait qu'on a bu approximativement 12 bouteilles et demi chacun. Dit Mahaut après avoir calculé mentalement le nombre de bouteilles ingérées.

-Sachant que certains ont bu plus que d'autre et qu'on avait des bouteilles dans la Grande Salle. Ajouta Narcissa.

Les miroir de Sirius chauffa dans sa poche et le Maraudeur l'en sortit pour voir James dans son reflet. Le brun demandait à Sirius et à tout les autres de le rejoindre devant la salle de métamorphose.

-Qu'est ce qu'il veut qu'on aille foutre là bas ? Maugréa Remus en se levant alors qu'il venait juste de s'asseoir.

-Aucune idée il a juste dit que c'était urgent.

Arrivés devant la salle les 13 adolescents furent accueillis par un comité d'accueil composé de Rusard, Dumbledore, Mac Gonnagal et 2 élèves de 7e années.

-Vous savez pourquoi on vous a fait venir ? Demanda Mac Gonnagal après avoir fait entrer tout le petit groupe rejoint par Peter et James.

-Non.

Mac Gonnagal fit un signe aux deux élèves qui donnèrent un paquet de photo à Tristan, Katie, Jeremiah et Noé qui les firent passer après les avoir regardées.

-Vous pouvez sortir. Dit Minerva Mac Gonnagal à Rusard et aux deux élèves après leurs avoir rendu les photos. Sur chacunes de ces photos on vous vois boire de l'alcool et le concierge de cette école Monsieur Rusard vous a entendu entrer dans la Salle sur Demande complètement ivres. C'est totalement irresponsable ! La moitié d'entre vous n'a pas la majorité ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de boire d'alcool ! Et encore moins dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Jeremiah Schmidt, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Julian Preston. Mettez vous dans ce coin ! Ordonna Mac Gonnagal en désignant un coin de la salle de classe. Evelyn Meyer là bas. Ordonna encore la professeur de Métamorphose en désignant un autre coin. Les autres là bas. L'école va envoyer une lettre à vos parents et vous serez tous collés jeudi soir, vendredi soir et samedi toute la journée.

-Professeur vous ne pouvez pas faire ça l'équipe de Gryffondor doit s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch jeudi soir. Dit James.

-Et celle de Serdaigle vendredi. Ajouta Jeremiah.

-Ca vous apprendras. Il faut assumer. Ce n'est que la conséquence de vos actes. Vous. Mac Gonnagal désigna Lily, Jeremiah, Remus et Julian. Vous restez tout les autres vous sortez et vous attendez dans le couloir. Restez Mademoiselle Meyer.

Tout le monde sortit du bureau sauf ceux qui devaient y rester. A travers la porte fermée, les adolescents assis par terre dans le couloir entendirent Mac Gonnagal crier sans vraiment comprendre les mots. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Lynn sortit du bureau et s'assit par terre avec les autres.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sirius.

-Elle m'a engueulée parce que je suis en 5e année. Et elle les a engueulés ensuite parce que ce sont des préfets et qu'ils auraient du m'ordonner de retourner dans ma chambre une fois le bal terminé.

On entendais encore les cris du professeur à travers la porte close. Après un quart d'heure passés assis dans le couloir la porte se rouvrit et elle les fit rentrer dans la classe.

Le Directeur prit la parole.

-Je suis très déçu de vos attitudes à tous. Je comprends que vous ayez voulu vous amuser mais ce n'était pass la bonne solution. L'alcool est interdit dans cette école et vous subirez les conséquences de vos actes. Outres les colles et les lettres à vos parents vous n'aurez pas d'autres punitions. Estimez vous heureux car c'est très grave ce que vous avez fait. Je devrais vous exclure de l'école. Cependant je pense que vous vous êtes assez punis tous seuls. Maintenant retournez à vos activités et que cela ne se reproduise plus. C'est déjà arrivé une fois et avec le Professeur Mac Gonnagal nous avions fermé les yeux, nous ne le referons pas. Dit le Directeur avant de les inviter à sortir.

-Ca va Lily ? Demanda Mahaut à la rousse qui avait les yeux rouges.

-Au moindre truc de travers qui arrive ils nous enlèvent nos insignes et il est possible que cet événement soit noté dans nos dossiers. Répondit Remus.

-La vache. Tout ça pour 200 misérables bouteilles. Siffla Sirius.

De retour dans le hall, Julian quitta le groupe et rejoignit les quartiers des Poufsouffles. Lynn, Noé, Narcissa et Jeremiah l'imitèrent pour rejoindre la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Les autres remontèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et comme si de rien n'était Tristan laissa les Maraudeurs et rejoignit ses amis, pendant que Katie et Polly montaient dans le dortoir et que les autres s'installaient dans leur coins de la Salle Commune.

-Le meilleur bal que j'ai jamais vécu même s'il s'est achevé sur un échec cuisant et humiliant. Dit Lily.

-Pareil. C'est si humiliant. L'alcool, l'action/vérité, le strip poker, les confessions et tout ça... Ajouta Mahaut.

-Ne m'en parle pas. La coupa Helen.

-Au moins il en est ressorti des choses positives je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de Kate et on a pu voir quel genre de dessous nous portions les uns les autres.

-Pitié Sirius. Gémit Lily.

-Il n'y a aucune honte à porter des dessous noirs Lily c'est même très classe. Je dois aussi avouer que l'ensemble dépareillé de Mahaut était très mignon et que les pois de Helen étaient très colorés. Mahaut et Helen se prirent la tête entre les mains pendant que Lily à plat ventre sur sa méridienne se cachait la tête sous un coussin pour ne pas entendre.

La veille Lily portait des dessous noirs, Mahaut un boxer à fines rayures rouges et blanches et un soutien gorge rouge à larges rayures blanches et Helen portait un ensemble à pois multicolores.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de ton caleçon avec des canards ? Demanda Mahaut pour se venger.

-Mais c'est pas celui que j'avais hier t'a pas le droit d'en parler traîtresse ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Sérieusement. Dit Remus.

-Sérieusement. C'était une excellente soirée ce qui est plus dur c'est le retour à la réalité et les conséquences. Au prochain bal on a plutôt intérêt à pas boire. Dit Helen.

-Ou à boire en cachette.

-Mahaut ! S'exclamèrent en choeur Lily et Remus.

-Quoi ? Arrêtez on est carrément desinhibés quand on bois et on ne s'est jamais autant confiés les uns aux autres que hier soir. Sérieusement.

-Sérieusement. C'est vrai mais à t'entendre on a besoin de ça pour se parler. Dit Remus.

-Est ce que vous croyez sérieusement que non bourrée comme un pot je vous aurait avoué que j'avais couché avec Amadeus ou bien alors que Lily serait montée sur cette table et nous aurait montré son cul ? Quoi... Merde à la fin.

-Nan c'est vrai mais on regrettes.

-Pas moi. Dit Helen. J'ai passé une soirée géniale et je regrettes rien.

-Pas même la lettre que Mac Go va envoyer à tes parents ?

-Meredith s'est fait surprendre pendant qu'elle faisait crac sus boum avec son copain quand elle était en 7e année alors quelques Bièraubeurres ne tuerons pas mes parents.

-Et le Whisky ? La Vodka et l'Absinthe ? Demanda James en souriant.

-Ils en le sauront pas puisque sur les photos on ne voit que des bièraubeurres et peut être c'est vrai une ou deux de Whisky mais ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir.

-C'est pas vrai mais t'a pensé à tout ? Demanda Lily.

-Ouais dans le couloir. Quand on vous attendaient avec en fond sonores les cris de Minnie Mac Go.

-Minnie ? Demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est bien Minerva qu'elle s'appelle la Mac Go ?

-Ouais.

-Bah le diminutif de Minerva c'est Minnie. Tout le monde sait ça ! Plaisanta Helen.

Au dîner le soir même, Mahaut put voir que Elisabeth sortait avec Spencer, l'ami de Tristan qui lui sortait avec Polly et elle eut la désagréable impression que tout le monde les regardait bizarrement ce qui fut confirmé le lendemain même lorsque James et tout les autres y compris elle, excepté Sirius et Narcissa reçurent des beuglantes plus ou moins amplifiée.

Le jeudi eut lieu leurs colles et pour la première fois depuis le lendemain du bal le groupe fut reformé en entier. Ils furent séparés en groupe de deux et eurent des documents à trier pour les plus chanceux, les cachots à nettoyer à la main sans l'aide de la magie pour les autres.

Mahaut en équipe avec Lynn fut de celles qui n'avaient pas eu de chances.

-Bien avant de vous répartir les cachots que vous devrez nettoyer je tenais à vous dire encore une fois que vous devez assumer vos actes et que ceci n'est que la conséquence de ces dernier. Nous espérons Albus Dumbledore et moi même que ces colles vous ferons réfléchir. Dit Minnie. Surnom trouvé par Helen et adopté par tous.

-C'est ta première colle disciplinaire ? Demanda Lynn à Mahaut alors que celle ci restait perplexe sur le pas de la porte. Mahaut éclata de rire.

-Oh que non. Si tu savais le nombre de cachots que j'ai nettoyé ! Dit t-elle en riant. Et toi c'est ta première ? Demanda t-elle à la 5e année en redevenant sérieuse.

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas... Bienvenue en enfer. La première disciplinaire est toujours horrible.

-Ca me remonte le moral c'est certain. Plaisanta la piquante adolescente.

-Narcissa n'a pas reçu de beuglantes.

-Non c'est pire elle n'a rien reçu. Ses parents ne s'abaisseront pas à lui envoyer une beuglante mais elle risque fort d'être sanctionnée quand elle rentrera chez elle pour les vacances de printemps. Tes parents à toi, ils étaient en colère ? J'ai pas bien entendu ta beuglant au milieu des cris de ma Grand mère. Dit t-elle en souriant.

-Non. Ils ont envoyés une beuglante pour la forme. Ma soeur m'a envoyé une lettre. Au début ma mère était déçue de moi mais après elle a compris que c'était de notre age.

-Tes parents ont l'air compréhensifs.

-Ils le sont. Les tiens ils sont comment ?

-De quoi ?

-De parents ?

-Oh. Ma mère est morte quand j'était plus jeune et mon père travaille au Ministère. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il faisait, j'en ai déduit toute seule qu'il devait être langue de plomb. Enfin toujours est t-il que je suis élevée par mes Grands Parents.

-Désolée.

-De quoi.

-Pour ta mère. Et aussi un peu ton père.

-Il y a pas de raisons que tu le sois.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Raison de plus alors. Si on parlais de choses plus gaies. Tu a l'air bien avec Jeremiah. Vous êtes un couple parfait vous aurez de beaux enfants qui feront 1m80 et seront modèles.

Mahaut éclata de rire. Et repris son sérieux.

-Remus t'aime beaucoup.

-Ouais. Lynn se détourna du regard de Mahaut.

-Je suis sérieuse.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais je sais des choses sur lui et je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

-Que... Qu'est ce que tu sais.

-Je suppose que tu es au courant de toute façon, mais je crois que c'est un loup garou.

Mahaut laissa tomber son balai.

-Pardon ?

-Na joue pas à ça avec moi. Je sais que tu sais qu'il est atteint de lycanthropie. Je ne suis pas stupide.

-Je... J'en doute pas. Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Écoute Mahaut on va pas jouer aux cruches toutes les 2. Tu sais que je sais que Remus est un loup garou et on s'en fout je veux juste que tu lui fasse comprendre que c'est pas parce qu'il lui manque 3 nuits d'humanités par mois qu'il ne doit sortir avec aucune fille. Si tu n e lui fait pas comprendre c'est moi qui le ferais.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les 2 filles et plus personne ne parla pendant un moment, nettoyant en silence le cachot crasseux qui ne semblait pas avoir été visité depuis au moins un demi siècle.

-Au fait. Commença Lynn. J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas très bien ces derniers temps.

-Ca va mieux.

-T'es sure ? Demanda t-elle encore.

-Certaine. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

-Dire je vais beaucoup mieux ne veux pas dire que tu va moins mal.

-Je me sens bien Lynn j't'assure. La rassura Mahaut.

-Ok.

-Bien.

-Tu m'en parlerais si t'allais mal ? J'veux dire on n'est pas vraiment amies enfin on est pas des amies de longue date mais sache que ça me ferait plaisir si un jour tu ressentais le besoin de parler et que ce soit vers moi que tu te tourne. Reprit Lynn

-Je le ferais.

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir été trop autoritaire tout à l'heure. Ca m'arrive parfois. Je me laisse emporter et puis... S'excusa la Serdaigle.

-C'est pas grave.

-T'es sure ?

-Ouais pas de problèmes c'est Ok.

-Aaaaah ! Cria Lynn

-Quoi ? Demanda aussitôt Mahaut.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

Lynn montrait une sorte de grosse araignée blanche munie d'une centaine de pattes aussi fines que des fils de soie.

-Je te présente une araignée qui s'est emmêlée les pinceaux dans sa toile. Il y en a beaucoup.

-J'ai une sainte horreur des araignées. Grimaça la petite brune.

-Faudra t'y faire. Plaisanta la Gryffondore.

Les 2 filles continuèrent pendant ce qui leur sembla un siècle quand enfin Mac Gonnagal entra dans le cachot.

-Arrêtez vous pour ce soir. Vous continuerez demain et samedi. Dit t-elle d'un ton sec, autoritaire et sans appel.

Epuisée les 2 filles se séparèrent dans le Grand Hall et Mahaut retrouva ses amis dans la Salle Commune. Lily, Peter et Tristan avaient eu la chance avec Julian, Jeremiah et Narcissa de trier des documents, tout les autres se retrouvant dans des cachots avec un seau une balayette et une serpillière.

A la fin de leur troisième et dernière retenue MAc Gonnagal less convoqua tous dans son bureau. Encore une fois Dumbledore était là.

-Vos retenues sont terminées nous espérons qu'elles vous ont fait réfléchir à vos actes et leurs conséquences. Vous pouvez sortir.

-Comme si on avait pas comprit qu'on subissait les conséquences... Grogna Helen en retournant dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors bras dessus bras dessous avec Lily et Mahaut qui étaient elles mêmes bras dessus bras dessous avec Polly et Katie.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Prochain Chapitre : La Plus Belle Surprise De Ma Vie.


	20. La Plus Belle Surprise De Ma Vie

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Maisy Osborne, Taylor Crow, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Pendant le bal, les Maraudeurs accompagnés de Narcissa, Lynn, Tristan, Polly, Katie, Noé, Julian et Jeremiah ont peut être un peu forcé sur l'alcool et après une soirée de révélations strip poker et autres activités qu'on ne fait que quand on a trop bu, ils sont convoqués dans le bureau de la Directrice adjointe. Laquelle envoie une lettre aux parents et les colle tous afin qu'ils assument leurs actes et qu'ils en subissent les conséquences.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 20 : La Plus Belle Surprise De Ma Vie**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Le mois de février disparut en même temps que les dernières neiges et c'est toujours croulants sous des tonnes de devoirs que les élèves de Poudlard virent arriver le mois de mars.

-Fabuleux maintenant que la neige à disparut on se recolle la pluie, le vent, la boue et les orages ! Grogna Helen en revenant du terrain de Quidditch ou elle avait assisté avec toute l'école au match opposant l'équipe de Serdaigle à celle de Serpentard. Lesquels avaient attrapés le vif d'or mais les Serdaigles avaient une centaine de points d'avance et avaient donc gagné le match. Le prochain match opposerait Poufsouffle à Gryffondor, le gagnant irait en finale contre Serdaigle.

-Arrête de te plaindre 2 minutes ! Dit Mahaut tout sourire.

-Mon Dieu je la déteste quand elle est amoureuse ! Gémit Helen à Lily qui n'écoutait pas vraiment. Le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Lily !

-Hein ? Sursauta la rousse.

-Le mot de passe il a changé ce matin et on le connaît pas encore. Dit Mahaut.

-Oh... Echec et mat. La grosse dame s'effaça et le portrait laissa apparaître une porte que les 3 filles franchirent pour se retrouver dans leur Salle Commune.

-Tu pensais à quoi Lily Jolie ? Demanda Mahaut à sa meilleure amie alors que cette dernière se laissait tomber sur sa méridienne.

-A Noé. On s'est disputé hier. Et il m'a reproché de ne pas lui avoir parlé de nos 2 mois ensemble le soir du bal.

-Déjà ! S'exclamèrent en choeur Mahaut et Helen.

-Oui.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés au moins ? Continua Helen.

-Oui. Je lui ai dit que c'est pas parce que je ne lui en avait pas parlé que je n'y avais pas pensé ce qui est vrai. Et il m'a dit que de toute façon ce jour là je lui ai dit pour la première fois que je l'aimais et que c'était pour lui ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

-Wahou. Tu es tombé sur le mec le plus romantique de toute l'école. Souffla Mahaut en se levant. Je reviens je vais chercher mon vernis et ranger mes affaires de dessin.

A chaque match Mahaut emportait son nécessaire à dessin. Son projet d'expo était toujours en cours et il ne lui manquait plus que quelques dessins et elle aurait une collection entière à présenter.

Elle redescendit quelques instants plus tard et s'appliqua minutieusement sur les ongles le vernis écarlate que Lily venait de lui offrir tout en continuant de discuter avec les 2 autres.

Au fur et à mesure la Salle se remplissait et elles furent bientôt rejointes par les garçons. Sirius et James montèrent se changer et Peter s'installa dans un coin de la salle commune avec Taylor qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

-Beuh... Comment elle fait ? Demanda Helen. Je sais que Pete est mon ami mais il est pas regardable avec ses yeux là. Ajouta la blonde.

-Helen. La réprimanda Remus en souriant.

-Dit Lup'. Commença Mahaut.

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce que tu voudrais pour ton anniversaire ? Continua la brune.

-Euh... Je...

-Tu veux une fête ? Proposa Helen.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu veux qu'on invite Lynn ? Hasarda Lily en souriant.

Remus rosit et bredouilla qu'elles faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient et qu'il préférait qu'elles lui fasse une surprise.

-Pour une surprise tu va être surpris. Dit Helen après que le Gryffondor ait balbutié une excuse bidon pour monter dans sa chambre.

Comme les semaines précédentes, la semaine précédent l'anniversaire de Remus se passa entre les cours, les repas, les colles, les rendez vous amoureux et les confidences entres filles. Une fois de plus, la veille de l'anniversaire de Remus, Lynn, Narcissa et Elisabeth étaient venues dans le dortoir des filles de 6e à Gryffondor.

C'était quasiment devenue une habitude. Chaque vendredi soir après le dîner les 3 filles allaient dans leurs dortoirs chercher leurs affaires et elles se faufilaient jusqu'au dortoir des 5 autres.

Ce soir là elles étaient toutes allongées à plat ventre sur des sortes de futons, formant un cercle au centre de la pièce.

-Mon père et ma mère étaient vraiment cools. Dit Polly.

-Ca a dû être horrible quand ils sont morts. Dit Elisabeth.

-C'était pire que ça. J'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le coeur quand j'ai lu leurs noms dans le journal. Le soir même mes Grands Parents sont venus à Poudlard ils ont voulus voir le Directeur. Ils voulaient me retirer de l'école. Heureusement le Directeur à réussi à les convaincre de me demander mon avis. Je ne voulais pas quitter Katie alors je leurs ait dit que je ne quitterais Poudlard que pour l'enterrement.

-Ca devait être dur de leur tenir tête alors que tu venais d'apprendre que tes parents étaient morts.

-Non. Je me suis sentie pousser des ailes depuis le trou ou j'étais tombée. Mes parents étaient fiers de dire que leur fille avait eu 3 Optimal à ses BUSES alors je me suis jurée d'en avoir au moins 5 à mes ASPICs. C'est pour eux qu'il faut que je reste et que je travaille.

-Tu es très courageuse. Dit Narcissa. Moi mes parents ils sont très attachés aux valeurs telles que la noblesse du Sang, et tout ces trucs là. Je suis déjà fiancée...

-L'étiquette. Soupira Mahaut en se retournant pour s'allonger sur le dos.

-Exactement. Ma grande soeur n'était pas d'accord avec ses valeurs. Elle a beaucoup fait pleurer ma mère et elle a fait entrer mon père dans des colères terribles mais ils ne l'ont reniée que quand elle a épousé un sorcier de sang mêlé. Elle me manque parfois mais mon autre soeur me surveille tout le temps quand je suis à la maison.

-Et même à l'école. Remarqua Lily.

-Oui. Et je ne sais pas quel est le pire. Le fait qu'elle soit pour les valeurs de nos parents ou le fait qu'elle soit du côté du Lord Noir.

-Tu n'es pas du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Demanda Katie.

-Non. C'est surprenant mais mes parents n'ont jamais voulu montrer un attachement particulier à ce Lord. Ils approuvent ses idées et sont pour la Magie Noire mais ma mère ne veut pas que mon père s'embarque là dedans et elle à beaucoup d'influence sur lui. C'est juste une femme amoureuse.

-Tu va te marier avec qui ? Demanda Polly.

-Lucius Malefoy. Il est issu d'une lignée ancienne, presque aussi ancienne que celle des Black et il à le Sang Pur. Mais je pense qu'il a juré allégeance au lord.

-Et ca ne te gênes pas ? Se révolta Elisabeth.

-Lili'Beth... La rassura t-elle. Bien sur que ça me fait peur. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre. Je suis fiancée à lui et je devrais me marier avec lui après mes études. Il faudra que je l'aime et que je lui apporte un ou plusieurs héritiers et que je gère le domaine qu'il héritera, en parfaite femme d'intérieur.

-Narcissa c'est toi qui parle ? Demanda encore Elisabeth. Tu ne peux pas devenir celle que tu décris ! Tu es si pleine de vie, de fougue et de projets.

-Tu comprendras Lizzie qu'on ne peut rien contre Cygnus Black et Lucius Malefoy.

-Puisqu'on est dans la lignée confidence familiale... Commença Elisabeth. Mon grand frère a épousé une Salemienne contre l'avis de mes parents et est père d'une tripotée de morveux que je vois en cachette de mes parents dès que je rentre à Cork.

-Une Salemienne ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Oui une fille sortie de l'école de Salem. Pour ceux de Poudlard on nous appelle les Poudlariens. Expliqua Lily.

-Je sais ce n'est pas aussi faramineux que Cissy ou Polly mais bon...

-C'est d'jà pas mal. Remarqua Lynn.

-Moi ma famille c'est la famille le plus normale du monde et en plus c'est des moldus. Dit Lily. Mon père à eu une très grave maladie moldue appelée cancer et il se remet progressivement, ma mère est une femme débordée et ma soeur me déteste.

-Allez confessions familiales la suite chez Helen Greengrass ! Plaisanta Helen faisant pouffer ses amies. Ma soeur m'a abandonnée pour aller vivre son rêve aux Etats Unis. Elle est professeur à Salem et à fui nos parents. Ils sont toujours absents et pas très préoccupés par leurs filles. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu quand elle m'a dit qu'elle partait parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle me laissait seule avec l'absence de nos parents mais j'ai fini par m'y faire.

-Ma mère est morte il y a quelques années, mon père en a été anéanti et c'est encore plus fermé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Enchaîna Lynn. Il travaille au Ministère et reste souvent au bureau pour faire des heures sup' ou quoi... Du coup c'est mes Grands Parents qui m'élèvent. Ils essaient de faire de leur mieux mais ils ne remplaceront jamais une mère décédée et un père absent. Conclut la jeune fille en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour son index.

Mahaut qui avait son carnet à dessin sous la main commençait à la croquer quand Lily lui fit remarquer que c'était à son tour de faire des confessions sur sa famille.

-Merlin. Euh... J'ai la famille la plus banale de la terre. J'ai une grande soeur et une petite soeur. Mon père travaille, ma mère aussi mais ils ont toujours pris le temps de nous élever les soeurs et moi. Mes Grands Parents ont quittés Londres pour vivre chez moi et j'ai une très grande famille. En Angleterre je crois que je suis cousine avec toutes les familles de sorciers et j'ai aussi de la famille en France.

-De la famille très haut placé. Dit Lynn.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Helen.

-La mère de Mahaut est la fille de l'ancien Premier Ministre du Monde de La Magie en France. Et elle est venue en France pour échapper à l'emprise de son père qui voulait qu'elle se marie et ait des enfants en France mais qu'elle ne travaille pas. Dit encore la Serdaigle.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Mahaut perplexe.

-Quoi May c'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu nous l'a jamais dit ? Demanda Helen.

-Parce que ma mère ne sait pas que je le sais. Je l'ai découvert par hasard maintenant Lynn dis moi comment tu l'a su.

-Mon Grand père à fait une mission en France et il a rencontré ton Grand père qui venait de se disputer avec sa fille. Laquelle venait de fuir en Grande Bretagne. Répondit calmement Lynn. Bon Kitty je crois que c'est à toi de nous faire des révélations. Ajouta t-elle à l'intention de Katie.

-Ok. J'ai 3 grand frères, ma mère travaille pour le Ministère dans une crèche d'Etat pour petits sorciers et mon père possède une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le seul truc d'assez notable dans ma famille c'est les circonstances de la rencontre de mes parents. Ils se sont rencontrés par erreur. Tout les 2 avaient des amis qui voulaient les caser et ma mère avait rendez vous avec un homme et mon père avec une femme mais ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils ressemblaient. Sauf que ma mère n'est pas allée voir le bon homme et elle s'est retrouvée avec mon père.

Pendant qu'elle racontait son histoire, ses amies s'étaient mises à rire.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi vous riez ?

-Parce que c'est tout à fait le genre de truc qui pourrait t'arriver. Plaisanta Polly.

Les 8 filles plaisantèrent encore un moment et finirent par se coucher en laissant les rideaux ouverts. Polly et Lily dans le lit de Polly, Narcissa dans le lit de Lily, Mahaut et Katie dans le lit de Mahaut, Helen et Lynn dans le lit de Helen et Elisabeth dans le lit de Katie.

-Oh Merlin les filles regardez l'horrible doudou de Mahaut ! S'exclama Katie en montrant à la vue de toutes un vieux lapin en peluche en robe usée, tout fatigué et tout abîmé.

-Hey ! Lâche Nougatine, tu veux !

-Nougatine c'est trop mignon ! Se moqua Polly.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de ton espèce de torchon, Polly ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Lynn aussi à un doudou ! Remarqua Helen en montrant le vieil ours en peluche qui servait de doudou à la Serdaigle.

-Et alors ? Moi aussi j'en ai un. Répliqua Lily en envoyant à Narcissa, une boule rouge à pois bleus et jaunes avec de minuscules pattes, de toutes petites ailes et un ce qui ressemblait à un micro bec. C'est Mister Oizo. Expliqua Lily aux autres pendant que Mister Oizo était lancé de lit en lit.

-Mon Dieu il est encore plus moche que Cacahouète ! S'exclama Katie en attrapant la boule rouge.

-C'est Nougatine ! La reprit Mahaut.

-C'est pareil.

-Moi j'ai plus de doudou mais je suce mon pouce. Dit Elisabeth.

-Comme moi ! S'exclama Helen.

-J'ai pas de doudou moi et je suce pas non plus mon pouce. Dit Katie.

-Enfin une personne normale ! Plaisanta Narcissa.

Les filles passèrent encore un moment à plaisanter et finirent par s'endormir alors qu'elles parlaient des garçons. Le lendemain elles se levèrent de bonne heure. Il fallait qu'elles passent toutes les 8 sous la douche et ensuite qu'elles descendent prendre leurs petit déjeuner puis elles iraient à Pré au Lard.

Lily fut le première à sortir de la salle de bain et pendant que Narcissa prenait sa douche les autres décidaient de ce qu'elles allaient porter. Chacune d'entre elles devant retrouver un garçon durant la journée.

Après qu'elles se soient toutes habillées, il fallait à présent qu'elles se coiffent, certaines s'improvisant coiffeuses pendant que d'autres se maquillaient.

Au bout de deux longues heures elles étaient enfin toutes prêtes à descendre déjeuner.

Lily avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval sauvage, des mèches de cheveux roux s'échappant de l'élastique et portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste cintrée noire avec des salomés vernies noires.

Narcissa avait enfilé un pantalon de flanelle grise avec une chemise blanche, un blazer noir et des derbies vernies blanches et elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon bas sur la nuque.

Katie portait une robe imprimée dans des tons pourpre et bleu avec un boléro noir en laine et des bottes en cuir brun à talons en bois et avait détaché ses cheveux châtains.

Lynn avait revêtu un jean foncé déchiré au dessus d'une paire de collants opaques rouges et un mini pull à col roulé de la même couleur écarlate par dessus un tee shirt noir avec des boots noires, ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval faîte à la va vite et elle avait enroulé un sautoir de perles noires autour de son cou.

Elisabeth avait enfilé une jupe en jean qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux avec un t-shirt à manches longues noir sous un tee shirt violet à col V et à manches courtes arrivant au dessus du nombril avec une paire de ballerines violettes. Ses longs cheveux châtains relevés en chignon éclaté.

Mahaut portait un large pantalon en toile de coton beige roulé dans le bas pour qu'il ne traîne pas par terre avec un tee shirt à manches longues blanc et au large décolleté en V sous une chemise noire aux manches retroussées et aux 4 premiers boutons ouverts pour dévoiler le tee shirt avec des escarpins vert pomme, elle avait glissé un serre tête vert dans ses boucles brunes avant de les tresser en deux nattes assez lâches et avait enroulé un sautoir de perles vertes de différentes tailles autour de son cou.

Polly quant à elle portait une robe salopette en jean assez courte au dessus d'un chemisier beige à manches courtes en dessous duquel elle portait un tee shirt à manches longues de couleur noire, elle portait aussi des collants opaques noirs et des ballerines vernies noires, ses cheveux attaché en queue de cheval brouillon.

Et enfin Helen portait un jean droit usé retroussé dans le bas pour qu'on puisse voir ses escarpins vernis rouges avec un tee shirt à manches courtes blanc et un blazer noir. Elle avait simplement mis un bandeau rouge dans ses cheveux blonds et passé autour de son cou 4 ou 5 chaînes en or de longueur différentes au bout desquelles pendaient de nombreux pendentifs

Fin prêtes elles prirent leurs sacs, vestes et capes et descendirent manger. Elles se séparèrent dans la Grande Salle, Lynn, Narcissa et Elisabeth allant déjeuner avec les gens de leur maison. Les 5 autres s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et furent bientôt rejointes par les Maraudeurs. Polly les abandonna cependant pour rejoindre Tristan avec lequel elle sortait depuis 10 jours.

-Bon anniversaire Lup'. Lui dirent les 4 autres alors qu'il attrapait le pichet de jus d'orange.

-Merci les filles. Vous êtes très belles aujourd'hui. C'est pour moi que vous vous êtes faites si belles ? Plaisanta le lycanthrope.

-Comment t'a deviné Rems ? Demanda Mahaut en croquant dans une pomme qu'elle venait de voler dans les mains de Lily.

-Mahaut ma pomme ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

-Humpff... Désolée. S'excusa la brune en rendant la pomme à la rousse après avoir pris soin de croquer dedans une dernière fois.

-On va à Pré au lard tous ensemble ? Demanda encore le loup garou.

-Je sais pas. Moi je mange avec Julian ce midi. Et j'ai promis à Lili'Beth que je l'aiderais à trouver un cadeau pour sa mère.

-Moi je vois Noé cet après midi.

-Bah ce matin on à qu'à y aller ensemble. Avança Mahaut.

-Poulax tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Katie à sa meilleure amie assise un peu plus loin.

-Je passe la matinée avec Tristan, Spencer et Liza et je sais pas encore ce que je fais cet aprèm pourquoi ? Demanda Polly.

-Ce matin avec Sirius, James, Remus, euh... Peter tu viens avec nous ?

-Non je vais rester avec Taylor. Répondit le garçon potelé.

-Avec Sirius, James, Remus, et les filles on va tous ensemble à Pré au Lard. Reprit Katie.

-Oh. On se verras cet aprèm alors. Proposa alors Polly.

-Oui.

-Au fait Kit. Dit Polly.

-Oui ?

-Arrête de m'appeler Poulax en public. C'est gênant ! Dit encore la jeune fille en adressant son plus beau sourire à sa meilleure amie.

En signe d'approbation l'autre lui fit un clin d'oeil et entra dans la conversation des Maraudeurs. Mahaut appréciait de plus en plus les 2 filles et elles s'aperçut alors que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vraie discussion avec aucun des Maraudeurs.

Après le petit déjeuner tout le petit groupe traversa le parc en direction de la grande grille et rejoignirent le village sorcier en deux temps trois mouvements. Après le déjeuner pris dans une petite auberge en retrait de l'artère principale, le groupe se sépara. Bien que Helen ait déjà quitté ses amis pour rejoindre Julian. Lily retrouva Noé, James s'éloigna avec Maisy, Sirius avec Katie, et Remus retrouva Lynn après que Mahaut l'eut quitté pour rejoindre Jeremiah.

-Ca te dérange si je vais acheter des cadeaux pour Remus et Helen ?

-Non. Répondit t-il mais Mahaut voyait bien que quelque chose clochait.

-Qu'est ce qu'y à ? Pourquoi tu fais la tête ? Demanda t-elle en glissant sa main dans celle du Serdaigle.

-Moi tu me fais jamais de cadeau.

-Mais là c'est différent c'est pour leurs anniversaires.

-Mais moi aussi c'est différent. Je suis ton petit ami. Plaida Jeremiah.

-C'est vrai. Acquiesça la jeune fille.

Le couple entra alors dans une boutique. Mahaut fit entrer son petit ami dans quasiment toutes les boutiques du village et quand ils finirent par se poser aux Trois Balais elle avait beau avoir réduit tout ses sacs ils remplissaient un grand sac en papier.

Le miroir de la jeune fille se mit à chauffer et elle le sortit de sa poche.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle mi-exaspérée mi-amusée à son meilleur ami.

-On pue le troll c'est ça ? Demanda Sirius à travers le miroir

-Quoi ?

-Derrière toi sur la gauche tout au fond à côté du piano. Dit Sirius avant de disparaître du miroir.

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçu ses deux meilleurs amis et Katie qui leur faisait coucou. Elle se leva alors, entraînant son petit ami à sa suite et alla s'asseoir avec eux.

-Désolé je vous avait pas vus. Popo n'est pas là ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Pas encore. Elle devrait arriver avec Spencer, Tristan et Lizzie.

-Pas de problèmes. Tu veux quoi ? Demanda Mahaut à l'adresse de Jeremiah en se levant pour aller commander.

-Prends moi ce que tu veux.

-D'accord.

La jeune fille quitta la table et y revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand café viennois et un jus d'orange pressées.

-Ton café préféré. Dit Mahaut tout sourire en déposant la tasse devant le garçon sous les regards étonnés de ses amis.

-Quoi ? Demanda alors l'adolescente en se rasseyant sur la banquette confortable.

-Oh rien ! Dirent les autres précipitamment au moment ou Polly, Tristan et les autres arrivaient.

La fin de la journée se passa agréablement et après le repas, les Maraudeurs et leurs amis se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande ou ils avaient préparés une fête en l'honneur de Remus.

Tout au long de la journée des messages avaient circulés, comme au petit déjeuner où des hiboux s'étaient alignés, au moment du courrier pour former les mots "Bon Anniversaire Remus" ou comme à Pré au Lard où Rosmerta lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire. Mahaut et Sirius avaient ensorcelé le maximum d'armures possible et tout au long de la journée élèves comme professeurs subirent les "Joyeux anniversaires, joyeux anniversaire Remus Lupin" et autres variantes plus ou moins bien chantées, des armures. Enfin au dîner un gigantesque gâteau était apparu dans les airs et avait explosé recouvrant tout les élèves de paillettes et autres serpentins avant qu'une armure ne se mette à souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Remus Lupin sous les applaudissements de quasiment toute la Grande Salle.

Dans la Salle sur Demande ils eurent du gâteau gentiment préparé par les elfes de maisons que Lily était allé voir plus tôt dans la journée puis chacun des élèves présents offrirent leurs cadeaux au préfet.

Ils burent un peu mais pas suffisamment pour perdre leur lucidité et les élèves se séparèrent peu avant le couvre feu.

Une fois seuls dans la pièce les Maraudeurs commencèrent à la ranger puis, alors que Remus se laissait tomber sur le canapé, les 3 filles vinrent devant lui. Debout derrière le canapé les 3 autres garçons attendaient.

-Remus on a un cadeau pour toi.

-Ah bon ? Mais vous m'avez déjà donné vos cadeaux.

-Disons que c'est un cadeau... Commença Lily.

-...Un peu spécial... La coupa Mahaut.

-...Disons pas vraiment matériel. Acheva Helen.

Les 3 filles après que Helen eut achevé la phrase se jetèrent un bref regard avant de se transformer en aigle, colombe et renard puis de redevenir une blonde, une brune et une rousse. Remus et les trois autres étaient estomaqués.

-Alors ? Demanda Lily précipitamment.

-Ca te plaît ? Demanda encore Mahaut.

-La surprise te surprend ? Demanda aussi Helen.

-C'est la... plus belle surprise de ma vie. Finit par dire Remus après avoir refermé la bouche qu'il gardait ouverte de stupeur.

-Ferme la bouche Lunard ! Plaisanta Mahaut.

-Comment vous avez fait ça ?

-Et bien quand Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue ont commencé leur apprentissage en 3e année, on voulais le faire nous aussi pour t'accompagner aux Pleines Lunes. Mais ils ont pas voulu qu'on le suive avec eux donc il a fallu qu'on fasse nous même nos recherches sur les animagi. Heureusement Mac Gonnagal nous a donné un devoir à ce sujet donc on a pu faire nos recherches en toute impunité et en toute discretion. On a même eu accès à la réserve. Expliqua Lily. Ensuite on a décidé de mettre tout ça en pratique mais en 4e année, Helen et Moi on s'est disputées avec Mahaut. On essayé chacunes de nos côtés de continuer. Mais ça à été dur. Alors c'est pas allé aussi vite que prévu. Normalement on aurait du t'offrir ça l'année dernière. Et on a fini ça cette année.

-Hey ! S'exclama James.

-Quoi ? Demanda Helen.

-C'est pour ça qu'il y avait un renard, une colombe et un aigle sur le dessin de Mahaut.

-Il comprend vite le Jamesie. Plaisanta la brune pendant que les 2 autres se frappaient le front du plat de la main.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Le prochain chapitre seras assez courte alors je le posterais lundi.

Prochain Chapitre : Le Calme Avant La Tempête.


	21. Le Calme Avant La Tempête

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Maisy Osborne, Taylor Crow, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, le professeur McAllister, Spencer.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Les filles s'organisent une petite soirée pyjama dans le dortoir des filles de 6e année à Gryffondor et font une soirée confessions la veille de l'anniversaire de Remus et d'une Officielle à Pré au Lard. Le soir les Maraudeurs ont organisés une petite fête avec Lynn, Narcissa, Katie, Polly et Elisabeth dans la Salle sur Demande. Après le départ des filles, Mahaut, Helen et Lily se métamorphosent en animagi.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 21 : Le Calme Avant La Tempête**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'anniversaire de Remus délivrant son lot de banalités et de surprises.

Pour commencer, le Dimanche ils étaient allés réviser sagement comme de bons petits étudiants, leurs pré examens dans la bibliothèque (après que Lily les ait menacés de dénoncer leurs stocks d'alcools en tout genre dans la Salle sur Demande) et les garçons avaient humiliés deux ou trois Serpentards en fin de journée pour ne pas nuire à leur réputation de "Tortionnaires de Serpentard".

-Ils sont désespérants, j'ai perdu tout espoir de les voir changer. Avait dit Lily

Le Lundi Mac Gonnagal avait collé James, Sirius, et Remus pour "chahutage intempestif en cours de Métamorphose" parce qu'ils faisaient une bataille avec les écureuils qu'ils avaient changés en théière, et Lily avait gagné 25 points en cours de potions.

-Elle est désespérante, elle va finir par réussir à nous donner des complexes. Avait dit Sirius.

Le Mardi, James, Sirius et Peter avaient été collés pour avoir suspendu dans les airs deux Serpentards et un Serdaigle de 3e année qui se battaient dans un couloir, ils avaient interrompus la dispute, s'étaient t-ils défendus en vain. Lily avait petit déjeuné, déjeuné, et dîné avec Noé et Helen avait découché.

-Elle est désespérante, elle nous file des complexes à chaque fois qu'elle fait ça. Avait dit Katie.

Le Mercredi Helen avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à essayer de grappiller deux ou trois minutes de sommeil par ci par là pour récupérer, et Mahaut fut collée par le professeur McAllister pour avoir insulté d'incompétent ce même professeur McAllister en cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

-Elle est désespérante, à force de trop l'ouvrir elle va finir par se faire renvoyer. Avait dit Remus.

Le Jeudi Mahaut avait dîné pour la première fois à la table des Serdaigles avec Jeremiah et ses amis de 7e année, heureusement elle avait Elisabeth, Lynn et Narcissa car ce fut "mortellement ennuyeux" comme elle l'expliqua plus tard à ses amies, Remus, Peter et Elisabeth purent passer leurs examens de Transplanage que même Peter réussit, et enfin Sirius emmena Katie en expédition secrète et nocturne à Pré au Lard.

-Il est désespérant, à chaque fois il fait le même coup. Avait dit Helen.

Le Vendredi, les filles se réunirent au coin du feu (pour discuter mais surtout pour parler potin, garçons et chiffons), dans la chambre des Gryffondores de 6e année (qui tenait d'ailleurs plus du champ de bataille que de la chambre quand elles s'endormirent enfin avec Nougatine, Mister Oizo et autres peluches grotesques dans les mains de filles de 15 à 17 ans). Les autres Gryffondors s'étaient habitués à voir débarquer les trois filles de Serdaigles avec leurs cliques et leurs claques, dans la Salle Commune des Rouges et Ors.

-Elles sont désespérantes, elles doivent plus rien avoir à se dire à force de se voir. Avait dit James.

Et enfin le Samedi arriva. Helen avait été la première debout réveillant ses amis en sautant de lit en lit.

-C'est mon anniversaire-euh ! C'est mon anniversaire-euh !

Elle ne se tut que quand elle négocia mal son saut et qu'elle se cogna le front contre le baldaquin du lit de Polly ou Narcissa et Polly essayaient désespérément de se rendormir.

-AÏE MAMAN J'AI MAL ! J'plaisante ! Hurla la jeune fille en se relevant tout en se massant le front.

-Ca va Hil' ? Demanda quand même Mahaut en bâillant.

-Ouille, non pas trop, sa mère j'ai mal. Que quelqu'un m'achève s'il vous plaît. Supplia la blonde en tombant à genoux dans un élan de dramaticité exacerbé.

-Est ce que tu arrêteras de gémir en te tordant sur le sol comme une larve de botruc ? Demanda Lynn alors que Lily grognait :

-Avec plaisir.

Lily chercha sa baguette à tâtons mais Liz fut la plus rapide et lança un sort anti douleur à la jeune fille qui arrêta instantanément de geindre pour se remettre à parler.

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama t-elle une demi heure plus tard, quand elle se calma enfin pour s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent les autres, Lily sortant la tête de son placard, Lynn, Mahaut et Polly sortant les leurs de la Salle de Bain, la bouche mousseuse et les brosses à dents à la main.

-Mais j'ai un bleu et une bosse énormes sur le front !

-Bah jette toi un sort de dissimulation et tu nous emmerdes plus avec ça ! Nous-on-à-la-tête-comme-des-pastèques-parce-que-tu-nous-a-réveillées-en-sautant-sur-nos-lits-parce-que-c'est-ton-anniversaire-à-7-heures-du-matin-un-samedi-matin-ou-on-va-même-pas-à-Pré-au-Lard-alors-qu'on-s'est-couchées-super-tard-hier-soir. Dit Katie très vite et sans reprendre sa respiration. Maintenant si tu veux on peux t'aider à te lancer le sort. Proposa la jeune fille dont les joues rosissaient encore.

-Oh... Avec plaisir.

Narcissa vrilla son doigts sur sa tempe comme pour dire "elles sont complètement attaquées de la graine" et retourna s'habiller pendant que Lily replongeait la tête dans son placard et que Lynn, Mahaut et Polly retournaient se brosser les dents (en sous vêtements sois dit en passant)

-Vous pouvez pas vous habiller des fois ? Demanda Elisabeth exaspérée alors que seule Narcissa était habillée, et que les six autres se baladaient en sous vêtements dans la chambre.

-Zen Lili'Beth ! L'apaisa Lynn en enfilant un tee shirt piqué à Mahaut sous une chemise d'uniforme piquée à Lily. Désolé Lil J'ai oublié d'en prendre une.

Les huit filles enfin prêtes, elles descendirent et les trois Serdaigles qui avaient pris leurs sacs quittèrent les Gryffondores dans le Hall pour rejoindre leurs quartiers et y déposer leurs sacs. Les Gryffondores, elles, retrouvèrent les Maraudeurs qui avaient les têtes de gens ayant trop peu dormis au cours de la nuit.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? Fut le premier réflexe de Lily.

-Rien. Une expédition nocturne qui a viré au cauchemar. Bougonna James en piquant du nez vers son bol de chocolat.

-On a perdu combien de points ? Demanda Mahaut avec détachement.

-25. Marmonna James.

-Quoi ! S'exclama Lily.

-Chacun. Rajouta Sirius.

-Nan mais je rêve ! S'exclama encore la furie rousse.

-C'est bon t'énerves pas Lily Jolie ces points tu va les regagner en une semaine.

-Non ! Non ! Non et Non ! S'exclama Lily avant de quitter furieuse, la table et la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde avait regardé la jeune fille quitter la pièce et les regards se portaient à présents vers les Maraudeurs. Helen fut assaillie par une avalanche de Hiboux ce qui ré-attira les regards sur la table des Gryffondors.

-J'ai 17 ans ! J'ai 17 ans ! Chantonna la jeune fille tout au long de la très longue journée.

Les Maraudeurs avaient cette fois ci demandés aux tableaux de chanter "Un très Joyeux Anniversaire à Helen Greengrass Pour Ses 17 ans !" à chaque fois que quelqu'un passerait devant eux. Ce qui se révéla être une mauvaise idée car toute la journée le château retentit de chants d'anniversaire (pour la plupart faux) des tableaux à Helen. Les chants les plus affreux étaient ceux de la Grosse Dame et de son amie Violette qui avaient des voix particulièrement aiguës et qui chantaient particulièrement faux en comparaison aux autres tableaux. De plus ils avaient affublés au hasard une centaine d'élève de chapeaux inenlevables (une de leurs créations : un chapeau pointu en carton aux couleurs vives et fixés sur la tête à l'aide d'un sort). Et enfin le soir au repas ils avaient comme pour les anniversaires de Liz, Lynn, Peter et Remus fait savoir à toute la Grande Salle (même si tout le monde le savait déjà) que c'était l'anniversaire de Helen. Sirius et James lancèrent quelques sorts et la pluie du Plafond Magique se transforma en serpentins et autres confettis qui tombèrent sur les élèves et les Professeurs. Puis un ruban géant aux couleurs changeantes, inscrivit dans les airs "Profite de Tes 17 ans Helen Greengrass, Tu Les Aura Qu'une Fois - Les Maraudeurs".

Helen éclata de rire à la vue du message et même Lily ne put réprimer un sourire. Après le dîner, Lynn, Liz, Narcissa, Jeremiah, Noé, Julian, Taylor, Maisy, Tristan et Spencer rejoignirent les Maraudeurs qui se rendirent une fois de plus dans la Salle sur Demande pour fêter l'anniversaire de Helen comme il se doit. Avec des litres de Bièraubeurre, gâteau et des cadeaux à outrances.

Ils étaient 17 dans la pièce et la fête était plutôt réussie, ils avaient bu, ils avaient dansé, ils avaient mangé, ils avaient déballé des cadeaux, ou plutôt Helen avait déballé des cadeaux et ils avaient ri.

-On est désespérants, à chaque fois on est dans un état pitoyable le lendemain. Avait dit Mahaut.

Et le dimanche, le Dimanche ils avaient juste essayés de se remettre le plus discrètement possible de leurs gueules de bois, heureusement James avait encore des "Sucres Magiques". Ils avait d'ailleurs avoué que c'était lui qui les fabriquait avec l'aide de Sirius et ça lui avait valu une avalanche de questions de la part de Lily avant que celle ci ne se rappelle qu'elle lui faisait la tête. Mahaut avec l'aide de ses amis choisit les dessins qu'elle exposerait pour son exposition dont le Vernissage aurait lieu le Samedi 6 Avril, jour de Sortie Officielle à Pré au Lard. L'exposition durerait jusqu'au 28 Avril et serait ensuite installée le 4 Mai à Poudlard. Elle sélectionna une cinquantaine de dessins. Certains représentants ses amis, sa famille ou d'autres représentants de parfaits inconnus croisés dans le Collège, à Londres ou à Pré au lard ou bien encore des paysages.

Puis James était parti retrouver Maisy, Sirius et Katie s'étaient isolés et Helen avait rejoint Julian.

-Ils sont désespérants, ils ne changeront jamais ces 4 là. Avait dit Polly.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : On va découvrir dans le chapitre suivant, une Mahaut un peu plus arrogante et moins lisse, un Sirius profond et sincère, un James plus sensible et moins macho et une Lily définitivement trop perfectionniste.

Note de L'auteur 2 : Je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines donc plus de chapitres d'ici là...

Prochain Chapitre : The Storm Is Coming. ( Titre d'une chanson tirée de la B.O du Seigneur des Anneaux )


	22. The Storm Is Coming

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Maisy Osborne, Taylor Crow, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Le chapitre précédent résumait la semaine des Maraudeurs à partir du dimanche suivant la fête d'anniversaire de Remus jusqu'au dimanche suivant au soir en abordant les cours et l'anniversaire de Helen qui eut lieu, une semaine pile après celui de Remus.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 22 : The Storm Is Coming **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**CHARADE**

-- PARTIE I - MAHAUT -- **_Mon premier est une adolescente en plein bouleversement._**

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! et Re Non ! S'écria quelqu'un depuis la salle de bain.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda Mahaut qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir en se laissant tomber sur le lit le plus proche, à savoir : celui de Polly.

-Lily à rendez vous avec Noé, ce soir il l'emmène dans la tour d'astronomie. Ricana Polly.

-C'est tellement cliché... Soupira Mahaut en se rapprochant de Polly pour lire par dessus son épaule. Tu lis quoi ?

-Jeunes Sorcières.

-Celui de ce mois ci ? Je l'ai pas encore reçu moi.

-C'est le tien. Expliqua calmement l'autre en tournant nonchalamment la page pendant que Lily continuait de malmener Katie et Helen qui essayaient de l'aider.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? Hurla Lily toujours dans la salle de bain.

-Ca dures depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Environ une heure. Alors avec Minnie ?

-Bof...

Mahaut avait été convoquée par Mac Gonnagal. Minnie l'avait accusée d'être particulièrement désagréable avec le Professeur McAllister.

-**_Flash Back_**-

_-Vous n'étiez pas, il me semble, cette année obligée de choisir la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le Professeur McAllister semble penser que vous n'êtes pas ouverte à recevoir son enseignement._

_-Ce professeur n'est pas apte à donner des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il est tout bonnement incompétent._

_-Il semble penser que vous lui manquez de respect et je commence à le croire aussi._

_-Écoutez Professeur Mac Gonnagal, je ne vais pas vous mentir, ce prof me déteste et je le déteste 5 fois plus, seulement, mon ressentiment à son égard n'intervient en aucun cas dans ma pensée concernant son enseignement. Il est inapte à donner ce cours._

_-Et qu'en savez vous ? Demanda la directrice adjointe, croisant ses bras sur sa robe austère de Professeur, en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil recouvert de tartan rouge et noir._

_-Pour commencer, je sais qu'il doit suivre un programme seulement il n'y a pas de programme avec le professeur McAllister. En 6 mois nous n'avons traités que 3 chapitres et ce professeur à passé le plus clair de son temps à nous faire faire des devoirs qu'il ne ramasse même pas et quand il les ramasse il ne les lit pas. Il fait plus de discipline qu'autre chose durant ses cours et quand il réussit à faire un cours il est confus et s'embrouille tout le temps. En clair ce prof est nul. Répondit la brune calmement en regardant son professeur avec tout le respect qu'elle lui devait._

_-Vous êtes bien présomptueuse, Mademoiselle Barlow, et vous pensez bien que si le Professeur Dumbledore à embauché le Professeur McAllister c'est qu'il croyait en ses compétences en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal..._

_-Non c'est parce qu'il a été le seul à se présenter et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. La coupa Mahaut._

_-Je vous prierais de ne plus m'interrompre et je voudrais que vous présentiez vos excuses au Professeur McAllister au début du prochain cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ce devant toute la classe, pour lui avoir manqué de respect et vous êtres comporté en peste arrogante devant les autres. Et parce que vous vous comportez en jeune fille insolente, présomptueuse et arrogante, vous allez ravaler votre fierté et vous viendrez ce soir en colle dans mon bureau. Je vous attends à 20 heures, soyez ponctuelle Mademoiselle Barlow, ca vous changera de d'habitude. Mahaut lui jeta un regard noir. Vous pouvez sortir. Finit la professeur en regardant Mahaut par dessus ses lunettes._

**-_Flash Back-_**

--PARTIE II - SIRIUS -- **_Mon second est un adolescent fougueux et rebelle._**

Sirius entra en coup de vent dans la chambre des Gryffondors de 6e année, ce foutu miroir devait bien être quelque part, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu en classe ou dans un couloir ! Et James qui était parti en expédition à Pré au lard avec Maisy...

-Quel Con ! Grogna Sirius en s'agenouillant pour regarder sous son lit.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches Sirius ? Demanda Remus en entrant à sa suite dans la grande pièce circulaire et bordélique ou seuls 4 adolescents rebelles de 16 et 17 ans pouvaient vivre.

-Mon miroir, James va avoir des emmerdes, il est à Pré au Lard et je peux pas le prévenir. Je savais que cette dernière blague contre Snivellus allait mal tourner.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ce naze à du oublier un truc dans le dortoir de Rogue parce que ce connard-de-détritus-porteur-de-graise-en-continu est allé voir Slughorn et Slug le cherche. Il a à lui parler. Et Rogue surveille le passage du Saule je peux pas passer par là, et en plein jour un jour ou y a pas d'Officielle je peux pas passer par Honeydukes. Se lamenta le brun. Tu l'a pas vu ?

-De quoi ?

-Mon miroir !

-Non.

-Quel Con mais quel Con ! Si il se fait renvoyer je fais quoi ? C'est mon meilleur ami ca seras trop différent ! Il. Faut. Que. Je. Le. Prévienne. Dit Sirius en appuyant sur chaque mot.

-Va demander le sien à Mahaut je viens de la voir monter dans son dortoir.

-Mais oui bien sur ! Sirius sortit en trombe et redescendit en vitesse dans la Salle Commune, comme par hasard aucune fille ne s'y trouvait et il ne pouvait pas monter dans leurs dortoirs !

-Foutus Fondateurs ! S'exclama t-il. Il attendit pendant un quart d'heure qu'une fille daigne entrer dans la pièce ou descendre des dortoirs.

Mais bien sur comme à chaque fois qu'on a besoin de quelque chose ou quelqu'un on en le trouve pas. Heureusement une petite fille de première année entra dans la Salle Commune chargée de bouquins. Sirius se jeta littéralement sur elle.

-Et toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ? Donne moi tes livres je vais t'aider à les porter.

10 minutes après que Sirius ait envoyé la petite blondinette à couettes chercher Mahaut, elle redescendit sans Mahaut mais avec le miroir.

-Elle aurait pu se déplacer cette feignasse ! Grogna encore le brun.

Il contacta James et lui ordonna de rappliquer au château le plus vite possible.

-Mais et Maisy ?

-Si tu continues Maisy tu pourras même plus la voir au château ! Ca fait déjà 40 minutes que Slug te cherche et je parie que Minnie Mac Go va pas tarder à débouler dans la Salle Commune alors tu ramènes tes fesses ici et le plus vite possible. Evite le Saule, Sevy le surveille.

-T'es un frère Black ! Dit James avant de disparaître du cadre.

-Plus que ça ! Marmonna le brun.

-Alors ? Demanda Remus.

-Il arrive.

Remus s'abstint de faire un commentaire sur l'air sinistre qu'afficha Sirius jusqu'au retour de James. Celui ci se fit chopper par Slughorn et Mac Gonnagal au détour d'un couloir et monta dans son dortoir sans un mot pour personne. Sirius le suivit mais quand James ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin il n'insista pas et descendit dîner.

Katie l'attendait, il lui avait promis une soirée dans la Salle sur Demande. Il l'y emmena mais le coeur n'y était pas. Elle s'en inquiéta et il lui avoua que la cause de ses soucis c'était James.

-C'est toujours la famille mon problème ! D'abord il y a eu mes parents et puis mon frères et les autres et maintenant James.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas de la même famille.

-Si ! Enfin, non pas vraiment. Je le considère comme mon frère et là il joue les irresponsables. Non mais à quoi ça rime ? Il croit peut être que parce qu'il est un Potter tout lui est du mais c'est faux ! Il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste et immature ! Qu'il le soit avec les autres je m'en contre balance mais avec moi il a pas le droit.

-Il ne se rend peut être pas compte. Avant que les parents de Polly ne meurent elle leur menaient la vie dure. Elle était infernale, mais c'était sa façon à elle de se protéger, elle voulait juste grandir sans difficultés. Peut être qu'au fond James est comme Polly.

-Mais je ne suis pas ses parents, bon sang ! Je suis son meilleur ami, son frère !

-Les parents de Polly étaient deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle...

-C'est insensé ! S'exclama Sirius alors que Katie essayait de l'apaiser. Il est insensé. Conclut t-il.

-- PARTIE III - JAMES -- **_Mon troisième est un adolescent un brin prétentieux et arrogant._**

_-Si tu continues Maisy tu pourras même plus la voir au château ! Ca fait déjà 40 minutes que Slug te cherche et je parie que Minnie Mac Go va pas tarder à débouler dans la Salle Commune alors tu ramènes tes fesses ici et le plus vite possible. Evite le Saule, Sevy le surveille._

_-T'es un frère Black ! Dit James avant de disparaître du cadre._

-Maisy, on va devoir rentrer au château plus tôt que prévu.

-Oh non Jamie, tu avais dit que tu allais me faire visiter la cabane hurlante... Minauda la blonde.

-Maisy s'il te plaît ne fais pas d'histoires. Je dois rentrer au château. Les professeurs me cherchent.

Maisy se laissa finalement convaincre et rejoignit le château à contrecoeur. James la laissa dans le Hall et essaya en vain de remonter discrètement dans son dortoir.

-Ah Monsieur Potter je vous cherchais depuis une heure ou étiez vous ? L'interpella le Professeur Slughorn.

James essaya de l'éviter mais c'était impossible. Avec son gros ventre et ses cheveux incroyablement repérables dans ce couloir un peu sombre il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de répondre.

-Dans le parc.

-En galante compagnie je suppose, enfin. Suivez moi dans mon bureau.

Slughorn traversa le château et mena James qui n'en menait pas large essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu faire .

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le bureau du ventripotent professeur de potions, où Severus Rogue et Minerva Mac Gonnagal les attendaient. Severus affichait une mine de profond ravissement et Mac Gonnagal avait l'air plus pincé et sévère que jamais.

-Monsieur Potter savez vous pourquoi nous sommes ici tout les 4 ? Demanda Horace Slughorn en croisant les mains sur son gros ventre.

-Non professeur.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ? Demanda encore le prof.

-J'ai toujours des milliers de choses à me reprocher professeur. Avoua James, qui commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions.

-Ca suffit Monsieur Potter, cessez de faire le malin ! Interjeta la directrice des Gryffondors d'une voix passablement sèche et énervée.

-On m'a posé une question j'y ai répondu, professeur. Lui répondit James.

-Potter vous êtes ici parce que Severus Rogue ici présent à vu la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrir sans que personne n'y entre et il a ensuite vu tomber ceci, cela vous appartient je crois. Dit encore plus sèchement la vieille chouette en montrant un miroir.

-Oh mon miroir je l'ai perdu depuis plus de dix jours ! S'exclama James.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Je croyais l'avoir définitivement perdu. Je ne m'attendait plus à le retrouver.

-Avez vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda Slughorn.

-J'ai mis une affiche sur le panneau du Grand Hall.

-Quand exactement avez vous perdu votre miroir ? Demanda Mac Gonnagal dont le visage devenait moins sévère.

-Je dirait que c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Remus, le 10 mars.

-Severus, quand l'avez vous retrouvé ? Demanda le Maître des Potions à son élève aux cheveux gras.

-Le 10 mars, professeur.

-Possédez vous une cape d'invisibilité ou une cape caméléon, James ? Demanda Slughorn.

James se sentit piégé il lui fallait feinter.

-Oui Professeur mais je ne l'ai pas amenée au château Professeur, mes parents sont contre. Vous pourrez leur demander ils ont surveillé et vérifié mes malles.

-Bien, c'est ce que nous ferrons, James vous serez collé tout les soirs de la semaine à partir de ce soir 20 heures, dans mon bureau, nous allons bien entendu confisquer ceci. Elle désigna le miroir et fit une pause. Puis nous enverrons une lettre à vos parents. Reprit t-elle. Merci Horace, Monsieur Rogue. Excusez moi j'ai à faire.

L'austère professeur sortit du bureau et laissa les 3 hommes en silence. James s'excusa lui aussi et sortit.

Bougon il revint à son dortoir sans adresser un mot à personne, il entendit quelqu'un entrer à sa suite, probablement Sirius mais il ne regarda pas et s'enferma dans son baldaquin, la personne sortit de la chambre.

Le Collège allait envoyer une lettre à ses parents, ses parents fouilleraient sa chambre pour trouver sa cape et il serait perdu, Harper et Henry ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance et ça il n'en était pas question ! Il lui fallait trouver un stratagème.

En plus, la vieille chouette lui avait confisqué son miroir et ce connard de Rogue allait pouvoir se venter dans toute l'école d'avoir fait coller James Potter.

-Foutu miroir ! Grogna t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans son lit.

Comme si il n'avait déjà pas assez d'emmerdes comme ça, entre Maisy qui commençait à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et Lily qui semblait amoureuse de son crétin de Serdaigle. En plus il commençait vraiment à être largué côté cours de potions. Il n'en faisait plus forcément exprès. Et pour finir il avait du mal à se transformer en cerfs en ce moment. Ca commençait à être dangereux tout ça. Un jour il n'arrivera pas à se transformer et Remus le boufferas.

-- PARTIE IV - LILY -- **_Mon quatrième est une adolescente un brin perfectionniste._**

-Mais Lily laisse toi faire enfin ! Ordonna Helen.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! et Re Non ! S'écria Lily en enlevant toutes les pinces que Helen venait de lui enfoncer dans al tête.

-Ecoute Lily, tu nous a demandé notre aide, on t'aide mais si tu ne te laisses pas faire on ne peux pas t'aider. Lui dit Katie. Tu es habillée c'est très bien tu es très belle mais si tu ne te laisses pas coiffer, tu auras l'air d'une souillon.

Lily sembla réfléchir un instant et se rassit devant le miroir.

-Alléluia ! Merci Kate.

-De rien. J'essaie moi aussi de la maquiller et si elle bouge tout le temps je ne vais jamais y arriver.

-Lily tu voudrais pas que je te coupe les cheveux ? Demanda Helen. Lily lui jeta un regard noir (enfin vert), avada kadavaresque. Enfin juste un peu tu sais...

Lily sembla de nouveau réfléchir un instant et s'écria au moment ou Helen et Katie s'y attendaient le moins :

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? Hurla Lily toujours assise devant le miroir.

-Mais juste un peu.

Lily se leva et se retourna menaçante vers sa meilleure amie.

-Ok Ok on parles plus de coupe de cheveux. Retira Helen en levant les mains devant elle.

Lily fulminait, finalement l'idée de demander de l'aide à ses voisines de chambre n'était pas si bonne que ça ! Quelle idée elle avait eu de leur demander de l'aide. Elle voulait juste être la plus belle pour Noé et lui montrer qu'il avait eu raison de s'intéresser à elle. Elle voulait juste être parfaite pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de son erreur. Elle voulait le mériter.

-C'est bon c'est bon laissez moi faire. Dit t-elle enfin en arrachant la brosse des mains de Helen.

-Hé ! S'exclama cette dernière.

-Désolé Hil', mais vous en faîtes pas vraiment ce que je veux et puis en fait c'est ridicule. Je dois être naturelle, Noé m'aime telle que je suis, c'est à dire naturelle. Donc je vais être naturelle. Pour commencer il faut que je m'enlève toute cette couche de peinture du visage.

La jeune fille s'auto lança un sort de démaquillage avant de passer sa tête au dessus de la baignoire et de commencer à s'y laver les cheveux, pour les en débarrasser des tonnes de laque, dont Helen les avaient recouverts.

Elle enroula une serviette autour de ses cheveux et ramassa tout les produits de beauté de ses amies qu'elle rangea dans les trousses adéquates et qu'elle ramena dans le dortoir ou Polly et Mahaut lisaient un magazine sur le lit de Polly.

Elle s'assit ensuite à sa coiffeuse et commença à se maquiller légèrement. Un tout petit peu de mascara et un discret oeil de biche à l'eye liner, pas un de ses yeux de filles comme c'était la mode à Londres durant la période "Swinging London". Elle mit un peu de rose sur ses joues et se passa un peu de sirop de cerise sur les lèvres pour leurs donner un petit effet brillant rose des plus discrets.

Katie et Helen la regardaient faire en hésitant entre l'affligeance **(Note de l'Auteur : Ca se dit ça ?)** et le désarroi. Katie était debout accoudée au lit de Mahaut et Helen était en appui, les bras croisés, sur le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Noé ne resteras jamais avec une fille comme toi ! Soupira Katie en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Mahaut. Je jette l'éponge ! Ajouta t-elle dans un soupir.

Alors que Lily se retournait tout assise devant sa coiffeuse, elle regarda son amie, puis sa meilleure amie, haussa les épaules et retourna à son image. Elle ôta ensuite la serviette éponge de sa tête.

Là, elle démêla soigneusement ses cheveux à l'aide d'un gros peigne et les sécha à l'aide d'un sort. Elle les laissa pendre sur ses épaules et tira une mèche en arrière qu'elle entreprit de tresser ce que Helen vint finir, elle procéda de même de l'autre côté et les noua derrière à l'aide d'un ruban, et de Helen.

Fin prête elle se leva et chercha l'approbation dans le regard de ses amies. Ce que les 4 autres s'empressèrent de lui donner. Lily portait un jean brut droit, et un tee shirt blanc rayé de bleu assez ample dégoulinant sur l'épaule et un cardigan vert bouteille aux manches retroussées aux coudes et aux pans rattachés sur le devant au niveau du nombril par une broche argentée, noire et bleue. Aux pieds une paire de ballerines et pour finir le tout dans les cheveux, une fleur.

-Tu va faire des ravages Lily Jolie. Lui dit Katie.

-Tu va en passer une bonne soirée mon nénuphar... Plaisanta Mahaut.

-Pense à nous... Ajouta Polly goguenarde.

-Et à Potter aussi... Dit Helen dans un sourire carnassier.

-Pourquoi je devrais penser à Potter ? Demanda Lily sur la défensive.

-Enfin Lily... Tu imagine la tête e Potty quand il saura que tu a passé la soirée avec Noé dans la tour d'astronomie ? Demanda encore la blonde.

-Oui c'est vrai. Je vous laisse je vais le rejoindre.

Après que Lily eut quitté la pièce Helen dans un demi sourire ajouta :

-Il va bien rigoler et en même temps s'étrangler...

-- PARTIE V -- **_Mon cinquième est une soirée riche en événements._**

Mahaut quitta la Grande Salle peu avant James et elle eut la surprise de le voir arriver devant le bureau de Mac Gonnagal comme elle, à 20 heures.

-Toi aussi ? Furent les seuls mots qu'ils s'adressèrent avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de la Directrice Adjointe.

-Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Barlow. Je suis étonnée de vous voir ici à l'heure. La ponctualité est quelque chose qui vous fait plutôt défaut en temps ordinaire, si je ne m'abuse. Enfin, ce soir vous serez collé ensemble et si ce n'est pas finit pour votre part Mademoiselle Barlow vous reviendrez demain. Vous irez dans la bibliothèque me faire un devoir sur l'importance des lois transgénérationelles des Animagi, et vous Monsieur Potter vous irez également me faire un devoir à le bibliothèque à propos du Traité de Gulfric le Brillant Lumineux et des principes qu'il à énoncé. Vous me commenterez chaque principe en le décrivant et en énumérant ses défauts et ses qualités, vous aurez vous toute la semaine pour le faire j'attends donc un travail des plus soignés, Monsieur Potter. Me suis je bien fait comprendre de vous deux ? Demanda le professeur de son air digne et sévère.

-Oui Professeur. Dirent en choeur les deux élèves avant de sortir et de se rendre à la bibliothèque.

-Les lois transgénérationelles, qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir ça plutôt que le traité de Gulfric ! S'exclama James juste avant d'entrer dans le Temple du Silence, comme Mahaut avait renommé la pièce.

-Je croyais que tu adorais la Métamorphose.

-Oui mais le Traité de Gulfric le Brillant Lumineux est tout ce qu'il y a de plus barbant ! Je l'ai lu en deuxième année...

-C'est vrai j'avais oublié que Monsieur James Potter savait lire. Plaisanta la brune en attrapant un livre dans l'un des rayons derrière elle.

-On est pathétique. Je suis collé pour avoir oublié un miroir dans un dortoir de Serpentard et toi... Pourquoi t'es collée au fait ?

-Insolence et arrogance envers un professeur.

-Mais t'a pas déjà fait ta retenue avec McAllister ?

-Si... Soupira la brune.

-Bref on est tout les deux en retenue et on nettoie même pas de cachot crasseux !

-Parce que Minnie à compris qu'on adorait ça. Passe moi _Animagi et Lois Transgénérationelles, _derrière toi, s'il te plaît James.

La bibliothécaire leur jeta un regard noir, ce soir il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la bibliothèque. Ils travaillèrent en silence et après 3 heures de travail, Mahaut rendit son devoir à Mac Gonnagal après que la bibliothécaire les aient virés.

Alors qu'ils allaient aux cuisines (aucun des deux n'avaient mangé pour être à l'heure à la retenue), ils croisèrent Sirius.

-Mahaut, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna le brun.

-J'était en consigne, comme dit si bien McAllister.

-Avec Mc Go, précisa James, on était ensemble, et toi tu fais quoi ?

-J'allais te chercher à manger je m'était dit que tu aurais faim.

-Oh ! T'es adorable mon chéri ! Couina James en imitant les perruches de Poudlard.

-Oui Je sais Jimmyninouchet. L'imita Sirius.

-Mon étoile ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu pense à moi. Continua James.

Mahaut regardait la scène amusée, en appui sur un mur du couloir ou ils se trouvaient.

-C'est bon ? Jimmyni et l'étoile ils ont finis ? Demanda t-elle dans un sourire radieux, qui exprimait qu'elle ne faisait plus la gueule.

-Oui. Se reprirent les deux autres, avant de reprendre le chemin des cuisines.

Là James mangea comme douze et Sirius comme quatre (_Bah oui May, moi j'ai déjà mangé._), Mahaut grignota un peu. Elle devrait être habituée à les voir, mais les regarder manger lui coupait toujours l'appétit.

Ils remontèrent après que les 2 garçons aient eus fini de se gaver, bien entendu ils n'oublièrent pas de faire des provisions pour les autres.

-Au fait Mahaut, tiens? Dit Sirius en sortant de s poche le miroir de Mahaut.

Elle le remercia et James sorti à son tour un miroir de sa poche, qu'il présenta à Sirius.

-Quoi c'est mon miroir ? Mais je l'ai cherché comme un dingue.

-J'avais perdu le mien, alors je t'ai emprunté le tien pour aller à Pré au Lard.

Sirius passa alors le savon du siècle à un James passablement penaud et Mahaut une fois de plus, assistait à la scène. Elle ne les regardait même pas, s'adonnant à la contemplation de ses ongles. Quand soudain un bruit parvint à leurs oreilles.

-T'a la carte ? Demanda James à Sirius après que les 3 adolescents se soient cachés derrière une tapisserie.

-Nan, pourquoi je l'aurais pris, j'allais juste aux cuisines.

-Mais le couvre feu est dépassé t'aurais du la prendre !

-Pourquoi faire ? J'ai pris les raccourcis que personnes ne connaît !

-Je vois ! Tu nous colle dans une sacrée merde !

-Comment ça JE nous coule dans une sacrée merde ? Je te signale que t'aurais aussi très bien pu la prendre.

-Ouais bien sur pour que...

-Bon le vieux couple il se tait j'essaie de réfléchir. Les coupa Mahaut. On est où au juste ?

-Derrière une tapisserie.

-JAMES ! Grinça t-elle entre ses dents alors que le bruit se rapprochait.

-J'crois qu'on devait être dans l'aile sud du côté de la tour d'astronomie mais au 2e étage. Chuchota Sirius.

-J'ai une idée. Chuchota t-elle à son tour.

-Vas y on t'écoute. Murmura James.

-On va aller dans la tour d'astronomie, Lily y est avec Noé...

-Quel cliché ! C'est énorme Adamus est vraiment nul ! Dit James en parlant toujours assez bas.

-Tais toi ! Et là Lily nous ramèneras à la Salle Commune, si on croise quelqu'un elle dira qu'elle nous à trouvé dans un couloir au cours de sa ronde.

-Excellente idée ! Approuva Sirius. En admettant que Evans accepte de nous aider ! Ajouta t-il.

-Oh fait pas le rabat joie !

Ils écoutèrent encore un peu et quand ils furent certains que la personne était partie, ils sortirent de leur cachette et coururent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Au passage ils lancèrent quelques sorts comme une zone jambencoton, une barrière invisible ou encore un sort de bloque-passage sur des armures.

-Lily ? Noé ? Vous êtes là ? Demanda Mahaut en essayant de bloquer le passage dans l'escalier de la tour.

James voulait passer, "juste lui jeter un petit sort, May".

-Mahaut ? Demanda une Lily débraillée en apparaissant en haut de l'escalier. Black ? Potter ? Demanda encore Lily en les regardant d'abord surprise puis gênée.

-Surprise ! (Prononcé "Surpraïse") S'exclama Sirius en essayant tant bien que mal de, lui aussi, contenir James.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Lily qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda une voix un peu plus haut.

-Rien, j'arrives. Lui répondit t-elle.

-On a besoin de ton aide.

-Oh non ! C'est non, pas question Mahaut. Pas ce soir.

-Lily s'il te plaît. On ajuste besoin de toi pour rentre à la Salle Commune. Pour pas se faire pincer. Tu diras qu'on était en retenue et que tu nous ramènes dans nos quartiers ensuite tu reviens ici, t'en a pour un quart d'heure, vingt minutes maxi ! La supplia Mahaut.

-Mahaut pas ce soir, tu le sais... Gémit Lily qui semblait partagée entre rester avec son petit ami ou aider sa meilleure amie, finalement l'adage "Les amours passent, les amis restent" vint à l'esprit de rousse. Donnez moi deux minutes j'arrive. Soupira la rousse avant de remonter.

-J'vais lui faire sa fête à ce connard qui peut voir Lily...

-James tu en feras rien du tout. Tu sors avec Maisy et tu l'aimes beaucoup. OK ? JAMES ! OK ? Insista Mahaut.

-Oui Ok. Bougonna le brun alors que Lily redescendait, ses cheveux étaient coiffés et sa tenue impeccable.

Lily sortir avec eux et ne leur demanda aucune explication. Elle voulait juste qu'ils soient le plus vite possible dans la tour Gryffondor et qu'elle puisse retourner avec Noé. Elle s'expliquerais avec Mahaut plus tard. Quand soudain Janus Bulstrode et Millicent Harrods les préfets de Serpentard, apparurent devant eux.

-Tiens tiens, 4 Gryffondors perdus dans le château après le couvre feu.

-Je suis préfète, et ces trois là étaient collés avec le Professeur Mac Gonnagal, je les ramène à la tour. Dit Lily d'un ton dur et froid.

-Voyez vous cela, 2 crétins et une chétive escortés d'une préfète parfaite et SANG DE BOURBE. Ricana Harrods

Après que Millicent l'ait aient insultés de crétins et chétives, Mahaut avait retenu James et Sirius mais quand, la Serpentard insulta Lily de sang de bourbe ce fut elle qui fut la première à se jeter sur la jeune fille.

Elle la plaqua au mur avec une force venue d'on ne sait où et lui pointa sa baguette sous la glotte.

-Encore une fois ces mots en ma présence et tu ne retrouve plus ta langue ! Siffla Mahaut alors que l'autre Serpentard, James, Sirius et Lily restaient interdits. Et je ne suis pas chétive. Cracha t-elle au visage de l'autre.

Mahaut relâcha la pression et contourna les Serpentards toujours en état de choc, suivie de ses amis après qu'ils se soient repris.

-Wahou May... Siffla James admiratif.

-Merci Mahaut. Dit Lily.

-Hé vous ! Cria quelqu'un derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent simultanément, les deux Serpentards s'approchaient menaçants. Ils avaient sortis leurs baguettes.

Les quatre Gryffondor les imitèrent et bientôt une bataille s'engagea. Elle était déloyale mais les Maraudeurs n'en avaient cure. C'étaient les Serpentards qui avaient commencés ! Ils avaient traités Lily de Sang de Bourbe.

Au bout de dix minutes de bataille, Mac Gonnagal, Slughorn et le moine gras arrivèrent dans le couloir investit par les 6 élèves.

-Ca suffit ! Cria Mac Gonnagal plus pincée et guindée que jamais. Que faîtes vous dans un couloir à cette heure ? Demanda t-elle aux 6 élèves. Et a vous battre en plus !

-Professeur c'est eux qui... commença Lily mais Mac Gonnagal l'interrompit.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir Mademoiselle Evans. Vous saviez qu'après le bal de la Saint Valentin, nous avions eu une discussion et ceci, e st le genre de choses dont je vous ai parlé...

-Professeur ils l'ont traité de Sang de Bourbe ! La coupa Mahaut.

-Mademoiselle Barlow, je vous serais gré de ne plus me couper la parole. Mac Gonnagal s'approcha des deux Serpentards. Vous avez insulté une de mes élèves de sang de Bourbe ? C'est indigne de préfet. Vous aurez une retenue, je vous attends demain dans mon bureau à 20 heures et je retire 50 points à votre maison.

-Minerva... Intervint Slughorn.

-Chacun. Rajouta t-elle avant de se retourner vers ses élèves. Quant à vous, dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

-- PARTIE VI -- **_Mon tout aura de drôle de conséquences._**

-Je n'arrives pas à y croire... Répéta Sirius pour la vingt-cinquième fois de la soirée. Assis devant le feu dans la Salle Commune il jouait avec la balle de Manqudair.

-Vous avez été irresponsable. Lui répéta Remus pour la vingt-cinquième fois.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-Comment avez vous pu faire ça Mademoiselle Evans ! Vous em décevez terriblement !_

_-Professeur laissez moi vous expliquez... Tenta Lily._

_-Allez y je vous écoute._

_-Je n'ai pas le début... Elle se tourna vers Mahaut._

_-En sortant de votre bureau, avec James nous sommes allés aux cuisines, nous n'avions pas mangé pour être à l'heure à votre bureau et en chemin on a croisé Sirius. En chemin retour on a entendu du bruit alors on s'est caché et... Mahaut marqua une pause, elle hésitait, devait t-elle vendre sa meilleure amie ou dire la vérité ?_

_-Ils ont entreprit de me trouver. Continua Lily._

_-Comment ça ? Demanda Minnie Mac Go._

_-Mahaut savait que j'était en rendez vous avec Noé Adamus dans la Tour D'astronomie, et elle s'est dit que si ils étaient accompagnés d'un préfet ils rentreraient plus facilement et plus rapidement dans la Tour Gryffondor. Alors ils sont venus em chercher. Nous marchions dans un couloir quand Harrods et Bulstrode ont surgi devant nous. Ils nous ont provoqués et Harrods nous à insultés de "crétins, chétive et sang de bourbe". Nous sommes partis, ils nous ont provoqués en duel et nous y avons répondus. Et vous êtes arrivés. Expliqua Lily._

_-Un duel se fait par deux, Mademoiselle Evans et vous étiez en supériorité numérique ! C'était entièrement déloyal de faire ça. L'un de vous aurait du venir chercher un professeur_

_-Professeur, nous étions sortis de votre bureau depuis près d'une heure, Sirius n'avait pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs et Lily était en rendez vous galant secret... Lui répondit Mahaut._

_-Mademoiselle Barlow ! Vous et votre insolence !_

_Mahaut sourit à son professeur et celle ci les renvoya dans leur tour._

_-Il est tard, rentrez vous coucher, vous aurez demain, une longue journée. Je vous attend dans mon bureau à 8 heures noua auront à parler. Soupira leur Directrice de Maison avant de les inviter à sortir._

_**-Flash Back -**_

-C'est incroyable...

-TU VA LA FERMER A LA FIN ! Gueula Lily sur le renié des Black. Mon petit ami m'attend peut être encore dans la Tour d'Astronomie et ça c'est votre faute !

-Lily. Il y a un moyen de savoir... L'apaisa Helen.

-Lequel ? A part sortir et aller voir ?

-Remus tu peux regarder sur la carte ? Demanda gentiment Helen en massant les épaules de Lily.

Remus tira la carte de sa poche de pantalon. Ils avaient réussis à Noël, à fusionner toutes les cartes et à y jeter des sorts de protection.

-Je Jure Que Mes Intentions Sont Mauvaises.

Ils avaient repris la phrase que Mahaut avait écrit sur son dessin juste avant les vacances.

La carte se matérialisa sur le papier encore vierge quelques secondes plus tôt. Remus chercha la Tour d'Astronomie.

-Il n'y est plus Lily. La rassura t-il.

-Tu peux vérifier qu'il est bien dans son dortoir ? Demanda t-elle en se rongeant les ongles.

Mahaut assise à côté d'elle abaissa les mains de la rousse afin qu'elle n'en ronge plus les ongles.

-Il est bien dans son dortoir. Ajouta Remus après avoir inspecté la carte à laquelle il donna un coup de baguette et dit "Méfaits Accomplis". Il la replia et la rangea dans sa poche

Les Maraudeurs restèrent encore un moment dans la Salle Commune mais ils montèrent tous progressivement.

Au milieu de la nuit Mahaut se réveilla, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle pris sa peluche et descendit dans la Salle Commune pour s'asseoir devant la cheminée. Au passage elle attrapa un plaid. Peu après James descendit à son tour.

Comme précédemment dans la soirée il en lui dit que deux mots.

-Toi aussi ?

Elle soupira en signe d'approbation et reposa son regard sur les flammes mourantes.

Sirius qui était lui aussi descendu balança une bûche dans la cheminée. Bientôt ce fut Lily qui descendit.

-Comme par hasard. Tout les 4 on arrive pas à dormir. Remarqua t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas au hasard Mademoiselle Evans...

Surpris les 4 adolescents se retournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé, sous l'effet de la surprise Sirius garda la bouche ouverte et Lily les yeux écarquilles.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Alors z'avez deviné qui c'est qui vient leur parler ? La suite au Prochain Chapitre.

Note de L'auteur 2 : Me voilà de retour avec un beau chapitre tout frais...

Prochain Chapitre : Un Soir Au Coin Du Feu.


	23. Un Soir Au Coin Du Feu

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Noé Adamus.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Mon premier est une adolescente en plein bouleversement, mon second est un adolescent fougueux et rebelle, mon troisième est un adolescent un brin prétentieux et arrogant, mon quatrième est une adolescente un brin perfectionniste, mon cinquième est une soirée riche en événements. Mon tout auras de drôle de conséquences.

_-Je ne crois pas au hasard Mademoiselle Evans..._

_Surpris les 4 adolescents se retournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé, sous l'effet de la surprise Sirius garda la bouche ouverte et Lily les yeux écarquillés._

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 23 : Un Soir Au Coin Du Feu **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Le nouvel arrivant portait une longue cape de nuit d'un bleu soutenu sur laquelle de nombreux astres étaient dessinés, des lunettes en demi lune à monture argentée couvrait ses yeux bleus rieurs, et il avait une longue barbe blanchissante.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Se reprit Lily au bout d'un moment alors que Mahaut passait sa main sous le menton de Sirius pour lui remonter la mâchoire et lui fermer la bouche.

-Bonsoir Lily.

-Professeur vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demanda encore la rousse.

-Oh non pas tellement.

Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas rassurés pour autant cette réponse était bien trop évasive. Si ca se trouve il savait tout ce qui s'était passé plu tôt dans la pièce avec la carte et tout. Après tout ca ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient montés.

-Bonsoir Mahaut. Il inclina la tête dans sa direction et répéta le procédé avec James et Sirius. Puis je m'asseoir ? Demanda t-il en désignant le canapé de Remus.

-Bien sur.

-Professeur pourquoi êtes vous ici si tard ? Demanda James avec respect alors que le Directeur s'asseyait sur le canapé.

Lily regarda James comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois, elle ne l'avait jamais vu témoigner autant de respect à personne.

-La question est intéressante mais celle qui compte serait plutôt pourquoi sommes nous ici tout les cinq. Il appuya bien sur les derniers mots.

-Si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous êtes ici on pourrait peut être répondre à votre question. S'impatienta Mahaut.

-Mahaut ! Siffla Lily entre ses dents. C'est le directeur, pas le Professeur Mac Gonnagal ou McAllister.

-Ce n'est rien Lily. Je comprends l'impatience de Mahaut. Sa fougue fait partie de sa personnalité.

-Sa fougue c'est de l'insolence et de l'arrogance. Dit Sirius en se limant les ongles. Il avait repris sa posture avachie dans le hamac de Mahaut.

-Vous vous trompez, Sirius.

-Hé c'est pas moi qui le dit ! Se défendit t-il en levant les mains devant lui.

-Je sais Sirius. Mais la fougue de Mahaut est également celle de James et la vôtre aussi.

-Moi ? J'suis pas fougueux, j'suis irréfléchi.

-Vous vous mentez et ce juste pour le plaisir de me contredire... Dit le vieil homme en souriant.

Ils se turent tous un moment.

-Ouais c'est vrai. Reconnut Sirius. Allez trêve de plaisanterie, reprit t-il, pourquoi êtes vous ici, sérieusement.

-Je me promenais et mes pas m'ont menés ici. Oh charmante peluche Mahaut.

Mahaut regarda Nougatine qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains et rougit un instant avant de se reprendre.

-Albus Dumbledore, Nougatine. Nougatine, Albus Dumbledore. On ne distinguait plus aucune trace de trouble sur son visage.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Nougatine. Dit le Directeur en s'adressant à le peluche sous les regards ébahis de James, Sirius et Lily.

Mahaut, elle, eut une hallucination et vit sa peluche faire un sourire et un clin d'oeil au directeur.

-Ne serait ce pas la peluche que Abelforth t'a offert il y à seize ans ? Demanda le Directeur en reprenant la parole alors que les quatre élèves reprenaient contenance.

-C'est celle là même.

-Quand même une jeune fille de ton âge, qu'en dit ta mère ? Sourit le vieux professeur.

-Elle à honte pour moi et essaie de vivre avec... Plaisanta la jeune fille. Mais n'essayez pas de détourner la conversation. Continua t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

-Je n'en avait point l'intention. C'est intéressant de voir que les quatre élèves qui ont semé la pagaille dans le château ce soir, soient tous pris d'insomnies.

-Comment vous savez ça ? Demanda James soudain plus intéressé par ce que disait le Directeur que par Lily.

-Voyons James, tu es étonné que je sache cela ? Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans mon château.

James balbutia un quelconque "meuh non enfin je veux dire oui c'est logique" ce qui fit rire le Directeur.

-Allons James... Ne te vexe pas. Harper en serait très fâchée.

-Professeur ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui ?

-Vous semblez bien connaître les mères de Mahaut et Pot... Je veux dire James.

-Cette vieille rancune contre James, Lily... Il soupira. Vous devriez l'oublier.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Lily.

-Oubliez cette rancune, vous faîtes déjà la guerre à vos ennemis, ne la faîte pas en plus à vos amis...

-Oh...

-Mais la question de Lily, Professeur ? Rappela Sirius.

Etonnement quand il n'était pas confronté à Dumbledore dans son bureau, pour une énième bêtise il se sentait bien en présence du vieil homme. Bien sur il le respectait mais plus que ça il l'admirait. Juste parce que ses parents le détestaient, et aussi parce que c'était un grand homme.

-Ah... Oui. Mais je connais aussi votre mère Lily et celle de Sirius.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonnèrent les deux amis, mais pour des raisons différentes.

-Commençons par vous Lily, ensuite nous verrons pour vos amis, voulez vous ? Lily acquiesça et le Directeur reprit. Je me sens impliqué dans mon école et je veux connaître mes élèves. Aussi ais-je décidé de me renseigner sur vos familles. Lily je sais que votre soeur ne vous aime pas beaucoup, mais, je suis sur que quand elle seras mariée, tout ira mieux, ne dit on pas que l'amour adoucit les moeurs ?

Lily était de plus en plus stupéfaite.

-Et je suis heureux de vois que le cancer de votre père va mieux.

-Moi aussi, Professeur.

-Venons en à Monsieur Potter. Je connais les Potter depuis toujours. Bien sur j'ai eu Harper et Henry pour élèves quand j'enseignais la métamorphose mais je connaissais déjà leurs familles. Chose étonnante, ils m'ont demandés d'être témoin à leur mariage, mais comme James doit le savoir j'ai refusé.

-Pourquoi, professeur ? Demanda Lily qui devait bien être la seule à ne pas être au courant de l'histoire.

-Mais parce que j'ai préféré les marier voyons. Répondit Albus Dumbledore comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

James et Sirius sourirent à l'évocation de cet événement, Harper et Henry en parlait quasiment tout les jours.

-Et ils m'avaient également demandé d'être le parrain de James, je me suis vu dans l'obligation de refuser. Si j'était parrain de l'enfant d'un couple je ne pourrais plus ensuite refuser pour les autres. Je vois souvent les Potter au Ministère. D'ailleurs votre mère désespère... Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et elle a encore reçu un hibou.

-Oh...

-Mademoiselle Barlow. Oh bien sur je pourrais dire que je connais les Barlow de toujours, Euterpe et Regulus sont de charmantes personnes mais je ne les connaît que peu. En fait je connais surtout vos parents, Mahaut. J'ai également eu pour élève, votre père. Et quand votre mère est arrivée de France, un dénommé Alphard Black me l'a présentée. Elle était sa protégée mais avec la famille qu'il avait, il ne pouvait se permettre de continuer à la voir tout les jours. Il lui a trouvé un travail et un logement, mais il fallait quelqu'un pour lui apprendre un peu plus que les bases chancelantes d'anglais qu'elle avait et puis il y à les moeurs... Ah les moeurs... Dumbledore sourit.

Il semblait perdu dans le vague, comme s'il revoyait des images agréables à son coeur.

-Enfin, je suis resté très proche de votre mère Mahaut, continua t-il, je lui ai présenté mon frère qui l'a beaucoup aidé quand je ne pouvais le faire, c'est à dire très souvent, j'ai officié à son mariage, et je suis venu vous voir bébé, ainsi que vos deux soeurs. Vous étiez une charmante petite fille pote...

-Ca suffit ca suffit ! On arrête les dossiers ! Coupa Mahaut en plaisantant.

-Allons Mahaut, les rondeurs enfantines sont courantes... Plaisanta le vieil homme.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau et regarda les flammes danser dans l'âtre noirâtre puis il se leva et remit une bûche dans le foyer, avant de se rasseoir.

-Enfin Sirius. Vos parents, ah vos parents ! Votre père était bon élève en métamorphose mais sans plus et votre mère... Vraiment brillante ! Mais ils ne m'appréciaient guère. Pour eux je ne suis qu'un vieux fou amoureux des moldus. Bien sur je connais le refrain. Le Sang Pur et toutes les traditions. Si votre mère avait eu des parents moins portés sur ces valeurs, quelle femme elle serait devenue ! Bien sur une fois sortis de Poudlard vos parents ont tout fait pour ne plus avoir de contacts avec moi, ils ont bien entendu réussi. Mais j'ai des relations partout dans le monde de la magie, c'est ainsi que j'ai appris votre naissance. Orion était fier d'avoir un fils...

-Il m'appelait l'avorton... Je ne suis pas sur qu'il était si fier que ça.

-Oh non bien sur. Il vous appelait l'avorton quand vous avez eu trois ans et que vous étiez incapable de faire s'enflammer la chevelure d'un moldu. Mais ce n'est rien. Je me suis inquiété pour vous, quant à ce que vous alliez devenir. Mais je me rends compte maintenant que je n'ai plus de souci à me faire. Vous êtes devenus un jeune homme, respectable, honorable et doué. Bien sur je parle, je parle mais là je ne vous parle guère de vos parents... Enfin tout ça pour vous dire Lily, que je sais tout.

-Professeur, nous avez vous jeté un sort pour qu'on ne réussisse pas à dormir ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Oh non ! Je ne ferais pas ça les adolescents ont besoins de sommeil. C'est la magie qui vous à gardé éveillé, comme elle m'a tenu éveillée moi aussi.

-Professeur j'ai une autre question. Dit James.

-Je t'écoute James.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes souvent des mystères ? Et pourquoi vous nous tutoyez May et Moi, alors que vous vouvoyez Lily et Sirius.

-Pour la première question je n'en sais rien. C'est sans doute dans ma nature et pour la deuxième c'est parce que je vous ait connus toi et Mahaut bien avant les autres. Si vous voulez James, je peux vous vouvoyez ou tutoyer tes deux amis.

Les cinq se turent, durant ce qui sembla durer une éternité aux yeux de Mahaut.

-L'éternité eut été plus courte Mahaut. Dit alors Albus Dumbledore faisant sursauter Mahaut et provoqua l'interrogation chez les trois autres.

-Albus ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Ma mère vous l'interdit !

-Oups. Tu ne lui diras rien ? Demanda le Directeur en affichant un air faussement inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas... Ca dépend. Mais je suppose que vous faire du chantage à ce propos pour que vous nous délivriez une autorisation de couvre feu plus tardive serait vain.

Le Directeur éclata de rire puis reprit son sérieux avant de répondre à Mahaut.

-Bien tenté, Mahaut, mais malheureusement pour toi, je ne peux accepter une telle requête. Ce serait du favoritisme pur et simple.

-Non ca serait du chantage. Corrigea encore la Gryffondore.

-Tu ne changeras jamais... Soupira le vieil homme.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce et cette fois ci ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence.

-Wahou. Je suis en train de parler dans ma Salle Commune à 4 heures du matin avec celui à vaincu Grindelwald et travaillé avec Nicolas Flamel.

-Tu a lu ma carte Chocogrenouille... Elle est belle non ? Se venta le Directeur.

-Comment fait on pour avoir sa carte Chocogrenouille ? Demanda James.

Lily se frappa le front. Dumbledore tendit le bras et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Allons allons, Lily. Je ne sais pas James. Il faut peut être avoir fait quelque chose d'important. Pour ma part c'est quand j'ai ouvert une Chocogrenouille et que j'y ai trouvé ma carte que je me suis aperçu que j'étais un sorcier célèbre et important. Plaisanta le barbu. D'ailleurs je collectionne mes cartes.

Lily ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt pour Sirius, Mahaut passa sa main sous le menton de sa meilleure amie et lui referma la bouche.

-C'est un peu mégalo, non ? Demanda Sirius.

-C'est entièrement mégalo mais j'assume. Ne le dîtes pas à Minerva, ça lui ferait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Confia le Directeur dans un demi sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

-Impossible il faudrait déjà qu'ils réussissent à sortir du chignon ! Dit James du tac au tac avant de se rappeler qu'il parlait à son directeur.

Lequel dut s'apercevoir de la gêne de son élève car il le rassura.

-Je ne lui dirais rien James, fais moi confiance. Enfin... Je commence à être fatigué et vous avez cours demain... D'ailleurs je vous le dit mais la matinée de demain est vacante. Elle seras remplacée un samedi matin. Ne vous levez pas ça ne servirais à rien. Bonne nuit à tout les quatre. Essayez de trouver le sommeil.

Le Directeur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Professeur ! Dit Mahaut au moment ou il tournait la poignée.

-Oui ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venus ici. Sans doute une de vos loufoqueries.

Cette fois ci s'en était trop pour Lily, qui était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Mais on a vraiment passé un bon moment à discuter avec vous. Je sais que ce moment était important pour vous, sinon vous n'auriez pas pris la peine de nous parler de nos familles ou de nous glisser des petits messages tels que la cohésion et tout et là je m'embrouille un peu, enfin merci d'avoir pris du temps pour parler avec nous.

Dumbledore adressa un franc sourire à Mahaut, le compliment le touchait vraiment. Puis il sortit.

Lily était toujours au bord de la crise cardiaque, James s'était ré-affalé sur sa causeuse et Sirius se limait toujours les ongles.

-T'a encore de l'ongle à limer ? Lui demanda Mahaut.

En guise de réponse Sirius lui tira la langue. Et Lily se calma peu à peu.

-Cette soirée était trop étrange. Je dois rêver. Je vais monter me coucher et demain j'aurais tout oublié. Bonne nuit.

Elle se leva et monta aux dortoirs.

-Je vais aller la surveiller, dans l'état ou elle est...

-Mahaut ! Reste avec nous ! Dit James.

-Vous avez, comme moi, vu l'état dans lequel elle est. Je dois a tout prix aller dans ma chambre.

-Mahaut en temps que Femme Soumise Première du Nom de Sirius, Edward Black, c'est à dire Moi, tu te dois de m'obéir. Or je veux que tu obéisse à James, donc que tu reste dans cette salle commune.

-Désolé. Mahaut monta dans son dortoir après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux deux garçon, laissant seuls dans la Salle Commune, un Sirius estomaqué qu'elle ait osé lui dire non, et un James au bord de la crise de larmes tant il se retenait de rire.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Comme le chapitre est assez court je vous mets la suite dans 2 jours...

Note de L'auteur 2 : Spécialement pour **Titelolo**, le retour de la Femme Soumise, si vous avez d'autres requêtes n'hésitez pas...

Note de L'auteur 3 : Attention chapitre suivant dégoulinant de mièvrerie...

Prochain Chapitre : Full Moon Is Fantastic... Or Dangerous.


	24. Full Moon is Fantastic Or Dangerous

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Maisy Osborne, Taylor Crow, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Dumbledore est venu rendre une petite visite dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, comme par hasard Lily, Sirius, James et Mahaut étaient frappés d'insomnies.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 24 : Full Moon is Fantastic... Or Dangerous **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-On nage en plein délire. Vous êtes en train de me dire que Dumby, notre Dumby est venu hier dans la Salle Commune et ce juste pour taper la causette.

-Helen pour la douzième fois, oui.

Les trois filles étaient seules dans le dortoir, Katie était avec Sirius et Polly avec Tristan. Elles s'étaient installées chacune sur leurs lits. Lily sagement assise, le dos droit et en appui sur la tête de lit. Helen suspendue la tête en bas, les jambes accrochées à la barre de son baldaquin et Mahaut à plat ventre de tout son long sur son lit mal fait.

-C'est du délire. Répéta encore Helen.

-C'est pire que ça. Il est venu nous montrer qu'il savait tout sur nous. Dit Lily.

-Comment ça ?

-Il connaît les parents de May et Potter, ça on le sait déjà mais ils connaît aussi ceux de Black et les miens, Len'. Les miens, mes parents, des moldus.

-En effet c'est étrange. Il vous à parlé de moi ?

-Helen. Soupira Lily.

-Nan.

-Han ! La Honte que Mahaut s'est tapée... S'exclama soudain Lily.

-Vas y raconte ! S'exclama Helen en se décrochant de son baldaquin avant de sauter sur le lit de Mahaut et de s'y asseoir en tailleur.

Mahaut l'imita et Lily les rejoignit. Les trois étaient à présents assises en tailleur sur le lit de la brune.

-Allez Mahaut raconte lui, ca seras moins drôle si c'est moi qui le fait. Plaisanta Lily.

-J'avais Nougatine avec moi...

Helen éclata de rire en se moquant de sa meilleure amie.

-Mais c'est pas ça le pire. Le pire c'est qu'il me l'a fait remarquer.

Les trois éclatèrent de rire. Mahaut avait caché sa tête dans ses genoux, Helen s'était couchée sur le côté les jambes toujours en tailleur et Lily tanguait dangereusement d'avant en arrière.

-Je savais pas que tu étais si proche que ça de Dumbledore et son frère. Dit Lily reprenant son sérieux.

-Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça ? Demanda Helen à la rousse.

-Parce qu'il a parlé de Mahaut ayant eu des rondeurs enfantines.

Mahaut frappa Lily avec son oreiller avant de répondre.

-Abelforth est un ami de la famille, et je crois que Albus aussi. Il vient moins souvent qu'Abelforth à la maison mais ça lui arrive de venir.

-La chance ! Je mourrais d'envie d'être aussi proche de ce géant !

-Oh ma fleur de nénuphar tu serais déçue. Il ne parle quasiment pas du monde magique et de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Quand il veut discuter de cela, il s'isole dans le petit salon avec mes parents. Depuis peu Isild peut y aller... En général il raconte de drôles d'anecdotes sur sa scolarité ou sur des élèves qu'il à vu passer.

-La chance quand même ça doit être super intéressant.

-Je crois que c'est à un dîner comme celui ci que James à appris la localisation de la cuisine. On n'étaient pas encore à Poudlard qu'il me parlait déjà du tableau de la coupe de fruits...

Lily et Helen éclatèrent de rire.

-Hey là... Qu'est ce que vous nous mijotez encore toutes les trois ? Demanda Polly qui venait d'entrer.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'on mijote quelque chose ?

-Allons Helen, vous avez vos airs de conspirateurs !

Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire et Polly vint les rejoindre sur le lit de la brune.

-Alors hier ? Ta soirée avec Noé ? Demanda Polly en taquinant Lily.

-Hun hun ! Vous saurez rien !

-Crevarde ! T'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Moi je vous ai raconté ma soirée avec Tristan et Helen la sienne avec Justin !

-Il s'appelle Julian. Soupira Helen. Tout le monde semblait oublier qu'il s'appelait Julian.

-Ca vous apprendras ! Vous saurez qu'il faut plus raconter vos soirées.

-Alors là je te jure que tu va nous la raconter ta soirée avec Adamus Perfectus ! S'écria Mahaut avant d'attaquer sa meilleure amie à coup de chatouilles et autres tortures

Lily hurlait depuis dix minutes quand Katie entra à son tour dans la chambre. Elle ne posa même pas de questions et rejoignit ses amies à la torture de la rousse.

Après encore dix minutes de souffrances de la rousse, les quatre autres s'arrêtèrent pour se désaltérer.

-Au fait pourquoi on la torture ? Demanda Katie après avoir avalé une grande rasade d'eau.

-Elle veut pas nous dire ce qu'elle a fait hier avec Adamus Perfectus... Lui répondit Polly.

-Oui c'est... QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Katie.

-Ah ouais tiens pourquoi tu veux pas nous le dire ? S'étonna Mahaut.

-Mais parce que ca ne vous regarde pas !

-Allez Lily, nous ca te gênes pas de savoir et c'est même toit qui a été la première à ma demander ce qui s'était passé avec Justin. JULIAN, Julian, Julian, j'ai dit Julian.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire en entendant Helen se tromper dans le nom de son petit ami en se moquant gentiment de la blonde qui avait viré au rouge tomate.

-BON C'EST BON ! On parlait de Lily ! Dit Helen dont la voix était plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Allez Lil', dit nous ! Sinon on va chercher Lynn, Liz et Cissa...

-Ca serait déloyal ! Vous seriez en supériorité numérique et...

-On est déjà en supériorité numérique ! La coupa Polly.

-Et intellectuelle ! Continua Lily.

Mahaut en guise de réponse lui jeta un oreiller à la figure ce qui bien évidemment finit en bataille d'oreiller, et Lynn et Elisabeth entrèrent dans la chambre alors que les dernières plumes finissaient de tomber.

-ATCHI ! Eternua Katie.

-Atchi ? Demanda Lynn.

-Je suis... AAAAA... allergique aux... TCHOUM... plumes d'oreiller...

Les autres éclatèrent de rire en lançant quelques sorts pour que les plumes retournent dans les oreillers.

-On n'est pas vendredi soir. Dit Polly.

-Non mais c'est juste pour vous signaler que les cours reprennent cet après midi et qu'il va bientôt être l'heure et que vous avez pas mangé... Dit Liz.

-Hein ? S'étonnèrent les autres.

-Bon en vrai c'est Sirius et James qui nous ont demandé de venir voir si vous étiez encore en vie... Ils n'ont vu que Katie et Polly ce matin ca les a inquiété. Avoua Lynn.

Helen, Lily et Mahaut soupirèrent en choeur. Avant de se décider à descendre dans la Salle Commune. Katie et Polly restèrent dans la chambre avec Lynn et Elisabeth.

Mahaut se dirigea directement vers la table ou les Maraudeurs étalaient devant eux divers parchemins.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

-Rien ! Absolument rien ! Dit James en lançant quelques sorts pour faire disparaître les parchemins.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé un moment juste tout les 7. Dit Helen.

-Réservez votre soirée, on sait que vous êtes très pris, mais ce soir, réservez votre soirée pour nous. Ajouta Mahaut.

-Ok. Disons après le repas dans la Salle Des Maraudeurs. Dit Sirius.

-Ok.

Et ils se séparèrent.

_Hey Ho ! Il se passe quoi là ? C'est quoi ça ! Vous auriez pu prendre rendez vous pendant que vous y étiez !_

-Ta gueule, ta gueule... Murmura Mahaut entre ses dents.

-Qu'est ce qu'y à ? Demanda Lily.

-Rien, je crois que j'ai mal aux dents.

Les trois filles allèrent manger chacune avec leurs amoureux respectifs et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de potions ou ils eurent à réaliser un antidote à Mahaut-ne-savais-plus-quelle-potion et le soir, après le dîner, les Maraudeurs se rassemblèrent comme ça juste pour parler pour la première fois depuis un moment.

Au début ils discutaient de tout de rien, en abordant des sujets superficiels et sans intérêt aucun, mais ils voulaient tous éviter le silence, les blancs angoissant des conversations ou on se rend compte qu'on a plus rien à dire aux autres.

-Alors Lily avec Noé ? Demanda James.

-Et toi avec Maisy ? Sourit Lily.

-Très bien.

-Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. On a fêté nos trois mois ensembles !

-Wahou trois mois ensembles ! Siffla James admiratif.

-Et toi Hily, avec Preston ?

-Tu peux l'appeler par son prénom, James, s'il te plaît ?

-Il ne me plaît pas.

-Ne joue pas à ça.

-BON CA SUFFIT ! S'exclama Mahaut.

-Pardon ? Demanda Helen, qui ne comprenait pas.

-Ca fait trois quarts d'heures qu'on est là et on à pas parlé normalement une seule fois en quarante cinq minutes ! Vous trouvez ca normal ? Parce que moi pas ! On est passé où ? On étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et aujourd'hui on à plus rien à s'dire qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda la brune.

Les autres se turent.

-C'est pas parce qu'on à des relations qu'on est plus amis ! On à plus de temps à s'accorder les uns aux autres ! Ou est passé le James qui parlait tout le temps de Quidditch ? Ou est le Sirius dragueur ? Ou est le Remus sage et réfléchi ? Ou est le Peter maladroit mais attendrissant ? Celui qui mangeait comme un porc ? Ou est la Lily qui nous engueulait quand on faisait de conneries ? Ou est la Helen loufoque ? Ou je suis ?

Personne n'osait parler.

-Répondez ! On est où ? On peux pas avoir changé tant que ça juste parce qu'on a des copains ! Ca nous était jamais arrivé ! Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant ! Qu'on se retrouve ! A la place de quoi James passe son temps à essayer de culbuter Maisy, Sirius est fidèle et p'tet même amoureux ! Remus fait des trucs stupides, Peter essaie de manger proprement et y a même des fois ou il y arrive ! Lily à tout le temps la tête dans les étoiles, elle cède tout, l'autre jour elle nous à laissées Helen et Moi sortir en pleine nuit ! Helen devient la fille que Julian aimerait qu'elle soit ! Et Moi je nous regarde nous séparer lentement... On est plus nous ! JE. VEUX. QU'ON. REDEVIENNE. NOUS ! S'écria la jeune fille avant de quitter la pièce.

James fut le premier à redevenir maître de lui même, il prit la carte et sortit à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Il la trouva dans le parc.

-Hey. Ca va ?

Mahaut renifla.

-Ou est passée la May qui nous faisait rigoler et qu'on dorlotait comme un bébé ?

-TU LE SAIS ! JE VOUS LE RÉPÈTE TOUT LE TEMPS ! J'AI GRANDI, JAMES !

-May...

-ECOUTE MOI ! Ecoute ce que je vais te dire car je ne le répéterais pas. JE. NE. SUIS. PLUS. LA. PETITE. MAY ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être toujours la petite May !

-Ok. Maintenant c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Tes crises existentielles Ok, on les supporte mais là y en à marre ! Ca fait trois mois que tu craques psychologiquement et nous on peut pas toujours être là pour toi ! On a des vies aussi et j'aimerais juste que tu te calmes deux minutes. Tu peux faire ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bien. Alors écoute moi attentivement. On n'est pas parti, on n'a pas disparu. On change, Mahaut, et ce que tu le veuille ou non !

-James ! On change tous en 2 jours parce qu'on a des copains ? Tu trouve ca logique toi ? Parce que moi non.

-Mais qui te dit qu'on à changé en deux jours ?

-JAMES ! Tu es pourtant un être doué d'intelligence...

-Ou veux tu en venir ?

-Pourquoi on a changé ? Parce qu'on a des copains, copines et tout ce que tu veux, c'est hallucinant, c'est pas nous ça James, on est plus fort que ça ! On n'est plus des bébé, c'est vrai on a grandi, mais ensemble, toi, moi, Sirius et ensuite les autres ! On se connaît tous par coeur...

-Viens en au fait...

-James. Comment on a pu s'éloigner autant ? On étaient les meilleurs amis du monde...

-On EST les meilleurs amis du monde. L'interrompit le brun en remontant ses lunettes plus haut sur son nez. Quoique tu puisse penser tu seras toujours notre petite May et ca en changeras jamais parce que c'est comme ça ! Même si tu ne veux plus être cette petite May elle reste quelque part en toi... Je SUIS ton meilleur ami, tu ES ma meilleure amie, il EST notre meilleur ami, nous SOMMES les meilleurs amis, vous ÊTES mes meilleurs amis, ils SONT nos meilleurs amis... Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ou pas ?

-Tu es l'être le plus loufoque que je connaisse.

-Oui et ça, ça changeras jamais. On s'éloigne un peu, pour mieux se rapprocher,

-Si tu le dis...

-Allez on rentre, je caille à mort !

-James... Mahaut soupira de désolation, son meilleur ami ne changerait donc jamais.

De retour au QG, ils assistèrent à une scène des plus étranges. Peter et Remus faisaient face à Sirius, Helen et Lily.

-Hey ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda James en s'interposant entre ses amis.

Mais ses amis ne l'écoutèrent pas.

-Bordel de merde, Remus ! Trois malheureux jours de pilosité excessive ne t'empêchent pas d'aller la voir ! Elle le sait ! Elle l'a dit à Mahaut ! Elle veut juste sortir avec toi ! Cria Sirius sur son ami. On change tous en ce moment mais toi tu ne fais aucun effort ! Tu te mures dans ta lycanthropie !

-JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER COMME CA ET DE PRENDRE CA A LA LÉGÈRE ! Hurla Remus en attrapant Sirius par le col et en le plaquant au mur le plus proche.

-REMUS ! Hurla Mahaut à son tour. Lâche le !

Le loup garou tenait encore son ami plaqué au mur.

-Non mais tu va pas bien ?

Remus lâcha Sirius en s'excusant et baissant la tête.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? L'engueula Mahaut.

-Tu le sais très...

-Ah non ! Ta lycanthropie n'est pas une excuse !

-La pleine lune à lieu dans une semaine ? Hasarda de nouveau le loup garou.

-Raison de plus ! Ta force est décuplée dès une semaine avant tes transformations ! On n'est pas des loup garous, on n'a pas ta force ! Et en plus il à raison. Je crois que Lynn à vraiment craqué sur toi et elle te plaît... NE M'INTERROMPS PAS QUAND JE PARLE ! Je peux être bien plus féroce que toi quand je veux ! Et je disais que dès demain tu va aller voir Lynn et lui proposer de pourquoi pas, prendre une bièraubeurre ensemble ?

-Mahaut tu sais que concrètement je pourrais bouffer la colombe que tu es à la prochaine lune ?

-Oui mais tu ne le feras pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'on déteste souvent celui qui nous ouvre les yeux mais ce n'est pas celui qu'on mange.

-Et qui manges t'on alors ?

-Le premier qui nous emmerdes après que celui qu'on déteste nous ait ouvert les yeux.

-Vous l'avez entendu ? Demanda James. On n'approche plus Remus jusqu'à la prochaine lune ! Plaisanta le brun en remontant ses lunettes plus haut sur son nez.

-Remus tu oublie quelque chose ! S'exclamèrent en choeur les trois filles.

-Hum... Patmol... Désolé, vraiment.

-Ca va j'te pardonne.

-Sur ?

-Commence pas... T'a entendu May ?

Lily secoua la tête dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à "ils sont infernaux". Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table basse pour faire une partie de bataille explosive avec quelques bièraubeurres et les derniers bonbons de leur réserve commune.

-Encore gagné ! S'exclama Jams en abattant ses cartes sur la table. Pfff ! C'est trop facile... Soupira le brun en remontant ses lunettes plus haut sur son nez.

Après l'écrasante et onzième victoire consécutive de James, ils regagnèrent leur Salle Commune. "Appelez moi le Dieu de la Bataille" se pavana James en chemin.

-Ca faisait du bien ? Demanda Polly alors que les 3 filles venaient d'entrer dans la chambre.

-De quoi ? Demanda Helen.

-Vous retrouver juste entre vous ? J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est rapprochées au détriment de nos anciens amis...

-On a peut être été trop rapide... Avança Mahaut.

-Peut être... Enfin, nos amis de Serdaigle nous ont reprochés de les lâcher pour des gens plus populaires... Dit Katie.

-Et c'est vrai ? Demanda Lily depuis la salle de bain.

-NON ! S'exclama Polly. On n'avait jamais cherché à vous connaître avant, on aurait peut être du...

-On en peut pas revenir en arrière et peut être que ça n'aurait pas été le bon moment avant. Dit Helen.

Les filles se changèrent et se couchèrent en silence mais elles se retrouvèrent toutes dans les lits de Katie et Helen (qu'elles avaient rapprochés à l'aide d'un ou deux sorts).

La semaine passa et Helen, Lily et Mahaut attendaient avec impatience le vendredi.

-Merci de votre sollicitude ! S'exclama Remus alors que ses trois amies piaffaient d'impatience.

Et enfin le soir arriva. Remus se rendit à l'infirmerie à 20 heures et après le repas les six autres rejoignirent le Saule Cogneur, sous les capes d'invisibilité de James et Mahaut et sous la cape caméléon de Helen.

Remus arriva quelques minutes plus tard là où ses amis l'attendaient.

-On va rester ici pour se soir. Décida James.

-POURQUOI ? S'exclama Helen.

-Parce que c'est plus prudent... Vous n'avez jamais vécu de pleine lune avant. On ne peut pas se permettre de sortir alors que vous ne savez pas ce qui va se passer. Ca peut être très dangereux, vous le savez. Expliqua Sirius. On iras peut être dans le parc, demain ou après demain.

-Attention ça vient... Les avertit le jeune homme.

Peter se transforma en rat le premier, James et Sirius furent les suivants et enfin Lily et Mahaut puis Remus devint entièrement loup en hurlant sous la douleur de la transformation.

Helen le regardait fascinée. Remus voulu se jeter sur elle mais Lily, Sirius et James l'en empêchèrent et Mahaut se re transforma.

-HELEN ! Transforme toi... TOUT DE SUITE ! Ordonna t-elle. HELEN !

Remus échappa aux trois autres et Mahaut se transforma de nouveau en colombe. Lily gisait à côté du lit et Remus avait voulu griffer Helen mais celle ci s'était reprise et transformée en aigle avant que le coup ne l'atteigne.

Sirius et James réunissaient à présent à maîtriser le loup garou. Maintenant que Helen était sous sa forme animagus, elle ne courait plus aucun danger et Remus redevint calme.

La pleine lune se passa ensuite dans un calme relatif, pour le peu qu'une pleine lune puisse être calme. Puis au lever du jour, Remus s'endormit dans un coin de la cabane. Les autres redevinrent eux mêmes et portèrent jusqu'au saule cogneur, le loup garou endormit redevenu un garçon fragilisé par la pleine lune. Là, ils le portèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie et le réveillèrent afin qu'il entre seul dans l'infirmerie. Les 6 autres se rendirent ensuite dans le QG et là Sirius laissa exploser sa rage.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIS ? Hurla t-il à l'adresse de Helen. Tu a été complètement inconsciente ! Il aurait pu te tuer ou même pire ! Cria t-il de plus belle.

-SIRIUS ! Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! Cria Mahaut à son tour à l'intention de Sirius, les deux se faisaient face à présent.

Ils s'affrontaient et à présents ça ne concernait plus Helen, les autres les regardaient totalement sidérés. Jamais une dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis n'avait été si virulente.

-Pourquoi tu la défends elle à été totalement inconsciente et tu le sais !

-MAIS TU N'A AUCUNEMENT LE DROIT DE LUI HURLER DESSUS ! S'époumona Mahaut en hurlant, sa voix commençant à dérailler. ELLE LE SAIT ELLE S'EN EST RENDUE COMPTE QU'ELLE ÉTAIT ALLÉE TROP LOIN !

-Comment tu le sais ! Tu n'es pas elle alors arrête de la défendre Nom de Dieu ! S'exclama t-il en tapant du point sur la table la plus proche.

-Je suis peut être pas elle mais, toi tu ne cherches jamais à comprendre les autres ! Elle ne pouvait plus hurler à présent. Sa voix était rauque, brisée, éraillée.

-Tu passes ta vie à la défendre ! Elle est grande c'est une grande fille !

-Peut être que moi je passe mon temps à la défendre mais toi tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Qui à part toi et toi seul à tu jamais défendu ? Recommença t-elle à hurler.

-TOI ! Toi et James, Remus, Peter... TOI !

Mahaut éclata en sanglots et se laissa tomber sur le canapé situé juste derrière elle, Sirius amorça un geste vers sa meilleure amie mais elle se recula.

-Tu m'approches pas ! J'en ai marre que tu me ressortes notre amitié pour sortir de nos disputes !

-Et moi j'en ai marre que tu sois tout le temps sur la défensive ! Ta paranoïa elle me casse les noix et sévère ! Alors tes excès d'hormones tu les gères ! S'exclama encore Sirius.

-TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS ! Hurla Mahaut qui s'était levée.

Mahaut s'apprêta à quitter la pièce et au moment ou elle avait la main sur la poignée elle se retourna vers le brun et hurla de nouveau.

-TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS ! Puis elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte violemment.

-Ras l'bol de ses crises ! S'énerva Sirius en balayant du plat de la main tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Chapitre assez spécial et qui ne me conviens pas vraiment mais il est nécessaire à l'histoire.

Note de l'auteur 2 : Dans le prochain chapitre attention crises de larmes en avalanche et découverte d'une Katie super humaine. (Celui qui met la 65e review à le droit à la question de son choix concernant l'histoire)

Prochain Chapitre : On Dirait Qu'On A Plus Le Goût A Rien. ( Phrase tirée il me semble de Parle Moi de Jean Louis Aubert.)


	25. On Dirait Qu'On A Plus Le Goût A Rien

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Le soir de la pleine lune arrive et les Maraudeurs au grand complet se rendent dans la Cabane hurlante, Helen en se transforme pas en aigle alors que Remus vient de se transformer en loup. Le lendemain Sirius engueule Helen mais Mahaut la défends et une dispute éclate entre les deux.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 25 : On Dirait Qu'On A Plus Le Goût A Rien ≈**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Sirius ! Calme toi ! Intima fermement mais gentiment James à son meilleur ami en lui tapotant l'épaule, juste après que Mahaut soit sortie de la pièce.

Sirius rejeta les mots de son ami en frappant de nouveau une table puis sortit de la pièce et claqua à son tour la porte du QG.

-Je suis désolée... Gémit Helen.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily.

-Parce que si je m'étais transformée, Sirius m'aurait pas engueulée et May aurait pas pris ma défense et ils se seraient pas disputés !

-C'est pas ta faute Lenou... Dit Lily en caressant le front de sa meilleure amie avec douceur. En ce moment ils passent leur temps à se disputer.

-Mais si... J'étais fascinée, absolument fascinée par la transformation de Remus et je... j'ai été dans l'incapacité totale de me transformer... Il était si beau... Cette transformation c'est horrible mais je n'ai jamais vu Remus si... humain.

-Tu sais que dans la logique c'est tout à fait paradoxal et irrationnel. La rassura Lily.

-Merci. La remercia Helen en enlaçant sa meilleure amie.

A l'autre bout du château Remus dormait dans un lit aux draps parfaitement blancs dans une infirmerie parfaitement blanche, Mahaut était cachée derrière une tapisserie, assises sur un canapé placé là par une bonne âme au moins une dizaine d'année plu tôt et Sirius passait ses nerfs dans sa chambre.

-C'est pas en détruisant tout que ta rage va passer. Dit quelqu'un dans le dos du jeune homme qui venait de vider son armoire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Aboya t-il à l'adresse de son interlocuteur, qui n'était autre que Jeremiah Schmidt.

-Je cherche Potter et l'autre là... le p'tit gros.

-Qui tu traite de gros ? S'énerva Sirius pour la énième fois de la journée en faisant volte face pour se retrouver en vis à vis du petit copain de Mahaut.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu supporte pas que je sorte avec ta précieuse petite meilleure amie ?

-Ta gueule. Franchement ta gueule. Conseilla Sirius en joignant ses mains devant sa bouche. Il ne criait plus, il n'était même plus énervé.

-C'est quoi ce changement d'attitude ? Pourquoi tu changes de comportement quand on te parle d'elle ? C'est juste ta meilleure amie, mec. Dit t-il encore.

-Tu ne la mérites pas.

-Parce que toi si ? L'affronta Jeremiah.

-TA GUEULE ! J't'avais prévenu ! Cria Sirius en plaquant Jeremiah contre le mur.

-Wow wow wow ! On se calme mon garçon ! Je suis préfet en chef ! Maintenant lâche moi et dis moi ou sont tes... Amis, mon grand. Il cracha le mot "amis" avant d'ajouter "Mon grand".

-J'en sais rien ! Pourquoi t'essaie pas la grande salle, mon grand !

Sirius cracha ces derniers mots et s'enferma dans la Salle de Bains.

-Il ne comprend rien à rien ! Gémit Mahaut en pleurant sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie pendant que son autre meilleure amie lui caressait le dos.

Lily et Helen avaient fini par la retrouver cachée derrière sa tapisserie.

-C'est samedi et hier on n'a pas eu notre soirée avec les filles hier et j'ai. Vraiment. Besoin. De. Ces. Soirées ! Gémit de nouveau Mahaut en se remettant à pleurer.

-On va pas pouvoir non plus la faire ce soir, ou demain... Remarqua Helen.

-Je pense pas que je vais venir ce soir.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Lily.

-Je suis pathétique. Soupira de nouveau Mahaut.

-Non c'est faux ! Rétorqua Helen.

-Regarde nous ! S'énerva la brune. Non mais regardez nous ! On est assise sur un canapé miteux derrière une tapisserie usée et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps sur une amitié qui se fissure un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle se leva et planta pour la deuxième fois de la journée ses deux meilleures amies. Cette fois ci ses amies décidèrent de la suivre mais elle réussit à les semer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mahaut se rendit dans les cuisines pour autre chose que parce qu'elle y avait été envoyée.

-Que voulez vous, Miss ?

-Si la Miss, amie de Messieurs les Maraudeurs veut quelque chose elle n'a qu'à le dire.

A la vue de tout ces elfes de maisons si gentils et humains malgré le fait que ce soit des créatures elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots en s'asseyant à l'une des tables.

-Merci vous m'avez déjà donné tout ce que je voulais. Vous êtes si gentils avec moi... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici.

-Parce que c'est là ou il vient tout le temps et tu espère désespérément qu'il va venir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là James ? Demanda t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Je te cherchais...

-Menteur. C'est lui que tu cherchais. Pas moi.

-C'est vrai.

-Mais si comme tu dis je suis venue ici en espérant qu'il allait venir alors s'il est vraiment mon meilleur ami il à probablement fait pareil...

-Ou est allée Mahaut Barlow ?

-Ou est la carte ?

-Remus l'a gardée. Ou est allée Mahaut Barlow ?

-Dans le parc.

-Et tu crois que Lily et Helen sont dans le parc ?

-Je pense oui.

-Et je suppose qu'on ne s'est pas vus ?

-Tu es fort en suppositions.

-Je sais. James embrassa Mahaut sur le front sans oublier bien sur de prendre deux ou trois patisseries sur les nombreux plateaux que lui présentaient les elfes de maisons. Il prit bien soin de remercier chacun des elfes par leurs prénoms et sortit avant de se diriger vers le parc.

En chemin il croisa Lily et Helen, qui, bien sur n'avaient pas vu Sirius. Et lui n'avait, bien sur, pas vu Mahaut. Mais James savait que les deux filles n'étaient pas dupe et il n'était pas dupe non plus.

Il trouva finalement Sirius derrière le terrain de Quidditch assis par terre contre l'enceinte du stade à lancer des cailloux le plus loin possible. Il s'assit en silence à côté de lui et se contenta de lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Sirius se laissa faire et ne repoussa le bras de son meilleur ami.

-Elle va aussi mal que moi. Cracha Sirius.

-Je sais.

-Patmol...

-Tu es mon meilleur ami... Tu m'le dirais si j'allais trop loin ?

-Vous allez tout les deux trop loin à chaque fois. C'est votre caractère vous êtes comme ça. Et puis en ce moment elle va pas bien. Elle est pleine d'hormones, ca la rend...

-Bizarre et chiante. Le coupa Sirius.

-J'allais dire fragile, mais bizarre et chiante ca marche aussi. Continua James.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui me console ? Pourquoi c'est jamais moi ? Je suis aussi ton meilleur ami. Je devrais faire comme toi normalement ! S'emporta Sirius.

-En ce moment moi j'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides... Et puis j'ai eu mes périodes aussi, tu te souviens ? Après Clare ?

-Je me souviens, oui...

Clarence avait été le premier vrai amour de James. Elle était la plus belle fille que James avait vu, il avait 11 ans, et avec Sirius ils étaient en camps de vacance magique et Clarence venait de Salem. Elle avait quitté James deux mois après la rentrée parce qu'elle avait rencontré un moldu. Clare était tombée désespérément amoureuse de lui. Et parce qu'elle avait été son premier amour, il avait souffert comme jamais.

-Tu était pathétique, pire que ça ! T'étais au fond du fond !

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que je veux me convaincre que tu étais pire que moi...

-Et c'est le cas ? Demanda James.

-Non. Je suis minable

-Tu es ravagé. Constata James.

-Non. Je ne me sens pas ravagé.

-Tu es ravagé. Appuya encore le brun à lunettes

-Ah ouais ?

-Totalement.

-Putain ! Sirius passa ses mains sur son visage et posa son front sur ses genoux.

James lui tapota l'épaule avec son autre main. Il savait ce que ressentait son meilleur ami. Il l'avait vécu. La seule différence entre leurs deux douleurs résidait dans le fait que Clare avait été le premier amour de James et que Mahaut était la première fille à avoir montré à Sirius qu'il était quelqu'un et qu'elle était sa meilleure amie.

Au château, Helen et Lily avaient fini par retrouver Mahaut.

-Lâchez moi ! Vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes ? J'ai besoin d'être seule, seule vous comprenez ? Vous avez jamais besoin d'être seule nan ? Les sanglots commençaient à remonter dans la gorge de Mahaut.

Après le départ de James quelques heures plus tôt, Mahaut s'était prostrée dans un des coins de l'immense pièce. Elle avait fini par sécher ses larmes et quand ses amies étaient arrivées, elle s'était relevée, sur la défensive.

-Je suis désolée mais j'ai juste besoin d'être seule ! Ces mots prononcés elle quitta les cuisines et monta à l'infirmerie. Au chevet de Remus, Peter dormait.

-Remus... Chuchota t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Peter.

-Oui ?

-Je suis venu te dire (**_que je m'en vais... Craquage total de l'auteur mais les lecteurs commencent à être habitués_**) que ce soir je viendrais pas à la cabane.

-Quel était le motif ?

-De... de quoi ?

-Votre dispute ? Tu a les yeux rouges et enflés et tu à ton petit regard de quand vous vous êtes engueulés.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? Demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu es trop fragile Princesse, même si tu te fais croire à toi même que tu es grande et forte, tu reste fragile. Et lui aussi...

-Pourquoi tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? Gémit Mahaut alors qu'une première larme commençait à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-Va dormir. Tu a l'air dévastée.

-Tu sais parler aux filles toi.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de l'infirmerie. En sortant elle failli percuter Sirius qui se rendait à l'infirmerie. Ils s'évitèrent en baissant la tête et en essayant de créer le plus de distances entre eux.

Elle s'aperçut en chemin qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée et elle se dirigea alors machinalement vers la Grande Salle.

Elle s'était perdue dans sa tête elle le savait et elle s'assit le plus loin possible de Lily et Helen.

A l'infirmerie Remus répétait à Sirius les mêmes mots réconfortants qu'à Mahaut.

- Vous êtes trop fragiles tout les deux Sirius, et tu le sais, même si tu te fais croire à toi même que tu n'es plus ce petit garçon qui subissait les sarcasmes de son père et parfois les coups de sa mère.

-C'est injuste ! Certains ont des relations d'amitiés sans problèmes. Pourquoi on a grandi ? Avant tout était parfait et maintenant on passe notre temps à s'engueuler.

-C'est votre façon à vous d'attirer l'attention de l'autre, de dire "Hey Oh regarde moi ! Je suis là j'existe"

-Si on cherche tout les deux à se dire ça alors pourquoi on arrives pas à se comprendre ? On pense pareil et on se comprend pas...

-Il y a quelques problèmes de communication...

-Quelques ?

-Oui quelques.

-J'me suis à moitié battu avec Schmidt.

-C'est vrai ? J'espère que c'est toi qui avait l'avantage. Sourit le lycanthrope.

-Ouais comme toujours...

-Monsieur Black que faîtes vous là ! S'exclama Madame Pomfresh faisant sursauter le jeune Black et réveillant Peter par la même occasion.

-Je suis venu voir Remus.

-Monsieur Lupin ca va être l'heure. Vous deux, vous sortez. Ordonna t-elle fermement.

Mahaut avait fini de dîner et elle vit Helen et Lily se diriger vers le parc en sortant de la Grande Salle mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu c'était les regards inquiets que lui avaient lancés ses deux meilleures amies durant tout le repas. Elle remonta dans son dortoir mais en chemin elle croisa son petit ami.

-Salut toi. Dit t-il en prenant sa voix la plus séductrice. Ca te dit une balade dans le parc ?

-Pas ce soir Jeremiah, je suis pas d'humeur.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? J'ai passé ma journée à te chercher. Il avait reprit sa voix habituelle, sa voix droite de préfet en chef.

-Et moi j'ai passé ma journée à essayé d'éviter ce genre de questions.

-Vous n'avez pas fait votre soirée entre filles hier avec Black, Meyer et Arès.

-Ou tu veux en venir Jeremiah ? Soupira Mahaut qui commençait à être exaspérée.

-Oh, nulle part, c'est juste très étrange. Depuis des semaines vous faîtes ça et là soudainement vous arrêtez.

-Ce que je fais avec mes amis en te regarde pas Jeremiah, j'ai besoin de garder des choses pour moi et ca, ca ça fait partie des choses que tu n'a pas besoin de savoir.

-Hey ! Je suis ton petit ami j'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu a fait hier soir. Polly et Katie étaient chez les Serdaigles dans la soirée mais elles m'ont dit que vous n'étiez pas dans votre chambre quand elles étaient repassées après le dîner.

-On dînaient peut être encore.

-Non. Elles sont parties après vous.

-Tu me surveilles ? S'énerva Mahaut.

-N'élèves pas la voix ici. On est au beau milieu d'un escalier.

-Ecoute je crois qu'on aurait pas du sortir ensemble alors maintenant, maintenant laisse moi. Je veux plus te voir.

-Tu... Tu me largues ?

-Exactement c'est ça. Tu comprends vite, c'est bien. Bonne soirée je suis fatiguée. Elle se dépêcha de monter jusqu'à sa chambre où elle trouva Katie en train de se démêler les cheveux.

-Kit... Elle s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de son amie.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu veux m'en parler ? Pleure un bon coup vas y...

Mahaut se sentit étrangement bien dans les bras de la jeune fille. Elles étaient seules dans le dortoir. Polly passait la soirée avec Tristan et les autres étaient avec Remus, mais ça Katie ne le savait pas.

-Alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas ? La pressa gentiment Katie en s'asseyant sur le lit de Mahaut, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras.

-Si... Sirius et... moi on s'est... encore disputés. Hoqueta t-elle entre deux sanglots. Et j'ai... largué... Jeremiah...

-C'est pas grave... Quoique tu ai fait, tu a bien fait. C'est ton coeur qui t'a guidé...

-Tu... Certaine ?

-Absolument.

-Merci...

Les deux filles se couchèrent et Mahaut passa le plus clair de son dimanche à essayer d'éviter ses amies, ses amis et Jeremiah.

Elle ne trouva de réconfort qu'auprès de Remus.

-J'ai été super nulle, j'ai tout gâché !

-Arrête de dire ça...

-Non c'est vrai, sérieusement...

-Sérieusement...

-Je t'jure que c'est moi qui ai tout balancé... J'ai réfléchi hier, je me dispute avec tout le monde tout le temps, putain d'hormones..! Pesta la jeune fille.

-Elle est belle ta parano...

-Allez c'est décidé j'arrête de me disputer avec les autres...

-Même avec Sirius ? La coupa le loup garou.

-Euh... Avec lui c'est différent même quand je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui, je me dispute...

-C'est parce que c'est votre façon à vous de communiquer... Il est aussi désarmé que toi tu sais...

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sur.

Après le départ de la brune, le Maraudeur reçu la visite de James.

-Wahou... On dirait que je suis aimé ce week end.

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Sérieusement. C'est la foire entre tout le monde. Sirius et Mahaut se font la gueule, Mahaut refuse de parler aux filles et les évite autant qu'elle peux, Sirius en veux à Helen, Helen se sent coupable et Lily en veux à Sirius.

-Et où est James Potter dans l'histoire ?

-Dans la loge des spectateurs.

-T'arrives à survivre ?

-Je sais pas, sérieusement ça commence à me courir que mes meilleurs amis passent leurs temps à se disputer pour des doxys, je suis constamment pris entre deux feux et...

-Et... ? Continua Remus.

-Je sais pas y a une fille qui m'obsède.

-Qui ?

-Je...

-Monsieur Potter je suis navrée de vous déranger pour une fois que vous êtes calmes, mais Monsieur Lupin doit se reposer.

-Je comprends. Je repasserais plus tard. Repose toi bien.

-Cimer Albert...

-Non moi c'est Potter... Plaisanta le brun.

James sortit de l'infirmerie et se rendit au QG. Seul, assis sur la méridienne de Lily, il réfléchissait. C'était donc ça l'amitié ? Pleins de moment géniaux et tout à coup VLAM et c'est le cataclysme... Personne ne parle plus à personne... James se releva et se dirigea vers le _Mur aux Souvenirs_ de Mahaut, celui ou elle affichait tout ses dessins (dont celui avec le "logo" des Maraudeurs) et parfois quelques trucs sans intérêt comme les rubans qui avaient entourés ses cadeaux d'anniversaire ou d'autres trucs dans ce goût là.

-Putain ! James tapa dans le mur à quelques centimètres d'un dessin. Et merde !

Il avait dû s'éclater une ou deux phalanges, un peu de sang avait giclé sur le dessin de Mahaut. Il représentait ce qu'elle appelait sa _Période Noire _et il était tour bonnement sublime. James sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'approcha du dessin pour en gommer les traces de sang. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lancer un recurvite.

-Nan laisse ! Ca lui apporte une nouvelle dimension...

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Et voilà ! Tout le monde se pose des questions ! J'adore !

Note de L'auteur 2 : Désolé du retard j'ai de gros problèmes de connexions en ce moment. Une question pour ceux qui mettent les 73e et 76e reviews.

Prochain Chapitre : Le Bon Moment. Bah oui ! C'est quand le bon moment ? Et le bon moment pour quoi faire d'abord ? Hein hein ! Encore des questions... !


	26. Le Bon Moment

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Après la crise du Samedi matin les Maraudeurs passent la journée à s'éviter ou à chercher des réponses. Remus sert la plupart du temps de réceptacle à peine et James affecté par tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, entre ses amis s'isole dans le QG. Là, mu d'une colère subite il frappe le mur.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 26 : Le Bon Moment ≈**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Oh c'est toi.

-Oui ce n'est que moi.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai mis du sang sur ton dessin...

-C'est pas grave. Montre moi cette main.

James s'avança et tendit son poing à sa meilleure amie.

-Aïe tu t'es bien amoché.

-J'ai pas mal.

-Il joue au guerrier. Plaisanta Mahaut.

James sourit puis redevint sérieux.

-Je, tu sais ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir. Tenta encore la brune.

-Si j'étais intervenu on n'en serais pas là. Culpabilisa James.

-Les autres aussi auraient pu intervenir...

-Non ! C'est à moi d'intervenir, je suis celui qui veille sur tout le monde depuis qu'on se connaît, j'ai toujours fait ça !

-James ! Tu n'es pas coupable, c'est Sirius et Moi les responsables. Enfin, je veux dire tu t'es toujours senti obligé de nous protéger, surtout Sirius et Moi, parce qu'on est les plus jeunes. Je m'égare ? Demanda Mahaut.

James confirma.

-Tu t'égares.

-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous protéger comme ça tout le temps. On est des grands enfants maintenant. Tu ne peux pas toujours nous protéger. Voilà, je ne suis pas Madame Pomfresh mais ta main devrais aller mieux.

-C'est géant. Elle est... Comme neuve. Dit James en secouant sa main.

-Tu en fais trop, James, comme toujours. Dit quelqu'un derrière eux.

Les deux autres se retournèrent. Même s'ils savaient très bien qui était la personne qui venait de parler. Sirius était là. Adossé au montant de la porte, les bras croisés.

-Peut être mais je vais rester dans un coin en espérant que vous ne vous entre-tuiez pas.

-Nous ? Nous entre-tuer jamais voyons ! Ironisa Mahaut. Elle avait perdu tout semblant de bonne humeur.

James s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de dire à haute voix.

-Moi je vais aller me mettre dans ce coin là, vous allez me lancer un sort de sourdine et ensuite vous allez discuter. Calmement. Crut t-il bon d'ajouter avant de se placer dans le coin qu'il avait désigné quelques instants plus tôt.

Sirius lui lança le sort et vint s'appuyer sur la cheminée mais aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir commencer. Finalement Sirius s'avança vers le _Mur aux Souvenirs_ de Mahaut.

-Hum... C'est intéressants ces traces de sang sur ton dessin _Période Noire_.

-Oui je trouve aussi.

-C'est James ?

-Oui.

-Il s'en veut à cause de nous ?

-Oui.

-Il se sent coupable ?

-Oui.

-Tu es en mode monosyllabe ? Demanda Sirius qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Oui.

-Réagit ! Cria Sirius.

Mahaut regarda James, il ne réagit même pas, Sirius avait vraiment lancé le sort à James.

-Pourquoi faire. Je veux plus qu'on se dispute. Moins j'en dis, moins on se dispute. Répondit platement Mahaut en fuyant le regard de son meilleur ami.

-Arrête ce petit jeu avec moi, pitié. S'énerva Sirius en se laissant tomber sur un canapé.

-Sirius. Mahaut avait une voix calme et douce. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et écarta les mèches de cheveux du front du garçon.

Il dégagea les mains de la jeune fille et les repoussa violemment.

-Mahaut Arrête ! Je veux que tu réagisse, j'en sais rien, frappes moi, crie moi dessus. Dit moi que j'avais tort !

-Je ne ferais rien de tout ça. Soupira Mahaut en recommençant à écarter ses mèches de son front.

-Arrête. De nouveau Sirius écarta les mains de Mahaut. Engueule moi pour t'avoir hurlé dessus sans raison. S'il te plaît. Ajouta t-il en prenant les mains de sa meilleure amie comme pour la supplier.

-Sirius. Son ton était implorant. Je ne ferais pas tout ça, parce que je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute. C'est à cause de moi si on se dispute, je le sais je me dispute avec tout le monde en ce moment...

-Tu recommence ! S'énerva Sirius en lâchant les mains de la brune avant de se renfoncer au fond du canapé.

Mahaut se sentit agressée et oublia soudainement toutes ses résolutions.

-Oui je recommence et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Bien sur que je sais pourquoi, tu nous fait ces crises à chaque fois ! Nan c'est pas toi le coupable, c'est moi... Imita le brun en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Qu'est ce qui te rend nerveux ?

-C'est quoi cette auto flagellation ? S'énerva encore plus le brun.

-Arrête ! Pourquoi tu cherche la bagarre ?

-Tu reconnais que tu n'es pas la seule coupable !

-Oui ! Oui ! Oui je reconnais ! Crotte d'hippogriffe à la fin ! Tu m'emmerdes ! C'est quoi ça de vouloir à tout prix qu'on se dispute ? Tu sais autant que moi que c'est pas ce qu'on veux. Concrètement on ne veux pas se disputer ! Et merde ! S'énerva Mahaut en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Quoi ?

-Tu a réussi. Bravo tu peux être très fier ! Tu m'a énervée ! Cria Mahaut.

-En fait t'a raison. C'est pas ce que je veux.

Sirius s'en voulait plus qu'autre chose de provoquer une nouvelle dispute entre eux alors qu'ils avaient passés le week end à se fuir.

-Écoute je suis désolé. Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers James pour lui enlever le sort mais Mahaut se leva à son tour et cria.

-NON ! Ca suffit tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Sirius se retourna.

-Faire quoi ?

-Me provoquer et ensuite dire non je ne veux plus qu'on s'explique, tu n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

-Commences pas ! C'est toi qui dit qu'on ne dois pas se disputer et là c'est toi qui cherche la bagarre.

-C'est toi qui m'a provoquée ! Hurla Mahaut.

-Mais tu a quel âge ? C'est quoi ça ? On joue à quoi ? S'exclama Sirius en se rapprochant de Mahaut et en faisant des grands gestes avec ses bras.

-Je t'en veux ! Je t'en veux ! Je t'en veux ! Hurla Mahaut en ponctuant chacun de ses mots par des coups frappés sur le torse de Sirius.

James s'était levé mais Sirius lui fit un signe dans son dos alors que Mahaut continuait à le frapper.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que à chaque fois tu fais ça ! Tu cherches le dialogue mais tu te rétractes quand je rentre dans le discours...

-Je.. Euh...

-Arrête ! Arrête ! J'te jure arrête ! Tu m'énerves encore plus ! DONNE DES RÉPONSES !

-Y en à pas ! Voilà t'a tout dit ! On n'arrives pas à se parler y a rien à ajouter.

-La faute à qui ? Toi ? Moi ? Qui !

-Peut être un peu nous deux et aussi la période. C'est p'têt pas le bon moment...

-Mais si c'est pas maintenant le bon moment c'est quand le bon moment ?

-...

-On a plus rien à s'dire.

Mahaut sortit de la pièce en laissant les deux garçons livrés à eux même et Sirius délivra James du charme.

-Wahou... C'était violent. Remarqua Potter.

-Tu l'a dit. Je commence à croire que ca ne s'arrêtera jamais. Soupira Black.

-Ca s'arrangeras... J'en suis sur. Le rassura l'autre. Et il passa le reste de son dimanche à rassurer son meilleur ami.

Mahaut quant à elle, s'installa dans sa chambre avec tout ses dessins, qu'elle avait rapporté du QG plus tôt dans la semaine. Son vernissage approchait et il fallait qu'elle aille à Pré au Lard. On lui avait délivré une autorisation spéciale pour y aller le vendredi suivant durant toute la journée afin de préparer l'exposition qui commencerait le lendemain jour de l'Officielle.

Elle regroupa les dessins qu'elle avait choisi par petits tas et les regarda longuement chacun. Le soir au moment du dîner elle retourna au QG et décrocha quelques uns des dessins du _Mur aux Souvenirs, _notamment le dessin sur lequel les traces de sang de James ne séchaient pas.

Elle chercha également une boîte qu'elle avait amenée au début de l'année dans laquelle elle avait mis des photos. Durant l'été et pendant un temps l'année passée elle s'était mise à la photographie.

Elle sourit en regardant ses photos. La nostalgie de temps passés, pensa t-elle. Elle s'attarda un peu sur une photo qu'elle adorait. Elle décida qu'elle l'exposerais. Si elle ne l'exposait pas, elle se sentirais coupable face à la beauté de cette photo. Ses meilleurs amis, devant le Saule Cogneur. Elle avait posé le retardateur magique mais elle l'avait déclenché trop tôt et quand le "CLIC" avait retenti elle était en train de se retourner et était en train de prendre Lily par la taille d'une main, l'autre ramenant derrière ses oreilles une mèche de cheveux. James était écrasé par terre et faisait le V de la victoire avec ses doigts en grimaçant, alors que Sirius était assis à califourchon sur lui, les bras croisés et l'air fier. Peter riait en applaudissant, Remus regardait la scène en souriant et sur le côté gauche Lily et Helen se tenait par la taille en riant. Derrière, le Saule Cogneur agitait ses branches avec vigueur.

Elle la posa à l'écart des autres photos et en attrapa une autre datant de la même époque. Celle ci était prise au bord du lac, Sirius noyait James avec succès, Remus battait Peter à la course, Lily et Helen bronzaient au bords de l'eau. Elle la posa à côté de la première, Mahaut hésitait entre la prendre ou non.

Avant de se décider elle regarda les autres. La suivante avait été prise le même jour. Lily et Helen étaient en train de se faire arroser par les garçons qu'elles insultaient copieusement ce qui ne gênait aucunement les 4 autres qui continuaient à les arroser. Elle la posa sur la seconde photo.

La troisième photo montrait James et Sirius qui accouraient vers l'appareil en levant le bras à la manière d'envahisseurs barbares. Elle la posa sur la première. Elle adorait cette photo.

La photo suivante montrait Helen et James qui réussissaient (avec difficultés) à jeter Sirius à l'eau. Elle la posa sur les photos qu'elle ne prenait pas.

Les photos suivantes étaient pour la plupart des photos prises en France avec ses cousins. La seule qu'elle choisit fut celle ou elle dansait avec son cousin, Léonard. C'était Isild qui l'avait prise.

En parlant de Isild, la photo suivante était une photo de sa soeur en train de danser seule dans le champ de blés à côté de la maison. Elle portait une robe rouge à pois blancs avec un ruban noir noué juste sous la poitrine, à partir du ruban, la robe s'évasait. C'était Isild qui l'avait cousue. Et Mahaut avait réussi à faire sa première photo en noir et blanc, modifié ce jour là. En effet, elle avait rendu les champs et le ciel noir et blanc et seule Isild, apparaissait comme un coquelicot dans le champs. Elle la posa avec celles qu'elle exposerait.

Elle en choisit encore quelques unes. Dont un portrait de Lily endormie sur sa méridienne (photo développée à la moldue, donc non mobile), une photo de James et Sirius en train de danser la java, une autre des deux même mais cette fois ci en train de conspirer autour de papiers posés sur la table basse du QG en compagnie de Peter, tout trois assis sur leurs genoux, les coudes sur la table. La suivante qu'elle avait choisie la montrait en train de dessiner, absorbée par la concentration, en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure comme elle le faisait si souvent quand elle dessinait. Mahaut regarda attentivement cette photo. Ca n'était pas elle qui l'avait prise puisqu'elle était le modèle mais le pire c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir développée. En plus elle était développée de façon moldue. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle la sélectionna.

Dans la boîte il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de photos. La première montrait Lily et Helen enlacée à la sortie du Poudlard Express, elle avait été prise le dernier jour de cours. Et Mahaut avait choisi de la développer façon moldue. Elle regarda attentivement la photo et la posa sur la pile de celles qu'elle exposerait.

La seconde montrait Mahaut couchée au dessus de leurs têtes et portée par James, Sirius et Remus, tous portaient des chemises blanches et des pantalons noirs alors qu'elle portait une robe verte à pois blancs ceinturée à la taille par un ruban blanc. Elle était face à l'appareil, la tête en appui sur la main, les jambes portée par James, le bassin par Remus et le buste par Sirius, qui la portait d'une seule main, l'autre soutenant la main que Mahaut lui donnait pour garder appui. Elle la sélectionna.

La troisième montrait Lily assise sur ce qui ressemblait à un trône, James à sa droite, la main droite posée sur l'accoudoir, Sirius à sa gauche, la main gauche posée sur l'accoudoir et Remus derrière les mains en appuis sur le dossier. Les garçons étaient habillés comme sur la troisième photo et Lily portait une robe blanche. Elle la sélectionna.

La quatrième montrait Helen vêtue tout de rouge, accroupie de face juste devant Remus (c'est le plus grand) qui lui tourne le dos. À sa gauche James lui aussi de dos, et à sa droite Sirius encore de dos, tout les garçons en chemises blanches et pantalons noirs comme sur les deux autres photos. Elle la sélectionna.

La cinquième montrait les 4 garçons en costumes de soirée, noirs pour Sirius et Peter, gris pour Remus et blanc pour James, au pied de l'escalier du Grand Hall en train de rire en attendant leurs cavalières.

La sixième représentait Elisabeth qui montrait le ciel où James évoluait dans un ballet aérien des plus délicieux. Elle la sélectionna.

La septième représentait Lily, Helen et Mahaut prises au bord de la piscine de Helen, l'été de leurs 4e à leur 5e année. Toutes trois sur des serviettes blanches, à plat ventre. La photo était prise de derrière et de temps à autre, les filles pliaient leurs jambes et les balançaient dans les airs. Lily était à gauche et portait un bikini noir, ses cheveux passés au dessus de son épaule droite. Sur la tête, une capeline blanche. Au centre Helen, en une pièce bleu et vert, les cheveux libres dans son dos. Et sur la droite Mahaut, les cheveux au dessus de son épaule gauche et dans lequel un foulard bariolé noué en bandeau, mettait un peu de couleur. Elle portait un maillot deux pièces dans les tons de son foulards (bleu, violet, vert, noir, jaune, blanc), le haut était un bandeau noué dans le dos. Elle la sélectionna.

La huitième avait été prise à Pré au Lard devant la Cabane Hurlante. Cette fois ci Mahaut avait déclenché le retardateur avec sa baguette. Elle était au centre devant la Cabane, à sa droite Lily, à sa gauche Helen, Elle tenait les deux par la taille. A côté de Lily, Remus, à côté de Helen, Peter. Allongé sur leurs côtés James et Sirius étaient devant les filles. James en appui sur son coude gauche, Sirius sur le droit. Tous faisaient à un moment ou un autre le V de la victoire. Elle la sélectionna également.

La neuvième avait été prise le soir du premier bal. Sur la photo Mahaut et James, et Lily et Sirius posaient en compagnie de Narcissa et du mousquetaire. Elle la laissa de côté.

Et enfin la dixième. Prise le soir du bal de la Saint Valentin. Toutes en costumes Lily, Narcissa, Lynn, Liz, Katie, Polly, Mahaut et Helen posaient dans le Grand escalier. Mahaut sélectionna la photo et regarda de nouveau celles qu'elle avait sélectionnées.

Il y avait celle du bal de la Saint Valentin, celle de la Cabane Hurlante, celle de la piscine de Helen, celle de Liz et James, celle de Helen avec les trois garçons, celle de Lily avec les trois garçons, celle de Mahaut avec les trois garçons, celle de Lily et Helen devant le Poudlard Express, celle de Lily sur sa méridienne, celle de James, Sirius et Peter dans le QG, celle ou elle dessinait, celle de Isild, celle ou elle dansait avec Léonard, celle de Sirius et James courant à sa rencontre, celle devant le Saule et elle hésitait devant celles du lac quand Lily posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

-Choix difficile ?

-Extrêmement.

-Montre moi ces dessins. Dit Lily en s'asseyant à côté de sa meilleure amie.

-Ce sont des photos.

Lily regarda celles sélectionnées et approuva le choix de Mahaut. Puis elle regarda attentivement les deux du lac, sur lesquelles Mahaut hésitait.

-Tu devrais prendre les deux.

-J'en ai déjà 15 et il n'était pas prévu que j'expose mes photos.

-Oui mais si tu ne les exposes pas tu seras déçue et tu le sais.

-Oui peut être.

Finalement Mahaut les sélectionna et rangea les autres dans la boîte. Puis elle rangea dans une autre boîte, celle ou elle avait mis ses dessins pour l'expo, les photos qu'elle avait choisi.

Elle re regarda tous les dessins et les photos qu'elles avait sélectionnés, et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle regardait une vieille photo d'elle et Sirius quand ils étaient petits au pied de l'arbre-cabane du jardin de Mahaut. Elle expliqua à Lily tout ce qui c'était passé avec Sirius et Lily la prit dans ses bras. Elle la garda un moment contre son coeur avant de commencer à ranger les photos et autres dessins. Puis elle tendit la photo de Mini Sirius et Mini Mahaut à la dite Mahaut avant d'embrasser la jeune fille sur le front et de quitter le dortoir. Après que Lily soit partie Mahaut resta encore un moment assise par terre au milieu de la chambre sur le tapis à contempler la photo. Puis elle se leva et descendit, la photo toujours dans la main.

Elle rejoignit le QG espérant y trouver Sirius mais elle n'y trouva que le vide et l'absence. Alors elle retourna dans la tour Gryffondor et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au dortoir des 6e années. Dans la chambre des garçons il n'y avait que Peter qui dormait allongé dans son lit, la bouche entrouverte et le bras pendant.

Mahaut couru jusqu'aux cuisines et y trouva Sirius.

Il était assis seul à une table vide, autour de lui quelques elfes de maisons s'affairaient en essayant de lui redonner le sourire. Il tournait le dos à Mahaut et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Mahaut repris son souffle et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc. Elle se cola au plus près de son meilleur ami et glissa la photo devant lui sur la table.

Sirius retourna la photo dans l'espoir de trouver une date ou autre information mais il n'y avait que 4 mots au dos de l'image animée. "Où sont ces enfants ?"

-Quel age on avait ? Demanda Sirius en souriant.

-6 ans peut être 7. Sourit Mahaut à son tour.

-On dirait des frères et soeurs. Ajouta Sirius. En regardant encore la photo.

En arrière plan, les champs et les jardins des voisins, en plan moyen l'arbre dans laquelle étaient perchés une cabane, une balançoire et une échelle en corde. Et au premier plan une petite Mahaut en short rouge et chemisier blanc, deux nattes pendant devant les épaules et tenant dans sa main celle de Sirius. Le petit Sirius lui portait un bermuda bleu marine avec un polo bleu ciel, et avait les cheveux courts et ébouriffés. Les deux avaient les joues roses, les yeux brillants et les pieds nus. De temps en temps ils faisaient coucou en agitant leur main libre.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu avec des tresses et un short rouge. Il sourit encore en regardant la photo puis se leva et se plaça derrière sa meilleure amie.

Il sépara les cheveux de la jeune fille en deux mèches de cheveux égales et commença à tresser les cheveux de la brune.

-Attends, attends ! Il manque quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Bonjour Wispy, est ce que je pourrais avoir un grand bol de chocolat au lait avec une pointe de cannelle et une goutte de gelée de groseille, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Mahaut à un elfe de maison qui passait autour d'elle. Sirius sourit en entendant la requête de sa meilleure amie et attendit que la tasse arrive devant sa meilleure amie pour recommencer à tresser les cheveux de la brune.

Dès que la tasse fut posée devant elle, il tressa lentement les cheveux de sa meilleure amie en deux tresses parfaites.

Quand il eut fini, il se rassit à côte de sa meilleure amie et lui sourit.

-Voilà. C'est mieux comme ça.

Mahaut caressa ses nattes suivant les contours des tresses avec ses doigts.

-Je suis désolé. Dit Sirius alors que Mahaut buvait son chocolat. Je pourrais avoir un grand bol de café au lait saupoudré de chocolat en poudre s'il te plaît, Missy ? Demanda Sirius.

-Au fait qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit James tout à l'heure ?

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Sourit Mahaut juste avent de boire.

-En tant que Femme Soumise...

-Première du nom de Sirius Black, c'est à dire toi, je me dois de t'obéir. Oui je sais. Mais c'est un secret.

-Mouais... Ca iras pour cette fois. Bougonna le brun.

Touts deux assis sur leur banc devant la table avec leurs bols de boissons chaudes, les nattes de Mahaut et l'odeur du dîner en cuisson, ils se retrouvèrent 10 ans en arrière dans la cuisine de la maison de Mahaut après une bonne après midi à jouer dans le jardin pendant que Laura préparait le dîner.

Mahaut regarda Sirius boire son café avec nostalgie puis éclata de rire en le voyant. Elle essuya la moustache de lait qu'il avait au dessus des lèvres et lécha son doigt.

Ils parlèrent avec plaisir du temps de leur enfance ensemble et de tout leurs souvenirs en finissant leurs bols. Puis ils se levèrent et sortirent de la vaste pièce ou les elfes commençaient à installer les plats sur les cinq longues tables. Ils montèrent dans la Tour Gryffondor en continuant à se remémorer leurs souvenirs d'enfance pour chercher leurs vestes et leurs capes avant de descendre dans le parc. En chemin ils croisèrent James et Lily assis autour de la cheminée dans la Salle Commune à qui ils firent coucou.

Dans le Parc ils s'installèrent derrière le terrain de Quidditch et s'assirent au sol sur un tronc placé là par Hagrid. Ils continuèrent à évoquer leurs souvenirs communs en se remémorant peu à peu leurs souvenirs de Poudlard. Mahaut avoua à Sirius que parfois elle étouffais, qu'en ce moment elle avait besoin d'air, mais qu'elle l'aimait quand même. Mais que d'un côté elle voulait son indépendance et de l'autre elle voulait qu'il reste le même avec elle. Puis Sirius lui confia ses craintes. Sa peur de la voir s'éloigner de lui, sa peur qu'elle en aime un autre plus que lui, sa peur de la voir le détester, sa peur que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour lui dire qu'elle avait rompu avec Jeremiah.

Mahaut sentit son miroir chauffer, elle en avertit Sirius mais ils ne regardèrent pas la glace. Ils se levèrent et firent la course jusqu'au Saule. A la lisière de la Forêt, James, Peter, Helen et Lily les attendaient.

-C'est quoi ces nattes ? Demanda Helen.

-Un souvenir. Murmurèrent en choeur Mahaut et Sirius pendant que Mahaut suivait le contour d'une des tresses avec son doigt.

-Lunard va arriver. Dit James alors que Peter se transformait en rat pour aller appuyer sur le noeud de la racine.

Quand l'arbre fut immobilisé, James s'y engouffra suivi de Lily, Helen, Peter, et, fermant la marche, Mahaut et Sirius. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante Sirius attrapa le bras de Mahaut et attendit que Peter soit entré pour chuchoter à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie.

-Je crois que c'était le bon moment.

Mahaut acquiesça puis entendant Remus arriver, pris la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne et gravit les dernières marches qu'il lui restait à franchir pour être dans la cabane.

Et enfin Remus arriva.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : J'aime assez la fin de ce chapitre, peut être est t-elle mièvre mais j'aimais mon idée des souvenirs communs, de la photo et ses attributs (les nattes, les bols de boissons chaudes...)

Note de L'auteur 2 : Voilou tite mise a jour pour mes 17 ans

RaR Exceptionnelle : Pour plusieurs anonymes, c'est vrai que je laisse plutôt de côté les relations Lily/James au profit de disputes ou d'états d'âmes de Mahaut ou des autres personnages mais j'ai à la base, écrit mon histoire en partant du point de vue de Mahaut mais promis le chapitre sur Lily arrive dès que possible.

Prochain Chapitre : Journaux Croisés.

Mises à Jours : En moyenne tout les 5 jours mais ca dépend de FanFiction et de ma connexion (et aussi de si le chapitre est près...)


	27. Journaux Croisés

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Monsieur Steel.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Suite aux crises du Samedi, Sirius et Mahaut ont une discussion, qui se finit mal une fois de plus. Après avoir sélectionné les photos qu'elle exposera, elle trouve, en compagnie de Lily, une vieille photo d'elle et de Sirius. Elle cherche alors Sirius pour la lui montrer. Grâce à cette photo ils se réconcilient et quand le soir arrive, ils vont ensemble à la Cabane Hurlante pour aider Remus.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 27 : Journaux Croisés ≈**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-JOURNAL DE MAHAUT BARLOW, élève de Gryffondor en 6e année-

_**Jeudi 4 Avril 1976. **_

_Demain je suis exemptée de cours par le Professeur Dumbledore pour aller préparer mon exposition à Pré au Lard. L'exposition n'auras pas lieu dans le local prévu initialement car finalement avec mes photos il n'y avait pas assez de place. Elle seras installée dans la Salle d'Expositions. Elle a été libérée hier, c'est une chance de Maraudeur._

_Ce matin Polly nous a foutu une trouille bleue. Elle pleurait comme une sirène défigurée quand on s'est réveillées. Elle arrivait plus à parler à cause de ses larmes et il a fallu attendre une demi heure pour qu'elle se calme enfin. Elle nous a dit que si elle pleurait c'est parce qu'elle revoyait la mort de sa petite soeur. Quand Lenou lui a demandé comment était morte sa petite soeur elle a dit qu'elle nous le dirait demain soir, quand Lynn, Liz et Cissy seraient là. _

_Les cours ont (encore) été perturbés par Sirius et James. Ce matin ils ont voulu montrer à Slug qu'ils sauraient faire un charme d'invisibilité en moins de deux heures. Si bien qu'à l'arrivée quand ils ont du tester leurs potions Sirius s'est retrouvé avec une jambe et la bouche invisible et James avec les yeux, les bras et un pied invisibles. Il a fallu attendre toute la journée pour que l'antidote soit prêt. Ils n'ont pas arrêtés d'effrayer les premières, deuxièmes et mêmes les troisièmes années avec leurs membres invisibles. Ainsi, l'air de rien, Sirius à fait 84 croches pieds, et dit des insanités à la place d'autre personnes alors que James tripotait des filles et tout ça sans se faire repérer. Mais Minnie Mac Go leur à quand même enlevé 15 points chacun._

_Dumbledore à aussi annoncé un bal pour fêter mon exposition le soir même du vernissage. Le Directeur à seulement dit que ce serait un bal en l'honneur de l'amitié et qu'il serait de bon ton de venir accompagné d'un ami. Il à dit cela parce qu'il m'avait demandé le thème de mon expositions et je lui ai répondu l'amitié. D'un côté c'est entièrement vrai. Sans mes amis mon expo n'existerais pas. Il à précisé que les tenues de soirées étaient obligatoires et que cette fois ci il n'y aurait ni minijupes pop, ni côtes de mailles ou autres toges. Bien sur les Serpentards ont reniflés dédaigneusement mais ca ne me fais plus rien. _

_Jeremiah m'en veut tellement d'avoir cassé qu'il en est insupportable, au début il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble , il me suppliait et ensuite il a commencé à devenir teigneux, mais rien n'y fait je ne ressortirais pas avec lui. Maintenant il est carrément odieux. Il retirait des points à Gryffondor pour n'importe quoi. Quelqu'un qui regardait dans sa direction en souriant... Moins Cinquante points. Quelqu'un qui lui demandait de se pousser... Moins vingt points. Heureusement des élèves sont allés se plaindre à Minnie. Elle a remis les pendules à l'heure et nous à rendu nos points. En plus elle à demandé à Jeremiah de lui rendre son insigne de Préfet en chef. Il est rétrogradé au poste de Prefet et c'est un Pouffsouffle qui devient Préfet en chef._

_Je vais arrêter d'écrire pour le moment car c'est à mon tour de jouer. On joue à la bataille et aux échecs. Bien sur Patmol et Cornedrue ont modifié les règles pour qu'elles leurs soient plus avantageuses._

_-_JOURNAL DE LILY EVANS, élève de Gryffondor en 6e année-

_Jeudi le quatrième jour du mois d'Avril de l'an 1976._

_Cher Journal._

_Potter est en train d'écraser Lenou à la bataille pendant que Black se fait laminer par Remus aux échecs. Pettigrow mange, Mayou écrit et moi aussi. Je crois que le vernissage de son expo l'angoisse. Je la comprends. Depuis deux jours elle n'arrête pas de vérifier qu'elle n'a perdu aucun dessin ou photo et qu'elle à fait le bon choix. Elle à failli nous faire une crise de nerfs quand elle ne retrouvait plus la photo du Saule Cogneur. C'est une de ses préférées. _

_Black à bien entendu essayé de lui subtiliser le portrait de son cousin mais elle l'a vu. C'est dingue ce qu'il peut détester les français ! Presque autant que Lenou les déteste. Pourtant il avait des bons souvenirs avec des françaises..._

_Dumbledore à prévu un bal le soir du vernissage à Pré au Lard mais également celui du Vernissage ici à Poudlard. On devra y aller accompagné d'un ami. Je sais que May va hésiter entre les deux guignols de service Potter et Black et que Lenou va hésiter entre Black et Remus. Il faudra que je leur redemande..._

_Enfin, demain on aura notre soirée entre filles. C'est dingue, ce que j'aime ces soirées. Je crois qu'on les aime toutes. Et puis elles nous fond du bien. Et c'est pas Mahaut qui diras le contraire. La semaine dernière elle a littéralement craqué. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Mais depuis qu'avec Black ca s'est arrangé elle semble aller mieux. Elle vient d'ailleurs de lâcher la plume pour disputer une bataille contre Potter._

_Je fais des efforts et je remarque que James s'apaise, Sirius essaie de discuter avec Mahaut. D'ailleurs ces deux là s'éclipsent tout les deux jours vers 17 heures, ils disent qu'ils se retrouvent et seule Katie est au courant de ce qu'ils font. Peter essaie de s'affirmer, Remus d'être moins distant, il à même proposé à Lynn d'aller prendre une bièraubeurre et d'aller voir ensemble l'expo de May, samedi. Et Helen m'a avoué tomber amoureuse de Julian. Nous changeons tous et cela me surprend je l'avoue. _

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Sirius puisse tomber amoureux pour de vrai ou que James puisse devenir moins volcanique et plus posé. Même Remus change... Même moi..._

_Remus me fait signe que c'est à mon tour de l'affronter alors que Mahaut est en train de battre James à plates coutures, ca lui feras les cornes à ce prétentieux... Tout compte fait peut être que je ne changes pas tellement._

_Je reviendrais peut être plus tard._

_**Lily Rachel Evans.**_

-JOURNAL DE MAHAUT BARLOW, élève de Gryffondor en 6e année-

_**Vendredi 6 Avril 1976. **_

_6 heures et 37 minutes. Je viens de me réveiller en sursaut croyant être en retard. En fait non. Il est encore bien trop tôt et dans la chambre tout le monde dort. Polly à un souffle régulier et lent, Lily respire à peine, Katie ne cesse de bouger mais son souffle est lent et régulier et Helen fidèle à elle même ne fais pas un bruit. Je pense que je vais aller me faire couler un bon bain chaud. _

_7 heures et 4 minutes. Je suis dans mon bain depuis une dizaine de minutes et j'entends qu'à côté elles commencent à se réveiller. En fait non je sais que Lily est en train d'émerger mais elle ne quitteras pas son lit avant au moins dix minutes. Ensuite elle réveilleras Helen, Polly et Katie qui mettrons vingt minutes pour être entièrement réveillées. _

_Je les connaît par coeur. Même quand nous n'étions pas encore amies avec Polly et Katie ça marchait comme ça. Sauf depuis la mort des parents de Polly. Polly et Katie étaient toujours levées aux Aurores. Mais depuis Février elle va mieux et reste dormir. Elle n'a presque plus d'insomnie. C'est elle qui nous l'a avoué. _

_Ca n'a aucun rapport mais j'ai une envie folle d'un grand bol de café noir avec deux tartines de pain grillé recouvertes de confitures de myrtille. _

_7 heures et 23 minutes. Lily vient de réveiller les filles. Moi j'hésite devant mon armoire. Je ne sais pas si je dois mettre mon uniforme ou non. Helen depuis son lit vient de dire "Quelque soit ta question la réponse est oui." Je vais donc sortir mon uniforme. _

_Je n'ai plus de chemises blanches. Pas grave je vais en piquer une à Polly, on fait la même taille._

-Poulax j'te prends une chemise, j'en ai plus.

-Vas y serre toi. Balbutie la jeune fille en écartant ses rideaux.

-Ca fait longtemps que t'ai levée ? Demanda Katie en bâillant.

-Un peu moins d'une heure.

Katie, Polly et Helen grognèrent d'une même voix.

_8 heures et 01 minutes. Les filles sont en train de s'habiller. Enfin quand je dis les filles je veux plutôt dire Helen et Katie. Polly et Lily sont prêtes depuis dix minutes et elles les attendent en s'occupant comme elles peuvent. Lily écrit dans son journal, comme moi, attablée à sa coiffeuse et Polly fait nos lits. Lily lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire mais Poulax lui à répondu que ca l'occupait._

-JOURNAL DE LILY EVANS, élève de Gryffondor en 6e année-

_Vendredi le cinquième jour du mois d'Avril de l'an 1976._

_Cher Journal._

_Mahaut s'est levée tôt. Elle angoisse. Ceci dit c'est normal. Moi je n'aurais même pas son courage. Monter une exposition, etc. Tout à l'heure elle est allée prendre un bain chaud. Ca la détend en général. Là elle écrit dans son journal et je parie qu'au petit déjeuner elle va tremper deux tranches de pain grillé tartiné de confiture de myrtille dans son bol de café noir. Je la connaît par coeur. Ce qui est normal puisque c'est ma meilleure amie. Polly fait nos lits je lui ai dit de ne pas les faire mais elle dit que ca l'occupe... Et les deux autres... Ah là là, ces deux là ! Elles s'habillent. Tout les matins elles ont du mal à se lever et tout les matins c'est le même refrain " Demain on se couche plus tôt et bla bla bla et bla bla bla". Mais tout les matins c'est pareil, elles sont en retard. J'ai essayé de les réveiller plus tôt mais rien n'y fait. Elles ont la régularité de métronomes peut importe l'heure à laquelle on les réveille, elles s'habillent toujours dix minutes avant de descendre prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Et le pire c'est qu'elles ne sont quasiment jamais en retard !_

_Je reviendrais plus tard, il est pour nous l'heure d'y aller et Mahaut s'impatiente elle ne veut pas être en retard._

_**Lily Rachel Evans. **_

_-_JOURNAL DE MAHAUT BARLOW, élève de Gryffondor en 6e année-

_8 heures et 49 minutes. Je suis dans la diligence qui m'emmène à Pré au Lard avec mes dessins et mes photos. Je rentrerais ce soir après le dîner. Albus Dumbledore est venu me voir avant que je monte dans la diligence pour me dire qu'il était sur que je ferais une très belle exposition et qu'il me faisait confiance. James m'a dit qu'ils essaieraient de passer dans la journée._

_Midi et douze minutes. C 'est la pause déjeuner. Ce matin j'ai choisi dans quels cadres iraient mes dessins et mes photos. Il y en a des blancs, des noirs, des rouges, des oranges, des turquoises, des verts, des argentés, des larges, des fins, des brillants, des mats... Et cet après midi je verrais leurs places et je les placeraient dans les cadres. Mon sponsor est venu me rendre visite. En fait en guise de sponsor les Maraudeurs m'ont choisis Gringotts et Capharnaüm, une galerie d'art de Londres. Sirius et Katie sont passés me voir vers dix heures à l'heure ou on a d'habitude histoire de la magie. Mais ils se sont éclipsés du cours sans que Binns ne les voient. Lily et Remus sont restés pour assurer les cours, James était dans le bureau de Mac Go quand ils étaient partis et Helen et Polly avaient trop de lacunes elles étaient obligées de suivre le soporifique cours du prof fantôme. Ils ont trouvé le local immense. C'est vrai que c'est grand. Il y a un mur blanc, un noir, un rouge et un turquoise._

_17 heures et 54 minutes. Sirius vient de partir. il m'a amené notre goûter. Les elfes lui avaient préparés un panier. On en a profité pour parler de nos ambitions. Il m'a fait plaisir quand il m'a dit que l'une de ses ambitions c'était de me voir mener les miennes à terme même si pour ça il fallait m'aider comme pour cette expo. Je vais y retourner. Ma pause devrait être fini et il me reste encore des photos à encadrer._

_21 heures et 33 minutes. Je suis exténuée. Là je rentre au château. Je suis dans la diligence. Je rentre et je vais me coucher. Demain j'ai encore une longue journée... Il faut que je sois à la salle d'expo à 9 heures et 30 minutes. Le vernissage commenceras à 10 heures et 30 minutes. Les filles ont été d'accord, on a déplacées notre soirée à dimanche soir._

_-_JOURNAL DE LILY EVANS, élève de Gryffondor en 6e année-

_Vendredi le cinquième jour du mois d'Avril de l'an 1976._

_Cher Journal._

_Me revoici. Mahaut vient de rentrer. La pauvre elle est complètement morte. On lui a proposé de lui apporter une collation, mais elle à décliné notre offre, à branché son réveil et s'est jetée sur son lit toute habillée. _

_Ce soir je confirme ce que j'ai écrit hier à propos de James. Ce matin un élève de Deuxième année s'est défendu face à un Serpentard de 6e année en lui jetant un sort de confusion et pour qu'il ne soit pas collé, James s'est dénoncé à sa place. J'ai été bluffée. Noé dit que c'est mon contact qui le rend bon. Je commence à avoir des doutes sur mes sentiments pour Noé. Il est adorable, je l'aime beaucoup c'est sur, mais je crois qu'il m'aime plus que je ne l'aime en plus il m'idéalise totalement et je n'ai jamais rien à lui reprocher, J'ai besoin de me disputer avec lui. Il faut qu'il me prouve qu'il tient à moi. Il me cède tout, tout le temps, toujours..._

_Je suis dégoûtée. Personne ne peut être aussi gentil ! C'est inhumain. Je n'ai pas plus envie de continuer à écrire ce soir._

_**Lily Rachel Evans.**_

-JOURNAL DE MAHAUT BARLOW, élève de Gryffondor en 6e année-

_**Samedi 6 Avril 1976.** _

_6 heures et 13 minutes. J'ai super mal dormi. Je me suis réveillée par deux fois à 1 et 4 heures du matin croyant être en retard et je viens de me réveiller parce que je faisais un cauchemar atroce. Personne ne venait à mon exposition et même mes meilleurs amis me disaient "Voyons Mahaut, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir, tu vois bien que tes dessins ne ressemblent à rien et que toutes tes photos sont ratées !" Et là je regardais mes dessins, ils étaient grossiers et disproportionnés, et mes photos étaient ou floues ou mal cadrées, un cauchemar. Un vrai. Là je vais aller me faire couler un bain, ca me feras du bien._

_7 heures et 24 minutes. Je viens de sortir de mon bain, j'en ai profité pour réveiller les filles. Lily à mal au crane. Je lui ai donné une potion j'espère que ca va marcher, je ne suis pas très forte en potion j'ai fait celle là au début de l'année et je n'en ai plus de bien préparée. Polly vient de se moquer de moi en allant à la salle de bain parce que je suis emmitouflée dans mon peignoir en éponge et que j'ai une serviette autour de la tête. " Tu écris de si bonne heure dans cette tenue ?". Elle à raison je vais m'habiller._

_7 heures et 39 minutes. Problème je ne sais pas quoi mettre !_

_7 heures et 42 minutes. Lily à accepté de m'aider face à mon désarroi. Elle écrivait dans son lit. J'entendais le grattement de sa plume. J'aime le son de sa plume qui gratte le papier. La porte vient de s'ouvrir et Lynn, Elisabeth et Narcissa viennent d'entrer avec leurs sacs. "Tu va faire ton premier vernissage on veut t'aider à t'habiller" à dit Lynn, que Lizzie à rebaptisée Lynette..._

_-_JOURNAL DE LILY EVANS, élève de Gryffondor en 6e année-

_Samedi le sixième jour du mois d'Avril de l'an 1976._

_Cher Journal._

_Mahaut s'est encore levée très tôt. Je l'ai entendu faire couler son bain, alors je suis restée à me prélasser dans mon lit, en plus j'avais mal au crane, mais elle m'a donné une potion. C'est elle qui nous à réveillées. Une par une. En venant s'asseoir sur notre lit à côté de nous. Elle nous chuchote dans l'oreille qu'il est l'heure de se réveiller et elle replace nos mèches de cheveux derrière nos oreilles ou alors elles les repousse de nos fronts. Et petit à petit elle ouvre nos baldaquins._

_Elle vient de se faire vanner par Polly et elle est en train de se plaindre de n'avoir rien à se mettre et de ne pas savoir quoi mettre. La blague, elle, rien à se mettre ? C'est un comble ! Elle à l'armoire la plus remplie de Poudlard, à la limite le seul qui puisse rivaliser, c'est Dumbledore. Entre les vêtements que sa mère lui achète, ceux que Isild lui fait, ceux que son père lui ramène de ses voyages, ceux que sa grand mère lui offre, lui fait ou lui chine et ceux qu'elle achète ou qu'elle trouve dans les vieilles malles lors de vides greniers et autres brocantes elle est servie ! D'ailleurs Liz, Lynn et Narcissa sont en train de la charrier à ce propos._

_Bon je vais aller l'aider, je reviendrais peut être plus tard_

_**Lily Rachel Evans.**_

-JOURNAL DE EVELYN MEYER, élève de Serdaigle en 5e année-

_**06. 04. 1976.** _

_Avec Lili'Beth et Cissa nous sommes allées aider Mayotte à s'habiller. C'est quand même son premier vernissage et puis c'est aussi une occasion de lui piquer quelques fringues..._

_Quand on est arrivées elle était en train de râler parce qu'elle n'avait "rien à se mettre". On l'a un peu charriée avec ça, en fait on l'a complètement vannée mais bon... Finalement elle à réussi à s'habiller et après s'être changé au moins huit fois elle à finalement trouvé ce qu'elle allait porter._

_Moi je porterais un short à motif Prince-de-Galles dans les tons bruns, que j'ai piqué à Mahaut, avec un collant noir opaque, des mocassins à talons, un tee shirt blanc à manches longues et une veste noire, piquée à Lily._

_Cissa porte un jean droit brut avec une blouse chocolat ceinturée sous la poitrine par un ruban crème, emprunté à Mahaut, et un cardigan en laine délicate de couleur crème pour rappeler le ruban de la blouse. Et pour faire rappel à la blouse et au ruban, des sandales plates ouvertes à l'arrière de couleur crème. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en demi queue par un ruban chocolat._

_Lily porte une robe portefeuille noire assez courte avec un boléro argenté, des collants en nylon noir et des ballerines de danseuse argentées. Elle a ramené deux mèches de cheveux vers l'arrière grace à deux barrettes à paillettes argentées._

_Polly a enfilé un pantalon en flanelle gris sombre avec une chemise blanche boutonnée de travers et avec des fronces le long de la boutonnière appartenant à Lily, elle possède un stock incroyable de chemises blanches. Elle à aussi enfilé un cardigan gris clair noué au col par un ruban gris (qu'elle a emprunté à Mahaut), mais elle à laissé le gilet ouvert et là elle est en train d'enfiler une paire de converse blanches. Elle a laissé ses cheveux libres, comme les miens._

_Lizzie porte une jupe plissée noire au dessus du genou avec un twin set le cardigan est rayé noir, gris foncé, gris clair, bleu ciel et blanc et le débardeur en laine est blanc. Elle porte des babies à talons noires avec des guêtres assorties à son gilet et elle à coiffé en chignon fouillis ses longs cheveux châtains._

_Helen porte un bermuda assez large en toile beige avec un collant chair, et un pull près du corps de couleur noire. Au pied elle à enfilé une paire de ballerines noires toutes simples. Elle a relevé vite fait ses cheveux en queue de cheval._

_Katie à enfilé un jean cigarette avec un débardeur blanc assez long et un mini pull noir à col roulé. Aux pieds des bottes cavalières à Lily, dans les cheveux un des nombreux bandeaux de Mahaut._

_Et enfin Mahaut. Elle à enfilé à l'abris de nos regards curieux une tenue qu'elle avait soigneusement cachée de nos regards avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain. Elle portait un collant sans pieds noir avec une mini jupe en jean bleu, un débardeur noir au dessus duquel elle portait une chemise trop grande blanche et un pull à col en V de couleur grise. Mais comme il était trop grand on voyait le débardeur noir. Sa chemise et son pull dégoulinent sur son épaule. C'est super joli. Et elle a glissé son serre tête vert dans ses boucles et elle a ramené ses boucles qu'elle a attachées unes à unes avec des petites pinces crabes multicolores, et autour de son cou elle a enroulé un sautoir de perles vertes, son préféré, avant d'enfiler des escarpins verts._

_On a toutes été soufflées. Elle était très belle. Ensuite elle nous à toutes embrassées sur la joue, à enfilé son caban noir, sa cape et son écharpe rayée. Puis elle a dit "Souhaitez moi bonne chance !" avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de la chambre._

-JOURNAL DE MAHAUT BARLOW, élève de Gryffondor en 6e année-

_8 heures et 33 minutes. Je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller j'ai enfin trouvé une idée. Je vais mettre un marcel noir, un collant sans pieds, une mini jupe en jean bleu un peu usé, une chemise blanche que j'ai piqué à Sirius y a super longtemps et un pull en cachemire gris qui est trop grand pour moi car c'était le pull préféré de Sirius. Il me la donné quand il a été un petit peu trop petit pour lui. Du coup le pull et la chemise coulent sur mon épaule. Je vais aussi mettre mon serre tête vert pomme, mon sautoir vert et mes escarpins verts et je vais ramener mes boucles en arrière en les attachant avec des crabes de toutes les couleurs._

_10 heures et 27 minutes. J'attends avec impatience. Plus que trois minutes et les portes ouvrent. Je suis allée voir dans le hall il y à deux minutes et il y avait déjà plein de monde devant les portes qui attendaient. Le propriétaire de la Galerie Capharnaüm, Monsieur Steel à prévu un système pour savoir qui viendrait voir mon exposition. A l'entrée, il y a quatre de ses employés qui attendent et qui demanderont aux visiteurs de signer un registre. Dès que je suis arrivée j'ai vérifié que tout était bien comme il fallait. J'ai juste été surprise car en accord avec les dirigeants de Gringotts (mon premier sponsor), Monsieur Steel a agrandi plus de la moitié de mes dessins et quasiment toutes mes photos. mais cela rend très bien. Il est maintenant 29 et je vais devoir y aller car ils vont ouvrir les portes dans une minutes. Je suis seule dans la galerie parce que Monsieur Steel et les deux dirigeants de Gringotts qui représentent la banque sont dans le hall. Il y a juste deux ou trois gardiens dans la salle qui vérifieront qu'on abîme pas mes "Oeuvres". Je les entends qui ouvre la porte. J'ai peur de leurs réactions._

_-_JOURNAL DE MAYA BEDINGFIELD, élève de Serdaigle en 6e année-

_6 avril 1976. _

_Merlin ! Que j'ai été surprise par l'exposition de Mahaut Barlow ! Je ne la connaissait pas vraiment, je savais juste que c'était la meilleure amie de James mais j'ai été étonnée de voir un dessin de moi. Il était superbe. En légende elle avait écrit "La Beauté Tout Simplement. Maya Bedingfield. Bal de La Saint Valentin. Février 1975. Aquarelle." J'étais assise dans les marches du Grand Hall en robe de soirée, l'air pensive en attendant que James arrive. Elle était derrière moi pendant que je m'extasiais devant son dessin._

_-Je l'ai fait quand tu attendais James le soir de la Saint Valentin. Je t'ai trouvée tellement belle ce jour là ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir demandé la permission pour exposer ce dessin mais je voulais que tu ai la surprise._

_Elle était en train de s'excuser d'avoir fait un chef d'oeuvre. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait un vrai don et elle a rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Je lui ai aussi demandé si elle pourrait par un moyen quelconque reproduire son dessin, elle a immédiatement accepté. _

-JOURNAL DE CRICKET PERNEY, élève de Pouffsouffle en 2e année-

_Le 6.04.76_

_Cher Journal,_

_Je suis allée aujourd'hui à l'exposition de Mahaut Barlow à pré au Lard. Il y avait un dessin de moi j'ai halluciné. Je suis invisible pour tous et je reconnaît être un peu trouillarde aussi, mais pourtant sur le dessin j'avais l'air d'une Gryffondore. J'avais l'air super assurée et sure de moi. Je discutais avec McAllister et j'avais même pas peur. Je trouve ce dessin très beau en plus en dessous elle a écrit "Ou le courage se voit dans les yeux. Mars 1976". Quand il seras affiché à Poudlard j'irais le voir tout les jours !_

_-_JOURNAL DE TRISTAN WEASLEY, élève de Gryffondor en 7e année-

_06.04.1976_

_Wahou, Mahaut dessine vraiment bien, je ne soupçonnait pas un tel talent. C'est vrai que je la voyais tout le temps dessiner mais quand même. Et puis ses photos ! Un réel talent. Je comprends pourquoi les mots AMITIÉ, COURAGE et BEAUTÉ étaient écrits dans le hall d'entrée de la galerie. La seule chose que je n'ai pas compris c'est ses derniers mots lors de son discours._

_Elle avait pris soin de mettre des légendes sous chaque cadre. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour deux photos et un dessin. Le dessin montrait la vendeuse de glace du Chemin de Traverse. Un dessin sublime réalisé au pastel. En légende les mots suivants. "_Pour cette très belle femme noire, vendeuse de glace au regard magnifique. Dessin en pastel gras" _Et ensuite il y avait la date de réalisation. La première photo qui m'a plu était celle ou les trois filles étaient allongée au bord d'une piscine. En légende : "_Été 1974, A Lily et Helen mes deux naïades"_ et la deuxième était celle ou Isild dansait dans un champs de blé avec en légende "_Une Fée Dans Les Prés. Isild Barlow. Été 1975."

_Je suis allé complimenter Mahaut, la pauvre semblait toute gênée. Heureusement Polly et Katie restaient avec elle. En parlant de Polly. Elle était superbe aujourd'hui._

_-_JOURNAL DE SIRIUS BLACK, élève de Gryffondor en 6e année-

_**Samedi 6 avril.**_

_L'expo était une vraie réussite. Et Mahaut qui avait peur que personne ne vienne. Elle ne me l'avait pas dit mais elle a exposé notre photo. Elle y a même mit une légende, c'était trop mignon. En plus elle portait ma chemise et mon pull. En légende elle avait écrit : A DEUX ENFANT QUI SE SONT RÉCEMMENT RETROUVÉS. ÉTÉ 1966._

_Elle a même fait une petite dédicace à nous deux à la fin de son discours "Tout les Mini-Nous finissent toujours par se retrouver autour d'un grand bol de café au lait saupoudré de chocolat en poudre et de chocolat chaud avec une goutte de gelée de groseille et un peu de cannelle à regarder les photos d'avant."_

_-_JOURNAL DE MAHAUT BARLOW, élève de Gryffondor en 6e année-

_16 heures 18. Profitant d'une petite accalmie je me suis éclipsée de la galerie ( j'ai quand même prévenu Mr Steel) pour venir aux Trois Balais. Je me suis cachée derrière un pilier de l'escalier et je me suis installée seule à ma petite table avec mon journal et ma tasse de café noir. Je vais recopier ici mon discours._

_"Quand Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, m'a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse un discours je ne vous le cache pas je me suis évanouie (ça en à fait rire plus d'un), non en vrai je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée car j'avais des choses à expliquer. Comme par exemple pourquoi j'ai fait peindre dans l'entrée de la Galerie les mots _Amitié, Courage_ et _ Beauté.

_Amitié, parce que sans mes amis cette exposition ne serait pas ici. Et aussi parce que c'est un thème récurrent sur mes dessins et photos. Courage parce que j'ai basé mon exposition aussi sur ce thème, et Beauté parce que c'est tout simplement le mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je regarde certains de mes dessins comme par exemple celui de Maya Bedingfield._

_Les légendes n'expliquent pas grand chose en général. Certaines légendes indiquent les noms des modèles, les techniques utilisées et le plus souvent la date de création. Mais d'autres sont simplement des petites dédicaces à des personnes qui se reconnaîtrons en les lisant._

_Les photos, les dessins, servent à nous rappeler des souvenirs au même titre qu'une odeur, une sensation ou un son. Et c'est pour ça que je vais ajouter que tout les Mini-Nous finissent toujours par se retrouver autour d'un grand bol de café au lait saupoudré de chocolat en poudre et de chocolat chaud avec une goutte de gelée de groseille et un peu de cannelle à regarder les photos d'avant._

_Cette exposition est pour toutes les amitiés dans lesquelles je croit et m'investit et pour, en règle générale toutes les amitiés."_

-JOURNAL DE MILLICENT HARRODS, élève de Serpentard en 6e année-

_1976, Le 6 Avril._

_J'ai honte de l'avouer mais l'exposition de Barlow était très réussie. Merde quoi cette fille à un de ces talents. Elle m'a même dessinée. Bien sur je doute qu'elle ait deviné que c'était moi. C'était au premier bal. Il y avait la photo de moi riant à gorge déployée un verre d'eau à la main, debout à côté de la table, la main dans celle de Janus Bulstrode qui est en train de m'inviter à danser et à côté exactement la même scène mais cette fois ci dessinée. Elle a écrit en dessous. "La beauté d'un rire, d'une danse, d'un oeil qui pétille. 3 Octobre 1976. Aquarelle."_

_Mon Dieu j'ai honte d'aimer cette image._

_-_JOURNAL DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, Directeur du Collège de Poudlard-

_Année 1976, Mois D'avril le 6e jour._

_La jeune Mahaut Barlow, avait peur de mener à terme cette exposition. Je crois qu'au fond elle avait plus peur du succès que de l'échec. En réalité ca a été une vraie réussite. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle était si attendrissante quand elle prononçait son discours. _

_Ses dessins et ses photos étaient très beau, mais je dois avouer que ma photo préférée montrait son amitié avec un loup garou, une enfant de moldue, un Black, un Potter, un timide, et une forte tête devant le Saule Cogneur. Elle y avait ajouté la plus belle des légendes : "Pour une amitié particulière qui essuie toutes les difficultés". _

_J'ai toujours été fier de mes élèves mais cette année plus que les autres._

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Ce chapitre était assez spécial et j'avoue avoir beaucoup mis Mahaut en valeur, mais je l'aime bien mon personnage

Note de L'auteur 2 : Je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes donc si vous avez des questions laissez au moins votre adresse mail. Merci.

Prochain Chapitre : Jealousy. (Titre d'une chanson de Martin Solveig)


	28. Jealousy

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Monsieur Steel.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : L'exposition de Mahaut a rencontré un véritable succès mais le bal va avoir lieu.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 28 : Jealousy ≈**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Dit Mahaut ? Katie tira Mahaut de sa rêverie.

-Oui ?

-C'est bien toi qui va au bal avec Sirius ? Katie semblait vraiment inquiète.

-Non. Moi j'y vais avec James. C'est Helen qui y va avec Sirius.

-Lily y va avec qui ?

-Remus, et Peter y va avec Lynn. Lizzie avec Noé et Cissa seule. Toi tu y va avec qui ?

-Tristan pour faire plaisir à Polly, et Polly y va avec Julian. Je suis contente que ça soit l'une de vous qui soit avec Sirius. Avec toutes ces filles qui lui tourne autour...

-Il joue au tombeur mais il n'est pas sur de lui, il n'est pas James. Il n'a pas conscience d'être beau alors il n'en joue pas. Il n'a pas été habitué à être considéré comme beau...

-Tu le trouves beau ?

-Oui.

-Arrête je vais être jalouse... Plaisanta Katie.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Oh bien sur que si ! Tu le connaît mille fois mieux que moi. Il t'adore et j'ai l'impression qu'il passe son temps à me parler de toi.

On tambourina à la porte de la sale de bain.

-Vous sortez oui ?

Mahaut ouvrit la porte et pris la mains de Katie pour la rassurer. C'était pas demain la veille qu'elle sortirait avec Sirius. 'Que tu crois ma belle.' Dit le petite voix. 'Qu'est ce t'en sais ?' Demanda la grosse voix. Mahaut pour faire taire ces fatigantes petites voix de conscience commença se préparer pour le bal.

Lynn qui était la seule du Trio de Serdaigle à accompagner un Gryffondor fut la seule à venir se préparer dans le dortoir des Gryffondores.

Quand elles rejoignirent la Salle Commune elles éblouirent la pièce. D'après les mots de Sirius.

Katie portait une robe de soirée bustier, rose pâle bordée de sequins violines. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon banane. Une vraie robe de princesse comme on n'en voyait que dans les livres d'histoires de petites filles.

Lily portait une robe blanche à inspiration très fifties genre Marilyn Monroe. Avec ses cheveux bouclés pour l'occasion dans lesquels elle avait passé un serre tête blanc appartenant à Mahaut, elle avait chaussé des escarpins noirs ouverts sur le devant. Autour du poignet un ruban rouge. Le même que Noé.

Lynn portait une robe à manches courtes et col Mao de couleur rouge et re brodée de fleurs de cerisiers dorées largement fendue sur les deux côtés. Au pieds des sandales dorées, piquée dans son chignon, une fleur dorée.

Polly portait un fourreau de soie noir asymétrique à l'épaule gauche. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon torsadé sur lequel elle avait piqué une broche en strass. Au poignet quelques bracelets fins sur d'une paire de gants en soie noire montant jusqu'au dessus du coude.

Helen portait un fourreau de soie d'un bleu intense et décolleté jusque dans le bas du dos. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue basse mais étudiée dans la nuque. Elle s'était noué autour du poignet un ruban bleu ciel, pour signifier qu'elle était avec Julian à qui elle avait donné le même ruban et portait au pieds des escarpins assortis à son ruban.

Et Mahaut portait une robe bustier à fines brettelles en taffetas arrivant au dessus du genou de couleur noire à pois blancs ceinturée sous la poitrine par un ruban rouge. Au pieds les escarpins rouges de Helen sur lesquels elle avait lancé un sort aux talons pour les rendre blancs. Un serre tête rouge dans les cheveux, un cabochon blanc au doigt, des bracelets écarlates au poignet et une bouche baiser de vampire pour tout accessoire.

-Vous êtes toutes superbes ! Remarqua James. Surtout toi Katie.

-Oh là là pas touche, Cornedrue ! Cette jolie fille, c'est à moi. Dit Sirius en attrapant la jeune fille par la taille.

-T'inquiètes pas j'avais compris.

-Au fait James t'en est ou avec Maisy ? Sourit Lynn.

-Je vais rompre ce soir.

-Quelle délicatesse, James ! Dit Mahaut en riant. Le soir du bal.

-Tu veux que je fasse ça comment ?

-Tu devrais être habitué... C'est pas la première.

-Mahaut pas de sarcasme s'il te plaît. Et puis ca a jamais été mon fort...

-De quoi les ruptures ? S'étonna Sirius.

-Ouais. Bougonna James.

-Mais Maya m'a dit qu'entre vous ca s'était bien terminé.

-Parce qu'on a préféré rompre au moment ou s'aimait le plus pour ne pas voir le déclin...

-Attends là j'te suit pas. T'a rompu avec la fille que t'aimais juste pour ne pas avoir à passer de moins bon moments !

-En substance c'est ça.

-Tu es barge ! S'exclama Sirius en ouvrant la porte de la tour et en se reculant pour laisser passer Katie et les autres filles.

-Wow, tu es galant ! Remarqua Polly, puis à l'adresse de Katie. Tu a tiré le bon numéro Kit.

-Merci Poulax...

-Katherine Marie Paul ! S'exclama Polly. Pas en public !

-Oups, c'est vrai. Désolé Polly.

-Ca va. Bougonna faussement la jeune fille.

Le groupe se sépara et les couples d'amis se formèrent. La Grande Salle avait été décorée par de nombreuses photos. La plupart représentant des groupes d'amis et ayant été prises pour les annuaires de l'école. Certaines avaient été apportées par des élèves quoi voulaient honorer leur amitié avec quelqu'un.

Le Directeur se leva et prit la parole.

-Mes chers élèves, Bonsoir. Je suis enchanté de voir que cette soirée ai attiré autant de monde. Et je voudrais ajouter qu'en ce moment plus que jamais il est important de tisser des amitiés, qui se révéleront durables, et solides hors de l'enceinte de ce collège. Il est également important de créer des liens d'amitiés avec les autres pays, c'est pourquoi vous pourrez établir des échanges avec d'autres écoles de magie dans le monde, comme Beauxbâtons, Salem, Durmstrang ou encore les écoles du Brésil, d'Egypte, de Chine ou de Jamaïque.

Des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent de toutes parts.

-La Jamaïque ? C'est géant ça. Il paraît qu'à l'Institut d'Apprentissage de la Magie de Jamaïque, ils apprennent à faire les poupées vaudoux. Murmura Sirius à ses amis.

-Tu es complètement détraqué. Lui chuchota Remus en retour alors que le Directeur faisait taire les rumeurs.

-Silence, s'il vous plaît. Si vous voulez plus de renseignements à ce propos, n'hésitez pas à contacter votre directeur de maison. Maintenant place à la fête et portons un toast à Mademoiselle Mahaut Barlow, qui nous a présenté aujourd'hui une superbe exposition. A vous Mahaut. Dumbledore leva son verre et fut imité par tous, sauf les Serpentards bien sur.

-Quelle veine ! Je donnerais ma vie pour que Dumbledore me porte un toast.

-Et si tu donnais ton coeur à Potter, Lily Jolie. Proposa Sirius.

-Même pas en rêve Black.

Sirius et Helen, James et Mahaut, et Remus et Lily étaient assis tous les six autour de la même table.

-On sait que Sirius est tenté par la Jamaïque mais vous ? Demanda Remus en se tournant vers les quatre autres.

-Je sais déjà que Helen va sauter sur Salem. Plaisanta James.

-Comment tu le sais ? Sourit la blonde.

-Pourquoi pas Beauxbâtons ou la Chine. Réfléchit Lily à haute voix.

-Je suis sure que l'Inde serait faite pour moi, ou peut être le Brésil. Dit Mahaut.

-Moi en tout cas je n'irais pas à Beauxbâtons. Les français sont trop prétentieux. Dit Sirius.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Approuva Helen.

-Alors Helen à Salem, Sirius en Jamaïque, May au Brésil ou en Inde, Lily en France ou en Chine, moi en Jamaïque ou en Egypte mais toi Remus ? Pas de bol pour queudver, à part Durmstrang il a déjà visité tout les pays ou il y a possibilité d'échanges.

-L'Egypte. C'est le berceau de l'humanité.

-Oh non Maisy est venue accompagnée d'une amie.

-Viens on va danser comme ca on pourras discuter de ce que tu peux lui dire ou non. Proposa Mahaut.

-Mahaut est de très mauvais conseil dans ce domaine là, surtout quand on voit ou elle en est avec Jeremiah. Lily va t'aider. Proposa Helen.

-Hey ! S'offusqua la brune.

-Bah quoi c'est la vérité ! Souffla la blonde alors que Mahaut lui enfonçait son coude dans les côtes.

-Aïe ! S'exclama la brune.

-Oignon ! Répliqua la blonde dans un sourire avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête.

-Tu es d'accord Lily ? Demanda James.

-Oui.

Lily glissa sa main dans celle que James lui tendait et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse.

-C'est une idée ou James ne s'intéresse plus à Lily ? Demanda Helen.

-C'est pas du tout ça. Il l'aime encore plus sauf qu'il se dit qu'un jour son tour viendras et qu'il ne sers à rien de jouer aux lourdauds avec elle alors que c'est ce qu'il à fait pendant 4 ans sans en tirer grand résultat à part une centaine voire un millier de refus et presque autant de paires de claques. Expliqua Remus.

-Waow. Je ne pensais pas James capable de réagir comme ça.

-Le problème c'est que personne ne le pense capable de réagir comme ça. C'est un gars sensible et fragile ! Plaida Sirius.

-Et dans deux minutes il nous fait pleurer en nous avouant qu'il est lui aussi un sensible... Dit Helen en riant.

-Len ! La réprimanda Remus.

-Rhooo, c'est bon hein. Râla l'adolescente. Allez Rems viens on va danser. Ordonna Helen en tirant Remus par la manche.

-Il ne reste plus que nous. Dit Sirius alors que Remus se levait à contre coeur pour suivre Helen. C'est cool en ce moment on se retrouve beaucoup plus et en même temps je reste avec Katie.

-Ca se passe bien entre vous ?

-Katie commence à être jalouse, d'habitude je suis habitué mais là ça devient lourd. Je ne peux plus parler à personne sans qu'elle rapplique en courant.

-Elle est inquiète, Sirius. C'est normal. Tu sais que 45 des filles de l'école sont amoureuses de toi, 45 autre de James et le reste des filles est soit amoureuse du reste des autres garçons soit pas amoureuse.

-Et de quel pourcentage tu fais parti ?

-Ce n'est pas la question.

-Allez avoue que tu fais partie de mes 45 . Plaisanta Sirius.

-Sirius, tu a compris ce que je veux dire ou pas ? Tu plais à pas mal de filles et c'est normal que Katie soit jalouse.

-C'est vrai ?

-Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

-Que je plais.

-Oui.

-Tu rigole ?

-Non. Absolument pas. En plus tout le monde t'aime. Tu est drôle et tu es doué.

-Et je fais du Quidditch. Ajouta Sirius comme si c'était le plus important.

-Et tu fais du Quidditch. Répéta Mahaut.

Sirius se leva et invita Mahaut à danser. Elle accepta et une fois sur la piste Sirius reprit la parole.

-C'est pour ça que tu es sortie avec Schmidt ?

-Appelle le Jeremiah, s'il te plaît. Et pour ça quoi ?

-Il est le meilleur de sa promo, préfet en chef, enfin était préfet en chef, et surtout capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

-...

-Je savais que les filles aimaient les sportifs !() Alors ca veut dire que j'ai p'tet une chance... La taquina le brun.

-Pfff t'es con. Et c'est pas du tout pour ça que je suis sortie avec lui.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il était drôle, gentil, galant, cultivé, attentionné, enfin tout ces trucs que les filles attendent.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius.

Mahaut le regarda et le trouva désarmant, il était si attachant. Au fond de lui c'était encore un enfant désarmant de sincérité et de candeur. Quoique...

-Parce que quelqu'un qui est stupide, lourd, méchant, impoli et égoïste est quelqu'un qui n'est pas intéressant.

-Hey j'te pique ta cavalière. Dit Remus en attrapant Mahaut par la taille pour la caler sur son rythme de danse plantant Sirius seul au milieu de la piste de danse, mais Polly qui était seule à ce moment là, attrapa la main de Sirius et l'entraîna à son tour s'attirant plusieurs regards foudroyants de la part de certaines filles.

-Morgane ! Mais tu m'a volée à mon cavalier.

-Arrête, tout le monde sait que je danse mieux que lui. Plaisanta Remus avec une fausse prétention qui lui allait plutôt pas mal.

-Tu sais en vrai, au début Sirius et moi on se détestait.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le lycanthrope.

-J'étais une fille, on ne pouvait pas s'entendre. Confia Mahaut dans l'oreille de Remus avant d'éclater de rire en renversant la tête en arrière, un beau rire cristallin et fragile.

Remus éclata de rire à son tour et bientôt ils durent retourner à leur table étant dans l'incapacité totale à se calmer. Sirius, James et Lily revinrent et ils purent dîner. De temps en temps Mahaut voyait Noé jeter des petits regards inquiets vers la table, et Katie faisait de même.

Un peu plus tard alors qu'elle dansait avec James, elle vit Noé venir à la rencontre de Remus. La discussion semblait tendue, mais James ne remarqua rien.

-Tu sais Lily m'a donné de bons conseils.

-Pour ?

-Bah... Maisy.

-Maisy ? Ah oui Maisy !

-Mahaut qu'est ce qu'y à t'es bizarre.

-Hein, euh non. Pas du tout.

-James, puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière ? Demanda Dumbledore au jeune homme en désignant Mahaut.

-Euh, bien sur.

-Merci. Au fait, Maisy Osborne est derrière la troisième colonne en partant de la porte sur votre gauche. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle vous attendait.

-Oh, euh. Oui.

James s'éloigna et Dumbledore entraîna Mahaut dans une valse à trois temps.

-Je suis très fier de toi, Mahaut.

-Merci beaucoup. J'étais très angoissée, pour reprendre une expression de Lily.

-Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je suis d'autant plus fier que toi. Pour ne pas te stresser d'avantage j'ai dit à Laura et Adrian de ne venir que plus tard pour voir ton exposition.

-C'est pas plus mal. Papa et Maman ont tendance à, enfin surtout Maman, elle s'inquiète trop.

-Isild passeras lors du vernissage à l'école.

-Elle pourras venir ?

-Oui. En tant qu'élève ayant assisté à un échange entre écoles de sorcellerie, elle viendras témoigner des bénéfices d'une telle entreprise.

-Je comprends.

-Tu a une très jolie robe mais il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair. Pas de mini robes sixties. Réprimanda le directeur.

-Vous ne la trouvez pas jolie, Albus ?

-Ce n'est pas la question. C'est une mini robe.

-Elle n'est pas mini ! Elle est au dessus du genou et c'est une robe de soirée. Elle est en taffetas et mousseline de soie.

-Quoique je dise à propos de cette robe tu va démolir mes arguments, hein ?

-Oui. Sourit Mahaut de toutes ses dents à travers sa bouche couleur baiser de vampire.

-Merlin, les jeunes de nos jours !

-Allons Albus, ne faîtes pas comme ci les jeunes avaient changés en une nuit.

-Tu es trop...

-Oh ! La danse est finie et je préfère ne pas savoir ce que vous allez dire. Merci pour cette danse Albus. Bonne soirée. S'excusa Mahaut en tirant sa révérence auprès du Directeur.

Elle alla se servir un verre de jus de raisin et citrouille (un excellent breuvage, le mélange des deux est étonnant.) Accoudé à un pilier à côté du buffet, Remus semblait rêveur.

-Alors tu rêves Mister Moon ? Le taquina t-elle.

-Je sais pas.

-Il te voulait quoi Noé tout à l'heure ?

-Bah justement. Il est venu me demander qu'est ce qui se passait entre Lily et James. Il ne m'a même pas cru quand je lui ai dit rien. Et je lui ai dit que s'il était sur de l'amour de Lily il ne réagirait pas comme ça.

-Il a de quoi être jaloux d'un côté.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Remus dans un sourire goguenard.

-Elle a passé pas mal de temps à danser avec lui, abandonnant l'apollon que tu es. Ajouta t-elle dans le même sourire que le jeune homme abordait un peu plus tôt.

-C'est mon irrésistible charme, tu le sais.

Mahaut s'étouffa dans son verre en éclatant de rire.

-Quoi c'est si peu crédible que ça ?

-Tu n'imagine même pas. Hoqueta t-elle.

-T'es vraiment méchante toi en fait !

-Oh boude pas !

-Allez reprends ce que tu disais, que Adamus avait de quoi être jaloux.

-Elle a pas mal dansé avec lui, en plus en ce moment il devient, comment dire...

-Différent ?

-Oui. Et il est plutôt pas mal, il est capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch, il est assez doué en cours, et il a énormément de succès avec la gent féminine du collège.

-Même toi ? Remus avait reprti son air goguenard.

-Oh oui, surtout moi, je suis sa plus grande fan, je me pâme de bonheur dès que je vois un seul de ses cheveux noir corbeaux. Imita Mahaut jouant les amoureuses transies.

-Ah oui c'est sur c'est très... crédible. Hoqueta le jeune homme alors que son amie était complètement morte de rire.

Soudain elle posa son verre sur la table la plus proche et attira le loup garou sur la piste.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? Demanda t-il en s'époussetant faussement.

-Tais toi et danse. Remus entraîna Mahaut sur son pas puis elle ajouta. Je n'ai dansé aucun slow de la soirée.

-Je vois. Il fit une pause que Mahaut savait très étudiée puis reprit. Tu aurait pu me le demander avant de me trainer sur la piste, maintenant on va croire que je te suis soumis.

-Ah parce que c'était pas le cas ? S'étonna la brune avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu es complètement et définitivement achevée du cerveau.

-C'est le plus beau compliment que j'ai entendu ce soir. Et c'est surtout celui que toute fille aurait aimé entendre.

-Pardon on la refait.

-Scène du bal de l'amitié, numéro 23451 prise 2. CLAP.

-Oh mon Dieu Mahaut tu es si belle, mais comment fait tu ?

-Et bien... C'est naturel. Plaisanta Mahaut avec une fausse prétention qui paraissait très réelle mais que Remus savait fausse.

-Et tes cheveux ils sont si beaux ! Mais quel est ton shampooing ?

C'en fut trop pour Mahaut. Elle explosa littéralement de rire, accompagnée par Remus. Ils furent virés de la piste de danse par quelques 7e années qui les trouvaient trop bruyants. Les deux se rendirent donc au QG. Ils allumèrent un feu dans la cheminée et Mahaut se pelotonna dans une couverture avant de s'installer par terre devant la cheminée.

-Merci Remus.

-De rien. Euh... De quoi au fait ?

Mahaut éclata de rire.

-De ça, enfin de toi. J'ai beaucoup ri ce soir et c'était franchement super agréable.

-Ouais c'est vrai.

Ils se turent un moment et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Cornedrue tu m'en dois 5 ! S'exclama la voix de Sirius.

-Rassurez moi, vous aviez parié des noises ? Demanda Remus.

-Des noises ? Mais c'est les fillettes qui font des paris en noises. On a parié des galions, et Potter m'en doit 5.

Les Maraudeurs étaient à présent réunis dans leur QG et Lily et Helen avaient sur les épaule les veste de Noé et Julian.

Ils étaient là, assis en silence depuis 10 minutes quand Helen parla.

-Est ce que vous vous en rendez compte ? C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression que Noël a eu lieu il y a une éternité.

-Moi aussi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir évolué. Avoua James.

-Rien que cette remarque, le prouve. Approuva Lily.

-On a tous vachement changé. Vous vous souvenez de l'année dernière. Quand Cornedrue à envoyé Snivellus dans les airs ? Demanda Sirius.

-On s'es souviens tous. Dit Lily en faisant une grimace.

-J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des milliards d'années. On a tellement changé tous autant qu'on est.

-Donne nous des exemples Patmol, on aime tous quand c'est toi qui raconte des histoires. Dit James.

-Eh bien, commençons par toi Jamesie. Il y a un an tu était tellement plus prétentieux et arrogant. Tu sortais avec une fille différente par semaine. Ensuite Remus, tu a pris le risque de te dire que tu pouvais peut être, sortir avec quelqu'un. Peter sort avec une fille ! S'exclama Sirius provoquant l'hilarité de ses amis.

-Et nous ? Demanda Helen.

-Toi tu a réussi à nous faire croire que même toi tu pouvais faire des choix. Mahaut a piqué des sacrées gueulantes et elle a même su s'affirmer, désormais elle sait ce qu'elle veut.

-Je savais déjà ce que je voulais. Et même que quand je le voulais je l'avais !

-Oui c'est vrai. Et Lily Jolie. Toi tu nous a bluffés. Tu sors avec Adamus depuis 5 mois c'est ça ?

-4.

-Ouais. Et tu l'a même rendus complètement fou. Tu sais qu'il est passé de O à A dans plusieurs matières depuis que vous sortez ensemble. Et même toi tu es moins portée sur le travail. La preuve, tu ne nous fait plus réviser nos ASPICs.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Et toi Sirius ? Demanda Remus.

-Moi ? Moi j'ai une copine depuis presque 3 mois. Je ne l'ai pas trompée une seule fois, et j'ai appris à faire le point avec Mahaut. On s'est retrouvé comme quand on avait 8 ans.

-Dans ce cas je pense que Mahaut pourrais nous faire un petit dessin pour fêter ça. S'exclama James.

-C'est parti l'hippogriffe.() S'exclama Mahaut à son tour en attrapant le carnet à dessin et le plumier que James et Sirius lui envoyaient.

En hâte, elle croqua ses amis installés devant le feu. Lily, Remus et Peter fidèles à eux mêmes. James et Sirius s'amusant à prendre des poses avantageuses pour eux et Helen jouant aux Pin up sur son fauteuil.

-Allez montre nous ce chef d'oeuvre. Dit Remus alors que Mahaut reposait son carnet sur la table.

-Wahou on est vraiment à notre avantage là dessus. S'étonna James.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'essaie quand même de vous rendre présentables. Maintenant je suis une artiste ! Je montre mes oeuvres ! Je ne peux plus me permettre de ne pas avoir des amis présentables. Plaisanta Mahaut avec prétention.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

) : Référence à un ami...

() : Version sorcière de l'expression "C'est parti mon Kiki" ou "C'est parti l'Ouistiti"

Note de L'auteur : Moi pas être très contente de ce chapitre, mais moi manquer un peu d'imaginations en ce moment...

Note de L'auteur 2 : S'il vous plaît arrêtez de me parler de James et Lily. C'est prévu ! Je vais parler de leur histoire seulement ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. En ce moment je me concentre sur Mahaut / Sirius et Lynn / Remus. Alors pour ce qui est des autres couples patience. Merci.

Prochain Chapitre : Captives.


	29. Captives

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Hazel Jones, Calleigh Smythe.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Après l'exposition, le bal de l'amitié commence dans la bonne humeur. Les Maraudeurs passent la soirée entre eux et se rendent compte qu'ils ont beaucoup changés... Enfin pas tant que ça.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 29 : Captives ≈**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Les jours passèrent et bientôt les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent. Les Maraudeurs quittèrent le château pour rentrer chez eux.

Il était prévu qu'ils passent tous le week end chez eux et qu'ensuite à partir du lundi ils se retrouveraient tous au manoir Potter pour passer les vacances ensemble.

Le vendredi soir des vacances ils préparèrent tous avec hâte leurs malles.

-Je bénis nos parents de nous avoir offerts des malles à 7 serrures ! S'exclama Helen en essayant de faire rentrer tout ses livres dans la malle.

-En temps ordinaire je n'ai pas besoin des 7 mais là avec l'examen au retour des vacances il va falloir réviser ! S'exclama Mahaut à son tour.

-Quoi d'habitude tu te sers pas des 7 ? S'étonna Lily.

-Non. Je m'arrête à 5.

-Et là t'es à combien ? Demanda Helen

-6 et vous ?

-4 et demi. Répondit Helen.

-Oui mais c'est parce que t'a tout foutu en boule ! Dénonça Katie.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est pas vrai. J'ai plié mes pantalons ! S'excusa la jeune fille.

-Et toi Lily ? Demanda Polly.

-3.

-QUE 3 ! Mais comment tu fais ? S'exclamèrent en choeur ses amies.

-Je plie mes vêtements.

Ses amies se moquèrent d'elle mais elles finirent quand même par boucler leurs valises jusqu'à ce que le miroir de Mahaut se mette à chauffer.

-Miroir des Beautés de Gryffondor, Mahaut en face de vous.

-Tu peux pas être sérieuse 2 secondes ?

-Rhooo ! T'es rabat joie Sirius !

-Venez nous aider ! On arrives pas à fermer nos valises.

Mahaut éclata de rire et les 5 filles se rendirent dans le dortoir des garçons ou un bazar sans nom régnait.

-Vous savez que d'habitude ce sont les filles qui ont besoin d'aide pour fermer leurs valises. Remarqua Helen.

-Vous savez qu'on ne part que 10 jours ? Demanda Polly en haussant les sourcils.

-On dois prendre nos vêtements d'hiver pour les échanger avec des vêtements moins chauds, on doit prendre nos bouquins et hors de questions qu'on laisse nos réserves ici.

-Et on a quelques trucs à transporter.

-Je vois. Dirent en choeur les filles.

Mahaut s'assit sur la valise de Remus, qui était d'ailleurs au grand étonnement de tous, la plus en bazar. Lily s'assit sur celle de Sirius, Helen sur celle de Peter, Polly sur celle de James et Katie s'assit avec Mahaut sur celle de Remus pour l'aider à fermer la grosse valise du lycanthrope.

-Mais boucle là putain ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est fermée. Il faut juste que tu attache la boucle !

-Mais j'essaie mais si vous étiez pas assises devant la boucle je pourrais peut être la fermer cette salope de boucle !

-Et si tu fermais cette valise au lieu de râler ! S'exclama Lily en venant prêter main forte à ses deux amies.

-Patmol, Cornedrue ! Venez m'aider ! Ordonna Sirius aux deux autres.

Les deux Gryffondor accoururent et commencèrent à l'aider pour la malle.

-Mais non ! Pas avec la valise, avec ces trois là !Queudver amène toi ! Ordonna encore le Gryffondor.

Le garçon se plaça à côté de lui.

-Boucle la valise quand je dis TOP.

Remus se plaça à côté de Lily, James de Mahaut et Sirius de Katie sous les regards incrédules des trois filles.

-TOP !

Au moment ou Remus criait le petit mot, Peter fermait la valise alors que les trois autres s'emparaient des filles pour les coller au sol et les chatouiller. Ils furent rejoint par le garçon qui avait finalement bouclé la malle. Mais c'était sans compter sur Polly et Helen qui se jetèrent sur eux, pour aider leurs amies.

Mahaut fut immobilisée la première par James à l'aide d'un sort. Puis ce fut au tour de Polly, toujours par James et Helen par Sirius. Les deux autres durent s'avouer vaincues face aux quatre garçons.

-Merde James libérez nous !

-Tu peux courir Hil ! Oh ! Pardon tu es attachée ! Ajouta le brun en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-POTTER ! S'écria Helen. Reviens ici tout de suite espèce de sac à merde de sombrals ! Et tu sais que les merdes de sombrals puent plus que la moyenne ! Reviens sale bouse de Magyar !

-Tut tut tut ! Helen , Helen, Helen, allons... On ne devrais pas entendre des mots si laids dans la bouche d'une jeune fille. James sortit de la chambre.

Les cinq filles étaient assises par terre, dos au mur, les jambes immobilisées par un sort, les mains attachées derrières le dos, et leurs baguettes confisquées, immobilisées par des cordages étranges, avec la seule présence de Sirius. Remus et Peter étaient partis les premiers.

-Sirius, chéri, détache moi, s'il te plaît. Il faut que j'aille aux toilets. Tenta Katie

-Chérie ? Mais c'est la première fois que tu m'appelle comme ça. Remarqua Sirius avec une voix étonné.

-Allez, s'il te plaît... Insista Katie.

-Hum... Non. Répondit Sirius sèchement.

-Patmol, c'est bon. Dit Remus en entrant de nouveau dans la chambre.

Sirius envoya un baiser à Katie, mais celle ci l'ignora superbement, et sortit. Remus pendant ce temps là, fouilla le bureau de James, puis celui de Sirius et s'allongea sur son lit avec le _Quidditch Magazine_.

-Hey ! Interpella Lily.

-Quoi ? Demanda Remus sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

-Ils sont étranges ces cordages. C'est une nouveauté ?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. C'est une de nos inventions. On travaille dessus depuis Mai l'année dernière. Répondit Remus, toujours sans quitter des yeux son magazine.

-C'est fait en quoi ? Interrogea encore Lily.

-Si tu essaie de savoir en quoi c'est fait pour le détruire, c'est peine perdu pour toi, Lily Jolie. Dit Remus en levant, enfin, les yeux pour regarder la rousse dans les yeux.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui c'est fait d'un tout nouvel alliage, que nous avons conçu. Il appuya exagérément sur le "nous" et Lily soupira.

Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

-Vous pouvez au moins nous dire à quoi ça sert de nous attacher. Avança Mahaut alors qua James venait relever Remus de son "tour de garde".

Polly avait compté que les garçons se relevaient toutes les dix minutes, et qu'il y avait un battement de 16 à 22 secondes entre chaque "tour de garde" durant lesquelles ils se donnaient des informations à voix basses.

-Allons, May, ca serait plus drôle du tout après ça !

-Mais qu'est ce qui doit être drôle ? Gémit Helen qui commençait à devenir folle, assise là, à ne rien faire.

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu, maintenant si tu ne te tait pas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te lancer un sort de mutisme...

-Allez avoue t'en meurs d'envie ! Cracha Helen qui s'impatientait vraiment.

James haussa les épaules et prit un air faussement contrit.

-Puisque t'insiste.

-Potter si tu... Mais Helen n'acheva pas sa phrase, victime d'un sortilège informulé.

-TRICHEUR ! S'exclama Katie. Tu n'a pas le droit de recourir aux... Mais elle fut elle aussi victime de James.

-D'autres objections ? Demanda James à la manière d'un professeur qui prodiguerait un enseignement particulièrement controversé par ses élèves.

Polly, Lily et Mahaut se contentèrent de le dédaigner et retournèrent à la contemplation de la chambre mal rangée. Bientôt ce fut de nouveau au tour de Sirius de venir surveiller les filles. 'Surveiller, surveiller, t'es gentille toi, ils les gardent comme des bêtes !' s'exclama la petite voix. 'Et t'a d'autres remarques brillantes ?' Interrogea la grosse voix. 'Oui te faire couper les cordes vocales' Suggéra la petite.

Et alors que James discutait avec Sirius, Lily tapa du coude dans Polly.

-Quoi ? Chuchota celle ci en essayant de bouger les lèvres le moins possible.

-Est ce que tu peux bouger les jambes ? Murmura Lily.

-Un peu, pourquoi ?

-Demande aux autres. Dit Lily en surveillant les deux garçons du coin de l'oeil.

Polly demanda à Mahaut qui demanda à Helen pendant que Lily demandait à Katie, puis Polly fit un compte rendu à Lily. Elle pouvaient toutes plus ou moins bouger les jambes.

-Lily a quoi ca te sert de savoir ca ? Demanda Polly.

-Les messes basses c'est que pour les secrétaires de ministre ! () S'exclama James pour faire taire Polly.

-Désolé je demandais à Mahaut si tu avais toujours eu cet air si... Euh. Concentré quand tu réfléchis.

-Tu sais que tes yeux deviennent mauves quand tu mens ?

-Mes yeux étaient mauves ? S'étonna Polly.

-Ouais.

-C'est marrant, on m'avait jamais dit qu'ils viraient au mauve quand je mentais.

-Cornedrue ca merde ! S'exclama Sirius en débarquant dans la chambre comme un fou.

-Putain vous avez fait quoi ? S'exclama James à son tour en se levant précipitamment. Relance leurs un sort de jambimmobiles. Ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Sirius en quittant la chambre.

Sirius s'exécuta et sortit à son tour.

-Et merde ! pesta Lily.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on aurait pu se lever et aller prendre nos baguettes mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite et les connaissant je m'inquiètes plus qu'autre chose, en plus je devais retrouver Noé y a 20 minutes ! Trépigna la rousse.

-Au fait ca c'est passé comment mercredi soir ? Demanda Mahaut.

Le mercredi en question Noé avait emmené Lily à Pré au Lard pour leurs 5 mois ensembles. Lily avait mis une jolie robe, du maquillage et des talons, ce qui était pour elle le sommet de la féminité.

Bien sur cela avait fait sourire ses amies, car si Lily Evans étaient précoce en tout elle semblait avoir accumulé du retard dans l'apprentissage de la féminité et des rapports avec les garçons.

Lily n'était pas laide bien au contraire, mais elle ne se trouvait pas jolie ni attirant et donc par principe si elle ne se plaisait pas plus que ça elle ne pouvait plaire à personne. Au grand dam de la gent masculine autour d'elle, et surtout d'un certain Maraudeur. 'Non ca c'est parce que Potter est insupportable !' s'exclama la p'tite voix de Mahaut (**p'tite voix de l'auteur** : 'qu'est ce tu fous là toi ?')

Mahaut se remémora ce que Lily leur avait dit à ce propos quelques jours plus tôt à une de leurs soirées entre filles.

_-**Flash Back**-_

_-Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, je me suis sentie vraiment spéciale, mais très vite Narcissa m'a fait miroiter que j'étais différente. Petite j'étais la seule rousse de mon quartier et tout les adultes me complimentaient sur ma magnifique chevelure rousse mais les autres enfants m'appelaient Lily la Sorcière. Parce que dans les livres les sorcières sont toujours rousses. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à faire impasse sur ma part de féminité comme vous dîtes !_

_-Le mystère Lily Evans est enfin résolu ! S'était exclamée Liz en plaisantant._

_-Moi mes parents ont eu peur que je sois une cracmol parce que la chouette qui devait m'apporter ma lettre s'était perdue à cause des nombreux sorts de confusions jetés autour du domaine. Elle à mis 4 jours pour arriver. Les 4 jours les plus atroces de ma vie. Mon père et Bellatrix n'ont cessés de me réprimander et de menacer. Et pour la part de féminité chez les Sang purs, les femmes doivent être élégantes et féminines pour tenir leur rang... On nous donne des cours de maintien dès l'âge de 6 ans, parfois plus tôt et ensuite on à le droit d'avoir des cours qui nous apprennent à recevoir, les Ministres et autres personnages importants. _

_-Et bah c'est gai chez vous ! Avait rit Katie._

_**-Flash Back-**_

-Mais faîtes quelque chose ! Nous on peut rien faire.

-Je te signale Evans que d'habitude on arrive pas à la faire sortir de ses crises de torpeur ! La voix de Sirius.

-Oh ca va Black. Une fois le saut d'eau ça à marché ! Encore la voix de Lily.

-Oui et tes affabulations du train aussi. Helen ce coup ci.

-Pas la peine. Dit Mahaut en redressant la tête.

-C'était bizarre cette fois ci. Dit Remus en détachant les filles, enfin en détachant Mahaut, Helen, Polly et Katie.

-Pourquoi moi je suis pas détachée ?

-Parce que tu verras. Lui répondit Sirius.

Puis Remus et Peter entraînèrent les 4 autres filles dans la Salle Commune. Là une table avait été dressée superbement et la pièce était décorée plus joliment que jamais.

-Voilà les filles, en fait je vous explique c'est une répétition pour l'anniversaire de Lily...

-Elle est née le 7 ! S'exclama Mahaut.

-... Parce que ca seras un peu plus complexe que d'habitude, continua Remus imperturbable, et là on va avoir besoin de votre aide pour tout ranger et ...

-Pourquoi vous nous avez aussi attachées ? Demanda Helen.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Remus.

-On t'a rendu la parole ? Demanda Polly.

-Oui, et bien pourquoi vous nous avez attachées puisque c'est pour Lily la surprise.

-Parce que il faudra que vous l'occupiez et si vous nous aviez aidées ca aurait été différent. On comptais vous envoyer à Pré au Lard pour la journée. Vous lui achetez une jolie tenue et on a l'a pas dans les pates.

-C'était quoi qui merdait?

-Un projet parallèle que vous avez pas besoin de connaître tout de suite.

-Tu sais que c'est inquiétant un Maraudeur qui dit ça ? Demanda Helen.

-Ouais je me rends compte.

-T'es trop flippant Rem's ! Dit Mahaut en remontant dans sa chambre.

-Ou tu vas ? C'est l'heure de dîner ! Rappela Peter.

-Je sais Pete. Répondit t-elle en disparaissant dans l'escalier.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Non toujours pas de Lily / James.

Note de L'auteur 2 : Je suis inexcusable pour ce retard mais merde la terminale...

Prochain Chapitre : Sur La Route.


	30. Sur La Route

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Hazel Jones, Calleigh Smythe, Samuel Fieldman.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Les vacances de Pâques sonnent et il est temps de faire les valises. Mais les garçons ont réussis par un habile stratagème à capturer les filles pour s'entraîner à la fête d'anniversaire surprise de Lily.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 30 : Sur La Route **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Le lendemain ils quittèrent le château à 10 heures et quart et ils se séparèrent dans le train. Les quatre garçons occupèrent un compartiment à eux seuls, Lily rejoignit Hazel, et ses autres amies de 7e année, Polly et Katie allèrent avec leurs amis de Serdaigle et Mahaut et Helen retrouvèrent Lynn, Liz et Narcissa.

-**Du côté des Maraudeurs**-

-Alors avec Lynn t'en es ou ? Demanda James à Remus en abattant ses cartes sur la tablette qui le séparait du loup garou.

-J'en sais rien. D'un côté elle pense savoir que je suis atteint de lyco, mais de l'autre je suis pas sur...

-Ca engage à rien de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Depuis Pré au Lard vous vous êtes revus ? Demanda Sirius en abattant lui aussi ses cartes.

-Vite fait dans les couloirs.

-Oh nan c'est naze ! Soupira James. Queudver, c'est à toi.

-Passe.

-Et toi avec Lily c'est pas naze ?

-Moi c'est différent, elle veut pas sortir avec moi et puis elle à déjà un copain qui est tellement plus présentable qu'un Maraudeur !

-Il est aussi fade que Mimi Geignarde et ...

-Mimi est pleine de saveur ! C'est très amusant d'aller la voir ! L'interrompit James.

-... Binns réunis. Continua Sirius.

-Ouais mais si je la lâche un peu elle va ptet comprendre que je fais des efforts pour elle...

-Mouais. Bougonna Remus. Ca me paraît moyen comme plan.

-Parce que t'a des plans géniaux toi en matière de fille ? Demanda James.

-Lui non mais moi si. Dit Sirius.

-Et que me conseille le Sieur Sirius expert en femmes ?

-Je te conseille de fermer ta gueule jusqu'à ce que ca soit fini avec Adamus et là tu joueras au bon copain super cool qui la console. Les filles qui sortent de ruptures se jettent toujours sur le premier venu...

-Et si entre elle et Adamus ca dure ?

-T'a l'intelligence d'un Ronflak toi ! S'emporta Sirius.

-Les Ronflaks n'existent pas. Intervint Remus.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda James.

-Pourquoi ils existent pas ou pourquoi tu à l'intelligence d'un truc qui n'existe pas ? Demanda Sirius.

-Euh... Les 2.

-Parce que Evans ne feras pas sa vie avec Adamus. Elle se persuade que c'est possible mais c'est impossible et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis irrésistible ?

-Non ! Enfin pas seulement. Mais parce que Adamus est fade comme une feuille de chou et que Evans ne peut pas vivre avec une feuille de chou !

-Sympa la comparaison. Remarqua Remus.

-Ah tu trouves aussi ? Demanda James.

**-Du côté de Lily - Point de vue de Lily-**

-Non si la théorie de Correy Carmichael à été remise en cause c'est parce que Carmichael a bâti toute sa théorie sur des faits infondés ! Interjecta Hazel.

-Hazel, si les faits sont infondés alors ca remet en cause toutes les théories partant du fait que la magie n'a aucun paramètre commun à la superstition or ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'en pense tu Lily ? Demanda Calleigh Smythe, élève de Gryffondor en 7e année. Lily ? Répéta Calleigh.

-Hein ?

-Qu'en pense tu ?

-De quoi ? Désolé Cal, j'étais dans la lune...

-Oui je vois ça. Alors ? La théorie de Carmichael ?

-Je suis désolée. Euh... Cette théorie remet beaucoup de choses en questions mais est ce là le vrai problèmes ? Je pense que le fondement même de ce problème réside dans toutes les théories qui ont permis à Carmichael d'établir la sienne.

Lily s'isola un peu du groupe et ses amies reprirent leur conversation. Pendant ce temps là Lily faisait le point dans sa tête. Une fois de plus elle s'en sortait par une pirouette, une pirouette habilement travaillée mais qui, au fond, ne voulait rien dire et qui en plus relançait ses amies sur des boulettes de viande.

Elle adorait Hazel, Calleigh et les autres c'était certain mais elles ne parlaient jamais d'elles entre elles. Toujours des théories, des traités, les cours, les ASPICs.

Elle avait des doutes sur sa relation avec Noé, mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler avec Remus parce qu'il le répéterait à James, ni à Mahaut et Helen parce qu'elles auraient des avis divergents, si elle en parlait à Katie et Polly celles ci en parleraient aux Maraudeurs et si elle en parlait à Hazel ou Calleigh elles la prendraient pour une gamine qui a des sujets de conversation superficiels et puérils.

Elle se sentait dans l'impasse et son journal intime ne lui était d'aucun secours, un journal ne et dit pas ce que tu dois ou non faire, ce que tu dois ou non penser d'une chose ou d'une autre. Un journal ne te répond quand tu à des doutes et ne te console pas quand tu es triste parce que tu ne te comprends pas.

Une amie en général ça conseil mais quand on n'ose pas se confier à une amie que reste t-il ? "Que me reste t-il ?" Pensa Lily.

Tristan peut être ? il avait toujours été d'un grand soutien à Lily, ou... Narcissa, c'était à Narcissa qu'elle devait parler, mais comment isoler Narcissa du reste du groupe. Elle partageait son compartiment avec Elisabeth, Lynn, Mahaut et Helen.

Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour isoler la Serdaigle. Mais Lily n'en trouvait aucune, pourtant d'habitude les idées elle en avait à la pelle. Et elle ne pouvait pas demander d'aide à Helen ou Mahaut car elles ne comprendraient pas qu'elle ne leur parle pas à elles. Et après c'est sur les deux Gryffondores lui feraient la tête. "Quel casse tête !" S'énerva Lily dans sa tête.

Pourquoi tout n'était pas aussi simple que le décret sur l'usage de la Magie chez les sorciers de Premier cycle ou bien qu'un simple sort de désarmement. Tout est toujours trop compliqué partout et peut importe ce qu'on veut faire. Dans les rapports avec les adultes, avec les enfants, avec les amis, les garçons, les filles et les amies, avec tout le monde.

-**Du côté de Mahaut et Helen**-

-Alors vous allez faire quoi quand vous serez tout les 7 ? Demanda Elisabeth en croquant dans un fondant du chaudron.

-Arrête de manger Lizzie ou tu va enfler et tu seras aussi grosse que la Grosse dame du tableau des Gryffondors. Soupira Lynn.

-Et toi tu seras Violette, maigre et acariâtre. Lui répliqua Liz en lui tirant la langue.

-Tu mériterais un sort de confusion !

-Ca suffit toutes les deux !

-Ouais. Bon alors vous allez faire quoi ?

-Plein de jeux stupides, genre cap ou pas cap, je n'ai jamais..., être enchaîné pendant toute la journée à une même personne... Répondit Helen avec entrain.

-Vous avez vraiment prévu de faire tout ça ? S'étonna Liz.

-Hum... En fait... Bégaya Helen.

-En fait c'est Helen qui a prévu de faire tout ça. Lili'Beth passe moi une chocogrenouille.

-Attrape ! Lui dit Lynn en lui envoyant la confiserie.

-HEY ! Pourquoi tu lui envoie un truc et moi tu me dis que je vais grossir !

-Parce que, elle, elle grossit pas. Répondit Lynn en appuyant sur le "elle".

-Moi non plus je grossis pas ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Et les quatre kilos que t'a en trop sur les hanches et les cuisses ? La taquina encore la cinquième année.

-Quels kilos en trop ?

-Bon elles arrêtent les deux bébés là ? Sourit Narcissa. De toute façon je vais vous laisser, je vais devoir aller voir Bellatrix.

-Tu reviens pour quelle heure ?

-J'en sais rien...

-Et t'es obligée d'aller avec tout ces futurs tueurs de moldus ? Demanda Helen.

-Oui. Sourit tristement la Sang Pur avant de quitter le compartiment.

**-Du côté de Lily-**

Alors qu'elle se rendait dans le compartiment de ses amies, Lily tomba nez à nez avec Narcissa.

-Tiens, Salut Narcissa. Ca va ?

-Euh... Oui. Et toi ? Demanda Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ca va très bien. Euh...

-Lily tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Oui... Toi... Enfin non je ne te veux pas toi mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Voilà qu'à présent Lily s'emmêlait les pinceaux...

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour parler. On va aller dans le compartiment des préfets. Je sais qu'il est vide j'y ai lancé un ou deux charmes pour en faire sortir tout les préfets et comme ça on seras tranquille.

-D'accord. Accepta Narcissa en essayant de comprendre d'ou venait la gêne de Lily

Une fois dans le compartiment Lily prit des précautions qui lui semblaient même à elle inutiles et stupides. Comme l'insonorisation du compartiment, le verrouillage de la porte et tout ces sorts inutiles qu'on apprend en première année.

-Voilà en fait j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne me jugeras et qui sera totalement impartiale.

-En gros tu ne veux pas en parler à tes amies.

-On n'est pas amies ?

-On n'est pas amies proches. Précisa Narcissa. Mais on est amies. La rassura quand même la Serdaigle.

-Ca concerne Noé... Commença Lily.

-Je m'en était doutée. Ou est le problème ?

-Y en a pas. Et c'est ça le problème. Il est parfait mais personne n'est parfait et ca devient suspect ! Il ne s'énerve jamais, il est toujours gentil, attentionné, compréhensif et tout ces trucs que les péronnelles recherche mais moi je voudrais qu'il soit moins lisse. C'est pas humain.

-Je comprends pas ou tu veux en venir.

-Je crois que je ne l'aime pas aussi fort que lui m'aime. Il me couvre de cadeaux, d'attentions te de surprises. Mais moi je peux pas lui rendre la pareille. C'est dégueulasse que certaines personnes réussissent à couvrir leur petite amie de cadeaux et de lui accorder tout son temps libre et d'en plus n'obtenir que des O !

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

-Et qu'est ce que tu comprends parce que Moi, vraiment je ne comprends plus rien du tout ! En fait j'ai même jamais rien compris.

**-Du côté des Maraudeurs-**

-C'est bizarre ce que les filles peuvent être contradictoires. Un jour elles te disent qu'elles t'aiment le lendemain elles sont plus froides que le climat de Durmstrang.

-Quelle jolie comparaison, Patmol ! Remarqua James.

-T'a vu ça Jamesie ?

-Vous savez que le mot paradoxal à été inventé pour définir les femmes ? Demanda James en plaisantant.

-Ouais et crétin a été inventé pour toi ! Plaisanta à son tour Remus.

-Hey ! J'suis pas un crétin ! J'suis un play boy ! Toutes les filles se damneraient pour sortir avec moi !

-Tu déconnes ! Depuis que je sort avec Katie j'ai jamais eu autant de fan !

-Oh que si, seulement Katie te les montre du doigts alors tu les vois. Remarqua Remus.

-C'est trop dur d'être beau et intelligent en même temps ! Soupira Sirius.

-Ouais j'te comprends. Concéda James.

-C'est sur ca doit être vraiment trop dur à vivre d'être demandé par la moitié des filles de l'école. Se moqua Remus.

-Lunard serait t-il Jaloux ? Demanda James goguenard.

-Ouais... Attend une minute. Pourquoi t'a dit la moitié des filles de l'école et pas toutes les filles de l'école ? Interrogea Sirius.

-Mais parce que l'autre moitié, c'est moi qu'elle veut. Crâna le lycanthrope.

S'ensuivit alors une bataille de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochu jusqu'à ce que Peter en avale une au mouchoir usagé.

Le Gryffondor cracha ses poumons pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que ses amis ne pensent à lui lancer un sortilège d'expulsion pour faire sortir la dragée.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Julian Preston, le petit ami de Helen et optionnellement préfet.

-Rien, Peter s'étranglait avec une dragée mais on gère la situation.

-Ok.

Le préfet referma la porte du compartiment et continua son tour de garde alors que les Maraudeurs se moquaient de lui.

-Comment Helen, peut elle sortir avec un gars comme lui ? Dit James.

-Autre question. Comment fait t-il pour supporter Helen ? Ajouta Remus.

-J'ai mieux. Comment lui et Schmidt ont t-ils pu avoir envie de sortir avec Helen et Mahaut ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui et surtout comment elles ont pu avoir envie de sortir avec eux ? Continua James.

-Je vous rappelle que Helen sort toujours avec Preston.

-Un point pour Remus ! Clama Sirius.

-**Du côté de Mahaut et Helen**-

Après le départ de Narcissa Lynn et Liz étaient restées environ une demi heure puis elles étaient parties à la recherche de Samuel FIeldman, le copain de la 6e année.

-C'est marrant que Lily soit pas encore passée. Remarqua Mahaut.

-Elle va le faire si ca se trouve en chemin elle à croisé la route de Noé et ils sont partis roucouler dans un coin...

-Oh oui, tout à fait le genre de Lily. Ironisa Mahaut dans un sarcasme que Helen ne remarqua.

-C'est une petite vicieuse, elle cache bien son jeu ! Continua Helen totalement insensible au sarcasme de sa meilleure amie.

Mahaut éclata de rire face au sérieux de Helen, celle ci se vexa et Mahaut s'excusa auprès de la blonde.

-D'ailleurs j'suis sure que toi aussi t'es une vicieuse ! Pourquoi tu nous dit pas ce que tu fais avec Sirius ?

-Parce que c'est privé !

-Mais Katie le sait !

-Parce qu'elle sort avec Sirius.

-Alors je sors avec toi et tu me le dis.

-Je n'ai absolument pas envie de sortir avec toi et tu es vraiment la pire des commères ! S'exclama Mahaut en souriant.

-T'es franchement pas marrante tu pourrais au moins me le dire ! Je suis ta meilleure amie !

-Et alors ? On est les meilleures amies de Lily et c'est pas pour autant qu'elle nous a dit ce qu'elle avait fait avec Noé ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parce que ca ne nous regardait pas ! Gna gna gna... je sais ! Pesta Helen.

-Pauvre chérie ! La plaignit faussement la brune.

-Tu m'énerves tu le sais ?

-J'en fais exprès.

-Rhaaa ! Espèce de... ! La menaça Helen en plaisantant faisant éclater de rire son amie.

-Vous en faîtes du chahut ! Remarqua quelqu'un depuis la porte qui avait été ouverte.

-Julian ! S'exclama Helen complètement surprise. Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais chez toi.

-Eh si. C'est l'anniversaire de mon petit frère...

-Oh...

Helen avait toujours particulièrement détesté que ses petits copains lui parle de leurs familles.

-Enfin. On s'est pas vus hier soir.

-Non j'ai fait ma valise et j'avais vraiment beaucoup de choses à mettre dedans, enfin tu me connais. Dit la blonde en roucoulant avec son petit ami.

Pendant ce tmps là Mahaut avait croqué la scène et prenait à présent des notes dans son journal intime.

_**Samedi 20 Avril 1976. **_

_Je suis dans le train avec Helen et là elle roucoule avec son pigeon, pendant que je m'ennuie. Avant on était avec Lynn, Liz et Cissa mais Narcissa est partie rejoindre sa soeur et ensuite Lizzie à voulu trouver Samuel alors elle est partie et Lynn l'a accompagnée. Lily est avec Hazel, Calleigh et les autres cerveaux ambulants. C'est dingue qu'est ce qu'elle peut trouver à faire avec des gens qui ne parlent à longueur de journée que de telle ou telle théorie. Tiens Helen et Pigeon ne parlent plus, ils doivent être en train de s'embrasser, je préfère ne pas regarder cette scène, ca m'éviteras de faire des cauchemars. Je serais bien allée rejoindre les garçons mais ils bloquent la portent._

_Helen et le pigeon sortent ensemble depuis un moment déjà, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je la vois tenir aussi longtemps. Elle n'a jamais aimé rester trop longtemps attachée à quelqu'un, elle à besoin d'air._

_Lily aussi est depuis un certain temps avec Noé, 4 ou peut être 5 mois, j'en sais rien. Elle à l'air bien avec Noé, mais en ce moment elle est distraite. J'hésite entre dire qu'elle est amoureuse ou alors qu'elle est totalement aliénée. En fait pour le deuxième choix j'en sais rien. Il y a bien un étage à Sainte Mangouste réservé aux aliénés mais j'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Il paraît que c'est assez dur à vivre, et que les médicomages qui travaillent à cet étage là, aiment leur travail à la folie ou alors sont eux mêmes fous. Enfin c'est ce que dit Papa. Mais Abelforth dit que tout le monde est fou, et que pour les fous ce sont nous qui sommes fous et pas eux._

_Helen et le pigeon ont fini de roucouler._

-Mahaut tu peux aller chercher des friandises s'il te plaît ? Demanda Helen.

Mahaut soupira et attrapa son sac dans lequel elle fourra son journal et son carnet de croquis avant de sortir du compartiment. Elle erra jusqu'au compartiment des Maraudeurs et ouvrit prudemment la porte.

-Je peux venir avec vous ? Je me suis fait chassée par Helen et le pigeon.

-Le pigeon ? Demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils.

-A force de lever les sourcils comme ça ils vont rester en l'air. Lui dit la brune.

-Oui mais je sais toujours pas qui est le pigeon.

-C'est Justin, enfin Jackson ou je sais pas quoi Preston. Ils arrêtent pas de roucouler tout les deux et je vais quand même pas l'appeler Colombe alors que c'est mon deuxième prénom ! S'exclama Mahaut en poussant James pour prendre la place à côté de la vitre, non sans difficultés. Mais un regard papillonnant et des petits yeux supplicateurs avaient toujours raison du Maraudeur, bien que celui ne s'en rende pas compte.

**-Du côté de Lily-**

Lily et Narcissa parlaient depuis maintenant près d'une heure, et Lily se sentait beaucoup mieux de pouvoir parler aussi librement à la jeune fille, mais il restait un petit nuage noir au dessus de la tête de la Gryffondor.

-On est ensemble depuis le 17 Décembre, et on est le 20 Avril...

-Et... ? Encouragea Narcissa

-Ca fait 5 mois qu'on est ensemble et je crois que je ne lui ai jamais dit je t'aime alors que lui me le dis au moins 5 fois par jour ! Continua Lily.

-Tu es pudique de tes sentiments c'est pas grave ça, c'est normal.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive je me sens si bizarre. Il y a des fois ou j'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi ! Tu te rends compte ?

-C'est normal, Lily. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des doutes dans une relation amoureuse.

-Mais je n'ai pas de doutes c'est ça le problème ! Je suis sure de moi.

-De quoi tu parles, Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai un problème.

-Quel genre de pro...

-Je suis attirée par James Potter. L'interrompit Lily.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Révélation ! Mdr... Mais que va t-il se passer ? Quelle va être la réaction de Narcissa ?

Prochain Chapitre : On The Road Again.


	31. On The Road Again

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Hazel Jones, Calleigh Smythe, Samuel Fieldman.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Les vacances de Pâques sonnent et il est temps de faire les valises. Mais les garçons ont réussis par un habile stratagème à capturer les filles pour s'entraîner à la fête d'anniversaire surprise de Lily. Dans le train Lily en proie à de drôles de doutes sur sa relation avec Noé Adamus, parle avec Narcissa c'est là qu'elle lui dit qu'elle est attirée par James Potter.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 31 : On The Road Again **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Lily tu es sure de ça ? Demanda Narcissa en se remettant du choc de cette révélation.

-Sure et certaine. Et c'est là tout mon problème.

Finalement Narcissa reconsidéra les sorts que Lily avait lancé au compartiment et ne les trouvait plus si stupide. Si quelqu'un venait à entendre ca...

-Ca alors c'est quand même étonnant. Il te court après pendant près de 4 ans et quand il arrête enfin il te plaît. Continua la blonde.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive et je crois que je deviens folle !

-Moi je sais ce qui t'arrive. En vrai Potter t'a toujours plu n'est ce pas ?

-Euh je...

-Et tu adorais qu'il te courre après seulement depuis qu'il ne le fais plus tu sens un truc bizarre en toi, ca fait partie de ta vie à Poudlard que James te courre après.

-Je ne sais pas c'est tellement, trop bizarre ce que je ressens. D'un côté je sais que j'aime Noé...

-Alors pourquoi tu ne le lui a jamais dit ?

-Euh, je ... Hésita Lily. Et de l'autre je craque pour Potter. Continua Lily.

-Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu es venue te confier ? Tu sais très bien que ni Mahaut ni Helen n'aurait émis de jugement.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Narcissa.

-Tu aimes Noé ?

Lily hésita un cours instant avant de répondre que oui.

-Alors il n'y à pas de problèmes. Si tu aimes Noé, c'est pas grave que tu soit attirée par Potter, si en revanche un jour tu préfères être en compagnie de Potter plutôt qu'avec Adamus alors là il faudra faire quelque chose.

-Il faudra faire quoi ? Demanda Lily.

-Parler à Noé et lui avouer ce que tu ressens.

-Ca lui briserais le coeur.

-De toute façon il s'en sortirai le coeur brisé alors il n'y a pas à réfléchir. Mieux vaut que si ca arrive tu lui en parle plutôt qu'il ne le découvre lui même. Rétorqua Narcissa.

Lily et Narcissa se levèrent en même temps et Lily prit la blonde dans ses bras.

-Merci, Cissa.

-De rien. Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider. On peut enlever tes sorts maintenant ? Demanda Narcissa en se libérant de l'étreinte accordée par la rousse.

Les deux filles annulèrent tout les sorts et Narcissa sortit du compartiment laissant Lily seule avec ses réflexions.

Pendant ce temps là dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs, Mahaut asseyait sa supériorité sur ses 4 hommes, au sens propre comme au figuré.

-Alors on fait moins les fiers hein ? Demanda t-elle alors qu'elle croisait les jambes assise sur Remus.

Peter était étalé par terre à plat ventre, sur lui était étalé James, sur James il y avait Sirius et sur Sirius il y avait Remus et tout au dessus assise sur ce banc peu commun se trouvait Mahaut.

-Humpf ! Eut t-elle pour toute réponse.

-Je vous avait prévenu ! Il ne fallait pas venir me chercher ! Petite mais rusée. Ajouta t-elle triomphante sur son trône de Maraudeurs.

James réussi après d'innombrables efforts à sortir la tête et reprit bruyamment sa respiration.

-On fera tout ce que tu veux pendant toutes les vacances si tu te lève ! S'exclama t-il.

-Naon ! Gémit Sirius.

-Ca ne suffit pas. Il faudrait par exemple que vous fassiez tout ce que je veux pendant les vacances mais aussi pendant disons, deux semaines au château.

-Une semaine. Négocia Remus.

-10 jours.

-Ca marche. S'exclama encore James.

-Naon ! É va ou bomakiser ! S'exclama Sirius toujours aplati entre James et Remus.

-Marché conclu ? Demanda Mahaut en donnant un discret coup de talons dans les côtes de Sirius pour le faire taire.

-Ouais marché conclu ! S'exclamèrent les 3 autres.

-Sirius ? J'attends ta réponse.

-Il est d'accord. Accepta James pour Sirius.

Mahaut se leva et libéra ses amis.

-On est d'accord ? Demanda t-elle alors que James venait de lui taper dans la main.

-Oui. Répondirent les 4 autres.

-Elle va nous traumatiser, je la connais par coeur. Soupira Sirius en se laissant tomber sur la banquette, tout en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

-Ouais je sais mais désolé j'avais pas envie de mourir étouffé. S'excusa James.

-Mais on va mourir de honte ! Rétorqua Sirius.

-C'est ça faîtes comme si j'étais pas là ! Se vexa Mahaut en croisant les bras et en affichant une moue boudeuse.

Une moue qui avait toujours été très efficace en toute circonstance et avec tout le monde. Depuis qu'elle était petite Mahaut en usait et pire en abusait. Tout le monde le savait mais tout le monde y succombait toujours.

-Oh fait pas la tête, tite boulette. On plaisantait. S'excusa James.

-C'est quoi ce surnom naze ? S'exclama Mahaut. J'rigole ! S'exclama encore la brune avant d'éclater de rire.

Les 4 autres soupirèrent.

-Vous mener en bateau c'est trop facile ! Soupira la Gryffondore avant de leur planter à chacun un baiser sur la joue ou le front. Bon je vais décoller les pigeons... A tout à l'heure.

Elle débordait d'énergie.

-Je déteste quand elle fait ça ! Gémit James.

-Et moi donc. Dirent en choeur Remus et Sirius.

Tristan entra dans leur compartiment.

-Vous avez donné un truc à boire à Mahaut ? Nan j'dis ça parce que là elle est surexcitée elle parle de décrocher des pigeons.

-Elle est épuisante c'est extrêmement fatiguant d'avoir une Mahaut chez soi. Soupira Sirius.

-Dès qu'elle réussit à nous avoir, ses batteries sont rechargées pour au moins dix heures. Expliqua Remus.

-Oh. Dur. Répondit Tristan avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Fous toi de nous !

-J'oserai jamais. Vous le savez bien. Dit Tristan avant de quitter le compartiment.

-Décoller les pigeons, n'importe quoi cette Mahaut. Soupira Remus en attrapant une patacitrouille.

-Si y avait que ça. Soupira James à son tour.

Lily cherchait Noé mais ne le trouvait pas. Pour la énième fois de la journée elle passa la tête dans un compartiment.

-Bonjour excusez moi de vous déranger, vous n'auriez pas vu Noé Adamus, en 6e année à Serdaigle ? Elle parlait d'une voix lasse.

C'était au moins la dixième fois qu'elle posait cette question. Elle essuya un nouveau refus, remercia et referma le compartiment, elle pria pour rencontrer son petit ami dans le couloir mais elle tomba nez à nez avec James Potter.

-Oh. Salut. Dit James surpris de tomber sur elle.

-Euh.. Salut.

Jamais de mémoire de Maraudeurs on n'avais vu une telle gêne entre James et une fille, surtout si cette fille était Lily Evans. Face à Lily il avait toujours été plein d'assurance et de désinvolture.

-Je... Hésita Lily. Hum. T'a pas vu Noé ? Demanda Lily en toussant pour reprendre contenance.

-Ah... Euh nan. Tu veux que je t'aide à le chercher ?

-Tu veux bien ?

-Puisque je te le propose.

Lily le remercia et ils partirent ensemble à la recherche du petit copain de la rousse. Ils le cherchèrent dans tout le train mais ne le trouvèrent nulle part. Finalement il retraversèrent le train en sens inverse.

-Bon ben, je vais te laisser. Dit James alors que Lily et lui s'arrêtaient devant le compartiment ou Mahaut était revenue traumatiser les trois autres Maraudeurs.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la vitre du compartiment et se retourna vers James.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle à ?

-Elle nous a joué un sale tour, elle est rechargée pour toute la nuit.

Lily éclata de rire.

-Hum.

Lily et James se retournèrent simultanément pour se retrouver face à Noé.

-Bon, j'vous laisse. Dit James en ouvrant la porte du compartiment et d'y entrer.

Lily entraîna Noé dans un autre compartiment en lui prenant le bras.

-Tu faisais quoi avec Potter ? Demanda Noé suspicieux.

-Tu sais que ca fait une heure et demie que je te cherche ? Répondit Lily.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ca te surprend que j'ai pu rechercher mon petit ami ?

-Non parce que si tu m'aime pour le quart de ce que je t'aime alors c'est naturel.

Dans la tête de Lily une petite luciole s'alluma. Déjà le matin à l'école Noé avait fait deux ou trois allusions comme cette fois ci à propos de l'amour de Lily pour lui.

-Oui tu a raison. Répondit encore la rousse.

-Alors tu faisais quoi avec Potter ? Redemanda Noé.

-Rien, il m'aidait à te chercher.

-Honorable proposition de la part de James.

-Tu... Oui.

Le soir Lily écrivit dans son journal.

_Samedi le vingtième jour du mois d'Avril de l'an 1976._

_Cher Journal._

_Tout à l'heure dans le train j'ai passé un bon moment avec Potter _(ce mot est barré 2 fois) _James, c'est tellement étrange. Jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours détesté que James _(ce mot est tracé de façon hésitante)_ ai envie de sortir avec moi. Mais en fait, Narcissa m'a fait remarquer que en réalité j'avais toujours aimé que James me "courtise" et au fur et à mesure de ma conversation avec Narcissa je me suis aperçue d'un truc. J'étais _(ce mot est barré 2 fois)_ je suis attirée par James. On a passé un moment très agréable, il m'a fait rire et on a discuté et ensuite Noé est arrivé._

_D'ailleurs en parlant de Noé, il a failli me faire une réflexion mais comme d'habitude il n'a rien fait. Il a juste dit que si je l'aimais le quart de ce qu'il m'aimait alors il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que je le cherche. Qui plus est avec James, mais il n'a rien dit ! J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il le fasse !_

_Maman m'appelle pour le dîner. Ca va être explosif, je n'ai pas revu Pétunia depuis ses fiançailles à Noël. Mais apparemment Maman lui à dit de ne pas faire d'esclandre (bien sur elle n'a pas utilisé ce mot, parce que Pet' à un vocabulaire limité) pour Papa. En ce moment il est très fatigué. Les médecins ne savent pas ce qu'il à. Maman pense qu'il à une rechute, elle me l'a avoué quand nous rentrions de la gare. Elle est arrivée en retard. Papa était chez le médecin, elle l'a d'abord ramené à la maison avant de venir me chercher. Mahaut, James et Sirius sont restés avec moi pour attendre. James et Sirius parce que les parents de James ont acceptés d'attendre un peu avec moi, et Mahaut parce que ses parents à elle étaient eux aussi en retard._

_Maman s'impatiente vraiment, je vais y aller._

_Me voilà de retour. Papa à l'air plus fatigué que jamais même Pet' s'inquiète pour lui. A table elle ne m'a pas une seule fois traitée de monstre, et plus étonnant encore elle ne m'a pas regardé avec dégoût mais avec ce petit air, que Mahaut et Helen partagent avec leurs soeurs. _

_Normalement si tout se passe comme prévu, les parents de Helen passeront me chercher Lundi matin pour aller chez James. C'est très gentil de sa part d'avoir accepté de nous inviter chez lui. Mahaut s'était proposée mais comme nous avions déjà fêté Noël chez elle, les parents de James ont refusé catégoriquement que nous accablions les pauvres parents de May, ils sont tellement mignons tout les deux..._

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Voilà un p'tit chapitre pas mal centré sur Lily pour ceux qui le demandait.

Note de L'auteur 2 : Un avant gout du chapitre suivant pour les 100e et 105e reviews.

Prochain Chapitre : Préparatifs Et Autres Joyeusetés


	32. Préparatifs Et Autres Joyeusetés

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Dans le train Lily à parlé avec Narcissa et est partie à la recherche de son petit ami, mais en chemin elle croise James qui lui propose de l'aide. Le soir même Lily écrit dans son journal qu'elle est pleine de doute mais encore...

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 32 : Préparatifs Et Autres Joyeusetés **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Bonjour Harper. Bredouilla Mahaut encore à moitié endormie.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Les deux zouaves doivent encore être en train de dormir tu devrais aller les rejoindre.

-Merci Harper.

-Au fait, comment cela se fait t-il que tes parents t'aient fait prendre la cheminée si tôt ?

-C'est la décontamination de l'année. Ils ont vidés la maison aux aurores.

-Ma pauvre chérie. Monte donc te reposer.

Mahaut entra dans la chambre de James et Sirius. Les Maraudeurs dormaient profondément. Usant d'un sortilège informulé, Mahaut rapprocha les lits des deux garçons et les fusionna. Puis elle enleva ses chaussures discrètement et se glissa sans faire de bruit, comme une petite souris, dans le lit entre les deux garçons.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans un lit complètement vide mais de taille honorable (puisque deux lits de deux personnes fusionnés un lit de quatre personnes)

-Alors petite May, t'était fatiguée ?

-Un peu oui. Bailla Mahaut en descendant prendre son petit déjeuner. Mignon vos pyjamas. Remarqua t-elle.

Les deux garçons portaient des bas de pyjamas absolument affreux (à écossais gris et orange pour Sirius et rayures horizontales vert gazon et violet pour James) avec des t-shirts à l'effigie de groupe de rock moldu.

-Tu peux parler, Princesse. Se moqua James.

Elle portait un pantalon de jogging en velours vert bouteille, avec un tee shirt à manches longues vert pomme avec en grosses lettres blanches ourlées de vert bouteille "MAHAUT"

-D'où il sort ce t-shirt ? T'a peur qu'on se souvienne plus de ton prénom ?

-C'est Isild qui me l'a offert. Et j'adore mon pyjama ! Bailla encore la jeune fille.

-Eh bien eh bien jeunes gens ! que se passe t-il ? Demanda Henry Potter en entrant dans la cuisine ou son fils, Sirius et Mahaut étaient attablés devant des tasses de café.

-Bonjour Henry. Dit Mahaut alors que le père de son meilleur ami lui faisait la bise.

-Tu es arrivée quand ?

-Vous pouvez demander ça à Papa. Il me semble que vous le voyez cet après midi. Vous devez prendre le thé chez Augusta Londubat.

-C'est exact.

-Je vais remonter me coucher. Bailla Mahaut en prenant avec elle sa tasse de café.

-On vient avec toi. Dirent en choeur James et Sirius, prenant eux aussi leurs tasses de café.

-Ne faîtes pas de bêtises les jeunes, je n'ai pas envie de vous emmener à Sainte Mangouste parce que vous vous serez brûlés les sourcils au dessus d'un chaudron ou transformé en cochon à trois têtes.

-Quoi t'a déjà vu un cochon à trois têtes ? Demanda James à son père.

-Il était extrêmement féroce. Précisa Henry.

-Classe. Sifflèrent en choeur les deux garçons alors que Mahaut remontait se coucher.

La jeune fille était au chaud sous la couette depuis 10 minutes quand les deux bruns entrèrent dans la chambre avec bruit et fracas.

-Allez debout Little May.

-Non !

-Oh que si ! S'exclama James

-Et tu va te lever tout de suite ! Ajouta Sirius en lançant un sort pour défusionner les lits.

Mahaut qui se trouvait au centre exact des deux lits tomba par terre. Vexée d'avoir été ainsi tirée de son ersatz de sommeil elle envoya un oreiller dans le ventre de Sirius avec toute la puissance nécessaire pour lui couper le souffle. Puis elle en envoya un sur James avec la même puissance, elle pris un troisième oreiller et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Sirius et James ouvrirent la porte et restèrent dans le couloir devant la chambre du jeune Potter.

-Hey ! Attends ! Tu vas ou ?

-Dormir. C'est pas les chambres qui manquent et vous allez me laisser dormir sinon je vous met Harper à dos. Menaça la brune.

-Ouille, soit elle est vraiment en manque de sommeil soit elle à les hormones qui la travaille.

-Je t'ai entendu Sirius Edward Black ! Grogna la jeune fille depuis le fond du couloir, alors qu'elle ouvrait une chambre d'amis.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la chambre de James et entreprirent de la ranger. Sirius s'était installé pour la nuit dans la chambre de James, mais les Potter lui avait offert une chambre mitoyenne à celle de James et uniquement séparée de celle de son meilleur ami par une salle de bain.

-Je vais remettre mes affaires dans ma chambre, pendant ce temps là t'a qu'a faire disparaître le lit. Si ta mère le voit, elle va râler. Dit Sirius en attrapant sa couette et ses oreillers.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Remus arriva en cheminée. Mahaut quant à elle se leva fraîche comme une rose, environ une heure avant le déjeuner. Après une rapide toilette (d'environ une heure) elle arriva comme une fleur dans la chambre des garçons. Pour se faire excuser d'avoir été si désagréable elle s'étais faite toute jolie (en vrai c'était un excuse pour étrenner la nouvelle robe que Isild lui avait offert.) Elle portait une robe taille empire à imprimé écossais vert bouteille et noir avec des manches longes noires et des petites ballerines en satin noir.

-Alors ? Elle est jolie ma robe ? Demanda t-elle en tournant sur elle même.

-Oui très. Dirent en choeur les trois garçons en regardant à peine la robe de la jeune fille absorbés par leurs travaux.

-Vous faîtes quoi ?

-Les garçons ! Mahaut ! Peter et les filles viennent d'arriver ! Cria Harper depuis le rez de chaussée. Venez manger les enfants !

-Les enfants, les enfants ! J't'en ficherais des enfants moi ! Bougonna James.

-Arrête de te plaindre Potty. Le taquina Mahaut avant de dévaler les escaliers quatre par quatre.

-Bien dormi Mahaut ?

-Oui merci Harper, c'était très bien.

Les Maraudeurs se dirent bonjour et passèrent à table. Sitôt qu'ils eurent fini de manger ils montèrent dans la chambre de James et s'installèrent à leurs aise. Comme d'habitude Helen se percha en cochon pendu sur le baldaquin de James, Lily s'assit sagement dans un fauteuil, Sirius se vautra par terre, Mahaut s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit de James, Remus et Peter s'avachirent dans des fauteuils et James s'assit sur une chaise, le dossier à l'envers.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On à une semaine pour faire ce qu'on veut. Absolument tout ce qu'on veut. Dit James une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux.

-J'ai plein d'idées ! S'exclama Helen en se balançant d'arrière en avant.

-Envoie. Dirent en choeur Sirius et James.

-Cap ou pas cap. Je n'ai jamais... . Rester enchaîné magiquement toute une journée avec la même personne. Faire des concours de sorts et de potions. Et euh... C'est tout.

-D'autres suggestions ? Demanda James.

-On pourrait avoir une journée de défis sur le Chemin de Traverse. Proposa Mahaut.

-Ou alors on pourrait passer une journée dans la peau de moldus. Sans nos baguettes et tout.

-J'pense qu'on aura le temps de tout faire et si il nous reste du temps à tuer on improviseras. Conclu Sirius.

-On est parti ? Demanda Remus.

-On est parti. Acquiescèrent les 6 autres en se tapant dans les mains.

Les sept adolescents quittèrent leurs positions initiales et quittèrent par la même occasion la chambre de James pour s'installer dans le bureau que ses parents avaient aménagés pour James mais dans lequel il n'allait que pour préparer des mauvais coups.

Là ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table basse située au centre de la pièce et s'organisèrent pour la suite des vacances le programme était le suivant.

_DIMANCHE 21 AVRIL 1976_

_-Rien, élaboration du programme._

_LUNDI 22 AVRIL 1976 - Journée gérée et préparée par Helen, Lily et Mahaut._

_-Journée enchaîné, les binômes seront tirés au sort. Il y auras 1 trio et 2 duos._

_MARDI 23 AVRIL 1976 - Journée gérée et préparée par James, Sirius et Peter._

_-Journée Cap ou Pas Cap._

_MERCREDI 24 AVRIL 1976 - Journée gérée et préparée par Sirius et Lily._

_-Journée dans Londres Moldus. Arrivée à Londres à 9h00 par cheminée._

_JEUDI 25 AVRIL 1976 - Journée gérée et préparée par Mahaut et Remus._

_-Journée défis sur le Chemin de Traverse + soirée Je n'ai Jamais..._

_VENDREDI 26 AVRIL 1976 - Journée gérée et préparée par Helen et James._

_-Concours de potions et sorts._

_SAMEDI 27 AVRIL 1976 - Journée gérée et préparée par Remus._

_-Bilan et préparation des malles._

-Bon. Dit Sirius en frappant dans ses mains.

-Quoi ? Dirent les autres.

-Puisque le programme ne commence que demain avec une mise en bouche appétissante on pourrait se préparer, pour la suite. Proposa encore le jeune Black.

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama James.

-On peut se préparer en groupes ou en solo.

-Je me prépare avec Remus s'empressa de dire Helen.

-James je peux me mettre avec toi ? Couina Peter.

-Bien sur.

-Bon alors je me mets avec les deux plus belle. Dit Sirius.

-Hey ! S'exclama Helen en le frappant d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Hey ! S'exclama Sirius à son tour.

-C'est toi qui a commencé !

-Tut Tut ! S'interposa James. Chacun va préparer la ou les journées qu'il aura à préparer et ensuite on se regroupe comme on vient de dire. OK ? Décida James.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans leurs coins et gardèrent jalousement les alentours afin que personne ne vienne et ne regarde ce qu'ils préparaient.

Après qu'ils convinrent qu'ils avaient tous finit leurs programmes non sans quelques remontrances de la part de James et Helen, qui, bien entendu, n'avaient pas fini, ils décidèrent de travailler un peu puisque de toute façon ils n'en 'auraient pas beaucoup l'occasion durant la semaine à venir.

Le soir, ils ne dînèrent que tout les 7, Harper et Henry n'étant pas encore revenus de leur thé avec les parents de Mahaut. Et l'elfe de maison de Potter leur avait préparé un délicieux dîner qu'ils dévorèrent. Enfin surtout James, Sirius, Helen et Peter.

-Heureusement que Justin, Katie et Taylor ne sont pas là sinon je ne suis plus du tout sure qu'ils auraient envie de sortir avec vous.

-Il s'appelle Julian. Rectifia Helen d'une voix lasse. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses amis puisqu'elle même n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du prénom de son petit ami.

-Et d'abord, elles nous voient manger tout les jours. ajouta Sirius la bouche pleine.

-Oui mais pas comme des porcs. Reprit James en se servant d'une part de tarte à la mélasse, son dessert préféré.

-Pffff ! S'exclamèrent en coeur les 3 désignés comme porcs.

-Quoi c'est vrai ! James à raison ! Soutint Lily.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, et la jeune fille était restée la bouche entrouverte de surprise, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui avait prononcé ses mots.

Heureusement Remus vint à son secours.

-Oui Lily à raison.

Les mots de Remus détournèrent les regards des Maraudeurs de la rousse qui si elle avait gardé jusqu'à présent toute sa maîtrise rosissait joliment.

Bon, on monte ? Demanda James en se levant.

-On ne range pas ? Demanda Lily à son tour ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle passait des vacances chez James, elle n'y était pas habituée et cela lui semblait en même temps tellement bizarre de passer des vacances chez celui qu'elle était censée détester depuis la première seconde, de la première minute, de la première fois ou elle l'avait rencontré devant la barrière à la Gare de King's Cross. Elle était actuellement dans la salle à manger du manoir Potter, en compagnie de son "pire ennemi" alors qu'elle n'était même jamais allée chez son petit ami, avec qui elle sortait depuis 5 mois et des plumes en sucre.

-Lily tu viens ? Lui demanda James en lui effleurant l'épaule pour la tirer de sa rêverie.

-Hein ? Euh.. Oui. j'arrive. montez sans moi je vous rejoint.

-Lily tu es sure que ça va ?

Lily... Son prénom était tellement différent prononcé par James...

-Lily ? James semblait inquiet.

-Oui, oui ca va ne t'en fais pas. Monte j'arrive. Le rassura Lily dans un sourire.

La rousse resta un instant seule dans la salle à manger avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la chambre de son meilleur ennemi.

'Je ne suis même jamais allée dans la chambre de Noé à Poudlard et en moins d'une journée j'ai passé plus de temps dans la chambre de James que dans celle de n'importe quel autre garçon' Pensa Lily.

Après une discussion animée James s'exclama dans un bestial rugissement :

-Mes amis... Que les festivités commencent !

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Encore un chapitre ou j'essaie de parler plus de Lily et de ses sentiments.

Prochain Chapitre : Premier Jour.


	33. Premier Jour

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : ayant enfin établi un programme qui plairait à tout le monde pour le déroulement de la semaine à venir les Maraudeurs s'apprêtent à passer leurs premières vacances tout les 7.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 33 : Premier Jour **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

En ce lundi 22 Avril de l'année 1976, se tenait dans la salle manger du Manoir Potter un étrange conciliabule autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Il n'était que 7 heures du matin, et fait inhabituel en période de vacances, tout les Maraudeurs étaient plus ou moins réveillés. L'image était des plus amusantes. Les Maraudeurs au grand complet étaient réunis en pyjama autour de la table du petit déjeuner, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un commence à parler. Finalement ce fut Lily qui prit la parole.

-Et si on mangeais.

Bon d'accord ce n'était pas ce à quoi ses amis s'attendaient mais quand même ! Et les Maraudeurs se jetèrent sur leur repas, sentant venir une journée chargée. C'était au tour des trois filles de préparer la journée et les garçons étaient prêts à parier qu'elle ne serait pas de tout repos.

Après le petit déjeuner, les garçons voulurent monter s'habiller mais les filles les retinrent.

-On va vous expliquer d'abord ce qui est prévu pour la journée. Dit Helen en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Là elle s'assit dans l'un des confortables fauteuils rouge de la superbe et majestueuse pièce.

-Alors voilà pour commencer on s'est dit que comme il fallait tirer au sort avec qui on se retrouverait en binômes ou en trio on a décidé de se servir du sortilège du ruban, qu'on a utilisé pour le premier bal costumé en y apportant quelques modifications afin que vous ne puissiez le défaire. Commença Lily une fois qu'ils furent installés.

Les Maraudeurs sortirent tous, tour à tour un ruban blanc d'une boîte tendue par Mahaut. Les garçons regardaient, incrédules, leurs rubans.

-Mais ils sont tous blancs ! Dit Sirius.

Juste après que Sirius eut prononcé son objection les rubans se mirent à scintiller et vinrent se nouer autour du poignet de leurs propriétaires, là ils changèrent de couleur.

James en eu un rose (Hey !), tout comme Lily qui rougit à la vue de la couleur de son ruban, Sirius, Peter et Helen en eurent un bleu et Mahaut et Remus un noir.

-Maintenant on va vous expliquer la suite. On va avoir une sorte de mission à mener. Comme par exemple pour ceux qui sont en duos, passer pour un couple. Dit Helen.

Lily rougit encore plus et James haussa les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils disparurent dans sa chevelure d'ébène.

-Et pour ce qui est du trio nous pourrons agir comme il nous plaira. Repris Helen. Mais, on ne resteras pas à Godric's Hollow. Nous allons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les rubans ne sont pas encore ensorcelés. Enfin je veux dire vous pouvez encore vous séparer. Ce n'est qu'une fois habillés que Mahaut lanceras les sorts aux rubans afin que nous ne puissions pas nous éloigner à plus de 50 cm, les uns des autres, en fonction de la couleur de notre ruban. précisa encore la blonde. Mais pour les cas particuliers comme les cabines d'essayages. Rajouta Helen face au regard insistant de Mahaut. Et les toilettes vous pourrez vous séparer si l'envie est vraiment là.

-Nous allons devoir jouer les couples ? Demanda Remus perplexe.

-Arrête Remus, tu a très bien compris. Répondit Sirius dans un énorme sourire alors que Helen ouvrait la bouche.

-Maintenant vous pouvez monter vous habiller on se retrouve dans quinze minutes, devant la cheminée. Dit Helen avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Les garçons s'habillèrent basiquement. Jeans, tee shirt, chemises ou pull. alors que les filles prirent un soin particulier à leur tenues. Surtout Mahaut, qui avait fait le plein de vêtement neufs quand elle était rentrée chez elle. Sa grand mère lui avait trouvé plein de jolies robes rétro dans les foires à tout et vides greniers de la région, sa soeur lui avait fait de nouvelles robes, et son père lui avait ramené plein de jolis vêtements de ses voyages.

Lily lui avait d'ailleurs emprunté une robe courte à manches ballons et taille empire bleu ciel parsemée ci et là de petites croix vertes. Au pied des ballerines vertes assorties aux petites croix et dans les cheveux un des innombrables bandeaux de sa meilleure amie. Elle enfila également un boléro noué sous la poitrine de couleur verte et cacha son affreux ruban rose après avoir échoué dans tout ses sorts pour le changer de couleur.

Parfois Lily détestait le don de sa meilleure amie en sortilèges !

Helen portait pour sa part un pantalon cigarette de couleur blanche avec une tunique noire et un blazer cintré rouge. Dans ses cheveux un serre tête, en guise de maquillage une bouche baiser de vampire et aux pieds ses escarpins rouges.

Et enfin Mahaut portait une jupe courte (environ 10 à 15 cm au dessus des genoux) en jean gris avec un débardeur de couleur noir, un mini cache coeur blanc et des santiags noire toutes usées que Mahaut traînait derrière elle depuis qu'elle les avait découvertes dans une des innombrables malles du grenier de sa grand mère 4 ans plus tôt. Et grâce à l'aide des livres offerts par ses parents à ses deux meilleures amies elle se créa une frange qu'elle lissa et laissa sur son front.

Les trois filles fin prêtes et en retard de 10 minutes sur l'horaire fixé au garçon, ils se réunirent de nouveau dans le salon.

-Est ce quelqu'un à une requête à faire sur les rubans avant que je ne lance les sorts ? Demanda Mahaut en adressant pour la première fois de la matinée un mot aux Maraudeurs.

-Oui. Est ce que tu ne pourrais pas changer cette horrible couleur rose ? Demanda James.

Mahaut lança un sortilège informulé et les rubans devinrent vert. Puis elle lança un autre sortilège informulé en direction des rubans de James et Lily et des étincelles argentées sortirent de sa baguette. Lily et James qui étaient à plus d'un mètres furent attirés l'un à l'autre et se cognèrent les épaules. Mahaut répéta son sortilège mais cette fois ses amis prirent soin de se rapprocher et elle termina en s'appliquant le sort à elle même et Remus.

Helen râla parce qu'elle avait oublié son sac là haut et qu'elle ne voulait pas que Sirius et Peter ne voient sa chambre.

-Je peux y aller si tu veux. Proposa Mahaut.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ? Demanda la blonde.

-Non je dois monter chercher le mien.

-Tu peux prendre le mien aussi ? Demanda Lily.

10 minutes plus tard Mahaut et Remus redescendirent avec trois sacs dans les mains. Mahaut tendit un sac matelassé rouge aux anses faîtes en chaîne dorées dans lesquelles passaient des rubans de cuir rouge. (**Ndl : Est ce que quelqu'un à reconnu le sac mythique décrit ici ? Une question à celui/celle qui trouve.**), elle tendit ensuite un tout petit sac bandoulière en cuir brun à la rousse et glissa sous son bras une pochette de soirée argentée.

-Mahaut ou l'art du décalage ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Au fait la frange te va très bien. Ajouta James.

-On se retrouve ce soir. Dit Remus en entraînant Mahaut dans la cheminée.

Là les deux s'exclamèrent de concert "Chemin de Traverse" et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

**-Du Côté de Remus et Mahaut-**

-Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda Remus à Mahaut alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Je voulais passer à la banque et toi ?

-Moi aussi. Répondit le lycanthrope.

-Alors c'est parti. S'exclama Mahaut enjouée en prenant le bras que son meilleur ami lui tendait.

Les deux se rendirent à la banque où ils retirèrent de l'argent, jouant avec amusement au couple éperdument amoureux, se moquant de savoir s'ils croisaient des élèves de Poudlard ou non.

Ils firent les boutiques en copiant les mimiques des couples environnant en s'amusant comme deux gamins qui viennent de découvrir leurs cadeaux au matin de Noël.

-Alors chéri. Dit Mahaut dans un clin d'oeil pour Remus alors qu'elle lui tenait toujours le bras.

-Oui ? Demanda Remus en jouant les amoureux transis.

-Tu me l'offres cette si jolie robe que j'ai vue dans la petite boutique rétro au bout de la rue entre Ollivander et la boutique d'épices ?

-Si tu me la montrais ? Soupira le garçon sous le regard amusé des passants qui semblaient tous se dirent "Ah cette jeunesse amoureuse, c'est beau !"

Mahaut traîna Remus jusqu'à la boutique en question et lui montra une petite robe très Charleston qui lui faisait les yeux doux depuis qu'ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Vous voulez des renseignements ? Demanda la vendeuse, habituée à voir Mahaut venir à chaque ou presque vacances.

-Oui. Je voudrais savoir en quelle taille est cette robe et combien elle coûte. Dit Mahaut en désignant la robe bleu marine rebrodée de franges de perles

-C'est une taille 1 je suis sure qu'elle vous irait à merveille, la coupe est très belle et le tissu délicat. Répondit la vendeuse en souriant de ses 56 dents (**Ndl : Expression pour dire qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents en un immense sourire**)

Mahaut prit la robe que lui tendait la vendeuse et alla l'essayer dans l'une des cabines. Elle en ressortit 5 minutes plus tard, la robe sur le dos et les pieds nus.

-J'ai cette délicieuse paire de chaussures pour aller avec. Dit la vendeuse en tendant à Mahaut une paire d'escarpins bleu roy.

-Vous êtes sure de la couleur ? Demanda Remus sceptique alors que Mahaut enfilait les escarpins avec un ravissement qui ferait rougir la lune.

-Mais oui chéri, regarde, tu vois bien que c'est du plus bel effet. Le bleu roy des escarpins tranche avec l'austérité du bleu marine de ma... la robe. Se corrigea la brune.

-Et combien ça coûte tout ça ? Soupira le Gryffondor.

-Elle sera du plus bel effet au prochain bal de Poudlard.

-Ca ne nous indique pas son prix. Dit Remus.

-La robe coûte 10 galions, les chaussures 5.

-Waow. S'exclama Remus.

-Oui c'est un peu élevé mais c'est une authentique robe d'époque. Vous n'en trouverez pas une deuxième.

Mahaut fit son sourire le plus implorant à Remus et celui ci accepta de lui payer l'ensemble.

En sortant de la boutique elle le remercia et lui promit de le rembourser quand ils rentreraient à Godric's Hollow.

-Pas besoin, comme ça tu pourras me faire un joli cadeau à 15 galions.

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Mahaut en battant des mains avec le ravissement d'une enfant. Je te ferais mon premier cadeau depuis que nous sommes en couple. Elle sauta au cou de Remus et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

-C'est à dire depuis ce matin, c'est trop comique regarde la tête des passants.

Ce que le garçon fit. Il sourit lui aussi et reposa sa meilleure amie au sol avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers une autre boutique en souriant à pleines dents.

**-Du côté de Lily et James-**

De leur côté Lily et James étaient tout les deux très gênés et alors que Remus et Mahaut passaient au yeux des passants pour un couple amoureux, Lily et James, eux, passaient pour un futur ou un tout nouveau couple qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre l'un par rapport à l'autre.

Intérieurement Lily s'en voulait de ne pas avoir laissé ses amies tricher. Elles avaient prévues de mettre Sirius et James ensemble et de les faire passer pour un couple homosexuel, mais elle les en avaient empêchées.

Devant eux elle voyait Mahaut qui tenait Remus par le bras et qui s'éloignait vers la banque.

-Hum... Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda James.

Lily surprise sursauta.

-Oui. Em... Oui. Et toi ?

-...Oui.

-D'accord.

-D'accord. Répéta James.

-Tu veux aller à la banque ? Demanda la rousse.

-Oui. James tendit son bras à Lily et celle ci hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre le bras du garçon et de lui sourire timidement.

Intérieurement Lily pria pour que Noé reste chez lui à Surrey et ne vienne pas à Londres aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait même pas discuté avec lui de ce qu'il allait faire pendant les vacances. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait passer quelques jours chez James avec les autres mais elle ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il allait faire.

-Lily ? Répéta James.

-Pardon ?

-Tu a un compte ?

-Euh non. Enfin si. Mais je n'en ai pas la clé. Je l'ai oubliée chez toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave j'ai suffisamment d'or, je peux t'en donner un peu.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on rentre chez toi et que je prenne ma clé.

-Ca va nous faire perdre du temps. Si tu veux tu me rembourseras chez moi.

-D'accord.

Un gobelin les fit monter dans un chariot et ils filèrent à toutes vitesse jusqu'au compte de James. Lily s'accrocha à lui. Dieu qu'elle pouvait détester ces wagonnets inconfortables et dangereux.

Le gobelin ouvrit la porte du coffre et Lily fut ébahie, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu compte plus rempli. James lui expliqua que ses parents y déposaient 5 galions par moi depuis sa naissance. Il prit quelques pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze et en tendit la même somme à la jeune fille.

-James ! C'est beaucoup trop ! Je ne suis même pas sure d'avoir 5 galions chez toi. Je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser ! S'exclama la jeune fille en regardant les pièces que le Gryffondor avait glissé dans sa main.

-Et bien dans ce cas c'est un cadeau.

-Je ne peux pas accepter.

-Lily ce gobelin attend pour nous ramener là haut et je ne tient pas à me disputer avec toi pour 5 malheureuses pièces d'or. Maintenant tu acceptes cet argent et tu remonte dans le wagon. Ordonna fermement mais gentiment le garçon. S'il te plaît. Ajouta t-il doucement.

Lily remonta à contre coeur dans le wagon après que James l'ait forcée à mettre les pièces dans sa bourse. Durant tout le chemin du retour dans le wagon Lily prit la main de James et la serra de toute ses forces. Parfois elle serrait plus fort quand le wagon prenait un virage trop serré ou qu'il accélérait brutalement mais elle relâchait la pression quand il ralentissait.

James était aux anges et il regretta que la fin du trajet arrive si vite. Le gobelin escorta le couple jusqu'à la porte et lui souhaita une excellente journée.

Lily était éblouie par le soleil. Non pas que celui ci brille particulièrement fort mais le fait de passer de sous terre à sur terre était dur pour les yeux et l'accommodation se faisait trop lentement aux yeux de la jeune fille.

-Tu veux qu'on aille t'acheter des lunettes ? Demanda James.

Lily lâcha la main de James qu'elle n'avait cessé de serrer depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du wagon au grand regret du garçon et se frotta doucement les yeux.

-Non c'est bon, merci James. Sourit t-elle.

Le coeur de James chavira. Il ne pourrait pas supporter longtemps de ne pas avoir la jeune fille pour lui tout seul. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, qu'il sentait son parfum à la rose (Mahaut le lui avait confié) ou qu'il entendait son rire il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire tourner dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression de voler.

-On peut aller acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Mahaut ? Demanda Lily.

-Mais c'est dans longtemps. Remarqua James.

-Peut être mais on n'aura pas l'occasion de revenir ici avant son anniversaire. Pareil pour Sirius. Répondit t-elle doucement.

Depuis qu'ils étaient magiquement reliés tout était bizarre entre eux. Ils étaient pleins de tact et de douceur l'un envers l'autre.

-Tu a raison. Répondit James en présentant son bras à sa compagne. Tu avais une idée précise ?

-Pour Mahaut je pensais à lui offrir une jolie robe mais sa famille lui en a offert plein là au début des vacances alors je pensais à un joli sac ou une jolie paire de chaussures.

-Pourquoi pas un bijou ? Elle adore aussi les bijoux.

-Mais elle en à des milliers. Objecta Lily gentiment en se collant à James pour éviter un homme encapuchonné qui se pressait vers l'allée des Embrumes.

-Oui mais des chaussures aussi, elle en a des milliers !

-On verra, si on a un coup de coeur pour quelque chose.

Un ange passa autour du faux vrai (ou au choix du vrai faux) couple.

-Et pour Sirius tu a une idée ? Demanda Lily en s'arrêtant devant une boutique de vêtement, tout en restant collée au Maraudeur.

-Vaguement. Je pensais peut être un nécessaire à balai ou un pull. Il en a encore abîmé un l'autre jour.

-Je sais ou on peut trouver de très jolis pull. Mais c'est dans le Londres moldu.

-Tu veux qu'on y aille tout de suite ?

-Oui et on reviendra sur le chemin plus tard, pour trouver un cadeau à Mahaut si on n'a pas trouvé de l'autre côté ou pour rentrer si on a trouvé.

-D'accord. Dit James en entraînant Lily d'un côté.

-Mais ou tu va ? C'est de ce côté là ! S'exclama Lily en entraînant le garçon de l'autre côté.

-Mais non c'est de celui ci !

-James. C'est de ce côté ! Reprit Lily le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ils décidèrent de partir chacun de leur côté en ayant totalement oublié le sort qui les rattachaient à 50 cm l'un de l'autre. Mais alors que plus d'un mètre les séparaient Lily fut attirée dans les bras de James.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire après un court instant de gêne.

-Et si on demandait à un passant ? Demanda Lily en se libérant à contre coeur de l'étreinte de James.

-Bonne idée. Répondit James qui ne trouvait pas du tout que c'était une bonne idée de se détacher de la jolie rousse.

-Allez viens ! Dit Lily en prenant la main du garçon pour son plus grand ravissement avant de l'entraîner vers une passante.

-Bonjour Madame. Dit la rousse dans un sourire.

-Excusez nous de vous déranger. Enchaîna James. Mais ma... mon amie et moi sommes en désaccord quant à la direction à suivre pour rejoindre le Londres moldu.

La femme sourit et leur montra gentiment le chemin. Dès que la femme eut disparut de leur champ de vision et qu'ils eurent pris la direction indiquée les rubans se mirent à chauffer.

James se massa le poignet en demandant des comptes à Lily.

-Tu a juste dit mon amie. On doit se comporter comme un couple. Si on ne le fais pas le ruban nous rappelle à l'ordre. Soupira la rousse qui avait lâché la main du brun pour se masser elle aussi le poignet.

-Je déteste les dons de Mahaut. Soupira James.

-Moi aussi. Dit Lily en arrivant devant l'arche qui permettait de sortir du Chemin de Traverse.

**-Du côté de Sirius, Helen et Peter-**

Helen quant à elle traînait ses deux amis dans tout le chemin de Traverse pour se trouver au moins une robe qui rivaliserait avec celles de Mahaut.

-Oh et celle là qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Helen pour la dixième fois aux deux garçons en leur montrant une robe chasuble noire et blanche à inspiration 60's.

-Oui... Euh... Soupirèrent les deux garçons.

-Combien elle coûte celle là ? Demanda Helen à la vendeuse.

-9 mornilles.

-Mais c'est une affaire ! Je la prends. Ajoutez là aux autres.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de plus belle, assis dans leurs fauteuils pendant que la jeune fille se constituait une garde robe digne d'une princesse atteinte de la fièvre acheteuse.

Elle ressortit du magasin les mains libres mais allégée de 13 galions. Les deux autres eux n'en ressortirent pas allégés du tout mais plutôt couverts des paquets que leur faisait porter la jeune fille.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans une boutique pour que Helen achète un cadeau d'anniversaire à Lily. Elle hésitait entre une paire de chaussures à talons, la jeune fille n'en possédant aucune et une paire de lunettes qui permet de voir les choses les plus farfelues comme voir son interlocuteur en sous vêtements ou une personne affublée d'une queue de cochon ou d'un bec de canard...

Finalement ce fut Sirius qui la sortit de son hésitation en se proposant pour lui acheter les lunettes. La jeune fille soulagée lui acheta les escarpins et réduisit ses sacs qu'elle fourra dans ses poches.

Les garçons furent eux aussi soulagés de leurs paquets, ou plutôt des paquets de la jeune fille qu'ils portaient depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Ca vous dirait qu'on aille s'acheter une glace ? Demanda Peter en désignant le glacier et sa terrasse un peu plus loin dans la rue.

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Helen. Dit Sirius, on y va ? Supplia t-elle en faisant les yeux doux au garçon.

Il soupira avant de se laisser entraîner par ses deux amis vers la terrasse du glacier qui malgré l'heure matinale (environ 10 heures) était déjà presque pleine. Fabian Fortarôme, tenait cet établissement de son père et il le léguerais plus tard à son fils Florian.

-Bonjour, est ce qu'on pourrait avoir un sorbet cerise, une deux boules chocolat et une trois boules vanille chocolat ? Demanda Helen en essayant de récapituler ce que ses amis lui avaient dit. C'est ça ? Demanda t-elle en se retournant vers les deux garçons qui levèrent le pouce en signe d'approbation alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à 50 cm les uns des autres.

Ils s'assirent autour d'une table en posant au centre de la table leurs poignets ou était noué le ruban afin qu'ils ne soient pas trop éloignés. Ils avaient déjà du subir deux rapprochements plutôt violents.

-Je me demande ce qui se passe pour Lily et James et Mahaut et Remus. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre que le ruban de Mahaut ne soit pas allé avec toi. Remarqua Helen.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius surpris.

-Parce que pour ma création des duos on a lancé un sort aux rubans pour que ceux qui ont des choses à se dire, se parle. On pensait toutes les trois que tu serais avec Mahaut. Mais apparemment elle à plus de choses à dire à Remus qu'à toi.

Helen ne vit pas le visage de son ami se renfrogner, bien trop occupée qu'elle était à manger son sorbet cerise. Mais alors que celle ci relevait la tête il avait repris contenance et mangeait sa glace avec entrain. Pourtant Helen était sure d'avoir senti Sirius se tendre quand elle avait dit que May avait plus de choses à dire à Lup'. Même si elle sentait qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle connaissait son trouble, elle le connaissait et cela la tracassait un peu quand même.

-Alors on fait quoi ensuite ? Demanda Sirius la tirant de sa rêverie. Tu a d'autre choses à voir ?

-Hum... Je ne crois pas.

-Mais il est tôt ! S'exclama Peter. Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir enchaîné les uns aux autres jusqu'à cet après midi ?

-Je ne sais pas Peter. Soupirèrent les deux autres.

**-Du Côté de Remus et Mahaut-**

Les deux amis se rendirent ensuite dans un café légèrement en retrait du Chemin dans une petite rue parallèle.

-Parfois Helen peut vraiment avoir de bonnes idées !

-C'est vrai. Des fois ca lui arrive.

-On ne dit pas des fois, on dit parfois. Corrigea la brune en s'asseyant à une table à l'écart des autres.

-Oui si tu veux. Soupira le garçon en enlevant son blouson.

-Et pour le p'tit couple, ca s'ras quoi ? Demanda une serveuse sans âge avec un accent traînant.

-Euh... un café.

-Deux.

-Deux cafés.

La serveuse s'éloigna d'une démarche lente et lasse. Les deux amis la regardèrent s'éloigner et revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs deux boissons.

Ils payèrent les 2 mornilles qu'ils devaient pour leur boisson et s'éloigna à nouveau. Le café était presque vide. Mahaut regarda la serveuse pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Remus lui passe la main devant les yeux.

-Elle est triste. Elle est est triste et lasse. Elle n'aime pas son travail ou elle ne l'aime plus. Elle ne trouve plus du tout ca amusant, comme quand elle avait 20 ans et qu'elle venait d'être embauchée. Maintenant elle s'ennuie et elle attend. Elle attend que le temps passe et que la vie fasse son travail. Elle attend et elle est triste. Elle est triste et lasse. Dit Mahaut en ne quittant pas la femme des yeux.

Betty était serveuse dans ce café depuis qu'elle avait 18 ans. Sortie de poudlard, elle avait du trouver un travail pour aider ses parents et son petit ami. Elle avait pris ce boulot temporairement mais ca faisait près de 30 ans qu'elle bossait là, peut être plus, peut être moins. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Aujourd'hui ce travail ne lui plaisait plus et servir des cafés et des bièraubeurres à des ivrognes toute la journée n'avait jamais été son but. Elle est était fatiguée, fatiguée de tout, fatiguée de la vie.

Remus sourit tristement et Mahaut reporta son regard sur son ami.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu a des choses à me dire ?

-Pourquoi ca ?

-Parce qu'on a décidé que seraient en duos ceux qui ont des choses à se dire. Pour les deux têtes de mules c'est évident, mais toi, qu'est ce que tu a à me dire ?

-Dans ce cas c'est avec Sirius que tu aurais du être.

-Possible mais j'ai... en quelques sorte modifié le sort pour ne surtout pas être avec Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna le Gryffondor.

-C'est sans importance, alors qu'est ce que tu a à me dire ?

-C'est peut être toi, qui a des choses à me dire.

-Ah non on va pas jouer à ca ! S'exclama la brune.

-Parle moi de Sirius. Dit le garçon en regardant Mahaut.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne sais plus ou on en est. Sincèrement c'est très étrange. J'aime passer du temps avec lui, discuter et rire. Mais il m'insuporte tellement.

-Comment ça ?

Mahaut fit glisser le sucre en poudre dans sa tasse et tourna longuement la petite cuiller son café en dessinant un 8.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange. Enfin... Comment dire. On a eu une relation tellement forte qu'après tout ce qui nous est arrivé ca seras plus jamais comme avant et ca me manque.

-Mais là dans ce que tu me dis il ne t'insuportes pas.

-Parce qu'il ne m'insuporte pas en fait. C'est... Elle soupira. J'aimerais tellement que ca redevienne comme avant quand tout était simple et qu'il n'y avait pas toutes ces disputes.

-Mais tu sais très bien que vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière et que cette crise vous a apporté des choses.

-Mais elle nous a aussi privé de plein de trucs.

-C'est une sorte d'équivalence. Tu te situe ou, toi, dans cette nouvelle relation ?

-Euh... je.

-Ou es tu par rapport à lui ?

-Je... Euh. Je ne veux plus le faire souffrir comme je l'ai fait, et je ne veux plus qu'il. Il a le droit au bonheur après tout ce que je lui ai fait. Je ne... Il est le seul qui... Il mérite que...

-Hey, hey. Calme toi. Dit Remus en posant sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

Mahaut respira longuement et but lentement une gorgée de café.

-Je ne sais pas ou je me situe. Je ne sais pas ou j'en suis.

-Je vais te le dire, parce que je sais très bien que tu ne sais pas ou tu en es et tu a besoin qu'on te le dise alors je vais te le dire.

Mahaut posa ses coudes sur la table et glissa son menton dans ses mains puis elle accorda toute son attention au lycanthrope.

-Tu en es arrivé à un point ou tu ne sais plus ou tu en es n'est ce pas ?

Mahaut acquiesça. Remus prit dans les siennes, les mains de la jeune fille et les posa à plat sur la table avant de décoller une majestueuse claque à la jeune fille.

**-Du côté de Lily et James-**

Dans le Londres moldu, les deux se baladaient comme un couple normal. Lily était accrochée au bras de James qui avait posé une main bienveillante sur le bras de la rousse. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, essentiellement de ce qui se passait au collège et des autres élèves.

James faisait rire la rousse et il adorait ca.

Lily riait des plaisanteries de James et elle voulait se persuader qu'elle n'adorait pas ça.

Après avoir acheté un polo et un pull pour Sirius ils se mirent en quête d'un cadeau pour la brune et s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique de vêtements. Ou plus précisément James s'arrêta obligeant la rousse à s'arrêter aussi.

-Elle.

-Quoi ?

-Il te la faut.

-Quoi ? Répéta la préfète qui ne comprenait décidément rien au discours du brun.

-Il te faut cette robe.

Il entra dans le magasin en tirant la jeune fille par la main pour qu'elle le suive.

-Il me faut cette robe, pour cette jeune fille. Dit James à la vendeuse qui le regardait d'un air suspect en lui montrant la robe de la vitrine.

-Mais James qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-En quelle taille ?

-Euh... 1.

-Je vais vous la chercher.

-A quoi tu joue James ?

-Il te faut cette robe, Lily.

La vendeuse revint et tendit la robe au couple, l'invitant à la suivre pour que la jeune fille l'essaie.

Lily prit la robe, soupira et tira le rideau de la cabine d'essayage pour passer la robe. Elle appela James quelques minutes plus tard.

-James tu peux m'aider j'arrives pas à la fermer ? Demanda t-elle en ouvrant le rideau avant de présenter son dos au jeune homme qui remonta la fermeture éclair avec douceur.

Quand il eut fini, elle se retourna et il en ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle. Quoi ? Insista t-elle face au mutisme de son camarade. Mais quoi ? Elle me va pas ?

James la prit par les épaules et lui fit faire un quart de tour sur elle même afin qu'elle soit face au miroir.

Lily se regarda et tourna sur elle même afin de mieux se voir.

-Elle est très belle. Avoua t-elle.

-Elle te va comme un gant !

-Vous auriez des chaussures, que je vois ce que ca donnerais avec des chaussures qui iraient avec ?

-Oui.

La vendeuse s'éloigna et revient avec différents modèles de chaussures.

-Vous auriez celles ci en 37 ? Demanda Lily en désignant une paire d'escarpins à bouts ronds en cuir vernis blanc.

-Oui. Je vais vous les chercher.

Lily se regarda encore pendant que la jeune femme allait chercher les chaussures. La rousse les chaussa avec délicatesse après que la vendeuse les lui ai tendus. Puis elle se regarda de nouveau.

-Comment tu me trouve ? Demanda Lily au garçon sans se retourner.

-Superbe.

-C'est vrai ? Elle afficha un superbe sourire et se retourna vers lui.

Elle portait une robe dos nu, arrivant au genou et ceinturée à la taille en satin de soie bleu.

-Je la prends. Dit James à la vendeuse sans quitter la rousse des yeux.

-Quoi ? Demanda Lily en cessant de sourire.

-Je la prends. Elle te va trop bien. Elle a été taillée pour toi !

-James tu n'a pas d'argent !

-Bien sur que si.

-Non tu n'en a pas.

A la vue de la dispute qui approchait la vendeuse s'éloigna.

-James tu n'a plus d'argent moldu. Siffla Lily entre ses dents. Tu a tout dépensé pour Sirius.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

Lily haussa les épaules, retourna dans la cabine et fit coulisser le rideau avec force, avant de le rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, de se mettre dos au garçon et de lui demander d'ouvrir la fermeture.

James sourit et se dirigea vers la caisse après que la rousse soit rentrée dans la cabine.

-Combien elle coûte ? Avec les chaussures ? Demanda James.

-La robe seule 125 £ et avec les chaussures ca fera 150 £.

James sortit deux billets de 100 £ de son porte feuille et se dépêcha de régler la transaction avant que la rousse ne sorte.

-Je vais faire comme si je ne vous avait pas payé. Vous allez mettre cette robe de côté, je reviendrais la chercher demain. Chuchota le garçon. Vous avez compris ?

-Oui. Répondit la vendeuse en tendant ses 50 £ au garçon.

-On y va ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui.

Ils sortirent de la boutique et décidèrent de retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse faute de moyens moldus.

**-Du Côté de Remus et Mahaut-**

La gifle arrêta tout le monde dans le café. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le couple et Mahaut porta sa main à sa joue.

-Mais t'es malade ? S'exclama enfin la brune en retournant la tête vers le garçon.

Dans le café les gens reprenaient leurs conversations.

-Mahaut réveille toi merde !

-Je peux t'assurer qu'après cette gifle je ne dors pas. Pourquoi t'a fait ca ?

-Mais tu t'es entendue ? Je ne veux plus le faire souffrir. Il mérite que... Mais Mahaut reprends toi ! Il n'y a pas que lui dans la vie ! Tu existe. Youhou ! Tu existe ! Insista le lycanthrope.

Depuis son comptoir, Betty observait la scène.

-Quand est ce que tu va te rendre compte que si vous vous êtes tant disputées c'est parce que tu vivais enfin. Dans ton discours tu ne pense qu'à lui. Il faut que tu te réveille et que tu pense un peu à toi.

Mahaut continuait à masser sa joue. La vieille Betty lui apporta un linge humide que Mahaut appliqua sur sa joue pour calmer la brûlure après avoir remercié la serveuse.

-Mahaut je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, mais il fallait que je te fasse réagir. Une amitié ca se vit à deux. C'est pas toi dans son ombre.

-Explique moi s'il te plaît. Supplia la brune alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Merci Irel pour tes reviews. Et pour les autres anonymes, si vous avez une adresse laissez la moi, come ça je pourrais vous répondre. Merci.

Prochain Chapitre : Jeux d'Enfants. Oui c'est le titre du film avec Marion Cotillard et Guillaume Canet.


	34. Jeux D'enfants

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : ayant enfin établi un programme qui plairait à tout le monde pour le déroulement de la semaine à venir les Maraudeurs s'apprêtent à passer leurs premières vacances tout les 7.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 34 : Jeux d'Enfants **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Après avoir passé la soirée dans la chambre de James, à faire le bilan de leur journée, les Maraudeurs se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez vous le lendemain dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner à 10 heures. La journée Cap ou Pas Cap, n'exigeant pas qu'on se leva plus tôt. Ils se couchèrent tous sans un mot dans leurs chambres respectives, trop fatigués par la journée qu'ils avaient eu et repensant pour la plupart aux discussions qu'ils avaient eues.

Mahaut après avoir enfilé un boxer blanc et un tee shirt trop grand à l'éffigie du groupe moldu LED ZEPPELIN se coucha dans son grand lit et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Mais elle repensait à ce que Remus lui avait dit.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_-Tu es Mahaut Colombe Barlow. Tu es née le 8 Juin 1959 et tu es Mahaut Colombe Barlow. Mahaut est une jeune fille qui aime dessiner, la mode et passer du bon temps avec ses amis. Mahaut n'est pas une jeune fille qui s'efface face à son meilleur ami. Mahaut Colombe Barlow n'est pas ce genre de fille. Je ne sais pas ou tu es Mahaut. Tu es perdue depuis bien trop longtemps, maintenant. Il faut revenir. Et redevenir celle que tu était avant toutes ces disputes avec Sirius. Il faut redevenir Mahaut Colombe Barlow. Tu m'entends, tu dois redevenir toi. Tu es Mahaut Colombe Barlow. Tu es née le 8 Juin 1959 et tu es Mahaut Colombe Barlow. Un point c'est tout._

**-FLASH BACK-**

Elle se leva discrètement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, puis elle se glissa jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius et se glissa dans son lit.

-Tu dors pas encore ? Chuchota le brun en se retournant.

-Tu savais que j'allais venir ?

-J'ai vu toute la soirée que tu avais besoin de me parler.

Elle lui rapporta les paroles du préfet.

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu en pense ? Lui demanda t-il en murmurant dans son oreille pour ne pas parler trop fort.

-Je pense qu'il a raison, et qu'il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je pense qu'il faut que je me prenne en main. Tu sais que je n'ai pas dessiné depuis 5 jours.

-Comment ca se fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, à chaque fois que je prends mon bloc, je bloque, ca débloque et je ne peux pas dessiner.

-Tu bloque, ca débloque ? Sourit Sirius.

Elle sourit à son tour. Et ils continuèrent à parler durant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Morphée ne vienne les recueillir en son sein. (**NdL : Oui je sais Morphée est un Dieu et non une déesse, mais c'est une expression**)

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent l'haleine puante et l'oeil vif comme le fit remarquer la brune en s'étirant longuement.

-On va pas trop en demander non plus. Lui répondit le brun dont les cheveux formaient à présent sur le sommet de son crâne ce qui ressemblait à un nid.

Mahaut tenta vaguement de lui aplanir les cheveux mais abandonna vite l'idée, elle alla prendre sa douche et croisa James en chemin.

-T'aurait pu venir me réveiller le premier.

-Hein ? Ouais désolé. Mais t'es déjà prêt ?

-Ouais une course à faire vite fait.

Mahaut retourna dans sa chambre et se prépara en vue de la journée à venir. Elle enfila un jean, un tee shirt à manches longues bleu marine et un autre plus large et à manches courtes gris à l'effigie des Rolling Stones, groupe de rock moldu.

Elle retrouva les autres à 10 heures autour de la table du petit déjeuner. James était revenu et ne fit aucune allusion à sa sortie.

Peter , Sirius et James expliquèrent le déroulement de la journée qui allait suivre et mirent en pratique leurs explications.

-C'est très simple. On a inventorié et répertorié tout les Cap/Pas Cap possibles. Ils ont été écrit sur des morceaux de papier qui ont eux même été placés dans cette jarre, derrière nous.

Sirius marqua une pause théâtrale pour que tout le monde regarde bien la dite jarre, en terre cuite peinte de noire et James embraya.

-Vous allez tous plonger la main dans cette autre jarre. James désigna un autre récipient peint en noir et reprit. Et vous en tirerez un objet que vous garderez toute la journée avec vous et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on décide que c'est fini.

-Prendre l'objet revient à accepter un contrat. Celui de tout accepter.

Peter frissonna quand Sirius appuya sur le mot "tout". Ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

-Ensuite vous serez averti magiquement.

-Si vous voulez bien, nous allons procéder à l'attribution des objets.

Sirius présenta la jarre à Lily qui était la plus proche de lui. Elle y plongea la main et en ressortit...

-Une paire de chaussettes ?

Remus en sortit une bague, Helen un badge des Honky Valley (groupe de rock sorcier), Mahaut une paire de lunettes, Peter un chapeau pointu, James une montre et Sirius une paire de gants.

-Oh May ca te va trop bien les lunettes !!! S'exclama Lily après que Mahaut ait mis les lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

-Oui je sais. Soupira Mahaut comme si c'était trop dur à vivre.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Bien maintenant ca peut commencer. Pourquoi on ne se mettrai pas au salon pour manger un peu ? Proposa James.

-James on sort de table !

-Mais Lily Jolie, une petite collation n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Répondit Sirius.

-Ca ne s'appelle pas une collation à...

Lily fut interrompue par une sorte de voix synthétique qui s'élevait de nulle part

James, cap ou pas cap de rester durant toute la collation sur les mains ?

-Pffff !!! Cap ! Soupira James en s'élançant pour se mettre sur les mains. Puis il marcha jusqu'au petit salon ou ils collationnèrent.

Dès la fin de la collation la montre de James s'illumina, lança une étincelle verte et la voix synthétique dit :

Cap

Alors les Maraudeurs s'installèrent à diverses activités. Et de temps en temps la voix lançait des messages tels que :

Mahaut, cap ou pas cap d'aller baigner tes pieds dans la mare pendant une heure ?

Pas cap

Sirius, cap ou pas cap d'aller pisser sur les gargouilles ?

Cap

Peter, cap ou pas cap de ne rien manger jusqu'au déjeuner ?

Pas cap

Helen, cap ou pas cap de ne parler qu'avec une voix de fausset ?

Pas cap

Lily, cap ou pas cap de ne marcher qu'à reculons ?

Cap

Remus, cap ou pas cap de te prendre pour une hyène jusqu'au déjeuner ?

Cap

Les parents de James en rentreraient que tard le soir, ils dînaient chez les parents de Remus, du coup les Maraudeurs avaient la maison pour eux tout seuls, et la voix synthétique se faisait entendre régulièrement, pour ne pas se faire oublier. Plus la nuit et la fin de soirée approchait et plus les questions de la voix devenaient intimes et personelles.

James, cap ou pas cap d'embrasser celle que tu aime ?

Pas cap

Les garçons, eux mêmes, en venaient à se demander d'ou étaient venues ces questions. Ils ne les avaient pas mises dans la jarre et à chaque fois qu'ils s'en approchaient la voix retentissaient et les envoyaient dans une autre pièce.

Quand l'horloge du petit salon, attenant à la chambre de Mahaut ou les filles s'étaient réfugiées, sonna une heure leurs objets envoyèrent des étincelles. Ce fut très étrange pour Lily de voir ses pieds jeter des étincelles.

Puis la voix annonça les scores.

Avec 57 Cap sur 58 réussis Sirius à gagné cette épreuve. Avec seulement 24 Cap réussis sur 39 Peter à perdu cette épreuve

Les Maraudeurs soufflèrent de soulagement quand leurs objets brillèrent et qu'il ne se passa plus rien par la suite. Mais ils eurent la flemme d'enlever leurs montres, chaussettes, ou autres accessoires et ils allèrent se coucher, sans un bruit, sans un mot, trop fatigués pour parler.

Le lendemain ils étaient censés partir du Manoir pour arriver à Londres à 9 heures mais Mahaut, traîna une fois de plus. Ils allaient passer la journée dans le Londres moldu sans baguettes. Lily et Sirius avaient prévu une nouvelle close à leur activité. Ils seraient là aussi en duos ou trios. Lily et Sirius avaient décidés qu'il valait mieux que Sirius soit avec Helen, que Mahaut soir avec James et Lily avec les deux autres. C'était, d'après elle, ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, pour tout le monde.

Ils étaient habillés à la moldu, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de l'ordinaire, mais Mahaut, Helen et Lily avait vraiment pris un soin particulier à leurs tenues.

La rousse portait un pull à col danseuse gris avec un bermuda assez large en toile de coton noir avec des collants léopard et des ballerines de danseuse noire, que Mahaut lui avait rapporté de France, des Repetto. Elle avait enfilé le caban de Mahaut et portait dans ses boucles rousse un cerf tête noir. Et elle avait prit un sac à main léopard pour assortir à ses collants.

La blonde portait elle aussi des collants léopard, sous un short noir, avec le tee-shirt de Lily à l'effigie des Who et un gilet noir. Au pied elle portait des bottes de motard et elle avait enroulé autour de son cou, une longue écharpe noire que sa soeur lui avait tricoté pour l'hiver, à son bras elle avait accroché un petit sac à main vert.

La brune portait sur les nez les lunettes qu'elle avait du porter pour le jeu de la veille et elle avait enfilé une robe pull noire avec elle aussi des collants léopards mais sans pieds avec des ballerines rouges. Dans ses cheveux un serre tête rouge, sur ses lèvres du lipstick rouge sang et dans sa main une pochette rouge.

-Lily tu te souviens qu'on avait dit qu'il fallait qu'on soit sur le chemin à 9 heures ? Demanda Sirius alors que les filles venaient d'arriver devant la cheminée.

-Sirius fait pas le rabat joie ! Il n'est que 9 heures 17. Soupira Mahaut.

Sirius allait rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant alors Lily prit la paroles.

-Donnez moi vos baguettes s'il vous plaît. Bien. Dit Lily alors qu'elle tenait dans sa main les baguettes magiques de ses amis. Nous allons aller sur le chemin et de là nous sortirons pour aller dans Londres en restant en binômes ou trinôme. Voilà de l'argent moldu que je suis allée échanger grâce à James. Vous avez 50 £ chacun. C'est une somme assez importante. Si vous ne dépensez pas tout. Rapportez la monnaie nous la ré-échangerons. Bien je crois que tout est dit. Mahaut à son miroir, Sirius aussi et James m'a passé le sien si on veut rester en contact. Et au cas ou Mahaut et Sirius ont leurs ardoises. J'ai tout dit ? Demanda la rousse à Sirius qui comptait sur ses doigts pour vérifier que la rousse n'avait sauté aucun point.

-Ouaip. On y va.

Ils passèrent dans la cheminée après que Lily ait mis les baguettes dans une boîte et qu'elle les ait glissées dans son sac à main.

Une fois à Londres ils se séparèrent. Lily entreprit de faire visiter la ville à Remus et Peter alors que James et Mahaut allèrent directement se poser dans un café pendant que Helen et Sirius les imitaient mais dans un autre café, afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

-Alors Sirius. Parlons. Dit Helen solennellement après avoir commandé une orange pressée et des toasts.

-De quoi veux tu qu'on parle ? Demanda Sirius attendant de voir ou voulait en venir la blonde.

-De toi, Sirius. Répondit sérieusement la jeune fille.

-De moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Sirius. Tu n'es pas amoureux de Katie, je le sais, ne le nie pas. Dit t-elle alors qu'il allait l'interrompre. Tu l'aime peut être, mais tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, alors qu'elle si. Elle est amoureuse de toi et elle t'aime. Et c'est mon amie. Par pitié ne la fait pas souffrir.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Non seulement tu es aveugle mais en plus tu es stupide... Soupira la Gryffondor avant de boire son jus d'orange à petites gorgées.

-Parlons de toi, plutôt. Dit le Maraudeur précipitamment alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

-Je t'écoutes.

-Ou en es tu avec... Jackson, non c'est pas ça... Sirius sembla réfléchir un long moment. Justin ! Le brun avait l'air fier de sa réponse.

-Il s'appelle Julian. Soupira la blonde avec lassitude.

-Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Moi même je me trompe dans son prénom, mais je suis bien avec lui. Je pense quand même que je vais rompre avant qu'il ne s'attache trop à moi.

-Tu es extremement illogique dans tes raisonnements tu le sait ? Demanda le brun.

-Oui. C'est un des traits Greengrass que j'ai hérité de mon cher Papa. Souffla la jeune fille avec une pointe d'acidité dans la voix.

Sirius n'ajouta rien et se demanda ce que faisait Katie au moment présent. Elle devait voir de la famille et ensuite elle verrait Polly, était t-elle déjà avec sa meilleure amie ? Puis il se demanda comment ca se passait pour les autres, et ce que James et Mahaut pouvaient bien trouver à se dire. C'était étrange, Lily avait trouvé préférable que Mahaut soit avec James plutôt qu'avec lui. Etais-ce plus pour ne pas être avec James ou pour que May ne soit pas avec lui ? Il se posait trop de questions ca en devenait lassant.

Alors que lui se posait des tonnes de questions ce n'était pas du tout le cas des deux autres qui riaient comme des petits fous, retombés en enfance.

-Oh et tu te souviens de cette fois au Ministère ou on s'était caché dans les archives et ou tu avais fait tombé toute les dossiers d'une étagère ? Demanda Mahaut à James en riant.

-Qu'est ce que mes parents m'avaient engueulés ! Ils étaient les seuls avec tes parents à avoir compris que c'était nous !!!

-Oh oui j'me souviens et même que ma mère m'avait engueulée parce que je t'avais pas empêché d'y aller.

-C'était trop drôle. Et la fois ou tu a cassé la poignée du bureau du Ministre.

-J'avais pas fait exprès ! Elle m'était restée dans la main ! Et puis c'était ma première révélation, alors hein !

-Ah ouais ? J'me souvenais pas que c'était ta première. T'es sure que t'en avait pas eu d'autres avant ?

-Certaine. Toi je me souviens, c'en est à se pisser dessus.

-J'me souviens pas... Raconte. Dit le brun.

-Tu te souviens pas ? On était au Ministère dans la garderie et t'a déclenché une crise de larme à toutes les nurses parce qu'elles refusaient que tu joue avec les fausses baguettes magiques. Ta mère était comme une dingue ! On avait quoi... 4 ans, peut être 5.

-Hum... Précoce.

Mahaut éclata de rire. Se rappeler de bons souvenirs avec les gens qu'on aime était toujours agréable. A cette pensée l'esprit de Mahaut divagua et se perdit pour arriver vers le jour ou elle avait longtemps discuté avec Sirius de leurs souvenirs communs.

Alors qu'elle était perdue Mahaut se retrouva face à elle même. Elle était conscient de s'être perdue mais cela ne la ramena pas pour autant dans la réalité. Avec toute la détermination dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle revint dans le monde réel.

-J'me suis perdue longtemps ? Elle demanda au brun en s'excusant.

-Non. A peine 3 ou 4 minutes. La rassura le Gryffondor en lui frottant le dos.

-Ca commence à me saouler ! Soupira la jeune fille en se levant.

-On y va ? J'suis sure qu'y a pleins de trucs qui nous appellent.

-Justement j'entendais une petite boutique de fringues que tu adorerais.

-Ah oui ? Mahaut prit son ami par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Le chapitre est assez court mais je manque un peu d'imagination.

Prochain Chapitre : On Ne Reste Pas...


	35. On Ne Reste Pas

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Stevan Tambler.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Après les premières activités sur le Chemin de Traverse, les Maraudeurs se retrouvent de nouveau en groupe pour faire un Cap / Pas Cap, puis ils se séparent encore, mais cette fois dans le Londres moldu. Alors que certains ont le droit à une visite guidée de la ville certain se rappellent des souvenirs et d'autres ont des discussions sérieuses.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 35 : On Ne Reste Pas... **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

La fin de la semaine approcha à grands pas et avec elle, les activités se succédaient. La plus mémorable fut la soirée _Je n'ai jamais..._ Les Maraudeurs se révélèrent des secrets qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit et les langues se délièrent encore plus après que James ait ramené une bouteille de whisky irlandais, piquée dans la réserve de son père.

-A moi ! S'exclama Helen. Je n'ai jamais... été amoureux d'un de mes amis.

James fut le premier à boire mais cela ne surpris personne. Sauf que en posant cette question la blonde espérait que Lily, Mahaut ou Sirius ouvrirait les yeux et boiraient eux aussi mais à la place de ces trois là ce fut Remus qui but. Les autres ouvrirent les yeux du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, c'est à dire laborieusement vu leur état, mais ne posèrent pas de question.

-Je n'ai jamais... Murmura Remus. fait un truc énorme pour mes amis. Il tangua d'avant en arrière pendant un cours instant.

Puis tout le monde but. Mahaut, Sirius, James et Lily remplirent leurs verres qui étaient vides.

-Vous croyez pas qu'on a trop bu ? Demanda Lily en se levant pour aller chercher une autre bouteille dans l'armoire de James.

-Tant qu'on ramperas par terre pour aller aux toilettes, nan. Souffla James de son haleine chargée de bourbon et de whisky. Allez, à moi. Je n'ai jamais eu le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un. Amicalement comme amoureusement. Précisa t-il en tanguant dangereusement sur la gauche.

Il fut là encore le premier à boire imité assez vite par Mahaut et Sirius. Dans le genre un peu trop imbibée Mahaut battait des records. Elle avait comencé dès le début de la soirée à carburer au whisky et ca lui étais plutôt fatal. Elle n'avait pas la carrure des garçons, ni la résistance de Lily ou l'habitude de Helen face à la boisson.

-Allez série je n'ai jamais montré ma culotte en public.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire et burent d'un même trait la fin de leurs verres, qu'elles remplirent sur le champ.

Remus hocqueta attrapa la bouteille se resservit lui aussi et dit.

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureux.

James, Remus et Sirius furent les seuls à boire. Ce qui surpris les garçons mais au moment ou ils allaient parler, le père de James entra dans la chambre pour leur demander de faire moins de bruit avant que Harper ne vienne les voir.

-Par tout les mages. S'exclama t-il en silence, pour ne pas rameuter Harper. Mais James ce sont mes bouteilles de whisky et de bourbon.

-Désolé P'pa on avait plus de bièraubeurres et ils sont excellents tes alcools.

-Chut James baisse d'un ton ou ta mère va venir. Je vais lancer un sorts d'insonorisation à notre chambre pour que ta mère n'entende rien en attendant ne soyez pas saouls pour le déjeuner de demain.

-Le sacro saint déjeuner du vendredi midi ! Hocqueta James alors que son père sortait en refermant la porte précautionneusement derrière lui.

Les Maraudeurs étaient plus ou moins frais le lendemain midi, étant donné qu'il ne restait plus à James suffisamment de sucres magiques ils avaient du les couper en deux, ce qui réduisait l'effet magique du condiment. Harper prit leur manque de vitalité pour de la fatigue. Fatigue d'avoir fait tellement de jeux durant ces vacances. Quand ils firent leurs bagages sous l'impulsion de Remus qui surveillait tout ça, les filles eurent l'idée de réduire leurs affaires afin de prendre moins de place dans leurs malles, étant donné, qu'elle avaient fait le plein de vêtements, costumes de bals, et autres bijoux ou accessoires leurs malles étaient pleines.

James avait usé du sortilège pour réduire la robe qu'il avait achetée pour Lily. Il l'avait cachée et lui offrirait pour son anniversaire. Ca serait le premier cadeau qu'il lui ferait. Jusqu'à cette année, ils n'avaient pas été assez proche pour qu'il ose lui offrir un cadeau, ce gueux. (comme l'appelaient Mahaut et Sirius).

Le soir ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire de James, celui ci l'avait complètement oublié et durant toute la journée et même durant toutes les vacances ni ses amis ni ses parents n'y avaient fait une seule fois allusion, aussi fut il surpris quand ses parents l'appelèrent au rez de chaussée, une demi heure avant l'heure du repas et qu'ils lui tendirent un paquet dès qu'il arriva dans le hall.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda t-il suspicieux.

-Ouvre. Lui dit sa mère dans un sourire ému. Son fils unique fêtait ses 17 ans, il était majeur.

-Mais pourquoi vous m'offrez un cadeau ?

Peter, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Helen et Mahaut étaient descendus silencieusement et s'étaient assis dans l'escalier, ou James ne pouvait pas les voir.

-Mais James, tu a 17 ans aujourd'hui. Lui dit son père.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclamèrent ses amis en se levant tous de l'escalier et en tendant leurs cadeaux à James. Sirius et mahaut avaient jetés quelques sorts et des confettis tombèrent sur James.

-Merde !

-Jamie ! Le reprit sa mère.

-Merci. Je m'y attendais pas. Faites péter les cadeaux ! Dit t-il en ouvrant le paquet de ses parents.

Ces derniers lui offraient le tout dernier Brossdur 5. Le top du top en modèle de balai. Sirius, Remus et Peter s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un livre de sortilèges très ancien et très ravageur. Helen, Lily et Mahaut s'étaient elles aussi cotisées mais pour lui offrir un véritable vif d'or en or et aux ailes en plumes de colombe. Cela coûtait une véritable fortune et James le savait. Il remercia ses amis et tout le monde passa à table. L'elfe de maison des Potter s'était surpassé et leur avait fait un dîner digne des jours de fête.

Le lendemain à la gare, les adolescents dirent au revoir aux parents de James et montèrent dans la locomotive rouge, les filles prirent un wagon et les garçons un autre mais Mahaut retrouva Katie et Polly, Remus et Lily retrouvèrent les préfets et Helen retrouva son pigeon. Mahaut discuta longuement de ses vacances et des vacances de ses amies avec ses compagnes de chambre.

Katie était allée dans sa famille, Polly aussi, puis les deux s'étaient retrouvées dans le manoir des Grands Parents de Polly. Elle vivait avec eux maintenant que ses parents étaient morts. Polly allait beaucoup mieux à présent et surtout elle réussissait à parler de ses parents, chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire encore quelques mois plus tôt. Elle voulait se battre pour ses parents, et sa petite soeur et devenir Auror, elle voulait juste prendre sa revanche.

Lily trouva Noé dans un couloir et ils s'isolèrent dans un wagon vide pour discuter et se raconter leurs vacances. Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment de leurs vacances et Lily essaya de rendre Noé jaloux.

-Ca ne te rend pas jaloux que je sois allée chez James Potter, que j'ai dormi dans la chambre à côté de la sienne pendant une semaine

-Lily, on va pas se disputer pour ça... Tenta Noé pour radoucir l'humeur de sa petite amie.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas Noé ? Cria Lily sans s'en rendre compte. On ne se dispute jamais. Ce n'est pas normal ! Tout les couples normaux se disputent mais pas nous ! Pas nous et c'est pas normal Noé ! Tu ne t'énerves jamais quoique je fasse, tu pourrais me surprendre en train d'embrasser un autre garçon que tu chercherais juste à comprendre sans même t'énerver.

-Ca en servirais à rien.

-Bien sur que ca servirais ! J'ai besoin que tu t'énerves par moment, et j'ai besoin que tu m'engueules quand je dépasse les bornes. J'ai besoin que tu sois jaloux, tu comprends ?

Lily s'était un peu radoucie, il fallait que Noé comprenne ou alors ca ne pourrait plus marcher.

-Mais je ne comprends pas ce besoin que tu as de vouloir que je m'énerve Lily. Nous ne sommes pas un couple normal, je croyais qu'on n'avaient pas besoin de ça... Dit Noé d'une voix calme.

Lily grogna se leva et quitta le compartiment telle une furie. Noé la rattrappa dans le couloir.

-Lily ou tu vas ? Pourquoi tu pars ?

-Je pars parce que sinon je pourrais te dire des choses que je ne penses pas vraiment sous l'impulsion de ma très vive colère et qui, je pense, te feraient du mal. Donc je pars. Lily s'en alla furieuse.

Noé n'avais rien compris, contrairement à ce que Lily croyait. La jeune fille s'isola dans un compartiment vide, qu'elle verrouilla d'un sort. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée et le fait que seulement une partie de l'école soit partie en vacances l'avantageait car une bonne partie des compartiments étaient vides.

Mahaut, Katie et Polly parlaient des nombreux cours qu'elles allaient avoir et des ASPICs qui approchaient quand Helen ouvrit la porte et la referma avec grand bruit. Elle s'assit ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur la banquette et s'exclama.

-Oh les filles vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'entendre !

-Vas y balance ! Dit Katie, qui partageait avec Helen un goût prononcé pour les rumeurs et autres racontars.

-J'écoutais par hasard une discussion entre plusieurs garçons de Gryffondors, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle quand je les ait entendu aborder un sujet tout à fait intéressant.

-Viens au fait. La pressa Katie.

-Et bien il se trouve qu'ils font un classement des plus belles filles du collège... Et vous devinerez jamais quoi.

-Helen accouche ou je te torture ! La pressa encore plus Katie.

Narcissa, Liz et Lynn entrèrent à ce moment là dans le compartiment et il fallu que Helen recommence son récit au plus grand désarroi de Katie.

-J'ai accidentellement déclenché un coup de vent qui a fait s'envoler le parchemin sur lequel ils avaient tous écrits, je l'ai démultiplié et je me suis caché et ils sont retournés chercher leur parchemin mais j'en ai une copie.

-Fais voir ! Dirent les cinq autres d'une même voix sous le regard amusé de Narcissa.

-Tut tut tut ! On attend Lily. Helen jubilait de son pouvoir sur les filles, tout ça à cause d'un morceau de papier.

-Helen ! S'exclamèrent Katie et Elisabeth, qui adorait elle aussi les potins et les rumeurs.

Les filles attendirent un peu en menaçant de torturer Helen, en essayant de lui arracher la feuille des mains, et en essayant de l'attirer magiquement à elles, mais après de nombreux échecs en un temps records elles décidèrent de partir à la recherche de la rousse, qui semblait s'être volatilisée.

Un peu plus tôt, les Maraudeurs avaient été conviés par Tristan et ses amis à venir élire les plus belles filles du collège dans le compartiment des préfets. Ils s'y étaient rendus de bonne grace. Votre pour les plus jolies filles n'était pas ce qu'il ya avait de plus désagréable et ils n'avaient plus rien à faire. Personne ne voulait jouer aux échecs contre Remus, personne ne voulait aider Peter à réviser, James lisait des articles du Quidditch Magasine qu'il avait déjà lu des milliers de fois et Sirius s'ennuyait, même faire danser la javanaise à ses poils de bras ne l'intéressait plus depuis une bonne demi heure.

Quand ils étaient arrivés dans le compartiment l'ami de Tristan avec lequel Elisabeth sortait, prit la parole.

-Bien. On s'ennuyaient apparemment tous, ce qui est une bonne chose puisque nous sommes tous réunis ici. Je pense que le sujet vous intéresse. C'est pour ça qu'on à eu l'idée de faire une mini élection des plus jolies filles du collège et, puisque jamais Dumbledore n'accepterais que nous fassions une chose pareille, élire entre nous la plus belle fille du collège. Nous savons déjà que le sujet va porter à discussion c'est pourquoi vous allez tous pouvoir soumettre un nom que Trist' notera sur une feuille ensuite on comptabiliseras ou nan j'ai une meilleure idée, les compartiments autour sont libres, vous avez qu'à prendre des parchemins vous notez les 5 plus jolies filles de Poudlard plus celle que vous trouvez la plus belle et ensuite on vient vous chercher, on fait les comptes et on donne les résultats. Ca vous va ? Demanda Samuel.

Les garçons acquiescèrent et allèrent chercher des parchemins sur lesquelles ils inscrivirent plusieurs noms. Après quinzes minutes, Samuel et 3 de ses amis allèrent chercher les parchemins et les amenèrent à Tristan qui reporta les noms et le nombre de voies. Cependant il se perdit dans le compte alors Remus suggéra de fusionner les parchemins de tout le monde en un seul.

Ce fut Sirius qui s'y colla, comme il s'y était collé pour la carte des Maraudeurs mais ça personne ne le dit. Puis il le tendit à Tristan, Samuel et leurs amis, mais un coup de vent le fit s'envoler. James qui était le plus proche de la porte qui était restée entrouverte, le ramassa et referma correctement la porte du compartiment. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil. Leurs noms étaient affichés à côté des noms des filles pour lesquelles ils avaient votées. Tout le monde pouvait savoir qui avait voté pour qui. Il fit part de sa remarque à Tristan. Ce dernier lança alors un sort au parchemin et tout les noms s'ordonnèrent.

Pendant qu'elles cherchaient Lily, les filles, qui étaient restées groupées, établissaient elles aussi leurs classements mais elles n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord. Mahaut plaçait James et Sirius en tête, Elisabeth plaçait Samuel, Polly Tristan... etc.

Finalement Mahaut partit à la recherche de la rousse, de son côté.

Cela fut payant. Elle trouva un compartiment fermé à clef et dont la fenêtre de la porte avait été opacifiée.

-Lily Rachel Evans, je me doute que si tu es ici c'est parce que tu a besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir mais s'il te plaît, laisse moi entrer.

-Va t'en. Dit Lily depuis son compartiment.

Juste à l'entendre Mahaut comprit tout. Elle se laissa tomber et s'assit dos à la porte.

-Lily, ma fleur de nénuphar, s'il te plaît ouvre moi. Je sais que là maintenant tout de suite à ce moment précis, tu es comme moi, assise par terre le dos à cette fichue porte. Je sais aussi que tu a vu Noé et que ca n'a pas du se passer comme tu le souhaitais. Je sais que tu a besoin de faire le point, mais moi si je veux t'aider j'ai besoin d'être en face de toi.

-Lève toi. Lui dit Lily alors que Mahaut l'entendait se relever.

La rousse ouvrit le compartiment et laissa entrer la brune. Mahaut s'assit simplement en face de Lily entre les deux banquettes et attendit qu'elle parle.

-Il n'est même pas jaloux.

-Lil'... Commença Mahaut.

-Il a même pas réagi quand je lui ai dit que j'avais passé la semaine chez James, que j'étais allée dans sa chambre, que j'avais dormi dans la chambre collée à la sienne, que j'avais mangé avec lui, il à rien dit. pas un mot, pas un soupir. Il est amorphe de réaction. On ne s'est même pas engueulés ! Il n'est pas normal.

-Lily...

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, peut être que je vais faire une pause. Je pense qu'on à besoin de faire une pause.

-Si c'est que tu pense le mieux... Fais le. Dit simplement mahaut en se relevant.

Helen et les autres ouvrirent à ce moment là, la porte du compartiment.

-Oh Lilou tu es là ! S'exclama Helen.

-Ca te surprend ? Demanda la rousse en haussant les sourcils.

-Bon maintenant qu'on a trouvées Lily, tu nous lis cette putain de liste ! Menaça Katie.

-Bah nan. On va retourner dans notre compartiment.

-Grrrr ! Katie tourna les talons furieuse, et partit la première. Elle retourna dans le compartiment et fut suivie par Polly et Narcissa.

Les 5 autres tombèrent nez à nez avec les Maraudeurs qui leurs demandèrent ce qu'elles faisaient dans ce couloir toutes les 5. Helen lui dit qu'elle venaient de s'acheter des bonbons et des confiseries.

-A cinq ? Demanda Sirius avec un air narquois.

-Elles ne se mettaient pas d'accord alors elles sont venues avec moi. Dit Lynn, qui, décidément mentait comme elle respirait.

-Vous faisiez quoi là ? Demanda James.

-on retournait au compartiment.

-Vous avez acheté quoi ? Demanda Remus soupçonneux qui sentait que les filles lui mentaient.

-Finalement de tout. Dit Helen en sortant quelques confiseries de ses poches alors que Liz et Lynn l'imitaient. Mahaut avait deux chocogrenouille dans la poche et les sortis elle aussi.

-On peux venir avec vous ? Demanda James.

-Non. Répondit simplement mais fermement Lily.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda encore le Maraudeur.

-Quand cesseras tu de te prendre pour le centre du monde ? Soupira Lily en passant son chemin pour retourner au compartiment, mais elle ne savait pas dans lequel étaient ses amies alors ces dernières se dépêchèrent de la suivre.

Une fois dans le compartiment. Helen ré-expliqua toute l'histoire à Lily alors que Katie et Liz s'impatientaient sérieusement. Polly et Lynn étaient elles aussi grandement intéressées.

-Allez lis nous cette feuille ca m'intéresse. Dit Lily qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

-On devrait se changer d'abord. Dit Narcissa exprès pour énerver ses amies.

Lily acquiesça et les huit filles se changèrent en vitesse puis Helen verrouilla la porte et insonorisa le compartiment avant de sortir une feuille de parchemin de son poche.

-Je lis tout le monde ou juste les plus intéressants pour nous ? Demanda la blonde avant de commencer à lire.

-Que ceux qui nous mentionnent. Répondit Polly. On lira les autres après.

-De la cinquième vers la première plus la plus belle, Julian Preston : Cherry Sue Chester, Maya Bedingfield, Katie Paul, Elisabeth Arès, Maisy Osborne et Helen Greengrass. Enonça calmement Helen mais avec une pointe de fierté de la taille du Mont Blanc dans la voix. Noé Adamus n' a donné qu'un nom : le tien Lil'. Samuel Fieldman : Maya Bedingfield, Lynn Meyer, Lily Evans, Polly Vandeys, Mahaut Barlow et Elisabeth Arès.

-Pour le moment aucune septième année n'a été citée. Remarqua Narcissa.

-Tu oublie Cherry Sue. Corrigea Liz.

-Ah oui cette cruche...

-Tristan Weasley : Katie Paul, Lily Evans, Elisabeth Arès, Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, et Polly Vandeys. Jeremiah Schmidt n'a cité que ton nom Mahaut. James Potter : Helen Greengrass, Maya Bedingfield, Katie Paul, Polly Vandeys, Mahaut Barlow et Lily Evans. Sirius Black : Polly Vandeys, Maya Bedingfield, Helen Greengrass, Lily Evans, Katie Paul et Mahaut Barlow. Remus Lupin : Liz, Maya, ensuite y a Mahaut, Helen et Lily à égalité et en premier Lynn.

Les filles commentaient les liste à chaque fois, d'autant plus que Helen laissait de grands silences pour faire son effet. Ce qui, bien entendu, marchait à merveille.

-Et enfin la liste que je trouve personnellement la plus intéressante...

-Bon tu nous la ponds ta liste ! S'exclama Katie.

-Celle de Stevan Tambler.

-Ce beau gosse de 7e ? Demanda Katie.

-C'est un ami de Tristan, il est très gentil.

-Et très beau ! Rajouta Helen. Enfin bref. Toujours en partant du 5 vers le 1 pour arriver au best : Lynn... Katie... Helen... Maya... Lily... et number one...

Helen marqua une longue pause théâtrale, qui parut bien trop longue aux yeux de ses amies.

-... Mahaut !

-Quoi ? S'exclama cette dernière. Tu nous la ponds ta number one, au lieu de me crier dessus.

-Mais c'est toi la number one, banane !

-Impossible. Rétorqua Mahaut.

-En faisant les comptes c'est toi la plus belle fille du collège. Enfin dans ce qui nous intéresse. Tu a 7 voies, dont 3 en tant que la plus belle fille de Poudlard par les deux batteurs de Gryffondors, et 3 en tant que la plus jolie par Remus, James et Samuel. Dit Katie après un moment et après avoir lu le parchemin.

-Je ne nie pas ça. mais c'est impossible que Stevan m'ait classée comme la plus belle !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Mais comment un mec comme Tambler pourrait me remarquer ?

-Par Merlin, Mahaut Colombe Barlow tu es désespérante.

-Il te plait ? Demanda Lily soudainement.

-Il est très beau? Reconnu simplement Mahaut sans en dire plus.

-On peut dire que tu a un faible pour les joueurs de Quidditch et plus particulièrement pour les batteurs. Ton meilleur ami est batteur, tu es sorti avec un batteur et un batteur te plait. Et en plus de ça ton autre meilleur ami est poursuiveur et capitaine. Remarqua Lynn.

Les 8 filles éclatèrent de rire et bientôt le train ralentit. Les filles enlevèrent les sorts de protections du compartiment, ramassèrent leurs affaires et sortirent du train.

Sur le quai elles retrouvèrent les Maraudeurs et montèrent dans des calèches, de retour dans le hall Helen soupira.

-Que c'est bon de retrouver Poudlard.

-Quoi ca te plaisait pas chez moi ? Dit James d'un ton menaçant.

-James c'était très bien mais j'ai besoin de mon dortoir, de ma chambre avec mes amies, ma salle de bains de filles, et mon intimité entre filles. Et ca je l'avais moyen chez toi, Jamie.

James se détendit et ils allèrent dîner. Ils s'installèrent tous à leurs tables. Liz, Lynn et Cissa chez les Serdaigles. Tristan, Samuel et Stevan qui étaient avec Katie et Polly avec leurs autres amis de 7e, Katie et Polly à côté, et encore à côté d'eux les Maraudeurs.

Helen n'arrêta pas de surveiller Stevan du repas donnant des coups de pieds à Mahaut à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de manger, Mahaut demanda à Helen de l'accompagner à la Salle des profs pour qu'elle y récupère un livre que Mac Go lui avait confisqué et qu'elle devait avoir le droit de récupérer ce jour là. Dès qu'elles sortirent de la Grande Salle, la brune frappa Helen.

-Hey ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Tu m'a frappé durant tout le repas, en me donnant des coups de pieds sous la table.

-Mais c'est normal c'était à chaque fois que Stevan te regardait !

-Oui je sais tu me l'a déjà dit tout à l'heure seulement quand je le regardait après chaque coup de pieds que tu me donnais il ne regardait pas et ses potes ont du me prendre pour une conne parce que tu me frappais tout le temps donc je regardais trop souvent quelqu'un que je ne regardait pas plus que ça avant !

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Oui je sais, ne dites rien... Mais c'est juste pour amorcer el chapitre suivant et ce qui va se passer ensuite...

Note de L'auteur 2 : je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes... Laissez au moins votre mail... Message pour Hanane... Si tu commences toi aussi à te mettre en anonyme j'fais comment hein ? LOL.

Note de L'auteur 3 : Désolé, désolé, désolé du retard ! C'est pas ma faute à moi c'est celle de Ovide !

Prochain Chapitre : Ce Qui Nous Arrive.


	36. Ce Qui Nous Arrive

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Stevan Tambler.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Sur le chemin du retour, dans le Poudlard express, Lily se pose des questions mais n'obtiens pas les réponses qu'elle attendait, les Maraudeurs votent et les Maraudeuses s'amusent.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 36 : Ce Qui Nous Arrive. **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Le lendemain James convia Helen (et si Lily acceptait de venir pourquoi pas...) a venir regarder l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il avait besoin des conseils de Helen et de son oeil critique.

Il faillit en tomber du banc quand Lily lui demanda pourquoi il ne lui demandait jamais à elle directement si elle voulait venir le voir jouer au Quidditch. Il lui demanda et elle accepta. Là, il faillit en avaler sa langue et faire une crise cardiaque. Sirius et Remus durent lui jeter deux carafes de jus de citrouille au visage pour qu'il revienne à la réalité. Entre temps Lily était partie.

-J'ai rêvé ou j'ai pas rêvé ? Elle a bien dit qu'elle voulait venir regarder le Quidditch ?

-T'a pas rêvé et elle va venir avec Mahaut et Helen.

-Hey les gars on à un problème. Dit Stevan en se laissant tomber sur le banc de la Grande Salle en face des Maraudeurs. Tristan et Samuel se laissèrent tomber de chaque côté du batteur de Gryffondor.

-On ne peut avoir aucun problème en ce moment présent. Dit James avec un sourire grand comme une banane sur le visage.

-Les Serpentards vont venir nous regarder ce soir à l'entraînement.

-Ok, on a un problème. Synthétisa James.

Stevan leur raconta comment il avait appris l'information et ce qu'il avait appris d'autre, notamment qu'ils avaient l'intention d'analyser leur technique.

-C'est pire que ça mais on va s'en sortir. Je vous expliquerais tout ce soir dans le vestiaire en attendant faîtes comme si vous ne savez rien, soyez juste un peu plus prudents quand vous croisez des Serpentards.

Les Maraudeurs quittèrent la table du petit déjeuner et se rendirent en cours. Les filles étaient déjà installées dans la salle de cours, les garçons avaient eu du mal à se lever, et reprendre le rythme.

Tous les profs qu'ils eurent durant la journée les rappella à l'ordre, les examens arrivaient et ils devaient réviser car cela les préparerait à leurs ASPICs.

Le soir Mahaut, Helen, et Lily se rendirent au terrain de Quidditch. Elles se placèrent dans la tribune des Gryffondors et Mahaut appella l'équipe.

-Si vous voulez embrasser des jolies filles ramenez vos balais ! Ordonna t-elle, alors que l'équipe volait depuis 5 minutes.

L'équipe arriva devant les filles et James prit la parole.

-Qui est la première fille qui m'embrasse ? Demanda le Capitaine en souriant goguenard.

-Qu'est ce que les Serpentards font dans leur tribune ? Demanda la brune.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient nous regarder. Mais Tambler les a entendu dire autre chose.

-BON VOUS JOUEZ ! Cria le Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard depuis sa tribune.

-Tambler raconte leur, Patmol et les autres venez avec moi. On va aller parler à ces connards de Serpentards.

James vola jusqu'à l'autre côté du terrain avec son équipe et s'arrêta devant l'équipe des verts et argents. Pendant ce temps là, Stevan raconta ce qu'il avait entendu aux filles, à Remus et Peter.

-Ils veulent analyser notre jeu et nous avoir et si possible essayer d'analyser nos problèmes de jeu et les accentuer par je ne sais quel procédé parce que j'étais trop loin je n'ai pas entendu la suite.

Stevan retourna au centre du terrain et les Gryffondors recommencèrent à jouer. Après la séance, James rentra au château avec Lily pour savoir ce qu'elle en avait pensé, Sirius avec Helen, Peter et Remus. Et Mahaut remontait au château avec Stevan. Tout le reste de l'équipe et leurs amis s'étaient arrangés pour les laisser seuls tout les 2.

-On dirait qu'ils en font exprès hein ? Demanda le 7e année alors qu'ils étaient les derniers à remonter au château.

-On dirait oui.

-Potter, Black et Lupin nous ont dit qu'il était possible que vous ayez eu connaissance de la liste.

-Hum.

-Ils nous avaient prévenus.

-C'était très flatteur. Merci. Dit simplement Mahaut alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall.

Un grand rassemblement avait lieu autour du panneau d'affichage. La moitié de l'école, dont une grande partie de 5e, 6e et 7e année se tenaient devant essayant de lire ce qui y était écrit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mahaut à Lily en rejoignant ses amis, Stevan à côté d'elle.

-Je crois que Dumbledore à fait une annonce.

-Si c'est vraiment le cas, Albus refera une annonce au dîner. Dit James nonchalamment en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-James ou tu vas ? S'exclama Lily en restant sur place.

-Dans la Salle Commune.

-James on allait dîner !

James leva un regard étonné vers Lily et redescendit la volée de marche qu'il avait déjà monté puis entra dans la Grande Salle suivi de ses amis et de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Mahaut discutait toujours avec stevan de tout et de rien. Ils avaient abandonnés l'idée de discuter de la liste... jusqu'au discours de Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir à tous. Mes chers élèves j'ai appris qu'une étrange liste circulait dans notre bien-aimée Poudlard entre les mains d'un certain nombre d'élèves. J'ai moi même eu accès à cette liste que j'ai trouvée fort instructive. Ainsi un classement des plus jolies filles de cette école à été établi.

Stevan, Samuel, Tristan et les Maraudeurs s'intéressèrent de très près à ce qu'allait dire le Directeur, soit c'était très mauvais pour eux, soit au contraire c'était très bon.

-Et il se trouve que j'ai trouvé l'idée assez osée. Que des élèves osent faire ce genre de classement en comité réduit, dans le Poudlard Express... Je me suis dit que si ca intéressait certains élèves il se pouvait fortement que cela intéresse d'autres élèves. Donc j'ai décidé d'organiser deux votes. Un premier qui élirait les plus jolies élèves de ce collège et un autre qui concernerait les garçons...

Les Gryffondors soupirèrent soulagés.

-Bien Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté. Le dispositif sera mis en place dans la Salle de duel de l'autre côté du Hall, en face de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde connaît cette Salle vous pourrez voter dès demain et ce jusqu'au Vendredi 3 Mai. Les résultats seront annoncés le 5 Mai après le Bal qui sera donné suite à l'arrivée de l'exposition de Mahaut Barlow à Poudlard.

-Hum. Les Maraudeurs et les 7e années se regardèrent amusés puis Remus regarda les filles attentivement.

-Dites moi. Commença t-il.

-J'y suis pour rien ! Dirent les 5 d'une même voix en levant les mains signes de leur innocence.

-Laquelle de...

-C'est pas moi c'est elle ! Dirent t-elle en choeur en se désignant les unes les autres.

-Ok. Laisse tomber Lup' elle diront rien ce soir.

-Vous avez eu connaissance de la liste ? Demanda Tristan assis à côté de Polly comme à son habitude.

Les filles se concertèrent du regard un moment puis Helen hocha la tête et Katie prit la parole répondant aux garçons avides d'explications que c'était possible.

-Possible à combien ? Demanda Sirius.

-Peut être 50 . Répondit Mahaut dans un sourire avant de quitter la table.

-Hey tu va ou ? Lui demandèrent ses amies en se levant à leur tour.

-Dans le Dortoir, j'ai prévenu nos Serdaigles, on a une réunion ce soir, il faut que je le prépare.

-On viens avec toi. Dit Helen en parlant pour toutes.

Et les filles laissèrent là Samuel, Tristan, Stevan, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter dans une incompréhension totale, en quittant la Grande Salle sous les regards étonnés d'une partie des élèves.

Une fois sortie de la Grande Salle elles éclatèrent de rire rien qu'en repensant à la tête que faisait les garçons. Elles se rendirent dans leur dortoir en riant et en plaisantant beaucoup. Une fois dans leur chambre elles jetèrent les sorts habituels pour créer une vraie ambiance de filles. Bougies, rideaux, tapis en poils, plaids tout doux, et oreillers moelleux en plumes d'oies...

Lily redescendit un peu plus tard pour aller chercher les filles, le mot de passe avait changé dans la matinée. A peine sortie de la Salle Commune elle tomba nez à nez avec Potter, les Maraudeurs et les 7e années.

-Tu devrais pas rester là, on a malencontreusement fait exploser des Bombabouses dans l'aile ouest et Rusard est parti à notre recherche avec McAllistair. Dit James

-C'est malin ! Et je fais comment pour aller chercher les filles moi ?

-On est là, Lily Jolie. Dit Lynn en plantant un gros baiser sur la joue de son amie et de rentrer par le portrait ouvert immédiatement suivie par Narcissa et Elisabeth.

Les Serdaigles montèrent au dortoir et Lily les suivit quand elle réussit à décrocher son regard de celui de James. Elle secoua la tête dans les escaliers, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenais !

-Alors Princesse pourquoi tu nous a réunies ?

-J'avais envie d'une réunion, et ne m'appelle pas Princesse, _Lynette._

-Oh c'est bas ! C'est petit ! Petit petit petit ! S'exclama Lynn en pointant du doigt son amie.

Les autres qui assistaient à la scène, se marraient doucement tout en regardant la pseudo dispute des deux amies.

-Qu'est ce qui les fait rire les autres hyènes là, tu crois ? Demanda Mahaut à Lynn en regardant Lily, Narcissa, Elisabeth, Helen, Katie et Polly rire sous cape.

-J'en sais rien mais j'aime pas... Ca ! Dit Lynn en lançant un coussin sur les autres au moment ou elle prononçait le mot "ça"

S'ensuivit, bien sur, une fabuleuse bataille d'oreillers et quand elles furent trop fatiguées les filles se laissèrent tomber au sol sur les tapis moelleux en poils et en fourrure.

-J'aime vraiment trop ces tapis. Soupira Katie qui était enveloppée dans un plaid et allongée sur les tapis.

-J'aime mieux mon lit. Dit Lily.

Les filles se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent. Elles réunirent les lits de Katie, Lily et Mahaut et les fusionnèrent pour former un lit géant puis elles se couchèrent toutes dedans. Se racontant des secrets et des ragots.

-On n'est rentrées qu'hier et on a déjà plein de nouveaux ragots... Soupira Lily.

-Dont au moins la moitié sur Mahaut, et sur la liste. Dit Liz.

-Comment ça au moins la moitié sur moi ? Demanda Mahaut en se relevant sur ses coudes pour voir Liz au dessus de Lily et Katie.

-Bah oui, tout le collège sait que c'est toi qui a été élue la plus belle fille de Poudlard et surtout tout le monde sait qu'un rapprochement entre Stevan et toi est à prévoir.

-Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Polly alors que Mahaut se rallongeait.

-Je suis préfète je vous rappelle et surtout j'entends tout, parce que les gens pensent que je ne suis qu'une fille fade, et sans saveurs ils ne pensent pas que ca pourrait être dangereux de parler devant moi, je peux même être pire que Rita Skeeter quand je le veux !

-D'ailleurs je suis étonnée qu'on en ai pas encore entendu parler de celle là depuis la rentrée, elle doit avoir deux ou trois scoops intéressants ! Dit Helen.

-Tu continue à aller te fournir en scoop chez elle après ce qu'elle t'a fait ? S'exclama carrément Lily en se relevant dans le lit.

Helen se releva à son tour et dit alors à Lily que :

-C'est pas parce qu'elle m'a fait une crasse que je peux pas continuer à m'informer en ragot. Et pour mon cas j'ai juste été trop lente pour racheter une mauvaise info !

-Helen ! Elle t'a fait avoir une semaine entière de colles avec le professeur Mac Gonnagal !

Helen se rallongea imitée par Lily et les filles continuèrent à parler jusque tard dans la nuit. Parlant de ragots mais aussi de leurs peurs suites aux nouvelles attaques du Mage Noir, de leur avenir avec les ASPICs dans un an, de leurs béguins...

Le lendemain, une nouvelle dispute se déclencha, cette fois ci pour la salle de bain. A qui l'aurait la première...

-Non pas toi ! Tu passeras en dernière parce que tu mets toujours trop de temps pour te laver ! Dit Narcissa à Helen en la poussant pour essayer d'atteindre la porte après que Lily soit sortie.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est Mahaut d'abord qui mets le plus de temps !

Mahaut entra dans la dispute en se défendant et Lynn en profita pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

-C'est malin ! S'exclamèrent les trois en boudant.

-Allez y au chi fou mi ! Proposa Katie qui avait été la première à se laver.

Helen le fit en premier contre Narcissa. Elle perdit. Baguette contre Aura. Narcissa le fit ensuite contre Mahaut. Elle gagna. Baguette contre Parchemin. Il fallut ensuite que Mahaut et Helen s'affronte. Mahaut perdit à Parchemin contre Aura.

-C'est pas juste ! Tu passe trop de temps dans la salle de bain ! S'exclama la brune en pestant.

quand elles furent toutes propres après qu'Helen ait longuement monopolisée la salle de bain les filles descendirent petit déjeuner, sans prendre la peine d'attendre les Maraudeurs. Elisabeth et Polly retrouvèrent Samuel et Tristan dans la Salle Commune et elles descendirent avec leurs amies et accompagnées de Tristan et Samuel.

-Stevan est pas là ? Demanda Narcissa faussement innocemment.

-Nan. Mac Go l'a convoqué.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily.

-On sait pas. On suppose qu'il a encore du faire une connerie ou rater son devoir de Méta... Répondit Tristan nonchalamment en enserrant Polly par la taille.

-Ca ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça avec les attaques de Voldemort ? Demanda Helen.

-Non, parce que les parents de Stevan vivent en France depuis 3 ans. D'ailleurs évitez de lui en parler. Ajouta Samuel en ouvrant la porte de la Grande Salle pour laisser passer sa petite amie et ses amies.

Les Serdaigles rejoignirent leur table et les Maraudeuses s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles. Si Katie et Polly n'étaient pas entrées au sein des Maraudeurs elles faisaient assurément parties des Maraudeuses. Elles étaient tout le temps avec les Maraudeuses depuis que leurs amis de Serdaigle leur avaient dit qu'ils n'étaient pas des bouches trous et qu'ils en avaient marre d'être pris pour des moins que rien depuis qu'elles traînaient avec des Gryffondors. Elles avaient beau leur répondre qu'elles étaient à Gryffondor ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre.

-Hum... Vous savez ! Je crois qu'on devrait botter le derrière de ces connes de Serdaigles qui vous ont dit toutes ces conneries ! Dit Helen.

-Helen tu peux éviter de parler quand tu a la bouche pleine ? Demanda Polly en riant.

-Hum... Désolé. Dit Helen avant d'avaler sa bouchée de Porridge pour en ravaler une autre immédiatement après.

-Tu es presque aussi écoeurante que mon écoeurant petit copain. Dit Katie en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sirius qui protesta.

-Tu n'avais pas à te sentir obligé de recracher ton petit déjeuner sur nous Patmol. Signala James.

Et comme d'habitude ce fut une joyeuse cohue à la table des Gryffondors durant le petit déjeuner. Quand elles retrouvèrent Elisabeth en potions, celle ci ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer.

-Je me suis toujours demandée comment ca se faisait que vous étiez toujours aussi virulent dès le petit déjeuner.

-Je ne sais pas Lizzie. Dit Helen. Je crois qu'on est heureux d'être en vie et amis.

James et Sirius arrêtèrent de faire n'importe quoi dans leur potions pour écouter Helen.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda Helen en regardant Remus, Lily et Mahaut qui s'étaient eux aussi stoppés dans leurs potions. Je pense sincèrement ce que je dis. Je crois vraiment qu'on est heureux dès le matin de se retrouver, d'être en vie, d'être amis, d'avoir la possibilité de faire des conneries pour certains... Je crois qu'on sait que même si la journée va être mauvaise on sait qu'on retrouvera nos amis le soir au coin du feu dans la Salle Commune et qu'ils seront là, tu sais, des fois une présence suffit...

Elisabeth était émue aux larmes par les paroles de Helen.

-Allez quoi... T'es trop émotive ! S'exclama Helen en prenant Elisabeth dans ses bras.

-Mesdemoiselles Greengrass et Arès pourrais je savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

-Je console Miss Arès qui est un brin trop émotive. Répondit Helen en se détachant de son amie.

-Si votre potion est bonne je donnerais 5 Points à votre maison. En revanche si elle est mauvaise je vous en enlèverais 3. Dit le professeur Slughorn.

-Hum... Professeur il me semble que ce n'est pas équitable. Dit quelqu'un au fond de la classe.

-Monsieur Rogue il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis.

Rogue reporta son attention sur son chaudron en fulminant et le professeur Slughorn reporta son attention vers les chaudrons de Helen et Elisabeth.

A la fin du cours avant même que Helen ne lui donne sa fiole contenant sa potion, Slughorn accorda 5 points au Gryffondor. Le débonnaire professeur de potion était décidément bien trop gentil avec les Maraudeurs, parfois au détriment de ses Serpentards, ce qui était le plus étonnant.

-Il se ramollit avec l'âge le vieux Slug'. Dit Sirius en arrivant en cours de Botanique.

-Sirius ! S'exclama Lily.

-Allons Lily Jolie ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, on le respecte ton professeur adoré.

-Ce n'est pas la question Sirius Black ! Souffla la rousse passablement énervée.

-Vous savez je crois qu'un orage se prépare. Dit Remus.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Remus Jules Lupin ! Souffla Mahaut à son tour.

-Non je ne plaisante Mahaut. Je le sens.

-Oh non ! Je déteste les orages. Gémit mahaut qui avait une peur bleue des orages depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

-Tu sais Mahaut, un jour il faudra bien que tu affronte ta peur des orages. Dit Helen.

Mahaut bougonna durant les deux heures de botanique et même le repas ne réussit pas à la dérider. Alors que ses amis allaient se tapper quelques souaffles Mahaut resta dans la salle commune à travailler avec Lily, mais après quelques minutes elles eut envie de voir Noé et abandonna Mahaut avec son devoir de potion.

La jeune fille se débattit un long moment avec son livre de potions pour rechercher les propriétés de telle ou telle plante qu'elle était censée avoir appris en 4e année.

-Oh misère ! Pesta Mahaut. Par les cornes de Belzébuth que quelqu'un m'aide ! Gémit encore la Gryffondor.

-Hum... Tu fais peur aux 1e années. Dit quelqu'un en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Oh. Salut Stevan. Je leur fait vraiment peur ? Ils devraient être habitués, ca fait 8 mois que je fais peur ! Gémit à nouveau la brune en laissant tomber sa tête contre la table.

Quand elle la releva Stevan éclata de rire.

-Bah vas y fous toi de moi ! J'te dirais rien ! Se vexa la brune.

-C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois mais tu a cogné ta tête contre ton parchemin et tu a des propriétés écrites sur le front.

Mahaut éclata de rire, s'excusa auprès du garçon et sortit son miroir de sa poche. Elle effaça les traces et le renfonça dans sa poche en voyant apparaître une touffe de cheveux bruns.

-Tu m'aides ? Demanda la jeune fille prise d'un élan de courage. Elle détestait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un en tant ordinaire mais plus encore à quelqu'un qui n'était pas son ami.

-Oui. Stevan attira le parchemin de Mahaut devant lui et grimaça. Beuh... Potions...

-Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

-Oh ce n'est pas ça. C'est que ce bon vieux Slug' m'invite depuis 7 ans à ses petites réunions.

-Ah bon ? Il m'y a invité une fois, je ne me souviens pas t'y avoir vu.

-Il choisit ses têtes et tu sais, pour le club de Slug' il s'arrange pour faire des réunions en fonctions des affinités qu'il pourrait créer. L'a tu déjà entendu raconter cette histoire comme quoi il aurait réuni dans son club un des plus éminents couple ?

-Oh je crois bien que c'est de loin sa préférée !

Les deux Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire puis ils se mirent au travail. Stevan aida Mahaut à travailler et elle le divertit un peu en lui racontant des histoires drôles et des anecdotes qui leurs étaient arrivées à elle et ses amis.

Après une heure et demie de travail ils s'accordèrent une pause et Mahaut se leva pour s'installer dans le coin de la Salle Commune réservée aux Maraudeurs. Le coin avait d'ailleurs été agrandi, il y avait à présent un nouveau fauteuil dans lequel Polly se jetait.

-Bah quoi tu viens ? Demanda Mahaut en s'asseyant par terre, dos à la méridienne de Lily. Me dis pas que tu a peur de venir dans le coin des Maraudeurs ! S'exclama Mahaut en se relevant. allez viens. Dit t-elle en l'attrapant par la main pour le faire s'asseoir par terre avec elle.

Devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Lily retrouva Helen, Katie, Polly, les Maraudeurs, Tristan et Samuel.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Katie à Lily.

-Je suis allée voir Noé. Répondit la rousse en adressant un regard penaud à son amie.

-Lily ! Tu devais aider Mahaut pour son retard en potion !

-Vous me donnez le mot de passe ? Demanda la Grosse Dame. Violette et moi étions dans une conversation fort intéressante !

Les Maraudeurs et les 7e années râlèrent, donnèrent le mot de passe, entrèrent et... se figèrent.

Mahaut et Stevan étaient assis devant le feu en train de rire comme des p'tits fous.

-Alors on s'amuse bien ici. Remarqua James.

-Je croyais que tu voulais travailler Mahaut. Dit Sirius qui n'acceptait pas très bien ce rapprochement.

-C'était ce que je voulais jusqu'à ce que cette traîtresse de Lily ne m'abandonne pour Adamus Perfectus Debiliatus.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Le défendit Lily.

-Tais toi traîtresse ! Plaisanta Mahaut. Heureusement Stevan est venu m'aider et j'ai eu fini beaucoup plus vite que si j'avais du le faire seule après l'abandon de Lily.

-Bon ca va ! S'exclama Lily en se laissant tomber sur sa méridienne.

Le groupe éclata de rire puis Stevan, Samuel et Tristan laissèrent les maraudeurs pour aller réviser leurs ASPICs.

-Alors May ? Y a du rapprochement dans l'air ? Demanda Helen en prenant sa voix de confidente-qui-ne-répete-absolument-jamais-un-secret-sauf-si-c'est-vraiment-un-gros-secret-trop-lourd-à-porter.

-Ne prends pas cette voix là avec moi, Helen. Il n'y a aucun rapprochement à voir. Stevan est quelqu'un de très gentil qui m'a aidé pour faire un devoir point. Dit la brune en se levant pour se jeter dans son hamac. Final. Ajouta t-elle alors que ses amis ne disaient pas un mot. Quoi vous me croyez pas ?

-Bin... Non. Dit simplement Polly.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Alors... la réaction de Mahaut ?

Note de L'auteur 2 : Je le répète je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes...

Prochain Chapitre : Des Trucs de Filles (1/2)


	37. Des Trucs de Filles 12

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Stevan Tambler.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Les Maraudeurs de retour au château ne perdent pas leur temps, Dumbledore organise l'élection des plus jolis filles et garçons de Poudlard et Mahaut se fait chambrer par ses amis à propos de Stevan.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 37 : Des Trucs de Filles (1/2) **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Je vous jure qu'il n'y à pas de rapprochement entre Stevan et moi !

-Il y a encore deux mois tu l'appelais Tambler, ou "le deuxième batteur de Gryffondor", pas à nous Mahaut ! S'exclama Lily qui était debout sur son lit et ne cessais de râler après son amie.

Les filles étaient montées directement après le dîner, les garçons avaient trouvés ca un peu suspect mais en ce moment tout était bizarre.

D'abord Stevan Tambler qui leur apprend qu'il trouve Mahaut très mignonne, ensuite Lily qui accepte de venir assister à un entraînement de Quidditch, puis Dumbledore qui propose l'élection du plus beau garçon et de la plus belle fille de Poudlard, et enfin Mahaut qui nie un rapprochement quelconque avec un gars dont elle se rapproche.

-C'est trop dingue ! Soupira Sirius qui était étalé de tout son long sur le tapis.

-C'est pire que ça ! Les mecs c'est l'apocalypse ! S'exclama James qui s'était jeté dans le hamac de Mahaut.

-Dédramatisons la situation. Commença Remus. Bon euh... Ok le monde se retourne mais t'es quand même avantagé Jamesie... Soupira Remus allongé sur son canapé une main sous la tête, l'autre caressant Manqudair qui était roulé en boule sur son ventre.

James et Sirius se redressèrent d'un coup.

-Dédramatiser la situation ? S'exclamèrent les deux amis d'une même voix.

-Attends... c'est pas bête ce que tu dis... Réfléchis James à voix haute. Putain mais t'es pas con toi ! S'exclama James en donnant un grand coup sur l'épaule du lycanthrope, cela n'eut qu'un effet : Manqudair était parti se réfugier sous un fauteuil et était en train de faire une crise d'asthme.

-C'est malin James ! S'exclama Remus en allant voir la petite chose cachée sous le fauteuil pour le soigner.

Pendant ce temps là les filles dont les lits avaient été défusionnés le matin même par les elfes étaient allongées sur les lits de Polly et Helen qu'elles avaient refusionnés.

-Hey les filles l'orage va éclater ! S'exclama Polly qui adorait les orages.

-Oh nan nan nan !!! S'exclama Mahaut en s'enfouissant sous la couette.

-Allez May sort de là. S'exclama Helen en arrachant la couette. Il est temps qu'elle disparaisse cette putain de peur à la con. Habille toi !

Mahaut était roulée en boule sur le lit, la couette était rabattue au pied du lit et elle avait un air boudeur sur le visage, l'air boudeur qu'elle prenait, en bonne petite fille gâtée qu'elle était, pour faire culpabiliser les gens qui lui tenaient tête. D'habitude ca marchait...

-Pourquoi je suis très bien comme ça !

... Mais pas cette fois.

-Hum. Tant pis pour toi on t'aura prévenues.

Les filles se changèrent et Mahaut resta sur le lit, les bras croisés en train de bouder. Helen quitta sa chemise de nuit pour enfiler une robe rouge et des ballerines blanches, Lily qui était la dernière en uniforme le quitta pour enfiler un bermuda en coton noir avec un top blanc et des ballerines blanches, Polly enfila un pantalon large en lin beige qu'elle retroussa et un tee-shirt à manches courtes noir avec des ballerines noires. Katie qui s'était déjà changée et qui portait une robe salopette bleu marine avec un tee-shirt blanc à manche courte se contenta d'enfiler une paire de ballerines bleu marines.

-Enfile ça. Dit Polly en tendant une paire de ballerines bleu canard à Mahaut.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Enfile !

Mahaut s'exécuta en pestant.

-Mais vous faîtes quoi là ? On va ou ? J'suis pas habillée pour sortir ! S'exclama la brune alors que ses amies la tiraient par le bras pour qu'elle descende les escaliers.

Mahaut portait une robe blanche taille empire en mousseline très légère qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux.

-Nan arrêtez vous pouvez pas faire ça ! Je peux pas aller dehors il va y avoir un orage ! Non les filles s'il vous plait !!! Suppliait Mahaut.

-Ecoute May, si j'étais toi je me tairais parce que tout le monde te regarde. Dit Lily en continuant de tirer Mahaut par la manche, à présent elle traversait la Salle Commune et tout le monde les regardait.

-Arrêtez, je ferais ce que vous voudrez mais m'emmenez pas dehors va y avoir un orage ! Répéta Mahaut qui paniquait.

Helen alla expliquer aux Maraudeurs ce qu'elles faisaient pendant que Katie, Lily et Polly traînaient Mahaut de force.

Une fois dans le Grand Hall elles enlevèrent leurs chaussures et les dissimulèrent derrière une statue pour ne pas les abîmer et elles traînèrent Mahaut dehors.

-Nan les filles s'il vous plaît j'ai vraiment peur de l'orage. Gémit Mahaut qui était au bord des larmes alors que le grondement de l'orage approchait.

Polly toute heureuse levait la tête vers le ciel et attendait qu'un éclair marbre le ciel gris, elle avait toujours adoré les orages mais elle aimait encore plus depuis la mort de sa petite soeur. Mahaut était tétanisée au milieu du parc alors que la pluie commençait à tomber sur elle et ses amies.

Katie et Lily se tenaient les mains et tournaient le plus vite possible alors qu'un premier éclair venait fendre le ciel. Mahaut hurla de peur quand l'éclair illumina le ciel, elle commença à pleurer, pendant ce temps là Helen restait à côté d'elle et la tenait dans ses bras, Katie et Lily continuaient à tourner ensemble, Polly tournait sur elle même en regardant le ciel amoureusement et les Maraudeurs, Stevan, Samuel et Tristan regardaient la scène depuis la Salle Commune. Quand un deuxième éclair marbra le ciel Mahaut tomba à genoux et les 7 garçons coururent hors de la Salle Commune.

Helen laissa Mahaut pleurer au sol et alla s'asseoir sur les marches du château alors que la pluie tombait de plus en plus drue. Poly cessa de tourner et releva Mahaut.

-Allez lève toi. Tu sais Mahaut, quand j'étais petite, ma mère m'avait racontée une histoire pour que je n'ai pas peur des orages. Lève toi May.

-Je peux plus bouger. Pleura Mahaut.

Polly s'agenouilla devant elle, la serra très fort dans ses bras durant 10 secondes, la relâcha, se releva et lui tendit les mains pour l'obliger à se lever.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda James en arrivant en courant dans le hall.

-Restez là, n'y allez pas, elle doit foutre en l'air sa pseudo peur des orages.

-Helen ! S'exclama Sirius. Elle a peur des orages depuis toujours ! Ca l'a toujours traumatisée tu peux pas rester là ! Il s'apprêtait à aller chercher Mahaut mais celle ci se releva avec l'aide de Polly.

-C'est bien. Murmura Polly à l'oreille de Mahaut en la prenant dans ses bras. Ma mère m'avait dit que les orages arrivaient quand une personne qu'on aimait très fort était morte et qu'elle voulait nous faire signe, un éclair pour un sourire, un coup de tonnerre pour un baiser...

Polly commença à pleurer doucement avec Mahaut.

-Et tu vois je n'ai jamais vraiment cru cette histoire mais depuis la mort de ma petite soeur et plus encore depuis celle de mes parents j'adore les orages. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur des orages Mahaut.

La scène que regardait les Maraudeurs était des plus bizarres. Lily et Polly qui continuaient de tourner sans s'arrêter, Polly qui serrait Mahaut dans ses bras, et Helen assise là devant les marches.

Un nouvel éclair zebra le ciel et Polly obligea Mahaut à lever la tête. Puis Helen les rejoint en courant. Elles étaient trempées, la robe de Mahaut devenait transparente et était toute tachée, elles avaient les pieds sales et Lily et katie se lâchèrent les mains et tombèrent en arrière.

Les cinq filles s'allongèrent en étoile par terre en se tenant la main. Mahaut s'était calmée et ne pleurait presque plus, Polly avait encore quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, Katie et Lily avaient les joues roses, et Helen souriait, satisfaite d'avoir aidé sa meilleure amie à surmonter sa plus grande peur.

James appela son appareil photo et son balai à l'aide d'un accio. Puis il prit les filles en photos. D'abord depuis le hall, puis depuis son balai. Quand il eut assez de photo il retourna auprès de ses amis et des 7e année et ils remontèrent dans la Salle Commune. Il voulait prendre des photos pour Mahaut, ses dessins. A tout les étages dans le château les élèves se pressaient à leur fenêtre pour voir qui étaient ces filles qui sortaient sous la pluie alors que le couvre feu allait bientôt tomber. Remus fit un excellent préfet.

-Retournez dans vos Salles Communes y a rien à voir !

-Mais ces filles dehors...

-Le couvre feu n'est pas tombé et il n'y a aucun règlement interdisant l'accès du parc quand il pleut. Dans vos Salles Communes !

Quand l'orage se fut calmé, Helen fut la première à se lever et à quitter ses amies, elle avait quelques mètres d'avance quand Katie la rejoignit, imitée par Lily. Les trois filles ramassèrent leurs chaussures derrière la statue et montèrent. Polly et Mahaut se tenaient toujours la main, allongées dans l'herbe mouillée alors que le soleil finissait de se coucher.

Les trois autres ne se souciaient pas d'être trempées, sales et pieds nus dans le château. Leurs robes étaient tachées dans le dos et aux genoux, leurs pieds étaient sales, humides et laissaient des empreintes de pas derrières elles. Quand elle rentrèrent dans la Salle Commune un silence ce fit puis elles montèrent et les discussions reprirent. Dans la chambre elles prirent leurs pyjamas, leur maillot de bain et allèrent dans la salle de bain ou elles se douchèrent ensemble.

Pendant ce temps là dans le parc Mahaut et Polly se tenait toujours la main. Puis Polly se relva, lâcha la main de Mahaut et s'éloigna.

-Hey Polly. Dit Mahaut toujours allongée par terre.

-Ouais ?

-Merci. J'te promets pas de plus avoir peur de l'orage mais... Merci.

-Tu sais quoi May ?

Mahaut s'assit.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir trouvée.

Sans donner plus d'explications à Mahaut , la jeune fille rentra dans le château, ramassa ses ballerines derrière la statue et monta se laver.

Mahaut s'assit en tailleur, puis elle se leva et alla tremper ses pieds dans le lac. Quand elle remonta elle n'oublia pas de prendre ses ballerines et elle fit un détour sans s'en rendre compte par le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Tiens Mahaut. Que fais tu là dans cette tenue ? Demanda le Directeur qui arrivait par le couloir d'en face.

-Euh... je ne sais pas, je voulais remonter chez les Gryffondors mais j'ai du me perdre.

-Tu connais ce château presque aussi bien que les zouaves qui te servent d'amis. Sourit le Directeur en l'invitant à rentrer dans son bureau. Et tu sais bien que je ne crois pas au hasard, rien n'arrives sans raison.

-Euh... Je suis un peu sale. Hésita la jeune fille en regardant sa robe et se pieds nus.

-Allons Mahaut. Tu t'es déjà assise sur mes genoux quand tu était petite et tu était parfois bien plus sale qu'aujourd'hui.

Mahaut sourit et entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand elle remonta dans la Salle Commune le couvre feu était passé depuis un moment et il ne restait plus aucun Maraudeur dans la pièce, elle alla se laver rapidement et se coucha sans un bruit.

Le lendemain matin à la table du petit déjeuner, tout les Gryffondors ou presque discutaient des 6e années qui étaient allées sous la pluie et l'orage la veille.

-Vous avez voté ? Demanda James aux filles qui venaient d'arriver.

-Voté pour quoi ? Bailla Polly.

-Bah le plus beau mec et la plus belle fille du collège ! S'exclama le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Moi nan. Dit Helen en se servant d'une part de tarte.

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama Sirius.

-On a oublié. Dit Mahaut avant d'éternuer.

-A tes souhaits ! S'exclamèrent tout ses amis.

-Mer... Tchoum !

-A tes amours. Dirent encore ses amis.

-On parle des amours de qui ? Demanda Rita Skeeter.

-Dégage Rita. Grogna Sirius.

La Gryffondore quitta le groupe et alla s'installer avec ses amis en chuchotant.

-J'ai du attrapper un rhume hier. Dit Mahaut avant d'éternuer de nouveau.

-Et que cela dure toujours. Finirent les Maraudeurs.

Mahaut éclata de rire et ses amies l'entraînèrent, sitôt le petit déjeuner terminer, vers la salle de duel ou elles votèrent pour les plus beaux specimens de l'école.

Le samedi suivant c'était l'effervescence au château. L'exposition de Mahaut s'invitait au château et il fallait préparer le bal. Pour les préfets ca faisait une charge de travail en plus. Et les filles devaient en plus préparer leurs tenues.

-Les garçons ont pas ce genre de problème ! Un costume et c'est bon ! Quels cons ! Pesta Katie qui s'était levée du pied gauche.

Il était prévu que Katie porte une robe bustier rose saumon recouverte d'un voile de mousseline bleu, Helen devait porter un bustier vert sapin avec une longue jupe vert petit pois anglais (**NdL : genre petit pois qui a jamais touché la terre**.) Polly devait porter une robe taille empire chocolat ouverte sur le devant sur une robe de coton rose saumon, Lily devait porter un long fourreau noir avec une cape blanche, et mahaut devait porter une robe bustier noire assez large arrivant aux genoux et bordée au niveau d ela poitrine par une ruban vert, et un cardigan vert d'eau avec un sautoir argenté et des escarpins ouverts sur le devant.

-Mahaut sort de la salle de bain, on y va. S'impatienta Lily alors qu'il était l'heure de descendre.

-Ouais ouais allez y sans moi je vous rejoint en bas.

-T'es sure ?

-Ouais ! Répondit Mahaut toujours depuis la salle de bain.

Quand elle descendit dans la Salle Commune il ne restait plus que Sirius et Katie, Tristan et Polly et Stevan qui l'attendaient.

-Mahaut ! S'exclama Polly en courant vers son amie pour regarder ses cheveux. Mais ca te va trop bien !

Mahaut avait coupé ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort et ses cheveux bruns bouclaient à présent jusqu'à son menton.

-C'est une dissimulation ? Demanda Katie.

Mahaut fit non de la tête et elle rejoignit Stevan. Les trois couples se rendirent dans la Grande Salle ou toutes les têtes se retournèrent sur Mahaut. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux. Mahaut Colombe Barlow qui avait toujours eu de longues boucles brunes lui barrant la moitié du dos avait coupé ses cheveux ! Helen et Lily plantèrent Julian et Noé là ou elles étaient pour courir vers leur meilleure amie.

-Hey calmez vous ! C'était juste des cheveux ! Dit Mahaut en riant alors qu'elle rejoignait la table ou Samuel, Elisabeth, Tristan et Polly étaient déjà installés. On se voit plus tard ? Demanda t-elle à ses amies qui acquiescèrent avant de rejoindre leurs petits amis respectifs.

-Mahaut ca te va très bien. Dit Tristan à Mahaut alors qu'elle s'installait à leur table.

-Arrêtez de m'en parler ou je vais regretter de l'avoir fait. Dit Mahaut en riant.

La soirée se passa bien et Mahaut s'éclipsa un moment avec Stevan pour aller regarder son exposition.

-Mon oeil ouais ! Ils sont surtout partis dans un coin tranquille ! S'exclama Helen.

-Helen, Mahaut n'est pas comme toi. Soupira Remus en ouvrant les premiers boutons du col de sa chemise.

-Oh ca c'est toi qui le dis ! Plaisanta Polly en se blotissant dans les bras de Tristan.

Les Maraudeurs, Tristan et Samuel, Liz, Lynn et Cissa, Julian et Noé étaient installés confortablement dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

-De toute façon sauf s'ils découchent, on devrait les voir passer. Remarqua Katie.

Lily était sur sa méridienne avec Noé, Peter était parti avec Taylor dans le parc, Sirius et Katie étaient par terre, Lynn et Remus sur le canapé du garçon, Tristan et Polly dans le fauteuil de la jeune fille, Julian était assis sur le fauteuil de Helen et Helen était sur ses genoux, Liz et Samuel avaient amenés un canapé et étaient allongés dessus, James était assis sur sa causeuse et avait laissé une place à Narcissa.

Vers 1 heure et demi du matin, Noé et Julian retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. En chemin ils croisèrent Mahaut et Stevan qui rentraient dans leur tour. Mahaut dormait à moitié et Stevan la portait sur ses épaules. Quand il entra dans la Salle Commune Lynn dormait la tête posée sur les jambes de Remus, Helen était assise à sa manière dans son fauteuil et discutait avec Lily qui était allongée sur sa méridienne, Liz dormait dans les bras de Samuel sur le canapé, Narcissa était montée dans le dortoir des filles avec Katie, Sirius était allongé par terre, Tristan et Polly étaient toujours sur le fauteuil de la jeune fille et James était étalé sur sa causeuse et rêvassait en buvant de temps en temps une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.

-Des revenants... Murmura Polly qui était face à la porte.

-Chut... Je crois qu'elle dort. Dit Tristan à son tour.

-Non, je ne dors pas. Dit Mahaut en glissant du dos du 7e année pour aller dans son hamac. Viens. Murmura t-elle à l'intention du 7e année pour qu'il la rejoigne.

Il refusa prétextant que les hamacs et lui c'était pas une bonne combinaison mais il attira un fauteuil et s'assit dedans juste à côté. Polly monta se coucher quelques minutes plus tard. Remus laissa Lynn qui dormait sur son canapé et monta lui aussi se coucher avec Sirius et James. Tristan monta à son tour et Stevan embrassa Mahaut à la commissure des lèvres, avant de monter lui aussi bientôt il ne resta plus dans la Salle Commune qu'une Lynn endormie et 3 Maraudeuses dont 2 surexcitées.

-Alors ca y est vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Lily.

-Je croyais qu'il y avait pas de rapprochement de prévu. Sourit Helen goguenarde alors que Mahaut rejetait les fauteuils et canapés qui n'avaient pas leur places dans le cercle des Maraudeurs à l'aide d'un sortilège d'expulsion.

-Vos yeux vous jouent des tours espèces de comères.

-Bien sur. Helen et Lily forcèrent Mahaut à se lever et elles montèrent dans le dortoir sans oublier de faire léviter Lynn et de l'emmener elle aussi dans le Dortoir. Elles la couchèrent dans le lit de Lily ou Liz dormait déjà et se couchèrent dans le lit de Mahaut, le seul lit de vide vu que Narcissa occupait celui de Helen.

-Allez raconte nous tout. Chuchota Helen.

-Je suis fatiguée, je vous raconterais tout demain avec Cissa, Lizzie, Lynn, Kate et Poulax, sinon je serais obligée de tout répéter. Dit Mahaut avant de prendre Nougatine et de s'endormir.

Lily prit Mister Oizo et s'endormit à son tour. Helen fut bien obligée de s'endormir. Le lendemain, les filles se levèrent plus ou moins tard, mais la palme revint à Lily et Mahaut qui ne voulaient plus quitter le lit de la brune.

-Mais les filles levez vous ! Dumbledore va donner les résultats ce midi.

-Mais Helen ! Gémit Mahaut en attirant la couverture à elle.

Mais Helen avait plus de force et tira un grand coup sur l'épaisse couette.

-Maintenant ca suffit ! Tu l'aura cherché Helen Greengrass ! Hurla Lily en se levant sur le lit de Mahaut sa baguette à la main. Elle souleva l'adolescente à l'aide d'un sort et la maintins dans les airs, la tête en bas. Helen qui avait enfilé son uniforme vit sa jupe se reverser.

-Lily Evans ! Hurla Helen de toutes ses forces en retenant sa jupe. Repose moi à terre !

-Hors de question espèce de vipère ! Tu m'a sorti du lit alors qu'il n'est que 11 heures et demies ! S'exclama Lily en croisant les bras.

Mahaut s'habilla en vitesse et prit la baguette des mains de Lily pour que celle ci s'habille. Unen fois qu'elles furent habillées elles attendirent un court moment avant de reposer à terre la blonde en furie.

-Yaaaaah ! Cria t-elle en envoyant un oreiller sur Lily, malheureusement la rousse se baissa et ce fut Narcissa qui reçu le coussin en pleine tête.

-Tu va me le payer Greengrass ! Dit Narcissa en expulsant un coussin vers la blonde.

Mais à force d'esquives et d'expulsions de coussins, toutes les filles entrèrent peu à peu dans la bataille, sauf Elisabeth qui était tranquillement dans son bain. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la poitrine et se reçu un coussin dans le ventre elle se mit à hurler avant de prendre le coussin et de frapper de toutes ses forces et à coups répéter sur celle qui était la plus proche d'elle, Katie.

-S'il vous plaît vous pourriez faire moins de bruit, il y en a qui essaie de travailler en bas. Dit Hazel en entrant dans la chambre, ou plutôt dans le champ de bataille.

-Tiens salut Haz'. Dit Lily.

-Bonjour Lily. Répondit sèchement la jeune fille avant de refermer la porte.

Les filles finirent de s'habiller et rangèrent le dortoir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Puis elles descendirent dans la salle commune et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle mais en chemin Helen les arrêta toutes, se retourna et regarda Mahaut.

-Au fait tu nous a pas dit ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Tambler hier.

-Plus tard Helen, je crois qu'on bloque le passage.

-Tu fais... Hum ! Pesta Helen alors que son amie partait en courant devant elle.

-Hey ou tu vas ! T'enfuis pas comme ça ! S'exclama Katie en partant à sa suite imitée par les 6 autres.

Mahaut arriva en courant dans la Grande Salle et referma les portes derrière elle avec une précipitation exagérée.

-Hey bien voilà un petit panel des demoiselles les plus représentées. Dit Dumbledore alors que les 6 amies de Mahaut entraient derrière elle dans la Grande Salle.

Les 7 filles se stoppèrent net dans leurs tentatives de retourner à leur table discrètement.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Helen.

-Helen ! Pesta Lily entre ses dents avant de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de la jeune fille.

Un silence total enveloppa la Grande Salle. Le Directeur était debout sur son estrade avec les autres professeurs attablés autour de lui. Stevan et Tristan se mordaient les doigts pour ne pas éclater de rire, Samuel avait caché son visage dans ses bras, James et Sirius avaient disparus sous la table, Remus souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, et Peter, Peter fidèle à lui même ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

-Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu m'a frappé. Chuchota Helen à l'intention de Lily en la frappant à son tour dans les côtes.

A toutes les tables des sourires se propageaient au regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant toute l'école. Entre ces deux là rien ne changerait jamais, elle ne cesseraient jamais de se chamailler.

-Mais arrête tout le monde nous regarde ! Siffla encore Lily.

Helen s'arrêta un instant, regarda tout autour d'elle et rougit violemment. S'en fut trop pour James, Sirius, Stevan, Tristan et Remus qui riaient à en pleurer en essayant de dissimuler leurs rires. Sirius pleurait de rire en se tordant sur le sol, James tapait du poing sur le banc en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, Samuel hoquetait la tête toujours cachée entre ses bras, Stevan avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains et s'essuyait les yeux, Remus riait sous cape en essayant de faire passer son fou rire pour une toux violente et Tristan pleurait de rire au dessus de son assiette.

-Et quoi ! Dit Mahaut pour rompre le silence. Pourquoi vous vous faîtes dessus ? Y a pas de quoi rire ! S'exclama la brune.

'Pitié tais toi ! Tu nous humilie' Dit la grosse voix dans sa tête.

-C'est pas le moment de vous manifester. Pesta Mahaut, mais tout le monde l'entendit.

Lynn pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas décida de venir en aide à son amie.

-Quoi c'est vrai vous avez jamais vu des filles arriver en retard ?

Puis elle attrapa Elisabeth et Narcissa et alla s'installer à sa table avec les Serdaigles. Mahaut, Katie et polly commencèrent à aller, elles aussi à leur table mais Helen et Lily restaient tétanisées devant la porte. Mahaut fit demi tour, les prit par la manche et les traîna jusqu'à leur places.

Les Maraudeurs, Samuel, Tristan et Stevan continuaient de pleurer de rire.

-Allez y reprenez ou vous en étiez Monsieur le Directeur. Dit Mahaut en regardant l'illustre sorcier droit dans les yeux.

-Merci Mademoiselle Barlow. Ou en étais-je ? Se demanda t-il à lui même. Ah oui ! J'en étais là. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, avant cette petite... Distraction.

Les garçons qui s'étaient calmés recommencèrent à rire de plus belle.

-Nous sommes arrivés à un décompte de voix et après dépouillement il s'est avéré que les Demoiselles de ce château ont mieux su se départager quand à votre avis Messieurs.

-Ca c'est uniquement parce que je suis le plus beau ! Dit James qui s'était calmé.

-Allons allons Monsieur Potter, un peu de modestie. Je reprends. Alors que vous Messieurs n'avez pas su départager équitablement ces demoiselles nous amenant à plusieurs égalités. Premier de ce vote : Monsieur James Potter chez les Gryffondor, oui oui James, on sait. Soupira le Directeur en souriant. Suivi de Monsieur Stevan Tambler chez les Gryffondors, de Monsieur Jeremiah Schmidt chez les Serdaigles et Monsieur Sirius Black chez les Gryffondors à égalité, et enfin de Monsieur Remus Lupin chez les Gryffondors. Pour les filles 5e à égalité nous avons deux jeunes filles l'une de Serdaigle Evelyn Meyer et

-Sauf votre respect c'est Lynn, Monsieur ! Intervint la Serdaigle.

-Oui ? Bon et bien en 5e et à égalité avec Lynn Meyer de Serdaigle nous avons Polly Vandeys de Gryffondor, en 4e il y à Helen Greengrass de Gryffondor, en 3e à égalité nous avons une Serdaigle Elisabeth Arès et une Gryffondor Katherine Paul.

-C'est Katie ! Intervint la Gryffondor à son tour.

-Diable avez vous toutes changées de prénoms durant la nuit ? Plaisanta le Directeur avant de reprendre. En 2e nous avons une Serdaigle Maya Bedingfield et une Gryffondore Mahaut Barlow et enfin, première : Lily Evans.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Oui je sais, encore mises en valeur... Mais je les aime mes p'tits personnages. Et puis si j'abuse des clichés j'm'en moque d'abord parce que c'est des jolies images...

Note de L'auteur 2 : Voilà pour la première partie, ce chapitre et le suivant s'appellent comme ça parce qu'on en voit un peu plus sur l'amitié des filles.

Prochain Chapitre : Des Trucs de Filles (2/2)


	38. Des Trucs de Filles 22

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Stevan Tambler.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Une peur comblée, un bal, un vote, une élection, une scène devant toute l'école... De quoi combler toutes les filles de la Terre, ou au moins les Maraudeuses.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 38 : Des Trucs de Filles (2/2) **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Les filles un petit mot à dire ? Nous avons déjà eu celui de Monsieur Potter. Demanda Dumbledore.

Les filles se concertèrent du regard un moment et se levèrent toutes simultanément, sauf Maya, Narcissa et Lily, faisant sursauter les autres élèves.

-Oui. Dit Lynn en prenant la parole pour les autres. Pourquoi c'est pas nous les premières ?

Dumbledore regarda Lynn attentivement puis une par une chacune des autres filles qui s'étaient levées et éclata de rire.

-Vous pouvez vous rasseoir Mesdemoiselles. Merci de votre intervention Evelyn...

-C'est Lynn ! Soupira la jeune fille exaspérée.

-Toutes mes excuses. Sur ce bon appétit. Dit le Directeur en se rasseyant.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Soupira Peter en se jetant sur la nourriture qui apparaissait dans les plats.

James, Sirius et Peter mangèrent goulûment alors que Remus, Helen, Lily, Katie et Polly regardaient Mahaut se dépêcher de manger pour fuir la Grande Salle et ses amies. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle prétexta des révisions et quitta la table précipitamment, malheureusement pour elle Lynn l'attendait déjà de l'autre côté de la porte, dans le Grand Hall.

-Alors on se fait la belle ? Sourit t-elle goguenarde en portant son regard franc sur la brune.

-Oh Lynn, c'est trop étrange ! Soupira la Gryffondore avant d'attraper sa Serdaigle d'amie par la main et de courir dans le Parc. Elle s'installa sous l'arbre à côté du lac, l'arbre préféré des Maraudeurs. Lynn s'installa avec elle et elle s'enveloppèrent d'une bulle insonorisée, une bulle qui avait une tête d'aura sauf qu'une aura n'est pas rose à pois verts et qu'une aura n'enveloppe pas 2 personnes.

-Alors qu'est ce qui est trop étrange ma belle brune aux cheveux courts ? Demanda Lynn en s'allongeant à plat ventre à côté de Mahaut qui enlevait ses chaussures et mettait ses pieds à tremper dans le lac. Enfin qu'est ce qui est trop étrange à part le fait que tu mettes tes pieds dans le lac alors que Mai vient juste de commencer et que la température du lac doit avoisiner les 17 degrés ? Reprit t-elle.

Mahaut éclata de rire et envoya un peu d'eau sur son amie.

-Tu sais j'comprends plus rien à ma vie. Dit la brune en rigolant.

-Exprimes toi...

-Oui c'est vrai, depuis toujours j'ai les cheveux très long et j'adore ça, et samedi comme ça, sans raison particulier je les coupe, même pas je lance un sort non je les coupe et ...

-Tu sais on peut lancer un sort pour qu'ils repoussent.

-Non. Ils me plaisent bien comme ça mais je en sais pas ce qui m'a prit. En plus je les ai coupé à la moldue... Et ensuite je ne me sentais pas attirée plus que ça par Stevan...

-Pourquoi pas plus que ça ?

-Toi et tes questions ! Rit Mahaut en éclaboussant la Serdaigle. Parce que c'est quand même Stevan Tambler, on ne peut pas être indifférente devant lui, et voilà que je suis à une baguette de sortir avec lui (**ndl : Equivalent de "a deux doigts de..."**) alors que je ne voulais pas me rapprocher de lui. Et il y a aussi le fait que je le connaisse depuis quoi 3 jours ? Enfin je veux dire, je lui ai parlé pour la première fois c'était y a quoi ? Une semaine, cinq jours, non ?

-Je ne sais pas May... Tu sais j'crois que ca veut rien dire. Regarde moi ! Je suis amoureuse d'un loup ! Il est sauvage et en même temps il à peur des autres ! Elle s'assit en tailleur en disant cela.

Mahaut fronça les sourcils.

-Oui j'utilise la métaphore dans les deux sens, au propre et au figuré. Explicita Lynn. Et il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur de moi. On en a parlé avec les filles, j'veux dire avec Liz et Cissy. Elles le savent depuis longtemps que c'est un loup et elles l'acceptent, elles elles attendent juste qu'il leur disent mais je ne sais pas si un jour il aura assez confiance en nous pour nous le dire ! Tu sais ca me rend vraiment triste. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais toujours l'attendre.

-Oh ma Lynnette. Dit Mahaut en sortant ses pieds de l'eau pour s'asseoir en tailleur et serrer la 5e année dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment Lynn se recula et lança un sort de séchage à ses vêtements et aux pieds de son amie.

-Putain Mahaut pourquoi je suis amoureuse d'un aveugle pathologique ? Soupira Lynn en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

Mahaut s'allongea à plat ventre à côté d'elle et dit.

-Tu sais, nous, quand je dis nous je parle de Lenou, Lilou et Moi, tu te doutes bien, et ben nous il nous l'a dit parce qu'il y avait James et Sirius, peut être que parce qu'on est là il vous le dira.

-Oui mais quand ? Vous ne restez plus qu'un an et après moi je suis toute seule, je n'ai pas d'amis dans ma maison. Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans vous ?

Le miroir dans la poche de Mahaut, se mit à chauffer et à émettre de la fumée.

-Hum hum. Toussa Helen.

-Quoi ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Derrière toi.

Mahaut se retourna. Devant la bulle Helen, Lily, Katie, Polly et Narcissa attendaient les bras croisés que les deux autres se rendent compte de leurs présence. Elle et Lynn éclatèrent de rire puis firent disparaître la bulle momentanément pour la faire réapparaître sous l'arbre dès que les 5 autres se furent installées avec elles. La bulle avait à présent une couleur arc en ciel.

-Alors vous parliez de quoi ?

-Du fait que en grande fille intelligente comme je le suis, je suis tombée amoureuse du seul mec de Poudlard qui est totalement aveugle à ce genre de choses. Soupira Lynn sarcastiquement.

-Pauvre p'tite Choute. Dit Lily en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Les filles abordèrent différents sujets par la suite mais cela revenait toujours au même thème, leur favori : Les Garçons. Certains en particuliers. A l'aide du sortilège d'attractions les filles avaient amenés à elles certaines de leurs affaires. Un livre pour Katie, son matériel de dessin pour Mahaut, leurs cours de potions pour Lily et Narcissa, et la caisse de photos et l'album des filles pour Lynn.

Mahaut avait remis ses pieds dans l'eau et était allongée la tête sur les jambes de Polly qui lui caressait les cheveux et le front distraitement, Polly était adossée à l'arbre tout comme Helen. Katie avait le dos contre les jambes de Helen et lisait un roman, Narcissa était assise en tailleur et travaillait ses notes de potions avec Lily et Lynn faisait un album photo d'elle et de ses amies avec des photos trouvées un peu partout.

Les filles avaient eu l'idée de ce projet quelques temps plus tôt. Elles réalisaient un livre à 8, écrivant dedans des poèmes, des réactions, collant des photos, dessinant, ou racontant la journée passée. Chacunes y allant de sa petite touche personelle. Elisabeth avait fait un herbier de fleurs magiques particulièrement jolies pendant les vacances et elle l'avait collé dans le livre. Il était prévu que les filles le multiplie afin d'en avoir chacune leur exemplaire.

Elles avaient fait disparaître la bulle et les Maraudeurs les rejoignirent bientôt. Quand ils leur demandèrent ce qu'elles faisaient elle leur répondirent

-Des trucs de filles.

Et ils en furent vexés mais bien vite Polly, Helen et Narcissa rentrèrent au château. Les deux premières pour voir leurs amoureux et la troisième pour étudier.

Du coup Mahaut se servait de James comme oreiller. Elle s'était endormie les pieds toujours dans l'eau et quand elle éternua, Lily pesta.

-Quelle nouille ! Elle est malade et elle plante ses minuscules pieds de poupée dans le lac !

Avec l'aide de Lynn elles lui sortirent les pieds de l'eau et y jetèrent un sort pour les réchauffer. Ils rentrèrent au château vers 6 heures du soir, un peu avant le dîner. Lynn alla rejoindre Elisabeth dans la Salle Commune et Katie fut autorisée à venir découvrir le QG, en chemin ils retrouvèrent Helen qui les accompagna.

James et Sirius disputèrent un match d'échecs que Sirius perdit dès le début sous le regard ébahis de Peter. Pendant ce temps là

-Remus, rassure nous, tu n'es pas un être asexué ? Demanda Lily calmement en s'asseyant à sa droite alors que Mahaut s'asseyait à sa gauche, que Katie se plaçait derrière lui et que Helen se tenait debout devant lui.

-Euh... Je ne crois pas non.

Les garçons se retournèrent pour voir ce que les filles faisaient, ils n'entendaient plus un bruit et ce n'était pas rassurant. Les voyant ainsi postées autour de Remus ils se rapprochèrent et c'est à ce moment là que Helen se mit à hurler.

-ALORS POURQUOI TU NE SORS PAS AVEC LYNN, ESPECE DE FACE D'ANCHOIS DÉGÉNERÉ MARINÉ DANS LA BOUSE DE DRAGON DIARRHÉÏQUE ! Hum. Toussota t-elle alors que sa voix déraillait un peu.

-Euh...

-Tu sais elle est très malheureuse. Elle te compare à un loup... Commença Mahaut.

Remus la regarda et se tendit en haussant les sourcils pour désigner Katie.

-Tu n'a pas à t'en faire pour moi Remus Lupin. Même si j'aurais aimé que ce sois toi qui me le dise je sais que tu es un loup garou, et ce depuis l'année dernière. Ne les accuses pas elles, elles ne m'ont rien dit. Ajouta Katie alors que Remus s'apprêtait à lancer des reproches aux Maraudeuses.

-Elle dit que tu a autant peur des hommes que tu es sauvage. Elle sait que tu es lycanthrope.

-Ca m'étonnerais. Sinon elle m'aurait fuit depuis longtemps. Dit Remus.

-Et elle s'en fout ! S'exclama Mahaut qui commençait à s'énerver face à la cessité de son ami. Tu es aveugle Remus Jules Lupin et si il le faut je vais te séquestrer jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que Evelyn Sophie Meyer est amoureuse de toi espèce de troll ! D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'elle te trouve parce que tu es désespérant ! Sérieusement je ne comprends pas comment elle peut être amoureuse de toi depuis aussi longtemps ! A sa place je t'aurais déjà tué ! S'exclama Mahaut.

-Je...

-Tu es désespérant ! Souffla Mahaut avant de quitter la pièce.

'Ouh la vilaine menteuse ! Tu sais il pourrait se dire que c'est de sa faute si tu es parti.' Dit la petite voix dans la tête de Mahaut. 'Voyons tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle se ment à elle même et qu'elle ne voie même pas que c'est pour aller voir Stevan qu'elle est partie.' Dit la grosse voix à son tour alors que Mahaut marchait en direction de sa salle commune.

-Oh la ferme toutes les deux !

-Tu continues à te parler toute seule Petite Mahaut.

Mahaut sursauta et se retourna.

-Ca n'est que toi. Soupira Mahaut de soulagement.

-Merci. Répondit Narcissa faussement vexée.

-Désolée Cissa... Ca serait trop compliqué et étrange à t'expliquer mais j'te jure que je suis pas folle !

-Oh bien sur que si. S'exclama la blonde.

-Quoi ? Bah merci ca fait plaisir ! Se vexa la brune en se stoppant net dans le couloir.

Narcissa s'arrêta à son tour, se retourna et vint chercher son amie, une fois que Mahaut marchait de nouveau à côté d'elle, elle continua.

-On est tous fous, et y a une théorie chez les Moldus, je sais que je ne devrais pas la connaître mais je m'intéresse tellement à la psychologie que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller lire des livres moldus, et un homme, qui était d'ailleurs probablement fou à dit que plus on était intelligent plus on avait de chances d'être fous. Et que souvent d'ailleurs les fous étaient intelligents et tu vois je crois cette théorie, c'est totalement farfelu, mais je crois qu'on est tous fous !

Mahaut sourit. Narcissa n'était jamais aussi enthousiaste que quand elle parlait de ses sujets préférés : les hommes et la psychologie.

-Quoi pourquoi tu sourit ? Demanda la Serdaigle en souriant aussi.

-C'est toi, tu me fais rire, t'es trop mignonne avec tes théories et tes "je sais que je ne devrais pas le connaître..." C'est ton sujet Cissa, tu a le droit de le connaître, même si c'est un moldu qui te le fait découvrir. Au fait il s'appelle comment ton moldu ?

-C'est un mélange de deux théories en réalité. Une de Albert Einstein et une de Sigmund Freud (**NdL : On sent le cours de philo **) si tu savais comme j'ai adoré leurs livres ! Freud est un dingue en matière de psychologie ! Il parle d'interprétations des rêves ! Tu te rends compte ! Et dire que mon père croit que seuls les sorciers ont la possibilité d'interpréter les rêves ! S'il savait qu'il y a plus de Moldus qui arrivent à le faire que de Sorciers il tomberait raide mort ! Dit Narcissa qui était complètement extatique.

Mahaut éclata de rire et poussa la porte de la Grande Salle. Le dîner avait commencé et elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Polly, se séparant de Narcissa qui allait rejoindre Elisabeth après lui avoir fait un dernier sourire et un dernier signe de la main.

-Cissa à l'air particulièrement heureuse. Remarqua Polly.

-Elle me parlait de psychologie.

-Oh. Je comprends ! Dit Polly en hochant la tête.

Mahaut éclata de rire et se servit à manger. Peu de temps après les Maraudeurs et Katie arrivèrent. Avant de remonter dans le QG Mahaut fit un détour par les cuisines. Elle promit aux Maraudeurs (ce qui inclue Katie et Polly) qu'elle les rejoindrait juste après ce qu'elle avait à faire.

En sortant des cuisines elle se rendit dans la Salle Commune. Elle trouva Stevan seul dans un coin en train de réviser ses ASPICs, Tristan et Samuel étaient à deux autres tables différentes. Mahaut s'assit à côté du 7e année et lui posa une assiette sous le nez.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle et tu n'aura jamais tes ASPICs si tu ne te nourris pas. Hey Tristan, Samuel attrapez ! Dit t-elle avant d'envoyer des sandwiches aux deux garçons.

-Merci May ! Dit Tristan avant de mordre à pleine dents dans son sandwich imité par Samuel qui remercia la jeune fille la bouche pleine.

Stevan la regardait les yeux ronds.

-Bah quoi ? Fais pas cette tête. Je ne me préoccupes absolument pas de toi. Sourit Mahaut. Tu comprends j'ai juste pas envie de te voir l'année prochaine alors j'aimerais que tu ai tes examens.

Stevan sourit, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

-Bon je dois retourner surveiller mes malades mentaux. Sourit Mahaut avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se hâta d'embrasser le 7e année sur la joue et de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre le QG.

Une fois dans le couloir elle se colla au mur, inspira et expira lentement à plusieurs reprises et reprit sa marche.

'Merlin mais qu'est ce qui m'arrives ?' Se demanda Mahaut alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait le feu aux joues. 'Je crois que tu es mordue de ce gars ma pauvre, tu aurais pu choisir mieux !' Lui répondit sa petite voix. 'C'est vrai il n'est que batteur.' Acquiesça la grosse voix.

-Ca y est vous êtes jamais d'accord mais quand c'est pour me pourrir la vie vous êtes d'accord. S'exclama Mahaut en s'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir.

-Hey quoi tu parles toute seule ? Demanda quelqu'un derrière elle.

-Oh non pas ça. Gémit Mahaut avant de se retourner.

-Hum... Merci. Stevan commença à faire demi tour.

-Non attend reste ! Pars pas ! Je euh... Pardon. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, em... En fait je crois que tu était la dernière personne que je voulais qui me surprenne à me parler à moi même. Et hum... C'est très... Gênant.

-Je comprends. Tu m'avais pas laissé le temps de te dire merci.

-Merci ?

-Oui. Pour l'assiette.

-Oh oui ! La bouffe ! Oui... Em... J'dois y aller, ils m'attendent.

-Je dois réviser.

-Ouais.

Mahaut fit un demi tour sur elle même et marcha jusqu'au QG.

'Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qui m'arrives !' 'On te l'a dit t'es mordue' Mahaut grogna en ouvrant la porte.

-Personne ne dit mordue !

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Demanda Sirius qui disputait une bataille explosive avec James, Remus et Peter.

-Rien. Bouda Mahaut.

-J'sais pas ce que tu devais faire mais t'en a mis du temps. Remarqua James.

-Aucun commentaire là dessus ! Grogna encore la Gryffondore.

-Mahaut à encore eu une conversation interne ? Supposa Polly en souriant alors qu'elle organisait des photos dans le livre avec l'aide de Katie, Lily et Helen.

-Polly ! Siffla Mahaut.

-Quoi ? On sait toutes que tu te parles à toi même. Se défendit la jeune fille.

-En réalité je ne me parle pas à moi même mais... Oh et puis qu'est ce que ca peut faire ? Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils et attrapa un bloc à dessin et une plume.

-5e fois. Alors Mahaut que faisais tu ?

-Je suis allée aux Cuisines.

-Mahaut Barlow aux cuisines ? Impossible.

-J'avais envie d'une tartelette à la framboise.

Les Maraudeurs se moquèrent d'elle mais Mahaut se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas dupée ses amies et qu'elle avait intérêt à aller se coucher la première ou au contraire, la dernière mais les chances étaient très faibles pour qu'elle échappe à l'interrogatoire de ses comères d'amies.

Bien après le couvre feu (' D'un côté c'est pas dur avec un couvre feu à 21 heures 30 !') les Maraudeurs commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Mahaut traîna plus que de raisons et prétexta un livre oublié pour prendre encore du retard sur ses amis qui retournaient à la Salle Commune. Puis elle traîna un peu dans les couloirs, se faufila derrières des statues et des tapisseries pour éviter Rusard et quelques Serpentard et rentra finalement dans sa Salle Commune près de trois quart d'heure après les autres. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la pièce. Essentiellement des 5e et des 7e années qui révisaient leurs examens.

Elle s'installa par terre sur le tapis, les jambes repliées et le menton posé sur les genoux devant le feu des Maraudeurs, et resta là, pensive, sans rien faire, pendant un long moment.

-Hey. Dit quelqu'un en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le tapis.

-Hey. Dit Mahaut tout bas en regardant Stevan lui sourire.

-Ca fait un p'tit moment que t'es là toute seule.

-Pour tout te dire je n'ose pas monter dans ma chambre.

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'es disputée avec tes amies ?

-Oh non j'aimerais autant face à ce qui m'attends.

Stevan rit doucement puis reprit son sérieux.

-Allez sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il à de terrible à monter voir tes hystériques d'amies qui seront de toutes façons endormies depuis le temps qu'elles sont montées.

-Sérieusement tu crois vraiment que les filles sont comme ça ? Stevan ! Elles m'attendent dans la chambre. Tout les baldaquins seront fermés sauf le mien mais elles seront toutes sur le lit de Lily parce qu'il est à côté du mien, cachées par les rideaux et dès que j'aurais mis un poil de bras ou un orteil dans mon lit elles me sauteront dessus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suppose que c'est un truc de filles, mais je crois que ca à un rapport avec moi et un certain garçon. Sourit la brune.

-Ah ouais ? Et que se passe t-il avec ce garçon ? Je le connais ? Demanda Stevan.

Mahaut sourit et passa sa main sur la joue du 7e année.

-Tu es si naïf Stevan. Dit t-elle en se relevant, elle lui tendit les mains pour le lever à son tour. Wahou s'que t'es lourd.

-C'est le muscle, je suis batteur.

-Je sais. Mais c'est plutôt bien caché !

-Alors ce garçon ? Demanda le Gryffondor en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles.

-C'est un garçon dont je me rapproche pas mal ces derniers temps.

-Si c'est pas indiscret... ?

-Tu n'a rien remarqué ? Stevan, c'est de toi que je me rapproche.

-Oh. Il réfléchit un instant. Mais ou est le rapport avec les filles ?

-Tu es désespérant. Mahaut l'embrassa sur la joue. Je te laisse toute la nuit pour y réfléchir. Murmura t-elle avant de monter dans son dortoir.

Comme elle l'avait décrit plus tôt dans la soirée, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la chambre et hormis le sien tout les baldaquins étaient fermés. Mahaut s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre.

-Vous me décevez. Vous aviez pourtant un plan génial, qui aurait pu marcher si d'habitude on fermait nos baldaquins. Soupira la Gryffondore.

Les filles sortirent de leur cachette, le lit de Lily, en s'accusant les unes les autres de ces mauvais calculs. Elles la laissèrent se mettre en pyjama puis elles demandèrent à Mahaut ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt et ce n'était pas la peine de leur mentir. Elles n'étaient pas dupes, elles.

-Au fait tout à l'heure Stevan te cherchait, tu l'a vu ?

-Tout à l'heure quand ? Demanda Mahaut en se glissant dans son lit, que Lily avait fusionné avec le sien, alors que les 4 autres s'installaient confortablement sur le grand lit.

-Bah j'sais pas, quand on est rentré du QG.

-Oui je l'ai vu.

Mahaut leur expliqua aussi ce qu'elle avait après le dîner et elle précisa ou plutôt Helen, Lily, Polly et Katie lui arrachèrent les vers du nez pour savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle Commune.

Plus tard quand elle fut seule dans son lit défusionné et après avoir fermé son baldaquin, Mahaut souriait comme une sainte. Pendant un peu plus de 5 ans à Poudlard elle n'avait eu que Lily et Helen et ca lui avait toujours suffit, ses deux meilleures amies resteraient toujours ses deux meilleures amies, mais en moins d'un an elle s'était fait 5 autres amies, de vraies amies, des amies à la vie à la mort.

En y réfléchissant Mahaut se rendit compte qu'avant elle, Lily et Helen n'avaient laissées de chance à personne pour essayer d'être leur amie. Elles avaient bien eu Elisabeth mais ce n'était que depuis cette année qu'elles étaient de vraies amies avec elle. Non pas qu'avant elles ne le fussent pas mais avant Elisabeth avait ses amis, et elles les leurs mais aujourd'hui elles avaient les mêmes amis.

Dans leur relation à 8 chacune avait sa place et si certaine jouaient des rôles apparent les autres n'en étaient pas moins présentes. Si Helen jouait les folles et Lily les intellos, la première n'en était pas moins sérieuse et la deuxième moins drôle, si Narcissa avait une apparence plus sérieuse et froide, ça ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'elle était la dernière à faire des blagues et sous ses airs éternellement froids et matures Lynn n'en était pas moins fragile.

Mahaut se rendit alors compte que ses filles là lui étaient indispensables autant que les Maraudeurs.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Désolée du retard mais FanFiction merde un peu, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me recorriger et à être satisfaite de ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous à plu et si vous trouvez que je ne m'attache pas assez ou trop à certains faits ou personnage dîtes le moi...

Prochain Chapitre : Everybody's changing. Chanson du groupe Keane il me semble.


	39. Everybody's Changing

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Stevan Tambler.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Les filles s'enferment dans des bulles et passent vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble, Mahaut se rapproche de Stevan et Lynn déprime...

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 39 : Everybody's Changing **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Le mardi suivant eu lieu l'anniversaire de Lily. Comme ils l'avaient prévu avant les vacances les garçons demandèrent aux filles de garder la rousse dans la Chambre jusqu'au moment ou tout sera prêt. il était prévu que Sirius écrirait sur son ardoise magique pour prévenir les filles de descendre.

La journée de cours se passa comme une journée normale un jour d'anniversaire de Maraudeur ou Assimilé. Tableaux chantants, confettis qui tombent à tout moment, fantômes qui chantonnent et messages qui s'écrivent tout seuls au tableau.

Le soir après un peu de temps passé dans le parc les filles rentrèrent. Mahaut s'installa sur son lit et répondit au courrier envoyé par les personnes qui avaient vues son exposition et qui la félicitait ou au contraire l'insultait. Au début Katie l'aida mais elle trouva vite ça ennuyeux alors Lily vint l'aider. Mais il ne fallait pas que Lily reste avec la brune, elle aurait pu vois l'ardoise. Parce que Sirius prévenait Mahaut de l'avancement de l'affaire. Alors Helen la supplia pour la coiffer. Elle voulait tester sa nouvelle technique.

Pendant que la blonde la coiffait, la préfète écrivait dans son journal. Katie lisait un roman d'Arabella Powell, un roman historique se passant au XIIe siècle et racontant la chasse aux sorcières, Mahaut répondait toujours à son courier en écrivant régulièrement à Sirius et Polly écrivait une lettre à ses Grands Parents.

Peu avant de descendre dîner, Sirius écrivit à Mahaut que c'était prêt. La jeune fille dit alors qu'elle avait faim, et qu'elle voulait manger. Katie, Polly, Helen et Mahaut avaient miniaturisés les cadeaux de Lily et les avaient mis dans la poche de Katie qui descendit la première bien devant les filles pour les déminiaturiser et les mettre avec les autres cadeaux. Lily descendit la dernière et fut émue aux larmes de voir ce que ses amis et les gens de sa maison avaient fait pour elle. En plus des Maraudeurs, et de quelques personnes de la maison, essentiellement des 6e et 7e années, Noé, Liz, Lynn et Narcissa étaient là.

Ils lui offrirent des cadeaux et Lily se mit définitivement à pleurer quand James lui offrit la robe.

-Merci. Parvint t-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. Tu n'aurais pas du ! Quand l'a tu achetée ?

-J'ai payé pendant que tu te changeais et je suis allé la chercher le lendemain. Répondit James content de faire plaisir à la rousse de ses rêves.

-Merci.

Elle embrassa James sur la joue, celui rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en pétards et elle ouvrit ses autres cadeaux. Elle eut de la part de Noé un bracelet en or avec un coeur en nacre, de la part de Lynn et Elisabeth un nouveau journal intime. Un magnifique carnet à la couverture en cuir, son nom écrit dessus en lettres dorée à l'or fin. De la part de Narcissa un livre sur la psychologie des garçons et leurs relations avec les filles. Lily sourit à la vue de ce cadeau. Katie lui offrit un nouveau sac de cours, son ancien étant usé jusqu'à la corde, Polly lui offrit un magnifique collier de perles de rocaille noir avec un pendentif en ivoire, Mahaut lui offrit un miroir et une paire d'escarpins blancs, Helen lui offrit un livre très ancien de sortilège, Sirius une boîte à bijoux ensorcelée, un truc horrible qui selon l'humeur de la petite fée qui danse dans la boîte joue une mélodie divine ou au contraire horriblement désagréable, Peter lui offrit un assortiment de plumes en sucre de toutes les couleurs et Remus lui offrit le Plaire A Sa Sorcière de Belle Mère. Hazel, Calleigh et ses autres amies de 7e année lui offrirent la collections des 7 premiers livres sur les Théorie Des Propriétés des Objets Magiques.

Ils dînèrent tous dans la Salle Commune parce que les Maraudeurs avaient préparés un buffet. Lily était montée se changer pour mettre sa nouvelle robe et ses nouvelles chaussures. Noé lui avait attaché son bracelet au poignet et elle portait le collier de Polly.

Puis les Maraudeurs réclamèrent un discours.

-Tout d'abord merci de m'avoir fêté mon anniversaire, je ne m'y attendais pas. D'ailleurs certaines personnes m'ont offert des vêtements ou des chaussures de peur que je ne sois pas présentable...

Tout le monde rit et Mahaut et James firent une révérence.

-Et je ne sais pas quoi dire, Merlin j'ai 17 ans ! Je suis majeure et je n'ai plus, en théorie, qu'un an à passer ici.

-En pratique on sait déjà que tu partiras à la fin de l'année prochaine, pour toi les paris se feront sur O ou E ? Dit Tristan.

Tout le monde éclata de rire puis Hazel et les autres retournèrent travailler, les Maraudeurs firent disparaître en quelques coup de baguette les derniers vestiges de la fête et chacun retourna à son, activité. Noé, Elisabeth, Narcissa et Evelyn (**NdA : Désolé c'était juste pour faire "N"-"E"-"N"-"E"**) retournèrent dans leur dortoir avant le couvre feu et Tristan et Stevan s'installèrent avec les Maraudeurs. Samuel travaillait. Il avait pris du retard dans son travail en se faisant des fiches de révisions.

Mais assez vite le groupe se disloqua. Tristan s'isola dans un coin de la Salle Commune avec Polly, Katie et Sirius les imitèrent, et Stevan et Mahaut tout les deux assis par terre discutèrent longtemps, fournissant de temps en temps l'âtre noirâtre de la cheminée en bûches sèches, interrompus uniquement par leurs amis qui montaient se coucher et venaient leur dire de ne pas trop veiller et d'être sage.

Alors qu'ils étaient les derniers dans la Salle Commune ils se décidèrent à monter, même Samuel avait abandonné son travail, près d'une demi heure plus tôt.

-On devrait peut être monter. Tu va être fatiguée demain. Suggéra Stevan.

-Quelle heure est t-il ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Une heure moins le quart.

-Déjà ? J'ai pas vu la soirée passer.

Ils se levèrent et se séparèrent assez maladroitement finalement Mahaut déposa un baiser sur la joue de Stevan et monta se coucher. Ses amies dormaient déjà, elle se changea rapidement, prit Nougatine dans son lit et alla se réfugier sous les couvertures de Lily.

A ce moment là elle aurait aimer parler à quelqu'un. Lily s'agita sous la couette.

-Tu a les pieds froids Mahaut Barlow. Soupira Lily en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

-Désolée.

-Hey ca va Mayoute ?

-Je ne sais pas Lil', c'est confus. Je crois que j'ai envie de sortir avec Stevan mais je ne suis pas sure de le vouloir.

-Tu joue sur les mots pour te donner des arguments contre. Tu sais, nous on serait toutes super contente si tu sortais avec. Parce que ta relation avec Jeremiah ne s'est pas très bien terminée.

-Oui je sais... Mais je ne suis pas sure de vouloir sortir avec.

-Mais tu en a envie ?

-Oui.

-Si tu a envie d'une glace, d'une robe ou d'un sac en général tu veux l'avoir ?

-Oui.

-Dis toi que Stevan est un sac, une glace ou une robe.

Mahaut sourit, serra la main de son amie et s'endormit, mais Lily était réveillée et n'arrivait plus à dormir. James avait rougi quand elle l'avait embrassée pour le remercier. plus ca allait, et plus elle découvrait un autre James, et l'ancien lui manquait, elle n'était pas sure de vouloir d'un James sensible et discret par rapport à elle.

Elle voulait juste que tout soit comme avant. Lily resta éveillée un long moment et quand Mahaut la réveilla elle eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Les filles s'habillèrent sans grande motivation et retrouvèrent les garçons dans la Salle Commune, tout aussi fatigués qu'elles.

-Vous êtes sortis hier soir ? Demanda Mahaut en bâillant.

-Oui. Bâilla James à son tour.

-Combien de points ? Demanda Lily nonchalament en ouvrant le portrait pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

-Aucun, c'est pour ça qu'on est si crevé, Rusard et Mac Allistair ont fait le pied de grue devant notre cachette jusqu'à 4 heures du matin, même avec des potions de réveil on n'arrive pas à se réveiller. Soupira Sirius.

Lily les félicita et leur jeta un sort pour qu'il paraisse moins fatigués, puis elle alla petit déjeuner avec Noé, au grand dam de James alors que Helen allait, elle, avec Julian. Polly ne s'installa pas avec Tristan mais s'éloigna pour se mettre juste en face de Mahaut, Katie étant à côté de Sirius. Les deux filles discutèrent par dessus la table et quand elles eurent fini leur repas, elles prévinrent à peine leurs amis qu'elle montaient chercher leurs affaires avant d'aller en cours.

-Dans un mois je suis majeure. Dit Mahaut à Polly alors qu'elles prenaient leurs sacs de cours dans le dortoir.

-Ca ne fait rien d'exceptionnel tu sais. Lui dit Polly. Pour moi ca a juste été l'anniversaire le plus atroce de ma vie. Le... la voix de Polly se fit chevrotante. Le premier sans mes parents.

-Oh Poul... Je suis désolée ! Quel manque de tact ! Se réprimanda Mahaut.

Les deux sortirent de la chambre et croisèrent les trois autres, leurs disants qu'elles les attendaient dans la Salle Commune.

-C'est pas grave, May. Tu sais Kate aussi oublie, parfois...

Mahaut soupira et serra la main de son amie dans la sienne, elle la relâcha au moment ou Stevan, Samuel et Tristan arrivaient d'un côté et ou Lily, Helen et Katie arrivaient d'un autre. Mahaut se dirigea vers ses amies en premier, puis elle voulut aller dire bonjour au 7e année mais celui ci avait disparu. Elle suivit les autres en cours, mais elle était totalement ailleurs, et le pire c'est qu'elle en avait consciente, elle n'était pas malade. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle au Médicomage Hanane quand elle la verrait (**NdA : Je t'avais dit que tu aurais un cadeau !**), la médicomage Hanane la suivait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. C'était elle qui avait fait le diagnostic de sa maladie.

Elle n'écouta rien des cours de la matinée et Remus dû la reprendre au moins trois fois pour qu'elle ne fasse pas exploser son chaudron. Quand ce fût enfin l'heure du déjeuner, tout ses amis furent soulagés de se poser enfin. Après le repas, il se trouvait que les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas cours. Tout comme Lynn. Les filles en profitèrent pour aller au QG.

Lily, Polly, Kate et Helen poussèrent Remus à aller voir la jeune fille, ce qu'il fit. Les garçons rattrapèrent leur manque de sommeil en une petite sieste dans leur dortoir et les filles en profitèrent pour parler à Mahaut, ou du moins tenter de le faire.

-J'ai pas envie de parler. Dit Mahaut avant de se créer une bulle de son magique autour de la tête.

Dans un sursaut d'incompréhension Helen haussa les épaules, Lily fit monter ses sourcils jusqu'au milieu de son front, Polly et Lynn se regardèrent et Katie enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

Dans sa bulle de son Mahaut n'écoutait que des chansons moldues, et que des triste en plus. Elle prit son carnet à dessin et le dos en appuis sur le dossier d'une méridienne elle commença à dessiner. D'abord une mâchoire, puis une ligne de visage et le reste.

Une dizaine de minutes avant de retourner en cours, elle referma son bloc, le glissa sous son bras, ôta sa bulle, qui n'était pas censée exister puisqu'elle l'avait inventée elle même, et suivit ses amies jusqu'à la salle de cours, Lynn alla seule en potions.

Elle fut si distraite durant le cours que le professeur Flitwick lui demanda de rester à la fin du double cours, il désirait lui parler.

-Mademoiselle Barlow, Mahaut, que se passe t-il ? Couina le minuscule professeur. Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça.

-Si je le savais je ne serais plus dans cet état étrange de latence et d'errance. Murmura Mahaut.

-Je ne vous ai pas vu réussir une seule fois votre sortilège alors que vous êtes ma meilleure élève. Faîtes moi une démonstration sur ce livre.

Mahaut jeta le sort et le livre s'ouvrit à une page au hasard et se mit à chanter son texte. Le professeur accorda 5 points à la jeune fille et lui conseilla une tisane au mimosa. Il lui conseilla de se reprendre avant le prochain cours. Mahaut acquiesça et retrouva ses amis devant la salle.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au cours suivant et quand ils en redescendirent, Mahaut était toujours dans cette espèce de léthargie qui la caractérisait depuis le début de la journée. Elle bouda durant le repas et aussi quand ils remontèrent dans le QG. Une fois installés dans leur pièce, Mahaut recommença à dessiner.

-Mahaut ca suffit ! Tu n'a quasiment pas dit un mot de la journée ! S'exclama Lily.

Mahaut ne répondit rien, continuant à dessiner, une sucette dans la bouche.

-Tu pourrais répondre. Remarqua Remus.

Mahaut leva les yeux vers lui et regarda Lily puis dit.

-Si je n'ai pas parlé c'est parce que je n'avais rien à dire, et si je n'avais pas répondu c'est parce que j'en avais pas envie. C'est tout.

Mahaut prit son bloc et quitta la pièce. Elle se balada un peu dans le château, son carnet toujours sous le bras, et sa sucette toujours dans la bouche. En chemin elle croisa Stevan qui sortait de la bibliothèque.

-Salut. J'ai voulu venir te voir ce matin mais t'étais parti quand je me suis retournée. Dit Mahaut.

-Ah ouais. Stevan semblait froid et distant à la jeune fille.

-Euh... Oui.

-C'est dommage, mais je travaille beaucoup. J'ai les ASPICs à la fin de l'année.

-Oui je sais, ca te dirait d'aller te promener un peu ? Demanda Mahaut.

-J'allais aux cuisines, il faut que je mange. Répondit Stevan toujours aussi indifférent.

-Je peux venir avec toi ou je te fais chier ? Demanda Mahaut qui s'était arrêtée au milieu du couloir.

Stevan soupira, s'arrêta et attendit un instant avant de se retourner pour regarder la Maraudeuse.

-Mahaut, je suis désolé, mais quand j'ai le temps de te voir tu va voir tes amis, et là je dois manger et retourner travailler. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

-J'avais remarqué. Se vexa Mahaut avant de retourner dans la Salle Commune en laissant le 7e année, pensif, dans le couloir.

La rouge et or monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit frustrée d'avoir été ainsi ignorée. Elle boudait sur son lit, assise en tailleur quand ses amies entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon de pyjama rouge et un marcel blanc. Dès qu'elle la virent, les 4 autres comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. En tant ordinaire, Mahaut serait revenue au QG, ou les aurait attendus dans la Salle Commune à dessiner ou à travailler.

Elles se hâtèrent de se changer et s'installèrent sur leur lits attendant le moment ou la brune lancerait une phrase sans queue ni tête. Et elles n'attendirent pas longtemps.

-J'ai fait quelque chose d'inconsidéré, stupide ou mal ? Demanda t-elle en pestant.

-A propos de quoi ? Demanda Polly qui était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit en lisant un magasine.

-De _Lui_ !

-_Lui_ qui, Mahaut ? Demanda Lily en connaissant déjà la réponse, tout en continuant de gratter dans son journal intime.

-Mais de qui voulez vous que je parle ! De Stevan voyons !

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Katie qui assise devant son miroir s'étalait des crèmes sur le visage.

-Je ne sais pas ! Il a été indifférent ! Distant ! Et il m'a presque envoyée ballader !

-Et pourquoi ca te vexe ?

-Pardon ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ca me vexe ? Ca me vexe parce que je ne comprends pas.

-Ca te vexe parce que tu ne comprends pas ou parce que jamais personne n'a résisté à tes charmes ?

-Mais Lily qu'est ce qui te prend ? Occupe toi donc de ta Potter mania !

-Calme toi, Mahaut. Lily ne t'a rien fait alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça.

-Katie ! Gémit Mahaut. Vous comprenez rien à rien ! Vous m'énervez !

Mahaut prit Nougatine et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte comme il le fallait. Les quatre autres ne perdirent pas le nord et la suivirent immédiatement. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune, Mahaut était assise sur la causeuse de James, les jambes repliées devant elle.

Lily portait un boxer avec un tee shirt bordeaux XXL qui lui arrivait sous les fesses, elle s'allongea à plat ventre sur sa méridienne, elle avait Mister Oizo dans les mains. Katie portait une chemise de nuit en coton noir, elle s'allongea dans le hamac de Mahaut. Helen portait un corsaire en coton noir avec un débardeur assez long vert pomme elle s'assit comme d'habitude dans son fauteuil et Polly qui portait un pantalon de pyjama gris avec un débardeur noir s'assit sur le tapis juste devant la causeuse de James ou Mahaut était assise en tripotant son doudou, qui avait, autrefois, été un foulard.

-Maintenant que tu a fais ta crise je pense que nous pouvons discuter calmement. Dit Katie.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Pardon, ce chapitre est court mais j'ai eu du mal, vraiment, à le faire.

Note de L'auteur 2 : On approche de la fin, à la fin de ce chapitre on était au Mercredi 8 Mai, et cette année se finira après ou avant les vacances je ne sais pas encore, donnez moi votre avis...

Prochain Chapitre : L'Autre Bout Du Monde. Titre d'une chanson d'Emily Loizeau.


	40. L'Autre Bout Du Monde

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Stevan Tambler, Médicomage Hanane.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Lily à fêté ses 17 en compagnie de ses amis, et de son amoureux. Mahaut ne comprends plus rien à rien, mais heureusement elle à des amies compréhensives.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 40 : L'Autre Bout Du Monde **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Mahaut, c'est pas grave. Tenta Polly pour calmer la 6e année.

-Pas grave ? Mais Polly ! Jamais on n'a été aussi froid avec moi ! On n'est pas froid avec Mahaut Colombe Barlow !

-Merlin quelle prétention ! Souffla Helen amusée. Tu es humaine Mahaut, et capricieuse et trop gâtée et on ne t'a jamais rien refusé et là c'est la première fois qu'on ne cède pas au moindre de tes désirs, je comprends que tu sois frustrée mais a tu réfléchis un seul instant à ce qui à bien pu le mettre dans cet état ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Mahaut en retournant vivement la tête vers son amie.

-Peut être que tu a fait quelque chose ou dit quelque chose May.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je le saurais ! Mahaut passa de la colère, à la réflexion en passant par l'incompréhension.

-Réfléchis, tu a dis quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je... suis tellement pas habituée à ce qu'on ne fasse pas les choses comme je les vois que je me suis pas vraiment posé la question. Avoua la brune.

-Pourtant dans le dortoir tu a dit que... Commença Katie dans un sourire.

-Tu me connais tu sais très bien que ce n'était que rhétorique ! Soupira l'autre en souriant aussi.

-Tu sais quoi ? Demanda Lily. Demain tu va le voir et tu lui dit que tu aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe.

Les filles parlèrent encore un moment puis elles décidèrent de monter se coucher.

-Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez qu'à monter, je vais vous rejoindre après.

-T'es sure Mahaut ? Demanda Polly en fronçant les sourcils.

-Certaine, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Après tout c'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend l'humilité !

Les 4 autres éclatèrent de rire et montèrent dans le dortoir.

-2 Mornilles qu'elle se met à pleurer. Paria Helen.

-4 qu'elle appelle son matériel à dessin ou son journal intime. Dit Katie à son tour.

-Je suis. Dit Polly.

-5 qu'elle va le voir tout de suite. Dit Lily.

Les 3 autres la regardèrent et se frappèrent le front, c'était évident que c'était l'idée de la 6e année, et en effet elle montaient dans le dortoir des 7e années.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux 5 lits et trouva enfin celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle se glissa entre les rideaux et secoua doucement l'épaule du garçon.

-Stevan, c'est Mahaut. Réveille toi. Murmura t-elle à l'oreille du garçon.

Comme s'il l'avait entendue il ouvrit les yeux lentement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il en se redressant sur les coudes, tout à coup parfaitement réveillé et étonné de voir la Maraudeuse dans son lit.

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Pas ici. Viens. Stevan se leva et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Ils redescendirent dans la Salle Commune.

Mahaut rougit quand elle vit dans quelle tenue elle était et plus encore quand elle vit dans qu'elle tenue** il** était. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama noir. Mais à la lumière du feu de bois mourant, dans l'âtre noirâtre de la cheminée, le 7e année ne remarqua rien.

-Alors pourquoi une élève de 6e année à t-elle sortie le deuxième batteur de sa maison à voyons... Stevan regarda sa montre. Presque deux heures du matin ?

-D'après toi ? Souffla t-elle.

-Une insomnie ? Hasarda le 7e année.

-Ah Ah, sérieusement, non. En fait, j'voudrais comprendre pourquoi t'a été froid, distant et fuyant durant toute la journée. Parce que je ne comprend pas vraiment, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

-Comment dire... Ces derniers temps, on ne se parle que quand il n'y a quasiment personne avec nous. A chaque fois que j'ai essayé de venir te voir depuis disons, une semaine, tu va voir tes amis ou alors tu te dépêche d'aller dans ton dortoir, aux toilettes ou en cours. J'en ai marre de n'être qu'un faire valoir pour passer tes soirées.

-Stevan ! Ca fait au maximum deux semaines qu'on se parle ! Et c'est pas vrai ! T'es injuste avec moi de dire que je ne te parle pas en public ou alors en comité restreint. J'ai accepté d'aller au bal avec toi ! Je fais des concessions que je n'ai jamais fait !

-Ok. Mais pour aller où ? J'veux dire, tu sais ce que je pense de toi, mais moi je sais pas ce que tu pense de moi. Et c'est frustrant, parce que j'ai les ASPICs dans un mois et que normalement si tout se passe bien je ne serais plus là l'année prochaine.

Le lendemain matin, les Gryffondores de 6e année, eurent toutes les peines du monde à tirer Mahaut de son lit.

-Allez lève toi ! Grogna Helen qui la secouait depuis dix minutes.

Mahaut dans son sommeil s'était perdue. Elle vivait ailleurs dans un monde de bisounours, ça ressemblait fort à un rêve, mais ca n'en était pas un. Mahaut marchait sur des nuages roses, bleus, verts et jaunes, il y avait de grands lacs à certains endroits, dans lesquels des nymphes se baignaient sans soucis d'être vues. A quelques mètres d'elles des angelots voletaient autour de ce qui ressemblait à Cupidon. Assise juste derrière eux, sous un arbre, celle qui ressemblait à la muse de la musique enseignait à une douzaine de petites filles à insuffler des notes et des accords délicats à l'oreille des gens. En continuant d'avancer elle se retrouva face à ce qui ressemblait à une garderie pour bébés angelots, muses, nymphes ou encore anges gardiens en devenir. Tout dégoulinait de sucrerie et de douceur. Mahaut tourna sur elle même. Mais dans quel rêve était t-elle tombée ?

-Je crois qu'elle s'est perdue. Il faut prévenir Dumbledore. Dit Lily. Polly tu peux y aller ? Et dis lui de prévenir le médicomage Hanane.

Un arbre se courba quand elle avança, imité par ceux qui étaient derrière lui. Mahaut fronça les sourcils tout cela devenait étrange. Au bout de la rangée d'arbre elle trouva un minuscule... quoi, elle ne saurait pas le dire, ce n'était pas une plante sorcière, un comment ça s'appelle déjà... un glandier ? Elle avait le nom sur le bout de la langue, il y en avait plein en France. Il était tout petit, et avait l'air assez mal en point. Une brise agita les branches des autres arbres, mais le glandier resta immobile, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même pas une feuille ne bougea. A genoux devant le petit arbre elle essayait de comprendre.

-C'est un mystère que tu ne peux comprendre, pour le moment, Mahaut. Dit un homme debout devant elle. Il était très grand et portait une robe d'un bleu nuit soutenu, absolument magnifique. Un loup assorti et une très belle baguette complétaient l'ensemble.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Mahaut en se relevant précipitamment.

Dans la chambre Katie, Helen et Lily sursautèrent quand elles entendirent la voix de leur amie. Lily arrêta de marcher de long en large et se précipita sur le lit de la brune alors que Katie assise sur le lit de Lily, la regardait sans rien faire essayant de comprendre et que Helen assise au pied du lit de Mahaut essayait de pénétrer le rêve de Mahaut.

-On est ou ici ? Demanda encore Mahaut.

-Elle ne parle jamais quand elle part. Dit Lily.

-Chut. Intima Helen, qui, les yeux fermés se concentrait de toutes ses forces.

-Pourquoi vous ?

Mahaut restait debout, statique face à cet homme qui se disait détenteur des clés de l'Autre Monde, et gardien de la paix et de l'ordre de l'Autre Bout du Monde.

-Mahaut, tu dois comprendre que tu ne devrais pas être ici.

-Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici !

Helen poussa un soupir et rouvrit les yeux.

-C'est trop dur, elle ne rêve pas elle est vraiment perdue. Et très loin !

-Réessaie ! Ordonna Lily. Si elle se perd trop longtemps tu sais ce qui se passera !

Helen ferma les yeux et se concentra à nouveau.

Pendant que Mahaut écoutait attentivement l'homme en face d'elle.

-... Tu dois comprendre que tu n'a rien à faire ici, Mahaut. Ce n'est pas ta place, tu n'aurais pas du voir tout ça.

A côté de l'homme Mahaut vit Helen apparaître en filigrane, translucide comme un fantôme. Helen bougeait les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

-Elle non plus n'a rien à faire ici, elle vient te chercher Mahaut.

-Mais je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici, je ne peux pas revenir de ma propre volonté.

-Il va falloir essayer. Ton amie te demande de le faire

Helen continuait de bouger les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et puis aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle disparut.

De retour dans la chambre, elle haleta, essoufflée par l'effort.

-Qu'est ce que tu a vu ? Demanda Katie.

-Je ne sais pas, c'était des paysages tournants, je pensais pas en voir un jour. Mahaut était en face de moi, mais elle regardait quelque chose que je voyait pas à côté de moi. Je crois pas qu'elle m'ait entendue.

-Qu'a t-elle dit ? Demanda Mahaut.

Elle fixait l'homme droit dans les yeux.

-Elle a dit qu'il était temps de rentrer maintenant, que tout le monde se faisait du souci pour toi, et qu'elles voulaient vraiment que tu reviennes parmi elles.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne contrôle pas ma maladie ! Cria Mahaut.

Dumbledore entra dans la chambre suivi de Polly qui sursauta en entendant son amie crier.

-Mais elle ne parle jamais quand elle se perd ! Cria Polly.

Dumbledore se rapprocha du lit, s'agenouilla à côté de la brune, lui mit la main sur le front et ferma les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas un don ! C'est une malédiction ! Je ne suis pas heureuse d'avoir cette maladie ! Cria encore la brune.

En face d'elle l'homme demeurait serein, calme et paisible. Elle pouvait sentir son aura de douceur mais elle n'entrait pas dedans, elle restait à la limite de cette bulle invisible de bonheur ce qui rendait sa douleur encore plus grande.

-Bien sur que si Mahaut.

Dumbledore apparut à côté de l'homme et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler ce fut à l'homme de ne pas entendre.

-Il est temps de revenir Mahaut, ta promenade a duré assez longtemps, rentrons. Il avança et posa la main sur son épaule.

Il disparut et Mahaut devint semblable à un fantôme.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta la Gryffondore.

-Ton esprit lutte pour rester ici alors que ton corps te rappele. Ici, tu n'était qu'un ectoplasme mais la projection de ton corps veut y retourner.

Dans la chambre le silence se fit quand Dumbledore rouvrit les yeux.

-Que se passe t-il professeur ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne revient pas ? Demanda Katie.

-Son esprit lutte contre son corps pour rester là bas.

-Là bas où ? Interrogea Lily plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Mahaut s'agita, mais elle resta les yeux clos. Helen sentit sa température corporelle chuter tout en augmentant brutalement.

-Professeur, elle se refroidit ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Il ne faut pas la bouger avant d'être sur qu'elle soit revenue. Dit calmement le directeur.

-Mais professeur ! Dirent les 4 élèves en choeur.

Il les fit taire d'un geste de la main, puis posa l'autre sur le front brûlant de la jeune fille et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit Mahaut se refroidissait encore.

-Bien. Je vais l'emmener avec moi.

D'un geste de la main il fit apparaître un brancard et la déposa dessus d'un autre geste. Il descendit escorté par les filles qui s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur amie. Il ne restait plus personne dans la Salle Commune.

-Vous devriez être en cours, mesdemoiselles, je vous conseille d'y aller.

-Je refuse de quitter Mahaut. Interposa Lily.

-Comment saurez vous si sa température...

-Non Mesdemoiselles.

-Je vous préviens que je ne la quitterais pas.

-Madame Pomfresh refusera de vous laisser entrer, et quand bien même vous réussiriez elle vous chasseras de son infirmerie.

-Dans ce cas je resterais dehors s'il le faut mais je ne la quitterais pas.

Dumbledore fit apparaître un parchemin et le tendit aux 3 autres. Donnez ceci à votre professeur.

-Professeur pourquoi Lily et pas nous ?

-Vous allez être encore plus en retard.

-Préviens nous si il se passe quoique se soit. Dit Helen en attirant à l'aide d'un accio bien senti l'ardoise et le miroir de Mahaut.

-Ne dîtes rien aux garçons, dîtes leur juste que je me sentais mal alors Mahaut m'a accompagnée.

Dumbledore, escorté de Lily se rendit à l'infirmerie. Mahaut fut placée dans un lit. Elle n'était toujours pas réveillée quand les filles arrivèrent à midi à l'infirmerie et le directeur était parti. Il revint environ 10 minutes après l'arrivée des filles avec le Médicomage Hanane.

-Il n'y a qu'à attendre. Dit la Médicomage en regardant alternativement sa patiente et le directeur.

-Elle a parlé. Dit Lily.

-Peut être mais je ne pourrais rien faire tant qu'elle ne se sera pas réveillée. Est ce que quelqu'un a prévenu ses parents ou sa soeur ?

-Pas besoin de les alerter. Dit Helen.

Mahaut s'agita dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Dumbledore et les 4 Gryffondores sortirent de l'infirmerie pour laisser Mahaut, seule avec son Médicomage.

Elles se rendirent en cours, les garçons leurs demandèrent ou était Mahaut et Lily leur mentit en leur disant qu'elle avait refilé un mal de ventre incroyable à la brune.

-Pourquoi tu leur mens ? Chuchota Helen en mettant de la terre autour de sa plante.

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'il soient au courant. Je le sens. C'est Mahaut qui dois leur dire. Je peux pas l'expliquer. Chuchota Lily.

-Si tu le dis. Répondit Helen.

Dès le cours fini elles coururent à l'infirmerie pour voir leur brune. Quand elles entrèrent dans l'infirmerie elles se stoppèrent net, en voyant Mahaut parler et plaisanter avec les deux frères Dumbledore.

-Hey ! Dit la brune en leur faisant signe de venir.

-Tu va mieux ? S'inquiéta Lily en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de sa meilleure amie. J'ai été vraiment inquiète.

-Albus m'a dit que tu avais vraiment été très pro. Maintenant qu'elles sont là, est ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose avant que vous partiez.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, princesse.

-Tu peux rester Abelforth... Albus, mon Médicomage m'a expliqué pourquoi j'ai pu parler mais pas ou j'étais ?

-Ah... C'est très intéressant, car dans ce que tu m'a raconté tout à l'heure j'ai reconnu l'Autre Bout du Monde.

-Oui je sais, c'est ce que m'a dit l'homme mais c'est quoi l'Autre Bout du Monde ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Tu es allée à l'Autre Bout du Monde ? Demanda Abelforth.

-Je comprends rien c'est quoi ça ?

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Dit Lily d'une voix blanche.

-Ah oui ? Raconte. Dit Mahaut.

-Et bien... On dit que l'Autre Bout du Monde est l'endroit ou naissent et grandissent les nymphes, les angelots, les muses, les esprits bienfaiteurs, et un certain nombre de créature magiques, c'est aussi l'endroit ou vivent les muses, Cupidon, les anges gardiens et la source de la magie. On raconte que c'est l'antichambre de l'Autre Monde.

-Albus c'est vrai ?

-Lily a parfaitement raison.

-Mais qu'est ce que ca signifie je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'y suis allée.

-Je ne sais pas Mahaut, c'est ton esprit qui contrôle ta maladie et tes lieux de perditions...

-Albus il y a autre chose que j'aimerais vous demander.

-Oui ?

-Je me suis rapprochée un instant du gardien des clefs et bla bla bla, et j'ai senti une immense aura de douceur et de bonheur, j'en étais à la frontière elle aurait du influer sur moi mais j'ai ressenti une infinie douleur de vivre et une tristesse sans nom. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu a senti le pouvoir de protection du gardien de l'Autre Monde. Il doit effectuer plusieurs fois par jours, des allers-retour dans l'Autre Monde et il lui faut se protéger, et son aura de douceur et bonheur comme tu dis, est entourée d'une aura de tristesse et de douleur pour que les gens de l'Autre Monde ne puisse l'approcher et lui voler les clefs.

Le Directeur et son frère étaient partis après encore quelques échanges et Mahaut après que Madame Pomfresh ait accepté de la laisser sortir, put enfin quitter l'infirmerie.

-On n'a rien dit aux garçons. Avoua Lily à la brune alors que celle ci se plaignait de l'absence de ses amis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrais même pas l'expliquer. Je sentais que je ne devais pas leur dire.

Les filles montèrent dans leur chambre et Mahaut s'installa à sa coiffeuse ou elle se regarda. Dans l'Autre Bout du Monde, elle s'était vue un instant dans un point d'eau et ce qu'elle avait vu, ce n'était pas elle. Ou plutôt si, mais en différent.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Désolé du retard, (non ne me jetez pas de cailloux s'il vous plaît !!) Alors vous avez bien profité de Noël ? Petit cadeaux de ma part, un nouveau chapitre.

Prochain Chapitre : Les Fleurs de Mai


	41. Les Fleurs de Mai

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Stevan Tambler.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Mahaut s'explique avec les filles sur sa discussion d'avec Stevan, elles lui font comprendre qu'elle devrait aller lui parler, après une discussion nocturne, la situation entre Mahaut et le garçon est arrangée. Le lendemain matin les filles n'arrivent pas à réveiller Mahaut, celle ci s'est perdu dans l'Autre Bout du Monde, l'antichambre de l'Autre Monde.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 41 : Les Fleurs De Mai **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Mahaut qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Katie alors que la brune fixait son reflet dans la glace depuis près de 20 minutes.

-Je saurais pas vous l'expliquer alors ne vous en occupez pas, c'est rien.

-Mahaut, assez de cachotterie. Déjà que tu ne nous avoue pas que tu es amoureuse de Stevan.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

-Alors, on ne peut peut être pas comprendre mais on veut savoir.

-Ce n'est pas que vous pouvez pas comprendre, c'est moi qui peut pas l'expliquer, enfin... Quand j'étais là bas j'ai vu mon reflet et celle que j'ai vu n'étais pas moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'étais différente. C'était pas moi. Je saurais pas vous expliquer. J'étais belle. J'avais quelque chose qui n'étais pas à moi.

Mahaut soupira et les 4 autres l'imitèrent. Quand elles descendirent dîner, les Maraudeurs demandèrent à Mahaut si son mal de ventre était passé. Elle leur répondit qu'elle avait simplement trop mangé la veille ou peut être étais ce Lily qui lui avait refilé ses douleurs.

-Rien de grave alors. Dit Sirius avant de se jeter sur une cuisse de poulet.

Mahaut sourit aux filles qui lui sourirent en retour. Les garçons se demandèrent à quoi était du ce sourire. Ils adoraient Katie et Polly, mais ils leurs en voulaient de leurs voler leurs Maraudeuses. Après tout n'avaient ils pas été les uniques amis proches des Maraudeuses pendant près de 5 ans ?

Le soir elles se préparèrent une petite soirée entre filles avec les Serdaigles a qui elles expliquèrent la situation de la journée.

-Au fait May, elle t'a dit quoi la Médicomage à propos du fait que tu parlait ? Demanda Polly.

-Elle m'a expliqué que si j'avais parlé c'était juste l'évolution normale de ma maladie.

Mahaut leur en avait déjà parlé, elles savaient ce qu'elles devaient savoir sur la maladie étrange de leur amie. Liz avait même fait des recherches pour mieux connaître la maladie de Mahaut, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé grand chose puisqu'on ne dénombrait à travers le monde qu'une dizaine de cas, dont les sujets les plus vieux étaient âgés de seulement 20 ans.

-Qu'est ce qui se passerait si tu ne te retrouvais pas ? Demanda Lynn.

-Au bout d'un moment quelque chose dans mon esprit demande à mon corps de me ramener, mais des fois mon esprit lutte, ou non, et si il lutte trop ma température corporelle chute, puis remonte et chute de nouveau en même temps qu'elle monte. Et je pourrais rester perdue jusqu'à ce que mon esprit soit trop fatigué et arrête de lutter, mais après on sait pas ce qui se passerais. Il serait possible que mon corps ayant subi des changements de température trop violents meurre.

Les filles suite à l'initiative de Mahaut qui n'aimait pas beaucoup cette discussion, changèrent de sujet pour parler de choses plus futiles. Comme par exemple la relation Noé / Lily / James ou encore la relation Stevan / Mahaut qui était aux yeux des filles, des plus étranges.

En effet, rarement la pipelette Lizzie, la concierge Helen et la commère Katie n'avaient vues de leurs yeux une gêne quelconque entre une fille et un garçon. Et la gêne ressentie par Lily face à James et celle de Mahaut face à Stevan étaient on ne peut plus marrantes d'après elles.

-Arrêtez de rire espèces de charognes !!! S'exclama Mahaut en attrapant son oreiller qu'elle jeta sur Katie.

Polly et Lynn se rangèrent du côté de Mahaut et Lily mais Narcissa s'installa avec Liz, Helen et Katie leur ôtant la supériorité numérique. Quand elles furent épuisées et à bout de souffle, elles se couchèrent dans le grand lit fusionné, comme à leur habitude. Une fois couchée elles parlèrent de l'événement le plus important à venir, enfin le deuxième après les examens bien sur, le Bal des Fleurs de Mai.

-Vous allez y aller avec qui vous ? Demanda Mahaut.

-La question se pose ? Demanda Katie.

-Toi on sait que t'y va avec Sirius. Dit Lily. Helen avec ... Preston, Liz avec Samuel, Polly avec Sam, Lynn... Lily éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Parce qu'on vous a pas raconté. L'autre jour on est allées parler à Remus.

-Naon ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ! S'exclama Lynn en se relevant dans le lit.

-Rallonge toi tu vas rire.

Lily raconta la scène et Katie, Helen et Mahaut qui étaient présentes rajoutaient les détails. Les 8 filles éclatèrent de rire, même si Lynn ne savait que penser de l'action de ses amies. Finalement après avoir repris leur sérieux et fait le compte les filles s'aperçurent que seules Lynn, Mahaut et Lily ne savaient pas encore avec qui elles allaient y aller. Le Bal des Fleurs de Mai étaient l'un des bals les plus importants de Poudlard. C'était une institution à l'Ecole ! Il subsistait depuis les Fondateurs de l'école et avait pour but, outre de lier les maisons, de mettre en oeuvre la créativité et la magie élaborée par les élèves.

En effet, les élèves avaient l'occasion d'exprimer leur talent à l'occasion de ce bal ce qui permettait souvent à des élèves timides de s'exprimer et de faire découvrir leurs dons. Des groupes avaient étaient formés en fonction des activités. Mahaut dirigeait le groupe de préparation des décors et décorations, James et aussi étonnant soit il, Remus dirigeait le groupe d'animations, Polly le groupe de danse pour ceux qui voudraient apprendre à danser, Helen et Peter celui de ceux qui élaboreront les menus... Etc. La plupart étant des élèves de 6e année, les 7e étant trop occupés avec leurs révisions, mais le Directeur, avait rappelé, durant l'annonce du Bal (qui était bien sur très attendue) que c'était un moment de détente dont il fallait profiter.

Le bal s'appelait ainsi car à l'origine, les élèves se devaient de créer la plus belles des fleurs à l'aide de leur imagination et de leur magie qu'ils plantaient ensuite dans l'une des serres de l'école. Les fleurs n'avaient une durée de vie que de quelques semaines et le moment idéal du point de vue de la température pour les créer était le mois de Mai, ce qui faisait qu'on les avaient appelées les Fleurs de Mai.

Le Directeur précédent Dumbledore, Armando Dippet, avait instauré que les élèves arrêtent de créer des fleurs nouvelles car il n'y avait plus de place dans les serres en comparaison du nombre d'élèves et on ne pouvait pas laisser ses merveilles de magie face aux oiseaux ou autres créatures. Il avait alors pris la décision de faire pousser toutes sortes de fleurs, les plus jolies et les plus originales dans les serres de l'école afin qu'elles soient prêtes pour le Bal des Fleurs de Mai pour que les élèvent en choisissent chacun une, qu'ils offriraient à leur cavalier / cavalière juste avant le bal.

Dumbledore n'avait pas rétabli l'ancienne tradition, trouvant celle ci très bien, même les élèves les plus réfractaires se laissaient prendre au jeu du Bal des Fleurs de Mai.

Le samedi suivant, tout les élèves du château furent autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard pour aller chercher des costumes. Lily décida qu'elle n'irais que pour regarder, ayant déjà une magnifique robe à mettre.

-Et alors Lil' ? Demanda Mahaut. J'ai des tas de belles robes mais tu ne peux pas y aller que pour regarder !

-Oh mais bien sur que si !

-Mais c'est inhumain !

-Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de s'acheter de nouvelles fringues à chaque sortie, Mahaut. Fit remarquer Polly en sortant de la salle de bain tout en natant ses cheveux.

Les filles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

-Alors Lil' ? T'a décidé quoi pour le bal ? Demanda Helen qui laçait ses Stan Smith.

-Je sais pas encore. Je pense que je vais continuer avec Noé.

Disant cela elle se regarda dans le miroir et demanda l'approbation de ses amies. Elle portait une robe trapèze sans manches à rayures rouges et blanches avec un blazer rouge et les escarpins blancs offerts par Mahaut, ses longs cheveux roux lissés autour de son visage. Polly n'était pas en reste. Ses cheveux châtains étaient relevés en chignon et elle portait un jean droit avec un pull à col V dégoulinant sur l'épaule de couleur bleue nuit et des ballerines assorties. Katie portait un bermuda blanc avec un tee shirt près du corps noir et un boléro doré, ses cheveux châtains lâchés autour de son visage, Helen portait le pantalon large en coton beige de Mahaut retroussé dans le bas avec un tee shirt à manches courtes noires, un cache coeur rouge et ses escarpins rouges adorés, ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval. Et Mahaut portait une robe taille empire à manches ballons, blanche avec des imprimés rouges et bleus, des collants sans pieds noirs, un gilet rouge, des escarpins noirs et un ruban de satin dans ses cheveux courts.

-Vous croyez que s'il me voit Stevan va me demander de l'accompagner au Bal des Fleurs de Mai ?

Les 4 autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Trop mignonne la Mayoute. Dit Polly en se moquant légèrement de la brune.

Mahaut bouda un peu, pris son sac, un sac en bandoulière matelassé noir pas très grand. Juste de quoi glisser une baguette, sa bourse et un petit carnet à croquis muni d'une plume. Ses amies l'imitèrent et enfilèrent des vestes pour ne pas attraper froid, on était quand même en Mai quelque part en Irlande. Mahaut n'enfila pas de veste, et n'en fit, comme d'habitude, qu'à sa tête se contentant d'une écharpe noire autour du cou.

Katie passait la journée avec Sirius, Lily avec Noé, Liz avec Samuel, Polly avec Tristan, Helen avec Julian, Narcissa passait, par devoir, la journée avec sa soeur, Lynn allait avec Remus et Mahaut passait la journée avec James et Peter.

Une fois à Pré au Lard les trois amis se mirent en quête d'un costume pour James qui avait encore grandi. Ils en profitèrent pour aller dans les boutiques les plus ringardes, sordides et farfelues qu'ils trouvaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent vers midi pour manger dans une brasserie, sur les conseils avisés de Peter, qui avait testé toutes les brasseries de Pré au Lard. Une fois le costume de James trouvé, ils se mirent en quête de la robe des rêves de Mahaut.

-Tu a déjà des milliards de robe et tu en a ramené une dizaine en vue du Bal des Fleurs de Mai, quand t'es rentrée chez toi pendant les vacances. A quoi ca sert que tu cherche encore ?

-Les robes c'est du dernier recours, je veux trouver LA robe, celle qui fera que tout le monde me regardera, celle qui fera de moi une princesse.

-Ok Princesse, alors allons à la recherche de ta robe. Dit James vaincu par les arguments de sa meilleure amie.

-Oh merci ! Merci ! Merci ! S'exclama Mahaut en sautant sur place et en tappant dans ses mains comme une enfant de 8 ans.

James emmena Mahaut jusqu'à une boutique qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et une fois à l'intérieur , Mahaut fut comme une enfant de 6 ans à qui on offre ses cadeaux de Noël. (**NdA : Plus ca va plus elle regresse la Mahaut, 8 ans, 6 ans...**)

Elle repéra plusieurs robes qu'elle essaya puis les acheta toutes avec des chaussures et des bijoux qui allaient avec. Une fois sortis et les paquets miniaturisés, glissés dans le sac de la jeune filles ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Stevan.

-Remus m'a dit que vous pourriez être là.

Il demanda si il pouvait voler la brune aux garçons pour le reste de la journée. Les garçons acquiescèrent et quand elle s'éloigna avec le 7e année, elle entendit Peter demander à James si Sirius allait apprécier, et James de lui répondre qu'il s'en foutait et que Sirius n'avait qu'à... Mahaut n'entendit pas la suite.

Mahaut demanda à Stevan si elle pouvait choisir le pub, et elle l'emmena chez Abelforth. Dès qu'elle entra, l'homme l'invita à venir l'embrasser.

-Bonjour Mahaut, entre. Tu veux le petit salon ou tu veux monter ?

-Oh, euh... Le petit salon sera très bien si il y a un feu de bois dans la cheminée pour réchauffer mes pauvres pieds gelés et meurtris et si tu m'amènes un sirop de myrtille et de fleurs de Lila. Et si tu amène à Stevan... Mahaut se tourna vers Stevan.

-Une bièraubeurre. Compléta le garçon.

Abelforth toisa le garçon des pieds à la tête, puis acquiesça.

-Je t'apportes tout ça au salon, ne reste pas là. Il paraît qu'une troupe de harpies va venir prendre un verre.

-Merci Abel.

Stevan suivit Mahaut sans mot dire et dès qu'elle ferma la porte il lui demanda, comment elle connaissait ce gars qui ressemblait trop à Dumbledore pour être honnête.

-C'est le frère de Dumbledore et mon parrain ! Eclata de rire, la jeune fille.

-Ton parrain ?

-Oui. Ma mère était sa protégée et c'est naturellement qu'elle lui a demandé d'être mon parrain. Il n'y a pas plus gentil que Abelforth, même s'il fait parfois des choses pas très recommandables. Pour le moment il ne s'est pas fait prendre, mais un jour ca arriveras et là il sera dans la bouse.

-Merci Princesse, j'apprécie le portrait que tu dresse de moi.

-Oh Abel... Commença Mahaut sur le ton de l'excuse. Abel ! Tu m'a mis une paille et des bonbons ! Merci. S'exclama la brune alors que les deux autres souriaient.

Après que le barman soit sorti de la pièce, Stevan et Mahaut restèrent un moment silencieux.

-Tu sais ca me fait bizarre d'être là avec toi. Dit Mahaut.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis jamais sortie à Pré au Lard avec quelqu'un d'autre que mes amis ou copains. Et toi tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, et puis tu n'es pas comme les autres...

-Tu veux dire que je ne tombe pas à tes pieds après trois battements de cils et deux sourires ?

Mahaut éclata de rire.

-On peut dire ca comme ça.

-J'ai pas pour habitude de sortir avec une fille sans la connaître, parce ce que c'est bien de ca dont on parle ? Mahaut hocha la tête et il reprit. Je ne sais pas si il faudrait qu'on sorte ensemble. Je n'ai plus que quelque semaines à passer à Poudlard et hors de ça, ca ne seras pas facile de se voir ou quoi...

-Alors pourquoi tu a voulu qu'on reste ensemble cet après midi ? Pour savoir si je valais le coup ou pas ?

-Pour te connaître mieux.

Ils parlèrent durant deux bonnes heures avant de se décider à rentrer. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall et Mahaut monta dans sa chambre, là elle se jeta sur son lit après avoir sorti de son sac et déminiaturisé ses paquets.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca s'est mal passé avec Stevan ? Demanda Katie en venant s'allonger à côté de la brune sur le lit de cette dernière.

-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut et me fait poireauter ! Je ne suis pas habituée, je ne vais pas l'attendre indéfiniment ! J'ai déjà refusé quatre invitations pour le Bal.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

Mahaut expliqua tout à son amie qui lui conseilla une nouvelle fois d'aller le voir et de lui dire tout ça, peut être qu'après tout c'était ca qu'il attendait cette tête de mule de 7e année.

Une heure et demie plus tard dans le QG, elle avait un cavalier pour le bal. Dans la semaine qui suivit les élèves s'attelèrent tous à leur tâche préparant le château avec le plus grand des acharnement, chaque année les élèves voulaient que leur château soit le plus beau.

Et le Vendredi 17 Mai eu lieu le Bal des Fleurs de Mai près de 1000 ans après sa création. Les filles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, surtout nos Maraudeuses. Les Serdaigles s'étaient préparées dans la Chambre des rouges et ors, qui ressemblait à présent plus à un showroom qu'à une chambre d'adolescentes. Une fois dans le Hall les garçons leurs donnèrent leurs fleurs qu'elles piquèrent un peu partout sur leurs robes.

Lily ne portait pas la robe que James lui avait offert mais une magnifique robe de vestale, d'un blanc immaculé très ouvertes sur le devant et dotée d'un très beau plissé dans le dos. Elle avait relevé sa crinière rousse en un savant chignon, simple et étudié en même temps dans lequel elle avait piqué sa fleur, de type indéfinissable de couleur blanche.

Lynn portait un kimono rouge pâle avec des arabesques et des papillons dorés, bleus et rouge sang sur le bas de la robe et des manches, une magnifique ceinture noire autour de sa taille fine, ses cheveux relevés en deux macarons sur son crâne par de véritables piques à chignon de Chine, richement décorés, et à elle avait piqué sa fleur, un mélange de tulipe et de camélia de couleur rouge sang, sur l'un des piques.

Helen portait un fourreau d'un marron très intense avec de courtes manches s'arrêtant au milieu des épaules et un petit col montant. Ses cheveux étaient crêpés en chignon très étudié, derrière un diadème en argent assorti à une longue et fine chaîne du même matériau précieux qu'elle portait autour du cou, elle avait piqué sa fleur, une edelweiss argentée sur un ruban de satin marron et elle se l'était attachée autour du poignet.

Elisabeth portait une robe bleu très clair avec deux pans de deux verts différent, ses cheveux ondulés étant placés derrière son oreille gauche par sa fleur, une sorte de grosse marguerite aux pétales bleue ciel et au coeur vert.

Narcissa portait une robe bleue nuit constellée de strass dans le bas et au niveau des deux bretelles comme pour représenter la voix lactée, elle avait ondulé ses cheveux qu'elle avait attaché sur le côté, ou plutôt que Lily, Helen et Katie avaient attachés, les laissant pendre sur son épaule et du côté d'ou ses cheveux pendaient elle avait glissé derrière son oreille un bouton d'or agenté, c'était Lucius qui lui avait envoyé.

Polly portait une robe bleue elle aussi mais plutôt bleue marine, à manche asymétrique et au bas très large et vaporeux. Ses cheveux attachés comme ceux de Narcissa par les bons soins de ses amies Elle avait piquée sa rose blanche sur la bretelle de sa robe.

Katie portait une robe très vaporeuse dans le bas, d'un rouge soutenu, et au magnifique décolleté à col danseuse avec des courtes manches et un serre tête rouge dans les cheveux, elle piqua sa fleur de lys blanche sur sa bretelle, elle aussi.

Mahaut portait, quant à elle, une robe bustier arrivant au genoux en velours violet très foncé large à cause de plusieurs couches de tulles cousues en dessous pour lui donner du volume recouverte d'un voile d'organza parme, un ruban de satin violet foncé, assorti aux escarpins, pour tenir la robe au niveau de la poitrine. Un ruban de satin passant dans ses boucles brunes, et un autre autour de son poignet sur lequel, elle avait comme Helen piqué son orchidée argentée.

Dans le Grand Hall on ne voyait qu'elles, le comble eut lieu quand Lily, Helen, Polly, Lynn, Elisabeth, Katie, Mahaut et Maya, soit les plus jolies filles de l'école, ouvrirent le Bal accompagnée de leurs cavaliers. A part Mahaut aucune des filles n'avaient vues la Grande Salle, qui étaient magnifique. C'était la première fois que Lily voyait la Grande Salle aussi belle.

Sur les murs et autour des colonnes, poussaient de magnifiques fleurs sur des rubans dorés, argentés, de couleurs, parfois même de lierre. Comme d'habitude les tables circulaires remplaçaient les habituelles longues tables. Chaque élève participant au groupe décoration avait fait une table selon un cahier des charges précis établis par Mahaut et voté à l'unanimité après quelques modifications. Au pied de chaque bougie, était posée une fleur de couleur rouge, or, bleu, bronze, argentée, verte, jaune ou noire. Pour représenter les maisons, et l'estrade des professeurs qui servait de scène était recouverte d'un tapis de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Avant que les élèves ne commencent à danser en ouvrant le bal, Dumbledore se lança un sonorus et entama un discours, que Mahaut trouva très beau.

-Comme tout les ans les élèves de cette honorable école, c'est à dire vous tous, se sont surpassés pour créer cette si jolie atmosphère pour cette soirée si particulière. Mes chers élèves, cette école, est le bonheur d'un bon nombre de personnes et tout ceux qui sont passés par ici, gardent toujours de fabuleux souvenirs. Notamment grâce à nos nombreux bals, qui permettent de rapprocher les liens entre les différentes maisons mais aussi et surtout entre les élèves, il faut se porter secours, aide, assistance, soutien, réconfort dans les moments difficiles et je sais que vous en êtes capables. Le Bal des Fleurs de Mai, est la plus vieille institution de l'école, avec la répartition du Choixpeau et quelques autres... Et chaque année, les fleurs sont plus belles que les années précédentes mais cette année, je pense que je peux dire que, vous, Mesdemoiselles, par les attentions que les Messieurs de ce collège vous portent et vos magnifiques tenues vous êtes également les Fleurs de Mai.

Toute l'école éclata d'applaudissements suite au discours de Dumbledore, et Mahaut et les autres élèves qui devaient ouvrir le bal, commencèrent à danser immédiatement. Dès que ce fut bon ils se rendirent dans la petite salle pour se faire prendre en photo et revinrent dans la Grande Salle ou ils dansèrent tous, jusqu'à pas d'heure dans la nuit.

Le Bal des Fleurs de Mai, était le seul bal, ou les élèves étaient autorisés à rester jusqu'à l'heure qu'ils voulaient, toujours, bien évidemment, sous la surveillance des fantômes, histoire que rien ne dégénère.

Mahaut passa la soirée avec ses amis mais surtout avec Stevan à danser et discuter. Elle l'abandonna quelques temps durant la soirée, pour aller parler à James qui boudait tout seul dans son coin.

-Alors Jamie, on boude ? Demanda t-elle taquine.

-Elle n'a pas mis ma robe.

-Va la voir et tu sauras pourquoi.

James bougonna dans sa barbe et se dirigea vers la rousse en maugréant. Lily semblait perdue assise, toute seule sur une chaise dans un coin. Elle avait l'air désespérément triste.

Après que James soit parti Mahaut retourna voir Stevan avec lequel elle dansa un long moment, puis ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, comme pas mal de couples avant eux, dans la soirée et les années précédentes.

Ils ne se rendirent pas dans le Parc comme la moitié des couples mais Stevan l'emmena faire une promenade, à travers les galeries ignorées du collège. Des galleries qui n'étaient ni magnifiques, ni somptueuses. Seulement elles avaient du caractère et du charme. Au bout de la dernière gallerie, une unique pièce circulaire donnant vue sur la forêt interdite.

-Je sais c'est moins romantique, que le parc, et pas aussi poétique que le lac, mais c'est mystérieux non ? Dit le garçon alors que Mahaut collait son visage contre la fenêtre.

-Tu sais on dirait pas comme ça, mais le Bal des Fleurs de Mai c'est quand même vachement fait pour favoriser les alliances entre sorciers. Remarqua Mahaut dans un sourire, a demi éclairé par le clair de lune.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Enfin bouclé, et encore désolé du retard.

Prochain Chapitre : Friday Night Saturday Morning. Chanson reprise par Nouvelle Vague.


	42. Friday Night Saturday Morning

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Stevan Tambler.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : L'effervescence est à son comble au château, suite à l'annonce tant attendue du Bal des Fleurs de mai. Mahaut y va finalement avec Stevan alors que Lily continue avec Noé. Stevan emmène Mahaut dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaît pas.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 42 : Friday Night Saturday Morning **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Est ce que tu crois que les garçons la connaissent ?

-De quoi ? Demanda Stevan en regardant Mahaut tourner sur elle même.

-Mais cette pièce ! Dit Mahaut en continuant à tourner.

-Je sais pas.

-Je suis sure qu'elle leur plairait. C'est obligé qu'il l'a connaissent ils ont fini la carte !

-Salut. Dit quelqu'un derrière eux.

Mahaut se retourna, et vit ses amis derrière elle. Tous. Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Helen, Katie, Polly, Narcissa, Lynn et Elisabeth avec en plus Tristan et Samuel.

-Hey ! Elle sauta sur place en battant des mains.

-Surpraïse ! Dirent les deux batteurs de Gryffondor.

-Cool on fait la fête maintenant que tout le monde est là ? Demanda James qui avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

Mahaut s'aperçut à ce moment là que Noé et Julian manquaient à l'appel. Elle leur sourit et Stevan alluma des torches d'un coup de baguette alors que Sirius lançait des sorts à la baie vitrée pour que personne ne les voit depuis le parc. James lança des sorts d'insonorisation. Katie, Helen, Liz, Lynn et Lily firent apparaître des fauteuils. Narcissa fit apparaître une table sur laquelle Polly faisait apparaître des bouteilles et Peter de la nourriture. Samuel faisait apparaître des tapis et des grosses couettes et Tristan essayait de régler un poste de radio moldu en vain, alors Mahaut vînt l'aider.

-Je pense qu'on va passer une bonne soirée.

Installés devant la baie vitrée à siroter des bièraubeurres pour les plus sages (Peter on t'a reconnu !) ou des boissons plus fortes : Pur Feu, absinthe, Wodka Glaciale.. assis, étalés, ou allongés sur des fauteuils, canapés, ou tapis moelleux et emmitouflés dans d'épaisses couvertures, un feu de bois brûlant dans la cheminée, ils se sentaient tous à l'aise. Ils avaient beau être un grand nombre (quand même 15) ils parlaient tous ensemble, discutant joyeusement, et plaisantant allègrement. L'alcool aidant. Mahaut était assise dos au jambes de Stevan. Elle par terre emmitouflée dans une grosse couette en plume, lui dans un fauteuil Lily et Katie à côté d'elle. Helen étant comme à son habitude vautrée dans un fauteuil, Polly avec son amoureux, tout comme Liz, Lynn avec Remus, ces deux là avait apparemment finalement réussi à communiquer, et Narcissa était allongée sur un canapé.

-J'ai tellement aimé le résultat la dernière fois que j'aimerais qu'on refasse un action vérité ! Dit Lynn en frappant dans ses mains, une lueur sadique dans le regard.

-Ou d'autres jeux ! C'était tellement instructif ! Dit Narcissa pour en rajouter.

Après que toutes les filles s'y soient mises les garçons ne purent que se plier face aux petits regards des filles et leurs moues convaincantes.

-On cours à notre perte les gars, vous savez pas ce que vous faîtes ! S'exclama Sirius pour plaisanter.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, et une batterie de jeu s'enchaîna produisant gags et plaisanteries, actions et vérités, stupidités et éclats de rire en pagaille. Ne s'interrompant dans leurs divagations que pour mieux boire et mieux recommencer.

-J'ai une idée ! Hocqueta Lily sa bouteille de Pur Feu dans la main, et simplement vêtue d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle et de son boxer, pour des raisons assez obscures. Si on faisait un concours. Tout le monde embrasse tout le monde et les garçons disent qui est la fille qui embrasse le mieux et les filles disent qui est le garçon qui embrasse le mieux !

-Oui et même que les garçons pourraient s'embrasser aussi et comme ça ils diraient qui embrasse le mieux de tous ! Rajouta Mahaut une bouteille de champagne entre les doigts.

-Et les filles aussi ! S'exclama James entouré d'un cimetière de bouteilles.

-Là j'veux voir ça ! Hocqueta Sirius, la tête couchée sur les genoux de Katie qui pour des raisons obscures était elle aussi en sous vêtements.

-Oh. S'exclama Mahaut en titubant sur ses pieds, après s'être relevée pour aller chercher une bouteille. On a encore... fait un strip poker ?

Tout les adolescents étaient plus ou moins dévêtus.

-Vous vous avez encore triché ! Dit t-elle en montrant les garçons d'un doigt qui se voulait inquisiteur mais qui était peu crédible vu le taux d'alcool que Mahaut portait en elle.

En effet les filles étaient plus souvent en sous vêtements que les garçons, et dans la plupart des cas, ils étaient juste en caleçon et chemises.

-Ah non May ! C'est pas... _hips_... not' genre ! Se défendit James qui avait le hoquet.

-Alors on le fait ce concours ? Demanda Lily qui s'était levée

-Ouais ! S'exclama Polly en se levant à son tour.

Bientôt ils furent tous debout, à tester qui embrassait le mieux, le concours partant dans un bordel effroyable à en faire s'évanouir la Grosse Dame qui pourtant adorait ce genre d'histoires et de situations.

Untel disant qu'il n'avait pas embrassé unetelle ou unetelle voulant comparer... Un joyeux bordel en somme, permettant à certains et certaines d'en profiter. Lynn sauta littéralement sur Remus, et ce concours fut une excellente excuse pour permettre à Lily et James de s'embrasser en toute impunité, sans que personne ne dise rien à la rousse à propos de son Serdaigle.

-Wouh ! Lily et James sacré couple de la soirée ! Cria Mahaut, complètement saoule une nouvelle bouteille de champagne entre les doigts et l'autre main accrochée derrière le cou de Stevan qui la tenait pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi et Stevan, Princesse ! Dit James en se détachant de Lily. Et on n'est pas couple ! On teste !

-Ouais comme Lynn teste Remus ! Dit Helen avachie dans son fauteuil qui avait fait apparaître un pull pour lui couvrir les fesses.

-Toi tais toi, hein ! T'es tellement bourrée que t'arrive même pas à r'trouver ta robe alors, hein ! Dit Lynn en pointant Helen du bout de son index.

Helen se leva difficilement.

-C'est qui qu'est le plus bourrée ? Moi j'me jette pas sur les gens pour les embrasser d'abord, hein, alors !

-Waow l'autre hey ! C'est même pas moi la pire ! Hein, d'abord c'est Lily !

-Même pas vrai ! Se défendit la rousse en se séparant de James.

-Hey les filles si on se calmait ! Proposa Samuel.

-Toi tais toi ! Dit Polly en lui envoyant un coussin. Moi j'veux qu'elles se battent !

Le fait que Polly ait osé frapper son copain avec un coussin permit aux autres filles d'entamer une bataille de coussins à la moldue. Elles étaient trop bourrées pour en faire une partie façon sorcier. Les filles se tapant entre elles au début, puis reportant leurs relative vivacité contre les garçons en poussant des cris de folles.

La soirée s'acheva quand ils furent trop fatigués pour continuer à se taper pour certains et pour d'autre quand ils eurent besoin de vomir suite à cette trop grande agitation.

Le lendemain matin, Mahaut fut la première à se réveiller. Elle avait un mal de tête effroyable, l'impression qu'une demi douzaine de dragons étaient assis sur son crâne. La lumière du jour lui faisait mal aux yeux, et elle avait froid. Pas étonnant elle était encore en sous vêtements. Elle attrapa la première chemise qu'elle trouva et l'enfila en se relevant difficilement slalomant entre ses amis pour aller chercher une baguette magique. Elle fit apparaître une quinzaine de paires de lunettes pour ses amis et en attrapa une qu'elle glissa sur son nez avant de prendre ses affaires, un sucre et de quitter la pièce le plus silencieusement possible.

Mahaut ne croisa personne jusqu'à la Salle Commune et juste avant d'entrer, elle subit le regard désapprobateur de la Grosse Dame sur sa tenue et pria pour que personne ne soit levé, mais il y avait peu de chance vu l'heure.

-Chance de cocu. Soupira t-elle après avoir ouvert la porte et vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une ou deux filles de 5e année endormies dans un coin.

Elle se hâta de monter dans sa chambre et s'aperçut qu'en réalité elle n'était pas la première levée. Lily était assise à sa coiffeuse la tête entre les mains et les yeux dans le vague. Mahaut posa ses affaires sur son lit et prit la chaise la plus proche avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie.

-Ca va p'tit nénuphar ?

Mahaut eut un recul en sentant son haleine rendue fétide par l'alcool. 'Tu devrais te brosser les dents et profites en pour te donner un coup de peigne' Lui dit la petite voix. 'Toi on t'a rien demandé, t'a jamais passé de nuits trop arrosée ?' Répondit la Grosse voix à la place de Mahaut.

-J'ai fait des conneries hier, hein ?

Mahaut fut rassurée, Lily avait une haleine aussi puante que la sienne.

-Tout est relatif. Tenta la brune dans une esquisse de sourire.

-J'ai embrassé James Potter.

-Oui mais t'es tu réveillée dans ses bras en sous vêtements ?

-Non. Sourit Lily. J'ai pas eu cette chance.

-Alors tu vois. Tout n'es pas perdu et surtout Noé n'en sauras rien. Jamais. T'a compris Lily ? Tu dois pas lui dire. Jamais, même si tu te sens mal à cause de ça. Tu ne dois jamais lui dire !

Lily hocha la tête et Mahaut fouilla son armoire à la recherche d'une tenue décente. Enfin, plus décente que ce qu'elle avait déjà.

'Lily elle est pas en sous vêtements, elle !' Remarqua la P'tite voix.

-Eh Lil' comment ca se fait que tu sois pas à moitié à poil ?

-Et toi ?

-J'ai chopé une chemise.

-J'ai gagné un tee-shirt hier au poker.

-Il est à qui ?

-Je sais pas.

Mahaut prit des fringues qu'elle jeta sur son lit et...

-Je bénis les elfes de maison d'avoir rangé le dépotoir qui nous servait de chambre.

Puis elle alla prendre un bain et Polly et Narcissa étaient affalées dans la chambre quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain près d'une heure plus tard, juste en sous vêtements.

-Mahaut, s'il te plaît j'ai vu assez de sous vêtements pour la journée. Se plaignit la blonde.

-Quoi ? Demanda la brune qui était parfaitement réveillée et qui avait réussi à faire disparaître cette haleine fétide de sa bouche.

-Quand je me suis réveillée, seule survivante sur mon canapé j'ai vu des choses que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir. Précisa Narcissa.

-Telles que ? Demanda Lily qui était elle aussi bien réveillée et à présent vêtue d'un jean droit, le tee shirt toujours sur le dos.

-Vas y balance. Continua Mahaut.

-Je sais pas il me semble que Lynn et Remus étaient à poil...

-Sale !!!!! S'exclamèrent les trois autres. Dont les migraines étaient passées après absorption du sucre magique de James.

-Et Samuel la bouche ouverte, ou Peter en caleçon...

-Eurk ! Ne purent s'empêcher de dire les trois gryffondores.

-Alors s'il te plaît, Mahaut, rhabille toi.

Mahaut s'exécuta et enfila un jean serré, un débardeur noir et la chemise qu'elle avait piqué après lui avoir lancé un léger sort de désodorisation et de nettoyage.

Les autres filles arrivèrent au compte goutte mais Lynn n'apparut pas de la journée. Narcissa, Elisabeth, Mahaut, Lily, Helen, Katie et Polly partirent à sa recherche dans le château. Remus était pourtant réapparut et bien qu'il n'ait pas dit un mot, il dit quand même aux filles qu'il n'avait pas vu Lynn.

Sirius, Mahaut et James la trouvèrent au sommet de la tour Est, elle était à moitié démolie et une partie de la rambarde était défoncée. Lynn était assise par terre, les pieds au dessus du vide, les cheveux tirés n'importe comment, les yeux rouges et à peine vêtue d'une robe et d'une veste trop grande pour elle.

-Hey. Mahaut, Sirius et James s'assirent de chaque côté de leur amie.

-On te cherche partout dans le château depuis ce midi.

-Pourquoi il ne peut pas être simple ? Pourquoi faut t-il toujours que tout soit compliqué ? On peut pas faire simple dès fois non ? Demanda la 5e année d'une voix blanche.

-Je pense pas non. Je crois que c'est dans notre nature. Répondit James d'une voix calme.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais tout le monde fait compliqué alors qu'il lui suffit de lui dire les trois mots ! Alors qu'il suffit à tout le monde de dire les trois mots. Et tout le monde s'embarrasse à faire des crises existentielles qui ne mènent à rien et tout le monde essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'on dirait que tout est calculé pour que tout soit compliqué ! J'aimerais que tout soit simple. Dit Sirius.

-Je m'en fous de ces trois mots à la cons, moi j'voudrais juste qu'il se lâche avec moi sans que ca soit du à l'alcool ! Ce matin il m'a dit. "C'était super hier soir, mais c'était juste hier soir. On ne peux pas rester ensemble. On est trop différent tout les deux." Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ces conneries moi ?

Lynn n'était ni énervée, ni triste. Juste passive. Emplie de lassitude face à sa délicate situation. Elle savait ce qu'elle éprouvait et savait ce qu'elle voulait mais elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre des peurs de Remus. Peur du regard des autres, peur de la blesser, peur de l'aimer, peur de lui même.

-Je pense que je vais m'éloigner de vous un petit peu. Pour le laisser réfléchir. J'irais lui parler tout à l'heure.

Comprenant le message, les trois autres la laissèrent seule en haut de sa tour de travers. Lynn et Remus n'étaient pas les seuls à subir des déboires. James était en proie au doute le plus profond. Surtout après la soirée de la veille.

-C'était vraiment vraiment bien, avec Lily. Lâcha James au bout d'un moment.

-Tu te tortures James. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne se passeras jamais rien de plus qu'hier soir, tant que Lily seras avec Noé. Dit Mahaut.

-J'attendrais. Je l'ai déjà attendue plus de 4 ans je peux encore attendre un an.

-Mais tu ne sais pas James. Elle va peut être rester toute sa vie avec Noé.

-Elle ne pourras pas le supporter une vie entière et si elle l'a trompé une fois elle pourras le refaire. Conclut James en chuchotant.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Elle pourra le refaire, mais elle ne le refera pas. Elle était ivre et toi aussi James. Et tu ne dois rien faire, ne rien tenter et ne surtout pas lui en reparler. Jamais.

James ne dit rien, et Mahaut espérait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait que James l'écoute même si elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la Salle Commune, Lily monta immédiatement dans sa chambre suivie de Polly et Katie vint voir les garçons en leur demandant de ne rien dire, ne rien demander, ne rien penser. Puis Katie et Sirius partirent se promener un peu. James se retrouva seul en compagnie de Remus et Mahaut. Helen roucoulant encre avec son pigeon. Oh final Mahaut se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de boire, tous autant qu'ils étaient, car vu les résultats obtenus à chaque fois il valait mieux se calmer pour un temps... Jusqu'au prochain bal, comme à chaque fois. Sauf que d'habitude les beuveries ne se terminaient pas en pseudo orgies, et en crise de désespoir.

"Je déteste les samedis après les vendredis trop arrosés, surtout les samedis matins après les vendredis soirs trop arrosés." Pensa Mahaut. 'On ne se demande pas pourquoi' Dirent les deux voix en choeurs, et Mahaut ne chercha pas à les contredire.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Oui ce chapitre était court mais il s'est passé plein de trucs dedans.

Note de L'auteur 2 : Prochain chapitre assez axé sur Lily.

Prochain Chapitre : On the Lily's Side.


	43. On The Lily's Side

**TiTre : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Stevan Tambler.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Stevan et Mahaut sont rejoints par les Maraudeurs dans la petite pièce, ou débute un after qui restera dans leurs mémoire et qui n'est pas sans conséquences. Lily évite James et s'en veut plus que tout, Lynn est fataliste face aux peurs de Remus et James est plus que tout décidé à obtenir Lily.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 43 : On the Lily's Side **≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-On ne feras jamais pire bal. Dit Lily en petit déjeunant le lendemain matin alors que les garçons venaient de partir s'entraîner au Quidditch.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Lily ? Demanda Rita Skeeter en s'approchant de la rousse.

-Tu aimerais qu'elle te le dise, hein ? Eh bah non. Répondit Katie à la place de son amie.

La gryffondore en voulait énormément à la commère de l'école, en effet Rita avait dit partout qu'une menace de rupture traînait entre Kate et Sirius. Evidemment toutes les filles s'étaient ruées sur Sirius et pas mal de garçons s'étaient approchés de Katie pour la "réconforter". Mahaut et les autres Maraudeuses avaient remarquées que Katie avait beaucoup plus de succès depuis qu'elle sortait avec Sirius.

-C'est parce que Sirius a pour réputation de ne sortir qu'avec les jolies filles. Avait simplement répondue la jeune fille à ses amies. Donc une fille prend de la valeur si elle est sortie avec Mister Black.

D'ailleurs elles en avait été sidérée que la rouge et or ait cette réponse.

Rita s'en alla sans être le moins du monde vexée d'avoir été ainsi humiliée en public, et les 5 filles finirent de déjeuner tranquillement avant de retourner dans la Salle Commune ou elles travaillèrent sous l'impulsion de LIly qui les laissa vers 10 heures pour aller faire un tour de garde dans le collège. Les filles travaillaient tout en discutant allègrement. Parlant de choses et d'autres tout en surveillant Rita du coin de l'oeil. Helen se faisait violence pour ne pas aller lui acheter des scoops à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait à Katie.

Dans les couloirs, après n'avoir rien remarqué de particulier si ce n'est un 1e année de Poufsouffle qui s'était, encore, perdu et après avoir fini son tour Lily remonta dans la Salle Commune. Alors qu'elle arrivait du côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle entendit qu'on l'appelait.

'Merlin faîtes que ca ne soit pas lui, je donnerais mas ASPICs pour que ca ne soit pas lui.' Supplia Lily intérieurement.

-Lily ! Lily ! Attends.

La rousse accéléra le pas mais la personne la rattrappa et lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Dit un James très sérieux.

-Je suis désolée James je dois y aller, j'ai du travail en retard.

-Ne mens pas Lily, tu n'a pas de travail en retard, tu es même en avance sur le planning des devoirs à faire pour au moins deux semaines.

-Je dois y aller, James. Je... J'avais promis aux filles de les aider à réviser. Elle essaya de dégager son bras mais n'y parvenant pas et voyant qu'il ne la lâcherai pas elle pris son air le plus pincé et lui demanda sèchement. Peux tu, s'il te plait, lâcher mon bras, tu me fais mal, Potter. Si tu ne me lâches pas je hurle.

-Tu ne peux pas fuir indéfiniment Lily. Lui dit t-il en desserrant son étreinte sans pour autant la lâcher.

-Oh que si je peux, et d'ailleurs dès que tu m'aura lâchée je vais monter dans ma chambre pour être sure que tu ne puisse pas me suivre. Dit Lily avec une toute petite voix.

-Je trouverais un moyen de te faire descendre que ce soit aujourd'hui ou plus tard, j'espère que tu en a conscience, c'est à tes risques et périls. Et si aujourd'hui je ne le fais pas, parce que tu a des "devoirs à faire" ou que tu dois aider les filles ou je ne sais quelle autre excuse , j'espère que tu sais que je lâcherais pas l'affaire. On dois parler.

Le brun la lâcha en appuyant sur le DOIS et James la dépassa et une fois entré dans la Salle Commune alla s'installer avec Remus et Sirius sur son canapé, les filles bavardant toujours, pardon, travaillant toujours. Dans le couloir, Lily eut une grande réflexion comme elle en avait si souvent, d'ailleurs les filles lui disaient souvent qu'elle pensait trop. Si elle rentrait tout de suite il serait obligé que vu son trouble ses amies remarquent que quelque chose s'était passé, mais si elle tardait trop elles se diraient que quelque choses cloche, et puis même, Lui il verrait qu'elle était travaillée par ce qu'il lui avait dit, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose !

-Eh toi ! Tu es perdu ? Demanda t-elle à une Serdaigle de 2e année.

-Euh... Non. Répondit la petite.

-Oh ma pauvre petite, je vais te ramener à ta Salle Commune. Dit la rousse sans écouter la réponse en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'élève.

Mais une nouvelle réfléxion fraya son chemin dans l'esprit de Lily. Si elle la ramenait à sa Salle Commune elle risquait de rencontrer Noé, et pour l'instant c'était la dernière des choses, à part parler à James, qu'elle voulait faire, elle se sentait trop mal par rapport à Noé et James et qu'est ce qu'il venait encore faire dans l'équation celui là. Alors il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose, la bibliothèque n'était pas une idée elle risquait aussi de rencontrer Noé, ni la Grande Salle elle pourrait rencontrer Noé ou même elle pourrait... non pas la Grande Salle.

-Je vais te ramener en haut de l'escalier du Grand Hall comme ça tu pourras retourner à ta Salle Commune comme une grande, d'accord ?

-Euh, oui d'accord mais je n'allais pas... Et je sais ou est... Puisque tu insistes...

Mais Lily ne l'écouta pas, l'emmenant vers le Grand Escalier en la tenant toujours par l'épaule tout en réfléchissant plus vite que la normale. Quand elle revint enfin dans sa Salle Commune après avoir amenée la petite Serdaigle devant le Grand Escalier, alors qu'elle voulait aller au Bureau de Mac Gonnagal, ses amies l'interrogèrent et James ne put s'empêcher de la regarder en levant les sourcils de façon interrogative.

-Eh bah Lily t'en a mis du temps pour faire ta ronde. Remarqua Katie en souriant.

-Un Poufsouffle qui cherchait sa Salle Commune et au moment ou j'allais rentrer. Lily vit James tendre l'oreille discrètement. Une petite Serdaigle qui était perdue.

Helen baissa la voix au maximum et les 3 autres purent voir les Maraudeurs tenter d'écouter ce qu'elle allait dire alors elle haussa la voix.

-Et si on montait maintenant. Prends nous pour des poires Lil'. Ajouta t-elle à l'intention de Lily en murmurant le plus possible.

Helen, Polly, Katie, Mahaut et Lily montèrent donc dans leur chambre au plus grand désespoir des garçons.

-Ou est Peter ? Il peut pas faire le rat pour nous ? Demanda James.

-Infirmerie. Soupirèrent Remus et Sirius d'une même voix.

-Et maintenant tu nous dit tout. On a très bien vu ton p'tit manège pour écouter les filles parler, on est tes meilleurs amis.

-Vous aussi vous écoutiez ! Se défendit le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Pour essayer de comprendre ce que tu voulais entendre. Justifia Sirius un air totalement neutre sur le visage, attendant les justifications de son meilleur ami.

Dans le dortoir après avoir raconté sa discussion avec James, Lily était assise en tailleur sur son litet chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps elle se rongeait les ongles, Mahaut dessinait à plat ventre sur celui de Helen pour se calmer, Polly faisait semblant de lire un magazine, Helen se tappant le front contre un des montant de son lit et Katie assise à sa coiffeuse regardait la scène.

-Nan mais Lily tu peux pas être si stupide ! Répétait Helen en se tapant la tête toujours la tête contre le lit.

-Je lui avais pourtant dit ne pas venir t'en parler. Dit Mahaut en continuant à dessiner.

-Et toi qui disait qu'il écoutait sa meilleure amie. Se moqua Lily amère de sa discussion avec James, amère de ce qu'il s'était passé avec James, amère de la réaction de ses amies.

-HELEN GREENGRASS ! ARRETE DE FAIRE BOUGER CE LIT ! Hurla Mahaut, préférant ne pas relever la moquerie de Lily.

Helen alla s'accrocher la tête en bas en cochon pendu au baldaquin de Mahaut et continua à répéter la même phrase en boucle.

-HELEN ! S'il te plaît ! Demanda Lily. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, ne me rajoutes pas une amie à moitié sénile ou folle comme tu veux, sur les bras.

-C'est moi qui suis folle ? Mais tu es stupide ! T'a rien compris. Il va falloir lui parler. Tu aurais du lui parler tout à l'heure ca aurait été le moment idéal et quand il a dit qu'il lâcherais pas le morceau j'espère que tu a compris, le connaissant, que ca allait pas se faire dans la douceur.

-Quoi ? Sursauta Lily.

-Oui c'est vrai. Approuva Mahaut. Je le connaît bien, je suis sa meilleure amie comme tu l'a si bien rappelé tout à l'heure, je le connais et il faut que TU ailles lui parler, ou sinon IL le feras et pas forcément au moment opportun pour toi, il pourrait par exemple le faire à un moment ou tu serais avec Noé et tu sais ce qu'il passerais ensuite et TU ne veux pas que ca aie lieu et nous non plus ON ne veux pas que ca ait lieu.

-Je vais rester cachée ici jusqu'à demain matin et ensuite JE ferais tout mon possible pour L'éviter, et VOUS m'aiderez.

-Et pourquoi ON t'aiderais ? Demanda Polly.

-Parce que VOUS savez que JE ne tiens pas à l'alcool et pourtant VOUS m'avez laissé boire.

-Eh poil de carotte ! On n'a pas mis la bouteille entre tes dix jolis petits doigts j'te f'rais dire. Fit remarquer Helen.

-Ne m'appelles pas poil de carotte.

-Comme tu veux la rouquine.

-Bon ca va Helen. Dit Katie en sortant de son mutisme. On va aider Lily...

-Oh merci Kate. S'écria Lily en se levant pour embrasser son amie.

-... Pour ce soir, et je suis d'avis que tu devrais aller lui parler. L'alcool nous désinhibe c'est connu donc tu dois assumer un de tes désirs refoulés. Ne discute pas c'est comme ça et c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Je déteste que Narcissa lise des bouquins de psychologie et qu'elle vous raconte ce qu'elle lit ! Gémit Lily en se jetant sur son lit à plat ventre en profitant au passage pour se cogner dans la tête de lit. AÏE ! Bordel de... MERLIN !

-Bordel de Merlin ? Demanda Helen en descendant du baldaquin pour venir voir son amie.

-Helen ! Gémit Lily qui se découvrait des talents de comédienne et en rajoutait plus qu'il n'en fallait.

-Tu sais Lily. Dit Mahaut sans lever le nez de son bloc. Je me demande si je ne vais finir par croire qu'après 6 ans de lutte, tu te laisses avoir et te laisses gagner par l'exagération naturelle du Maraudeur.

Lily se releva, s'assit droite comme un piquet en se tenant le front et regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux le plus sérieusement du monde .

-Tu sais Mahaut, la seule chose ici qui se laisse gagner par quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui m'avoue vaincue face à ma trop grande envie de... BATAILLE GENERALE ! Finit par hurler la rousse en se jetant sur sa meilleure amie.

Mahaut éclata de rire et supplia les autres de l'aider, mais au lieu de ça elles se jetèrent sur elle et Lily écrasant encore plus la brune qui avait eu le trait d'esprit en voyant la rousse lui sauter de poser son bloc par terre.

-Vous me le paierez !!! Rit Mahaut alors que Polly se jetait sur Helen.

Cette bataille détendit l'atmosphère et Lily oublia un moment qu'elle avait un Potter tenace accroché à la baguette.

-Bon c'est pas le tout mais c'est que j'ai faim moi. Dit Helen au bout d'un moment alors que les filles, qui avaient cessé de se battre, parlaient de l'échange qui devrait avoir lieu lors de leur 7e année avec une école de leur choix.

Les Maraudeuses se levèrent à l'exception de Lily et descendirent.

-Tu veux qu'on te ramène quelque chose Lily ? Demanda Mahaut qui était infiniment reconnaissante à sa meilleure amie de ne pas avoir parlé de l'accident aux garçons en se stoppant dans l'escalier juste avant de descendre.

-Oui mais discrètement.

Mahaut descendit et rejoignit les autres en courant alors qu'elles tentaient de la semer. Elles firent alors la course jusqu'à la Grande Salle jurant à grands cris que celle qui arriverait la dernière serait un Pitiponk unijambiste et rouillé. Elles arrivèrent toute essoufflées dans la Grande Salle, les joues roses et l'oeil pétillant. Les 4 rouge et or s'assirent à côté des Maraudeurs et se moquèrent d'eux avec un magnifique sourire durant tout le repas pour détourner leur attention sur l'absence de Lily, mais après tout Peter n'était t-il pas à l'infirmerie. Mahaut ramassa discrètement de la nourriture qu'elle ramena à la rousse puis les filles discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée en restant dans leur chambre.

Le lendemain matin Katie et Lily prévinrent les Serdaigles d'une réunion prévue pour le soir même. La Pleine Lune étant prévue pour la fin de la Semaine elles ne pouvaient pas la faire à ce moment là. Katie était celle qui en réclamait une le plus mais elle ne dit pas un mot à ses amies sur la raison de cette pressante envie.

Tout les élèves dans la grande Salle ne parlait encore que du Bal des Fleurs. Il avait royalement été réussi et jamais les premières années n'auraient pensés assister à une telle merveille alors que les 7e années s'étaient délectés de ce bal en profitant au maximum sachant que c'était leur dernier Bal des Fleurs. C'était encore une chose qui s'ajoutait à la liste des "derniers" de leur scolarité à Poudlard.

-Ca va pas Sam ? Demanda Polly à son petit copain alors qu'une première année disait à sa copine qu'elle souhaitait que Poudlard soit toujours aussi bien que le soir du bal.

-On ne se rend pas compte, ou plutôt on le sait mais on ne se dit pas encore que..., on se dit qu'on à 7 ans...

-Sam tu peux clarifier ta pensée ? Demanda Polly.

-Quand on rentre à Poudlard on sait que ca va être génial ou alors on se dit l'hippogriffe (**NdA : Equivalent sorcier de : La vache**)... 7 ans ca va être long, mais les années passent toutes plus vite les unes que les autres. Et plus la fin approche plus on essaie de se convaincre qu'il reste encore du temps. En première année on se dit qu'on à 7 ans devant soi avant de faire tel ou tel truc alors que 7 ans ca passe vite. La preuve je suis à moins d'un mois de mes ASPICs et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mes 7 années ont défilées. Cette année, chaque bal est plus savoureux, chaque cours, chaque anecdote, chaque match de Quidditch, chaque point gagné, chaque seconde passée à Poudlard est précieuse et puis il y a tout le reste. La dernière répartition, le dernier bal d'Halloween, de Noël, les dernières vacances de Pâques, le dernier Bal des Fleurs de Mai, et puis il y aura les autres le dernier cours, la dernière coupe, la dernière nuit, le dernier repas et la dernière minute qu'on passera en élève dans l'enceinte de ce château ou l'on a vécu pendant 7 ans avec des gens qu'on ne connaissait même pas de vue alors qu'on aura tissé des liens quasi fraternel avec d'autres.

-Et comment tu es arrivé jusque là ? Demanda Helen.

-Tant que tu n'es pas en 7e année tu ne peux pas comprendre. Dit Tristan. La 7e année est l'aboutissement de 7 ans de travail mais aussi le commencement du à 7 ans de travail. C'est une fin et un début comme la mort. Tu meurs une première fois à Poudlard, c'est le saut dans l'âge adulte, dans le 2e cycle. C'est la dernière année.

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop philosophes pour moi. Et plutôt que de louer ces précieuses secondes moi je pense que je vais les vivre. Et vous devriez faire pareil que moi au lieu de disserter sur ces secondes perdues que vous perdez quand vous parlez d'elles. Dit Mahaut en trempant son doigt dans la confiture avant de l'étaler sur le visage de Stevan qui était juste à côté d'elle.

Mahaut éclata de rire, et Stevan essaya de lui coller lui aussi de la confiture sur le visage mais Mahaut avait deux soeurs et était très bien préparée à ce jeu là. Lily essaya d'éviter James en allant manger avec Noé à la table des Serdaigles mais quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle alors qu'elle était avec Noé, elle se dépêcha de souhaiter une bonne journée à Noé et se hâta d'aller ailleurs, dans un endroit isolé ou elle savait qu'il la suivrait.

-Il faut qu'on parle Lily. Lui dit James.

-Oui je sais. Soupira la jeune fille.

-Tu ne va pas fuir ?

-Non. Mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher on à cours.

-Me dépêcher ? Lily je suis pas le seul qui doit parler. Je pensais que tu avais compris que dans l'équation ON doit parler tu étais comprise.

-C'est ca joue les ironiques.

-Je peux savoir ce que ca voulait dire ton manège l'autre soir ? Demanda le brun en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en saches ? J'étais complètement ivre morte !

-Pas à moi Lily. Je veux savoir que ce que ca représentait.

-Rien. On sait bien amusés, c'était drôle mais c'est tout. Je sors avec Noé depuis le 27 décembre, je sors avec lui depuis 6 mois et il m'aime et je l'aime aussi. 6 mois ce n'est pas rien et je suppose que tu comprends bien que si je suis toujours avec Noé au bout de 6 mois c'est parce que je me sens vraiment bien avec lui et que je l'aime. Oui assurément j'aime Noé alors ca ne représentait absolument rien vraiment rien mais c'était bien, c'était drôle.

-Ok. C'était drôle. On s'voit en cours. Dit James en s'éloignant visiblement blessé.

De la voir s'éloigner comme ça, la démarche triste, la tête baissée, et ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de partir... Lily eut envie de l'appeler mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle restait là tétanisée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, les bras le long du corps, la bouche entrouverte. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ca ne représentait pas rien, et c'était même tout le contraire. Lily se mentait, elle venait de s'en rendre compte et elle était tétanisée. Toute sa tirade sur Noé et elle s'était plus pour se persuader elle même qu'elle aimait Noé que pour persuader James de ne rien attendre d'elle. Lily venait de s'enfermer dans un mensonge sur sa relation avec Noé et elle se détestait de l'avoir utilisé pour ne pas avoir la totale responsabilité sur son refus de James.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily Evans sécha volontairement un cours.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Prochain Chapitre : Quand Tout Bascule


	44. Quand Tout Bascule

**TiTre**** : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Stevan Tambler.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : James court après Lily, mais Lily fuit James, quand enfin James parle à Lily, Lily se dérobe, Mahaut et les autres jouent les mentors pour les faire changer d'avis mais James veut toujours parler a Lily, James parle à Lily mais il part et là c'est Lily qui veut parler à James... Et puis Lily sèche...

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 44 : Quand Tout Bascule ****≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

-Evans, Lily. Répéta le minuscule professeur Flitwick.

-Elle s'est sentie mal professeur, elle est à l'infirmerie.

-Vous connaissez les règles de cette école Miss Barlow.

-Oui professeur, je suis sure que Lily reviendras dès qu'elle se sentiras mieux.

Mahaut sentit dans sa nuque un regard brûlant et alors que le professeur d'enchantements retournait à son appel, un message s'inscrivit sur l'ardoise de Mahaut.

Arrête de la protéger, elle est assez grande pour assumer ses actes !

Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de James, elle se retourna surprise, mais elle n'eut en réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules de la part de Sirius.

Ca sert à rien de le regarder, occupe toi donc de tes affaire pour une fois

De plus en plus étonnée Mahaut ne comprit pas la soudaine réaction de son ami d'enfance.

Mais qu'est ce que t'a aujourd'hui ? Ecrivit t-elle en réponse sur son ardoise.

Rien, je suis drôle, ca se voit pas ?

Je t'ai rien fait alors m'agresses pas, j'ai pas besoin que tu sois aussi désagréable

James ne répondit pas et Mahaut ne l'entendit plus de tout le cours, tout les élèves se retournèrent vers James et Sirius qui ne disaient pas un mot. James parce qu'il était passablement enervé et Sirius parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, le moindre mot pouvant être interprété de travers par le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Aucune des filles ne partit à la recherche de Lily. Si elle n'était pas là et au vu de l'humeur (massacrante) de James, elle avait du parler avec lui. Quand elles remontèrent avec les Serdaigles dans leur dortoir les Gryffondores trouvèrent la chambre parfaitement aménagée, pleine de nourriture et de coussins moelleux, un feu brûlant dans la cheminée et une Lily assise devant l'âtre.

-Hey. Dit Katie tout bas.

-Hey. Répondit Lily d'une voix étranglée.

En s'approchant les filles remarquèrent les yeux rouges de la rousse sous un sort de dissimulation.

-Tu a du beaucoup pleurer pour que ca se voit sous un sort de dissimulation. Remarqua Narcissa.

-Je sais pas comment m'en sortir, j'ai passé l'après midi entière à essayé de trouver une solution mais c'est sans issue.

-La solution la plus simple, vu l'état lamentable dans lequel vous êtes toi et James c'est d'interrompre tout lien avec lui. Dit Helen au bout d'un moment.

-Que... Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous pousser à bout l'un et l'autre, toi parce que ca te fais sécher les cours, lui parce qu'il s'éteint à force te parce que ca vous fait souffrir tout les deux. Lily tu a un copain que tu aimes.

Lily hocha la tête résignée mais ses amies ne furent pas dupes.

-Ca suffit Lily. Arrête de jouer celle qui est abattue. Dans l'histoire c'est toi la fille horrible, je sais que tu ne l'es pas, on le sait toutes, seulement ne nous fait plus croire que tu aimes Noé. Trancha Mahaut. On sait très bien que tu ne sais plus ou tu en es, on le comprends, mais tu devrais nous dire les choses à nous, on est tes meilleures amies bon sang !

-Aidez moi. Dîtes mois ce que je dois faire.

-Arrêter de voir James et rester avec Noé quoiqu'il se passe. Dit Katie.

Lily fut conseillée par ses amies durant un long moment puis elles passèrent à l'aspect le plus amusant de leurs soirées, les ragots, les garçons et toutes ces cachotteries qui ne servent à rien mais que font les filles de 16 ans.

La Pleine lune arriva et Lily décida de suivre les conseils de ses amis, elle retrouvais Noé chaque soir après les cours et elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui, elle n'avais pas reparlé à James une seule fois et lui n'avait pas essayé non plus. Le problème était que les anniversaire de Mahaut et SIrius approchaient à grands pas et qu'il allait falloir parler aux Maraudeurs pour essayer de leurs concocter des surprises dignes d'eux. Et puis avec les examens qui arrivaient les élèves de tout le collège commençaient sérieusement à être sur les nerfs. Les 7e années passaient leur temps à travailler et les élèves qui se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie pour crise de nerfs, crise d'angoisse, évanouissement, fatigue, crise de larmes, et autres symptômes similaires étaient de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour. Les préfets devaient veiller à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de petits malins qui escroquent les autres en leurs vendant des pseudos stimulateurs neuronaux.

Mahaut et Polly passaient peu de temps avec leurs petits amis alors elles en passaient beaucoup ensemble, sous l'arbre du parc à côté du lac, à réviser, parler, dessiner, bronzer, dormir, ou plaisanter.

Et puis un jour Sirius fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, il sécha les cours. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas d'explications mais après les cours quand Mahaut, Helen, Katie et Polly furent installées sous l'arbre pour réviser, Katie leur fit une révélation.

-J'ai rompu avec Sirius.

-Quoi ? Mais vous étiez l'exemple du couple parfait, vous avez même réussi à rester 5 mois ensemble...

-4.

-Peu importe, c'est un record pour Sirius.

-Oui mais on ne s'aimais plus. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, je n'aurais jamais réussi à le faire m'aimer comme je l'aurais aimé. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas une priorité avant moi il y avait James, Mahaut, les Maraudeurs...

-Mais tu fais parti des Maraudeurs !

-Ca ne comptes pas. Je ne serais jamais passée devant ses amis, et je l'aime mais plus comme un ami qu'autre chose.

-Tu crois que c'est pour ca qu'il a séché aujourd'hui ?

-Non je crois pas que ca ait un rapport. Il avait l'air soulagé que je lui en parle, il m'a dit qu'il ne savais pas comment faire sans me blesser parce qu'on fond on ne blesse pas ses amis et je sais que j'aurais aujourd'hui une plus grande place en étant exclusivement son amie.

-Et tu sais pas ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu sais, depuis quelques temps on se parlait pas vraiment, il étais assez fermé, enfin c'est pas le mot, mais il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments.

-Ca c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais su le faire. Rit Mahaut imitée par les autres.

-Alors tu va faire quoi maintenant ? Enfin je veux dire vous êtes quand même sortis ensemble 5 mois...

-4.

-C'est pareil, et c'est pas rien.

-Eh bien, je sais pas. Vous êtes les premières au courant de mon côté puisque je ne sais pas s'il en a parlé aux débiles congénitaux qui nous servent d'amis.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Lily arriva les bras chargés de nourriture.

-Goûter les filles !!!

-Lily il est 18 heures !

-Et bien dans ce cas... A table les filles !!!

Elles mangèrent de bon appétit sous leur arbre préféré, le soleil encore assez haut dans le ciel, avec une jolies atmosphère autour d'elles. Katie informa Lily de sa rupture avec Sirius et la rousse n'eut pas la réponse à laquelle les 4 autres s'attendaient.

-Oui je sais et puis de toute façon je m'en doutais.

-Quoi ? Enfin je veux dire comment ça ? Demanda Katie.

-Il m'en avait parlé.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Mahaut.

-Oui. Il m'avait dit qu'il savait que Katie allait rompre, il sentait que c'était fini et il m'en a beaucoup parlé. Il a beaucoup d'affection pour toi Kit.

-Attends, comment il a pu te dire ca à toi ? Demanda Mahaut.

-Parce que je suis son amie.

-Mais il n'est pas ton ami ! Tu le trouves immature ! S'emporta encore Mahaut.

-Eh bien figures toi qu'il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis. Je l'aime bien.

-Mais tu n'es pas sa meilleure amie !

-Oui merci je sais, c'est toi. Tu nous le répètes assez souvent comme ca.

-Mais ce ne t'empêches pas de te rapprocher de lui ! Tu a déjà James et Noé il t'en faut encore plus ou quoi ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles Mahaut ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente Lilian Rachel Evans !

-Arrête Mahaut ! Personne pas même ma grand mère ne m'appelle Lilian, ni les profs. Sans rire Mahaut !

-Je plaisante pas, non plus Lily.

Mahaut se leva et s'en alla d'un pas ferme. Lily ne voyait pas en quoi elle avait pu blesser son amie et les autres restaient muettes de stupeur.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Lily en se retournant vers ses amies.

-Je crois que tu a touché son point sensible. Dit Narcissa laconiquement.

-Mais quel point sensible ?

-Sa place de première auprès de Sirius. Répondit Katie.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Mahaut n'est pas comme ça.

-Bien sur que si. Et si j'ai réussi à construire une amitié avec elle c'est parce que je l'ai rassurée dès le début en lui affirmant que je ne passerais jamais en premier pour Sirius et que je le savais. Elle à besoin de lui, c'est normal c'est son meilleur ami. Le plus vieux. Tu l'a détrônée auprès de lui. C'est à toi qu'il s'est confié pas à elle. Répondit encore la Gryffondore.

-Mais c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Il m'a parlé d'elle et de leur amitié pendant plus de trois quart d'heures ! Il n'aurait pas pu lui dire ce qu'il m'a dit parce qu'ils sont meilleurs amis !

-Oui mais les meilleurs amis se disent tout.

Mahaut était allée se réfugier dans les cuisines, elle serait bien allée derrière le terrain de Quidditch mais elle aurait du ressortir et elle ne voulait pas les voir. Comment Lily avait t-elle pu lui faire ça. 'Sans vouloir te vexer elle ne t'a rien fait' Remarqua la grosse voix. 'Bien sur que si, elle essaie d'avoir Sirius puisque Noé et James ne lui suffisent pas' Répondit la petite voix 'Ne dit pas de bêtises, elle ne sait déjà pas choisir entre les deux pourquoi tout compliquer avec un 3e ?'

Mahaut prit sa tête entre ses mains et replia ses genoux. Elle s'était installée dans un coin de l'énorme pièce pour ne pas gêner les elfes qui étaient sur tout les fronts étant donné que c'était l'heure du dîner. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se disait que tout n'était qu'une immense fable irrationelle mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir en Lily une candidate possible à la place de meilleure amie de Sirius. Elle s'en voulait de penser cela mais elle n'y pouvais rien et plus le temps passait plus elle était perdue.

-Tu devrais pas te tracasser comme ca. Dit quelqu'un en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Mahaut releva la tête et resta muette de stupeur quand elle vit qui était assis à côté d'elle. La brune restait scotchée. Elle garda la bouche ouverte sans rien dire pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de la refermer finalement et de s'exclamer non sans une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : Très court mais très intense. On approche de la fin c'est pour ca que les chapitres se font plus court. La 7e et dernière année se fera sous un autre titre pas encore trouvé afin que J'M'Ennuie n'ai pas trop de chapitres.

Note de L'auteur 2 : Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas poster plus souvent mais avec le bac qui arrive c'est beaucoup plus difficile. Merci pour vos Reviews,, je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre mais elle me font très plaisir.

Prochain Chapitre : A Nous Les Petites Anglaises


	45. A Nous Les Petites Anglaises

**TiTre**** : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Stevan Tambler.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Les histoires se font et se défont, Lily et James ne se parlent plus même si Lily s'en veut et entre Sirius et Katie c'est terminé, et puis comme pour mettre une cerise sur le gâteau entre Lily et Mahaut le torchon brûle.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 45 : A Nous Les Petites Anglaises ****≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Comment ca qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Mahaut se leva et placa ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Ne prends pas cette attitude tu ressembles à ta mère en colère sauf que ce n'est pas crédible.

Mahaut attrapa un torchon qui traînait et frappa son interlocuteur plusieurs fois.

-Espèce de débile ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tu n'a rien à faire là !

-Bien sur que si ! Tu crois que je serais venu comme ca juste pour le plaisir de venir te réconforter dans une cuisine ou on exploite encore les elfes de maison ? Non bien sur. C'est ton directeur qui m'a invité.

-Pourquoi est ce que Dumbledore t'inviterais ? Et puis si mon collège te plaît pas je te force pas à rester je préférerais même mieux que tu rentres en France.

-Eh bah merci de l'accueil. Dit le garçon en français avant de tourner les talons.

-Léon attends c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais ! Dit Mahaut à son tour en français.

Mahaut poursuivit son cousin dans le couloir en le suppliant en français de bien vouloir rester et l'écouter. Elle savait que son débile de français de cousin en faisait exprès mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec une des seules personnes qu'elle avait envie de voir, lui et Isild. Les élèves qui les croisaient se demandaient qui diable, pouvait bien être ce garçon.

-Léonard !

-Ok je m'arrête mais on va dans le parc et tu m'expliques tout.

-On peut pas rester à l'intérieur ?

-Mahaut, moi je viens de France et les couloirs de Poudlard ne sont pas vraiment à mon goût.

Mahaut soupira et sortit avec son cousin, ils allèrent derrière l'une des serres de botaniques, ou ils seraient tranquilles et Mahaut lui raconta toute l'histoire. Léonard en bon cousin qu'il était la réconforta et ce fut à son tour de lui donner des explications.

-Alors dis moi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ne me dis pas que Dumbledore t'a demandé de traverser France, Manche et Angleterre pour me consoler.

-Alors je ne te le dis pas.

Mahaut sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son cousin.

-Je suis installée, toute prête à t'écouter.

-Je sais pas si ton directeur t'en a parlé mais l'année prochaine il y aura un échange pour les 7e années. Un échange avec d'autres écoles. Et comme je fais parti des meilleurs élèves de mon année, ma directrice nous a envoyé 4 autres élèves et moi pour promouvoir Beauxbâtons.

-Ca veut dire que les autres écoles seront représentées ? Et ca veut dire aussi qu'on va représenter dans les autres écoles nous aussi non ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je sais que Salem et Durmstrang ont envoyés des représentants, et à ce que j'ai entendu les écoles de Chine, Madagascar, du Japon, Brésil et Canada participent à l'échange.

-C'est vrai ? Moi j'irais bien au Japon. La France je connais déjà. Au fait ils sont ou les 4 autres frenchies ?

-Dans la Grande Salle ils se sont installés à la table des Serdaigles, j'aurais préféré une autre mais étant donné que je ne veux pas être avec tes amis...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils ne m'aiment pas. Au fait il faut que tu me montre les petites anglaises célibataires...

-Tu n'a aucune chance auprès des filles de mon âge chez les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles et tout le monde sait que ce sont les meilleures donc que les autres sont inintéressantes donc que tu va rester seul et que tu va te tenir à carreaux !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que tu n'es pas ici en vacances et que je suis ta cousine et que tu es ici chez moi et que ici chez moi c'est moi qui décide et j'ai décidé que tu ne te taperais pas d'anglaise cette année.

-La vie est injuste ! Elle s'acharne contre moi et m'en veux personnellement ! Pour commencer elle m'a collé une mère poule, puis une cousine anglaise têtue comme une mule et ensuite elle m'interdis les anglaises ! La vie est injuste ! Proclama Léonard en se plaignant et en se lamentant, toujours en français.

Mahaut attrapa son écharpe et le frappa avec en le traitant d'idiot.

-Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Tu es le pire de tous !

-De tous les quoi ?

-De tous les crétins ! Débile ! Débile ! Débile !

-Aïe !

-Arrête donc de te plaindre femmelette.

-Moi une femmelette ! Petite impertinente ! Tu va voir si je suis une femmelette !

Léonard attrapa sa cousine par les épaules et la plaqua au sol ou il lui fit subir une dure séance de chatouillis, mais Mahaut en, étant en contact avec les Maraudeurs avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle fit la morte alors il arrêta et quand il plia ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle elle lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol à son tour. Mais au lieu de le chatouiller de façon traditionelle elle lui jeta un sort comme ça elle ne pourrait pas se faire avoir. Léonard déclara forfait dans les dix minutes et les deux cousins rentrèrent au château.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de toutes les autres écoles dormaient tous avec leurs professeurs par le moyen dans lequel ils étaient arrivés. Léonard et ses amis étaient dans un immense carrosse, plusieurs grosses tentes étaient installées dans le parc et Mahaut se seraient crue dans un film de moldus. Elle avait complètement oubliée qu'elle s'était disputée avec Lily et elle monta dans le dortoir avec le sentiment qu'elle avait plein de chose à lui raconter à elle et aux autres. Mais arrivée en haut de l'escalier elle se rappella de la dispute, elle s'apprêtait à redescendre quand une voix dans sa tête lui dit 'Tu abandonnes une fois de plus. Il faut grandir, c'est la guerre, ne tourne pas le dos à tes amis.' Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et elle poussa la porte du dortoir.

-Vous avez vu ! Les représentants des écoles sont là ! S'exclama t-elle alors que Lily était comme d'habitude en train d'écrire dans son journal, Polly et Helen classaient des photos pour les albums et Katie restait sur son lit avec une grosse boîte devant elle.

-Oui mais on a raté la présentation. Bougonna Helen.

-T'a rien loupé !

-Qu'est ce que t'en sait Mahaut ? Demanda Polly qui était la seule à avoir remarqué que Mahaut semblait avoir oublié sa dispute d'avec Lily.

-Mon cousin me l'a dit. Il paraît que c'était chiant, que chaque directeur avait blablaté pendant des plombes... Bref...

-Je vois. Ton cousin fait partie des représentants ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui.

-Ils restent combien de temps ?

-J'en sais rien exactement une ou deux semaines je pense. Ils n'ont pas besoin de rester plus longtemps. Tu fais quoi Kate ?

-Je range mes souvenirs.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis rarement resté aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un alors je range mes 4 mois et demi de souvenirs dans cette boîte.

-Tu y mets quoi ?

-J'ai mis des photos de nous deux, des cadeaux, des choses qu'on a achetées ou faites ensembles, je classerais plus tard, je vais d'abord laisser ma tristesse retomber un peu et puis quand je ne serais plus amoureuse de lui plus tard, quand j'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre j'ouvrirais cette boîte et je me dirais que j'ai adoré cette relation et aussi cette année avec des filles que j'aime beaucoup.

-Ca a l'air génial j'aimerais bien faire pareil.

-C'est ma mère qui m'a appris ça. Quand tu veux passer à autre chose tu ranges tes souvenirs dans une boîte et quand tu les ressortiras plus tard tu seras juste heureuse d'avoir vécu ces instants là. Si tu veux tu peux t'en faire une, une boîte à trésor.

-Je veux pas en faire une, je veux qu'on en fasse toute une ensemble.

-Tu es vraiment une gamine capricieuse se moqua Lily en riant.

Mahaut se mit à bouder sur son lit mais Lily lui sauta dessus et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elles en feraient une, y avait pas de problème. Alors les filles passèrent la soirée à prendre des photos qu'elles pourraient ensuite utiliser pour leurs albums ou leur boîte au trésor.

Le lendemain les cours eurent lieu comme d'habitude malgré la présence des élèves des autres écoles et Sirius revint en cours. Ni Mahaut ni aucune des filles ne firent de réfléxion. D'ailleurs les filles s'en seraient bien gardées, car si Mahaut ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé la veille quand elles avaient essayé d'en reparler au petit déjeuner ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Dans toutes l'école les élèves des autres écoles étaient au centre des attentions et les Maraudeurs ne les voyaient pas d'un très bon oeil. Pas tous pour les mêmes raisons. Sirius et James se sentaient menacés sur leur territoire par des maudits français, Remus était mal à l'aise car les élèves indiens étaient réputés pour sentir les loup-garous, Peter avait juste peur de ces gens qui parlaient une langue étrangère, Mahaut sentait que ce n'était pas une très bonne chose que son cousin soit là avec ses amis sur le territoire des Maraudeurs, même si ce n'était pas sa nature il pourrait avoir l'idée de se venger. Les autres filles ne voyaient pas d'un très bon oeil la présence de filles étrangères dans leur école pour la même raison que James et Sirius.

Mahaut essaya de surveiller son cousin mais il fit exprès de n'aller qu'à des cours qu'elle n'avait pas.

-Pourquoi je ne le sens pas ? Demanda t-elle à ses amies pendant le déjeuner en essayant de parler le moins fort possible.

-Je croyais que tu nous avais dit que ton cousin n'étais pas ce genre de gars. Répondit Polly. Et puis pourquoi tu parles pas fort ?

-Parce que les débiles le détestent et que ce serait une raison idéale pour eux de martyriser mon cousin.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu a un mauvais pressentiment à propos de Léonard. Dit Lily.

-Parce que tu n'a jamais eu le bonheur de le voir avec ses amis. En France ce n'est pas du tout le même genre d'ambiance qu'ici. Je veux dire ici il y a en gros quatre catégories de personnes : les courageux toujours près à faire des blagues, c'est nous.

A cette remarque les filles sourirent.

-Ensuite il y a les intellos pas si coincés que ca en fait, c'est Cissa, Lynn et Liz. Reprit Mahaut. Après on à les gens qui essaient qui ne sont pas très courageux mais très gentils parfois un peu trop d'ailleurs, c'est les poufsouffles. Et enfin on a les fourbes qui ne nous apportent que des ennuis, les serpentards.

-Oui mais encore ?

-En France c'est différent. Ils ont tous l'air de sortir de Serdaigle. Très sérieux, tous excellents élèves, tous très sûrs d'eux mais ce sont aussi les plus fourbes. C'est un mélange de nos quatre maisons sous les apparences de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffle réunis ce sont des Gryffondors cachés.

-Et en quoi ils sont Serpentards ? Demanda Helen la bouche pleine.

-Tu comprends vraiment rien Helen ! S'exclama Katie. C'est parce qu'ils sont fourbes, parce que ce sont des gryffondors cachés qu'ils sont serpentards.

-Concrètement ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens mais on a compris ce que tu voulais dire. Dit Lily à Katie en souriant.

Après le déjeuner les filles allèrent en cours et en marchant dans les couloirs elles s'aperçurent que la nouvelle de la séparation entre Katie et Sirius avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Mahaut admira la force de Katie qui resta stoïque face aux commentaires narquois et aux regards malsains des élèves de l'école. Elle savait ce qu'ils pensait d'elle "C'est Katie Paul, elle s'est fait jeter par Sirius Black" Et même si c'était faux; Katie ne démentait pas. Des élèves de 5e année qui pensaient avoir leurs chances n'hésitèrent pas à aller la voir pour lui demander si Sirius était VRAIMENT libre. Elle devait bien le savoir soit il l'avait jetée soit ils étaient toujours ensemble. Katie ne démentit à aucun moment que c'était une rupture commune. Et à chaque fois Mahaut voulait crier à ces gens que c'était faux, qu'ils arrêtent de la regarder comme ça. En cours elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

Katie semblait dire "Je vais bien" mais elle se sentait blessée au plus profond d'elle même. On ne se sépare pas de quelqu'un après quatre mois sans avoir une petite pointe qui vous traverse le coeur quand vous le voyez ou quand les gens vous parlent de lui. Mais ca elle le savait depuis le début. Quand viendrait le moment ou ce serait fini, Sirius passerais pour le beau gosse séducteur qui ne peu renier sa nature et elle deviendrait la pauvre fille que Sirius à prise, utilisée et jetée comme un mouchoir en papier. Alors même si elle souriait à l'extérieur elle pleurait à l'intérieur. Et quand Mahaut s'assit à côté d'elle, elle la détesta pour avoir compris et être celle que Sirius préférait, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en être reconnaissante. Elle préférait que ce soit Mahaut que Sirius préférais plutôt qu'une des vulgaires filles de l'école.

Les Maraudeuses les unes aux yeux des autres apparaissaient comme étant les filles le plus intéressantes et les plus jolies de l'Univers en comparaison aux fades et tristes autres filles.

Une fois les cours finis Mahaut se dépêcha de partir à la recherche de son cousin, et elle eut la désagréable surprise de le trouver face aux Maraudeurs. Ils étaient face à face dans un couloir. Léonard et ses deux meilleurs amis Xavier et Martin face à Sirius, James et Peter. Remus était adossé à une colonne du côté des Maraudeurs. Il assistait à la scène d'un air amusé.

-Hey ! Cria Mahaut.

Les 6 qui ne l'avaient pas vue levèrent les yeux vers elle. Relus resta les bras croisés à contempler le sol, le plafond ou le mur selon son envie.

-Oh salut mini pouce. Dit Martin en français.

-Ne m'appelles pas Mini Pouce ! Ragea Mahaut.

Il suffisait qu'il l'appelle comme ça pour que toute la haine que Mahaut éprouvait au plus profond d'elle ressurgisse. Parce qu'il faisait presque 2 mètres il se croyait autorisé à l'appeler Mini Pouce. Martin était le seul amis de Léonard qu'elle n'avait jamais pu supporter. C'était celui qui plaisait le plus alors depuis toujours il en rajoutait. En y réfléchissant il n'était pas pire que Sirius ou James mais le fait est que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter chez ses amis d'enfance Mahaut ne le supportait pas chez les autres.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là May ? Demanda Xavier.

-Ne l'appelles pas comme ça ! S'exclama Sirius qui serrait les poings tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient devenues blanches.

Même s'il n'avait pas compris la phrase de ce satané français il avait parfaitement saisi le dernier mot.

-Occupes toi de tes affaires Sirius. Et expliquez moi plutôt qu'est ce qui se passe. Dit Mahaut froidement sans même jeter un regard à Sirius.

L'ego du Gryffondor en pris un coup mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Elle dit la même chose à son cousin et ses deux amis. Mahaut commençait à s'impatienter alors que ni les français ni les anglais ne répondaient.

-J'attends ! S'exclama t-elle d'un ton froid que jamais ni son cousin ni ses amis ne l'avait entendue prendre. Mahaut le savait, elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient à propos d'elle et elle s'en moquait éperdument. Plus que tout elle détestait ce genre de conflits entre les deux parties d'elles. Ses amis et sa famille. Si elle pouvait supporter quand ses amis se moquaient légèrement de son cousin elle ne supportait pas ce genre d'attitude. J'attends ! Répéta t-elle.

Finalement ce fut James qui se décida à parler d'un ton qui se voulait détaché mais que ses amis perçurent comme inquiet.

-Ton cousin et ses amis s'amusent à tripoter nos filles. Ils font leur cour à tout ce qui porte une jupe et ensuite ils les tripotent. Ils en profitent parce qu'ils sont français. Sauf que après avoir touché les filles quand ils les re-croisent ils font genre ils ne les connaissent pas, alors évidemment les filles sont venues se plaindre à nous.

Mahaut se tourna vers son cousin.

-T'a compris ce qu'il à dit ? C'est vrai ?

Léonard allait commencer à parler mais Martin lui coupa la parole.

-Oui. Mais ou est le problème ? Demanda t-il d'un ton calme.

Le sang de Mahaut ne fit qu'un tour et elle lui jeta un sort de mutisme avant de lui sauter dessus et de le marteler de coup de poing. Elle ne faisait pas le poids mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Sirius,et James ainsi que Xavier et Léonard se précipitèrent sur elle mais elle les repoussa.

-Foutez moi le camp de là immédiatement ou je vous fait subir le même sort. Vous m'avez vraiment énervée ! S'écria t-elle.

Ils reculèrent juste de quelques pas, s'apprêtant à intervenir au cas ou Martin cesserait de se laisser frapper. Mais cela n'arriva pa et quand Mahaut arrêta de le frapper elle lui jeta un regard noir. Remus s'approcha de Mahaut pour en voir la main.

-C'est malin ! Lui dit il avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Elle voulut résister mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix alors elle finit par le suivre docilement. Léonard, Xavier et Martin s'en allèrent tranquillement et les trois autres restèrent complètement abasourdis dans le couloir.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda Remus alors qu'il marchait devant elle.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

Prochain Chapitre : La routine... Si ca existe


	46. La RouTine Si Ca Existe

**TiTre**** : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Stevan Tambler.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Les représentants des autres écoles de magie sont arrivés à Poudlard, et parmi eux le cousin de Mahaut et ses deux meilleurs amis. Les choses se passent mal entre français et Maraudeurs mais la dispute ne se passe contre le Maraudeur que l'on attendait et Mahaut se révèle sous un jour nouveau.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 46 : La Routine...Si ca existe ****≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda Remus alors qu'il marchait devant elle.

-Si tu savais comme ca me soulage.

-Pardon ? Demanda Remus en s'arrêtant net et en se retournant vers Mahaut brusquement.

-Depuis que je suis petite c'est le meilleur ami de Léonard, et il n'a jamais cessé de me prendre de haut. Je suis intensément soulagée de l'avoir frappé.

Remus repris sa marche mais il n'en demeurait pas moins estomaqué. Comment la douce, la gentille Mahaut, la fille pacifique qu'il connaissait depuis 6 ans pouvait elle dire ça. Mais même si il était un (tout petit) peu choqué par les paroles de Mahaut il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. 'Maraudeur un jour Maraudeur toujours' Dit une petite voix en lui.

-Qu'avez vous encore fait ? Soupira l'infirmière en soupirant quand elle vit Remus et Mahaut entrer dans son infirmerie.

-Je peux repartir si vous voulez. Dit Mahaut en souriant.

Remus se fit la réflexion que c'était une bonne dissimulatrice, et que si ca se trouve la Mahaut qu'il avait toujours connue n'avait en fait été qu'un masque, mais il se dépêcha de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Mahaut Barlow n'était pas comme ça.

-Par Merlin que vous est il arrivé ? S'exclama Madame Pomfresh après avoir vue la main de Mahaut.

-Rien de très important, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Bah voyons ne pas s'inquiéter, des élèves en morceaux, des blessures à tire la rigots... Et quoi d'autre ? Bougonna l'infirmière en allant chercher un baume dans sa réserve. Remus et Mahaut sourirent en l'entendant.

Quand ils eurent retrouvés leurs esprits les trois autres racontèrent à Helen et Lily ce qu'il s'était passé entre Mahaut et le français.

-Arrêtez de l'appelez le français. Dit Mahaut qui était adossé au chambranle de la porte.

-May. Ca va ta main ?

-Un baume Pomfresh, un bandage et il n'y parait plus rien. C'en est presque magique. Répondit la brune dans un sourire.

Dans leurs têtes James et Sirius se dirent que Mahaut était vraiment imprévisible. Adorable à un moment en furie la seconde d'après.

'Vraiment trop lunatique' Pensa Sirius en souriant.

-Bon c'est pas le tout mais les examens approchent alors remettons nous au travail ! S'exclama Lily.

-Et c'est parti pour 3 heures de bonheur ! S'exclama Mahaut en ouvrant ses bouquins.

Ils se mirent au travail et, aussi étonnement soit il, les Maraudeurs travaillèrent studieusement pendant le reste de la journée et même de la soirée. Mais même studieux les Maraudeurs restent des Maraudeurs.

-James passe moi un patacitrouille !

-Attrappe la toi même ca te fera réviser tes sorts d'attractions ! Répondit Lily à Peter.

-Mahaut arrête de gribouiller !

-Tu saurais pas que je gribouille si tu révisais tes potions Katie !

-Sirius on a dit qu'on révisait les points ou on avaient des difficultés, depuis quand tu a des problèmes ave les sorts d'animations ?

-Bon bah ca va ! Retourne à tes buissons Helen !

-Remus tu m'aide à attrapper un patacitrouille ?

-Débrouille toi Peter pour attrapper UNE patacitrouille.

-Et voilà j'ai fini je vais voir Tristan !

-Polly il est en train de réviser ses ASPICs !

-Occupe toi de tes runes James !

-Comment ca je m'occupe de mes runes ?

-Mahaut tu viens avec moi ? Tu pourra voir Stevan comme ca.

-Non vas y sans moi Poulax, j'ai encore des trucs à réviser.

-Ne m'appelles pas Poulax.

-Ok Popo.

-Comme ca non plus.

-Salut les de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerait pas.

Polly fut donc la première à quitter le QG, mais elle avait lancé une bombe derrière elle en partant.

-Au fat May, tu sors avec ou pas ? Demanda James négligemment.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas vous avez l'air proche. Tu va aller au bal des Pré-examens avec lui ?

-Je sais pas. Et tu me saoule avec tes questions Potty Potter.

-Pauvre de toi. Harcelée par ton ami d'enfance ! Se moqua Sirius en riant.

-Toi occupe toi de tes potions !

-Mais-euh... Jamesie fait quelque chose, elle fait rien que d'être méchante avec moi !

Bien entendu s'en fut fini des révisions et après une énième et habituelle dispute les Maraudeurs retournèrent dans la Salle Commune bien après le couvre feu pour une énième fois.

Sam, Stevan et les autres révisaient encore, Polly massait les épaules de Tristan qui Lisait frénétiquement des parchemins de définitions.

Les Maraudeurs se jetèrent dans leurs fauteuils et proposèrent aux 7e années de se détendre un peu autour d'une bataille explosive.

Après une vague hésitation ils hésitèrent et jouèrent assez tard.

Mahaut fut la première à monter se coucher.

-Elle a de la fièvre. L'excusa Helen.

-Elle a de la fièvre ?! S'exclama Lily. T'es sure que ca va aller.

-C'est presque rien, à peine 38,2°, si ca évolue on s'inquiétera. Répondit Helen sagement.

-Vous êtes de vrais mères poules ! Se moquèrent Sirius et James.

-C'est ça ouais !

La soirée s'acheva et ils montèrent se coucher.

-Surtout vous venez nous chercher si y a le moindre problème avec Mahaut !

-Et c'est nous les mères poules ? Répondit Polly sarcastiquement.

Les filles montèrent en se moquant d'eux pendant que les garçons bougonnaient et se plaignaient auprès de leurs aînés en se demandant comment ils faisaient pour les supporter.

-Vous dîtes ca mais sans elles, vous ne seriez pas les même. Dit Tristan alors qu'ils se séparaient au niveau de la chambre des Maraudeurs.

-C'est vrai. Admit Remus en commençant à pousser la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur propre chambre les 7e années entendirent un cri venant de l'étage d'en dessous, ils descendirent à la hâte juste à temps pour voir Sirius et James dévaler les marches à grandes enjambées en criant que fièvre ou pas fièvre ils ne laisseraient pas passer ça !

Inquiets ils poussèrent la porte à leur tour et éclatèrent de rire face au désastre.

La chambre entière avait été mise aux couleurs Rose et Violet, tout y était passé. Les rideaux, les draps, mais aussi les meubles et leurs vêtements, les affaires de cours et les murs. Les seuls éléments épargnés étaient les sols et les vitres des fenêtres.

Remus et Peter (enfin plus Remus que Peter) essayaient de redonner son aspect initial à la chambre, sans succès.

La nouvelle fit le tour de l'école dès les premières heures du lendemain matin. Evidemment cela parvient aux oreilles des Serpentards qui n'hésitèrent pas à se moquer d'eux.

-Alors Sirius j'ai appris que tu aimais le rose. Se moqua son frère alors que le Gryffondor se rendait dans la Grande Salle.

-C'est toi qui va virer au rose si tu continue tes remarques ! Menaça Sirius en serrant les dents et en se rapprochant de son frère.

-Si tu tente quoi que ce soit je le dirais à père ! Gémit Regulus qui n'en menait pas large.

-Arrête Sirius, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Dit Mahaut en rattrapant son meilleur ami par le coude. Et puis tu a toujours adoré le rose n'est ce pas ?

-Heureusement que ta précieuse française est là ! Cracha Regulus qui avait retrouvé sa hargne.

Sirius voulut frapper son frère mais Mahaut l'en empêcha, James et les autres qui étaient rentrés les premiers dans la Grande Salle ressortirent pour voir pourquoi Sirius et Mahaut n'étaient toujours pas entrés alors qu'ils les suivaient.

-Arrête de le chercher Regulus. Tes Parents ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger, et je te signale que je ne suis qu'à moitié française.

-Ca n'enlève pas les tares.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux. Mahaut poussa Sirius à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et le rassura en lui disant qu'il avait juste un crétin pour frère.

-Si j'avais juste un crétin de frère... Soupira le Gryffondor.

-Arrête de te plaindre ! Je croyais que tu étais fier de ne pas être comme eux et que d'avoir une famille si spéciale te donnait plus de forces pour être meilleur !

-Ouais.

-Allez mange, ou je passerais une mauvaise journée si je ne te vois pas manger comme un porc dès le matin ! Sourit la 6e année en remplissant l'assiette de son meilleur ami.

Les autres sourirent et commencèrent à manger, ou plutôt continuèrent puisque James, Peter et Helen s'étaient déjà jetés sur leur petit déjeuner.

-C'est dingue ce qu'un petit déjeuner peut faire de l'effet ! Se moqua Polly.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et se séparèrent pour aller à leurs options. Parce que les examens de fin d'année approchaient tout les profs avaient préparés leurs cours pour des révisions.

-Pourquoi on est obligés de faire ça ? Demanda Helen à Mahaut alors qu'elles s'exerçaient au sortilège de Jambencoton.

-J'en sais rien. Mais peut être que c'est parce qu'il ne reste que quelques jours avant les examens de fin d'année...

-Te moque pas de moi !

-D'accord j'arrête c'est promis. Dis est ce que ton cousin t'a dit pourquoi ils venaient à cette période de l'année ? C'est bizarre que Dumbledore les fassent venir alors qu'on va passer les examens.

-Peut être que c'est plus pratique pour les autres écoles...

-Ouais... Bof j'en sais rien.

A la fin du cours les filles se dirigèrent vers le parc tout en se moquant des Serpentards.

-Poussez vous ! Scoop Scoop ! Un des français sort avec l'une de nos élèves ! Cria un Gryffondor de troisième année en poussant les deux filles et en courant à travers le couloir.

Mahaut s'inquieta son cousin avait bien dit qu'il s'intéressait aux filles anglaises... et puis tout les français et plus particulièrement les amis de son cousins se disent que les anglaises sont des filles faciles. Mahaut demanda à Helen si elle pensait que son cousin était ce garçon là mais son amie la rassura en lui disant que Léonard n'était pas comme et puis c'était sûrement l'un de ses amis, Léonard ne ferait pas ça alors qu'il a promis à sa cousine de ne rien faire.

Les deux élèves sortirent finalement dans le parc ou elles retrouvèrent leurs amies. Les Maraudeurs préparant encore un mauvais coup au Serpentards... Ou à elles. Après tout elles avaient bien osées teindre leur chambre.

-On peut au moins être sures d'une chose. Ils ne pourront pas s'attaquer à nos chambres. Dit Lily.

-C'est toi qui le dit.Ils seraient très bien capables de monter en balai jusqu'à nos fenêtres et pour peu qu'on en ai laissé une ouverte.

-Ils ne pourraient pas, les dortoirs de Gryffondors sont visibles depuis le parc alors ils devraient attendre pour cela que la nuit tombe !

-Helen tu sais qu'il t'arrive d'être censée ?

Helen envoya son livre sur la rousse faisant éclater de rire les autres jeunes filles.

A la fenêtre de son bureau, se tenant droit les mains croisées dans le dos le directeur souriait à pleines dents.

-Puis je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Minerva Mac Gonnagal en s'interrompant dans son discours sur l'incompréhension qu'elle éprouvait face à l'invitation des autres écoles lancée par Dumbledore à une telle période de l'année.

-La jeunesse Minerva, la jeunesse. Vous n'en êtes pas si loin, savez vous que certains élèves vous appellent Minnie ? N'est ce pas adorable.

-Professeur !

-Allons allons, reprenez.

-Professeur...

Minerva Mac Gonnagal savait que le directeur ne changerait jamais et ne lui donnerais probablement pas de réponse nette et précise comme elle les aimait.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : J'espère que ca vous plait toujours, merci pour les reviews j'y réponds dès que je peux !

Note de L'auteur 2 : Le prochain chapitre sera particulier, c'est une surprise j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira...

Prochain Chapitre : Les Autres. Titre d'un film avec Nicole Kidman


	47. Les Autres

**TiTre**** : J'm'ennuie**

Auteur : Moi-Même : Mam'Zelle Zizanie

Sujet : 6e année des Maraudeurs qui veulent marquer les esprits et que l'on se souvienne d'eux pour au moins un siècle (Une ère selon les voeux de Sa Majesté Sirius)...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR sauf les personnages cités ci-dessous et l'histoire qui sont à Moi.

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Mes PerSonnaGes : Mahaut Barlow, Helen Greengrass, Elizabeth Arès, Polly Vandeys, Katie Paul, Noé Adamus, Lynn Meyer, Jeremiah Schmidt, Julian Preston, Tristan Weasley, Stevan Tambler.

Résumé du Chapitre précédent : Les examens approchant les Maraudeurs se font plus sérieux mais les filles en profitent pour transformer la chambre des garçons en palais de poupée, l'un des français sort avec une élève de Poudlard et Mahaut se demande si ça en serait pas son cousin mais ses amies la rassurent et elles plaisantent dans le parc sans savoir que depuis son bureau Dumbledore les regarde.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ChaPiTre 47 : Les Autres ****≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

_-Professeur..._

_Minerva Mac Gonnagal savait que le directeur ne changerait jamais et ne lui donnerais probablement pas de réponse nette et précise comme elle les aimait._

Minerva Mac Gonnagal

Directrice adjointe du collège Poudlard - Professeur de Métamorphose - Responsable de la maison Gryffondor.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard il y a six ans jamais les Maraudeurs n'avaient laissés une journée de repos à Minerva Mac Gonnagal. Déjà dans le train ils avaient commencés à montrer de quoi ils étaient capables alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore démarré.

Elle repensait aux mots du directeur.

"_La jeunesse... L'amitié... Les épreuves... Vaincre..._"

D'un point de vue tout à fait scolaire, elle n'avait rien à redire ou presque, des élèves obtenant de bons résultats, ayant de grandes capacités... Après reflexion : des élèves aux capacités utilisées à mauvais escient, rendant les devoirs en retard, travaillant le minimum possible, n'écoutant pas en classe, étant régulièrement en retard... Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils sont doués ! Pensa Minerva en retournant dans son bureau après avoir quitté celui du Directeur.

D'un point de vue administratif, depuis qu'elle était professeur à Poudlard elle n'avait jamais eu autant de feuilles de retenues à remplir que depuis leur arrivée. Elle avait également beaucoup écrit à leurs familles, dont elle connaissait désormais les adresses par coeur. Et puis il y avait eu les notes aux autres professeurs, à l'infirmière, aux parents d'élèves qui se plaignaient...

Mais d'un tout autre point de vue, d'un point de vue personnel, Minerva Mac Gonnagal ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière des Maraudeurs. De ces quatre garçons incroyablement exaspérants, intenables, facétieux et bien d'autres adjectifs péjoratifs. Ils avaient su montrer dès les premiers jours leurs capacités, ils avaient su dès le début rendre hommage à leur maison, ils avaient su dès le début la rendre fière de cette promotion 1969 - 1970.

Les Maraudeurs savaient toujours la surprendre. Leur grande amitié ne pouvait que forcer l'admiration de tous. Peter Pettigrow était faible, sa place à Gryffondor était contestée par tous, mais les trois autres ne cessaient de l'aider pour qu'il y ai sa place. Et puis même s'ils refusaient d'intégrer d'autres élèves dans leur groupe de Maraudeurs ils avaient sans s'en rendre compte laissés des filles faire partie de leurs activités délictueuses.

Leur amie d'enfance Mahaut Barlow et ses meilleures amies Lily Evans, une élève prometteuse, et Helen Greengrass, une élève assez spéciale. Depuis peu les Maraudeurs semblent plus faible. Ils laissent d'autres filles les rejoindre. Remarqua Mac Gonnagal en ordonnant son bureau qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Ces filles là feront de grandes choses. Elle ont su amadouer ceux que la directrice adjointe considéraient comme ses meilleurs élèves. De vraies chipies, sous leurs airs sérieux et appliqués.

-En réalité elles ne veulent que semer la pagaille à Poudlard en faisant comme si de rien n'était ! S'exclama Minnie Mac Go à haute voix en reposant sa tasse de thé.

Elle secoua vaguement la tête sans se décoiffer d'un cheveux pour chasser toutes ces divagations de son esprit et se mit au travail : trois parchemins sur les métamorphoses animales spontanées.

_Barlow Mahaut. Métamorphoses Animales Spontanées._

Un parchemin précis, sans fioritures, mais cette grosse écriture ronde... Depuis sa première année Mac Gonnagal avait reproché cette grosse écriture à son élève, mais cette tête de mule continuait et s'appliquait à la faire la plus ronde possible après chaque remarque... Elle avait fini par renoncer à le faire remarquer à son élève ou bientôt elle ne se serait retrouvée avec des bules et des pattes de mouches collées dessus.

_Black Sirius. Métamorphose._

Le moins possible d'écrit sur le parchemin et Monsieur est content ! Pesta la directrice adjointe intérieurement. Mais le contenu était... S'il se donnait un peu de mal il serait un élève excellent ! Pesta t-elle encore.

_Evans Lily. Les Métamorphoses Animales Spontanées et Leurs Propriétés. (Trois parchemins)._

En voilà une belle copie bien ordonnée. Une jolie écriture penchée vers la droite nette et régulière. Des alinéas, des titres, des marges, des paragraphes, une présentation claire et soignée. Une présentation au carré comme Minerva Mac Gonnagal les aimait tant. Bien que Lily en avait encore trop fait.

_Helen Greengrass. Les métamorphoses animales spontanées._

Une écriture rapide, des idées jetées sur le papier sans vraiment être ordonnées... Mac Gonnagal prit sa tête entre ses mains. Helen Greengrass avait encore fait son devoir au dernier moment. Le jour ou elle se décidera à faire ses devoirs en temps et en heure elle battra Lily Evans... Pour peu qu'elle en ai un peu envie.

_Lupin Remus. Les Métamorphoses Animales Spontanées._

Un bon devoir, mais une écriture par moment illisible. Remus fera t-il un jour une copie parfaitement lisible ? Tout comme pour Mahaut il ne servait plus à rien de le lui faire remarquer. Remus y pensait pour le premier parchemin mais dès la deuxième page il oubliait. Elle avait fini par s'y habituer.

_Paul Katie. Métamorphoses Animales Spontanées._

Comme toujours une bonne copie. Pensa Minerva. Mais il manquait un plan comme toujours. C'est dommage. Soupira t-elle.

_Métamorphoses Animales Spontanées._

Pettigrow avait encore oublié d'écrire son nom. Mac Go remarqua que Peter faisait de plus en plus d'efforts pour ordonner sa pensée de façon nette et rationelle, malheureusement au détriment de la présentation, de l'écriture, de l'orthographe et de son nom. Mac Go se dit qu'elle finirait peut être par avoir une copie presque parfaite un jour.

_Potter - Méta. Anim. Spontanées._

-Potter ! S'exclama Minerva. Il avait encore rédigé un devoir en abréviations. Elle avait beau lui faire recopier il ne cessait de rendre des devoirs en abréviations. S'il ne faisait pas ses devoirs au dernier moment au lieu d'élaborer des stratégies pour le Quidditch il pourrait peut être lui rendre de vrais devoirs. Minerva lui était reconnaissante de lui faire gagner la coupe de QUidditch à chaque fois mais là il n'échapperait pas à la retenue, elle l'avait prévenue la dernière fois.

_Polly Vandeys - Métamorphoses Animales Spontanées._

Polly n'avait fait que deux parchemins dans lesquels elle ne disait pas tout. Mac Gonnagal était en colère. Si Polly se décidait et si le sujet lui plaisait elle pouvait obtenir d'excellentes notes mais si au contraire le sujet ne l'intéressait que de loin elle ne travaillait que le minimum. Elle allait devoir sévir.

Mac Gonnagal savait qu'elles seraient les réactions de ses élèves le lendemain quand elles leur rendraient leurs parchemins.

Peter sera déçu de ne pas avoir eu une aussi bonne note que ses amis, Lily se dira qu'elle aurait pu mieux faire, Potter râlera parce qu'il devra le recopier, Sirius criera à l'injustice de ne pas avoir eu une meilleure note, Remus cherchera ses erreurs, Mahaut et Helen riront des notes des autres sans s'intéresser aux leurs, Katie jettera un oeil à son parchemin avant de regarder ceux des autres et Polly se mettra à bouder parce qu'elle aura été sanctionnée.

Pompom Pomfresh

Infirmière du collège Poudlard

Elle était arrivée la même année que les Maraudeurs et elle n'avait gardé que de bons souvenirs de son passage à Poudlard. Elle avait décidé de devenir infirmière parce que quand elle même était en troisième année l'infirmière était partie à la retraite et qu'ensuite il n'y avait plus eu que des intérimaires, les autres infirmières n'étaient pas restées plus d'un an à chaque fois. Après sa formation elle avait demandé à Dumbledore s'il voulait bien qu'elle devienne infirmière à Poudlard.

Durant toute sa scolarité il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de gros problèmes, aussi quand elle avait pris son poste en août, elle pensait qu'elle aurait un bon travail tranquille. C'était sans compter sur les Maraudeurs qui dès leur deuxième jour arrivaient à l'infirmerie avec une épaule déboîtée et une mâchoire cassée.

Depuis il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'elle ne voit arriver les victimes des pitreries des Maraudeurs quand elle ne les voyait pas arriver eux même, en personne, en chair et en ce qu'il restait d'os. D'un côté elle pouvait les remercier, grâce à eux elle avait appris à faire un grand nombre de remèdes qu'elle ne savait pas faire et elle avait même inventé quelques baumes et antidotes.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer se briser des os, et rendre les autres malades. Les seuls maux qu'elle trouvait acceptables étaient les indigestions, les blessures de Quidditch et les rhumes. Quoique pour les blessures de Quidditch elle trouvait que c'était décidément trop violent. Combien de fois avait t-elle vu les joueurs arriver dans son infirmerie avec un nez, un bras, une jambe, une mâchoire ou des côtes cassées, combien de fois avait t-elle vu les joueurs arriver avec le nez ou l'arcade sourcilière en sang.

Et depuis peu les filles se mettaient elles aussi venir à l'infirmerie pour des mains abîmées par des coups de poing.

En plus parmi les Maraudeurs il y a Mahaut et Helen. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. La première est atteinte d'une maladie génétique qui ne touche qu'un sorcier sur un million et la deuxième à un don incroyable. Elle sait quand les gens sont en hyper- ou en hypo- thermie. Son don l'aiderait énormément si elle décidait de se lancer dans des études de médicomagie mais bien entendu elle est bien trop téméraire pour n'être que médicomage.

Elle tient à jour des carnets de santé de ses élèves, si elle n'a jamais vu certain d'entre eux, elle ne peux pas compter de mémoire le nombre de fois ou elle a vu arriver les Maraudeurs. Bientôt elle devra encore prendre une nouvelle fiche pour Blanc, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow.

Et puis il y a Lupin... Avant qu'elle ne prenne son poste, Dumbledore l'avait prévenue de la venue imminente d'un loup garou. Elle n'avait pas hésité un instant. Un élève est un élève, un patient est un patient. S'il se trouve que cet élève et ce patient est un loup garou ça n'a pas d'importance. Il reste un élève et un patient.

Stevan Tambler

Elève de 7e année à Gryffondor - Batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch

Tristan l'avait prévenu lors de leur 2e année, qu'ils allaient bien rire dès qu'ils se seraient mis en action. Il ne lui avait pas dit qui "ils" étaient. Il l'avait découvert bien assez vite quand James Potter lors de la répartition avait demandé si il fallait vraiment qu'il mette le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il savait déjà qu'il allait aller à Gryffondor, c'était une perte de temps. Stevan en avait été sidéré et Tristan lui avait dit "Tu vois je te l'avais dit !"

Il n'avait jamais été victime de trop près des farces des Maraudeurs, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais été la cible directe. Bien sur il s'était transformé comme les autres à chaque fois que les Maraudeurs trafiquaient la nourriture, mais ca ne l'empêchait pas de les trouver amusant. Tristan, Samuel et Stevan étaient souvent amenés à fréquenter les Maraudeurs. Dès leur première année, ils avaient pris Tristan comme grand frère.. Et qui dit grand frère dit mauvais coups et farces parfois de mauvais gouts.

Stevan enviait parfois un peu les Maraudeurs pour leur amitié mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas d'amis. Quand James était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Stevan avait été soulagé. Ils allaient continuer à gagner la coupe. Avec un capitaine comme James il était quasiment impossible de perdre. Il essayait tellement de nouvelles stratégies qu'à force ils en avaient des infaillibles et que les autres équipes ne pouvaient pas prévoir à l'avance laquelle il allaient utiliser.

Stevan arrêta de rêvasser et retourna à ses révisions alors que depuis la fenêtre ouverte on entendait les élèves des autres années chahuter dans le parc. Tristan, Samuel et les autres étaient eux aussi distraits par le beau temps et les cris des autres élèves. Mais ils continuaient à travailler.

-Encore en train de réviser ? Demandèrent deux voix dans son dos.

Le garçon se retourna. C'était Mahaut et Lily.

-A trop réviser on ne retient rien. Vous devriez faire des pauses et puis il faut se détendre avant un examen parce que sinon on le rate. Enonça Mahaut en s'appuyant contre le dossier d'un fauteuil.

-Mahaut ou tout l'art de la décontraction Maraudeurienne. Souffla Tristan en s'étirant.

-Waouh ca sonne bien. Sourit la brune.

-N'est ce pas ?

-Dîtes par hasard vous auriez pas vu des fouines à longues dents et aux oreilles poilues trainer dans le coin ? Demanda Lily.

-Hum pas que je sache sauf si les fouines en question ont un chef de meute doté d'un insigne de préfet en chef.

-C'est exactement le genre de fouine qu'on cherche !

-Elles sont parties aux cuisines il y a dix minutes. Dit Tristan avec un regard qui disait qu'il mentait et que les filles surent percevoir.

-Merci !

Une fois que les filles furent sorties les Maraudeurs sortirent de leur cachette et remercièrent Tristan.

Stevan admirait la décontraction avec laquelle Tristan arrivait à plaisanter avec les Maraudeuses. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de paraître cool il se trouvait pathétique. ce n'était pas du tout une tactique que de faire celui qui n'en n'a rien à faire de tout ou qui joue les gars blasés, nan c'est juste que sinon il est ridicule. Il aimerait parfois être comme les Maraudeurs pour ne jamais se soucier des problèmes environnants.

Albus Dumbledore

Directeur du collège Poudlard - Président sorcier du Magenmagot - Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin - Docteur ès Sorcellerie - Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers - Enchanteur en Chef

_A la fenêtre de son bureau, se tenant droit les mains croisées dans le dos le directeur souriait à pleines dents._

_-Puis je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Minerva Mac Gonnagal en s'interrompant dans son discours sur l'incompréhension qu'elle éprouvait face à l'invitation des autres écoles lancée par Dumbledore à une telle période de l'année._

_-La jeunesse Minerva, la jeunesse. Vous n'en êtes pas si loin, savez vous que certains élèves vous appellent Minnie ? N'est ce pas adorable._

_-Professeur ! _

_-Allons allons, reprenez._

_-Professeur..._

Le vieil homme sourit à nouveau et retourna à la contemplation du parc en n'écoutant que distraitement le discours de la directrice adjointe. Il la remercia de son intérêt pour ses actes quand elle quitta la pièce et retourna encore à son observation.

La jeunesse.

Il soupira. Le directeur était vraiment satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Les épreuves qu'ils affronteraient tous dans le futur. Celles qu'ils arriveraient à surmonter et celles qui les feraient échouer. Celle qu'ils pourront vaincre seuls et celles pour lesquelles ils auront besoin les uns des autres.

Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sur au monde mais les rivalités entre les élèves fait que le château est aussi une mini représentation du monde avec ses exclus, ses chefs, ses opposants et ses délinquants.

-Ah Fumseck je suis fatigué à moins que je ne sois en train de me faire vieux. J'ai comme le pressentiment qu'ils vont tous souffrir dans le futur. Qu'en pensez vous Phineas ? Dumbledore se tourna vers le tableau de l'ancêtre de Sirius.

-Si vous ne laissiez pas entrer n'importe qui dans cette école et avoir accès à une formation digne de ce nom il n'y aurait pas de problème.

-Oui... Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Leur amitié est cependant assez forte pour vaincre les difficultés. Ca fait 6 ans qu'ils nous le prouvent Phineas. Vous avez de quoi être fier, aucun de vos descendants ne prendra la même voix, mais vous pouvez être sur qu'au moins l'un d'eux donnera tout pour l'amitié.

-Pfff... L'amitié n'est rien.

-Vous avez tort Phineas elle est bien plus importante que ce que vous pouvez penser.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**FIN DU CHAPITRE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Note de L'auteur : J'espère que ca vous à plu...

Note de L'auteur 2 : Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu HP7 en anglais, mais moi oui et en tout cas une chose est sure je ne me servirais pas de ce que j'y ai lu dans ma fic. JKR devient trop prévisible. J'avais l'impression de lire une fanfiction et honnêtement j'ai senti venir certains chapitres à plusieurs kilomètres...

Note de L'auteur 3 : Je vous présente toutes mes excuses! Je suis très reconnaissante à ceux qui suivent ma fic depuis le début il y a 3 ans, depuis sa création il s'en est passé des choses, j'ai eu le bac, je suis étudiante te j'ai donc logiquement moins de temps pour ma fic. Je remercie aussi les nouveaux qui me laisse de gentils reviews. En espérant que ca vous plaira à tous...

Prochain Chapitre : Le Début. Mais le début de quoi ? Je vous laisse deviner. Mais je ne vous promets rien quand à sa sortie, encore mille excuses...


End file.
